Aunque no te pueda ver
by Arjuy
Summary: Por un momento Rick siente que Lisa lo odia, pierde la concentración en una batalla y cae gravemente herido
1. Chapter 1

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 1**

La operación "Salvador de estrellas" había sido un éxito y Lisa Hayes ya estaba camino al teatro de Nueva Denver

Tan pronto como su avión se asentó, comenzó a recibir un montón de quejas de un Lynn Kyle enfurecido.

–¡YO SE LO DIGO! –le estaba gritando – ¡ÉL ENTRÓ A LOS TIROS SIN REPARAR EN NUESTRA SEGURIDAD!

Lisa no entendía a Kyle, que criticaba una misión exitosa, sobre todo cuando esa misión le había salvado la vida.

–¡Ese maníaco casi nos mató!

–Nosotros ejecutamos la misión con lo mejor de nuestras habilidades –le respondió, encolerizada – Si la conducta del capitán Hunter fue inaceptable, entonces llene un formulario de queja

–¡¿UN FORMULARIO DE QUEJA?! –gritó Kyle – ¡Sólo dejen que le ponga las manos encima!

De repente Minmei se puso entre ellos, abriendo los brazos

–¡YA BASTA! –chilló - ¡Acaso no ves que toda esta gente arriesgó sus vidas por nosotros, ingrato!

Lisa pensó que Kyle golpearía a su prima, pero la igualmente súbita aparición de Rick tomó a Kyle fuera de guardia. El líder Skull se acercó con el casco sujetado bajo el brazo

–Lo hice por ti, Minmei –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos tres – Te aseguro que no lo hice por Kyle.

Kyle dio un paso adelante, amenazante.

-_Ya me esperaba eso de ti, Hunter_ –pensó Lisa.

Minmei salió de en medio de Kyle y Lisa

-¡Gracias,Rick!

–Me alegró poder hacerlo...-dijo sonriendo

Ella pareció que iba a quedarse ahí mirándolo fijamente por un momento, pero después se lanzó en una carrera que la llevó directamente a sus brazos.

–Debes saber que yo estaría dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida........ ¡una y otra vez por ti!

Lisa oyó lo que Rick le decía. Y mientras se quedaba boquiabierta, ellos dos se abrazaron, sollozando de alegría

Lisa y Kyle estaban parados en silencio uno al lado del otro con ceños idénticos en sus caras, mientras la feliz reunión continuaba.

-_Seguro parecemos mellizos_ –pensó Lisa.

No se dio cuenta de la oficial de vuelo que se le acercó desde el avión que la había traído, hasta que sintió la palmadita ligera en su hombro.

–Khyron está en completa retirada –informó la oficial

Lisa volvió a mirar a Rick y Minmei, para ella ese hubiera sido un bonito cuadro, sólo si Rick no hubiera sido parte de él.

Odiaba esa imagen y la noticia repentina le presentó una forma de destruirlo.

-_Después de todo, el deber de Rick es perseguir a Khyron,....... él es el mejor para esa misión..... ¿no es cierto?_ – pensó en el momento

Lisa jugó por un momento con la idea de usar su rango y la misión para interponerse entre ellos, después decidida, giró hacia la oficial y le dijo que notificara al almirante Gloval, que ella iba a mandar al comandante Hunter a perseguir a Khyron

Dicho eso, caminó hacia ellos y golpeó timidez el hombro de Rick para llamar su atención y de paso poner fin al beso que se daban.

–Ehhh....espero no interrumpir nada importante, comandante Hunter,......pero Khyron está huyendo y el escuadrón Skull tiene orden de salir en su persecución.

–¿Ah? –dijo Minmei como si despertara de un sueño.

Rick dirigió una mirada furiosa a Lisa

–Casi no volví la primera vez... ¡¿ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA TI?!

–¡¿ESTA NEGÁNDOSE A ACATAR LAS ÓRDENES, COMANDANTE HUNTER?! –dijo levantando la voz.

–¡Claro que me estoy negando! –Rick tiró su casco al suelo –.¡Si quieres a Khyron, .....ve y atrápalo tú misma!

–¡Bien!......¡perfecto! –Lisa retrocedió y se agachó para recoger el casco – ¡Yo iré a traerlo,...y tú puedes ir escribir el informe!

Minmei hizo un gesto de sobresalto, mirándolos a los dos.

–¡Olvídalo! –Rick arrebató el casco de las manos de Lisa – ¡He llegado tan lejos... que también puedo terminar el trabajo, capitana!

_-¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto?_ –Lisa se recriminó en silencio, quiso disculparse pero él la cortó.

– ¡Es mi deber!,.....y voy a cumplir con él – después se volvió hacia a Minmei – ¡volveré lo más pronto que pueda!...

– ¡Yo sé que lo harás!

Lisa se quedo parada con los brazos cruzados y golpeando continuamente la pista con el pie. Quería disculparse, gritar, ¡hacer algo!

Rick se puso el casco, de un salto nuevamente abordó el Skull uno

– ¡Estaré esperándote! –dijo Minmei y lo saludó mientras él se estaba acomodando dentro de la cabina.

Él devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo antes de bajar la carlinga, ignorando por completo a Lisa

El Guardián se enderezó cuando Rick encendió los propulsores traseros. Minmei se quedó inmóvil mientras el VT iniciaba su despegue, pero cuando alcanzó el final del campo, ella empezó a correr detrás de él gritando el nombre de Rick

Lisa salió detrás de ella, preocupada por su seguridad. Después vio que Minmei cayó a poca distancia....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Base Claudia se dio vuelta para hablar con Gloval

-Un grupo mezclado de vehículos de guerra está en retirada, señor. Los escuadrones rojo y azul no pudieron detenerlos.

-¿El escuadrón Skull ya esta en persecución? -preguntó Gloval a Lisa por la radio

Lisa veía el rostro de Rick en su mente y sacudió la cabeza para reasumir su control.

-Sí, señor....el comandante Hunter ya se encuentra en persecución – informó

Revisados los datos enviados por los maltrechos escuadrones rojo y azul, Lisa confirmó las coordenadas al líder Skull

-Comandante Hunter....el enemigo se aleja por el cuadrante Gamma....- le dijo con frialdad

-¡Entendido!

La mirada que le dirigió era de resentimiento, casi podría decirse que de odio, eso afectó a Rick de una forma que jamás pensó.

Lisa siempre había sido sus ojos en Tierra, y ahora que sentía que ella estaba realmente disgustada con él, pensamientos llenos de inquietud se agolpaban en su mente

_-¿Sí algo pasa?..... ¿si no regreso?, ....no soporto la forma en que me mira..._

Rick cambió la transmisión al canal privado, quería disculparse

-Lisa...por favor discúlpame por lo de hace un rato.... ¡no sé que me pasó!

-¡Olvídelo, comandante Hunter!.....no tiene importancia....-dijo por decir algo

-Por favor dime que estamos bien.....que no me odias....que aún tengo tu...amistad.....

-¡No tengo tiempo para discutir tonterías!....enfóquese en la misión, comandante – contestó sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-_Bueno, aquí vamos......y esta vez sin los buenos deseos de Lisa_........ -pensó Rick, sintiendo un vacío por dentro

Después volcó su frustración en el enemigo

- ¡Malditos zentraedis rebeldes!..... ¿Ustedes quieren muerte?.... ¡Entonces nosotros les daremos muerte!

Lisa ya había tenido suficiente, Rick una vez más, había puesto sus sentimientos hacia Minmei claros. La cantante era más importante que ella.

_-Eso lo he sabido siempre... _

Estaba tratando de terminar con todo. Se decía a sí misma que ya no debía afectarle esa situación

-_Desde este momento Rick....debe ser solo un piloto más,....ya he tenido suficiente._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla con los grupos rebeldes se desarrollaba en el sector G, sobre el mar

El escuadrón Skull llevaba la ventaja y las hostilidades parecían estar a punto de concluir

-¡Eh, capitana Hayes!.... ¿Cuántas de estas cosas tenemos que bajar antes de que dejen de venir contra nosotros? ¿Diez...veinte...cien, o qué?....Sólo pregunto, claro....-comentó Rick en su habitual tono bromista, intentando nuevamente sentir la fuerte conexión que tenía con Lisa, en momentos como ese

-¡Muérete, Hunter! – dijo sin pensar

Un tiro repentino golpeó cerca de su VT y casi lo bajó; ella pudo escuchar el estupor y la adrenalina en la voz de él cuando le gritó a los extraterrestres.

-¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!!

Lisa se horrorizó ante lo que veía, decenas de pods acudían en apoyo del grupo en fuga, de alguna forma habían podido interferir los radares y el ataque los tomaba por sorpresa

-¡¿De donde salieron estos?!....por poco me atinan.....casi se cumple tu deseo, Hayes...- declaró Rick

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!....por favor ten cuidado, Rick.....mantén la posición....el apoyo está por llegar -dijo resueltamente, sintiendo que su piel se ponía fría y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo podía sentir en todo el cuerpo.

Rick sonrió, otra vez sentía que ella estaba a su lado, el simple hecho de que se preocupara por lo que le pudiera pasar, era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz.

Aun cuando no siempre hacía caso a sus órdenes, y se hacía merecedor del mismo sermón una y otra vez, él sentía que nunca antes había tenido una amiga verdadera hasta que conoció a Lisa

Le hizo una venia, le guiñó el ojo y volvió a la batalla

Lisa apenas si podía perder un segundo para observarlo; había mil cosas diferentes que demandaban su atención. Pero cerró los ojos por un instante.

_-¡Por favor, permite que esté bien!_

Rick se alineó con otro enemigo, una de las pequeñas naves de persecución Botoru diabólicamente rápidas. El enemigo disparó un chorro de discos de energía y después relumbró como un cometa ante el disparo del Líder Skull

Rick se concentró en el control, dejando que los receptores de su casco captaran sus órdenes pensadas y las tradujera en movimientos instantáneos y fluidos del Battloid.

El Battloid pasó su cañón automático de un blanco al siguiente, disparando balas transuránicas reducidas, que tenían una tremenda capacidad perforante.

La potente arma consumía municiones a una velocidad sorprendente y el Battloid le tenía que transferir nuevas cargas con frecuencia desde módulos de reserva integrales construidos en varias partes de su cuerpo.

La recarga tomaba solo unos segundos, pero en medio del ataque...eso podía ser mucho tiempo. Rick se quedó sin municiones en el momento en que un pod corría hacia él.

No tuvo otra alternativa, más que atacarlo mano a mano antes de que consiguiera apuntarle

El comandante Richards, Líder del Escuadrón Delta, había aparecido con los refuerzos

Rick aplastó al pod justo cuando vio a Richards pasar zumbando con un zentraedi en su cola.

Rick quiso darle alcance para ayudar pero llegó muy tarde; la nave del capitán ya estaba en llamas.

-¡Richards...salta, maldición! -gritó Rick - ¡Estás despejado, hombre! ¡Salta!

Richards eyectó mientras otro piloto Skull pedía el rescate aire-mar a la Base.

El comandante Richards debería haber dejado el paracaídas cerrado hasta que hubiera caído lejos de la pelea, pero por alguna razón se abrió casi de inmediato. Rick sospechó que eso significaba que estaba herido y que los sistemas automáticos de eyección del asiento se habían hecho cargo.

El líder Skull estaba determinado a asegurarse de que ninguno de los invasores tomaran ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de Richards.

Estaba tan interesado en cuidar a su amigo que se descuidó. No se dio cuenta hasta que los rayos de un cañón de pecho Quadrono le sacó pedazos a su avión.

Una sacudida en su ala y otra en los estabilizadores traseros, así como también la repentina e incontrolable barrena, le dejaron saber que no había esperanza de mantener a su VT en el aire. Se estaba preparando para eyectar cuando otro misil golpeó el fuselaje por delante del ala justo debajo de la cabina.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -gimió con dolor-...._ ME ALCANZARON.... ¡LISA!.... ¡AYÚDAME!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Hayes caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, la ofensiva había concluido, pero todavía no había noticias de que los escuadrones de rescate hubiesen encontrado a los oficiales desaparecidos en combate

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la voz asustada de Rick, y la última imagen que vio de su rostro.

-"_ME ALCANZARON.... ¡LISA!.... ¡AYÚDAME!" –_había dicho con el terror reflejado en el rostro

-¡Nunca pensé que esto pudiese pasar!.... -lloró.

Ella no sabía si iba a poder seguir adelante si él estaba muerto.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

-¡Por favor, no dejes que muera!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El helicóptero Barracuda hizo una pasada rasante. El piloto se comunicó por radio con el avión de búsqueda.

-Charile 8-9-3....tengo en la mira el objetivo.....pero no veo movimiento,....repito,....no hay movimiento.

Había una figura vestida con traje de vuelo que se mantenía a flote por medio de unos bolsas de flotación automáticos que se habían expandido cuando él golpeó el agua

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo trasladaron con premura a las instalaciones del hospital Militar

Lisa Hayes llegó a puertas del hospital militar a tiempo de ver como él entraba en una camilla

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco, al ver su rostro cubierto de sangre, intentó acercarse pero el personal médico la detuvo, llevándolo inmediatamente hacia la sala de terapia intensiva y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a una Lisa Hayes presa de la incertidumbre

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, al parecer Rick estaba gravemente herido

-¡Dios...por favor...sálvalo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick estaba acostado conectado a las máquinas de terapia intensiva.

El médico a su cuidado, el doctor Hassan, grabó:

-Capitán Rick Hunter......laceraciones múltiples,.....concusiones menores del cráneo....posible daño a nivel ocular....no deben descartarse daños internos.......fiebre.....debe continuarse monitoreo....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días habían pasado, la fiebre había cedido y Rick poco a poco fue retornando a la plena conciencia, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas, y no atinaba a comprender lo que había pasado, pero entre toda esa confusión se filtraba, una voz, una dulce voz

-Rick....puedes escucharme...... ¡Rick, por favor despierta!

-¿Li...Lisa?

-Sí, Rick,...soy yo,....soy Lisa - apretó fuertemente su mano.

- ¿Qué.....qué pasó? .....Lisa....tengo los ojos vendados...

- Estuviste a punto de morir...fuiste herido - dijo con la voz trémula intentando no llorar.

Rick asintió, recordando. Lisa acarició su frente perlada de sudor, testigo de su lucha contra la muerte. La fiebre se había ido, y volvía la esperanza.

Las alarmas de los equipos de monitoreo habían sonado y los médicos irrumpieron en la habitación, Lisa tuvo que retirarse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué le pasó a mis ojos?- su voz sonaba débil, y aún estaba desorientado -¿donde estoy?

-Soy el doctor Hassan y esta en el hospital Militar de Macross,....fue herido en el último ataque.... ¿lo recuerda?

Lo recordaba, recordaba el momento en que cayó herido

_-_Si lo recuerdo......_ ¿como pude ser tan idiota como para descuidarme de esa forma?,.... ¡estoy vivo de milagro!_

-¡RICHARDS!,.... ¿cómo está el comandante Richards?

-Siento decirle que el comandante Richards falleció...

Rick se quedó en silencio, nunca podría acostumbrarse a escuchar la noticia de la caída de uno de sus compañeros de armas.

El doctor Hassan, continuó con su revisión, mientras una enfermera lo ayudaba quitándole las vendas de los ojos a Rick

-Capitán Hunter,.... ¿siente todo su cuerpo?

-Si,....todo parece estar bien... pero no puedo abrir mis ojos,....

-...los tiene abiertos, capitán,......se ha pegado en la cabeza, - comenzó a revisar los ojos del piloto -......y al parecer también sufrió daños en la córnea,....

-¡¿Que?!....¿Estoy ciego? no puede ser,.... yo no puedo estar ciego, no...

-Lo siento mucho, capitán,...pero trate de mantener la calma,...debemos realizar pruebas....es prematuro pensar que el daño sea irreversible......esto debe ser revisado por un especialista.....hay posibilidades de que sea operable....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba anocheciendo...Rick se revolvió en la cama presa del aburrimiento, y se preguntó cuándo podría saber la magnitud del daño a sus ojos

-¿Cómo se siente, comandante Hunter? – una enfermera había ingresado a la habitación a revisarlo

-Dentro de lo posible.... bien....el dolor no es muy fuerte.......

Ella le tomó el pulso y revisó su historia clínica.

-¿Cuándo estarán listas esas malditas pruebas?......la duda me está matando

Ella le palmeó el hombro.

-Anímese,.....confíe en que todo saldrá bien....y que estará fuera de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta -ella giró para irse

-Tengo que hacer mis rondas -dijo y abrió la puerta- Nos vemos más tarde.

Él no escuchó que se cerrara la puerta. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Lisa estaba parada en la puerta abierta mirándolo con tristeza.

-Soy yo, Rick – dijo con voz temblorosa

-¡Lisa!..... ¿por qué tiembla tu voz?.... ¿viniste a informarme que van a darme los santos óleos o qué?

-No bromees con eso, Rick -caminó hasta el costado de su cama con un pequeño ramo de flores

Rick recordó que durante esos días en el delirio, el rostro de Lisa había acudido varias veces a su mente

-Vine para discul... para decir que lo siento –confesó ella

-¿Disculparte? ¿Disculparte por qué?

Ella se dio vuelta para poner las flores en un pequeño florero

-Porque estás aquí......fui yo quien insistió en que debías perseguir a Khyron....y tal vez si hubiese sido más cuidadosa....me hubiera dado cuenta de que el enemigo había interferido los radares

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Lisa, no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Cometí errores....no estaba enfocado....eso es todo....y tú solo me transmitiste las órdenes..... ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo...como siempre!.... ¡no tienes la culpa de nada!

Ella llevó las flores hasta su mesa de luz.

-¡Gracias por no culparme!- dijo a punto de quebrase, verlo en ese estado la hería mucho

-¡Vamos Lisa!....no te pongas así..... ¡tú eres fuerte!....los que estamos alrededor tuyo sabemos que podemos apoyarnos en ti....¡sobre todo yo!

-¡No,....no siempre soy así!.... ¡no soy tan fuerte como todos creen!

-Si lo eres....y esa es una de las cosas que hacen que yo te....quiera....como a mi mejor amiga...- Rick aclaró su garganta, e hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza, no podía permitirse derrumbarse frente a ella, además quería despejar una duda

-....pese a estar casi inconsciente, muchas veces pude sentir tu presencia...., ¿has estado todo el tiempo conmigo?.....

Lisa no contestó

-No necesitas decírmelo.....sé que fue así.... ¡gracias por cuidarme!

-Debo irme... ya dije lo que vine a decir y ahora tengo que volver a mis deberes...

-Lisa.... ¿vas a volver a visitarme?

-...mientras me necesites.....yo estaré a tu lado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Rick estaba escuchando a Minmei cantar en la radio, al finalizar se escuchó la voz del locutor

_-"Debido a un __abrumador número de solicitudes, el procesamiento y envío de los paquetes de membresía para el Fan Club de Minmei está atrasado varias semanas. minmei espera que todos sus leales fans entiendan esto, y quiere que ustedes sepan que ¡¡¡ELLA LOS AMA A TODOS!!!_

-Ella ama a todos...en realidad debería decir "a todos y a ninguno en especial" – dijo mientras apagaba la radio molesto, porque Minmei hasta el momento no había ido a visitarlo

Recordaba y sacaba alternativamente de su mente los pedazos de recuerdos de la última batalla y lo ocurrido después de esta, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó el murmullo de personas entrando

-Hola, Rick. ¿Cómo te va? - Los Sterling entraron a visitarlo

-¡Max, Miriya! -dijo alegremente Rick mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡No puedes mantenerte fuera de problemas, jefe! –comentó risueño Max

-¡Vinimos a desearte una pronta recuperación! – dijo Miriya, quien reparó en la pequeña radio que estaba en la mesa de luz.

-¡Eh, tienes una radio aquí! -jugó con los botones captando sin querer una emisora donde la voz más conocida de Macross se dejaba escuchar

-¡Apaga eso, Miriya! –protestó Rick.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Miriya parecía aturdida por la reacción se su amigo.

-Sólo quiero silencio, ¿está bien?

Miriya puso su mirada confundida

-¡Seguro! ¡Cualquier cosa que digas...tú es el jefe!...-solo entonces reparó en la voz que se escuchaba por el aparato -....tienes razón...esta música enfermaría a cualquiera

-Entonces dime, gran haragán -intervino Max- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar al enfermo ?....y volver a la Base a desquitar el sueldo

-¡Espero que lo más pronto posible!.....todavía deben realizar muchas pruebas....y talvez una operación

-¡Verás como todo saldrá bien! – le dijo Max a tiempo de darle una palmada amistosa -...antes que te des cuenta estarás nuevamente sacando de quicio a tu controladora favorita

-¡Dios te oiga y sea así

-¡Claro que será así!....- declaró Max

-Debes ponerte bien y volver pronto....porque mientras estás aquí descansando....el coronel Maistroff se está encargando de hacernos las cosas difíciles a todos – comentó Miriya

-¿Minmei ha estado aquí? -Max le preguntó-...lo digo por las flores...

-No...las flores me las trajo Lisa....

-Se nota el "aprecio" que te tiene – comentó Miriya sugestivamente

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Bueno,....fue lindo de su parte traerte flores, ¿no? -insistió Max

Rick no contestó, tenía los brazos cruzados y el mentón hundido en el pecho.

-Bueno, desearíamos quedarnos un poco más...pero estuvimos de turno toda la noche y ahora debemos ir por Dana

-No se preocupen....y gracias por la visita

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la visita de los Sterling, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, al parecer ese día no iban a faltarle visitas

-¡Rick!

-¡Minmei!- Rick esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó derecho en la cama bruscamente

Ella lucía muy elegante con un largo abrigo de gamuza rojo con cuello y puños de piel blanca y un par de anteojos oscuros

-Linda habitación -dijo ella mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos cayeron sobre las vendas de sus ojos, su brazo y pierna.

-Debo verme como un absoluto desastre....pero no te asustes esto....solo es temporal....- dijo señalando las vendas de sus ojos

-Lisa me llamó para avisarme que ya podías recibir visitas – le explicó la cantante

_-Lisa... ¿piensas en todo?.... siempre estás tan pendiente de mí....esta es otra que te debo_ – meditó él por un momento

-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

-Siéntate....suenas cansada.

-Estoy exhausta, Rick.....Parece que no hay suficiente tiempo en el día para hacer las cosas que se supone que tengo que hacer...... solo pude escaparme por un rato... – dijo soltando un bostezo

Rick escuchaba el acostumbrado monólogo de Minmei contándole su ajetreada vida de estrella, alternada con bostezos. Lentamente la alegría que había sentido al escucharla llegar, se desvanecía

_-Solo viniste a contarme todo lo que te está pasando.....Talvez hasta vuelvas a quedarte dormida...como aquella otra vez cuando fui alcanzado por "fuego amigo"_ -reflexionó Rick -_..... no te preocupas por mí....solo Lisa lo hace..._

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas del autor.-**

-Bueno...aquí estoy de nuevo....y ya sé lo que piensan: "¡se nota que no tiene ocupaciones!".

-Pero no es así....solo que anoche me volvió a afectar el insomnio, que me afecta de vez en cuando, pese a portarme bien ;)....ya me dijeron mis amigos que de vez en cuando hay que portarse mal para dormir bien...no sé, talvez lo intente

-Así que estuve por aquí buscando algo para leer y como de costumbre casi nada nuevo, entonces pensé en publicar alguno de los fics que tengo congelados en mi PC, pero como ninguno aun me convence, publico este que acaba de ocurrírseme después de oír la canción "Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago

-Espero que les guste...que comenten y me den algunas ideas ;)...y gracias por la paciencia que tienen a este intento de escritora


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento.

**Capítulo 2**

Miradas furiosas, críticas, discusiones sin sentido,… otras veces bromas, juegos y un coqueteo disimulado, pero innegable,...eran las dos caras de la moneda en la relación existente entre ambos

Había ocasiones en que ella creía ser correspondida....lo sentía cuando discutían casi por diversión o cuando él hacía algo especial por ella, si bien había arriesgado numerosas veces su vida por la cantante, también había hecho lo mismo por ella

Se habían besado varias veces, pero siempre fue por necesidad, por simple "estrategia"

Durante el tiempo de la Reconstrucción se habían acercado mucho, pero cada vez que ella se ilusionaba con la posibilidad de finalmente concretar algo entre ellos,....Minmei aparecía y todo se iba al caño, el encanto finalizaba bruscamente,...Miss Macross había llegado y todo se arruinaba, Rick la olvidaba por completo y acudía en pos de la cantante.

¿Quién se creía Minmei para hacer esto?....Se iba y después un día cualquiera volvía como si nada,....quitándole lo que antes de su aparición casi consideraba suyo.

_-¿Y que papel juego yo en esto?..... ¿soy simplemente quien está para apoyarlo cuando ella se marcha?....la amiga que siempre estará para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos...._

Lisa reflexionaba acerca de la relación que habían tenido los últimos años, mientras esperaba al doctor Hassan

El ver a Rick y Minmei besándose después del rescate le había dolido mucho, pero sobre todo le había hecho reparar en el papel que jugaba en la vida del piloto.

_-No puedo seguir huyendo a la realidad....él ama a Minmei.... y nunca dejará de hacerlo....lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme, mientras aún me quede algo de dignidad_

Levantó la cabeza al reparar en unos pasos acercándose, el doctor Hassan retornaba a su despacho

-...._pero todo depende de su estado de salud.....en este momento no tiene importancia lo que siento_ – recordó como ella misma había llamado a su rival para casi pedirle que visitara a Rick -...._cuando mejore....yo me iré....lo dejaré seguir con su vida....y procuraré tener una alejada de él..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En esos mismos instantes una nave procedente del Japón carreteaba en la pista de la Base de Nueva Macross

Una vez detenida la nave, entre los primeros en bajar se encontraba un joven oficial.

Con andar seguro y sonrisa displicente se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el sector de oficinas

Moreno, ojos claros y cuerpo atlético. A su paso numerosas oficiales volteaban para contemplarlo mejor,...su parecido con el conocido artista Lynn Kyle era por demás evidente...

Aunque todavía muy pocas personas lo sabían, el capitán Mark McGill Riber, había llegado para suplir una importante baja en el escuadrón Skull

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que ocupaba Rick Hunter, este estaba sorprendido ante una propuesta de Minmei

-¿Quieres que aparezca junto a ti, en una conferencia de prensa?

-Si, Rick.....nuestro nuevo encargado de negocios, Peter "Sharkey" O'toole, cree que sería conveniente...hablaríamos del rescate...de como caíste herido....incluso de tu ascenso a capitán...

-Minmei,...¡YO NO VOY A PRESENTARME ASÍ!...- dijo señalándose -....frente a ningún desconocido,.... ¡menos frente a un grupo de periodistas!....

-Ya se lo dije a Sharkey,....pero él me explicó...que así el impacto sería mayor....tú te ganarías la simpatía de todo el público

-¡¿Simpatía?! – dijo con ironía - ....¡SU LÁSTIMA QUERRÁS DECIR!...

-....pero Rick....al menos deberías considerarlo....

-Por favor Minmei....retírate.....- volvió a recostarse -....necesito descansar....

-....Rick....no necesitas echarme.... – expresó arrepentida al ver su rostro, que a duras penas contenía la molestia que la propuesta le había hecho sentir -....si el plan no te agrada....no insistiré.....solo quisiera estar un rato más a tu lado...

-....tienes muchas ocupaciones....no voy a quitarte tu precioso tiempo....

-Veo que te molestó mucho mi propuesta....por favor perdóname....no quise molestarte –dijo intentando disculparse

-No estoy molesto contigo Minmei...... ¡solo quiero estar solo!.... ¿me entiendes?

-Esta bien...me voy....- se incorporó a tomar su bolso para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió -....regresaré pronto a visitarte

-Como quieras....

Cuando la cantante salió de su habitación suspiró molesto

-_No, Minmei....no estoy molesto contigo..... ¿por qué habría de estarlo?....tú, solo te comportas como siempre lo has hecho....sé que no lo haces con maldad.....pero no por eso duele menos......si hay alguien con quien debo molestarme es conmigo mismo,...... por no darme cuenta antes del tipo de relación que tengo contigo..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina del coronel Maistroff, este recibía al joven oficial recientemente llegado de la Base del Japón

-Capitán McGill, reportándose, señor – dijo a tiempo de realizar un impecable saludo

-Descanse capitán,....y tome asiento – le indicó la silla que se encontraba delante suyo -....es un gusto finalmente conocerlo

-Coronel....quisiera aprovechar para agradecerle…

-No me agradezca nada capitán....si las cosas salen como espero....yo seré el agradecido...de eso no le quede duda...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, solo en su cuarto continuaba con sus reflexiones

_-.....para qué seguir engañándome....yo no quiero este tipo de relación.....la verdad en estos momentos estoy realmente dudando acerca de que esté realmente enamorado de Minmei...._

Repentinamente sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo....recordó su primera discusión con Lisa, cuando él la llamó "comadreja parlanchina",.....su primer encuentro después del incidente en la tienda de ropa interior......las discusiones innumerables, por el TacNet.....la captura e interrogatorio en la nave de Breetai......el primer beso...la vez que Lisa lo visitó en el hospital después de que lo derribara accidentalmente.....la muerte de Roy y cómo ella había tratado de consolarlo... la muerte de Ben sobre el cuadrante Ontario... la batalla final,.....la forma en que corrieron el uno hacia el otro después de que él llegara a rescatarla en la Base Alaska,....lo que había sentido cuando pensó que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de su raza....los años de la Reconstrucción, cuando se habían acercado tanto...los dos como un equipo: planeando, supervisando, reconstruyendo....ella venía a su casa para cenar ...o simplemente para pasar el tiempo....a menudo venía a limpiar el desastre que él siempre dejaba....

Hasta llegar a estos últimos días,....en los cuales Lisa había estado a su lado cuidándolo...

Por primera vez sintió que veía con claridad toda la progresión de su amistad...y la relación con ella sobresalió como la más importante de su vida.....

-_Ninguna amistad u otro tipo de relación....podría tomar el lugar de lo que tengo con Lisa....este sentimiento es sólido, nada podría destruirlo....... pero.... tal vez algo podría tomar su lugar, quizá un sentimiento más fuerte,...algo que posiblemente siento hace mucho tiempo atrás,...y por necio no quise aceptar..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa y el Doctor Hassan con su entrada interrumpieron los pensamientos del piloto

-¡Rick!

-Lisa....ya estaba pensando que hoy no vendrías a verme – dijo alegremente

-...vine con el doctor Hassan para informarte los resultados de los estudios

Rick contuvo el aliento...el momento que tanto había esperado y a la vez temido había llegado

-Capitán Hunter,...el daño a sus ojos es mucho más serio de lo que esperábamos....pero esto no debe deprimirlo....aún existe la posibilidad de que podamos restaurar su visión...

-Por favor...explíquese, doctor...

-Bien...es usted candidato a un transplante de córnea...pero...en su caso...hay otros factores a tomarse en cuenta...

-No lo entiendo...si con un transplante de córnea puedo volver a ser el de antes....pues hágalo...

-Capitán....debe tener en cuenta que después de realizado un transplante de este tipo deberá tomar medicamentos que impidan el rechazo...y que si bien su vista se restablecerá no podrá volver a ser un piloto de combate

-pero... ¿por qué?

-Las altas velocidades no producen lesiones de ningún tipo,...pero sí pueden hacerlo las aceleraciones y desaceleraciones....usted como piloto de combate lo sabe...

-Si....precisamente por eso utilizamos un traje especial que presiona el abdomen y las extremidades inferiores, evitando la tendencia de la sangre a acumularse en estas áreas.....además el casco y el respaldo proporcionan la sujeción adecuada de la cabeza durante las aceleraciones extremas para evitar inflamación de las mucosas y cefaleas graves...

-Pese a todo eso....yo no recomendaría que usted vuelva a someter a sus ojos a esa exigencia extrema...

-Entonces eso es todo....usted viene a decirme que aunque vuelva a ver...ya no podré volver a volar

-Rick...no te adelantes...escucha lo que el doctor viene a proponerte- le indicó Lisa -...aún hay esperanzas...

-Acabo de comunicarme con Investigadores de la Universidad de Nueva Gales del Sur, en Sidney,....ellos han desarrollado una técnica capaz de devolver la vista a pacientes con la córnea dañada....A diferencia de otras técnicas, ésta no requiere productos extraños, ni animales ni humanos, sino células madre obtenidas de tejidos del propio paciente.....es un procedimiento completamente no invasivo.....y la vista es completamente repuesta a las pocas semanas de aplicar el procedimiento que, además de ser muy sencillo, requiere muy poco tiempo de permanencia en un hospital(*).....si todo sale bien....será como si nunca hubiese sufrido ningún daño....

-¿Y cuando podría someterme a este tratamiento?- preguntó con ansiedad

-En aproximadamente un mes...

-¿Un mes?.... ¿pero no podría ser antes?

-Tenga en cuenta que el tratamiento continúa en su fase experimental,... hasta el momento solo se han realizado tres pruebas en humanos....si ellos aceptan su caso....eso sería lo mínimo que tardaría su traslado y el de sus equipos...

-Bien...seré paciente.....valdrá la pena si con eso puedo volver a volar...

-Bueno,...entonces aquí tengo los papeles necesarios para que usted autorice el procedimiento...

Lisa recibió los papeles y los acomodó de forma que Rick pudiese firmarlos

-...es mi deber preguntarle antes de que firme...si es conciente de que el tratamiento aún es experimental.....hasta el momento ha sido exitoso....pero...

-...pero todo procedimiento es riesgoso....y usted no me garantiza los resultados...-completó Rick -....no se preocupe doctor...estoy plenamente conciente de ello.... ¡y lo acepto!...

Firmó los papeles con ayuda de Lisa y esta se los entregó al doctor

-Bien...ahora solo resta enviar los últimos estudios realizados....y con eso terminamos con usted por el momento, capitán Hunter.

-¿Entonces ya puedo irme?

-Todo el tratamiento que resta puede ser perfectamente ambulatorio....claro que si considera que en su estado no podría valerse por usted mismo...puedo hacer los arreglos para su internación temporal en alguna institución...

-¡No!...claro que puedo valerme por mi mismo...no necesito ser internado en ninguna "institución" – exclamó Rick sintiendo dañado su orgullo

-Rick tiene razón, doctor.....él no lo necesita....estoy segura que podrá perfectamente valerse por si mismo...además sus amigos estaremos siempre pendientes....

-En ese caso....firmaré el alta y podrá irse esta misma tarde...

-Gracias, doctor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No juzgue lo que voy a decirle como ingratitud, coronel Maistroff,....todo lo contrario........pero la experiencia me ha enseñado a estudiar muy bien el terreno antes de dar un paso.....y aún no logro comprender....por qué me ofrece el cargo de líder temporal del Skull..... ¿no existe algún oficial que funja como segundo al mando?

-Estoy conciente de que lo que se estila es que el segundo al mando se haga cargo....- se incorporó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina con nerviosismo - ....pero estamos hablando del Skull,...y si bien es uno de los mejores escuadrones....su éxito en las batallas, no justifica el carácter rebelde de sus miembros... ¡empezando por su líder!...

-No estaba informado de eso.....y por su actitud supongo que el problema es grave...

-¡Y que lo diga!.....hasta parece que entre los requisitos para formar parte de él...además de ser un excepcional piloto....es el tener un completo desprecio por la autoridad y la cadena de mando....sus miembros son arrogantes...incluso se sienten en la completa libertar de discutir las órdenes que se les dan...

-Si me disculpa...¿no cree estar exagerando un poco coronel?

-En absoluto....empecemos por su líder....el capitán Hunter, ese piloto de circo....sus discusiones con el personal del puente...en especial con la capitana Hayes, son cosa de todos los días....

-¿Se refiere a la capitana Lisa Hayes?

-... ¿la conoce?

-Sí....era la prometida de mi primo Karl Riber....la conocí en la Academia....- el capitán McGill pareció por un momento perder el interés en las quejas del coronel Maistroff _-....Lisa...me pregunto si aún te acuerdas de mí..._

-¡Capitán McGill!..... ¿me está escuchando?...-preguntó Maistroff al notar su distracción

-... ¡Oh sí...disculpe!... ¿me decía?...

-Bien...también está el segundo al mando....el teniente Sterling...con su pelo largo ¡y AZUL!...además aún no entiendo cómo fue que pudo ingresar... ¡hasta utiliza lentes correctivos!...-se apretó las sienes -.....y el peor defecto de todos es su esposa.... ¡esa zentraedi demente!

-Bueno...tengo entendido que están entre los mejores pilotos con los que contamos

-No me haga pensar que el traerlo aquí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, capitán....si comenzamos así...no podré confiar en que usted imponga el orden y la disciplina en ese bendito escuadrón...

El capitán McGill se incorporó al momento, no iba a permitir que nadie dudara de su capacidad

-Coronel, Maistroff.....yo soy un oficial de casta....si me hago cargo del escuadrón...tenga por seguro que no permitiré ninguna falta....impondré el respeto y la disciplina entre mis hombres...-declaró con convicción

-¡Espero que así sea!....sus referencias y trayectoria son impecables....y ya es hora de que oficiales profesionales tomen las riendas...y no advenedizos improvisados...

-...pero solo estaré al frente mientras el capitán Hunter se restablece...

-No se preocupe...si lo hace bien...yo me encargaré de que la asignación sea permanente....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya todo estaba listo para que Rick abandone el hospital, Lisa ya se había hecho cargo de recoger los medicamentos y los trámites del alta.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la puerta de salida, cuando uno de los guardias de la entrada acudió a su encuentro

-Capitana Hayes, Capitán Hunter - se cuadró ante ellos – lo siento... ¡no pueden salir por la puerta principal!

-¿Sucede algo, cabo?- preguntó Lisa

-Si, señora....en la entrada se encuentra la señorita Minmei en una limosina esperando para llevar al capitán Hunter a su casa....

Lisa agradeció interiormente que Rick no pudiese ver su expresión de molestia ante la noticia

-...pero ese no es el problema...

-Explíquese, cabo.... ¿cuál es el problema? – preguntó Rick

-El problema es que no viene sola...la acompaña un ejército de periodistas...

Rick apretó los puños con fuerza, al parecer su negativa de hacer de su estancia en el hospital un show para los medios, le había importado muy poco a Miss Macross.

Lisa al verlo comprendió su incomodidad, pero aún dudaba de la actitud que el piloto tomaría

-Cabo....nos retiraremos por el garaje del edificio anexo...haga los arreglos para que un taxi nos espere ahí...- ordenó el capitán Hunter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después ambos se encontraban en un taxi dirigiéndose al barrio militar

-¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho!....yo le advertí que no quería presentarme en público así...-comentó Rick indignado, señalándose a sí mismo -...seguro que me veo como un completo desastre andante...

Lisa lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Te aseguro que no....pese a todo....tú te ves muy bien

-Claro....debo verme muy atractivo con todos estos vendajes....-comentó con ironía

Ella se inclinó para tomar su mano y agregó

-A mis ojos,....eso no tiene ninguna importancia....deberías saberlo después de tanto tiempo....

Lisa acentuó la presión en la mano de Rick. Él puso la otra mano sobre la suya más calmado, y ambos no se soltaron hasta que llegaron a casa del piloto

Al descender del taxi, Lisa exclamó

-¡Nunca tendré un amigo más preciado que tú!...

Esta frase tuvo el efecto de una ducha fría sobre Rick. Él había creído por un instante, que ella sentía algo más fuerte por él que una simple amistad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingresaron a la casa, Lisa lo guió hasta el sofá de la sala

-¡Ya estás en tu casa!

-¡Gracias a Dios...los hospitales me enferman!– suspiró aliviado

-Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo para que siempre tengas a alguien pendiente de tí...por si necesitas ayuda...-explicó Lisa - ....al menos lo primeros días....hasta que te adaptes...

-Pues, de hecho necesito algo de ayuda ahora.....recuerda que cuando veía no era muy bueno en la cocina,....pero me las arreglaba,....ahora que....bueno....se me hace muy complicado el asunto,..... ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¡Rick!

-No es que yo quiera preparar una cena formal.....eso no podía hacerlo ni antes de lo que pasó....- dijo intentando sonreír -....solo quisiera ser un poco independiente y al menos preparar café...sin tener temor de incendiar la casa

-¡Ya verás como pronto podrás hacer eso....y mucho más!.... ¡yo te ayudaré!.....solo será cuestión de que te esfuerces...y aprendas como hacerlo...

-Lo haré.....no quiero ser una carga para nadie.... ¡mucho menos para ti!

-¡Nunca digas eso!....tú no eres una carga para mí....

-Gracias.....

-Ahora vamos....en un momento prepararemos algo sencillo – dijo a tiempo de dirigirse a la cocina

-Pero....no sé como ir

Oyó sus pasos de vuelta, después sintió su tibia y suave mano posarse sobre la suya, sin saber por qué esto le produjo un leve estremecimiento, del cual esperó ella no se percatara.

Ella comenzó a guiarlo haciendo que tanteara lo que había a su alrededor.

-Este es el sofá,....la mesa,...y la pared.....recuerda que debes contar los pasos....y hacer un esquema mental...

-Entraron en la cocina.

-Bien desde el sofá de la sala a la puerta de la cocina hay...

-Hay 9 pasos...

-Primera regla...puertas completamente abiertas....o completamente cerradas....si no obedeces esto podrías sufrir un accidente...

-¡Nada a medias!... ¡Entendido!

-Muy bien, estamos en la cocina, aquí esta el refrigerador,....la mesa,....el lavamanos,...los gabinetes...

A medida que mencionaba cada cosa hacía que la tocara, que contara los pasos que separaban cada lugar y tanteara los objetos

-Una regla más....cada cosa en su lugar...... mientras estés así, debes ser extremadamente ordenado..... se acabaron tus días de dejar todo tirado por todas partes....olvida aquello de: "yo me entiendo en mi desorden, Lisa"....o.... "¿No crees en el desorden creativo?......y sobre todo.... "Mi casa....mi desorden...mi problema" – dijo aludiendo a las "disculpas" que él le daba cada vez que ella venía a arreglar su casa y lo increpaba por su desorden -.... ¿entendido?

-Disfrutas esto... ¿no es así?.....

Ella rió, Rick al escucharla pensó que siempre le había gustado oír su sonora risa

-Solo por hoy cocinare yo,......pero desde mañana debe comenzar a cocinar usted, capitán Hunter.... ¿me ha entendido?

-¡Orden recibida, capitana Hayes!

-Hmmm.... ¿qué se te antoja Rick?

-Pues, lo que haya....no creo que tenga provisiones suficientes como para ponerme exigente

Lisa lo llevó hacia el refrigerador y le dijo

-Te equivocas....tienes lo suficiente....ya me encargué de eso

Rick notó con sus manos que su refrigerador tenía todo lo necesario

-Gracias, Lisa...tú siempre piensas en todo.... ¡eres maravillosa!...

-Si te la pasas alabándome conseguirás envanecerme, Hunter....

-Son alabanzas sinceras.... no sé que haría sin ti...yo...-quería decir algo más, pero no se atrevió -...yo quisiera preguntarte donde aprendiste todo esto....porque al parecer sabes exactamente como debe comportarse alguien con un problema como el mío

-Eso es porque hace algunos años, mientras estudiaba en la academia, unos amigos y yo, éramos voluntarios en una institución como a la que te negaste a ir.....pero ahora vamos a lo importante y dejemos el bla bla.....no se tú....pero yo tengo hambre...así que ya decidete...

-¿Qué te parece... pasta?

-¡Perfecto!

Cocinaron juntos, Lisa le pedía los ingredientes y él se los pasaba

Al principio le fue dificultoso, pero pronto se ubicó y pudo hacer mejor las cosas que ella le pedía. Lisa nunca dejaría de admirar la capacidad de Rick Hunter para sobreponerse a las pruebas que constantemente le presentaba la vida.

La cena pronto estuvo lista y se sentaron a comer

_-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que preparamos algo juntos.....ya casi había olvidado que cocinas delicioso,.....¿podrías alguna vez dejar de ser tan...perfecta?-_pensaba mientras probaba la deliciosa cena

-¿En qué piensas Rick?

-....en que esta es mi última cena decente....como mañana yo cocinaré...apuesto a que haré el mismo tipo de menú que Miriya prepara....tú sabes....postres y café salados....sopas dulces....pan y pastelillos que podrían ser usados como municiones.....y cosas por el estilo

Lisa nuevamente rió, y Rick se contagió de su risa

-_Siempre se veía hermosa cuando reía- _recordó el piloto

-Si Miriya se entera que dijiste eso de la forma en que cocina.....no doy medio crédito por tu vida

-....esa no es invención mía......es un secreto a voces....todos sabemos que cuando los Sterling te invitan a cenar....disimuladamente debes llevar una bolsa a la mesa...y antes de probar algo, debes preguntar quien lo preparó....si fue Max, es comestible....si fue Miriya, hay que aprovechar cualquier descuido para mandarlo a la bolsa....

-Así que usaste ese sistema la última vez que los visitamos

-¡AJA!

-¡¿Y por qué no me advertiste?! – dijo mientras le daba un ligero puñetazo en el brazo sano

-Porque fue muy divertido verte intentar comer esa bazofia.....-comentó Rick intentando contener la risa

-Ya me parecía raro que tú te lo hubieras comido.....y hasta pidieras más...

-Lo confieso...solo lo hice por molestarte...y ahora que caigo en eso.... ¿pudiste sacar la mancha de tus bolsillos?...

-¿Te diste cuenta?.... ¡qué vergüenza!

-¡Hasta Max lo hizo!.....recuerdo que tu rostro mostraba todas las gamas del rojo....mientras disimuladamente ponías el postre de Miriya en tus bolsillos...

-Dios.... ¿qué habrá pensado Max de mí?

-Pues que iba a pensar....que no tienes estómago de acero como él.... ¡además todo es su culpa!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se come todo lo que ella prepara.....la ama tanto que hasta sonríe al hacerlo....así Miriya nunca aprenderá...

-¡Eres imposible!

-.... ¿tú harías lo mismo por mí?

-¿Hacer qué?...

-Comer lo que prepare.....y fingir que te gusta....solo para que no me descorazone...

-Hmmm.... ¡No!....

-Entonces no te sacrificarías por mí.... ¿no me quieres ni un poquito como para hacerlo? -dijo poniendo su mejor cara de víctima

-Lo haría.....pero como tú mismo, lo dijiste...si lo hago ¡nunca aprenderás!

-¡Eres mala conmigo!

-¡Si!

-¡Este mundo va muy mal....ya nadie tiene consideración con los impedidos!...- comentó en tono ofendido

-¡Tonto!

-¡Y encima me insultas!....estás buscando que tome el teléfono, llame al almirante a Monumento y me queje...

-¿Y qué le dirías?- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Pues..... ¡¡¡¡AAAAYYY!!!!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-...él es inteligente....se daría cuenta de inmediato que es una queja...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tomaban café, Lisa le comentaba un incidente pasado en la Base

-......"No hay excusa para una disciplina descuidada... ni siquiera la victoria"....eso fue lo que se atrevió a decirle el coronel Maistroff a Max....

-Yo le hubiese dicho que talvez tiene la razón,.... pero yo nunca supe que un corte de pelo ganara una batalla.

-¡Eres terrible!

Mientras reían Lisa se percató de que la venda que él tenía en el brazo se estaba soltando

-Rick...tu venda del brazo esta floja..... ¿no te diste cuenta?

-Ehhh...creo que si...la estaba sintiendo un poco suelta desde hace rato

-¿Desde cuándo lo sentiste?

-Poco antes de abandonar el hospital

-Entonces por qué no pediste que te la arreglaran..... ¡eres demasiado descuidado!.......ven aquí yo te la arreglaré....-lo obligó a sentarse en una silla, fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a quitar la venda -...lo mejor será hacer ahora mismo la curación y cambiártela...no entiendo por qué no le pediste a la enfermera que revisara tu vendaje, si notaste que se estaba soltando...

-Puede ser que deseaba que fueras tú...quien me ayudara con esto-dijo Rick sin reflexionar

Lisa, se quedó quieta al escuchar esto. El piloto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, he intentó justificarse

-Este....es que lo haces muy bien... lo haces con mucha suavidad....si algún día te cansas de la vida militar....tendrías mucho futuro en el campo médico...

Él intentaba no darle importancia al asunto y sonrió mientras pensaba

_-¡¿Estoy completamente loco?!....¿Por qué dije eso?..._

Lisa recobró su animo y sujetó el brazo de Rick con cuidado y continuó con su trabajo mientras él sentía que le faltaba el aliento ante el suave roce de sus dedos...en realidad su estado lo había vuelto muy sensible

-¡Listo,...terminé!

-Muchas gracias -dijo él en voz baja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa encendió el equipo de sonido y juntos escucharon algunos discos, pasada una hora, ella se había quedado dormida apoyada a él, Rick sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la joven capitana..... y pese a todo lo ocurrido...no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

_-Desde primer momento que te conocí....sentí el impulso irrefrenable de hacerte rabiar......es simplemente sublime esa sinfonía de gritos.... y amenazas que profieres cada vez que te molesta algo que yo hago...- _suavemente acarició su pelo, sintiendo la fragancia que emanaba de él_ - ...Lisa....para mí eres irresistible....total y completamente irresistible....nunca puede resistir el impulso de molestarte....y no sabía por qué......pero ahora lo sé.... ¿de qué otra forma llamaría tu atención?..._

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas del autor**

(*) Un artículo dando los por menores de este tratamiento salió publicado en varios periódicos y páginas web en mayo de este año ;)

-Como verán no me será posible por el momento seguir el ritmo de actualización de mi primer fic, pero al menos trataré de seguir siendo constante.

-Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, ya se imaginarán la reacción del escuadrón Skull ante la imposición de un nuevo líder

-Gracias por seguir la historia, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 3**

Al almirante Henry Gloval no le gustaba pensar en el destino que habría sufrido su mandato, de no haber sido lo bastante afortunado de tener a Lisa Hayes con él.

Por supuesto que había hábiles y valerosos hombres y mujeres en torno suyo, había demasiados ejemplos de valor e integridad extremos como para mencionarlos.

Pero parecía que la devoción de Lisa, su valor y la lealtad hacia él, la convirtieron en la figura crucial en casi todos los combates

Era por eso que había sido más difícil para él, ver los pocos amigos reales que Lisa tenía, lo vacía que estaba su vida de cualquier cosa, excepto del servicio y del deber.

Por supuesto que él no tenía derecho de interferir en la vida personal de ella, pero no podía evitar preocuparse ante los evidentes cambios que había sufrido desde que conociera a cierto piloto, que actualmente se encontraba con baja médica.

Intentó prender su pipa, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo un momento, a mirar a su alrededor....después de hacerlo sonrió,....esta vez Sammie no se encontraba cerca para recordarle el reglamento, estaba solo en la oficina de ciudad Monumento.

Mientras disfrutaba del momento, sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta que había preparado para presentar al Consejo al día siguiente, que contenía los últimos avances en el proyecto SDF-2

Al ver nuevamente los papeles, una idea repentina surgió en su mente

_-Talvez esta sea la respuesta.....además no hay nada mejor que el tiempo y la distancia, para olvidar...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa continuaba dormida en el sofá apoyada a Rick.

Él había acomodado su brazo por sobre sus hombros, solo para que estuviera un poco más cómoda

Sentía su tibio aliento muy cerca de su rostro,...siguió sus impulsos y su mano libre comenzó a rozar levemente la cara de Lisa, hasta que sus dedos se posaron en sus labios....hacía tiempo que anhelaba probarlos nuevamente,.... quería nuevamente sentirlos....lo necesitaba....

-..._ya la he besado antes...pero.... esta vez sería distinto..._

La idea dio vueltas en su cabeza.

-_Ella está dormida....si lo hago con cuidado,....no se enteraría de nada...nadie nunca lo sabría..... _

Se acomodó un poco más en el sofá

-_¿estaría bien hacer eso?....parece dormir muy profundamente...su respiración es acompasada....pero... ¿qué pasa si la despierto?.... ¿qué le digo?...._ _¿me dejaría al menos disculparme....y conservar nuestra amistad?_

Ya en ese punto le era difícil imaginarse la vida lejos de ella, y pensaba que si se enteraba de lo que él estaba comenzando a sentir, lo más probable era que decidiera alejarse

Lo tenía claro, si Lisa despertaba y se daba cuenta, su amistad se perdería...

-_pero por otro lado.._..._si alguna vez vuelvo a besar sus labios...debe ser porque ambos lo deseamos...debe ser después de ganármelo..._

Acorto la poca distancia entre ellos...un beso en la mejilla....le dio un puro, y suave beso en la mejilla. Eso fue todo lo que él pudo darle esa noche, en ese momento...los labios del piloto sintieron la piel de su rostro, era suave, cálida y le provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles...

El fugaz contacto fue suficiente para que ella comenzara a despertar

-Hmmm.....-se estiró desperezándose - ¡creo que me quedé dormida¡

Rick aprovechó para quitar su brazo, no quería que ella malinterpretara su cercanía

Lisa consultó su reloj y se percató de la hora que era

-¡Dios es muy tarde....ya deberíamos estar en la cama!

-¡Oh!...si......es muy tarde... – alcanzó a decir torpemente, mientras trataba de alejar de su mente las imágenes que a la velocidad de la luz se habían formado en su cabeza ante el comentario de Lisa

Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos y se sonrojó muy evidentemente

-¿Te pasa algo Rick? – preguntó Lisa inocentemente

-Oh....no....no me pasa nada...-balbuceó, mientras pensaba _-... ¡malditas hormonas!... ¿desde cuando tengo esta clase de pensamientos?....y con Lisa....eso no puede ser_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la noticia de la designación de una persona ajena al escuadrón Skull, como su líder, corrió por la base como un reguero de pólvora

Precisamente en el hangar del escuadrón, los pilotos de turno comentaban la noticia

-....si eso es verdad,... no estoy dispuesto a recibir órdenes de un espía de Maistroff...-declaró el teniente segundo Greer

-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta....Max es quien siempre a suplido a Rick, cuando ha sido necesario... ¿qué pretende Maistroff al imponernos a alguien ajeno?

-No creo que sea conveniente revelarnos....solo será por un corto tiempo...debemos confiar en que Rick se reponga pronto – trató de tranquilizar las cosas el siempre diplomático Max Sterling

-¿Y si no es así?....según escuché....la ausencia de Rick podría ser larga...- apuntó Ransom

-Y eso le dará a Maistroff la oportunidad perfecta de hacerle una mala jugada al jefe,... – completó el teniente segundo Jackson

-¡Microniano estúpido!,.... ¡aún no entiendo por qué hay personas como él, que se valen de juegos sucios y trampas para lograr sus propósitos!....- espetó molesta Miriya -...entre mi gente....si alguien quería tu puesto,....o te odiaba...no se valía de jugarretas.... ¡TE RETABA A UN DUELO Y PUNTO!.....

-Tampoco es para exagerar la nota, Miriya....-Max intentó calmar los ánimos de su esposa, conociendo que tan en serio se tomaba las cosas

-¡Ya vienen!.... ¡ahí vienen el coronel Maistroff y el capitán McGill! – anunció el teniente tercero Bobby Bell, el más joven miembro del Skull mientras entraba al Hangar apresuradamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El coronel Maistroff y el capitán Mark McGill se dirigían al hangar del escuadrón Skull a hacer oficial la designación del nuevo líder

-Debe tener un carácter bastante fuerte y mano muy dura para dirigir a estos hombres.....ellos respetaban mucho al capitán Hunter, por la forma en que él los manejaba,...y le advierto que será difícil que lo acepten

-Cuanto más difícil...mejor,.... ¡me encantan los retos, coronel!

-¿Cree poder hacerlo?

-¿No me trajo para eso? –dijo con una media sonrisa -....pues no pienso decepcionarlo....así que confíe en mí

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Atención, oficiales en el área...saluden! – se escuchó la voz del cabo que los escoltaba

Todos realizaron el saludo protocolario

-Quiero presentarles al capitán Mark McGill,...quien asumirá el liderazgo temporal del escuadrón Skull, a partir del día lunes...- anunció el coronel Maistroff

Los miembros del escuadrón lo contemplaron con recelo....el dictamen:"ese hombre no les inspiraba ninguna confianza"....y para colmo de males, el parecido físico que tenía con uno de los antimilitaristas más conocidos de Macross no le agradó a nadie

Por su lado el capitán McGill también los estudiaba,...sus nuevos subordinados no ocultaban sus miradas de antipatía y esto lejos de disuadirlo, lo azuzaba más....nunca le había huido a los retos y el ganarse la lealtad de esos hombres le sonaba que sería uno muy grande.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noticia de que el capitán McGill estaba siendo presentado como el nuevo líder Skull, llegó de inmediato a los oídos de las chicas del afamado trío

Estas ni cortas ni perezosas, aprovechando la ausencia de Lisa y Claudia, y que tenían un descanso para tomar café, corrieron hacia las cercanías del hangar para poder conocerlo personalmente

Llegaron justo a tiempo de verlo salir del hangar y despedirse del coronel Maistroff

-Ahí está... ¿lo ven?.... ¡es tal como se los dije!... ¿no les parece atractivo?- preguntó Kim

-Siii....se parece un poco al pesado de Lynn Kyle....pero con ese corte de pelo...y esos ojos......yo creo que se ve mucho mejor que él – comentó emocionada Sammie

-Chicas....se dirige hacia acá – indicó nerviosa Vanessa -.....disimulen...no podemos dar la impresión de mujeres desesperadas....

Mark había notado su presencia y el color de su uniforme, el cual las señalaba como oficiales tácticas y se dirigía hacia ellas para intentar darles conversación, y así averiguar discretamente qué había sido de la vida de una persona que hace mucho tiempo no veía,....presentía que no iba a ser difícil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer día hábil de trabajo, como era de rutina, el capitán McGill se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones del Skull para la reunión donde se daría la asignación de los turnos de la semana.

Esperó en la sala por varios minutos, pero al parecer los miembros del Skull habían decidido no presentarse.

Esperó un poco más y cuando consideró que ya había sido suficiente se incorporó con calma de su asiento y se trasladó nuevamente al hangar, al entrar en este, vio como los pilotos preparaban sus naves dispuestos a realizar el patrullaje de ese día

Algunos de rebeldes pilotos se habían percatado de su presencia, pero respetando el acuerdo al que habían llegado, lo ignoraron por completo, esperando verlo estallar de furia ante su actitud

¿Un estallido de furia?, si esperaban eso del capitán McGill estaban completamente equivocados, quienes se preciaban de conocerlo sabían que Mark McGill nunca se permitiría un rasgo de debilidad así,...no frente a quienes consideraba por el momento sus adversarios.

Mark se acercó a ellos con calma, con una sonrisa...la sonrisa que solía mostrar antes de lanzarse sobre presa

-Así que los pilotos del Skull piensan que se mandan a sí mismos....alguien podría explicarme.... ¿qué sucede aquí? – preguntó más por saber que le contestarían, que por realmente no saberlo

-¡Mis compañeros han decidido no reconocer su autoridad! – explicó Jackson

-¿Podría saber la razón?

-No deseamos recibir órdenes de alguien impuesto....todos los miembros del Skull se han ganado su lugar a pulso – agregó Miriya

-Entonces creen que solo estoy aquí por mero favoritismo.... –dijo con una media sonrisa, para luego preguntar en voz alta -¡¿ESO ES LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN?!

-¿Por qué no regresa por donde vino?,......ningún miembro de este escuadrón desea recibir ordenes de un títere de Maistroff – dijo Greer sin ocultar su desprecio

-Si deseas decirme algo... ¡ven y dímelo de frente! –lo encaró con determinación

-Como guste capitán...- Greer se acercó a él -....pero le sugiero que tenga cuidado...como sabrá el escuadrón Skull es famoso, no solo por la habilidad de sus pilotos...sino también por la poca paciencia que tenemos con gente indeseable...y no crea que su rango va a servirle de protección....

-Así que tienes ganas de retarme... ¡perfecto!.... ¡ven y aclaremos las cosas!...- lo retó mientras se ponía en guardia

-¡Por favor señores!....¡calma!...recuerden que se encuentran de uniforme....este tipo de altercado puede perjudicarlos a ambos – nuevamente Max trataba de evitar un conflicto, sobre todo porque sabía que quien saldría más perjudicado sería su amigo Greer, el ataque a un oficial superior no era un asunto que solía pasarse por alto.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Sterling....que si tu compañero me da una paliza...yo cometeré la bajeza de denunciarlo y pedir su baja....- dijo McGill

Max lo miró con ira contenida, el nuevo líder parecía no querer que las cosas se calmaran

-......este será un asunto interno... ¡TODOS TIENEN MI PALABRA!...- aseguró el capitán McGill

Mark miró en torno suyo con expresión resuelta y todos quedaron convencidos de que hablaba muy en serio

-Aclarado eso... ¿continuamos?....- Mark miró desafiante a su contrincante

John Greer sonrió satisfecho, él era el más alto y corpulento de los miembros del Skull y estaba seguro de poder darle una buena lección al recién llegado

-....le aseguro que no es mi deseo ocasionarle daño permanente,...-advirtió Greer seguro de sí mismo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-Personalmente no me agrada la violencia innecesaria...pero tampoco es mi costumbre evadir una buena pelea....- contestó McGill imitando a su rival, dejando su chaqueta de capitán a un costado y aprestándose a la contienda

-¡Tiene valor! – comentó Max

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Max? – preguntó Bobby Bell que estaba a su lado

-Que es alguien valiente....al menos debemos apuntarle eso a su favor...

Greer fue el primero en atacar, McGill se agachó para evitar el golpe, después giró con gran precisión y lanzó su codo hacia atrás, John quedó por un momento sin aliento y tomándose el vientre trastabilló hacia sus compañeros

-Hummm....te mueves lento....espero que no sea así cuando estés a bordo de un VT...- comentó Mark

John lo miró con furia, sus amigos lo ayudaron a reponerse y volvió al ataque, tiró un gancho con toda su fuerza, pero Mark nuevamente lo esquivó con agilidad, y de nuevo contraatacó asestándole un sólido puñetazo en la nariz haciéndola sangrar

-...sabes...la fuerza no es lo único que importa en una pelea....también vale la habilidad...- dijo en tono burlón

Todos lo miraban con asombro, él tenía reflejos y velocidad, que lo hacían difícil de golpear y de evitar.

El estilo usual que Mark McGill utilizaba para pelear, requería de mucho espacio y mucho movimiento....pero la falta de eso, no importaba mucho esta vez...solo quería probar que era alguien que podía defenderse...y por el momento lo hacía muy bien, no había perdido su sonrisa y un brillo travieso había aparecido en sus ojos

John Greer estaba fuera de sí, se limpió la sangre con el puño de su camisa y volvió al combate...le lanzó un puñetazo,...Mark evitó el golpe con un movimiento ágil

-.... ¡deberías hacer más ejercicio y bajar un poco de peso!...creo que su anterior líder descuidó ese aspecto en ustedes...tus reflejos dan pena...

-¡Maldito presumido!.....quédate quieto y verás de lo que soy capaz – exclamó en tono amenazante mientras se precipitaba sobre él

Mark aumentó el impulso de su atacante con un rápido y fuerte tirón que hizo que John cayera de rodillas, después giró para plantarle una patada de costado en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire

-¡ALTO! -gritó Max observando a su corpulento amigo quien tendido en el suelo aún hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse - ¡Es suficiente!

Greer se limpió la sangre que nuevamente había brotado de su nariz mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡QUE TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN! – le gritó el capitán McGill -¿Alguien más quiere ponerme a prueba? - dijo con voz firme mirando en torno -¿Alguien más piensa que puede pasar encima mío?

-¡Aun falta ver que clase de piloto es! – se escuchó una voz entre los pilotos reunidos

-Todavía tienen dudas.... ¡de acuerdo!....denme unos minutos....después....se presentará en los simuladores....cualquiera que se crea capaz de vencerme...

Se alejó en dirección de los simuladores, una vez solos, todos se volvieron hacia Max

-Escucha Max....tú eres el más indicado para representar a nuestro escuadrón.....- le indicó el teniente segundo Jackson

-¡Demuéstrale que es soberbio y no tiene por qué estar aquí! – lo alentó Greer aún dolido físicamente y en su orgullo por la derrota

-¡Tienes razón!....pero si nos ha retado es porque tiene la seguridad de poder hacernos frente....- contestó Max

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Miriya

-Tengan en cuenta que los simuladores acaban de cargarse con el último programa...y este fue desarrollado en la Base de Japón....sospecho que él lo conoce desde su desarrollo...

-... ¿crees que él piense aprovechar esa ventaja para hacernos caer en ridículo? – preguntó Bobby Bell

-Lo mejor será que Max no sea el único en enfrentársele...-Jackson había comprendido la estrategia

-Entonces también lo haré yo – declaró Miriya molesta -....Reúnanse de inmediato en los simuladores....ventaja o no...voy a darle una lección

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se encontraban en los simuladores, el capitán McGill dejó oír su voz

-El nuevo programa simula un auténtico escenario de batalla,....los participantes interactúan entre sí,....la cantidad de enemigos y sus capacidades de ataque son aleatorios....debo aclarar que no nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros,...el objetivo es completar la misión,...cada uno de nosotros recibirá un puntaje de acuerdo a sus acciones,...bajas inferidas al enemigo, uso eficiente del armamento y apoyo en la realización de la misión....¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO SERÁ COMO EN UN COMBATE REAL!.... ¿LO HAN COMPRENDIDO?

Todos asintieron

-....el trato es el siguiente...ustedes elijan a sus representantes,....después haremos la prueba y el que obtenga el mejor puntaje será el vencedor

Todos se miraron entre sí

-Estamos de acuerdo...- contestó Jackson en representación de todos - ....ya decidimos quienes nos representarán....serán los Sterling

-Esperaba que los eligieran a ellos....-sonrió satisfecho-....¡no hay problema!

Se irguió y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse repentinamente

-....pero ahora... ¡escuchen esto!...si gano,.....ustedes no volverán a cuestionar mi autoridad y mucho menos mi capacidad.....si pierdo.... ¡abandonaré mi puesto en el acto!

-¡Excelente!....eso es todo lo que queremos...-contestaron en coro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡MALDICIÓN!.... ¡no puede ser que sea tan torpe!

Intentó levantarse, pero al apoyar su mano al piso se hizo una cortada con los vidrios que estaban esparcidos por el piso

Lisa que estaba en la cocina, al escucharlo corrió junto a él

-... ¿qué paso, Rick?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-Nada....solo quería llevar esta botella a la cocina y tropecé.... ¡diablos!....ayer casi no tenía problemas para caminar por la casa y hoy tropiezo con todo....

-Eso es normal....les pasa a todos los que tienen un problema como el tuyo, los primeros días pueden movilizarse sin mayor dificultad, en lugares conocidos,...pero cuando pasan los días....parecen olvidar las cosas....es por eso que te dije que debes usar el método de contar los pasos y hacer un esquema mental

-Lo sé,....pero esperaba al menos moverme por aquí sin caerme a cada rato – replicó con frustración

Lisa fue hacia el baño a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la herida, regresó rápidamente y mientras ella vendaba la herida él se autocompadecía en silencio

_-...desde niño he tratado de no depender de nadie...pero en este momento no tengo control sobre mi vida,....nunca tuve miedo del futuro....solo aceptaba las cosas tal como venían... pero ahora.... ¿que será de mí si la operación no resulta?__....-_ sintió como ella lo curaba con sumo cuidado, se imaginaba claramente su rostro al hacerlo -.... _he sido un total y absoluto estúpido...solo ahora me doy cuenta....ahora que ni __siquiera puedo verte,....si antes que era un hombre completo no era digno de ti.....ahora....ahora ¿qué?...de seguro solo sientes compasión al verme en este estado..._

La idea vio vueltas en su cabeza atormentándolo

-¡¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN, LISA!! – exclamó mientras hacía que ella le soltara la mano que estaba curando y se incorporaba del sillón en el que se había sentado

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¡vuelve a sentarte, Rick!.... ¡aún no he terminado!...

-¡Tú no eres mi enfermera particular!....no tienes por qué curarme.....es más no tienes por qué estar aquí....

Rick deseaba estar solo, la idea de que ella sintiera lástima por él, lo tenía fuera de sí.

-¿Me estás echando?

-...no lo tomes así...agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí estos días....pero ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo....tú tienes muchas obligaciones en la Base y las estás descuidando por estar pendiente de mí

-...pero no puedo dejarte en este momento...solo piensa en lo que acaba de pasarte...

-Eso pasó por andar confiando....pasó porque estás aquí....debo aprender nuevamente a valerme por mí mismo...a no depender de nada, ni de nadie..... ¡quiero estar solo!...¿no lo entiendes?

-¡Si eso es lo que deseas....por mí no hay problema!..... ¡Has con tu vida lo que quieras!

Se fue hacia la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max le disparó a una quadrono que había aparecido a sus espaldas y la vio desaparecer en un fuego fatuo movedizo que se disipó y oscureció. Se le ocurrió que esos puntos parpadeantes de luz de su radar, podrían estar desvaneciéndose sólo para congregarse y atacarlo de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

—¡Max! ¡Dos en punto! —apoyó Miriya, que estaba a la derecha de Max, todavía acabando con un pod que se dirigía directamente hacia ella desde su derecha.

Max terminó con otro pod enemigo, cuando sus sistemas detectaron otro grupo que se dirigía hacia él desde su izquierda, luego cruzó su rayo y quemó a los pods de las dos.

Miriya captó movimientos sinuosos a su izquierda y empezó a saturar su consola con una salva sostenida de Protocultura; era como una medusa llena de serpientes de energía.

Mark en modalidad Battloid, silbaba y daba gritos de guerra penetrantes, cada vez que descubría nuevos blancos, parecía estar divirtiéndose, su puntería era envidiable.

Los tres formaron una rueda de seguridad con sus Battloids, estaban rodeados por un mar de señales luminosas de los enemigos.

El mecha de Mark barría sus objetivos constantemente, tiro de arriba abajo y de diestra a siniestra, lo mismo que los Sterling, pero los atacantes eran implacables.

Era como si el holo-paisaje hubiera cobrado vida. La simulación era totalmente realista

Los Battloids de los Sterling luchaban con toda la fuerza, poder y precisión que la robo-tecnología había puesto en ellos, pero la situación parecía irremediable, sus niveles de energía estaban cayendo abruptamente debido a las demandas feroces de los sistemas de armas.

Repentinamente de un sector que inicialmente se había mostrado despejado surgió un crucero

Max observó otra docena de pods blindados saliendo de él, los cuales se acercaron lo bastante para golpear a Miriya, que estaba a su derecha. Los escudos no parecían dar ninguna protección contra esas cosas.

En el ínterin, varios más cayeron sobre Max desde lo alto

Max se obligó a enfrentar el hecho de que no había escape para los Battloids. Los pods parecían salir de todas partes y él no podía ver ninguna ruta de retirada.

Mark voló rápidamente a través de los aviones cazas enemigos, para acercarse al puente del crucero.

Antes de que los Sterling atinaran a apoyarlo o realizar un ataque por su cuenta, soltó una tremenda ráfaga a quemarropa, penetrando los escudos y reventando la vasta curva del cristal de observación enemigo.

Aún le quedó energía al VT del capitán McGill para retirarse, en cambio los Sterling vieron interrumpida su acción por la falta de energía,...acabando de inmediato la simulación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick se encontraba solo en su cuarto tendido en la cama, estaba completamente frustrado, porque Lisa se había marchado disgustada con él.

_-Lo siento Lisa....no debería haber actuado así....pero no puedo soportar la idea de que sientas pena por mí....no,...no acepto eso...no quiero que sientas eso por mí..._

Pasaron unos minutos, comenzó a tranquilizarse y nuevamente surgió la esperanza

_-...no debo desesperarme...todo saldrá bien....la operación será un éxito, debo confiar en eso....después me dedicaré por completo a conquistarla.....y el primer paso será compensarla, por la forma en la que la he tratado todo este tiempo.....he sido muy injusto ella....lo sé,....pero eso va ha cambiar...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una voz electrónica dio los resultados de la prueba

-...Teniente comandante Maximilian Sterling, muerto en combate, no realizó la eyección a tiempo,....uso excesivo de energía, Puntaje: 760,.... Teniente primero Miriya Parino Sterling, muerta en combate, no realizó la eyección a tiempo,...uso excesivo de energía, puntaje: 740...Capitán Mark McGill: alta probabilidad de retorno a base, uso eficiente de energía puntaje: 850.... Observación final: crucero pese a daño inferido, continuó operativo....misión no completada....

Max escuchó atentamente los resultados y algunas otras observaciones del programa de simulación

-Al parecer ninguno de nosotros pudo realmente vencer la prueba – comentó finalmente

-Si, hasta ahora nadie ha logrado completar la misión...al parecer fue diseñado así,.....pero el trato era que quien obtenía el mejor puntaje...sería el vencedor...y como escucharon yo lo obtuve...-hizo notar Mark

-¡Pero es seguro que usted ya entrenó varias veces con ese programa!....usted tenía ventaja – observó Jackson

-¡¿Ventaja?!....por si no lo observaron la mayor parte del tiempo los Sterling trabajaron juntos....en equipo....y ninguno de los dos hizo mucho para ayudarme....entonces ¿Quién tuvo la ventaja?...-Mark los miró desafiante – hicimos un trato...ahora deben cumplirlo

-¡NO PUEDE OBLIGARNOS! – gritó Greer

-¡UN MOMENTO COMPAÑEROS!....cuando uno se compromete a algo... ¡hay que cumplirlo!.....él ganó...entonces debemos respetar el acuerdo – declaró Max Sterling

Todos se miraron entre sí y a regañadientes aceptaron

-...sin embargo debe saber que no nos complace su nombramiento capitán McGill......-completó Max

-Sí.... ¡lo sé!

-Hay algo más...es indispensable que comprenda que nosotros solo aceptaremos su autoridad mientras nuestro verdadero líder se repone de sus heridas.... ¡usted tiene nuestra obediencia...pero él tiene nuestra lealtad!.... ¡no lo olvide nunca capitán McGill! – declaró con convicción Max Sterling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa se dirigía a su casa molesta por lo ocurrido con el piloto

_-....como de costumbre, yo termino siendo la culpable de todo lo que te pasa Rick....ya me extrañaba que estuviésemos tanto tiempo sin ninguna discusión....no importa lo que pase...siempre acabamos peleando....francamente ya estoy cansada....este ciclo debe terminar...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez repartidos los nuevos turnos, los pilotos del Skull salieron cada uno a completar sus tareas, solo Miriya tuvo que quedarse porque fue llamada a la oficina de campo del capitán McGill

Cuando entró en su oficina, vio como él se encontraba adjuntando los resultados de la prueba en el simulador, a los archivos personales de su esposo y el suyo propio

-Reconozca que no nos ganó limpiamente...usted conocía muy bien la trampa de la simulación....el crucero apareció de la nada – lo encaró Miriya

-¡¿Trampa?!.....si eso sucediera en una batalla real.... ¿podría decirle eso al enemigo?....muchas veces han tenido la capacidad de anular nuestros radares y sorprendernos...

-No me refiero a eso.... ¡MALDICIÓN!

-Vamos...no se exalte....su esposo...usted y yo sabemos que es así...fue por eso que ambos aceptaron su derrota

Miriya quedó en silencio, aún no entendía por qué el capitan McGill la había llamado a su despacho

-De todas formas, reconozco que es usted es muy hábil....y digna de la fama de este escuadrón.....-dijo mientras observaba el archivo personal de Miriya, que tenía en sus manos -...es por esto que he decidido que sea mi segunda al mando Teniente primero Parino Sterling

-¡QUÉEE! – preguntó Miriya anonadada ante las palabras del nuevo líder Skull

-¡Lo escuchó perfectamente!

-¡No crea que va ha ganarme con eso!....además ese puesto es de mi esposo y yo no voy a quitárselo....

-¡Usted no va ha quitarle nada a nadie!....su puesto será tan temporal como el mío....- explicó Mark -...y no se lo pedí... ¡ESTA ES UNA ORDEN!....así que obedézcala....o presente su dimisión....¡antes de que la acuse formalmente de insubordinación!

Miriya lo miró desafiante, si sus ojos pudieran desintegrar a alguien, el capitán McGill hubiera desaparecido en el acto.

-¡No sé lo que pretende!.....pero acaba de cometer el peor error de toda su vida – le advirtió la meltrán

-Eso está por verse....ahora retírese....y su primera orden es informar al teniente comandante Sterling que ha sido relevado del puesto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Lisa Hayes empezaba su turno después de los días de descanso, que había pedido para poder acompañar a Rick y ayudarlo en su casa.

De ingreso a su oficina, algo que estaba en su escritorio le llamó la atención vivamente, era un trébol de tres hojas, con una de ellas partida, convirtiéndolo en un trébol de cuatro hojas a la fuerza,...ese era el amuleto de un amigo que no veía hace mucho tiempo...

_-No puede ser..._

-....los golpes de suerte se los busca uno mismo....nosotros construimos nuestro destino... ¿lo recuerdas?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¿MARK?!..... – se volvió hacia donde se había escuchado la voz

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el nuevo líder Skull

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lisa...

Lisa lo contempló impactada, no podía creer tener a Mark McGill delante de suyo, con la misma expresión autosuficiente de siempre.

-..... ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estaba en la base de Japón,...de pronto mis pensamientos volaron hacia mi mejor amiga de la academia,....y cuando me di cuenta...ya me encontraba en un avión volando a Macross,....para después proceder a buscarte por toda la Base, hasta dar contigo...

-¡No te creo!

-Entonces que te parece esta historia....todo ya estaba muy "fácil" en Japón...y como tú sabes soy muy inquieto...- ingresó a la oficina con paso firme -...así que me vine por acá a ver si consigo algo de acción....y de paso ver a la ingrata de Lisa Hayes....que nunca se digna a escribirme al menos unas líneas para comprobar si sigo vivo...

-¡Bobo! –dijo a tiempo de ir a abrazarlo fraternalmente

Mark al tenerla en sus brazos y ver como brillaban sus ojos recordó un incidente ocurrido entre ellos hace ya varios años...también esa vez había visto brillo en sus ojos...pero era un fulgor provocado por la furia...

-----------Flashback---------

Durante el tiempo pasado en la academia ambos habían sido los mejores amigos, debido al compromiso de Lisa con Karl Riber, Mark la consideraba prácticamente como un miembro de su familia y como tal la trataba.

Estudiaban juntos, hacían equipo en competencias, prácticas y laboratorios. Su amistad parecía ser realmente fuerte, los dos soñaban con el día en que podrían reunirse con Karl en la Base Sara

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que la noticia del ataque y destrucción de la Base de Marte llegó a la Tierra

Mark dejó la academia por un tiempo, para reunirse con su familia que estaba devastada con la noticia

Mientras, Lisa había optado por cerrar el dolor dentro suyo, siempre había sido una persona sumamente responsable y devota con el trabajo, pero también era alguien llena de vida....después de la muerte de Karl, su carácter sufrió un cambio brusco, se transformó en la imagen de eficiencia....fría y competente, racionalizando su postura distante en nombre del "compromiso con el deber"

Cuando Mark retornó a la academia, se encontró con que Lisa buscaba evitar cualquier contacto con él, al principio intentó entenderlo, sabía que el gran parecido físico que tenía con su primo, hacía que ella volviese a sentir el dolor de su muerte cada vez que lo veía

Al paso del tiempo intentaron volver a su antigua amistad, presentándose una magnífica oportunidad en la fiesta de graduación, ella inicialmente se había negado a ir, pero ante la insistencia de él, había accedido

La celebración estaba en su punto, bailaron juntos, pero después de unas piezas ella quiso retirarse,...las fiestas no eran lo suyo....no desde la muerte de su prometido...

Mark se disgustó mucho, Lisa tenía una herida emocional que se negaba a dejar sanar y él no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados

-¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR CON ESA MALDITA ACTITUD!..... ¡no puedes echarte a morir!....debes reponerte y volver a vivir......- la tomó de la muñeca de forma nada amable - ¡¡KARL MURIÓ....Y ESO ES ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES CAMBIAR!!

Lisa quiso responderle con una cachetada, pero al intentar hacerlo, provocó que la tomara de ambas muñecas y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo

-Estoy cansado de que siempre me desprecies, Lisa...estoy cansado de que me veas solo como un amigo...o como el primo de Karl.... ¿no te das cuenta de lo que despiertas en mí?.......- dijo vehementemente, desprendiendo un extraño fulgor de sus ojos verdeazulados

La miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta a sus palabras y luego cerró sus ojos y sin que ella lo esperara, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Lisa estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Mark, así que aprovechó que ya no la sujetaba con la misma fuerza para darle un brusco empellón y alejarlo de ella

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!.... –volvió a lanzarle un golpe y esta vez él no esquivó

-¡JA!... ¡VALIÓ LA PENA! – dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla y nuevamente adoptaba la pose de conquistador que ella tanto odiaba

-¡Cállate!...... ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!... ¡Te odio!- Lisa parecía desprender fuego en su mirada

Los dos se retiraron de la fiesta disgustados, cada quien por su lado.

_-¡La besé!...sé que no debí hacerlo… pero no me arrepiento....-_cerró los ojos intentando retener las sensaciones que el fugaz momento le había provocado -... _¡qué tibios y suaves son los labios de esa testaruda!… _

Al día siguiente, por el bien de ambos, disimularon haber olvidado aquel penoso incidente, no fue necesario pedir disculpas, ni explicaciones.

Poco tiempo después, sus caminos se separaron al ser asignados, ella al SDF-1 y él a la base de Japón

-----------fin del flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark, había creído que todo aquello era ya un asunto del pasado, provocado talvez por los tragos que había tomado....pero ahora que la volvía a ver, ya no como una adolescente o como la novia de su primo, sino como una mujer....no estaba muy seguro de ello

-Aceptarías...tomar una copa conmigo,...obviamente cuando terminen nuestros turnos...solo para recordar viejos tiempos – propuso intentando que ella no notara su nerviosismo

-¡Claro, tigre!... - dijo Lisa usando el apodo que le dieron en la academia

-¡Hace años que nadie me llama así, Lisa! – dijo riendo

-No sé por qué....por lo que veo sigues con tu patentada pose de fiera al acecho...-dijo mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza -...el "tigre" McGill,...esperando el momento oportuno, para caer sobre su presa...

-Y espera a que te cuente...quienes son mis futuras víctimas – le dijo en tono conspirativo

-¡Por Dios!.... ¡pobres de ellos!

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella interrumpió la conversación para atenderlo

-¡Capitana Hayes, al habla!

-Lisa...soy yo...

-¡Rick!

-Si, llamaba para disculparme por lo de ayer...lo siento mucho...estaba fuera de mí...espero que lo comprendas...esto es muy duro para mí....y...

-Lo entiendo...no tienes porque disculparte...

Mark notó el pequeño temblor en su voz, mientras conversaba con el tal "Rick", y sintió una gran incomodidad al imaginar de quien se trataba

-_...si lo que me contaron las chicas del trío es cierto... ese es Rick Hunter...-_esperó un poco para seguir hablando con ella, pero por lo que veía la conversación de Lisa iba a extenderse -...._hmmm.....no debo ser "inoportuno" _

Sonrió para sí mismo, felicitándose por lo que se le había ocurrido, se acercó a ella despacio, se colocó detrás suyo y...

-....debo irme....no olvides que te estaré esperando - le susurró al oído

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Rick se sobresaltó

-Lisa... ¿QUIÉN ESTA CONTIGO?...

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas del autor.-**

-Bueno, seguimos con la historia, por el momento vamos a paso lento, pero seguro.

-Perdón a quienes esperaban que los miembros del Skull dieran rápidamente cuenta del intruso, y claro que McGill continuará teniendo problemas con ellos, pero eso lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

-Gracias por su atención y su paciencia


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 4**

Rick había oído claramente la voz de un hombre susurrándole un "te estaré esperando" a Lisa Hayes y la furia hacía que sintiera la sangre hervir en sus venas ¿Quién podía tener ese tipo de confianza con ella?

-...Lisa, aún no me has contestado..... ¿Quién está ahí contigo?-volvió a preguntar intentando controlar su enojo

-... ¿qué pasa contigo?.... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – inquirió Lisa sorprendida por el tono que había empleado Rick

-...que clase de pregunta es...pues... ¡una como cualquier otra!...y no me cambies de tema.... ¿O ES QUE TE REÚNES EN SECRETO CON ALGUIEN?

-Si yo me reúno o no con alguien... ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hunter!.... ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme esos reclamos?- cortó de inmediato, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo

Mark alcanzó a oír esto último y terminó de irse con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-_A ese tipo no le caerá mal una sacudida...._

* * *

-Me colgó.... ¡cómo fue capaz de hacerlo!

Volvió a marcar pero esta vez su llamada no fue contestada, al parecer Lisa Hayes no tenía ganas de hablar con él

Lo intentó nuevamente con igual resultado

-..._Tienes que contestarme, Lisa....aunque termine por arruinar el botón de redial.....vas a contestarme..._

Esperó un poco, hasta que escuchó como contestaban su llamada

-¡Lisa...yo...!

Solo escuchó como cortaban la llamada

-¡DIABLOS!

Nuevamente volvió a marcar

-.... ¡vamos a ver quien es más terco!...

Esta vez solo se escuchó el sonido de línea ocupada

-... ¡dejó el teléfono descolgado!..... ¡no puede ser!...¡no puede hacerme esto!...

Comenzó a maldecir, y recontramaldecir a todo ser viviente sobre la Tierra, mientras apretaba el auricular hasta lastimarse.

Con dificultad marcó el número del celular de Lisa, pero otra vez su llamada no fue contestada

Volvió a maldecir interiormente, aunque ahora también incluyó a todo ser viviente en el vasto universo

Era la primera vez que ella no contestaba una llamada suya,...tiró el teléfono al suelo y se quedó inmóvil en el sillón.....su mente era un caos.....no podía pensar con claridad.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en lo que alguna vez fue conocido como Sacramento, una muchacha de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos color miel, observaba las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña hacienda

En ese lugar, ella había pasado varios años de su vida, el tiempo que su madre había convivido con un hombre que tenía un circo aéreo.

_-El "tío Pop"....uno de los muchos "tíos" que conocí en mi vida...._-recordó mientras suspiraba

El tío Pop tenía un hijo, casi tres años menor que ella, con quien desde el primer momento había trabado una especial amistad, que al paso de los años fue transformándose en algo más....

Evocaba incluso como él le había declarado su amor y hasta había llegado a escribirle un poema

* * *

En el hangar del Skull, Maximilian Sterling preparaba su VT para el patrullaje de la mañana.

El piloto de cabello azul tenía el seño fruncido y evidentes ojeras, era indudable que había pasado una mala noche y casi todos los pilotos ya sabían la razón

-¿Viste la cara de Max?....parece que no le cayó nada en gracia que lo cambiaran por su esposa – comentó en voz baja Bobby Bell a Peter Jackson mientras ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas naves

-...Shhh...si te oye, viene y se desquita con nosotros – le contestó en voz baja -....además ahí viene Miriya

Ambos se apresuraron a abordar sus cazas y dejar a la pareja en privado

-Ya se puede hablar contigo, Max....o aún sigues molesto conmigo - preguntó Miriya con frialdad

Max se volvió hacia ella y la miró con calma

-No estoy molesto contigo, Miriya....entiendo que no tenías otra alternativa que obedecer....que esa fue una orden directa

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que me pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar que McGill se trae algo entre manos...

-Entonces piensas que me nombró como segunda al mando solo para usarme...que en realidad no merezco un puesto de esa confianza....- lo miró con furia -....pues déjame aclararte que soy alguien experimentada y puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier tarea que tú hagas....

-¡¿Lo ves?!....¡eso lo que quiere!.... ¡quiere que peleemos!.... ¡quiere vernos separados!....quiere ponerte de su lado,...

-¡Estas equivocado!.... ¡No soy tan fácil de manejar como tú crees! – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la oficina con paso rápido sin despedirse, ni volver la mirada

Max se quedó solo con sus pensamientos

_-Lo siento Miriya....es que no acabo de confiar en ese tipo...no sé que pensar de él....siempre sonriendo, siempre confiado y con esa mirada con la que parece estar buscando cual es tu punto débil.....-_suspiró frustrado_ - ...es una lástima que haya encontrado tan pronto el mío..._

* * *

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – volvió a golpear sus puños entre sí

– Rick Hunter....deja de pensar en babosadas… ¡tan solo por un momento! -Se dijo a mi mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

-Ella estaba con alguien en su oficina, pero... ¡¿por qué tengo que pensar que había algo más en eso?!.... Bueno no es tan difícil saberlo,...nunca antes me había tratado así....y eso me vuelve loco..... ¿por qué se portó así conmigo?

Para su desgracia su conciencia le respondió de inmediato

-...soy un...un.... ¿Cómo no va a estar molesta, después de todo lo que le dije? -dijo golpeándose la cabeza - ....nunca me pongo a pensar lo que le digo…

Golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón

-¡Diablos!....lo peor de todo es que tengo la impresión de que algo ocurre en la base y me lo están ocultando....hasta Max evita comentarme cómo están las cosas por ahí

* * *

Era ya la hora de almuerzo y Miriya, pensó en retirarse para el comedor de la base, pero antes de que dejara su escritorio, el capitán McGill se acercó a hablarle

-Ya leí sus resúmenes de las últimas misiones.....y pese a sus advertencias...aún no me arrepiento de que sea mi segunda al mando....

-No voy a darle el gusto de acusarme de incompetente, capitán McGill

-...nunca lo haría,...una persona de su valía no merecería ese trato....es más...aún no entiendo por qué con toda su experiencia y obvia capacidad, solo tiene el grado de teniente primero,...de acuerdo a los informes que tengo....usted era una líder quadrono bastante afamada....el equivalente al mítico Roy Fokker, el primer líder Skull

-...pierde el tiempo.....no caigo con zalamerías, capitán

-... ¡¿zalamerías?!.....yo lo digo porque es verdad...no por ganarme su apoyo – sonrió traviesamente -...y si yo solo quisiera halagarla....buscaría frases más apropiadas...y con una mujer de su atractivo....no me sería difícil....

Miriya entrecerró los ojos con furia

-...no lo tome a mal...y disculpe si mi comentario la molestó......- intentó restarle importancia al asunto -...ya habrá tiempo para que me conozca...a veces no puedo evitar el hacerle un piropo a las mujeres a mi alrededor,...si es que las veo interesantes...

La miró de frente

-...pero nunca lo hago con mala intención o como una falta de respeto.....y con una mujer casada como usted muchísimo menos... – se encogió de hombros y rió -...soy así... ¡qué le voy a hacer!.....solo cambiaré el día que la mujer de mis sueños me haga caso.

Miriya quería aclararle un par de cosas al nuevo líder Skull, pero el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, contestó la llamada, mientras Mark se encontraba un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-Lisa, esta tan linda, no cambió nada...debí haberla invitado a almorzar..._

El ruido de su segunda al mando colgando con violencia el aparato, lo sacó de su momentánea ensoñación

-¿Pasó algo Teniente Sterling?

-Llamaron de la oficina del coronel Maistroff para informar que Greer se encuentra detenido por agresión a su oficial superior....-la mirada de la meltrán pareció atravesarlo-...requieren su presencia para formalizar la denuncia

-... ¿pero como pudo pasar eso?

-¡¿Y TODAVÍA TIENE EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARLO?!....

-...sé que se ve mal...pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso

-.... ¡nosotros confiamos en su palabra!.... ¡USTED DIJO QUE TODO EL ASUNTO QUEDARÍA ENTRE NOSOTROS!– dijo a tiempo de sacar el cuchillo que tenía enfundado en el bolsillo delantero de su traje y acercarlo peligrosamente al rostro de Mark

Mark no mostró señal alguna de nerviosismo, ni retrocedió ante la actitud amenazante de Miriya

-Hmmm....interesante cuchillo...por lo que veo es una especie de cruza híbrida entre uno de estilo Japonés y uno de los modelos de caza Randall de largo medio con guarda redonda...- comentó mientras observaba fascinado el arma que estaba muy cerca de su mejilla

Miriya quedó confundida ante el comentario de su nuevo jefe, Max tenía razón, al menos había que decir a su favor que era alguien valiente

-....si alguna vez lo desea....sería un honor mostrarle mi colección de armas blancas...-continuó el capitán McGill

-Casi me engaña...por un momento pensé que no sintió miedo al ver mi cuchillo,...-sonrió satisfecha-...pero toda esta palabrería inútil lo delata.... ¡confiéselo!....está que se muere de miedo....no es más que un cobarde, que vino aquí como aliado de Maistroff para suplantar a nuestro líder.....y acabar con quienes le somos leales

-...lo único que temo es perder a mi segunda al mando...por un estúpido malentendido – dijo mientras le hacía una seña con los ojos para que ella bajara la mirada

Miriya se sobresaltó al comprobar que Mark empuñaba un cuchillo y lo tenía prácticamente apoyado en su costado... ¡¿En qué momento lo había sacado?!

-...reconozca que soy demasiado furtivo para usted...-rió divertido -...en realidad para todos ustedes...

Miriya se retiró un poco, sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo corto, como si se tratara de una brillante y filosa espada samurai en miniatura que reflejaba la luz como un espejo, Mark también se retiró e imitó su posición

Ambos se sonrieron,...ambos eran guerreros natos y la pelea prometía ser buena,... comenzaron a girar calculando la fuerza de su oponente

-....me intriga conocer su estilo...-comentó Mark

-....a mí me intriga ver si tiene sangre en las venas..... ¡TRAIDOR MENTIROSO!

-....yo preferiría una confrontación amistosa....acaban de limpiar la alfombra....-nuevamente el brillo travieso apareció en los ojos verdeazulados

-....como usted quiera.....además no deseo matarlo....solo hacer que confiese que usted es quien provocó esto

-....si gano,.....espero que me ayude a buscar al verdadero culpable de este penoso asunto...

-....si gano.....usted se irá por donde vino...

-... ¿por qué siempre me piden eso?.....a este paso voy a sentirme un apestado...

Cruzaron los cuchillos a modo de saludo antes de la lid

-¡DEFIÉNDASE! -Miriya se arrojó hacia él, cortando el aire con el filo de su acero.

En menos de un segundo ejecutó dos magistrales movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que habrían destripado a un rival menor.

Mark no contraatacó, pero evitó que los cortes y que los empellones lo alcanzaran. Miriya quedó especialmente enfurecida, se retiró para volver a atacar pero...

-Miriya....venia a ver si...-Max Sterling ingresó repentinamente a la amplia oficina de campo del Skull

-¡¡¡¡MIRIYA!!!!.....¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?- gritó exaltado al verlos cruzando armas

Ambos se detuvieron en seco asustados por la intromisión

-Teniente comandante Sterling.... ¡qué gusto tenerlo por acá!....- dijo a modo de saludo el capitán McGill

Max Sterling los miró con furia

-...por favor, no se moleste....solo estábamos resolviendo una diferencia de criterios....

Miriya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la explicación del capitán McGill

-....ya es hora de almuerzo y no conviene seguir con la discusión....qué le parece si declaramos un empate y me da chance de probarle que usted está equivocada, teniente Parino Sterling

-....Bueno....pero por su propio bien espero que no tenga nada que ver en eso -le dijo amenazante

-....empeñé mi palabra....Y ESA VALE.... ¡así que puede jurar que sabré solucionar esto!.....- se paró frente a ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido -....y disfruten su almuerzo chicos.....yo tengo mucho que hacer

* * *

Los Sterling se dirigían al comedor de oficiales, después de dejar al capitán McGill solo en su despacho

-Miriya,...qué fue lo que pasó ahí.... ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MCGILL?

-No lo oíste....él ya te lo explicó.....teníamos una discusión....

Max estaba muy molesto, el ver a su esposa en duelo de cuchillos con otro hombre lo descolocaba,....nadie en todo el mundo, comprendería la razón por la que esto le provocaba unos celos casi incontrolables

* * *

-¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ARRESTARON A UNO DE MIS HOMBRES!,...

El capitán McGill se encontraba en las oficinas de la policía militar, tratando de solucionar el asunto del arresto del teniente Greer

-¡Fueron órdenes del coronel Maistroff, señor! – informó el cabo de guardia

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo comunicaron antes?!

-¡No lo sé, señor!....lo único que me informaron es que usted vendría más tarde a dar sus declaraciones y formalizar la denuncia....

-¡DENUNCIA¡....¿denunciar qué? – Mark se hizo al desentendido

-...pues lo que ya se comenta por toda la base....que el teniente Greer lo agredió ayer en el hangar del Skull, señor...

-¡¿Agredirme?!.....- soltó una sonora carcajada-.... ¿de dónde sacaron eso?....lo único que pasó ayer es que el teniente Greer y yo tuvimos una sesión de entrenamiento en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo....eso es todo...

-...pero, señor...el teniente Greer ya hizo su declaración inicial y dijo que...

-¡No me importa lo que él haya dicho!....el teniente Greer tiene una falla con su autoestima y piensa que contando que me atacó,....alcanzará un poco de popularidad a mis costillas... y yo no pienso permitirlo, ¿me ha entendido, cabo?

-¡Sí, señor!...

-Entonces,....ya inicie los trámites para que el teniente Greer sea liberado de inmediato

-Lo siento, señor...pero eso no será posible

-¡¿Y por qué?!....yo ya le expliqué lo sucedido....y no creo que se deba tener a alguien arrestado solo por fanfarrón.......y yo le daré una sanción administrativa que corresponda...

-Lo entiendo, señor....pero el oficial a cargo, el Mayor Phillips...es el único que puede autorizar eso y en este momento se encuentra fuera de la base ocupado en asuntos oficiales.... también usted debe hacer su declaración formal ante el teniente Salgado, que hace un momento salió a almorzar.....además el teniente Greer debe retractarse de sus primeras declaraciones....y....

-¡Ya lo sé!....toda la maraña burocrática.....aquí, en Japón y todo lugar...las cosas son las mismas...- suspiró resignado -...una pregunta más, cabo

-...señor...

-... ¿puedo visitar al detenido?-Mark deseaba verlo para ponerse de acuerdo en su declaración oficial

-¡Lo siento, señor!....disculpe,....pero por reglamento los implicados en un asunto de esta gravedad no deben reunirse....así se evita....

-... ¿se evita qué?, cabo – lo miró con furia

-...usted ya me entiende, señor....

-... ¿está incomunicado?...

El cabo Sean Thames se dio cuenta de por donde iba el asunto, y no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el joven capitán, le impresionó el ver como intentaba evitar que un problema tan delicado arruinara la carrera de uno de sus hombres y pensó que no perdía nada con darle una pequeña ayuda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ningún oficial superior se encontraba presente

-...tanto como incomunicado,... no, señor.....solo que no se le permitirá comunicarse con ningún miembro de su escuadrón, hasta que este asunto se aclare....- dijo como estaba acostumbrado, casi recitándolo de memoria, pero luego adoptó un tono cómplice -...pero si viniese alguien de otro escuadrón o cualquier miembro de las fuerzas, ajeno a este problema....y pidiese hablar con él....yo no podría negarle una breve entrevista, señor

-Bien...eso es todo lo que deseaba saber,....llámeme en cuanto el Teniente Salgado esté de retorno para dar mi declaración,...quiero solucionar esto lo más pronto posible.... ahora me retiro...y gracias por todo, cabo Thames

-¡Fue un placer ayudarlo, señor!

Mark salió de la oficina y marcó inmediatamente un número que ya había memorizado

-¡Hola Lisa, habla Mark!...sé que la cita era para cuando terminaran nuestros turnos,...pero me urge verte....aunque no lo creas, ya me metí en problemas y necesitaré de toda tu ayuda y comprensión para solucionarlos....

Después de esto, retiró un poco el aparato de su oreja, sabedor de la característica reacción de Lisa Hayes.

Una vez que consideró que ya habían sido suficientes improperios y que ella ya se había calmado, volvió a acercar su oído al celular e intentó explicarse

-....si...me merezco todo eso y más.... y... ¡gracias por tus buenos deseos!...pero si me dejas explicártelo,....bien...voy a tu oficina...solo te advierto que ya intentaron matarme este día y odiaría que tú quisieras acabar el trabajo...

Cortó la comunicación y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la capitana Hayes

_-.....al menos con esto tengo el pretexto perfecto para hablar nuevamente ella....no todo es pérdida en esta vida..._

* * *

Rick Hunter estaba preparándose una hamburguesa y café, esta sencilla acción para él era dificultosa, pero estaba conciente de que sin la ayuda de Lisa, las cosas hubieran sido peor

_-Fue ella quien estos días me ayudó para que comenzara a valerme por mí mismo..._

Tenía la radio puesta y una canción de la estrella de Macross comenzó a sonar

_-...... ¡Minmei!....hasta hace poco pensé que tú eras la razón de mi vida....p__ero ahora....pensar en ti me provoca..... ¡NADA!_

Sentía que ella ya no le inspiraba nada,...ni le estremecía el recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa.....es más incluso no la recordaba con claridad

-_...Lisa,...es tu rostro el que está claramente en mis recuerdos....tus ojos, tu pelo, tus labios...tu sonrisa tímida...recuerdo todo con claridad.... ¿es posible que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado así de un día para otro?.... ¿cómo puede ser posible que por mucho tiempo sienta que amo a una persona y a los pocos días sienta que no es así?.... ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?!_

Siguió analizando sus sentimientos y las preguntas no cesaban

-... ¿_es que realmente alguna vez amé a Minmei?_

El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones

-¡Ya voy...por favor espera!....-sonrió -...._esa es Lisa...seguro que ya se arrepintió de haberme tratado así esta mañana _

-¡No me digas que olvidaste tus llaves! – comentó alegre a tiempo de abrir la puerta

-¡Rick!...te ves bien...

-Gracias...Kim –respondió Rick sin poder ocultar su tono decepcionado

-Ya se te extraña en la Base... ¡¿Estás listo para la visita al médico?! – preguntó Sammie

-Sí... ¡pero iba a ir con Lisa!

-Ella está ocupada y nos pidió el favor de que nosotras te lleváramos- explicó Vanessa a tiempo de entrar

El trío tomaba posesión de la pequeña casa militar y las novedades que traían no iban a hacerle gracia a Rick Hunter

* * *

Cuando Lisa Hayes salía de las oficinas de la PM, pudo notar a Mark esterándola a cierta distancia, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a su encuentro a confrontarlo

-Lisa... ¿cómo te fue?... ¿Greer entendió todo?

-Sí...todo esta bien...el seguirá el libreto....

-Menos mal....por un momento pensé que los dos terminaríamos dando cuentas al Alto Mando por ese disparate....-la miró risueño, pero al ver el semblante serio de la capitana Hayes adivinó que no saldría limpio de la situación

-¡Ya me enteré en lo que andas!.... ¡¿no crees que suicidarte hubiese sido más fácil y directo?!

-Si... ¡pero hubiese sido menos divertido!- contestó intentando contener la risa que le provocaba ver a Lisa furiosa

-No sé como...ni porqué lo hiciste...pero esto finaliza aquí y ahora –advirtió ella

-¡También tú vas a echarme!

-...por tu propio bien, si.... ¿acaso no tienes suficiente con lo ocurrido hasta hoy?

-....hmmm... ¡No!

-¡¡¡Mark!!!

-....por qué me odian tanto...ni que estuviera aliado a un terrorista y conspirando contra el Papa....antes debían agradecer que yo fui el elegido.....otro en mi lugar aceptaría la propuesta de Maistroff....y le quitaría el puesto a su adorado líder Skull

-¡¿Te propuso eso?!-preguntó incrédula

-¡Lo insinuó!

-¡¿Y qué hiciste?!

-Le insinué que aceptaba el trato.....y solo porque si no lo hubiera hecho,...él se hubiera buscado a alguien más cooperativo

-¿Y por qué no les explicaste eso a los pilotos del Skull?

-¿Necesito decirlo?....- levantó un ceja -...ya ves cuanto duró el secreto de mi pelea con Greer....como creí, este resultó ser un pueblo chico...por ejemplo, no llevo ni una semana aquí y ya me enteré de la vida de todos...

-¡Ya conociste al trío!-exclamó con frustración

-¡Simpáticas las chicas!....

-No cambies de tema....tienes que aclarar esto, con los miembros del Skull,...

-¿Realmente es necesario?

-Ya te liaste a golpes con Greer....te enfrentaste a los Sterling....y algo pasó esta mañana que aún no me has contado.... ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?.....por lo que oí, todos te tienen mala voluntad......si vuelve a pasarte algo.... ¡será por tu culpa!

-¡Resulta que ahora es mi culpa! - dijo irónicamente -..... ¿por qué no los culpas a ellos?,.... ¡SON ELLOS LOS QUE ESTÁN CON GANAS DE QUE LES PATEE EL TRASERO Y LES ROMPA EL DELANTERO!

-¡¡¡MARK!!!

-.... ¡esta bien...me retracto!....me estaré tranquilo y no buscaré más pelea – le dijo mirándola seriamente -....pero que conste que lo hago solo por ti

-No sé cómo, con ese afán tuyo de buscarte líos, puedes tener tu archivo personal tan impecable.

-Tú sabes que soy más listo que la mayoría.....es muy difícil atraparme...-adoptó una postura erguida y mirada seria-...y es muy fácil decir: "señor, yo soy un militar de casta, nacido y entrenado para esta vida...mi padre el general McGill siempre ha dicho que..."

-¡¡Eres un descarado!!

-Si...dice eso la mayoría de las veces...

Rieron juntos, Mark estaba empeñado en hacerle pasar un buen rato, estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le había prestado

-...fuera de bromas....pienso que he madurado mucho...ya tomo con más seriedad mi trabajo....

-Pues no parece

-Eso es por tu culpa...te veo y nuevamente se despierta el loquito que fui en el pasado....eres muy mala influencia, Hayes....-miró su reloj - ...te debo una, que te parece si te invito una copa en el comedor de oficiales...y luego te acompaño a tu casa

Ella asintió y se encaminaron al lugar,...mientras conversaban, de pronto era como si todos esos años de separación, jamás hubieran existido...

* * *

En el hospital Militar Rick Hunter esperaba entrevistarse con el doctor Hassan.

Durante el camino y en la sala de espera las chicas del trío lo habían puesto en antecedentes de todo lo que estaba pasando en la Base y toda esta información lo había inquietado demasiado

_-No puedo seguir así...debo averiguar más acerca de ese tipo y sus intenciones...según ellas el tal McGill no oculta su interés en Lisa..._

Sintió crisparse sus nervios.

_-Si se atreve a acercársele...yo..._

-¡Capitán Hunter, que gusto volver a verlo!- lo saludó el doctor Hassan

-Desearía decir lo mismo, doctor – contestó con ironía

-Vamos...hasta el momento se ha comportado como un paciente modelo...no lo arruine...debe tener calma ya los médicos de Nueva Gales del Sur han confirmado su arribo en tres semanas...incluso ya tenemos casos escogidos para el tratamiento....usted será uno de los primeros en ser atendido y si todo sale bien después de la operación...usted podrá volver a reintegrarse al servicio dos semanas después de la intervención

-¡No puedo esperar tanto, doctor!

-No se desespere, si ellos pudieran venir antes, lo harían pero aún tienen otros casos que tratar allá

-Pero...y si fuera yo quien viajase a Sydney – inquirió el piloto – estoy seguro que si lo solicito un caza biplaza me llevaría al lugar en menos de seis horas

-Ya le dije que no puede arriesgarse a esas velocidades...

-...pero...doctor....necesito recuperarme lo más pronto posible....

-Su caso, no es el único capitán Hunter...como le expliqué hay varios casos como el suyo....y todos van a esperar lo mismo que usted...

-¡Usted no lo entiende!... ¡yo necesito volver a ser el mismo!.... ¡mi vida y todo lo que he logrado en estos años depende de eso!-explicó con vehemencia

El doctor Hassan suspiró con frustración

- Esta bien...haré algunas llamadas y arreglaré el asunto...pero usted no puede ir en un caza,...yo le sugiero que lo haga en una línea comercial....y por como está el transporte civil en esta época...tendrá que hacer varios transbordos y tardará mucho,... ¡pero solo así lo autorizaré!

-Gracias, doctor Hassan,...no olvidaré este favor

* * *

En el Hangar del Skull los muchachos se encontraban molestos por la aprensión de Greer y hacían los planes para su venganza

-¡Ese miserable nos vio la cara!..... ¡Esto no puede quedar así!.... ¡debemos vengarnos! – protestó Ransom

-¿Pero qué podríamos hacer?....si intentamos algo, terminaremos como Greer- explicó Jackson

-Ese boca floja no puede reírse de nosotros así...-agregó Holmes -...además también está lo que le hizo a Max

-¡Déjense de tonterías, él no me hizo nada! – replicó Max Sterling que se encontraba en un costado, intentando no tomar parte en lo que se estaba preparando

-¡Por supuesto que si!... ¡él te retiró de tu puesto!....y no contento con eso...te indispuso con tu esposa – agregó Ransom

-¡Lo que pasa con mi esposa, es asunto nuestro!...ustedes no tienen por qué meterse – se irguió molesto y se dirigió hacia la salida

-¡Max no te vayas!... ¡necesitamos que nos ayudes a planear como darle su merecido a McGill! – lo llamó Jackson

-¿Quieren ayuda?....aquí la tienen.... ¡OLVÍDENLO!....si intentan algo solo se buscarán más problemas...

* * *

La noche caía sobre el pequeño aeropuerto situado cerca de lo que una vez fue la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en la entrada de uno de lo hangares, la figura de una mujer yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro llamaba la atención.

La mujer no era otra que la azafata Martha Reyes, que esperaba a una de sus compañeras con impaciencia.

Volvió a consultar su reloj, dirigiendo después su mirada hacia el sitio por donde suponía su compañera llegaría,....para su alivio, esta vez si la vio enfilarse a su encuentro apresuradamente

-Jessica.... ¡esta vez te pasaste!..... ¡ese tu paseo por el túnel de los recuerdos puede costarnos el puesto a las dos!...

* * *

Max Sterling después de salir del hangar, llamó a su amigo y jefe para averiguar como estaba, al enterarse de que se encontraba el hospital con las chicas del trío fue a darles alcance

Llegó en el momento preciso en el que salían de la institución, sus amigos se alegraron al verlo venir conduciendo su pequeño compacto

Dejó primero a las chicas en la casa que compartían, después se dirigieron a la casa de Rick

Max pese a los problemas que rondaban su cabeza, no pudo más que notar la expresión abatida de su amigo, así que detuvo su auto en las cercanías de un parque para hablar con él tranquilamente

-Rick... ¿qué te pasa?....por lo que me contaste, todo esto pasará pronto... ¡deberías estar feliz por eso!

-Y lo estoy amigo...pero es otra cosa lo que me preocupa...

-¿Y se podría saber qué es lo que te tiene con esa cara?

-La sensación de estar corriendo contra el tiempo...

-No te entiendo... ¡explícate!

-...he sido un cabeza dura por mucho tiempo....he cometido los peores errores...y solo ahora me doy cuenta...

-Si es por lo que te contaron de McGill, no te preocupes, los chicos del escuadrón siempre te serán leales y además tendrás el apoyo del Almirante en cuanto retorne de Monumento, así que lo que intente Maistroff será en vano

-No es eso Max,...y no lo tomes a mal...pero el asunto del liderato del Skull, es lo que menos me importa en este momento

-Entonces... ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?...

-Me es difícil confesarlo pero...estoy así por Lisa...

-¡¿por Lisa?! – preguntó Max incrédulo

-Sabes....yo creí que conocía lo que eran los celos,....estando tras Minmei es algo natural....sobre todo con Kyle tan cerca,...los que sentí cuando pensaba que él me la estaba quitando,...cuando los vi entrar juntos a un hotel o cuando se le declaró ante toda la prensa....- se recostó en el asiento poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca -...los que sentí esa vez....y fue....una sensación mala....de hecho muy mala...-explicó

Max lo escuchó en silencio, comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo

-...pero.....hoy, después de la forma en que me trató Lisa...y de que me enteré de ese recién llegado que anda rondándola....hice un descubrimiento.....que no me agrada para nada.....he descubierto lo que son verdaderos celos....celos en su estado más puro y salvaje... nunca los había sentido antes.....y odio sentirlos ahora....es una tortura, hermano

Max puso la mano en su hombro para hacerle sentir que lo apoyaba

-....y lo peor de todo es que ha sido un ataque imprevisto.....porque hasta hace poco ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que sentía por ella....lo bien que siempre me sentía a su lado, lo atribuí a que ella me entendía...a que ella era mi mejor amiga,....siempre pensé que yo buscaba estar junto a ella, después de lo de Alaska, solo porque quería apoyarla por lo de la muerte de su padre....que en el fondo éramos dos huérfanos haciéndonos mutua compañía...pero no era así...yo la amo, Max....yo amo a Lisa

-Es bueno que al fin te hayas dado cuenta…..-comentó Max -....y tengo la impresión de que la has amado durante mucho más tiempo del que quieres admitir

-...he sido un ciego,....Claudia me lo dijo una vez..."a veces tienes a esa persona tan cerca que ni siquiera la ves...."

-Y ahora que lo has asumido... ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé.....solo sé que la quiero para mí,....-Apretó los puños con decisión-...¡POR ESO SÉ QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE OCUPE MI LUGAR!....y es por eso que debo arriesgarme a alejarme hasta volver a ser el de antes....y poder luchar por ella...

* * *

Cerca del lugar, Mark volvía hacia la Base, después de dejar a Lisa en su casa

Al doblar una esquina especialmente oscura, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-¿será este...un buen momento para charlar con usted, capitán McGill?...

Se volvió de inmediato y alcanzó a distinguir varias siluetas acercarse a él amenazantes.....

* * *

**Notas del autor**

-Disculpas por el retraso, pero realmente tuve una emergencia, mi peque nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas e incluso tuvo que someterse a una cirugía de emergencia y quienes tienen hijos comprenderán, que pasé por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida

-Afortunadamente lo peor ya pasó y ya lo tengo en casa, así que ya puedo continuar con mucho trabajo que tengo atrasado

-Como ya tenía este capítulo listo antes de lo que pasó, procedo a subirlo en atención a quienes me escribieron preguntando si le pasaba algo a esta escritora compulsiva

-Contra mis deseos me anoto a la lista de todos los autores que los hacen esperar...lo siento, pero como entenderán por un tiempo tendré todo mi interés fijado en mi pequeño y en mi trabajo

-Así que dada la explicación me despido por un tiempo, con la promesa de retomar la historia lo más pronto que me sea posible...y nuevamente gracias a todos ustedes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 5**

Mark se encontraba en un oscuro callejón, rodeado de varios hombres vestidos de negro, con el rostro cubierto

-¡Eres despreciable!....me molesta que hayan puesto de líder Skull....a un miserable sirviente de Maistroff como tú – le dijo uno de los encapuchados

Mark por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió el no poder salir airoso analizó la situación, así que decidió intentar razonar con ellos

- ¡JAMÁS DELATÉ A GREER CON LA POLICÍA MILITAR!....es preciso que crean en mi palabra...

-¿Cree poder engañarnos?.... ¡nunca volveremos a confiar en él!... – gritó uno de los hombres que lo rodeaban-... ¡por su culpa Greer será dado de baja!

-Vamos a demostrarle lo que es traicionar al Skull – declaró otro de los atacantes a tiempo de lanzarse sobre él junto a sus demás compañeros

El capitán McGill intentó contener los primeros embates, pero eran varios los atacantes, así que solo pudo devolver alguno de los golpes, la pelea era desigual

-_Son muy hábiles peleando,...y son muchos....debo salir de esta situación_

-¡VA A ARREPENTIRSE DE SER UN TRAIDOR!- gritó otro agresor mientras alcanzaba a hacerle llegar una patada a una de sus piernas haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al piso

-Miserable espía..... ¿ya perdiste tu sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes?....-preguntó con ironía-...¡veamos ahora como te arrastras!

Mark desde el piso alzó la vista y exclamó desafiante

-¿Creen poder vencerme tan fácilmente?....- se limpió con el puño, la sangre que empezaba a brotar de su labio inferior -....lo único que han conseguido es enfurecerme....estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todos ustedes,.... ¡no les tengo miedo!... ¡COBARDES!... – se incorporó y volvió a la pelea -.... ¡DEFIÉNDANSE!

* * *

Un avión comercial surcaba el cielo, en el interior del aparato

Aprovechando un descanso, las tres asistentes de vuelo conversaban

-¿Ya vieron al moreno del asiento 12 de primera clase? – preguntó emocionada la más joven de ellas

-Si, Gilda lo vi...es guapo pero no es para tanto – contestó Jessica sin darle importancia al asunto

-Últimamente ya nada parece emocionarte Jessie... ¿qué te pasa?....

-Nada,…no me pasa nada…

-No me engañas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que desde hace tiempo algo anda mal contigo....y hasta puedo decirte desde cuando fue...-Gilda tomó una pose deductiva mientras continuaba con sus conjeturas -...todo esto comenzó desde que estuvimos en Tokio....y salimos con esos pilotos militares...

Jessica entrecerró los ojos con furia, mientras su compañera continuaba con sus presunciones

-...hmmm....según recuerdo....uno de ellos hablaba acerca de que su máximo sueño era ser designado a la Base de Macross, para formar parte del famoso escuadrón Skull...incluso te mostró una revista con un reportaje sobre ellos...

-¡Eres muy curiosa Gilda!.... ¡mejor métete en tus propios asuntos!-advirtió Martha molesta por la forma en que la jovencita estaba contrariando a su mejor amiga

-¡YA LO SABÍA!....-Gilda se aplaudió a sí misma, haciendo caso omiso al rostro molesto de sus amigas -....vamos…Jessie,…cuéntame... ¿viste a alguien conocido en esa revista?.... ¡un antiguo amor quizá!...

-¡¡¡ESO NO TE INTERESA!!! – Jessie se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda para que no pudiese notar el efecto que le había producido el quedar en evidencia

-WOOOOW...no puedo creerlo.... ¿así de importante fue?-la novel asistente comprendió que había tocado un punto débil -.... ¡caramba!.... ¡quien diría que existía un hombre capaz, de alterar a Jessica Fisher de esa forma!

-¡Gilda…ya déjala en paz!... – La ponente voz de Martha Reyes se dejó oír en tono amenazante

Gilda Passmore se detuvo en seco y comprendió que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, al ver el rostro desencajado de Martha.

-Yo…lo siento….lo siento mucho Jessie…solo quería jugar un poco…pero…

-Mejor déjanos solas –ordenó Martha y Gilda obedeció de inmediato

* * *

Con una rápida patada Mark alcanzó a hacer caer a uno de sus atacantes

-¡TRAIDOR! – protestó uno de los encapuchados al caer y golpearse contra el borde de la acera - ... ¡MALDICIÓN! –exclamó al sentir la sangre corriendo por su rostro

Intentó parar la hemorragia con sus manos, en el afán se las manchó con su propia sangre

Solo en ese momento sus compañeros repararon en el daño que el capitán McGill había inferido a su amigo y fueron a su lado a ayudarlo

Mark aprovechó esa momentánea distracción para intentar huir del lugar.

-_Hay una gran diferencia entre ser valiente y ser estúpido.....así que mejor reservo mi valentía para el próximo encuentro...._

Se incorporó adolorido y comenzó a alejarse discretamente del lugar.

Ya se encontraba a algunos metros....cuando uno de los atacantes se percató de su intento de fuga

-¡SE ESCAPA!.... ¡MCGILL...SE ESCAPA! – alertó a sus compañeros

* * *

Cerca del lugar dos amigos continuaban con una reveladora charla

-…sinceramente me alegra el verte tan determinado…

-Por eso...quiero volver a ser el de antes, lo más pronto posible....no quiero que ella siga viéndome así –se señaló a sí mismo -...en estas condiciones solo conseguiré su lástima...y la lástima nunca se transforma en amor

-Ella no es así...ella jamás te vería con lástima...ella...

Max presentía los verdaderos sentimientos que Lisa albergaba para con su despistado amigo

-..._talvez este es el momento de ayudarlo...y hacerle comprender..._

-¿Ella qué, Max?...-Rick sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento al piloto de cabello azul

-Ella...ella te aprecia mucho...en realidad estoy casi seguro de que ella....

-¡¿OÍSTE ESO MAX?! –interrumpió a su amigo

-¡Oír...oír qué, Rick!

-¡UNOS GRITOS....POR AHÍ!...-señaló en la dirección en la que había escuchado los gritos -... ¡ALGUIEN ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!

-¡No escuché nada!

-¡PON ATENCIÓN!

De mala gana Max hizo caso a su amigo e intentó oír lo que Rick había escuchado

-¡¡NO DEJEN QUE HUYA!!

Esta vez Max escuchó claramente

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!...- preguntó Rick

Max aguzó la vista y pudo contemplar cerca de ellos a un hombre perseguido por varios atacantes con el rostro cubierto

-¡¡UN TIPO ES PERSEGUIDO POR VARIOS HOMBRES ENCAPUCHADOS....DEBE TRATARSE DE UN ROBO!!....¡¡¡agárrate, Rick!!!...¡debemos salvarlo!

Pisó el acelerador y dirigió el vehículo en dirección del incidente.

Los atacantes al oír el ruido del coche y las luces acercándose, optaron por separarse y huir en distintas direcciones

El agredido al verlos alejarse se dejó caer, estaba exhausto

* * *

En un lugar distante otras dos amigas también tenían una importante conversación

-Esto no puede seguir así, Jessie….ya olvídalo…esa obsesión con él, no te hace ningún bien

-Eso quisiera, Martha…pero no puedo,…. – se volvió hacia ella con los ojos nublados de llanto contenido -…cada vez que pienso en Rick….solo recuerdo su mirada llena de decepción…de reproche….

-Eso quedó en el pasado…ya no te castigues más…-tomó su mano con evidente preocupación-…recuerda que debes mantenerte tranquila…estos arrebatos solo afectarán tu salud

-Si por lo menos, hubiera podido explicarle…por qué lo hice…

-¡Entonces hazlo!

Jessica la miró con los ojos desorbitados

-…y no me mires así, pequeña…si hablar con él te dará la paz que necesitas… ¡pues hazlo!...antes no teníamos idea de su paradero…pero hace tiempo que sabemos donde está….¡no tienes excusa!

* * *

En una casa del barrio militar, Miriya estaba ocupada en una pelea, que no por lo habitual era menos desafiante

-¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite!... ¡No querrás verme realmente furiosa!

La contendiente la miró sin una pizca de temor en los ojos, es más osó dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, y cruzar los brazos en actitud desafiante

-¡Así que no vas a obedecerme!....no creas que vas a ganarme...

La respuesta nuevamente fue la misma, un cruce de brazos, una negativa con la cabeza y una sonrisa retadora

-¡Tú harás lo que yo ordene, Dana!.... ¡quieras o no!.... ¡YA ABRE LA BOCA Y COME!

Miriya tomó la cuchara e intentó nuevamente hacer que Dana comiera, pero el sonido de la puerta de entrada llamó su atención, fue hacia ella y observó como Rick y Max metían a su casa a un maltrecho capitán McGill

-¡Max, Rick!... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a McGill?- pregunto a tiempo ir a su encuentro para ayudarlos

-¡¡No es más que obvio,...Miriya!!....tus compañeros de escuadrón quisieron acabar conmigo...por lo de Greer – Mark se adelantó a responder

-¡NO TIENE PRUEBAS DE ESO! – protestó Rick -...los miembros del Skull son hombres de honor...nunca harían algo así

-¡Otro que no cree en lo que digo! – exclamó Mark molesto

-Lo trajimos aquí porque estaba más cerca...llamaré a un médico - le indicó a Max a Miriya

Lo acostaron en el sofá, Max se retiró a llamar por teléfono a un médico y Miriya fue hacia el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Rick se sentó en un sillón al lado

Mark tenía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, pero su atención se fijó en el hombre de lentes oscuros, que tenía al lado suyo

-Oye amigo.... ¿te fugaste de una playa o qué?... ¡ya quítate esos anteojos...a mí me gusta ver a la gente directo a los ojos!

Rick se quitó los anteojos con furia y dirigió su rostro hacia su interlocutor

-Pues a mí también me gusta ver a los demás de frente.... ¡solo que de momento no puedo hacerlo!

Al ver la mirada perdida del aludido, Mark se sintió desconcertado

-...yo...disculpa amigo....no lo noté....yo....-el rostro de Mark enrojeció de vergüenza

-Descuide, capitán McGill....eso no tiene ninguna importancia – Rick intentó recuperar la calma y volvió a ponerse los lentes oscuros -...lo que realmente me importa en este momento...es saber el por qué, usted cree que mis hombres son los responsables del ataque de esta noche...

Fue en ese momento que Mark cayó en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando

-¡¡¡HUNTER!!!....usted es Rick Hunter.... ¿no es así?

-Si,....capitán McGill, yo soy el capitán Rick Hunter...líder del Skull...la persona a la que usted intenta sustituir...-a su pesar una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro -...aunque al parecer no ha tenido mucha suerte en la tarea

-¡¿Suerte?!.....-exclamó sorprendido, pero casi inmediatamente recuperó su aplomo, no era bueno demostrar debilidad frente a un posible rival-…si...creo que no he tenido mucha "suerte".....todos me consideran un infiltrado zentraedi o algo parecido

-Recuerde donde se encuentra,....si Miriya escucha eso...puede pasarla mal

-Si...ya lo sé – recordó el incidente del fallido duelo -....estoy muy conciente de su peligrosidad...eso puede jurarlo

-Y también debería estar conciente de lo peligroso que es el acusar a alguien sin pruebas...

-Si quiere pruebas, de que fueron SUS hombres los que me atacaron,...solo tiene que ir a la base mañana y....-Mark busco las palabras adecuadas-...bueno en su caso...pedir que le señalen a los pilotos que tengan...como decirlo…hmmm...."señales claras de haber participado en una pelea"

Rick tuvo que contener un gesto de sorpresa ante la afirmación del capitán McGill

-¡No creerá que se fueron limpios, después de emboscarme de esa forma!.....yo me ocupé de dejar a cada uno de ellos..."marcados"-comentó Mark ya más repuesto-...así que como dije...¡puede ir a comprobarlo!

-¡No dude que mañana mismo iré a comprobarlo!....y si lo que me dice es verdad.... ¡ya me encargaré de darles el castigo que se merecen!

Los Sterling retornaron al lugar interrumpiendo su conversación, Max informó que debía ir personalmente por el médico e inmediatamente salió en su busca, mientras Miriya se dedicó a realizar las primeras curaciones

Mientras lo hacía, Mark no dejaba de contemplarlo con curiosidad, ahí frente suyo estaba el famoso líder Skull y contra todo lo que hubiera imaginado, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de su parte, incluso sin conocerlo bien, ni saber sus verdaderas intenciones

_-Se nota que es un buen hombre,....hasta un tanto ingenuo, para los tiempos que vivimos,...cualquier otro en su lugar, primero intentaría saber que es lo que me traigo entre manos..._

Por su parte Rick contenía a duras penas los deseos de encararlo directamente y preguntarle lo que realmente más le importaba en ese momento, sus intenciones con Lisa

_-¡Cuanto daría por poder verlo a la cara!....saber cómo es...saber si Lisa, podría interesarse en alguien como él..._

Mark dejó salir un leve quejido

-¿Como se encuentra tu "jefe" Miriya? – preguntó Rick con un ligero dejo de preocupación - ¿lo dejaron muy maltrecho?

-Falta escuchar la opinión del médico,...pero para mí...no es nada que no pueda curarse con analgésicos, alcohol y un poco de descanso –contestó la Meltrán

-Hay algo que me tiene intrigado, capitán Hunter- Mark dejó oír su voz -...usted no me conoce....y cualquiera en su lugar...no sé...

-Piensa que debería alegrarme por lo que le ocurrió

-No tanto como eso....pero no creo estar en su lista de personas favoritas...sobre todo considerando que todos piensan que estoy aliado a Maistroff y que vine aquí a quitarle...su puesto

-¡No creo que usted sea una persona de ese tipo!

-¡Tan rápido juzga a las personas! –comentó divertido -...debe tener cuidado…podría equivocarse

-No,...no me considero alguien que sepa valorar infaliblemente a los demás...porque a veces las primeras impresiones nos engañan – comentó con seriedad -...y tiene razón....he tenido la mala fortuna de equivocarme muchas veces con los demás...pero, ya estoy enterado de que usted es amigo de la capitana Hayes y ella goza de mi plena confianza....ella no daría su amistad a alguien que no se lo mereciera

-Aunque lo dude...es exactamente lo que pensé de usted, pese a todo lo que me informó el coronel Maistroff a mi llegada...porque yo también confío plenamente en ella...en Lisa.

El oír el nombre de ella en labios de Mark lo incomodó y nuevamente sintió que la punzada de los celos lo hería

La llegada del médico los interrumpió, este realizó una rápida revisión del herido y dictaminó que no había razón de preocuparse y que solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso para reponerse completamente

* * *

Jessica posó sus ojos en aquel papel ya marchito por el tiempo, que siempre llevaba consigo

_Quiero ser..._

_algo más que una imagen,_

_algo más que un ensueño_

_algo más que un simple sentimiento_

Quiero ser...

_quien borre el llanto en tus ojos,  
quien ponga en tus labios la risa  
_

_Quiero ser..._

_el principio y el fin  
la luz y la oscuridad  
la tierra, el cielo, _

_la vida y la muerte._

Ser todo en tu vida,

_tal vez eso sea algo pretencioso,_

_pero solo pido aquello _

_que tú eres para mí_

_Porque yo quiero dejar en tu vida  
una huella imborrable, _

_un recuerdo constante  
y una sola verdad...Te amo  
_

_-¡¡CÓMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA!!...cómo pude dejarte.....y lo peor es que por la forma en que lo hice...no creo que llegues a perdonarme_...

Secó una furtiva lágrima de sus ojos

-..._pero Martha tiene razón…si quiero encontrar la paz tengo que confrontarte…debo dejar de huir_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el capitán Rick Hunter, se encontraba delante de los miembros del Skull que habían participado de la emboscada del callejón

-Se los pregunto una vez más.... ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ ANOCHE EN EL PARQUE?!- inquirió con impaciencia

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la pregunta

-Aún sigo siendo su líder....y mi pregunta fue directa....¡¡¡CONTESTEN!!!

-¡Solo fue...una pelea insignificante, señor! – contestó Jackson

-¡Una pelea insignificante!...¡¡¡¡FUERON VARIOS CONTRA UNO SOLO!!!!

-No se moleste, capitán Hunter- dijo Bobby Bell

-¡Que no me moleste!....lo que hicieron deshonra a nuestro escuadrón.....- apretó los puños con indignación -... ¡LO QUE HICIERON ME LLENA DE VERGÜENZA!

* * *

En el puente el trío a duras penas contenía las ganas de salir corriendo, para observar en directo la reprimenda que el capitán Hunter estaba dirigiendo a los pilotos del Skull.

-Justin, el encargado de mantenimiento fue el que me lo contó,....que Rick llegó muy temprano y se encerró con varios miembros del escuadrón en la oficina de campo – comentó Sammie -...y que los gritos podían oírse claramente

-¡¿Qué creen que haya pasado?! – preguntó Vanessa en voz baja

-No lo sé, pero de seguro fue algo grave....me gustaría ir a averiguar más...pero cerraron el hangar cuando se dieron cuenta que personas ajenas al Skull, estaban escuchando – explicó Sammie

-Y no tendrán problemas....el patrullaje está por comenzar y si no se presentan, le darán a Maistroff una buena excusa para castigarlos – comentó Kim

-Rick no es ningún novato,...ya Miriya se ocupó de todo...y están listos los pilotos que realizarán el patrullaje...los que están con él....-bajó más la voz – figuran como pilotos que están realizando mantenimiento o que tienen turno en los simuladores

Las tres continuaron con sus comentarios y conjeturas sin notar que a sus espaldas, alguien las había escuchado perfectamente y que después de meditarlo un poco, dirigió sus pasos en dirección del Hangar del Skull

* * *

Rick se encontraba en la oficina de campo, recostado sobre su escritorio con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, estaba aún frustrado y molesto, por la reprimenda que había dirigido a sus hombres y las sanciones que tuvo que imponer

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con cuidado, unos pasos dirigirse hacia él y una suave fragancia, muy conocida por él, inundó la oficina.

-¡Ya se estaba tardando, capitana Hayes!....

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rick?

-¿Solo para averiguar eso, es que decidió volver a hablarme?..... ¡no sabía que era tan curiosa!.... – dijo en un fingido tono rencoroso mientras cruzaba los brazos-...estar todo el día con el trío le está haciendo mal

-Se supone que yo soy quien está disgustada......porque fue usted, capitán Hunter, quien se comportó.... ¡como un niño!

-¡¿Niño?!

-Si...solo un niño se comporta de esa forma....y espero que entienda... ¡que usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi persona!... – se acercó a él y le habló con voz firme -... ¡ni puede hacerme reclamos fuera de lugar!.... ¿lo ha entendido?

-¡Lisa!

-¿Lo ha entendido?

-Si,...lo entiendo.....-se dio por vencido-...sé que fui yo, quien se portó mal...lo siento...es que mi situación me tiene los nervios alterados

-¡¡¡Excusas!!!....tú siempre actúas de esa forma...al menos conmigo

-¡Qué quieres que haga!...desde la primera vez que nos vimos...eee….¡es...que...tú tienes el don de sacarme de quicio!

-Que...yo... ¡¿QUÉEE?!

-Si, Lisa...no puedes negarlo....desde que nos conocimos no haces más que alterar mis nervios

-No puedo creerlo...en verdad no puedo... ¡así que YO soy la culpable!- exclamó indignada

Rick sonrió, se imaginaba perfectamente el rostro de Lisa, mientras pensaba:

_-...si...TÚ tienes la culpa...quien te manda verte tan linda cuando estás molesta..._

La sonrisa de su cara se borró de inmediato, cuando sintió el golpe de una carpeta sobre su hombro

-¡Ayyy, Lisa!

-Así que soy YO quien altera tus nervios...-volvió a golpearlo, mientras Rick intentaba evadirla inútilmente

-¡Oye....eso es crueldad contra un discapacitado!..... ¡esta vez si, presentaré una queja!

-Las únicas quejas que saldrán de tu boca..... ¡Serán las que provocarán los moretones que pienso dejarte!- siguió golpeándolo con la carpeta que tenía en sus manos- ...y ya mismo... ¡vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó!

* * *

En un hotel cercano al aeropuerto de ciudad Granito

-¡Me alegra saber que ya te decidiste!….y no pudo ser en mejor momento – comentó Martha

-Y eso…

-Pues te tengo noticias estupendas…desde mañana pasaremos a una línea que tiene Base en Monumento…Macross está a solo unas horas de ahí, podrás ver a tu cargo de conciencia cuando quieras

* * *

El crucero extraterrestre de un kilómetro y medio de largo estaba enterrado bajo el hielo y la nieve, con sólo sus torretas de armas visibles sobre la superficie helada.

En la burbuja de observación de la nave se encontraba Khyron, cuyo uniforme color borgoña y capa de campaña verde no parecían gastados por el uso a través de los últimos años,

Había escogido aterrizar en el helado páramo con la esperanza de rescatar algo del arma reflex microniana, del llamado Gran Cañón. Pero no había quedado nada de él.

Era consciente, sin embargo, de que su grupo no representaba a lo último de los zentraedis; también estaban los zentraedis de la flota de Breetai que habían elegido permanecer al lado de los micronianos. Los propios espías de Khyron trabajaban infiltrados en este grupo, lo mismo que entre los que trabajaban en el satélite fábrica, además de las bandas de renegados zentraedis que ya habían abandonado los centros poblacionales de la Tierra para habitar los eriales; y Khyron sabía que algún día cercano ellos demostrarían que eran sus aliados.

Entonces, ellos reconstruirían la máquina de guerra zentraedi….pero primero necesitaba hacer volar su nave una vez más.

Últimamente había sufrido muchos contratiempos….pero para él eso no tenía nada que ver con el azar o las probabilidades..."suerte" era un término al que los Zentraedi no estaban acostumbrados; su lenguaje no contenía palabras que la definieran y su perfil psicológico no albergaba tal concepto, entonces había que encontrar la razón del fracaso de las últimas campañas.

Buscó la respuesta, y la halló pronto… había desatendido sus propios instintos… y eso no sucedería otra vez….como enemigo se preciaba de ser impredecible…y esa debía ser su ventaja a la hora del ataque

Sabía que los micronianos parecían valorar la vida por sobre todo lo demás y explotar ese miedo a la muerte que ellos cargaban,…era un punto débil que había que explotar

Había nombrado segunda al mando a Azonia, en reemplazo de Gerao quien ahora estaba en confinamiento solitario, por haber fallado en detectar las contramedidas Micronianas en el fiasco del secuestro de los Lynn.

Giró hacia quien había estado su lado a través de la larga espera desafiando las antiguas costumbres, un símbolo del nuevo orden de las cosas.

–Creo que el momento de jugarnos el todo por el todo se acerca, mi querida Azonia.

–Así es –la antigua comandante del Batallón Quadrono sonrió. Estaba vestida como su señor, salvo que su capa era azul. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y llevaba una mueca arrogante-…es cierto que últimamente hemos tenido algunos contratiempos,…pero cada día se nos unen más adeptos y nos fortalecemos

–¡Ves que yo tenía razón!...su gusto por el estilo de vida microniano fue sólo temporal –dijo Khyron- …nuestra espera sirvió… ¡pronto podremos ver el renacimiento de los zentraedis!

–¡Larga vida a los zentraedis, larga vida a Khyron! – exclamó Azonia

Khyron la contempló y extrañamente sintió que esa muestra de apoyo realmente lo fortalecía, los años bajo el hielo y la nieve habían traído una nueva y extraña afinidad entre ellos, una afinidad que ningunos de los dos podía definir exactamente

* * *

En la oficina de campo del Skull, Lisa y Rick ya estaban más calmados, el pequeño amago de combate había tenido el mismo efecto de siempre, parecía que nada había pasado entre ellos.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó....-Lisa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho -...ya le había advertido a Mark que esto podría pasar...y no quiso escucharme

-Así que el capitán McGill...es Mark para ti....-comentó Rick sin ocultar su molestia

-¡Que insinúas, Rick!

-Nada...yo no insinúo nada...solo me sorprende la confianza que pareces tener con ese tipo.... ¿desde cuando lo conoces?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo...nuestras familias fueron muy unidas....es el primo de Karl

-_Karl....Karl River, siempre que escucho ese nombre en tus labios se me revuelve el estómago –_pensó, mientras intentaba hacer como que el asunto no le interesaba

-...es alguien un tanto impulsivo, rebelde y con aires de Don Juan....pero es una gran persona una vez que llegas a conocerlo- continuó Lisa

-Si,...anoche estuve hablando con él y pude darme cuenta de que no es una mala persona...

-¿Te contó lo de Maistroff?

-Claro,....y ya se los expliqué a los que anoche intentaron lincharlo...afortunadamente la cosa no pasó de unos cuantos raspones y moretones...de ambos lados- aclaró-...McGill ya salió de patrullaje...lo mismo que Greer, que por "problemas burocráticos", recién fue puesto en libertad esta mañana

-Y alguien estuvo detrás de esos "problemas burocráticos"

-Obviamente esos fueron cortesía de Maistroff,...que no sé por qué nos tiene siempre en la mira

-La respuesta es sencilla....su orgullo sufrió mucho, las veces que el almirante Gloval pasó por sobre sus recomendaciones para hacer caso a las tuyas

-¿Crees que solo se trate de eso?…de simples celos profesionales

-Si, él nunca lo olvidará, así que debes cuidarte...

-Yo no permitiré que me haga una mala jugada....y esa es una de las razones por las cuales debo adelantar mi tratamiento...

-Adelantarlo...pero ¿cómo?

-Viajaré a Sídney lo más pronto posible

-Pero...Rick...tú no puedes...

-Lo haré en un vuelo regular...por recomendación del doctor Hassan...

-Pareces muy decidido

-Porque lo estoy

Lisa sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Rick, no había fuerza capaz de disuadirlo, así que no había nada que argumentar

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-No es necesario,...anoche llamé a una agencia y ellos se ocuparon de todo...así que no te preocupes

-Bueno...si ya lo tienes todo listo...y no me necesitas-Lisa se incorporó dispuesta a marcharse- ¿ya tienes como retornar a tu casa?

-Max me llevará de retorno…-Lisa comenzó a alejarse-….espera....solo quiero decirte algo más...

Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta

-…sé que no me he comportado muy bien contigo últimamente....que soy el tipo mas molesto y tonto de este planeta....

-…tal vez no tengas el primer lugar…pero si estás entre los primeros- comentó Lisa con una sonrisa

-…eso no te lo discuto…pero quisiera que sepas que todos los días que estuviste a mi lado....todo el apoyo que me brindaste... -se acercó a ella, guiado por su voz -… eso significó mucho para mí…gracias por ser siempre así....

-No hay nada que agradecer…tú y yo somos amigos…-contestó sintiendo arder sus mejillas

Rick también sentía una rara emoción al estar cerca a ella

-...voy a compensarte por todo…después de la operación,...te prometo que voy a dedicarte todo el tiempo que pueda -comenzó a hablar atropelladamente-...podemos ir un fin de semana a Monumento,....o al menos ir de picnic…ir al cine…al teatro....claro si quieres....tú darás las órdenes....haremos todo lo que tú quieras......

-No debes sentirte obligado conmigo, Rick....no necesitas hacer eso...

-Claro que es necesario…y aunque no lo fuera, lo haré por simple y puro gusto…-extendió su mano buscando la de ella y no tardó en encontrarla -… gracias por siempre darme otra oportunidad.... gracias por ser mi amiga…mi compañera....gracias por ser siempre tú

Lisa escuchaba las palabras emocionadas del piloto, tan cercanas a una declaración, pero se negaba a soñar

Mientras, en el interior de Rick se desarrollaba una pelea interna entre sus sentimientos que luchaban por aflorar y su mente que le decía que debía esperar…esperar ser nuevamente el de antes

De pronto su lucha interna se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las alarmas…

* * *

-Tenemos una fuerza de ataque de pods enemigos acercándose por el cuadrante siete -anunció Vanessa.

Las oficiales tácticas se prepararon para prestar asistencia cuando este sector se mostró en la pantalla.

Mark recibió el comunicado y momentos después tuvo al equipo de asalto enemigo en la pantalla del radar de su cabina.

-Están llegando visitas -le dijo Max a Miriya-…que tal si les mostramos como tratamos a los inoportunos

Vigilados por el centro de mando, los pilotos llevaron a sus cazas hacia los pods que avanzaban.

Todavía estaban demasiado lejos para visualizarlos, pero pronto se enfrentaron a aquellos puntos característicos de luz explosiva que señalaban el bombardeo, Mark ordenó a sus hombres que comenzaran maniobras evasivas para disminuir el embate de la descarga

Max Sterling disparó un puñado de buscadores de calor e intentó virar….pero el enemigo lo había adivinado y dos de los pods lo siguieron y se ubicaron a ambos lados de su VT

-Ábrete camino…por las siete en punto, Max -gritó Miriya en la red-. ¡No te hagas al listo, van a atraparte en su fuego cruzado!

Mark se dio cuenta de que Max estaba en problemas y acudió en su ayuda. Los dos pods estaban prácticamente sobre él soltando la energía de los rayos de partículas hacia su equipo de propulsión

Encendió sus propulsores traseros, encontró a uno de los pods en su retícula y soltó dos misiles. Estos atraparon al pod en su punto más débil, instantes después este se hacía añicos

Max aprovechó la ayuda y liberado del acoso soltó dos misiles y pronto estos chocaron contra el otro pod volándolo en pedazos.

Después fue en apoyo de Lewis y Ferguson que tenían problemas con un par de quadronos.

Luego de aniquilarlos su atención se centró en los demás miembros del escuadrón y casi por costumbre, olvidando momentáneamente que ya no era segundo al mando, organizó los flancos.

Después buscó a Miriya, había mucha actividad hacia su derecha y pronto se dio cuenta de que Mark y Miriya estaban en el centro de ella.

Miriya empujaba al enemigo en dirección del capitán McGill, que había cambiado a modo Battloid y estaba usando el cañón Gatling para eliminar un pod tras otro, ejecutando maniobras que Max no podía mas que admirar, nunca habría creído posible que ella hiciera tan buena dupla con alguien que no fuera él

Lisa Hayes apareció en la red regañándolo por primera vez, por su pobre tiempo de respuesta que lo ponía en evidente peligro

-¡Y qué quieres que haga Lisa!....tengo que poner un poco de orden por aquí…por si no lo has notado, ¡las dos estrellas del escuadrón están demasiado ocupados en lucirse! – cortó la comunicación y sacudió la cabeza…no era el momento de dejarse atormentar por los celos.

Se centró nuevamente en el enfrentamiento con otro pod que esquivaba cada uno de sus tiros como si el piloto de su interior pudiera leer su mente.

El pod dio un saltó y bajó detrás de él; Max se dio vuelta y disparó, pero el enemigo ya estaba fuera de alcance, otra vez balanceándose adelante y atrás, recibió varios golpes en el torso y después la explosión resplandeciente de un proyectil trasquiló el brazo derecho del Battloid, afectando su equilibrio y haciéndolo caer

Miriya retrocedió y trató de comunicarse con él por la red.

-¿Max, estás bien?

Max contestó débilmente; estaba herido, pero de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir al golpe y devolver gentilezas al enemigo

Miriya ordenó a Hoggans y Greer que lo escoltaran de retorno a la Base y volvió al combate

-¡Miren!... ¡Parece que los dos solos quieren acabar con todos!... -estaba gritando Kim por la red.

-¡Ahora voy a mostrarles algo que aprendí en el escuadrón estrella de Oriente!- exclamó Mark

Hizo que el enemigo lo siguiera, después giró repentinamente y disparó sus propulsores yendo directamente hacia ellos disparando sus armas…los dos pods quedaron eliminados.

Mientras Max retornaba a la Base, la batalla continuaba….

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

- Bueno ya estoy de retorno, espero no haberme tardado demasiado y aún continuar con su atención

-Lo bueno de esta obligada ausencia fue que se me están ocurriendo nuevas ideas para esta historia.

-Lo malo es que por la época, el trabajo nuevamente se me incrementó, y solo alcancé a terminar un capítulo.

-También quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se comunicaron conmigo a través del FB y de esta página para darme su apoyo, gracias especialmente a Sary, Silvestre, Mauri, Prince, German, David, adrsanma, Jerry, se siente magnífico el tener amigos como ustedes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 6**

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó Lisa después de realizar una rápida revisión de los radares

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, capitana Hayes?- preguntó preocupada Sammie

-El grupo es demasiado pequeño….¿qué será lo que se traen entre manos?

-Capitana Hayes, estoy recibiendo una transmisión….es una nave identificada como C6-Galaxy… ¡es la que trae a los nuevos reclutas de Denver!….-indicó Vanessa-….¡¡están bajo ataque!!

Lisa corrió de inmediato hacia el control maestro

-¡Es eso lo que buscan…esa nave trae a los nuevos reclutas zentraedi!.... ¡solo nos estaban distrayendo!….¡este ataque es una venganza! –Abrió el canal de comunicación con el líder Skull -Capitán McGill….diríjase de inmediato al sector Gamma 7….una nave de transporte está bajo ataque

* * *

Los VTs se dirigieron hacia las colinas de las afueras de Nueva Macross

Casi por instinto, los pods avanzaron de frente para establecer una línea de disparo. Los guardianes picaron hacia ellos

Una salva de fuego concentrado arrancó el brazo derecho del guardián de Ransom.

-Estos tipos, sí que quieren adornar el piso de su nave con mi pellejo -dijo severo.

Dio vueltas para tratar de controlar el daño y les lanzó una gran cantidad de stilettos.

Los pods escogieron la batalla directa y arremetieron en grupo disparando los cañones primarios y secundarios en dirección del Galaxy

Los miembros del escuadrón Skull; volaron bajo en modo guardián como águilas de cacería y atravesaron el intenso fuego.

-¡Vamos por ellos! -gritó McGill.

-¡Al ataque! -exclamó Miriya.

Los guardianes avanzaron y los pods dispararon con todas las armas, lanzaron cohetes y los persiguieron saltando como canguros

Al mismo tiempo el capitán del Galaxy, daba la orden de evacuación y decenas de cápsulas comenzaron a ser expulsadas de la maltrecha nave

Lisa Hayes al tanto de la forma en la cual actuaban los dos pilotos a cargo del Skull, optó por dirigir parte de la acción

Dividió la formación, y envió una parte del escuadrón a resguardar la nave atacada mientras se realizaba la evacuación, en tanto Mark, Miriya y el resto del grupo intercambiaban disparos con los pods salteadores

El ambiente era confuso, por lo cual nadie reparó en un pod blindado, que lanzó una pequeña cápsula en la dirección en la cual las cápsulas de escape estaban cayendo

-¡El paquete ha sido entregado! – informó Gerao con satisfacción

-¡La misión ha sido exitosa!.... ¡retírense! –ordenó Khyron

* * *

En la enfermería de la Base, Max todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto realizar a Mark durante la batalla

Las maniobras habían sido perfectas, lo mismo que la dupla que había formado con Miriya…de pronto se encontró con que el respeto por la habilidad de su nuevo líder estaba dañado por los celos.

Una vez terminado el enfrentamiento, Miriya retornó presurosamente a la Base y lo primero que hizo al bajar del VT rojo fue informarse del estado de su esposo.

Se sintió aliviada al saber que la condición de Max, había mejorado de reservado a bueno, y que había sido mudado a un cuarto privado

Al dirigirse a la habitación, su preocupación inicial fue reemplazada por la ira

-Quiero saber…que tratabas de hacer distrayéndote de esa forma, Max… ¿pretendías que te matarán?- espetó directamente al entrar

El miró hacia su brazo vendado y luego le contestó de forma irónica

-¡A mí también me alegra verte bien, Miriya!….¡no me digas que ya entre McGill y tú acabaron con todas las fuerzas de Khyron!

Miriya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero se las arregló para mantener su voz firme y controlada

-¡Así que fue eso!….pusiste en peligro tu vida solo por una estúpida rivalidad…solo porque no soportas pensar que pueda existir otro piloto tan hábil como tú….

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!…mi vida estuvo en peligro…porque a diferencia de ustedes- la señaló acusadoramente-…no estaba preocupado en lucirme….YO tuve que dividir mi atención, entre el enemigo y la organización de la defensa

-¿Tú hablas de intentar lucirse?…no me hagas reír…- contestó en forma sarcástica -…el único que siempre está obsesionado con tener el récord en enemigos derribados, eres tú…."Max Sterling, el mejor piloto de toda la FDR"…. ¿te molesta el ahora tener competencia?

-¡No quiero oír más! –Max volvió el rostro

Miriya resopló enojada

-McGill está a cargo…. ¡te guste o no!… ¡diablos!... ¡hasta Rick le dio su apoyo frente a todos!…. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

No recibió ninguna respuesta al comentario, entonces se apartó de la cama

- ¡Me has decepcionado!

Salió del cuarto apresuradamente, casi llevándose por delante a Rick, que con ayuda de uno de los cabos de guardia, llegaba para visitar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Apuesto que ya hiciste enojar a ese peligro andante que llamas esposa! –comentó al entrar

-Rick…aún estás por aquí…

-No podía irme hasta saber como salieron las cosas… ¿cómo te sientes amigo?

-¡No tan mal como me veo!

-Al menos te escuchas bien – comentó con una sonrisa, sentándose en una silla que le acercó el cabo

-Gracias, cabo Hogans…ahora retírese…necesito conversar con el capitán Sterling

El cabo realizó una venia y se retiró a esperar en el pasillo

Para Rick Hunter, Max Sterling era el ejemplo más notable del creciente cansancio por la guerra y de la avidez por la paz.

Cuando Max volvía de una misión, el personal de mantenimiento siempre le sellaba los símbolos de sus últimas matanzas en el costado de su nave; ese era el derecho que tenían,…pero las marcas ya eran muchas y parecían haber perdido significado….

En ese momento Rick agradeció en silencio la presencia de Lisa y Miriya en sus vidas, de no ser por ellas la locura de la guerra hubiese terminado por amargarlos o volverlos locos

-…si no soy indiscreto… ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Miriya?- preguntó con genuina preocupación

-Solo fue una discusión por…bueno…- Max no sabía si era prudente contarle a Rick lo ocurrido

-Por qué…continúa Max – lo animó a seguir

-Bueno… ¡vas a enterarte de todas formas!…-se rindió ante lo evidente -… ¡el idiota de McGill, se dedicó a presumir lo buen piloto que es…en lugar de dirigir el escuadrón como se debe!

-Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-….yo tampoco pude creerlo…fue por eso que tuve la pelea con Miriya…porque los dos se dedicaron a actuar como si estuvieran en un videojuego…los demás solo éramos parte del holo-paisaje…. ¡gracias a Dios era un grupo pequeño y no hubieron bajas!….Maistroff nunca debió imponérnoslo como líder…porque él…

Rick maldijo por lo bajo y se incorporó resuelto

-¡¡CABO, HOGANS!!

-Rick,… ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!

-¿Tú que crees?.... ¡buscarlo y pedirle cuentas!….si ese estúpido piensa que puede actuar así sin consecuencias….¡voy a mostrarle lo equivocado que está!

-No, Rick….tú no puedes…

Rick se detuvo en seco y se volvió molesto hacia él

-…digo…tú no debes….podrías meterte en problemas…pese a toda la historia que nos contó,…. aún tiene la protección de Maistroff, y él solo está esperando que cometas un error para librarse de ti

-¡No me importa!

* * *

Por su parte, en la oficina de campo del Skull, Mark tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, Lisa Hayes se estaba ocupando de él

-Lo que hicieron…fue totalmente irresponsable…

-Lo siento, Lisa….es que el calor de la batalla me absorbió

-Esto no es un juego donde resultas vencedor solo,…debes trabajar en equipo…tu tarea no es ser quien derribe más enemigos…tú tienes que dirigir las acciones y cuidar de tu gente

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón…pero… ¡yo nunca he confiado en que tendré a alguien cuidando de mi trasero!…..dependo solo de mi…y ellos deberían pensar igual

-¡Rick nunca hubiera actuado así!….esa es una de las razones por la cual no solo tiene el respeto, sino también la lealtad de todo el escuadrón,…él nunca los dejó solos….un hombre cuida de si mismo… ¡UN VERDADERO LÍDER CUIDA DE LOS DEMÁS!... ¡Cuando tus hombres están en combate se supone que tú los estás liderando,… tú grandísimo idiota!...

-Estas siendo injusta conmigo, Lisa…las cosas no fueron para tanto… ¡LOS VENCIMOS!… y le dimos el suficiente tiempo al Galaxy para evacuar… ¿no es eso lo importante?

Lisa tenía mucho más que puntualizarle pero unos gritos que venían del pasillo la distrajeron

Se preguntó quien estaba haciendo ese escándalo, cuando un furioso piloto ingresó a la oficina

-¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!....

-Rick… ¡¿que haces aquí?!

-Esto no es contigo, Lisa…. ¡¿dónde esta McGill?!

-Tienes algún problema conmigo, Hunter- le dijo en forma mordaz

-Ya me enteré de todo…. ¿qué pasa contigo?....si no tienes la capacidad de dirigir… ¡no debiste aceptar el puesto de líder!

Mark rió dándole poca importancia al asunto

-¡Otra reprimenda!…. ¡ya entendí!… ¡no sé por qué se lo toman tan a pecho!

-¡¡IDIOTA!!

Mark no alcanzó a ver llegar el golpe, solo sintió la mano de Rick en su hombro y después su puño estrellándose contra su quijada,…

Lisa fue de inmediato a contener al moreno, que estaba temblando de furia, preguntándose a la vez cómo había hecho para poder llegar a atinarle.

-¡Calma, Rick!….debes entender que es la primera misión de Mark al mando de un escuadrón tan grande

-¡¡NO LO DEFIENDAS, LISA!!….si él no es capaz de hacer las cosas como se deben…. ¡debe presentar su renuncia!

-¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en que me vaya?!....¡está bien cometí un error!….¡pero no es para tanto! –gritó desde el piso, adonde lo había lanzado el sorpresivo y fuerte puñetazo

-¡Eres un imbécil!…..¡¡EN LA GUERRA LOS ERRORES QUE COMETEMOS CUESTAN VIDAS!!

-¡HABLAS COMO SI JAMÁS TE HUBIERAS EQUIVOCADO! – Mark se incorporó aún perplejo por la rapidez y efectividad del ataque-.... ¡ahora me dirás que nadie ha muerto bajo tu mando!.... ¡apuesto a que hubieron bajas…y deben haber sido muchas!

-¡Y el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos…me atormentará hasta el último día de mi vida!..…-Rick apretó los puños con furia-… ¡siempre me preguntaré si pude haber hecho algo por evitarlo!

Mark quedó en silencio, lo examinó con la mirada preguntándose cómo un hombre que tenía varios años menos que él, podía hablar así,…casi le parecía estar escuchando una de las reprimendas que su padre el General McGill solía hacerle

-Yo lo siento….lamento mucho lo ocurrido, capitán Hunter….le prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó avergonzado

* * *

Mark se había retirado a supervisar las labores de rescate de los sobrevivientes del Galaxy, dejando a Rick y Lisa solos en la oficina de campo

-¡ESTOY CONVERTIDO EN UN COMPLETO INÚTIL!…ni siquiera puedo caminar por la Base sin ayuda...- Tiró el delgado bastón que usaba para poder caminar sin tropezar y sus manos se crisparon en su cabello-…no sabes lo que sentí….solo…en este lugar….sin poder ir en ayuda de mis compañeros…

-¡¡No te hagas esto, Rick!!....– tomó su mano y haciendo que él se volviera-…es verdad, que las cosas se ven mal…pero no por eso te debes dar por vencido….perdiste la vista…pero aún tenemos la esperanza de que la operación sea un éxito y todo vuelva a ser como antes…

-¿Y si algo sale mal?...si la operación no funciona…-dejó salir sus temores

-…no todo estará perdido…aún tendrás a todos tus amigos…- Lisa descansó su mano en el hombro de él-…y…me tendrás a mí…que ya sé que a veces soy una molestia…pero al menos no estarás solo – comentó con el fin de animarlo

-No digas eso, Lisa…tú no eres una molestia…- posó su mano sobre la de ella -…tú eres quien me da las fuerzas para seguir adelante…

–Rick, tú sabes que yo...

El altoparlante escogió justo ese momento para intervenir: una voz femenina llamó a Lisa al puente.

–_La habitual interrupción perfecta_ –pensó Lisa con frustración

Se puso de pie y se despidió resignada.

–_Volveremos a intentar esto en algún otro momento_ – suspiró Rick

* * *

En un hotel de ciudad Granito Martha Reyes salía de la ducha a tiempo de escuchar la conversación telefónica de su compañera

-… aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas, Megan…pero en cuanto me instale en Monumento mandaré por ti...… ¡no sabes cuanto te extraño!,…. ¡ahora a cepillarse los dientes y meterse en la cama jovencita!

Jessica cortó la comunicación con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa

-¡¿Cómo está mi "honey"?!

-Bien….Gerson me dijo que se está portando muy bien,…muy juiciosa,….hace todas sus tareas…. ¡es un verdadero ángel! – contestó Jessie con orgullo

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo con ella,…considerando las circunstancias

-Si,….fue difícil….pero valió la pena….mientras la tenga a ella, siempre podré salir adelante…..todo lo que hago es por ella….y casi no puedo esperar para tenerla nuevamente conmigo

-…sé que la extrañas,…pero no se si sea una buena decisión el traerla aquí contigo…

-¡Su lugar es a mi lado, Martha!

-Gerson la está cuidando,… ¡no le hace falta nada y está tranquila!.... ¡ten en cuenta que esta región aún es peligrosa!....los ataques de los malcontentos son mayores en las ciudades importantes…. ¡DEBES CONSIDERAR SU SEGURIDAD!

-¡Yo la necesito a mi lado, Martha!

-Sabes que soy tu amiga…pero a veces me sorprende tu egoísmo…. ¡podrías dejar de pensar por un momento en ti!....esa niña ya ha pasado por bastante….¡no quiero ni imaginarme su reacción, si nuevamente vuelve a estar en medio de un ataque!

* * *

En un vehículo oficial, dos de las figuras más emblemáticas de la FDR, retornaban a sus hogares

A poco de abandonar la Base, Max apretó el botón que hacía que el vidrio que los separaba del conductor subiera, para poder conversar a gusto con su mejor amigo

-¡No puedo creerlo!… ¡¿realmente lo hiciste?!…. ¡realmente golpeaste a McGill!

-Si….fue un exabrupto y no me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho…pero lo hice…no pude contener la furia que me produjo el saber que puso en peligro a mis hombres

-…pero…¡no entiendo cómo lo hiciste!…es que…bueno…mi el mismísimo Greer pudo darle su merecido y…tú…

-En mis actuales condiciones no entiendes como pude llegar a golpearlo… ¿es eso?

-Sin afán de ofenderte… ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!

-No fue tan difícil…..perdí la vista, pero mis demás sentidos se están agudizando…por el sonido de su voz pude intuir donde se estaba y acercarme a él…entonces solo fue cuestión de tomarlo por el hombro para saber donde se encontraba su rostro…eso unido a que él no se esperaba un ataque de ese tipo de mi parte…podríamos decir que tuve suerte

Max rió con ganas imaginándose la escena

-¡Si sabía que iba a acabar así…te hubiera seguido para poder verlo!... ¡eres un demonio!…

* * *

Por la misma carretera, al mando de su hammer el capitán McGill le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido

-¡ESTA VEZ METISTE LA PATA HASTA EL FONDO, MARK!- se dijo a sí mismo mirándose al espejo-….lo peor es que no tengo disculpa….y en lugar de impresionar a Lisa,…hice que me viera como un irresponsable

Golpeó con furia el volante

-La cereza del pastel fue el golpe que me dio Hunter… ¡para mañana todos en la Base estarán enterados!… ¡MALDITA SUERTE LA MÍA!... ¡esto acabará con la imagen que me estaba formando!

Aumentó la velocidad y el aire frío de la noche fue calmándolo poco a poco

-…ya esta bien de lamentos….apuesto a que si mi padre se enterara, se alegraría…y me diría que Hunter le ahorró el trabajo…- Suspiró con resignación

-…"¡TE LO GANASTE….Y AGRADECE QUE YO NO ESTUVE AHÍ, PARA CASTIGARTE PERSONALMENTE!" – dijo imitando la voz estruendosa del General McGill

Recuperó su sonrisa al evocar la figura severa de su padre

-…si….esta vez lo hice mal….debo aprender de mis errores…una cosa es el liderato del Skull y otra muy distinta es el ganar puntos con Lisa…-Entrecerró los ojos e imaginó tener frente suyo a su rival-…este round lo ganaste Hunter… ¡en ambos frentes!….reconozco que eres un buen rival….pero la batalla apenas está comenzado…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono de la casa de los Sterling sonaba incesantemente

Max se levantó y se puso los lentes con pereza, notando que su esposa se había marchado sin despedirse, seguramente aún molesta por lo ocurrido el día anterior

Cogió el auricular preguntándose quien lo estaba llamando a esas horas, cuando se suponía que debía estar en la Base

-Aló, comandante Sterling al habla

-Max,…se te pegaron las sábanas, te estoy timbrando hace rato

-¡Rick!…para que soy bueno, amigo,

-Te llamaba para ver si puedes acompañarme a hacer algunas diligencias y luego ir a la Base

-…si deseas rematar a McGill, avisa…para que lleve mi cámara, "Dare Devil" Hunter…

-No te hagas al chistosito conmigo, Max…estoy hablando en serio….necesito tu ayuda para dejar todo listo para mi viaje

-Bien,…. al parecer Miriya ya se fue a la Base llevándose a Dana-dijo mirando en torno-…así que puedes contar conmigo…llamo a un taxi y nos vemos en treinta minutos

Del otro lado de la línea, Rick colgó el teléfono, el tono en el cual Max había comentado lo último lo inquietaba

-…_algo me dice que ese par sigue peleado….solo espero que no sea nada serio…_

* * *

En la Base, Lisa Hayes se encontraba ante una pila de documentos, la parte más molesta de sus tareas, la burocracia

- … ¡_por qué tengo que explicar en distintos informes la misma misión!….¡y con copias para Raimundo y todo el mundo!.... ¡Cuanto desperdicio de papel!….la Comisión de Medioambiente debería hacer algo al respecto_….-soltó un suspiro de frustración

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus meditaciones

-¿Estás ocupada, Lisa? – Mark se asomó a la puerta

-Estoy sumergida en este mar burocrático –dijo señalando en torno-…pero puedo darte unos minutos…pasa

-Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer

-Solo por formalismo….o porque entendiste que cometiste un grave error

-Anoche estuve pensándolo bastante….me di cuenta que estuve mal….mi inexperiencia pesó mucho….y me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo….

-¡Estoy de acuerdo en eso!

-….solo espero que me den otra oportunidad,…- levantó su mano derecha-…prometo de ahora en adelante enfocarme…

-¡Eso no te librará de una llamada de atención en tu archivo personal!

-¿Es eso realmente necesario, Lisa?....digo…esto podría quedar solo entre nosotros – dijo dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más seductoras

-¡No!…y no gastes tus encantos en mi…eso es inapelable

-¡¿Sabes que serás la primera en manchar mi historial?!

-¡Qué gran honor!

-… ¡¿sabes que si el General se entera, mi vida no valdrá un quinto?!

-….me doy por enterada….solo espero que el General sea tan amable en esperar a que Rick pueda restablecerse en sus funciones, antes de acabar contigo – interrumpió sus tareas y lo miró de frente-…además… ¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que tu padre piense o pueda hacer?.... ¿no es tu hobby molestarlo?

Mark se encogió de hombros

-¡Lo sabía!... ¡olvidas que te conozco!….-Lisa lo señaló acusadoramente-… ¡lo único que te importa es tener tu historial limpio!…para seguir por ahí, pensando que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin ninguna consecuencia….

-Bien…ya no insisto….lección aprendida y castigo recibido….ahora tengo que salir en patrulla…- se dirigió hacia la puerta derrotado mientras pensaba-_… ¡apuesto a que si fuera Hunter, serías más indulgente conmigo!_

* * *

En ese momento Max y Rick ingresaban al Centro comercial más grande de Nueva Macross

-Ya estamos en el Centro Comercial,….qué es lo quieres hacer aquí Gran Jefe

-¡Comprarle un regalo de despedida a Lisa!

-¡¿Un regalo?!...-exclamó Max -…. ¿ya tienes algo en mente?

-Si,…hace unas semanas Lisa y yo, lo vimos en el aparador de una tienda de antigüedades….solo espero que aún no lo hayan vendido

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rick, llegaron a la tienda de antigüedades, ingresaron a ella y fueron atendidos por un amable anciano, que era el propietario de la misma

-Hace unas semanas estuve por aquí…y usted me enseñó un… creo que era un torque celta- indicó Rick

-Si…por supuesto me acuerdo de usted….vino con una encantadora señorita…-comentó mientras buscaba el objeto que tanto les había llamado la atención en esa ocasión-… ¡aquí lo tiene!

-¡Oye!... ¡que linda joya! – exclamó Max

-El valor de esta joya no solo reside en el material…oro o plata como en este caso…lo principal es su significado, los torques eran joyas llevadas por los guerreros y otros miembros de la nobleza celta…-explicó el anciano

-¡¡Sé que a Lisa le encantará tenerlo!! - acarició la joya imaginando la reacción de Lisa

Cerraron el trato…esa joya antigua le costó una pequeña fortuna… sobretodo considerando sus ingresos y los gastos extras que últimamente había tenido

-¡Seguro que acabaste con todos tus ahorros!….con esto ya está demostrado que caíste, hermano- Max le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-Nunca he sido un derrochador…pero pienso que Lisa se lo merece…ella se merece todo lo que pueda darle

-Y cuando se lo entregues… ¿aprovecharás para declararte?

-No….solo quiero dárselo para que se acuerde de mí…lo pensé bien y aún es pronto…todavía debe tener en la memoria todo lo que pasó con Minmei….- bajó la cabeza arrepentido-…por eso… esta vez debo a hacer bien las cosas

-Y hablando de eso... ¿alguna noticia de Miss Macross?

-No,….nada desde que me visitó en el hospital….creo que esta molesta conmigo, porque no accedí ha realizar el show mediático que quería

-Entonces sigue actuando como siempre… ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando vuelva a buscarte?

-... ser honesto con ella...y quedar como amigos…de todas formas no creo que le importe mucho…

* * *

Era la hora de almuerzo y el trío terrible se dirigía al comedor de la Base comentando las últimas novedades

-…quien me lo contó lo escuchó del cabo Hogans….Rick golpeó al capitán McGill en presencia de Lisa – contó Vanessa

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –dijo Kim -…¿Rick los habrá encontrado en alguna situación comprometida?

– ¡Claro que no!– aclaró Vanessa–….fue sólo una discusión por la última misión….y si fuera por otra cosa, no es nada que te conste….además yo pienso que Rick la ama, pero no tiene el valor de decírselo….y la presencia de McGill debe estar haciendo que se muera de celos

-¡Eso es absolutamente ridículo!....–dijo Kim, repentinamente enfadada–. ¿Por qué él no se porta como un hombre y le dice lo que siente?

Vanessa la miró de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que él puede sentirse en desventaja?

–¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Kim, dándole poca importancia– Él sabe lo que ella siente por él y él siente lo mismo….sólo se está portando como un idiota testarudo…tal vez hasta está esperando que sea ella quien dé el primer paso

Sammie, por otro lado, tenía una mirada soñadora en su cara.

–Bien, si yo me sintiera así por un hombre, iría directamente y se lo diría.

Kim se volvió hacia ella y se rió.

-¡Sí,…haces eso con casi todos los hombres que conoces!

El comentario hizo que Vanessa también se riera. Pero la risa no duró mucho tiempo.

–La única razón por la que nos reímos es porque no nos está pasando a nosotras –suspiró Kim.

-Sí –dijo Vanessa, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sammie–. ¿Pero qué haríamos para entretenernos por aquí sin Lisa y Rick?

Kim y Sammie asintieron.

-¡Hablando del diablo! -Vanessa alertó al resto del Trío Terrible

Por el pasillo alcanzaron a divisar como el capitán Hunter y el comandante Sterling entraban a la oficina de la capitana Hayes

Las tres alcanzaron a esconderse tras una máquina de petit-cola

-Me pregunto a que vinieron…ambos están con baja temporal -Sammie parpadeó.

Cruzaron miradas de inteligencia y decidieron esperar un momento.

La espera resultó, a pocos minutos Max salía de la oficina dejándolos solos

-No importa lo que fuera, parece que Max no quiso hacer mal tercio-comentó Vanessa.

Aprovechando que a esa hora casi todos habían salido a almorzar y los pasillos estaban desiertos se acercaron para tratar de espiar

* * *

- Capitana Hayes... – Rick se aclaró la garganta, se sentía como un adolescente pidiendo una primera cita – Es decir, Lisa...

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Yo... estaba pensando…- Rick trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas

-¡Qué novedad!

-¡No empieces!....-contestó a la defensiva, mientras pensaba:… ¡_qué forma de cortarle la inspiración a uno!_

-Está bien… ¿me decías?

-Me preguntaba si aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo…esta noche

* * *

Kim se volvió hacia ellas.

-¿Pueden creerlo? …¡la está invitando a salir! -Sammie casi se retorció en su avidez de contarlo

-¡Hasta que se animó!....ella siempre ha estado a su lado…y hasta dicen que limpiaba su casa, mientras él estaba en la patrulla…. ¡ya era hora digo yo! – declaró Vanessa -…¡se estaba pasando de tacaño!

El Trío Terrible tuvo pensamientos venenosos hacia el género masculino.

-Es difícil creer que Lisa lo haya esperado tanto -Kim se abanicó suavemente con la mano- ¡Ella es demasiado paciente!

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no es todo! -Sammie pidió silencio para escuchar más.

-¡Cuidado! -murmuró Kim, echando una mirada en torno-¡Alguien podría vernos!

-¡Oh….oh…creo que ya salen!- advirtió Sammie

Las tres fueron a ponerse a buen recaudo.

Los dos salieron tomados del brazo, Rick le dijo algo a Lisa en voz baja y ambos se dirigieron hacia la máquina expendedora….tres corazones comenzaron a latir desbocados, casualmente las tres pidieron que el suelo se abriera y se las tragara.

-¡Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, Hunter!- comentó Lisa a tiempo de hacer funcionar la máquina y recoger dos latas del popular refresco

-Si…pero esta noche yo invito…estoy seguro que te encantará el lugar al que voy a llevarte…- Se recargó contra la máquina

Ambos bebieron su refresco en silencio, Rick se concentró en escuchar algo que lo estaba molestando hace rato, después exclamó en voz alta

-…. ¡PARA QUE LAS MALAS LENGUAS DEJEN DE DECIR QUE SOY UN TACAÑO!.... ¡NO ES ASI TRÍO DE IMPERTINENTES!

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

-Otra vez estoy por aquí, esperando que les siga gustando la historia, nos leemos la próxima semana


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 7**

Las tres salieron de su escondite

-Ehh… ¡¿cómo están chicos?!...nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí….-Vanessa intentó buscar un justificativo-….para ver si Lisa nos acompañaba a almorzar…y…

-….y antes de hacerlo se dedicaron a escuchar tras la puerta,…. ¡lo que no les importa para después andar haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar!…-concluyó Rick

-¡¡BRUJO!!- las tres exclamaron a coro -… ¡cómo lo supiste!

Rick trataba de contener su enojo y Lisa las miraba con resignación.

* * *

El teniente Víctor Manuel Estrada, oficial médico, esperaba a su prometida Iris Molina, en una cafetería cercana al hospital militar.

Revolvía su taza de café mientras pensamientos tristes invadían su mente

Recordaba la conversación que sostuvo con el doctor Hassan, donde este le había planteado el viaje a Sydney. Inicialmente se había negado, pero…

-…_sé de tu situación….pero eres uno de los internistas más prometedores….y es por eso que te ofrezco esta oportunidad…una oportunidad así es única en la vida… ¡piénsalo bien!_

_-Si, el doctor Hassan tiene razón….es una oportunidad invalorable,…y ya casi todo está listo....solo espero que Iris no se moleste…_

Nuevamente fijó sus ojos hacia la puerta y pudo ver como una hermosa jovencita rubia de aspecto frágil, entraba por la puerta

-…_voy a explicárselo y entenderá….-_ levantó su mano y le hizo señas, para que ella pudiera localizarlo rápidamente

* * *

Ese día Lisa Hayes, había terminado temprano su turno, gracias a tres compañeras que se habían ofrecido a ayudarla en varias de sus tareas

-_Tal vez su amabilidad, fue resultado del terror que les causó Rick, cuando las encontró escondidas tras la máquina de gaseosas_ – sonrió para sus adentros, mientras retocaba su maquillaje ante el espejo de su recámara.

Consultó su reloj y notó que aún era muy temprano

-…pero para qué esperar….su casa está cerca,….lo mejor será ir allá y ver si puedo ayudarlo en algo.

* * *

Rick entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia acariciara su cuerpo, aún era temprano y tenía tiempo para disfrutar de la gratificante sensación.

Como el baño era pequeño, había dejado su ropa formal ya lista sobre su cama en el dormitorio.

* * *

Lisa llegó ante su puerta, iba a tocar el timbre, pero notó que la puerta no estaba bien asegurada

_-¡Por qué será tan descuidado!….ya le expliqué hasta la saciedad, que debe cerrar bien la puerta de entrada…-_ murmuró mientras entraba a la casa, que se encontraba en penumbras

* * *

Terminada la ducha se puso una toalla al hombro, salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto, distraído en los planes para esa noche, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había preparado con ayuda de Max

-¡RICK HUNTER…BUSCAS TENER UN ACCIDENTE O QUE TE ASALTEN!…por qué no…

El resto de las palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron en su garganta

Rick al notar su presencia se había quedado quieto, con la toalla con la cual se secaba el rostro en la mano, tan desconcertado y avergonzado como ella,

Lisa se puso pálida, después su cara se tornó roja como un tomate

-¡Perdón!...

Con los ojos desorbitados, dio media vuelta y caminó a través del pasillo, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos

Rick corrió hacia su habitación, cerrado la puerta con violencia.

* * *

El sonido del portazo hizo que inconscientemente volviera a mirar en dirección del cuarto del piloto y sintió que los colores nuevamente se le subían al rostro.

-_¿por qué no cierra la puerta con llave?..._

* * *

Rick por su parte se encontraba desconcertado, su corazón latía desbocado y el rostro le ardía

_- ¡Qué diablos!..... ¡Cómo se le ocurre entrar así!_

* * *

Lisa intentaba recuperar la calma pero la escena, se repetía en su cabeza incesantemente… su cuerpo reluciendo en toda su desnudez, proyectado contra la tenue luz luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas polarizadas…su pecho que pese a no ser musculoso, no dejaba de ser masculino… su abdomen firme y marcado con el rigor del ejercicio militar...sus brazos bien definidos… sus piernas firmes y su…

- ¡YA NO PIENSES MÁS EN ESO! – exclamó en voz alta, tratando de borrar la imagen que se había formado en su mente

* * *

En el interior de su habitación, vencido el estupor inicial, Rick trataba de vestirse lo más rápidamente posible.

Terminada la tarea, de no muy buena forma, se dirigió hacia la puerta,…comenzó a abrirla…pero se detuvo…

_-¡Y ahora qué!….¡¿qué le digo?!…_- pensó, rascándose el cabello rebelde

* * *

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, Lisa Hayes se planteaba la misma cuestión

-_Va a salir de un momento a otro….¡cómo se lo explico!_…-analizó la situación-…_bueno, después de todo, no hay nada que explicar….¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! _

* * *

… _¡¿pero de qué me preocupo?!… ¡ES ELLA QUIEN DEBE DISCULPARSE!…_

Con este razonamiento Rick abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala a enfrentarla

-Lisa…yo…

-Ya te he repetido mil veces, que debes aprender a cerrar bien la puerta de tu casa, ¿Te es tan difícil hacerme caso?

-No,…no es difícil…

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Entonces…qué

-Entonces ¿por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

-¿La puerta estaba abierta?…-se sorprendió por eso y entonces al fin comprendió lo que pudo haber pasado-… ¡Max no aseguró bien la puerta al salir después de dejarme!

Lisa contuvo un suspiro de alivio, Rick le había dado pie a trasladar la incómoda situación a un terreno que ambos conocían y en el cual se sentían plenamente seguros

-Claro, ¡cúlpalo a él por tu descuido!

-Me equivoco o estás culpándome por lo que pasó –preguntó incrédulo

-….y de quien más iba a ser la culpa

-…pues de la "señorita" que faltó a clases el día que enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar

-… ¿no será culpa del "niño" que anda por ahí como un desvergonzado exhibicionista?.... ¡¿no tienes una bata en el baño?!

-Yo….yo….¡está bien!....¡tú ganas!...¡fue mi culpa!...¡de ahora en adelante aseguraré bien mi puerta!... –sonrió cínicamente -…ahora que sé que hay una fisgona suelta por el barrio!

-¡¿Fisgona?!

-¡AJÁ!...y en cuanto a lo de "niño", me parece que ya te diste cuenta…que ya no lo soy…

-… tú…tú… tú eres… ¡eres un pervertido!- alcanzó a balbucear

Rick comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-¡La fisgona y el pervertido!…hacemos buena pareja

Lisa se contagió pronto con la risa, la incómoda situación había sido zanjada

* * *

Rick había pensado mucho sobre a dónde llevar a Lisa, quería que todo resultase perfecto, inicialmente había pensado en un elegante restaurante francés el " Nouvelle Cuisine", pero Max pensó que ambos no se sentirían cómodos en el lugar

-_Ese tipo de lugares está lleno de celebridades y gente que solo busca aparentar…debes llevarla a un lugar más cómodo…más discreto…donde tu única preocupación sea que ella se sienta bien_ -le había aconsejado Max

Así que con ayuda de su amigo habían encontrado el lugar perfecto un pequeño restaurante, justo frente a un lago artificial y con un gran jardín alrededor

Había pocos comensales y ellos ya tenían una mesa apartada, en un balcón con sobre el lago.

La comida que servían era casera, elaborada con ingredientes de gran calidad y verduras frescas

Mientras comían, Rick comentó que en la mañana, el mismo dueño les había hablado orgulloso del vivero de su propiedad, donde cultivaba personalmente todas las verduras que se servían en el lugar.

La conversación le había hecho recordar su infancia y la granja en donde había vivido con sus padres.

Le comenzó a contar a Lisa acerca de su madre y el pequeño huerto que tenía cerca a la entrada de su casa.

-Yo intentaba ayudarle,…pero era tan pequeño y las herramientas tan pesadas,…que cuando intentaba hacerlo lo único, que lograba era provocar desastres…pero ella nunca se molestaba…es más me tomaba de la mano…me llevaba junto a los brotes y me decía que si plantamos una semilla y la cuidamos con mucho cariño, al final veremos los frutos…y que la vida no tenía por qué ser distinta,…que si uno siempre se esfuerza y actúa correctamente …aunque el resto del mundo obre de forma distinta…tarde o temprano podremos recibir lo que merecemos….podremos alcanzar la felicidad – se emocionó con sus recuerdos-…ya sé que suena…algo…. hmm…no,…no algo… suena muy cursi,…y que mucha gente "con experiencia", dirá que es tonto pensar así,…que soy un ingenuo…pero…

-Pero esa es la forma en que tu madre quiso criarte…y sientes que si actuaras de otra forma estarías defraudándola

-Sabes…estando junto a ti siento que puedo ser yo mismo…aunque no lo creas junto a ti me siento libre…junto a ti…-Rick se detuvo nuevamente estaba dejando que sus sentimientos le ganaran

Él no quería que eso pasara, no en ese momento, no cuando ni siquiera podía ver los ojos de ella, para buscar alguna señal que le diera la esperanza de ser correspondido, así que optó por volver a terreno seguro

-hmm….junto a ti me siento libre de hacerte rabiar,…porque esa sería una falta leve….lo máximo que harías sería mandarme arrestado por una semana, "sección uno, sub sección dos, artículos 4 al 8" del reglamento

-¡Eres un descarado!

-No,…soy alguien que hizo su tarea,…y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me mandó como castigo aprenderme todo el reglamento de memoria

-Pero eso fue… para que lo tomaras en cuenta,…no para que actuaras como un sabelotodo…

-Bien…ya no discutamos…

-Fuiste tú quien comenzó

-Y seré yo quien termine…vamos a brindar….aunque en mi caso sea con agua, tú sabes por orden médica…– buscó su copa y la levantó en alto-… ¡brindemos por que esta guerra pronto acabe!

Lisa sonrió y correspondió al brindis

-…así que ahora es tu turno – afirmó Rick después de beber su copa

-Mi turno de que

-De contarme un poco más de ti….por ejemplo qué hacías de niña

-¿Para darte material para chantajearme?.... ¡estás loco si piensas que voy a hacerlo!

-¡Pero yo ya te conté algo y tú debes corresponder!

-Lo hiciste porque quisiste….además eso de intentar ayudar y terminar haciendo un desastre era de esperarse de ti….¡no has cambiado nada!

-Bueno si no me cuentas…me das la libertad de especular…y te advierto que tengo mucha imaginación…hmm…alguna vez supe que los Hayes tenían una estancia…muy grande…seguro que la granja de mis padres cabían en uno de sus potreros….hmm….pongamos a la capitana Hayes…de seis años en ese escenario…en vacaciones… ¡porque alguna vez debió tomar unas!...y….debido a eso,…su innato don de mando no tenía forma de explayarse…así que dedica toda una mañana a recolectar pollitos y patitos,… hace que la sigan sobornándolos con semillas… y organiza un desfile en honor a su padre el Mayor Donald Hayes….solo que todo le sale mal, porque cuando está en medio del desfile,…las aves se impacientan y optan por saltar sobre ella para servirse de una vez…-concluyó su historia riendo

-Eso…eso… ¡Claudia te contó!

-¡Ajá!...lo hizo hace tiempo….y no solo eso…..-sonrió satisfecho-… me contó eso y muchas cosas más… ¡lo sé todo!

Volvió a beber su copa satisfecho

-Ella me va oír…es una traidora boquifloja

-No seas dura con ella….no creo que haya querido traicionar tu confianza…quizás hasta no recuerde que me lo contó –la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su semblante de pronto se tornó sombrío-…me lo contó una noche que nos encontramos en el Setup, traía unas cuantas copas de más,…al parecer ella y Roy solían citarse en ese lugar…

-….si…recuerdo haberlos visto algunas veces en ese lugar…

-…me dio tanta pena verla tan abatida…así que la acompañé un rato y luego la llevé hasta su casa

-…entiendo…-Lisa quedó en silencio

_-….seguro que ahora está pensando en Karl Riber…__ nunca habla mucho de él… pero dicen que de lo que menos hablamos es en lo que más pensamos…además por lo que me contaron McGill se le parece mucho… ¡diablos!...él está muerto, Lisa…¡yo estoy a tu lado!...-_Se incorporó decidido a no dejar que ella siguiera pensando en él

-¡Lisa… ¿ya terminaste?!

-Ehh…si…si, Rick…perdona estaba divagando… ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-No…lo que quisiera es que aprovechemos para dar una vuelta por el jardín, antes de que nos sirvan el postre

Lisa asintió y lo ayudó a llegar al amplio jardín.

El fresco de la noche, el olor de los árboles y las flores inundaron sus pulmones, caminaron tomados de la mano por las veredas

Rick estaba experimentando oleadas de nostalgia también.

Él ciertamente percibió que algo en el aire lo había causado, o tal vez eran los árboles y los recuerdos de las secoyas de California del norte y los fuegos hogareños con su aroma a pino, recuerdos de la Tierra antes de la guerra.

Intentó tranquilizarse, olvidar sus celos, olvidar los tristes recuerdos que pugnaban por apoderarse de su mente… y centrarse en hacer que Lisa pasara una buena noche

Se detuvieron junto a una banca y se sentaron en ella

-Lisa….perdona por haberte obligado a salir de esa forma…pero no sé…de pronto sentí que el lugar me asfixiaba-intentó disculparse

-No te preocupes,…además se está haciendo tarde…y tú debes levantarte mañana temprano para tu viaje

-En cuanto a lo del viaje…tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¡Una sorpresa!

-Si un regalo en agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mí…-buscó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sacó una caja de terciopelo-….y para que me recuerdes mientras esté lejos…

Lisa tomó la caja con devoción y la abrió con cuidado…y al ver lo que contenía la caja…

-…pero…pero Rick,…esto es….

-El torque celta que tanto te gustó, la última vez que salimos juntos de compras

-…pero Rick…esta joya es muy costosa…yo no…no puedo aceptarla…tú…

-Oye…no me hagas ese desprecio…yo la compré con mucho cariño…

-...pero…

-Sin peros…tú te mereces esto y más….así que vamos quiero que te pongas ya mismo esa joya en tu muñeca…

Lisa obedeció de inmediato, luego acercó la mano de él para que la sintiera

-Muy bien….así me gusta…y ahora vas a prometerme que no vas a quitártela mientras esté lejos,…y que cada vez que la veas, te acordarás un poco de este dolor de cabeza

-Prometido – lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos - …y gracias…muchas gracias

-No…soy yo quien nunca podrá agradecerte lo suficiente…-Rick suspiró profundamente -…solo quisiera que tú….me…

Rick no pudo completar la frase pues sintió todo girar a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de caer

Ella se sorprendió con aquel movimiento tan inesperado y fue a sostenerlo

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rick?- Sintió el corazón se acelerarse en su pecho

- Me duele un poco la cabeza. –Murmuró -…olvidé tomar mis medicamentos

-¡Pero,…cómo!

-No me regañes por favor…estaba nervioso y se me olvidó

* * *

Ambos ya estaban en casa de él, ya había tomado los medicamentos y recostado en su cama, pero el dolor persistía.

Lisa puso sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Rick y lo abrazó con suavidad.

Rick intentó sonreírle…. pero el dolor volvió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza…

Lisa había llamado al doctor Hassan para consultarle, y la respuesta fue que los calmantes tardarían en actuar así que solo restaba el tener paciencia

Sentir los finos dedos pasando por pelo…el tenerla allí junto a él….todo eso comenzó a tranquilizarlo…y sentir la necesidad de abrirse con ella…

-…hay algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, Lisa...y que por años me ha atormentado….-contuvo la respiración un momento, no encontraba como hacer la difícil revelación

-…si es algo tan doloroso…debes dejarlo salir…mantenerlo dentro tuyo, es peor…

-…es que no sé lo que pensarás de mí después que te lo diga…

-¿no confías en mí?

-…yo confío en ti con mi vida…

Lisa tomó su mano dándole el valor necesario

-….Lisa… ¡YO MATÉ A MI PADRE!

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula

-¡Eso no es cierto Rick!…Roy nos contó que murió al realizar una acrobacia

- …mi padre murió por mi culpa...murió porque yo no pude llegar a tiempo…era yo….no él… quien tenía que hacer la acrobacia….

Lisa apretó con fuerza la mano del piloto,…nunca pensó que él pudiera tener una carga tan grande sobre sus hombros

- Ese día….yo había salido…de paseo…en el camino tuve problemas con mi moto….y eso me retrasó mucho…así que cuando llegué el espectáculo ya había comenzado…

Lisa siguió acariciando su pelo…él necesitaba dejar salir todo ese dolor guardado y ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo

- ….yo lo vi dirigirse hacia la nave….corrí para impedírselo…pero él se subió antes de que pudiera detenerlo...al principio todo iba bien…hasta pensé que el viejo no había perdido el toque y que me preocupaba sin motivo….pero después…cuando intentó el descenso acelerado…

Rick soltó la mano de Lisa y se cubrió el rostro

-…nunca podré olvidarlo…

Sollozó ahogadamente

-…él ya estaba viejo...y sus reflejos no eran los mismos….hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba las acrobacias más riesgosas…fue mi culpa…si no hubiera llegado tarde…nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…

A Lisa solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo para tratar de consolarlo, Rick apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras trataba de calmarse

Cuando se calmó, se separaron un poco

–¡Lo siento!...primero arruino la cena…y ahora me comporto así…

- No hay nada de que disculparse… ¿estás bien?

- Un poco mejor…me hizo bien desahogarme…– respondió mientras se secaba las últimas lagrimas

-Esta bien que te hayas desahogado….pero ya deja de pensar que tú tuviste la culpa por lo que le pasó a tu padre,…tú no tenías forma de saberlo…lo que pasó fue un accidente…

–…de nuevo perdón por arruinar la noche…y por tenerte de paño de lágrimas, literalmente…

-….ni lo menciones…yo también te tuve como paño de lágrimas muchas veces…así que me alegra poder devolverte el favor –sonrió queriéndole dar poca importancia al asunto

Rick recordó en ese momento el tiempo de la reconstrucción, cuando él la había consolado por la muerte de su padre…cuando se habían acercado tanto,…

-…_te sentía tan vulnerable…yo quería cuidar de ti…protegerte… ¡que tonto he sido!…debí haberme dado cuenta hace mucho… lo que tú significas en mi vida_

Estrechó suavemente la mano de ella

-¡Lisa!...yo….yo…-nuevamente se contuvo-…_no aún no es el momento…._Lisa…los calmantes están haciendo efecto…ya el dolor esta pasando…. voy a tratar de dormir…

Los calmantes estaban obrando, los párpados de Rick se pusieron pesados y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lisa lo contemplaba con cariño,…después cayó en cuenta de que él se había dormido con el traje puesto

-… ¡_que tonta soy!....debí haberle dicho que se mudara de ropa…_

Se levantó con cuidado y lo acomodó mejor en su cama,…le quitó la corbata…pensó en aflojarle el cinturón y abrirle un poco el cuello de la camisa,…pero no se atrevía

_-…no…mejor no…_

Lo miró dormir, y pensó con tristeza, que el alba se lo llevaría lejos, muy lejos...se acercó a él, tomó valor, le aflojó el cinturón…conteniendo la respiración, esperando que él no se despertara y malentendiera las cosas

_-…ya sé lo que diría…"no está bien aprovecharse de quien no puede decir que no"….-_sonrió para sí misma con su ocurrencia

Después comenzó a abrir uno cuantos botones, pero él se movió bruscamente, y la tomó por los brazos, paralizándola en el acto

Lisa cerró los ojos espantaba, pensando en cómo justificar su actitud…pero Rick solo dejó salir de su boca murmullos ininteligibles,…al parecer estaba soñando algo…

Lisa suspiró aliviada…pero ahora estaba atrapada en sus brazos y temía despertarlo si se movía…

-… No... no quiero... no quiero marcharme... amor... .yo quiero estar contigo…siempre …- las palabras de Rick se hicieron más claras

Lisa retuvo el aliento

-¿Qué está soñando?... ¿Amor?... ¿estará soñando con Minmei?

El desconsuelo la invadió, mientras Rick se agitaba en el lecho.

-_No es posible... todavía piensas en ella..... ¿aún ahora? ¿Aún ahora que estamos tan cerca?... todo es inútil…. nunca conseguiré sacarla de tu corazón...Rick ella no es para ti…por favor olvídala…te lo ruego…_

Repentinamente sintió sobre ella su aliento, después el roce de su boca sobre la suya,…debía ponerle freno, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse…mientras él la besaba con lentitud, profundamente...

Cuando terminó él la soltó y continuó durmiendo plácidamente

Lisa se deslizó con cuidado, lo cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación antes de que volviera a ocurrir algo.

Fue por eso que no escuchó a Rick murmurando en sueños

-…te amo….mi comadreja…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Nueva Macross, Rick Hunter se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón, esperando la hora de abordar acompañado por Max, ambos estaban vestidos de civil, para no llamar mucho la atención.

Lisa también lo había acompañado para despedirse, pero al llegar al aeropuerto, los había dejado solos, pretextando un asunto importante que debía arreglar

-Hmmm…¿qué será eso tan importante?...¡ni nos explicó bien! – comentó Rick un tanto fastidiado

-…no sé…con las mujeres nunca se sabe amigo…solo te digo que parecía importante…tal vez fue a llamar a la Base…

Rick suspiró frustrado, se apoyó contra el respaldo y sin querer comenzó a escuchar la conversación de una parejita que se encontraba al otro extremo de la fila de asientos de la sala de espera

-…me harás falta... una parte de mí se quedará contigo, amor... –decía la voz de un muchacho

-…no sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte,…solo quiero estar contigo…también tú me harás falta – se oía la voz de una joven

-…te quiero tanto…y siempre me preguntaré como puedes quererme a mí…que casi no tengo nada para ofrecerte

-… ¿y te quién ha dicho que tú no puedes darme nada?....hay tantas cosas... que me puedes dar... por ejemplo me puedes dar un montón de estos...

Escuchó claramente el suave sonido de sus besos

-….ahh…por Dios…de que novela rosa se habrá escapado ese par – comentó Rick

-¿Qué me decías amigo?- inquirió Max

-…al otro extremo de esta fila de asientos…Romeo y Julieta despidiéndose

Max miró disimuladamente hacia la joven pareja

-…se ven muy enamorados

-…y la cantidad de cositas cursis que se andan diciendo…

-¡No seas entrometido, jefe!

-¡No es que sea entrometido!.... ¡ya te dije que por el asunto de la vista, mis sentidos se han agudizado!

-¿y que se están diciendo? – preguntó Max en voz baja

-¡Y ahora quien es el entrometido!

-….vamos, jefe…es que la forma en que se miran y se besan….apuesto que lo que se dicen puede ser un buen material de copia…en caso de necesitarlo para impresionar a nuestras mujeres

-…dicen: "¿cuántos de estos piensas darme?"…." cien de estos"…."no así no se vale, no está bien "…"¿Cómo que no está bien? ¿Cuántos querrías?"..."Tal vez un poco menos que cien... pero así..." – Rick imitaba burlonamente la conversación de la pareja-… ¡Qué cursis!...yo nunca me comportaría como ese tipo…al menos no en público

-No digas de esta agua no beberé, Rick…yo sospecho que estoy viendo tu futuro…

-Ni lo creas…porque sí,…ya te dije que estoy enamorado…pero brindarme a esas escenitas… ¡jamás!....antes de caer en eso…preferiría ahorcarme con los cordones de mis botas…

-Cosa que no podrías, porque tus botas están sujetas con velcro…

Max volvió nuevamente a mirar en dirección de la pareja

-¡ya nos vieron!…la pareja mira hacia aquí y nos señala… ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta que hablábamos de ellos?

-No…claro que no…

-… vienen hacia acá...

-¡No te preocupes!...no se dieron cuenta de nada…solo piensan que estamos en el mismo vuelo de él y vienen a saludarnos y presentarse

-¡Menos mal!

La pareja se acercó a ellos

-¿Es usted el capitán Hunter? – preguntó el muchacho

-¡Si, en qué puedo servirle!

-¡Venía a presentarle mis saludos, capitán!....soy el teniente Víctor Manuel Estrada y viajaré con usted a Sydney –realizó un impecable saludo militar, ante la mirada orgullosa de su prometida

_-… ¡Oh,…no!.... ¡¿por qué?!... ¡por qué tengo que viajar con este tipo!,…y se llama Víctor Manuel…claro…alguien que habla así, ¡ no podía llamarse de otra forma!_

* * *

Después de realizar su "operación encubierta" Lisa Hayes retornó al lado de Rick y Max, que se encontraban conversando animadamente con el teniente Estrada y su prometida

Ella se había apartado de ellos para buscar a una de las aeromozas, para recomendarle especialmente a Rick

Y la aeromoza con la cual tuvo la charla era nada menos que Martha Reyes, quien los observaba a lo lejos con curiosidad

-Así…que ese es el famoso Rick Hunter… ¡qué sorpresa vas a llevarte!

* * *

Caminaron juntos por la pista, el momento de la despedida estaba llegando y ninguno de los dos lo deseaba

Max, discreto como siempre, ya se había despedido y dejado solos

-¿Sabes que sólo me voy a ir por poco tiempo…no es cierto?-cuestionó Rick, intentando evitar una despedida dramática

-Lo sé -dijo en un suspiro - pero.....aun así,....te extrañaré -le sonrió tristemente

-Yo también lo haré...no te imaginas cuanto...-dijo a tiempo de apretar un poco más la mano que ella le había ofrecido para acercarlo al sitio de abordaje

-En ese caso...en cuanto llegues....llámame...-ambos se detuvieron junto a la escalinata de abordaje

-¡Prometido!–aseguró el piloto – en cuanto llegue y me instale, tú serás la primera persona con la que me comunique....en mi situación no es conveniente negarme a un pedido de mi oficial superior – comentó, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo sólo por ese motivo.

-¡¡CAPITÁN HUNTER!!....¡YA DEBE ABORDAR!....-gritó una joven azafata, con impaciencia desde la parte superior de la escalinata, al parecer molesta por la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies

-Bien,....ya llegó el momento....cuídate por favor – dijo Lisa a modo de despedida

-Volveré pronto...yo... – ya no supo más que decir, así que ante la sorpresa de ella, besó con devoción la mano que sostenía entre las suyas -...¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!

Lisa se quedó paralizada por la acción del piloto, y solo atinó a verlo mientras él con paso vacilante subía por la escalinata.

-No se preocupe,...yo sabré cuidar de él – se despidió la aeromoza dedicándole una sonrisita, que Lisa no supo en el momento por qué la molestó y tomando a Rick del brazo, lo ayudó a entrar a la nave

* * *

El capitán Mark McGill, revisaba unos papeles con atención, cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó

Apagó la alarma y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-…en estos momentos, Rick Hunter abandona Macross…y me da una ventaja invalorable…

* * *

Jessica tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos condujo a Rick hacia su asiento

-Si llega a necesitar algo, capitán Hunter...no dude en llamarme....por favor...

-Muchas gracias, señorita???....

-...Kendall.....Laura Kendall...

-Bien,....si necesito algo la llamaré, señorita Kendall....gracias...

Jessie con la cabeza baja, fue al encuentro de su amiga Martha, que había contemplado toda la escena y estaba asombrada por el nombre falso que su amiga había dado al piloto

Una vez a solas, mientras se realizaba el protocolo de despegue, la encaró

-¡¿Desde cuando cambiaste tu nombre, Jessica?!

-¡Aún no estoy lista, Martha!

-¿Así que aprovechas su condición para evitar confrontarlo?... –la miró de forma acusadora -... ¡No puedo creerlo!....

-Ya lo pensé bien….no puedo acercármele de buenas a primeras y decirle quien soy…

* * *

Después de pocos minutos de realizado el despegue, el teniente Estrada se revolvió en su asiento, varias veces, incomodando un poco a Rick

-¿Le sucede algo teniente Estrada?- preguntó Rick

-…no…disculpe…es que debo hacer una llamada…

Tomó su celular y entabló la comunicación

-Iris…preciosa…solo quería decirte…que ya te extraño…

_-¡Dios!... ¡ya sabía yo!_ – pensó molesto-…_ahora a soportar a este enamorado todo el viaje…no puede ser que no hayan pasado ni quince minutos y ya la extrañe…eso no es posible_

Trató de ignorar la acaramelada conversación, cerrar lo ojos y descansar un poco, porque el viaje iba a ser largo, pero…

_-¡¿Qué estará haciendo, Lisa?!...con la premura no pude encargarle que tuviera cuidado con McGill,…tampoco le pregunté si había tenido algún problema por lo ocurrido con el Galaxy…¡creo que lo mejor será llamarla!_

* * *

Lisa y Max se encontraban en la cafetería del aeropuerto, aprovechando para desayunar, cuando el celular de ella sonó con insistencia

-Si,… ¿Rick?...pero, acabas de despegar y….si…no…no te preocupes,…si ya me hice cargo…no, estoy con Max desayunando en el aeropuerto…

Continuó por un rato contestando la serie de preguntas, un tanto extrañada, hasta que finalmente le pasó el teléfono a Max

-Tu amigo quiere hablar contigo

-Si, Rick –escuchó con atención y lentamente se fue formando una sonrisa en sus labios-….si hermano…entiendo…no te preocupes, cuando llenemos los requerimientos lo anotaré

Le devolvió el aparto a Lisa tratando de contener la risa

-¿Qué es lo que te encargó?

-Me pidió que cuando llenemos los requerimientos de uniformes nuevos…él quiere botas con cordones…parece que va a necesitarlos…

* * *

Esa misma noche Minmei estaba atendiendo una fiesta en el lujoso Hotel Excelsior, el mejor de Ciudad Monumento.

Era una fiesta organizada para celebrar el estreno a nivel mundial de la segunda parte de su película "El pequeño Dragón Blanco", estelarizada nuevamente por los Lynn

Allí estaban los inversionistas financieros, artistas invitados, el alcalde, una multitud de extras, y varios seguidores.

Kyle también estaba presente, se había comportado un poco bruscamente con todos esa noche, pero su aspecto era elegante con su traje lavanda, camisa oscura y corbata de moño.

Pero la protagonista femenina estaba notablemente ausente de la algarabía del interior, de la mesa llena de comidas gourmet, del vino y los licores. Había salido al balcón a tomar aire; el negocio del espectáculo la estaba molestando cada día más.

Las fiestas de ese tipo ya no eran divertidas para ella; eran negocios, un lugar para que los adulones y los explotadores se reunieran.

Jan Morris, la antigua estrella, que estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de fiestas, sosteniendo precariamente una copa de vino entre sus dedos, se tambaleó hacia donde estaba Minmei

-¡Minmei, te estuve buscando por todos lados!........ ¿Cómo estás, querida?..... Estás pasando un buen... ¡Uy!

Jan fingió tropezar y estuvo a punto de derramar su copa sobre ella, pero como hizo el quite, solo consiguió salpicar el barandal

-Discúlpame..... ¡Que torpe! -Jan se deshizo en falsas disculpas-. Afortunadamente nada cayó sobre tu vestido, querida......y es un vestidito tan pintoresco,....tan lleno de encanto.... ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

-¡QUISIERA QUE SEPAS QUE ESTE VESTIDO ES UN DISEÑO EXCKUSIVO Y ME COSTÓ MÁS DE.....! -quiso decir Minmei, pero sus palabras solo fueron para el viento porque Jan ya estaba en retirada para volver a la fiesta.

Los años en el espacio alejada de los principales escenarios mundiales, la autocompasión y la bebida habían hecho estragos en Jan Morris; estaba avejentada y se había convertido en una caricatura de lo que un día fue. Cuando Minmei la veía no podía evitar el preguntarse si ese iba a ser su fin

-_No....yo no me quedaré sola y acabada....no....ese no será mi fin_...- en ese momento como siempre que sentía miedo o estaba hastiada, pensó en la persona a la que siempre podía acudir, tomó su celular y llamó a un número que tenía grabado

-¡Doctor Hassan!...... ¿cómo está?...no pude llamarle antes para preguntarle por mi amigo Rick, porque estaba muy ocupada con la promoción de mi nueva película....

Con incredulidad escuchó la explicación que el doctor le daba acerca de la salud de Rick Hunter y las nuevas decisiones tomadas al respecto.

Una vez finalizada la comunicación...

-¡¡¡CÓMO PUDO MARCHARSE SIN DESPEDIRSE!!!- iracunda lanzó el celular contra el piso

-¿Eh, muñeca,...qué te sucede?... ¿qué te hizo ese pobre aparato?- se oyó una voz ronca a su espalda

Minmei volteó para enfrentar a Peter "Sharky" O'Toole, su agente de negocios, que llevaba por lo menos dos copas más de su límite.

-Tú eres la estrella de esta fiesta -dijo él y brindó por ella con el trago que llevaba en la mano- deberías estar adentro divirtiéndote......y no armando un berrinche... ¿Cuál es el problema?

-A mí me parece que tú has estado celebrando lo suficiente por los dos –dijo ella sin disimular la molestia que le ocasionaba el verlo en ese estado, pero Sharky estaba demasiado metido en el ímpetu de la fiesta como para notarlo.

-Bueno, admitiré que estoy un poco pasado... pero tengo una buena razón...y eres tú.... ¡tu éxito es arrollador!...y eso debe celebrarse

Volvió a brindar y mientras saboreaba el dulzor del vino, puso su brazo alrededor de ella y solo entonces pudo darse real cuenta de la molestia de la estrella

-Oye, deja esa cara.....

-¡Es la única que tengo! – exclamó molesta

-....yo sé que puedo hacer algo para que tu humor mejore,... ¡tú quieres algo!....así que solo pídelo y Sharky te lo conseguirá.

-¿Puedes contratarme un vuelo chárter?

-...y eso para qué....y para donde, preciosa

-Necesito urgentemente hacer un viaje a Sydney...y tiempo libre para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tengo allí...

Sharky hizo un gesto de asombro

-¿Sydney?... ¿Ahora?... No sé, Minmei....eso será muy difícil...aún tienes muchos compromisos pendientes,....la entrevista en vivo de mañana...contratos...presentaciones....publicidad de la película...

Ella lo miró directamente.

-Sólo hazlo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien -dijo por último, él sabía que Minmei como todas la estrellas era alguien que no aceptaba que no se cumplieran con sus caprichos -... Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Minmei le dio las gracias y él se fue con el vaso en la mano. Ella posó los codos sobre la baranda del balcón y sonrió satisfecha

-_Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para nosotros, Rick......solo tú eres capaz de hacer que me sienta bien, cuando todo esto colma mi paciencia....además después de que sepas que dejé todo para ayudarte con tu problema.....estarás muy agradecido conmigo y...TODO VOLVERÁ A SER COMO ANTES..._

**Notas del autor.-**

-Aprovecho este medio para desearles a todos que pasen una feliz navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

-Nos leemos el próximo año


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 8**

Dentro de la aeronave con destino a Sydney, Rick Hunter intentaba dormir un poco, ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que dejara Macross

Gracias a algunas gestiones que Jessie había hecho con el piloto, Rick y el teniente Estrada habían sido trasladados a primera clase, cosa que él agradeció mucho, porque tenía más espacio y ya no tenía que soportar al inquieto enamorado, quien como ya no podía comunicarse con su prometida, y parecía una fiera enjaulada

_-Bueno…al menos en eso, creo que estoy manejando el asunto con más dignidad….-_cerró los ojos, puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se quedó quieto en su asiento-…_Lisa,… tengo tantas cosas que decirte…pero, no sé como hacerlo…tengo miedo de que pase algo,…a que la operación no resulte….a no volver a verte…_

Suspiró suavemente

_-No sé si me amas, y no sé si te merezco,… pero cuando vuelva voy a hacer todo lo posible para ser digno de ti…_

Desde lejos Jessica lo miraba en silencio

-_Todavía sigues con la manía de recostarte y fingir dormir para poder abstraerte de todo… ¿En qué estarás pensando?..._

Contagiada por el semblante nostálgico del piloto, también ella se sumió en los recuerdos del pasado…

FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella y Rick se conocieron cuando él acababa de cumplir nueve años, fueron presentados como primos, sin embargo no les llevó mucho tiempo el comprender, que no había ningún lazo de sangre verdadero entre ellos.

Poco después Pop decidió permanecer en California en lugar de llevar al circo a otra parte.

Más allá del año de escuela secundaria al que él había concurrido en Sonoma, Rick no había tenido la oportunidad de recibir educación formal, algo normal en tiempos de guerra, fue por esto que ella decidió hacerse cargo.

Él a menudo se sentaba a los pies de Jessica durante horas, mientras ella le leía en voz alta novelas, textos y algunos de los libros de Alice sobre filosofía y religión, prácticamente creció escuchando todo lo que ella tenía que decir sobre el odio, la injusticia y la codicia.

Con el tiempo y con su ayuda, la educación de Rick se acercó a la estándar que hubiese recibido en tiempos normales…pero eso no era todo,….para cuando él cumplió catorce años, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

El hecho de que ella fuera casi tres años mayor que él, hizo las cosas extremadamente difíciles, porque muchachos mayores habían comenzado a aparecer en la hacienda de Sacramento, buscando conquistarla y llenándole la cabeza con lo que ellos pensaban hacer cuando se uniesen a la guerra.

Rick ya había tratado en innumerables ocasiones de expresarle sus sentimientos en palabras, pero no lo lograba, así que le había escrito un poema, que no se atrevía a entregarle

Así que, invariablemente, cuando Jessie salía con alguno de sus pretendientes, Rick se recluía en su habitación, a rumiar su furia mientras miraba fijamente todos los trofeos y medallas que su habilidad como piloto le habían hecho ganar

La situación no tardaría en estallar….así que una noche ella había seguido a Rick a su habitación para aclarar todo

-¡Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera por un minuto que yo estaría impresionada por toda esa charla de guerra!....Yo no quiero a ese tipo de hombre en mi vida, Rick…

-¡Pues lo disimulas muy bien!

-Yo quiero enamorarme de alguien que no tenga miedo de buscar respuestas diferentes… alguien como tú…

Durante los siguientes seis meses Jessica lo había guiado lentamente en las alegrías del amor y el descubrimiento sexual, para ambos fue una época feliz y despreocupada

Pero para cuando el invierno llegó…las cosas comenzaron a cambiar…

Rick se entregó por completo la práctica de vuelo acrobático, dejando de lado los sueños que ella tenía de verlo convertido en un ingeniero, un abogado especialista en derecho civil…o cualquier otra profesión que lo alejara de la peligrosa vida del circo aéreo.

Él parecía estar día a día más empeñado en seguir los pasos de su padre o peor aún los de Roy Fokker.

-¡No puedo creer que desperdicies así tus aptitudes!.... ¡tú puedes ser más que esto! – era el reclamo constante que salía de sus labios

-¡Volar es mi vida!... ¡y si realmente me quisieras lo entenderías!

Las discusiones se volvieron constantes…pero después de ellas, él siempre volvía a su lado e intentaba arreglar las cosas

FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Pero todo cambió,…el día del accidente de Pop…- _Jessica cerró los ojos_ -…tú intentaste salvar a tu padre…corriste hacia el avión en llamas…y la explosión te alcanzó_…

* * *

La comandante Claudia Grant se había restablecido a sus funciones, el mismo día de su retorno de Ciudad Monumento

Para ella, el estar nuevamente frente a su consola, lejos de los salones del edifico del Consejo, le daba una sensación de seguridad y pertenencia que solo alguien con sus mismos antecedentes podría entender

Las chicas del puente no cabían en sí de gozo, ante su retorno, más ahora que por la falta de Rick, Lisa las estaba volviendo locas, con sus constantes cambios de humor…del cual ellas y varios pilotos ya habían sido víctimas

Informada Claudia de esto, aprovechó la hora de descanso, para llevar a quien consideraba como su hermanita menor, a una mesa de la cafetería de la Base para hablar con ella y saber el motivo real de su actitud

-Desde esta mañana siento un vacío en mi corazón_,…_no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo el doctor Hassan cuando fui a consultarle sobre el verdadero estado de Rick: _"_No puedo garantizar que el capitán Hunter se restablezca por completo,....el daño en sus ojos fue muy serio_..."_

-Te entiendo....pero sinceramente no creo que el espantar a todos, con esos arranques de furia sea la solución....

-Tienes razón,....solo que tengo miedo,....miedo de que algo salga mal en la operación,....o a que el tratamiento no resulte como esperamos y no pueda reintegrarse como piloto.... sé que eso sería su fin.... él no podría soportarlo.....volar es su vida....

-No es para tanto...él es fuerte…y por lo que me contaron, hasta el momento ha sobrellevado todo muy bien

-....nunca pensé que el asunto de su vista fuera tan delicado....estuve enojada con él por lo de Minmei,.....no lo niego.... pero nunca desee que ocurriera esto..... ¡Maldición!...esto no puede estar pasando...

-No te atormentes más por eso....

-Me es imposible dejar de culparme....no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que pasó?....aunque mi razón me dice constantemente que no pude preverlo,...no puedo dejar de culparme…

* * *

-El hotel New Castle....¡ya llegamos, capitán Hunter!

-No era necesario que nos acompañara hasta aquí, señorita Kendall....

-Descuide....este hotel esta cerca del aeropuerto....-contestó la rubia

-Solo espero no le hayamos quitado mucho de su tiempo…-comentó Rick agradecido-….además… ¡MALDICIÓN!

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la frente, nuevamente un intenso dolor volvía a afectarlo

Jessica junto al teniente Estrada tuvieron que ir a su auxilio, lo ingresaron al hotel y le ayudaron a sentarse en un sillón del lobby

-¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, Teniente Estrada?!....¡esta vez si tomé mis medicamentos!

El teniente Estrada, lo revisó con preocupación

-No estoy muy seguro,…pero el dolor puede deberse a un cambio en la presión intraocular,….el doctor Hassan ya temía que algo así pudiese suceder…pero no se preocupe, esto solo es debido al cansancio del viaje….además tengo los medicamentos necesarios en mi maleta…

Buscó las pastillas y se las dio con un vaso de agua, que uno de los empleados del hotel ya les había alcanzado.

Minutos después Rick ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

-Lo mejor será que suba a recostarse, capitán…-indicó el teniente Estrada

-Yo…lo ayudaré a subir…usted aún tiene que registrarlos, teniente…-Jessie ofreció su ayuda de inmediato

-No,…no es necesario, señorita Kendall…el botones se hará cargo…ya la hemos perjudicado bastante- replicó Rick

-No, admitiré un no, como respuesta – dicho esto se tomó de su brazo y ambos se dirigieron al ascensor del hotel

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Rick al ingresar a la habitación fue pedir a "Laura" que lo acercara al teléfono.

Ya estaba entrada la noche…Rick calculó que por la diferencia de horarios ya había amanecido en Macross, así que pidió lo comunicaran,…mientras esperaba…sentía que el dolor había disminuido, a efecto de los medicamentos o tal vez fuera que el solo pensar en hablar con ella, le daba nuevas fuerzas y ánimos….

La comunicación tardó mucho para su gusto, un sitio alejado como ese, no contaba con una comunicación constante con el resto del mundo

-¡Capitán, Hunter reportándose!...viaje transcurrido sin novedad….-fue lo primero que dijo cuando se estableció la comunicación-…perdón por la tardanza, pero la comunicación aquí es terrible…

Jessie contemplaba la expresión de Rick,…sus rasgos se habían suavizado y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro,…prácticamente se había olvidado del dolor…y de su presencia en la habitación.

-…espero que todo esté bien y que no estés trabajando demasiado, abejita…. ni corriendo peligros,….Khyron es un payaso….pero por ahora no tienes a tu piloto de circo para salvarte, así que debes cuidarte….¡no te enojes, solo era una broma!

Mientras hablaba con ella, nuevamente se prometía a sí mismo que al regresar se redimiría de todos los desatinos, desconsideraciones y malentendidos que se habían dado entre ellos

Suspiró y pensó que al fin tendría alguien a quien amar, y que lo amaría a él…porque no pararía hasta conseguir que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos… él había descubierto que Lisa era su vida….

-_…sé que debí ser más decidido y decírselo cara a cara…pero tal vez sea bueno decírselo, ahora…aunque después me diga que soy un tonto cobarde…._- pensó-…Lisa….se que muchas veces me he comportado como un idiota contigo…y que no te he tratado como mereces…pero quisiera que sepas que….

Se interrumpió a sí mismo

-… ¡Diantres!

-¿Sucede algo, capitán Hunter?-preguntó Jessica con su tono más inocente

-… ¡LA LLAMADA SE CORTÓ!...-intentó volver a comunicarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos-…la línea está muerta….¡no puede ser!

-No se preocupe,…las comunicaciones en lugares alejados como este, no siempre son buenas…-comentó en su tono más natural, mientras sonreía satisfecha y con el pie escondía el contacto del teléfono bajo la alfombra

* * *

A miles de kilómetros en Ciudad Monumento, el ruiseñor de Macross tenía una discusión con su representante

-¡Ya te lo dije Minmei, este es el peor momento para tomarse un receso!... ¡todavía tienes muchos compromisos pendientes!- Sharkey intentaba hacerla recapacitar

-¡Dile eso a alguien a quien le importe!

-¡Si sigues así…cancelando conciertos cuando te da la gana y faltando a entrevistas concertadas…la prensa y el público terminarán cansándose de ti! …¡y nunca podrás convertirte en una verdadera estrella!

-¡Yo ya soy una estrella, Sharkey!....

-Pero, Minmei

-Ya dije….y deja de argumentar que me aburres….¿o es necesario que te recuerde que soy la única de tus representados que te hace ganar dinero?

Peter "Sharkey" O'toole suspiró resignado

-_Debí hacerle caso a mi madre…ella quería que fuera contador...hubiese ganado poco…pero no estaría a merced de los caprichos de las estrellitas_

-¿Y bien Sharkey?

-¡Esta bien, solo cumple con la entrevista con Hyson y tendrás lo que pediste!

-¡Esta bien!...

-¡Solo una cosa más Minmei!

-Estoy fatigada,… ¿qué más quieres?- contestó con fastidio

-Es…sobre…Axel,….él me dijo que tú accediste a que él y sus amigos, formaran una banda propia…y que incluso les ofreciste ayudarlos a impulsar su carrera….el programa de Hyson tiene muy buen rating…pensamos que tal vez…

-¡NO!...

-…pero…Minmei

-¡he dicho que no!.... ¿te has vuelto sordo?

-…pero fuiste tú quien se los ofreció….ellos tienen mucho talento y no me parece justo que…

-¡Yo voy a cumplirles!...pero por ahora no… ¡Kyle ya se lo aclaró muy bien a Axel!….¡además tenemos un contrato y ellos deben cumplirlo!…-le volvió la espalda furiosa-…¡ahora, vete!...te dije que estoy cansada

Sharkey se retiró derrotado, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para retrasar todos los compromisos de la cantante y en la excusa que le daría a Axel

* * *

Jessica ante la insistencia de Rick, ya se había retirado,…ahora estaba solo,…lo que aprovechó para desahogarse

-…que se cortara la línea era algo que me merecía….¡por cobarde!…por no haber podido decirle de frente, lo que siento por ella….¡Rayos!....¡cómo es posible que pueda soportar el interrogatorio de gigantes Zentraedi!.... ¡que pueda sobrevivir a la "Lluvia de la muerte"!...que cada día ponga en riesgo mi vida cuando me subo al Skull uno… ¡y no pueda enfrentar a una chica!

El teniente Estrada se dirigía a la habitación doble que los encargados de la Base habían reservado para ellos,…ya desde que salió del ascensor pudo escuchar las lamentaciones del líder Skull

-…. ¡me lo merezco!.... ¡SI ROY ESTUVIERA AQUÍ…YA ME HUBIERA PATEADO!...

Víctor Manuel sonrió, se acercó con sigilo y no pudo evitar comentar

-¡YO NO ACONSEJARÍA ESE TIPO DE TERAPIA!

-¿Se está burlando de mí, teniente Estrada?.... ¡porque si es así…!

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró de inmediato, al ver el rostro furioso del joven capitán.

-Ehh… ¡Oh no,…no señor!...por supuesto que no…- dijo con voz titubeante a tiempo de cuadrarse-…disculpe si di esa impresión, capitán Hunter

-Bien…así me gusta…

* * *

Esa mañana la capitana Hayes parecía transformada

-Nerviosa,…esperanzada…ansiosa…no sé definirlo… soy un total y absoluto caos – le contó sonriente a Claudia -Rick me llamó esta mañana….me pidió que me cuidara…porque no tendría a "mi piloto de circo" para salvarme…y no solo es por eso…fue la forma en que me lo dijo…

-¿Y tú que le contestaste?

-Que tomara sus medicinas…que no se sintiese el piloto más importante del mundo…y que yo sabía cuidarme sola…

-y te dijo algo más

-… me pidió que lo perdonara por lo idiota que ha sido…

-¿Y?

-En ese momento la comunicación se cortó…y por más que quise volver a hablar con él no fue posible…-suspiró con honda frustración -…No sé que pensar Claudia…todo lo que me dijo…y sobre todo el tono en el que lo hizo… me tiene tan confundida…

-Quizás al fin se dio cuenta de que su relación con Miss Macross no va a ningún lado… o mejor aún…se dio cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ti

-¿De lo que siente por mí?… ¡no digas tonterías Claudia!

-Pues a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que lo último que pasó, le ha servido para aclarar el panorama…y si sumamos lo que me contaste acerca de la actitud que tomó desde que Mark anda rondándote… -se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda-…¡creo que ya lo tienes donde querías amiga!

* * *

El teniente Estrada salió del baño de la habitación que compartía con Rick Hunter.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de su compañero y abriéndola sin hacer ruido comprobó que el capitán Hunter dormía profundamente, gracias al cansancio del viaje y a los medicamentos tomados.

Ya más tranquilo se dispuso a llamar a su prometida.

Levantó el auricular y notó que la línea estaba muerta,…revisó el aparato y después la línea…

-Aquí está el problema… ¡estaba desconectado!

Había dado con el problema, pero le pareció raro que el cable estuviera tan perfectamente disimulado debajo de la alfombra

-…hmmm…hasta pereciera que fue al intento…. –lo conecto y probó un poco para ver si se desprendía con facilidad

-…._sí…estoy casi seguro….pero… ¿por qué?...la única persona que estaba con él era…_

Una sombra de preocupación ensombreció el rostro del Teniente Estrada

-…e_sa mujer….hay algo en su actitud, que no me agrada… ¿y por qué no usa gafete con su nombre como todas las demás aeromozas_

Meditó por unos momentos, pero después sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las sospechas que comenzaban a formarse

-_Iris tiene razón…..mi padre me heredó "genes de desconfianza"….y el que trabaja en Inteligencia, es él...no yo_…

Sonrió y siguió con su propósito de comunicarse con su prometida

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer en Macross y Max Sterling no tenía muchos deseos de retornar a su casa, así que decidió hacer caso a unos amigos que lo invitaron a tomar unas copas en el "Pequeño Dragón Blanco", el local de los tíos de Lynn Minmei

Al llegar, pronto notó que Rico, Bron, Konda, y Karita quienes fueron parte de los primeros grupos de desertores zentraedi, estaban en el lugar, en una mesa apartada

Max dejó por un momento a sus compañeros para ir a saludarlos

-Max, amigo….tiempo sin verte por este lugar – lo saludó afablemente Bron

-Viniste solo o te acompañaron las chicas del puente – preguntaron Rico y Konda mientras buscaban con la mirada a las mencionadas

Al parecer la relación que los tres desertores y las chicas del trío no iban por muy buen camino, el vencer el muro de convencionalismos y la diferencia cultural no era una tarea fácil.

Max solo atinó a mover la cabeza y evitar el tema

-Karita….¿dónde te habías metido?….no te veía desde…

-…desde que usted evitó que aquellos tres tipos me lincharan solo por ser zentraedi…

Max recordó el incidente…Karita era un zentraedi, pero nunca había sobresalido en combate; su principal deber había sido atender las cámaras de conversión de protocultura, las mismas en las que lo habían micronizado,…una noche al salir del mismo local en el que se encontraban, pudo ver como él intentaba enfrentarse a tres corpulentos camorreros ansiosos por partirle la cabeza en un callejón cercano.

Max acudió en su ayuda y dio pronta cuenta de los agresores, que solo eran un trío de personas que habían perdido familiares durante la guerra e intentaban pasarle la factura a cuanto zentraedi tuviese la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino

-¡A la mañana siguiente fui asignado a ciudad Monumento…y no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle, comandante Sterling!

-No es necesario…solo cumplía con mi deber…ambos estamos en el mismo bando…y cambiando de tema…no me digas que formas parte del grupo de apoyo que viajaba en el Galaxy

-Si…y eso me recuerda que…es otra cosa que debo agradecerle…a usted y a los chicos del Skull

Max los llevó a la mesa que ocupaba con sus compañeros, llamando la atención de los demás comensales, no era común el ver a oficiales de la FDR departiendo amistosamente con zentraedis en forma pública

Solo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando se hizo presente en el lugar una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo azul corto rizado, con evidentes rasgos zentraedi

Caminó con soltura hacia la barra, sin reparar en las miradas de admiración que levantaba a su paso, pidió una bebida, mientras a sus espaldas los soldados comenzaron a comentar…

-¡WOOW….ya vieron lo que acaba de entrar! – comentó Greer

-Debe ser nueva en la ciudad…¡nunca la había visto por aquí! –agregó Jackson

-Es Gaiaa Hells….también viajaba en el Galaxy…creo que formaba parte del grupo que venía del Sur…– comentó Karita intentando no mirar en su dirección

-Entonces es seguro que necesita quien le muestre la ciudad….y creo que yo me sacrificaré…-bromeó Greer

-Ten cuidado Greer….las meltrán no son chicas fáciles – comentó Max

-Si…hazle caso a Max…la experiencia manda- declaró Jackson -…además solo mira a Karita-le dio un codazo y guiñándole el ojo inclinó la cabeza en su dirección -….creo que él está más interesado

Todos los ojos se enfocaron sobre el tímido soldado rubio de aspecto dócil ubicado en el perímetro exterior del grupo, que en ese momento parecía empeñado en mostrar todas las gamas del rojo en su rostro.

-¡SOLO MIREN ESA CARA!….¡¡Vamos Karita!!…. ¿te le lanzas o no?

Karita juntó las manos con nerviosismo cuando Greer le planteó la pregunta.

-¡Solo acércate y cuéntale que colaboras estrechamente con Exedore!...¡impresiónala!...¡no debe ser tan difícil!...-Greer insistió-…solo mira a Max….antes que conociera a Miriya…¡ni las chicas del trío le hacían caso!

-¡Oye!... ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!- Max se puso a la defensiva

-No es por ofenderte amigo…pero aquí todo el mundo conoce la historia…

Antes de conocer a Miriya, Max, el renombrado piloto, no era gran cosa en lo que a persecución de mujeres se refería; sus pocos y torpes intentos con una u otra del Trío Terrible habían fallado, y se retiró por completo cuando Sammie, Vanessa y Kim se involucraron con los tres ex-espías zentraedis, Konda, Bron y Rico.

La personalidad modesta y tímida de Max lo convertían en una clase de hombre poco interesante para las mujeres.

Quizás no era lo bastante suave o no era seductoramente amenazador. Por eso casi siempre se mantenía apartado cuando no estaba en un Varitech.

-Pero con Miriya todo fue diferente,…él la abordó en un terreno totalmente conocido por él,… donde podía actuar con toda la confianza e impresionarla… la sala de video juegos…-Greer continuó con su relato-…fue muy listo…

-Pese a eso…Miriya casi me mata en nuestra primera cita…- completó Max-…así que ten cuidado

-¡No le hagas caso!...si vino contigo en el Galaxy, es alguien como tú….parte del escaso personal técnico zentraedi…así que ve y cuéntale lo de Exedore…con eso tendrás bastante para impresionarla…-lo animó Jackson

-…si creo que tienen razón- Karita se levantó animado y fue al encuentro de su congénere dispuesto a hacer su mejor esfuerzo

-…_solo espero no tener que correr a socorrerlo si ella saca su cuchillo_- meditó Max mientras lo veía acercarse a la hermosa meltran

Para beneplácito de todos Karita, fue bien recibido…al poco tiempo ya se encontraba conversando animadamente con la oficial recién llegada.

* * *

En casa de la Capitana Hayes, esta recibía una visita inesperada

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mark?

-Decidí aprovechar, que hoy terminé temprano con mis tareas para pasar a visitarte….tú sabes…para poder compartir un poco, sin la presión de la Base…y sin todo el protocolo militar…- Señaló su ropa de civil.-…no está bien que el uniforme se transforme en una segunda piel….

La observó admirando, lo hermosa que se veía sin el uniforme, vestida de forma sencilla, con una falda gris y blusa rosa

-….claro que en tu caso, no importa si estás con uniforme o con ropa de civil….¡siempre te ves igualmente hermosa!…

-Jajaja… tú siempre con esas cosas… ya sabes que no me gustan los piropos Mark,….y que no funcionan conmigo- Se sentó en una silla, y le indicó a Mark que hiciera lo mismo.

-…no es solo un piropo…es una verdad absoluta…

Lisa no estaba acostumbrada al asedio de los hombres y se sentía algo incómoda por la actitud que últimamente Mark había tomado hacia ella.

Aunque le hubiera encantado que Rick lo hiciera, pero actualmente él estaba lejos, y su preocupación ahora solo se centraba en si su operación iba a resultar exitosa o no.

-… Mark, dime a qué se debe tu visita.

-Solo quería verte, Lisa….tan simple, como eso…ambos tenemos el resto del día libre…esta noche son otros los que trabajan…son otros los que deben preocuparse de si el mundo se acaba… ¡así que hay que aprovecharlo!… ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?!

-…lo siento, Mark…pero no estoy de humor

-…pero… Lisa….si vine hasta aquí, es para animarte, porque me tienes preocupado,…te veo muy… ¡deprimida!…

-¿Te parece?…….bueno… es que… he tenido algo de jaqueca…- intentó justificarse

-No está bien que dejes que una persona tenga tanto poder sobre ti, Lisa…sobre todo alguien tan temperamental y voluble como Hunter

- Mark….no te permito que te expreses así de Rick, él es…mi mejor amigo…

-Lo sé… perdona…no debí expresarme así de él….estoy consciente de su valía…como militar…-intentó disimular la molestia que le provocaba el pensar en el hombre que tenía la lealtad del Skull y sobre todo la lealtad de Lisa-…¿y a todo esto cuánto tardará en volver?

-La operación se retrasó un poco…se presentaron algunos problemas…por la fatiga del viaje…pero esperamos que todo se solucione…y él pueda volver pronto…aunque todavía nada es seguro…

-Ya veo… ¿y es eso que lo que te tiene así?

-¡¿QUÉ?!....¿que quieres decir con eso?- Lisa empezaba a sentirse molesta por la actitud inquisitiva de Mark.

-….que el hecho de que Hunter, está lejos…es lo que te tiene descontrolada…

-El que seamos amigos de años…no te da el derecho, de hacer esa clase de comentarios Mark

-_Sí, Lisa….es eso lo que te tiene así…no me cabe duda…t__u actitud es tan distante…hasta pareces estar en otro mundo…__ – _pensó Mark, para después continuar con vehemencia- -¡Te la pasas pensando en él!,… ¡lo extrañas!… ¡no lo niegues!…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres… y tu actitud ha tenido la virtud de mortificarme, Mark…

-No era mi intención… como te dije mi intención era solo venir a animarte…-se acercó a ella y tomó su mano-….él no es el único hombre de este mundo, Lisa….tú eres una mujer extraordinaria y si estuvieras dispuesta a….

-¡BASTA!- Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que la soltara,

Tenía la cara roja de la rabia

– Mark… ¡¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?!...

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió

-Lo mejor…será que te vayas,…no estoy de humor para seguir escuchando cosas sin sentido… y por el bien de nuestra amistad,…espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

-Lo lamento, Lisa… con permiso...- Mark se dirigió a la salida, había cometido un grave error.

En verdad desde su llegada había intentado de una forma u otra acercarse a ella en un plan distinto al de amigo, pero había fallado y por eso detestaba a Rick, que al parecer tenía el privilegio de tener acaparados los pensamientos y el corazón de la joven capitana

-…_pero yo no me doy tan fácilmente por vencido….estaré siempre pendiente…tarde o temprano Hunter cometerá un error…_

* * *

Lisa se hundió en su sillón favorito, molesta por la reciente visita.

Repentinamente el teléfono sonó, ella se incorporó de inmediato a contestarlo rogando dentro suyo, escuchar la voz que tanto extrañaba…no fue defraudada, desde el otro lado de la línea, una grata voz la saludaba

-¡Lisa!.... ¡qué gusto poder al fin hablar contigo!... aquí la comunicación es pésima…te llamaba para decirte en primer lugar, que te extraño mucho... ¡no te imaginas cuanto!

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Rick – contestó risueña

Desde el otro lado de la línea Rick sintió una alegría inmensa al saberlo

-…y segundo para contarte que pasado mañana me operan…así que si todo sale bien…en una semana o diez días como máximo, estaré de retorno….¡y con muchas ganas de hacerte rabiar!

-Si vienes con esas intenciones... ¡No sé si debo alegrarme!- le contestó siguiéndole el juego

-Pues deberías alegrarte de que todo vuelva a la normalidad….

-Rick…la última vez que hablamos….antes de que la comunicación se cortara…-se detuvo un momento, para escoger muy bien las palabras-…sentí que estabas por decirme algo…importante

-Si…la verdad si…era algo importante…pero creo que lo mejor será que hablemos con calma a mi retorno… además, así tendré una buena excusa para de nuevo sacarte a pasear y acabar con mi fama de tacaño desconsiderado

-Entonces… ¿es una cita?

-Si…es una cita…y esta vez va en serio….¡todo será como debe ser!…habrá cena…baile… todo que desees…y hablaremos…hay muchas cosas que debo decirte…

-…suena importante…-le dijo en tono juguetón

-…lo es…cuando retorne pienso cambiar mi vida…tengo que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que me está dando la vida…y espero que me ayudes con eso…-le dijo en un tono suave

Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-… ¡pero ya no hablemos de mi!… ¿qué estás haciendo?-Rick volvió al mismo tono fraterno y juguetón que siempre usaban al hablar

-ehhh…-Lisa se obligó a salir del estado de ensoñación en que la habían dejado las palabras de Rick-…pues buscando si hay algo bueno en la televisión…

-No creo que encuentres nada interesante…últimamente la televisión es pésima…ya no saben qué hacer para atraer público…

Lisa estaba revisando sin interés los canales, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Rick ya de cosas sin importancia, hablaron por unos minutos más y después se despidieron

Continuó con el zapping, hasta que se detuvo en uno que anunciaba una entrevista exclusiva en vivo con una importante personalidad de Macross

* * *

El sonido de presentación característico del programa "Macross in Live" se escuchó por todo el estudio

-Señorita Macross en el 2010, celebridad durante la Guerra, cantante, actriz, prototipo para una línea de muñecas en miniatura,.... –Katherine Hyson comenzaba la presentación de la estrella invitada a su programa

-Lo primero que quiero preguntar es: ¿qué es lo que sigue?

-Es precisamente eso lo que me he estado preguntando estos últimos meses, Katherine – dijo Minmei fingiendo una sonrisa

Parecía que la conversación televisada se llevaba a cabo entre dos amigas, aunque solo se habían conocido unas horas antes. Para Minmei el dar este tipo de entrevistas era pan del día

-¿Y ya tienes respuestas a esas preguntas? - inquirió Katherine.

-¿Que pensarías si te digo que he estado pensando en trabajar en televisión?

-Espero que no pienses hacer un programa de entrevistas - bromeó Katherine.

-No,...por supuesto que no....eso te lo dejaré a ti....lo que yo quiero es utilizar la televisión para llegar a esas áreas del mundo, donde la gente todavía lucha en la reconstrucción

-Oh...ese es un noble deseo, te felicito y anhelo que ese proyecto cristalice pronto...

Comentaron un poco el proyecto y después de abundar en el tema, la hábil conductora desvió la entrevista a un plano más personal

-...Lynn Kyle, tu primo y coestrella en las dos películas que filmaste, jugó una parte importante en formar tu carrera....con respecto a la relación que tienen... ¿nos podrías contar como va todo?

La pantalla que se encontraba como fondo de la entrevista, que estaba mostrando escenas de presentaciones en vivo de la cantante, pasó a mostrar imágenes de los Lynn en sus mejores momentos tanto dentro, como fuera de la pantalla

-La relación que tuvimos....es ya cosa del pasado- comentó Minmei con voz un tanto apenada

-....pero... ¿por qué no sobrevivió esa relación de ensueño?

-Kyle me presionaba con temas políticos....y yo no estaba lista para eso. Como dije antes, sólo quiero usar mi talento para traer alegría a los demás

-¿Fue una separación amigable?

-Por supuesto...entre nosotros siempre existirá una confianza y un cariño que nunca dejaremos de lado... Kyle me enseñó muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue contemplar a todas las personas y todos los mundos por igual...es por eso que considero que tenemos ideales parecidos... pero seguiremos caminos distintos...él a través de su labor como activista y yo a través de los medios de comunicación

* * *

-¡¿Activista?!....¡Kyle dedicándose de lleno a activista!....¡NOOO!….-Mark McGill tampoco había podido resistir el ser espectador del programa de entrevistas

Contempló con interés la imagen del artista

-¡No puede ser!....me negaba a aceptarlo…pero si me parezco…

Bufó su molestia por toda la habitación, ya había tenido algunas noticias de Kyle y hasta escuchado alguno de sus incendiarios discursos por radio

-¡Un pacifista!... ¡tenía que ser un pacifista!.... ¡qué desgracia!... ¡voy a tener que considerar una cirugía estética!...

* * *

-¡Minmei en la televisión!…Rick tenía razón, la televisión es pésima….¡y va a empeorar! – comentó Lisa riendo

* * *

Después de aclarado el punto, Katherine y Minmei hablaron del secuestro de ella y su primo por parte de Khyron, del beso que Khyron y Azonia se habían dado delante de ellos y de su liberación por parte de Rick Hunter.

-...se dice que el capitán Hunter, siempre ha sentido una gran admiración por ti, al punto de haber puesto en peligro su vida en tu rescate...incluso se rumorea que fue por su causa que la relación con Kyle no funcionó... ¿qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

* * *

-¿Oíste eso, Kim?.... ¡Vanessa apúrate, te estás perdiendo lo mejor de la entrevista! – Sammie azuzó a su amiga que era la anfitriona en turno y estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos

-¡ESTÁN HABLANDO DE RICK, APÚRATE! – gritó Kim

* * *

-Siempre he pensado que nos reunió el destino, desde aquel día que los Zentraedi atacaron la isla Macross para reclamar el SDF-1 – declaró con convicción

Las cámaras hicieron un acercamiento a la hermosa cara de Minmei.

-Entonces...es eso cierto, Minmei

-Ehh...no puedo mentirte Katherine,.....la verdad es que después del rescate....él me declaró su amor...y yo….le correspondo plenamente

* * *

-¡Por Dios!.... ¡que Lisa no está viendo esto!- la taza de té se cayó de las manos de Claudia Grant

* * *

Katty contuvo el deseo de frotarse las manos ante la primicia que se desarrollaba ante las cámaras, por fin la relación tantas veces negada por la estrella, era puesta en evidencia por ella misma

-Oh...pues permíteme felicitarte, no es un secreto que el capitán Hunter, debido a su puesto como líder Skull se ha convertido en una de las figuras más emblemáticas de la FDR,...y por consiguiente en uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Macross...

* * *

-….pero….¿qué?.....¡cómo puede echarle flores a ese tipo!....¡es un estúpido!...-comentó Mark- …solo un estúpido dejaría de lado a una mujer como Lisa por….¡esa engreída!…

* * *

Hyson cambió de tono

-...claro que todos esperamos que su situación actual de salud, mejore pronto...y estoy segura que tu apoyo y amor, es la fuerza que lo mantiene en este momento….¡supongo que se mantienen en constante contacto!

-Por supuesto Katherine,…nos hablamos a cada rato…-contestó la sonriente Minmei-… ¡como cualquier pareja de enamorados!

* * *

-¡No puede ser!... ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! – Lisa se negaba a creer lo que estaba oyendo

* * *

-La situación de Rick es muy delicada,....pero pronto todo mejorará,....él realizó un largo viaje para solucionar su problema…y yo parto mañana a reunirme con él, ¡para acompañarlo en este difícil trance!...- declaró Minmei

-¿y después de eso?... ¿tienen algún plan para el futuro?

-….estamos considerando la posibilidad de que él deje las fuerzas….después de todo, él ya hizo bastante…

* * *

-…dejar el ejército… ¿era ese el cambio en tu vida?.... ¿dejarás todo por ella?....era eso lo que querías decirme y no te atrevías…

Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia

-¡He sido una completa y total estúpida!... ¿cómo pude engañarme a mi misma de esta forma?

* * *

Para Lisa Hayes lo mejor hubiera sido reportarse enferma al día siguiente, pero no lo hizo…el trío no dejó de bombardearla con preguntas,…y después con comentarios acerca del destino que le esperaba al capitán Hunter, en cuanto se atreviera a asomar la nariz por la Base

Solo Claudia la había instado a no confiar mucho en lo dicho por la cantante,…pero todo encajaba tan bien…incluso ella terminó finalmente por convencerse de que el líder Skull, tenía planeado dejar la FDR y proseguir con su romance con la cantante

Lo peor fue soportar en la hora de almuerzo, Mark y Miriya se encontraban en una reunión con el alcalde Luan y Max aún no retornaba del patrullaje…

-¡Cómo nos perdimos eso!.... ¡no puede ser! – comentó Jackson

-Pues es así, como me lo contaron….el jefe con todo y su situación ¡ya se ligó a Miss Macross!-declaró Greer

-Lo único malo es que este considerando dejarnos…en cuanto regrese hay que convencerlo de lo contrario -agregó el teniente Bell

-¡No seas ingenuo…no va a dejarnos!... ¡apuesto a que solo le está siguiendo el juego…mientras…tú sabes!....- Greer le giñó el ojo, antes de estallar en risas-….¡el jefe es un auténtico demonio!

-… ¡¿y qué dicen señoritas?!.....¡NO HAY NADIE QUE SE LE RESISTA A UN PILOTO DEL SKULL! –Jackson dirigió sus palabras al sector reservado a las oficiales tácticas y de comunicación

Muchas de las chicas les siguieron el juego mandándoles besos y miradas coquetas

No así en la mesa que compartían Lisa, Claudia y las chicas del trío.

Lisa optó por guardar silencio, y concentrarse en su plato, tratando de ignorarlos

-¡solo porque esa…esa…finalmente le hizo caso a Rick…hablan como si hubiesen ganado la guerra ellos solos!... ¡nada más escúchenlos!- protestó Vanessa

-¡Pues ya me colmaron!....-Claudia se incorporó molesta y dejó oír su potente voz-¡SE ESTÁN APROVECHANDO QUE EL CAPITÁN MCGILL NO ESTÉ AQUÍ PARA LLAMARLOS AL ORDEN!...¡PERO COMO SIGAN ASÍ….SERÉ YO MISMA QUIEN ME ENCARGUE DE IMPONERLO!....¡ESTA ES UNA BASE!...¡NO UNA CANTINA DE MALA MUERTE DONDE PUEDAN HABLAR DE ESA FORMA!

Inmediatamente los gritos y comentarios en voz alta se apagaron…pero lo que siguió fue peor, todas las miradas se centraron en ellas,…más específicamente en la capitana Hayes….

El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad,…fue peor para Lisa el sentir las miradas y el notar como los demás murmuraban, puesto que para nadie era ajena la extraña relación que mantenía con el capitán Hunter

-Claudia, chicas….si me disculpan....he perdido el apetito…

Lisa se retiró de inmediato, con paso seguro y la frente muy alta, con toda la dignidad que la caracterizaba, ignorando todos los comentarios que en voz baja se levantaban a su paso

* * *

La jornada de trabajo había concluido, Lisa bajó del teleférico y se dirigió a su casa a paso lento

Una gota de lluvia mojó su mejilla, en pocos segundos, una feroz lluvia se desató sobre la ciudad, todos a su alrededor corrieron a buscar refugio,…pero ella aun seguía con el mismo paso… una furtiva lagrima se mezclo con la gotas de lluvia que caían

_-¿Será que nunca podré parar de sentirme de esta forma?…el amor no debería ser así…este sentimiento se ha convertido en algo que me atormenta...cada vez que lo miro,....cada vez que tengo que apoyarlo en una misión,...me siento de esta manera......creo que este sentimiento nunca cambiará...y lo peor de todo es que siempre estaré inútilmente esperando que las cosas cambien _

Hacía mucho frío y la lluvia arreciaba, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, envuelta en sus reflexiones

_-A veces....he llegado a creer que él siente lo mismo que yo...pero eso es una tontería....él ama a Minmei y eso no va ha cambiar...además ahora...está lejos....y ella se reunirá pronto con él...así que si eso no es suficiente como para poner mis pies en el suelo.... ¡no sé que más tendría que pasar!_

Estaba tan envuelta en sus tristes pensamientos, que no reparó en una voz que la llamaba

_-Si todo sale bien...y Dios sabe que deseo que así sea....pronto volverá y todo volverá a ser igual....o quien sabe será peor...no sé si resistiré el verlos juntos...tal vez lo mejor sea que él le haga caso y deje el ejército_

-¡Lisa!… ¡espera! – un brazo la sujetó con fuerza

Ella se volvió e inmediatamente divisó los ojos verdeazulados de Mark

-Iba a tu casa.....cuando te vi pasar por la calle – explicó a tiempo de quitarse la chamarra, ponerla sobre sus hombros y poner el paraguas que llevaba arriba de sus cabezas

Lisa se quedó en silencio, mientras Mark la observaba con genuina preocupación,

-..... ¡te ves graciosa!.... ¡estás toda empapada!.. – dijo con el ánimo de relajar un poco la situación - ¡Si no te cuidas terminarás resfriándote!...-mencionó Mark, pasando su mano por el mojado cabello.

El toque la hizo estremecerse

-Adiós los planes de esta noche llevarte de parranda...debes ir a tu casa a secarte o terminarás enferma -comentó resignado, y luego suspiró -...debes ser más cuidadosa,...no eres de hierro... ¿lo sabes?

-…no te preocupes por mí...

La llevó hacia un lugar más resguardado

- ¡Sé lo que te tiene tan mal!.... - la miró directamente a los ojos -.....y si yo puedo ayudarte.... ¡tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti!

-Últimamente no he sido muy amable contigo, Mark… y no quisiera molestarte con mis cosas…

-No te preocupes por eso….ya estoy acostumbrado a que en esta Base me traten como un apestado– con sus dedos acomodó los mechones húmedos detrás de sus orejas

Lisa mantuvo su mirada baja

-Y no necesitas decir nada....estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasó….y de quien es el culpable....y sé por qué me lo ocultas...porque aunque Hunter se comporte como un maldito idiota,....tú me conoces y no quieres que algo malo le pase....¡aunque se lo merezca!...

Lisa lo miró confundida

-No te preocupes por él...por ahora esta libre de que le dé su merecido....no quiero que me vean como un abusivo....pero en cuanto le hagan esa dichosa operación y se recupere por completo.... ¡no prometo nada!...- se acercó a su oído y le dijo en tono conspirativo-....solo te diré que espero que le esté tomando cariño a los hospitales...- soltó una pequeña risa

La sonrisa de Mark se le contagió por breves instantes, tomó su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia.

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Espero hayan festejado el año nuevo como es debido

-Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron saludos por navidad, mi happy, y año nuevo…y perdón por no haber podido responderles a todos, sobre todo a los que lo hicieron por el FB, pero nuevamente tengo problemas con el servicio de internet que tengo en casa :( …y ya sé lo que dirán "en casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo", pero no es así, mi computadora casi nunca me da problemas,…eso porque siempre tengo cuidado con el software, y la tengo bien amenazada, con mi pistola de soldar; el problema es netamente con el tortuganet que utilizo…de todas formas pude leer sus mensajes por el mail, así que muchas gracias, son ustedes demasiado amables, si siguen así voy a consentirme y ya no podré soportarme ni a mí misma ;)

-Nos leemos la próxima semana


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras intentaba desesperadamente conseguir comunicarse con el hotel New Castle, Max Sterling sentía que la furia lo consumía…

_-¿Qué demonios pasa con Minmei?... ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo mentir de esa forma?!_

Por más que daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no encontraba otra explicación a lo ocurrido

_-… ¡es una mentira!….Rick jamás haría algo así…._

Los intentos de lograr la comunicación fueron inútiles, frustrado, golpeó con furia el aparato.

-¡MAX!..

Se volvió sorprendido

-¡No creo que esa, sea forma de tratar un bien público!- indicó molesta su esposa

-¡Lo siento!,… tienes razón Mir....¡es que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Rick¡…y…

-¡Eso no es justificativo suficiente!,…si ese teléfono ha resultado dañado, ¡el costo de su reparación se descontará de su salario!,…comandante Sterling

-Hmm…así que esas tenemos…me parece que a alguien se le olvida que en arranques de furia superiores al mío…solía destruir las máquinas de petit cola cuando estaban vacías…y que su fiel esposo jamás intentó acusarla…

-¡Vas a echarme en cara eso!

-Solo era una observación….comandante, Parino Sterling

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-¿Burlarme?….¡jamás!…eso sería insubordinación – contestó con sarcasmo

-¡Sigues herido porque me dieron tu puesto!....

-¡No es eso!

-¿Es que acaso temes que yo ascienda más rápidamente que tú?... ¿Temes algún día tener que cuadrarte ante mí?- le dijo con sorna

-¡Ese no es mi temor,…señora! – ante su sorpresa, Max se cuadró ante ella - ¡Lo que en realidad temo….es que olvide quien es…y sobre todo quien soy yo!

Para cuando Miriya logró salir de la sorpresa, Max ya se había retirado

_-¡Qué te pasa Max!..... ¡Y que me pasa a mí!-_ pensó con infinita tristeza

* * *

Todo un conjunto de sentimientos reprimidos habían explotado en ella,…brotando a través de gruesas lágrimas que caían, mojando el hombro de Mark.

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo…la lluvia ya había cesado, y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas.

Él acariciaba su espalda suavemente, Lisa no hablaba,…pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera…sus lágrimas y la oscuridad de sus ojos delataba su sufrimiento…y él sabía quien era el causante…

_-¡Te maldigo mil veces, Hunter!_

Él también había visto la entrevista y si agregaba a eso, lo que logró sacarle a Bobby Bell acerca de lo ocurrido en el comedor de la Base,…era más que suficiente como para disuadirlo de hacer preguntas fastidiosas.

Cuando la sintió más tranquila, le tomó el rostro con las manos

-Princesa…

-Mark, por favor… realmente…-Lisa trató de recuperar la compostura y mostrar fortaleza

- Sabes…me gusta el coraje que siempre intentas mostrar ante todo…pero de vez en cuando, es bueno desahogarse…

La abrazó, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza

_-Lisa,…quisiera que llegaras a amarme…yo nunca te haría sufrir de esta forma_

-_Mark…a veces quisiera poder enamorarme de ti…._

* * *

-…" yo parto mañana a reunirme con él",…."estamos considerando la posibilidad de que deje las fuerzas"….

Una y otra vez, las imágenes se repetían en la pantalla….ante la furia de Yves y Edith Hilliard,… los gemelos editores de la revista Examiner, considerados los "reyes del chisme" de Macross

-¡Por todos los diablos!… ¿cómo pudieron ganarnos la noticia?...- Yves exteriorizó su molestia-…Minmei estuvo con nosotros un día antes… ¡UN DÍA ANTES!... ¿por qué no nos la dio a nosotros?

-¡La televisión tiene más recursos…apuesto a que Hyson le ofreció más por la exclusiva! – comentó Edith

-¡También nosotros le pagamos…y solo nos dio los detalles de su rompimiento con Kyle!... ¡LO DEL VIAJE Y LA RENUNCIA DE HUNTER SON LA NOTICIA!... ¡sin detalles de eso la edición de la próxima semana, no servirá ni como papel sanitario!

-¡Te desconozco, Yves…tú nunca te das por vencido!... ¡ya se te ocurrirá algo!

-¡Por supuesto hermanita!....esta mañana Sharky O'Toole me ofreció llevar a uno de nuestros reporteros, en el vuelo de Minmei…cobrando una buena cuota, claro…y mandé a Sanabria

-¿Al inútil de Sanabria?....pero…- se detuvo al notar la sonrisa de su hermano

-Ahh…ya lo adivinaste….ellos nos jugaron sucio…y eso no se los perdonaré…anoche envié a Wesley a Sydney….si ellos piensan que solo iremos a tomarles fotos y escuchar una tonta rueda de prensa… ¡están muy equivocados!

* * *

Max estaba tan molesto, que sentía que iba a explotar, apenas se sentó en la barra del casino de oficiales, el barman le sirvió lo habitual, un vaso de whisky en las rocas,…a falta del amigo a quien contarle sus problemas,…se le estaba haciendo costumbre el acudir a ese lugar

La indiferencia y actitud desafiante que últimamente Miriya estaba adoptando hacia él, lo tenían como un barco sin rumbo,…perdido…

-…_lo peor es que ya no me desespero por llegar a casa…-_ pensaba Max, cuando una mano le tocó la espalda

-Max… ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Ehh…hola, Claudia- contestó sin emoción en la voz

-Parece que hay una epidemia de caras largas por aquí- dijo Claudia, mientras se sentaba a su lado y pedía un trago-…no es usual el verte por aquí… ¿qué te pasa amigo?...

-¡Oh…no es nada!… ¡solo intentaba pasar el rato!…

-Ese no eres tú…habitualmente lo primero que haces inmediatamente después de bajar de tu VT, es ir por Miriya y correr a casa con Dana…-Claudia, bebió su copa mientras de reojo lo analizaba-…te lo pregunto nuevamente… ¿te pasa algo malo?

Claudia era alguien con una gran capacidad de observación, y si a eso se sumaba su natural intuición,…no era alguien a quien él pudiera engañar

-En realidad son tantas cosas…que no sé ni por donde empezar…

-Qué tal por el principio....sé que no me tienes la misma confianza que a Rick…pero soy buena escuchando…

-Tuve una discusión con Miriya…es que…ella ha cambiado tanto,…al punto que ya no sé como tratarla,…siento que todo lo que le digo le molesta,…

-¿No será que solo está reflejando la actitud que tú tienes con ella?

-No sé…tal vez…después de un tiempo es difícil saber quien comenzó…

-¿tiene algo que ver, con lo de su puesto como segunda al mando?

-En parte…pero no es lo que ella o los demás se imaginan…no estoy molesto porque le hayan dado mi puesto…en realidad mi molestia es por el capitán McGill

-¿Por Mark?

-… desde que Miriya se junta con él,…siento que su actitud hacia mí ha cambiado….

-Tal vez solo este cansada,…hasta ahora nunca había tenido tantas responsabilidades,…el escuadrón,…la familia…no todas podemos con toda esa presión…solo necesitas tenerle un poco de paciencia…ya se adaptará

-Es más que eso Claudia,…las cosas están tan mal…que no sé cuanto podamos durar así

-¿No me digas que estás pensando en separarte de ella?

-¡No!,… yo jamás podría dejarla,…yo la amo…ella y Dana son mi vida…

-Bien…porque por un momento me asustaste

-…es que….no sé si ella sienta lo mismo…. no se si ella quiera continuar a mi lado, Claudia

-Max… ¡cómo es posible que dudes de ella!…ella te ama… ¡de eso estoy segura!

-pues… yo no lo estoy

-¿pero..?

-Nuestro matrimonio fue tan repentino…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No…por supuesto que no….solo pienso que no fue justo para ella…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Claudia casi escupe el licor que estaba bebiendo

- ….una vez Rick me dijo:"El amor, como el tamaño, han perdido todo significado... el amor es una maniobra de batalla, besar es una táctica de distracción…pienso que la única entre nosotros que parece saber algo sobre esa emoción inexplicable es Miriya"…

-¿y que hay con eso?

-…que últimamente pienso que Rick estaba equivocado…y Miriya no sabía exactamente lo que era el amor cuando nos casamos….

-¡¡MAX!!

-¡Piénsalo bien, Claudia!... ¡Todos nosotros tuvimos la posibilidad de sentirlo!... ¡¿quién de nosotros no tuvo una ilusión de adolescente?!.....la ilusión y los nervios de la primera cita…el cortejo y todo lo demás... ¡Miriya nunca tuvo esa posibilidad... yo nunca le di esa posibilidad!... ¡le pedí que se casara conmigo casi inmediatamente después de conocernos!.... ¡me aproveché de la confusión que le produjo el estar expuesta a los sentimientos humanos!….¡no fue justo para ella…ella nunca me escogió entre varios!

-¿Y tú la escogiste entre varias?

-Mi caso es distinto…yo estuve tras varias mujeres casi sin ningún éxito…eso te consta

-Si…recuerdo bien…- Claudia pensó en los torpes intentos de Max, en llamar la atención de las chicas del trío

-…pero lo de Miriya fue diferente,…desde la primera vez que la vi en la calle, entre muchas otras mujeres…sentí que era alguien especial…y no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos…después cuando la encontré en la sala de video juegos…no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad…

-Así que es eso, lo que te atormenta….eso y que eres víctima de celos…

-Si…no puedo evitar sentir celos…McGill nos venció en el simulador…y hace tiempo los sorprendí en un duelo…así que me pregunto que actitud hubiera tenido Miriya, si él la vencía…y ella no estuviera ya casada conmigo…- miró el fondo de su vaso vacío como queriendo encontrar ahí las respuestas a las preguntas que lo abrumaban-…para un hombre es difícil entender a una mujer… entender a una meltrán, lo es aún más…

-No creo que su corazón sea el trofeo del mejor piloto…o de quien la venza en un tonto duelo….¡¿qué pasa contigo, Max?!....

-… yo siempre he tratado de ser el mejor…por ella…y si ahora no lo soy… ¿qué más queda?….¿lo entiendes, Claudia?

* * *

Miriya llevando a Dana en los brazos retornaba a su casa.

Las discusiones con Max iban en aumento y no entendía qué era lo que fallaba entre ellos

Con la mente ocupada en estas reflexiones no reparó en una pareja que iba a su encuentro

-Teniente Parino Sterling….¡espere!

Se detuvo sorprendida

-Te lo dije Gaiaa es la teniente Miriya Parino Sterling…ven voy a presentártela – Karita tomó de la mano a su amiga y ambos se acercaron a la sorprendida Miriya

-¡KARITA!... ¡¿desde cuando nos tratamos con tanto formalismo?!

-Bueno… ¡estamos de uniforme!

-¡Nah!...¡cómo estás amigo!- Miriya se acercó a ellos, el ver a un amigo de tanto tiempo la reconfortaba

-Bien…Miriya…te vi pasar y quise presentarte a una amiga- Gaiaa se acercó a él -…ella es Gaiaa Hells y es parte de…

-Pero… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!…-Miriya retrocedió e instintivamente sacó el puñal que siempre llevaba consigo y se preparó para atacar a Gaiaa

-¡No!... ¡NO, MIRIYA! – Karita se interpuso entre ellas

-¡Traidor!... ¡qué pretendes!

-¡Miriya no es lo que crees!… ¡por favor!...

-¡Qué es lo que pasa, Karita!....¡¿por qué esa mujer quiere dañarme?! – preguntó nerviosamente la meltrán

-No es nada Gaiaa….es lo mismo que me contaste que pasó en la Base de Nueva Venezuela…solo deja que le explique…

-Miriya ….entiendo que debido al tiempo que llevamos viviendo con los micronianos…tengamos la tendencia a olvidar….nuestro origen…pero…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno a que aquí eres Miriya Parino Sterling….pero entre las meltran eres…

-Miriya Parino…237…

-¡EXACTO!- Karita asintió-…cuando ella se incorporó a las fuerzas….cambió su nombre…por razones obvias…

Gaiaa Hells se adelantó hacia ella, con la cabeza baja,…al parecer aún intimidada por la actitud que había tenido al verla por primera vez

-Si…teniente...lo cambié para evitar problemas…pero ya se dio cuenta que entre las meltrán….yo sería…..Azonia…134…

La presencia de Gaiaa le recordaba a Miriya su origen,…le recordaba que en el universo quizá existían al momento cientos de meltrán físicamente iguales a ella, las de su mismo lote de clonación.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, el teléfono de la habitación que compartían el capitán Hunter y el teniente Estrada empezó a sonar

-¡Aquí, el teniente Estrada!

Silencio, fue lo único que recibió por contestación

-¿Con quién hablo?-insistió un tanto molesto

-Ehhh…soy Je…digo Laura…Laura Kendall….llamaba…para saber…si hoy operan a Rick

-Si,….señorita Kendall, en una hora partimos al hospital

-¿Podría hablar con él...para desearle que todo salga bien?

-Lo siento, pero en este momento se está duchando…

-¡qué mala suerte!

-Descuide…le haré llegar su mensaje…y gracias por su preocupación

Colgó el teléfono y nuevamente la inquietud volvió a embargarlo

-_¿Por qué llamó?…y se puso muy nerviosa…- _nuevamente sus "genes desconfiados empezaron a funcionar_-… ¡¿será que le gusta el capitán?!...y si es así ¡esta bien loca!..._-sonrió al recordar la forma en la cual despidieron al capitán Hunter-_…todos vimos a la capitana Hayes despedirlo en el aeropuerto…él está muy enamorado de ella,…se le nota….cualquier otra mujer solo perderá el tiempo con él…_

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando poner en orden sus ideas

_-Si…estaba demasiado nerviosa…hasta tartamudeó al decir su nombre…_

* * *

Rick se encontraba emocionado y temeroso a la vez, ya debía partir al hospital para la operación…pero antes necesitaba hablar con ella…

Lisa se encontraba en su habitación dormida…cuando el sonido del teléfono la despertó

Descolgó el aparato sobresaltada, pensando en quien podría llamarla a esas horas

_-¡Tal vez se trate de un ataque!_

-¡Lisa!

-¿Rick?

-¡Si!… ¿quien más, sería tan desconsiderado de llamarte a estas horas?…¿Khyron?

Lisa suspiró,…Rick…su amigo la estaba llamando…y él no tenía culpa por las falsas ilusiones que ella se había formado…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya voy para el hospital, solo estoy esperando al Teniente Estrada….así que quería que me desearas suerte…tener tu bendición es importante para mí….me da fuerzas

Lisa se estremeció, había olvidado por completo que ese día Rick se operaría

-¡OYE!… ¡no te quedes callada!… ¡no soy bueno interpretando tu silencio!…

-Rick…yo…deseo….que todo salga bien…desde aquí, estaré rezando por ti…-no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz

Él se sintió contagiado por la emoción

-Lisa…. sabes… solo puedo decirte esto a ti….¡tengo miedo!

-No te preocupes….todo saldrá bien… ¡lo sé!

-Gracias…y perdona por haberte despertado…

Lisa colgó el teléfono

-_Rick…estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien…y deseo que seas feliz con Minmei…yo por mi parte debo buscar mi propia felicidad…lejos de tí_

* * *

-_Tengo poco tiempo_…- consultó su reloj nervioso_-…y lo más probable es que esté perdiendo mi tiempo… ¡¿por qué seré tan obsesivo?!..._

El teniente Víctor Manuel Estrada se encontraba en la oficina de informaciones del aeropuerto de Sydney

-¡Teniente Estrada! – una joven secretaria se acercó con unos papeles-…aquí tengo la información que me pidió...

-Perfecto…casi no tengo tiempo…

-Pero antes de proporcionarle esta información…quisiera que me aclarara mejor, para qué la necesita

-Mire, señorita…ya se lo dije…formo parte del personal de seguridad del capitán Richard Hunter...-mintió, esperando ser convincente-…y solo le estoy pidiendo la confirmación de un nombre… ¡solo eso!…ya lo pedí por teléfono y se negaron a atenderme…dijeron que debía venir en persona…¡ya estoy aquí!….¿cuál es el problema?

-Bueno…es que el problema…

-Por favor… ¡estoy sobre la hora!…-indicó su reloj

-Es que… ¡el nombre que me dio…no figura en nuestros registros!

El teniente Estrada apretó sus puños con indignación

-¡LO SABÍA!...

-Teniente Estrada…este es un asunto delicado…debemos iniciar una investigación…por favor necesito que presente la denuncia formal…y…

-No se preocupe,….nosotros nos haremos cargo…solo quisiera que me dé los archivos personales de las asistentes del vuelo 729

-No puedo hacerlo sin la denuncia formal…entienda

-Solo los nombres…por favor…-estaba urgido, necesitaba ir al hotel para llevar a Rick al hospital -…no me obligue a hacer de esto algo oficial…tal vez, solo se trate de una broma o algo parecido…

-Muy bien…extraoficialmente…anote

Sacó su libreta y comenzó a anotar

-Solo son cuatro: Anderson, Vivian…Fisher, Jessica…Hughes, Farah…y Reyes, Martha…

Después de agradecer la información, Victor Manuel salió disparado del lugar, mientras su mente procesaba todo

_-¡Desde el primer momento no me gustó la forma en que esa mujer actuaba…era demasiado servicial….al principio solo pensé que se trataba de una de esas chicas locas por los pilotos!... ¡pero había algo más!.... ¡lo presentía!... ¡y no me equivoqué!..._

Llegó rápidamente al hotel, mientras subía por el ascensor revisaba los nombres que le habían proporcionado en el aeropuerto

_-Tendré que pedirle a papá que me dé una mano con esto…solo por si acaso…hmmm…cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijo que era…._-intentó recordar la conversación que había tenido con ella-…_Je.....¡sí!..debe ser esta…Jessica Fisher_

Antes de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo

_-_…lo mejor será no comentárselo aún al capitán…hasta estar seguro de todo…

* * *

Llegaron con el tiempo justo al Hospital Militar de Sídney, donde ya todo el personal y equipo estaba dispuesto para la intervención

El momento tan esperado había llegado…

El último pensamiento de Rick, antes de que comenzara la operación, fue para unos ojos verdes que deseaba nuevamente volver a ver…

* * *

Discreción y Miss Macross no concordaban…ya desde su llegada al aeropuerto, Minmei para beneplácito suyo, había acaparado la atención de los medios locales, sin contar los periodistas que viajarían con ella

Cámaras y micrófonos la rodeaban,…mientras ella fingía sorpresa ante la "inesperada" despedida

-Señorita Mimei… ¿cuánto tiempo estará en Sídney?- fue la primera pregunta que le dirigieron los ansiosos reporteros

-¿Realizará algún concierto en la ciudad?- preguntó otro de los reporteros

-¡Minmei!… ¡volverán juntos!.... ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?- las preguntas no cesaban

-Escuchen…-Minmei impuso silencio para dar su declaración-…es del dominio público….que el capitán Hunter se encuentra en Sídney…recibiendo tratamiento médico….así que realizo este viaje no como la cantante….sino como la novia de Rick Hunter…

* * *

Desde el interior de la nave, en el compartimiento reservado para ellos, los miembros de su banda, escuchaban la improvisada conferencia de prensa

-…."no voy como la cantante, sino como la novia de Rick Hunter"…-la remedó Ron, el miembro más joven del grupo-…si, como no…y entonces para qué nos lleva a nosotros…

-…recuerda que Sharky no da puntada sin hilo….ese es capaz de vender la exclusiva de su propio funeral…seguro que ya concertó una presentación…si no es por dinero…será por publicidad…-declaró Jenny la tecladista del grupo

-…quien debe estar feliz por el viaje es Axel…después de todo visitaremos su tierra natal... ¿o no es así Ax?- preguntó Jack el baterista del grupo

-…Ya dejen de cacarear…no estoy de humor- contestó la primera guitarra del grupo

-Você tente entender,…Axel não…

-¡Fabrizio!...ya te dije…si no practicas tu español, nadie aquí te hará caso…- lo retó Jenny

-Bien…entiende…Axel…no está de…humor…otra vez…Sharky,… ¿cómo se dice Jenny?- preguntó la segunda guitarra del elenco

-Se dice…le salió con un chorro de baba…

-…esta vez no es culpa de Sharky…es culpa de Minmei… ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE CREER QUE NOS AYUDARÍA!- espetó Axel

-¡ya no juntes bilis por eso! – Jenny trató de calmarlo

-¡Oigan!… ¿creen que sea cierto lo de su "noviazgo" con Rick? – preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema

Todos conocían a Rick, varias veces habían conversado e incluso guitarreado juntos, mientras él esperaba a Minmei….esperas que normalmente eran bastante largas

-Lo dudo…y aunque fuera cierto…eso no va ha durar….todos conocemos a Rick y ya sabemos quien lo trae loco…loquito…- comentó la pelirroja Jenny-…aunque el pobre aún no se haya dado cuenta

-"Lisa ya me tiene harto… ¿no tiene otro piloto al que vigilar?"….-Jack imitó una de las confidencias que el piloto les había hecho.

-…y …"Lisa siempre anda quejándose de mí…ya quisiera verla en mi lugar…es fácil quejarse desde la seguridad del puente"- agregó Ron

-Paren…no todo son quejas…recuerden…"me siento seguro cuando Lisa está en el TacNet"- intervino Axel ya más relajado

-…y no olviden "Lisa confía en mí…nunca nadie lo había hecho"- completó Jack

-Lisa…Lisa…Lisa…siempre ella…el pobre no puede decir diez oraciones sin mencionarla….- indicó Jenny

- ¡Por Deus!…Rick só pensa em Lisa…- agregó Fabrizio -… ¡gostoso sentimiento!

-Aww….-suspiró Jenny-…lástima que sea tan cabeza de chorlito y ande tan trancado con… ¡MINMEI!- dijo sobresaltada

La cantante hizo su aparición,…afortunadamente parecía no haber oído los comentarios

-¡Ya dejen de conspirar en mi contra!...y ajusten sus cinturones… ¡partimos!

* * *

El teniente Estrada, oficial médico,…salió del quirófano con una sonrisa en el rostro,…la operación había sido un éxito

-_El doctor Hassan tenía razón…esta experiencia es invalorable…y todo salió perfectamente…_

Fue a mudarse de ropa de inmediato, la intervención era ambulatoria, pero por precaución Rick iba a pasar el resto del día y la noche en el hospital, sería dado de alta al amanecer

Luego de una pequeña reunión con los cirujanos encargados, donde estos le dieron las recomendaciones necesarias para el cuidado de Rick, Víctor Manuel se dispuso a abandonar la institución…ardía en deseos de hablar con su prometida para contarle los pormenores de lo ocurrido

El trayecto hacia el hotel era corto, pese a eso decidió tomar un taxi,…estaba cansando…al punto de no notar que alguien lo seguía…

Llegó al hotel en pocos minutos…pero al bajar del taxi…

-Buenas noches, teniente Estrada…

-Pero… ¡¿qué?! – la sorpresa lo dejó por un momento sin palabras

-…lo estaba esperando… ¿cómo salió la operación?

-¡Usted!... ¡usted no tiene por qué estar aquí!

* * *

Amanecía en Macross, en su casa Lisa Hayes estaba al borde de un colapso, esperando noticias de la operación

-Ya cálmate, Lisa…el doctor Hassan se comprometió a comunicarnos los resultados en cuanto le llegaran…solo queda esperar…no podemos hacer más- Claudia estaba a su lado

-Pero por qué se tarda tanto…por lo que calculé Rick ya debería haber salido del quirófano hace tiempo

-¡No comas ansias!…estoy segura de que todo salió bien…y él estará de retorno antes de lo que imaginas…

-Eso espero, Claudia…eso espero

-Y cuando esté de vuelta… ¿qué piensas hacer?... ¿vas a confrontarlo…le dirás lo que sientes por él?

-No, Claudia… ¡¿para qué?!...él ya hizo su elección…y yo ya hice la mía…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ayer por la tarde el Almirante Gloval me citó a su despacho…para ofrecerme comandar la misión del SDF-2 a Tirol…y yo acepté…

-¡Entonces piensas huir de él!

-¡Se que no lo apruebas!…pero ya tomé mi decisión…y nada me hará cambiarla

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa, teniente Estrada?! –preguntó extrañada

-¡Eso se lo pregunto a usted!….señorita Jessica Fisher….¿o va a negarme que ese es su nombre?

-Pero…

-¡Yo no soy ningún tonto!…y su actuación fue muy pobre…así que…o me dice en este momento, qué es lo que se trae entre manos o se atiene a las consecuencias…

* * *

La mañana era esplendorosa, Rick sonreía satisfecho, aún tenía puestos los lentes, pero en este caso solo por protección.

Su vista si bien no era perfecta…ya casi era normal, solo estaba un poco desenfocada…y de acuerdo a lo explicado por los médicos, únicamente necesitaba descanso y mucha tranquilidad…y no tardaría en recuperarse por completo.

Dejó el hospital antes de que el teniente Estrada pasara a buscarlo,…estaba consciente de que debía guardar reposo,…pero por primera vez en un tiempo que le había parecido una eternidad, se sentía libre,…libre para desplazarse por toda la ciudad.

-_No creo que sea malo dar un pequeño paseo, antes de volver al hotel…-consultó su reloj e hizo algunos cálculos-…además aún no es una hora decente para llamar a mi comadreja…_

Hacía bastante tiempo que no paseaba por Sídney

_-La última vez que estuve por aquí fue en una misión…_

Se detenía en varios lugares para contemplar como el esfuerzo humano había rendido frutos

-…_todo está tan cambiado…apuesto a que a Lisa le encantaría ver todo esto…_

* * *

El teniente Estrada se encontraba molesto, no le había caído nada bien que Rick Hunter no lo hubiera esperado

-…_me tardé demasiado hablando con mi padre…pero era necesario…la historia que me contó esa mujer es creíble…pero ya nos mintió una vez y no debo volver a fiarme_…- salió del hospital para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel

* * *

Después de pasear un poco y comprar algunos recuerdos para sus amigos y uno muy especial para Lisa, emprendió el camino de retorno

Ya ingresando al lobby del hotel, unas ligeras molestias le recordaron que no debía extralimitarse, así que optó por sentarse un momento

-¡Capitán Hunter!

Al reconocer la voz de "Laura", se volvió sonriente…

Su expresión cambió en breves segundos, la sonrisa se había trocado en sorpresa,… sus ojos parecían haberse agrandado ante la estupefacción que sentía

Su vista se clavó en ella, tratando de comprender los sucesos ocurridos hasta llegar a ese momento…

Finalmente su rostro, solo expresó furia contenida,…que por un momento obligó a Jessie a retroceder temerosa

Optó por levantarse, volverle la espalda y continuar hacia el ascensor ain decirle nada

Pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos, antes de que Jessica corriera detrás suyo y se interpusiera en su camino

-¡Rick…tenemos que hablar!-suplicó

-¡Hazle a un lado!- su voz sonó sorda, llena de frialdad

-¡Solo un minuto!….¡por favor!

Él intentó hacerla a un lado de forma suave, pero firme,…pero ella se resistió

-Rick… ¡no me hagas esto!...quiero explicarte todo…dame solo un minuto… y después me voy

Sentía que lo mejor sería dejarla con la palabra en la boca y alejarse, pero el resentimiento que había guardado tanto tiempo en su pecho, pugnaba por salir

* * *

Por las calles de Sídney la limusina contratada por el representante de Minmei, estaba atrapada en el tráfico de la hora

-¡Está confirmado!... ¡la operación salió perfectamente!…y el capitán Hunter acaba de llegar al hotel - informó Sharky, a tiempo de cortar su llamada por celular

-Bien…al menos sirves para algo

-Minmei,… ¿él está informado de tu llegada?

-¡No!....¡esta será una sorpresa!…-rió con la expresión de una niña traviesa

-…pues debiste informarle…no me parece bien el aparecernos de improviso…tal vez no esté aún en condiciones…ten en cuenta que tenemos a toda la prensa a cuestas…. ¿qué pasa si no somos bien recibidos?

-¡Tonterías!... ¡Rick siempre se pone contento al verme!

-No quisiera volver a vivir la vergüenza que tuvimos que pasar…cuando fuiste a recogerlo del hospital de militar en Macross

-No te preocupes….apareceremos de pronto y él no podrá protestar ante las cámaras….lo conozco bien…es demasiado respetuoso como para hacerlo…

* * *

Jessica lo guió al bar del hotel y se sentaron en una mesita apartada

Rick pensaba que si ella quería hablar con él,…él también tenía mucho por decir

-¿aún estás enojado?

-¿a qué viniste?.... ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó en el tono más calmado que pudo lograr

-Te prometí que iba a regresar.... ¿lo recuerdas?

-si…claro que lo recuerdo y también lo cruel que fuiste

-Sé que volver a verme te ha alterado…has estado enojado conmigo por varios años...y sé que no puedes controlarlo...- le sonrió-…enójate todo lo que quieras....me he dado cuenta que estuve equivocada...en ese momento yo sentía que no tenía alternativas...pero no era así,...entonces tienes todo el derecho a enojarte

-En verdad te crees alguien especial… ¿no es así?... –la miró inquisitivamente-….si…al principio estuve enojado... después del accidente de mi padre,…tú y tu madre huyeron de la ciudad…

Su voz reflejaba todo el resentimiento guardado por años

-… ¡TÚ ME DEJASTE ABANDONADO EN AQUEL HOSPITAL!… ¡¿y decías que me amabas?!

-…es que…yo…-Jessie bajó la cabeza recordando el infortunado accidente,

Rick intentó recuperar la compostura, se encontraban en un lugar público y él no era afecto a los escándalos

-....descuida…no te extrañé mucho…me mantuve ocupado.....me operaron y estuve en rehabilitación....luego tuve que vender casi todo…y trabajar mucho para poder honrar las deudas….así que como ves, estuve bastante ocupado…no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo...

* * *

Desde uno de los extremos del lobby un sujeto los observaba intentando no ser visto

-_Esa mujer…es la misma que discutía anoche con Estrada…solo que ahora lleva puesto su uniforme de aeromoza_- con el zoom de su cámara logró ver el gafete _-…J. Fisher…interesante…_

El sujeto no perdía ninguno de los movimientos de la pareja

_-… discute con Hunter…y parece delicado el asunto…_– con su pequeña cámara comenzó a tomar muchas fotos_-… ¡esto me huele a noticia de primera plana!… ¡Wesley no te fallará, Yves! _

* * *

Jessica no iba a dejar que él tomara control de la situación, así que aprovechando la momentánea distracción del piloto, ante un extraño movimiento de todo el personal del hotel, que al parecer esperaba la llegada de alguien importante,…hizo una señal convenida previamente, al grupo musical del bar y de inmediato las notas de "Everything I do", se dejaron escuchar en el local,…Rick se estremeció imperceptiblemente

-…todos estos años… ¿alguna pensaste vez en mí?-preguntó Jessica

* * *

El celular de Wesley sonó

-Si… ¡Sanabria!…no te preocupes….tú dedícate al canario…yo estoy sobre una presa mayor…

* * *

Rick pasó su mano por el rebelde cabello, intentando no caer en el juego de Jessica,…la conocía demasiado bien…

-...por supuesto que no pensé en ti...tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar…el sepelio de mi padre,…los acreedores…-las manos se le crisparon tan solo con recordar esos momentos -….eso sin contar lo que vino después…mi enlistamiento forzoso…los zentraedis…la Lluvia de la muerte… y tantas cosas más… ¿te parece que tuve tiempo para pensar en ti?

-¡Sé que me dices eso por despecho!...¡pero aún así me duele!

-¿Por qué regresaste?.... ¿por qué ahora?

-Bueno,...regresé por ti…porque quiero enmendar las cosas…

Una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca se dibujó en su rostro

-¡¿No te parece un poco tarde para eso?!

-¡YA BASTA!...tampoco para mí es fácil...cada vez que te recordaba te veía enojado,...y no lo resistía...entonces…

-Entonces te acercaste a mí fingiendo ser otra persona…

-¡Fue necesario!

-¡NO DEBISTE VOLVER A BUSCARME!....para ti nunca fue suficiente un simple piloto….yo no he cambiado, así que no sé por qué ahora te interesa tanto lo que pueda pensar…¿o es que ahora que tengo un grado y estoy al frente del escuadrón más famoso de la FDR, las cosas han cambiado para ti?

-¡No hables así!... ¡te lo suplico!... ¡no tuve opción!… ¡tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

-¡No…yo nunca hubiera tomado una decisión así!….¡yo nunca te hubiera dejado!…¡no en esas condiciones!

-¡No moriste cuando me fui!...¡cierto!....¡estas vivo haciendo lo que quieres!... ¡lo que siempre quisiste!… ¡si!, ¡ahora eres el piloto más famoso en toda la FDR y tienes un futuro brillante!... ¡entonces todo está bien en tu vida!... ¿verdad?... ¡así que ya no hay razón para estar enojados!

-¡No llamaste, ni una sola vez!

-No pude porque mi madre me necesitaba…y pensé que si volvía a hablar contigo iba a flaquear

-¿Qué?... ¿es que acaso creíste que te iba a suplicar que volvieras?-le contestó con una sonrisa irónica

-...mamá deseaba alejarse de todo aquello y yo debía apoyarla... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡Como puedo entenderlo, si no tuve noticias de ti en tantos años!

-Aún así yo creí que comprenderías...y también creí que los dos nos teníamos una gran confianza...que aunque no te llamara, lo entenderías...yo creí que confiabas en mi...- tomó su mano entre las suyas-.... ¿no recuerdas esa canción?…cuando estábamos juntos… ¡tú la tocabas para mi!

-¡Disfrútala todo lo que quieras!- rescató su mano y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse, pero cuando pasó por su lado para marcharse, ella nuevamente lo asió del brazo

-¡NO TE VAYAS!...aun tengo cosas que decir...hay algo importante que debes saber…

-¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo! – se soltó y continúo su camino

* * *

De regreso al lobby el dolor nuevamente volvió, pero Rick estaba decidido a alejarse del lugar…necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar y tranquilizarse…pensó que ir a su habitación no era buena idea…de seguro Estrada ya estaba allí…así que se dirigió hacia la salida…

_-¡Necesito aire!...estar solo…para meditar bien las cosas…_

Jessie lo seguía, pero de pronto se detuvo… una multitud de reporteros se acercaban a él.

En cuestión de segundos la prensa había tomado por completo, el lobby del hotel New Castle, parecían haberse materializado de la nada

Como en un acto previamente ensayado la multitud de reporteros abrió un camino y Minmei pasó a través de el…dirigiéndose a su encuentro

Rick estaba perplejo

-¡Rick…querido….perdón por no haber llegado antes…– Dijo a tiempo de detenerse delante de él, darle un beso en la mejilla y colgarse de su brazo-…pero no fue hasta hoy que pude venir…

_-¡¿Es que todas las mujeres con las que tuve que ver en mi vida…se han puesto de acuerdo para acosarme?!...¡menos mal que solo fueron dos!… ¡gracias a Dios que no soy Roy!_ – pensó turbado

-Pero Minmei….¿qué haces aquí? – Murmuró quedamente el desconcertado piloto, mientras trataba de evitar los flashes y la intensa luz de las cámaras que herían sus ojos

-Vine a acompañarte….dejé todo para estar a tu lado,… - contestó sonriendo mientras posaba para las cámaras

_-¡¿Qué no le dije ya mil veces que a mí no me gustan estos shows?!...¡diablos!... ¡¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?!_

Los flashes y el barullo de los reporteros con mil preguntas iba en aumento…preguntaban acerca del resultado de su operación…su relación…su próxima salida de la FDR…y los planes que tenían para el futuro

Rick no podía procesar todo lo que le decían…la cabeza le giraba…

_-¿de donde sacaron tantas estupideces?_

Sintió que todo se estaba saliendo de control, así que tuvo la necesidad de imponer el orden

-¡POR FAVOR!... ¡UN POCO DE ORDEN!... ¡NO PUEDO CONTESTARLES A TODOS A LA VEZ!

Los gritos se apaciguaron un poco

-¡GRACIAS!...no se si entendí bien todo que preguntaron…pero quiero aclarar algo y aclararlo muy bien,…quiero que entiendan lo siguiente: YO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO HE CONSIDERADO SALIR DE LA RDF….y en cuanto a la señorita Minmei…agradezco su presencia… PERO ELLA MISMA LO HA ACLARADO VARIAS VECES…..SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS…ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR…LES PIDO UN POCO DE RESPETO A MI VIDA PRIVADA…

En los rostros de los reporteros había una total y absoluto estupor, ante lo que acababan de oír,…. ¿realmente el capitán Rick Hunter, estaba negando su relación con la estrella de Macross?

Minmei se encontraba con la boca abierta, con una expresión bastante tonta.

Rick, sintiéndose ya dueño de la situación,…se acercó a ella y en voz baja intentó justificarse,…porque estaba consciente de que mucha de la culpa de que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto era suya.

-Lo siento, Minmei, si lo que dije te perjudica de alguna forma… ¡ya te lo advertí varias veces!,…no me agrada el tener a la prensa sobre mí…nuevamente gracias por querer venir a "apoyarme" a tu modo…y si quieres hablar, lo haremos después y en privado…ahora disculpa, pero debo a subir a mi habitación…no me siento bien

Minmei no atinó a contestar nada, lo único en que podía pensar era en la cantidad de reporteros que tenía alrededor, tomando fotografías y grabando imágenes…

* * *

Los dolores iban en aumento y el estrés causado por Minmei y Jessica, los habían acrecentado,…pero Rick disimuló su malestar y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, indiferente a lo que sucedía en torno suyo

Desde una esquina, Jessica lo vio alejarse, satisfecha por la forma en la cual él había manejado la situación.

-_Tal como lo pensé…has madurado mucho…y te has convertido en un hueso duro de roer…pero yo no me doy por vencida…no cuando aún tengo un as en la manga…_

En cambio Minmei, temblando de furia

-¿_Quién te has creído?....a mi nadie me deja en vergüenza… ¡TE ODIO RICK HUNTER!... ¡TE ODIO Y VOY A VENGARME!_

* * *

El único personaje que estaba completamente satisfecho era Wesley, que luego de pasada la confusión se acercó a su colega

-Tienes todo, Sanabria

-Si…son fotos estupendas…Yves y Edith van a saltar de alegría…

-No es por desmerecer tu trabajo…pero la joya de la corona la tengo yo…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Wesley?!

-Que si te pareció que Hunter dejaba a Miss Macross, con un palmo de narices…– comenzó a mostrarle el contenido de su cámara digital-…¡solo mira esto!....¡a esta pobre aeromoza solo le faltó ponerse a sus pies!…

-Pero…

-¡Aja!.... ¡hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo con esta estrellita!..parece que la vida de los miembros de las fuerzas, es más interesante….el reportaje será: "Rick Hunter el rompecorazones de la RDF, ¿Quién será su próxima víctima?"….

-¡Hunter es un auténtico demonio!... …mira que despachar a dos bellezas en menos de una hora.... las ilusiona y luego las deja… ¡no hay que ser!…

-¡Qué envidia!

* * *

Para cuando Rick llegó a su cuarto, los dolores ya eran casi insoportables

-¡ESTRADA!...¡ESTRADA!

-¡Sucede algo malo, capitán!- Estrada corrió a su encuentro

-Si…yo…no me siento bien…mi cabeza va a estallar…y todo está… ¡tan borroso!…

* * *

**Notas del autor**

-Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero les haya gustado

-En cuanto al Nombre y número de Miriya, puse uno que se me ocurrió, si recuerdan en la película de Macross, incluso Breetai asociaba su nombre a un número.

-Como acaba de llegarme trabajo extra : ( , la próxima semana no podré publicar…lo siento…nos leemos en dos semanas


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 10**

Jessica abordó el avión que la alejaría de Sydney, al menos por unos días

Inmediatamente ocupó su lugar, Martha reyes se le acercó ansiosa por noticias

-¡¿Y cómo te fue Jess?!

-¡Mal!…-suspiró hondamente-…pero al menos no tanto como pensé

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Si, Martha….yo temí que en cuanto me viera, solo daría la vuelta, se iría…y yo no podría detenerlo…pero no fue así…al menos pudimos hablar un poco…bueno, a decir verdad, tuve que soportar todos sus reclamos

-¿Y ya se lo contaste?

-No,….aun no…

-Pero… ¿por qué no lo hiciste?...apuesto a que cuando lo sepa, su actitud contigo cambiará….además tiene derecho de saberlo…

-Lo sé Martha,….pero estaba tan molesto… ¡no me dio ocasión de decírselo!

-pero ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Yo no pienso hacer nada….me trató muy mal….así que ahora será él quien tendrá que venir a buscarme

-Pareces muy segura de que lo hará

-Lo conozco…en cuanto se entere de todo…vendrá a buscarme

-¿Y cómo piensas hacérselo saber?

-No necesito hacerlo…el sabueso que tiene por compañía lo averiguará….y entonces será él quien vendrá a buscarme….estoy segura de eso…

* * *

Otro día de trabajo agotador había concluido y Lisa Hayes se dirigía hacia la estación del teleférico, seguida por Claudia y las chicas del trío

-¡Estoy muerta!- comentó Claudia

-Yo igual…parecía que el día nunca se acabaría- la secundó Lisa

-Lo peor de todo….fue tener que soportar todos los comentarios de esos pilotos antipáticos,….pensé que el asunto Minmei era chisme pasado,…pero siguen y siguen con lo mismo… ¡banda de babosos!- comentó Kim, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del resto del grupo

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su inoportuno comentario, se disculpó

-Lo siento…perdona, Lisa…no quise molestarte

-¿Y por qué crees que me moleste, lo que esos tipos digan o dejen de decir?-dijo Lisa sin demostrar ninguna emoción en la voz

-Es que yo…

-Descuida no pasa nada…-afirmó Lisa-…no vale la pena

-Eso…tienes razón…no vale la pena- la apoyó Sammie

Lisa suspiró, si algo no le agradaba de ninguna manera, era ser el blanco de comentarios malintencionados o de miradas llenas de lástima, como en este caso

Fue en ese momento que un elegante coche se acercó lentamente a ellas, tocándoles la bocina

-¿Quieren ir conmigo a dar una vuelta, bellas damas?-preguntó el conductor

-¡Mark!- exclamaron las chicas de trío-….¡Por Dios!...¡qué hermoso auto!... ¿es tuyo?

Inmediatamente rodearon la movilidad, acariciándola y revisándola por todos lados

El auto era un deportivo todoterreno de tracción frontal doble, siempre sediento de combustible, un lujo que en esos tiempos muy pocos podían darse, solo personas como Mark, hijo de un General y heredero de la fortuna McGill-Riber, fortuna que había sido preservada, mediante la adquisición de bonos de guerra, y otros hábiles movimientos financieros del administrador de la familia

-Acaban de entregármelo…y qué mejor manera de estrenarlo,… que llevándolas a todas a dar una vuelta……- propuso el nuevo líder Skull-…qué dicen… ¿aceptan?

-¡eso ni se pregunta!… ¡claro que sí!- contestó Vanessa en representación de todas

-Vayan ustedes….yo estoy cansada y prefiero irme a casa…-Lisa no estaba de humor para festejos

-Eso si que no…una negativa es inaceptable…-Mark se impuso-…chicas ¿me ayudan?…

Las chicas del trío, ni cortas ni perezosas comenzaron a empujar a Lisa al interior del auto

-Vamos Lisa…tú te mereces más que nadie pasar un buen rato….no seas aguafiestas…

Lisa miró suplicante a Claudia, esperando su intervención

-Claudia,…por favor…

La morena suspiró y levantó los brazos al cielo

-Resignación amiga…una vez al año no hace daño…y estoy de acuerdo con que necesitan despejar la cabeza….tú más que nadie

-Y tú no te salvas Claudia….-Sammie comenzó también a empujarla dentro del auto

-Oye…yo puedo entrar sola…no tienes por qué empujarme-Claudia la apartó y se acomodó al lado de Lisa

Iban un poco apretados, Lisa estaba entre Mark y Claudia en los asientos delanteros

Las chicas del trío se habían acomodado atrás, y aprovecharon esto para comentar en voz baja y con señas, las miradas y sonrisas, que de vez en cuando Mark dirigía hacia la joven capitana…

Si algo era seguro, era que al día siguiente nuevos chismes, iban a acaparar la atención de toda la Base

* * *

Rick entreabrió los ojos y comenzó a desperezarse; había dormido casi doce horas, por efecto de los medicamentos que le había administrado el teniente Estrada.

-¡¿Cómo se siente, capitán?!- preguntó inquieto el teniente Estrada, a tiempo de acercarse y auscultarlo

-¡MEJOR!....- miró todo a su rededor y se puso los lentes claros que tenía en la mesa de noche-… parece que solo necesitaba este descanso… ¡NO FUE NADA!

-¡ESTE NO ES ASUNTO DE TOMARSE A LA LIGERA!....-Víctor Manuel estaba indignado-… ¡ya se le advirtió que tenía que cuidarse!...y pese a eso en lugar de venir directamente al hotel, se dedicó…-no encontró las palabras exactas, lo que aumentó su furia-… ¡A TODO MENOS CUIDARSE!... ¡SU PRESIÓN SUBIÓ DEMASIADO!...

-¡¿Esta retándome,…teniente?!

-¡SI!... ¡Y NO INTENTE USAR SU RANGO!...en este momento no estamos en servicio…en este momento… ¡usted es mi responsabilidad!...- lo señaló de forma acusadora, consiguiendo que el moreno juntara los ojos, frente a su dedo-…así que visto de esa forma…yo soy el que da las órdenes…

El teniente Estrada generalmente era alguien muy calmado, pero en esta ocasión estaba fuera de si,…nadie como él comprendía el gran riesgo que Rick había corrido con la repentina subida de presión

-...así que mi orden es que debe comportarse… ¡usted no es invulnerable!

Por breves instantes sus miradas se cruzaron desafiantes, Rick levantó una ceja y apretó sus labios,…él no era alguien que dejaba que cualquiera le levantara la voz impunemente,…pero ante la actitud decidida del oficial médico, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante lo evidente

-¡Argg!.... ¡está bien!,….sólo por esta vez tú ganas….-cruzó los brazos y dio vuelta la cabeza en pose ofendida

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche en Macross y Max Sterling finalmente llegaba a su casa

Abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de no despertar a Miriya.

Últimamente la relación entre ellos se había vuelto muy tensa, ya no se hablaban como antes y si lo hacían generalmente era para discutir.

Sus cuidados fueron innecesarios, pues Miriya no se encontraba acostada, estaba revisando algunos documentos e informes que había traído de la Base, así que al sentirlo llegar, fue a su encuentro…al ver su rostro molesto, Max adivinó lo que vendría

-¡Buenas noches, Max!

-Ehhh…buenas, Mir- contestó Max bajando el rostro, para que ella no notara su aliento, pero fracasó en su intento

-¡A este paso vas a volverte un alcohólico!... ¿crees que estas son horas decentes de llegar a tu casa?- preguntó Miriya.

Max solo la miró con enfado y se dirigió al dormitorio

-¡Te hice una pregunta!,….y creo merecer al menos una respuesta… ¡lo exijo!- dijo Miriya, deteniéndolo en el camino

-¿Crees estar en posición de exigirme algo?- preguntó Max burlonamente-…te recuerdo que no estamos en la Base

-¡No me vengas con eso nuevamente, Max!… ¡¿crees que me merezco el estar despierta hasta estas horas esperándote?!...

-¡¿Esperándome?!- Max cruzó sus brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio repleto de documentos y luego la miró con gesto irónico

-¡¿Por qué me haces ese gesto?!...solo adelantaba un poco de trabajo…al menos uno de los dos debe actuar con responsabilidad

-¡PERDÓN!,…por un momento olvidé que tu trabajo es agotador…tú trabajas mucho, siempre hasta muy tarde…no como yo….¡QUE ME PASO TODO EL DÍA EN PATRULLAJES SIN IMPORTANCIA!

-¡YO NO ESCOGÍ ESTO!,…solo seguí órdenes…y hago lo mismo que tú hacías cuando trabajabas junto a Rick

-Al menos YO trataba de vivir una vida normal…y cuando retornábamos a casa olvidaba todo lo referente al servicio,…. pero TÚ te la pasas hablando de lo importante que es tu trabajo…y hasta trayéndolo a la casa…-dijo señalando una pila de documentos sobre el escritorio-… ¡Tienes a tu familia relegada porque te desvives para impresionar a tu nuevo jefe!... ¡¿o miento?!

-Pues si querías una vida normal…con una esposita que solo estuviera pendiente de la casa y de ti,…no debiste pedirme que me casara contigo…y así no tendrías que estar siempre quejándote

-¡Ahora dirás que te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo!

Miriya lo contempló con furia contenida, estaba tentada a darle la razón, porque él se lo estaba buscando…pero…no pudo

-Sabes una cosa…me estoy cansando de tus tonterías, Max

-¿y crees ser la única?

-¿qué tratas de decir?

-que también yo me estoy cansando…me estoy cansando de ser siempre el diplomático…el comprensivo…el que busca la solución amigable

-Tienes razón Max,…tú eres el diplomático… ¡Y YO LA LOCA QUE SIEMPRE ANDA BUSCANDO PROBLEMAS!-gritó Miriya mientras volvía al estudio y cerraba de un portazo.

Max molesto volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa, a caminar sin rumbo mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas

* * *

-…Iris, amor…te pienso todo el tiempo… nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti ¡palabra de honor!... estoy contando los días…no…las horas, que faltan para la boda….-su voz se suavizó-…no quiero volver a estar ni un solo instante, sin tu calor... sin tu compañía,…sin tus palabras,…sin tu voz…

-_Ahí, está…el enamorado….-_Rick se estiró perezosamente en el sofá-… ¿_cuándo terminará?…._ -Rick consultó su reloj y calculó la diferencia horaria

Víctor Manuel seguía y seguía…

-…sin ver tus lindos ojos…sin…

-… ¡sin tenerte consideración alguna!…- Hunter lo hizo aterrizar de golpe- ¡ESTRADA!,... ¡EN MACROSS SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!....

-Uhh… ¿EN SERIO?

Avergonzado Víctor Manuel se despidió inmediatamente de su prometida disculpándose por llamarla a deshoras

-Siento mucho el haberte hecho eso...pero estabas exagerando…

-No se preocupe, capitán…tiene razón soy un desconsiderado…debí revisar bien la hora antes de llamar…pero… ¡la extraño tanto!...

-Te entiendo…

Un ambiente nostálgico invadió la habitación, Rick recordó a Lisa y pensó que al menos su compañero había tenido la suerte de poder comunicarse con su prometida, no como él que ya lo había intentado con anterioridad sin éxito alguno

-Bueno, no es momento de deprimirse…faltan pocos días para estar de vuelta…-su conocida capacidad de sobreponerse a todo, nuevamente hizo presencia-…así que hay que aprovechar tus últimos días como hombre libre…que te parece si comemos fuera…conozco un lugar donde sirven un excelente pastel de carne… ¡yo invito!

El entusiasmo de Rick, contagió de inmediato a Víctor Manuel, y ambos abandonaron el lugar con el ánimo de pasar una buena noche

De camino a la salida nocturna, justo cuando estaban por cruzar el umbral, Rick fue llamado por el encargado; se retiró un momento y hablaron durante unos minutos,…pasado esto nuevamente fue al encuentro de su compañero

-¡MALAS NOTICIAS!… no podremos salir a comer fuera…todavía hay periodistas rondando el hotel…

-¿En serio?... ¡no puede ser!….¡me dará claustrofobia!- comentó el castaño

-Lo siento….te diría que puedes salir tú solo…pero los "amigos" de la prensa, ya deben saber quien eres y en cuanto des un paso fuera del hotel te bombardearán con preguntas…

Lo peor del caso era que se no se trataba de periodistas ordinarios, sino gente especializada en chismes y escándalos

-…yo tengo alguna experiencia en esto…no importa qué es lo que les digas…ellos siempre encontrarán la forma de tergiversarlo…así que lo mejor es evitarlos

En atención a visitantes de su importancia, el administrador del hotel les indicó que los atenderían en un salón privado, reservado para eventos.

Un botones se aprestó a guiarlos, y ellos lo siguieron resignados

Ingresaron al lugar, varias mesas, un pequeño escenario…el sitio no era muy grande, pero la casi ausencia de personas en él lo hacían ver enorme

-Creo que era mejor, solo pedir servicio al cuarto – comentó Estrada

Fueron inmediatamente servidos, la comida era buena y abundante, pero ambos parecían haber perdido el apetito, se sentían presos en el hotel

Solo para relajar un poco las cosas, Rick comenzó a molestar a su acompañante

-Parece mentira que alguien como tú, que siempre anda pendiente de los detalles… ¡no repare en la diferencia horaria!… ¡realmente el amor te tiene tonto!

-¡¿Qué?!…yo que usted… ¡mejor no diría nada!- Estrada tenía muy presente cómo Rick estaba tan pegado al teléfono como él mismo, y que incluso había intentado comunicarse solo unas horas antes

-¡Epa!… ¡eso sonó a amenaza!…

-Si…sonó como una amenaza…y muy seria… ¡NO TE DEJES HUNTER!

Ambos se volvieron al lugar desde donde había sonado la voz

-¡¡Axel!!…¡¡Jenny!!....¿Qué hacen en Sydney?- Rick los recibió sonriente

-Pues yo pensé que veníamos a darte serenata o algo parecido….pero como a último momento le hiciste el quite a la patrona…creo que ya no será posible- comentó Jenny

-¿Y los demás?.... ¿vinieron todos?

-¡YA LLEGARON POR LOS QUE LLORABAN!- Exclamó Ron al entrar en el lugar seguido por Jack y Fabrizio

Al verlo en el lugar, no pudieron evitar, el ir a molestarlo

-¡Rick!... ¿qué paso con lo de Minmei?... ¡¿cómo nos hiciste eso?!- comentó Jack acercándose a despeinarlo

-… ¿pero qué hice?

-El mayor delito de todos… ¡NO AVISAR!... ¿sabes cuánto nos costó que los periodistas nos dieran copias de las fotos que sacaron?-protestó Jack

-¡No llores más por eso!... ¡fue dinero bien gastado!... ¡sólo miren esta!- Jenny mostró orgullosa su celular donde se veía un acercamiento de la expresión de Minmei cuando Rick negaba la relación entre ellos-… ¡hasta se nota como hace crujir los dientes!

-Además no tienen porqué culparme…-Rick se defendió-…fueron ustedes los que quisieron pagar por eso… ¡no deberían ceder a exigencias de gente ambiciosa!

-¡Você vai ver!.... ¡selvagem!..- lo codeó Fabrizio

-¡Você passa da conta! –Rick divertido, hizo ademán de devolverle las gentilezas

-¡¡Rick, Fabrizio!!...¡dejen de jugar!... –Jenny se interpuso entre ellos-Fabrizio hasta cuando voy a decirte que debes practicar tu español…y Rick no le des por su lado…ya te lo dije muchas veces

Víctor Manuel desconoció por un momento a su jefe, rodeado por los muchachos de la banda, recibiendo y devolviendo empujones y codazos, parecía uno más de ellos, un joven despreocupado y no el líder del escuadrón más importante de la RDF

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto que él perfeccione su español?- preguntó Rick-… ¿no te importa que yo quiera practicar mi portugués?

-Lo que pasa es que ella quiere…que cuando Fabrizio se le declare lo haga como debe ser….de lo contrario te imaginas…a medio rollo preguntándole: "¿y como se dice Jenny?"- comentó Ron ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida

-¡Así que era eso!... ¡qué guardadito te lo tenías!- Rick le dio un empujoncito a Jenny

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!- Jenny casi no podía contener las ganas de caerle a golpes

-¡Oigan, ya párenla!... ¡es a mi hermanita a la que están molestando!...-Axel intervino, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Jenny y acercándola a él-…y Rick… ¡eres un maleducado!…ni siquiera nos presentaste a tu amigo, que desde hace rato anda viéndonos como bichos raros

-Ehh…si…disculpen...este es el teniente Víctor Manuel Estrada…es oficial médico…y es el encargado de vigilar mi tratamiento- Rick hizo las presentaciones-…y estos locos son parte de la banda de Minmei…Axel y su hermana Jenny…Jack…Ron…y Fabrizio

Mientras les daba la mano a los "amigos de Rick", cada uno le comentaba algo

-¡Qué trabajo debe estar dándote, Vick!....

-¡Te compadezco!... ¡Mis sentidos pésames!

-¡Que no te asuste cuando está de mal humor, ladra pero nunca muerde!...

-¡Si te molesta mucho, ponlo a dormir y le harás un bien al mundo!...

-Não preocupa, Vick…dicen eso da boca pra fora...

Jenny lo miró y levantó una ceja

-….dicen eso de la…boca para afuera…Rick es buen amigo- se corrigió Fabrizio ante las risas de todos, que disfrutaban ver como Jenny lo dominaba con solo una mirada

-Y ahora, gran demonio…cuéntanos la historia… ¿Qué pasó para que finalmente te sacaras de la cabeza a miss Macross?- preguntó Axel

-Simplemente me di cuenta de que ella era sólo un deslumbramiento, o una obsesión…-bebió un poco de refresco para aclarar las ideas-…en el fondo siempre supe que Minmei era un imposible,... nunca me imaginé charlando con ella de mis cosas,…o compartiendo una vida con ella…en realidad somos tan diferentes…ella no es como…

-…ella no es como Lisa – completó Jenny

-¡¿Y por qué crees que iba a compararla con ella?! – el joven militar adoptó una actitud defensiva

-¡Porque lo sé todo!

-¿qué…qué es lo que tú sabes?- preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo al verse en evidencia y presintiendo las cargadas que se avecinaban

-¡QUE ESTÁS LOCO POR ELLA! –respondieron todos en coro

Rick los contempló estupefacto

_-¿Se nota tanto?_

* * *

Aun no habían terminado de comer cuando uno de los encargados del hotel trajo hasta su mesa un teléfono

-La llamada que pidió está lista, señor….-el empleado le alcanzó el inalámbrico

Rick se avanzó sobre el teléfono, ya era tiempo que intentaba comunicarse con Macross y no lo había logrado

Todos sus "amigos" lo rodearon expectantes, adivinando con quien iba a comunicarse, menos el teniente Estrada que fue llamado a la recepción

-¡¡Oigan!!....esto es personal…

Sus amigos divertidos, se retiraron un poco

-...Ehh…Hola Lisa…al fin puedo comunicarme contigo.... si....todo salió muy bien… no te preocupes…yo…

-… "_yo soy su enamorado de alma transparente….un loco alucinado, medio inconsecuente…un caso complicado de entender_"_…- _Fabrizio comenzó a cantar, mientras Rick lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y los demás lo aplaudían

-…me esperas un minuto Lisa….-tapó el auricular-... ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!

-Oye…yo pensé que esta canción te gustaba…-dijo en su tono más inocente

Rick mirándolo pasó su dedo por el cuello- …_si sigues estás muerto….-_despuéscontinúo con su conversación

-…perdona… tuve que arreglar algo por aquí…-Rick continuaba con la conversación, lo mismo que Fabrizio y el coro de "amigos"

_-"Es el amor…que envuelve mi cabeza… y me deja así…"_

-… ¿alguien cantando?...esteeee….si…un grupo de chicos LOCOS – les dirigió una mirada amenazante-…está cantando en el comedor…

_-"usted es mi dulce amada…mi cuento de hadas, mi fantasía…la paz que necesito para sobrevivir…"_

Rick puso en alto su puño en señal de amenaza, esta vez si hubo algún efecto y luego volvió a la conversación, porque había algo que lo estaba inquietando y deseaba quitarse la duda

-…te llamé hace unas horas a tu casa y no contestaste, debe haber sido como medianoche por allá… ¿dónde estabas...hubo algún ataque?...

-¡¿Me estás controlando Hunter?!

-… ¡CLARO QUE NO TE ESTOY CONTROLANDO!... ¡solo estaba preocupado!…no es normal que estés fuera tan tarde

Todos sus amigos se retiraron un poco, para darle privacidad, al parecer la conversación no andaba por buen camino

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!…no tienes porque estar tan pendiente de mi, yo sé cuidarme sola…y la hora en que retorno a mi casa no es asunto tuyo

-…no lo tomes así… yo sé que tú puedes cuidarte sola… ¿es un delito tan grande el preocuparme por ti?... -el atractivo rostro reflejaba la molestia por la forma en que Lisa lo estaba tratando

- …mejor preocúpate por Minmei… a ella si le hace falta un héroe que acuda a rescatarla cada vez que está en peligro- la rabia que tanto había intentado contener la estaba rebasando

-¿MINMEI?...pero ella qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando...

-¿es o no es tu novia?...

-Pero… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Eso es lo que dijo a toda la prensa…eso…y todo lo que tienen planeado para su futuro

- Pero… ¿cómo?

-No necesitas decir nada…ella ya lo dijo todo……solo me molesta el que no hayas podido decírmelo de frente...creí que confiabas en mí

-Pero, Lisa…eso no es así…déjame que te explique

-No necesito tus explicaciones… ¡Adiós!...-Lisa colgó el teléfono con violencia

Rick apretó con furia el auricular, y se volvió hacia sus amigos

-¡ME CORTÓ!

Sus amigos estaban en silencio

-Axel…me podrías decir qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Minmei a los periodistas de Macross

-lo lamento, Rick….pensé que lo sabías….

Con calma y con ayuda de sus compañeros comenzaron el relato de lo sucedido antes de dejar Macross

A medida que la historia avanzaba, sus puños de crispaban más y más, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía

-Dijo eso… ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Lo siento Rick…pero no exagero,…si deseas comprobarlo…creo que tengo una grabación de la entrevista- explicó Axel

-Confío en ustedes…no tienen por qué mentir…y también esta la actitud de Lisa… ¡Dios!… ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?….

* * *

En la recepción del Hotel, el teniente Estrada, recibía de manos de un cabo de la Base de Sydney, un importante fax enviado por su padre, el mayor Harold Estrada

Una vez que el cabo se retiró, comenzó a revisar la documentación llegada, no era mucho….pero era todo lo que su padre había averiguado en primera instancia, de Jessica Fisher, sin haber iniciado una investigación oficial

-_Nombre Jessica Fisher,….hija de Alice Fisher….hmmm….su madre murió durante la Lluvia de la muerte…trabaja como sobrecargo desde hace dos años…hmmm….nada fuera de lo normal…_

Revisó con cuidado los demás papeles

-Ahora veamos_…hmm…nada interesante en su contrato de trabajo…ni en su hoja de vida….hmmm…los papeles del seguro de vida…. veamos quién es el beneficiario….-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa-….pero… ¡¿QUÉ?!_

Comenzó a revolver lo papeles restantes

-_No…no puede ser…_

* * *

Ya era media jornada en Macross,… Miriya se retiró del comedor de la Base apresuradamente, durante toda la mañana había estado de patrullaje y ahora necesitaba retornar pronto a la oficina para seguir con los informes en los cuales estaba trabajando.

Pasó al lado de Karita y Gaiaa, sin reparar en ellos, ni devolverles el saludo.

-Le pasa algo a la Teniente Parino Sterling… ¿por qué no nos contestó el saludo?- preguntó Gaiaa

-Últimamente anda muy ocupada y con la cabeza en las nubes…no te fijes

-Pero,… ¿qué es tan importante como para tenerla así?

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que te comenté de la misión a Tirol

-Si…la misión del SDF-2

-Pues el capitán McGill y ella están realizando la preselección de los pilotos que formarán parte de la misión…están revisando los antecedentes de todos los pilotos de la región, para recomendar a los mejores….la expedición contará con lo mejor de nuestras Fuerzas a nivel mundial…porque también hay gente haciendo el mismo trabajo de selección en todos los continentes

-Ayy…Karita… ¡tú sabes tanto!…-apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-…siempre admiro todo lo informado que estás

-Es una de las ventajas de trabajar junto a Exedore,…él como consejero, siempre está al tanto de todo…y yo como su ayudante también…pero no olvides que todo esto, es confidencial

-Por supuesto…nunca lo divulgaría… ¿o es que no confías en mí?-tocó juguetonamente la punta de su nariz con uno de sus dedos

-Claro que confío en ti….además tienes un nivel de seguridad solo un punto por debajo del mío…algo muy difícil para un zentraedi… todo tu trabajo en la Base de Venezuela fue admirable…y tu lealtad ya fue probaba en demasía…- se acercó a hablarle al oído-…te confieso que quedé muy impresionado con tu historial…lo mismo que mi jefe

-Entonces… ¿ya conseguiste que me aceptara en su grupo de trabajo?-preguntó emocionada

-Aún no,…pero voy por buen camino…estoy seguro de que lo hará muy pronto

-Gracias, Karita…no sé como agradecerte

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo…yo seré el más feliz de tenerte trabajando junto a mí

-Si...será un sueño hecho realidad

* * *

A cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros al nordeste de Nueva Detroit una manta espesa de nieve recientemente caída cubría el terreno que asoló la guerra.

La nave de Khyron había aterrizado ahí después de haber agotado casi todas las reservas de protocultura que impulsaban sus motores reflex para librarse del asimiento glacial de Alaska.

Los Battlepods zentraedis estaban dispersos nieve, camuflados por la misma. Los desertores de los centros poblacionales y de las fábricas micronianas seguían llegando en transportes y remolcadores robados.

El casco de una nave de guerra zentraedi dominaba la escena; la proa estaba clavada profundamente en la tierra helada y unas extrañas flores de tres pétalos la rodeaban, lo suficientemente vigorosas como para agujerear el suelo congelado.

La familiaridad de años, que Khyron tenía con la Flor de la Vida Invid, lo había imbuido con sentidos por encima de lo ordinario, recogió una de ellas y sonrió para sí mismo mientras retornaba a su puesto de mando; su corazón golpeteaba y la sangre corría a través de su sistema,…esperaba con ansia noticias de Azonia,…sabía que ella no le fallaría

Khyron no se adecuaba a la mayor parte de los estereotipos del brutal adalid, de aspecto juvenil y siniestramente atractivo, podrían haberlo llamado presumido si semejante palabra o concepto existiera en su raza.

En cuanto entró en la sala de mando, revisó las pantallas, pensando en la meltrán de pelo azul, su tardanza ya lo estaba impacientando, sus informes eran de vital importancia en el desarrollo de sus planes

Con cada derrota que las sabandijas micronianas le habían inferido, su odio había crecido geométricamente, y no veía la hora de la aniquilación completa de esa raza.

Odiaba las perversiones que practicaban los micronianos: los machos se mezclaban con las hembras, los sexos se ponían en contacto de una forma u otra y expresaban su patético afecto los unos por los otros, se comportaban de manera seductora, algo desconocido para los zentraedis.

Los micronianos sentían la necesidad de buscar pareja, a veces de por vida, llevados por impulsos y estímulos que Khyron apenas estaba comenzando a percibir…sobre todo cuando recordaba el momento en el que con los sentidos nublados por la cerveza garudana, había sentido el impulso de besar a Azonia, el recuerdo de ese momento lo atormentaba y lo fascinaba…lo obsesionaba y lo poseía.

Era por eso, que consideraba que no existía más alternativa que destruir por completo a los micronianos, antes que su influjo, terminara por infectarlo también a él.

Un soldado zentraedi pelirrojo saludó al Traicionero, sacándolo de sus reflexiones

-Señor,…estamos recibiendo una comunicación,…creo que es de…

-¡¡AZONIA!!

Khyron salió corriendo hacia la pantalla más cercana, dejando al soldado tendido en el suelo, donde lo había empujado por la prisa

–Saludos y respetos, Lord Khyron – el rostro de Azonia se dibujó en la pantalla

-¡¡Azonia!!....¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO EN COMUNICARTE!...-con furia golpeó el panel de control, asustando a los circundantes

-Lo siento, señor….-Azonia sonrió complacida desde la pantalla -…pero como comprenderá tuve que esperar a que se dieran las condiciones… ¡no podía poner en riesgo la operación!

-¡¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?!

-Mucho…y todo muy útil… ¡comienzo la transmisión!

La mitad de la pantalla comenzó a llenarse de datos, la descarga avanzaba a gran rapidez, mientras la conversación continuaba

-De acuerdo a lo que estoy viendo el plan inicial, seguirá en marcha- comentó Khyron complacido

-Si,… los blancos están fijados…como acordamos el ataque debe ser simultáneo, rápido y certero… ¡con la confusión que crearemos…no sabrán ni qué los golpeó!

-¡Aprovecharemos la debilidad de sus pobres y patéticos corazones!...-Estallaron en risa desenfrenada-.... ¡NADA PODRÁ SALVARLOS!

* * *

Si las chicas del trío tenían planeado captar la atención de toda la Base con sus especulaciones, acerca de la relación entre el capitán McGill y la capitana Hayes,…se habían equivocado de cabo a rabo

Nuevamente el centro de atención era la tormentosa relación entre Rick y Minmei.

Ya desde la noche anterior, algunos programas especializados en el mundo del espectáculo, habían dado algunos adelantos.

Y esa mañana las secciones especializadas en los periódicos del lugar ya mostraban las fotos y un resumen de lo sucedido en el Hotel New Castle

-¿Pueden creerlo?- preguntó Vanessa a tiempo de calzarse mejor los anteojos para leer nuevamente la noticia

-Yo nunca pensé que Rick se atrevería a hacerle algo así al canario- comentó una sorprendida Kim

-Y parece que no fue, solo a ella…miren este anuncio…la revista Examiner publicará pasado mañana…fotos exclusivas del rompimiento de Rick y Minmei…y del escándalo que protagonizó… ¡con una empleada de la aerolínea que lo transportó! – informó Sammie, que tenía otra publicación en las manos

-¡TRAE ESO ACÁ!- Kim le arrebató el periódico y leyó en vos baja el comercial de la conocida revista-…pero… ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!..... ¡¿Qué ese hombre nunca descansa?!...ni estando ciego deja de comportarse como un…un…

-¡UN DIGNO REPRESENTANTE DEL SKULL!- Greer y los demás miembros del famoso escuadrón hicieron acto de presencia en la cafetería de la Base

-¡¿Digno?!...yo pensé que ustedes se cortarían las venas, en cuanto se enteraran de que su jefecito había roto con Miss Macross- comentó Vanessa

-Nah…eso estuvo bien…después de todo, ella lo tuvo detrás suyo mucho tiempo…así que el asunto de que ella cayera, ya era cuestión de honor- agregó Jackson-…además era tiempo de que el jefe le bajara los humos…nadie desprecia así a uno de nosotros…y a nuestro líder ¡mucho menos!

-¡ESO!…-el coro de los demás pilotos lo apoyó

-Y ahora van a cambiar todo a su conveniencia- refutó Kim

-Nada de eso, preciosa…lo único que hacemos es revisar los hechos…-continuó Greer-…y envidiar un poco al jefe….en cuanto llegue va ha tener que contarnos todo…lo de Minmei y lo de esa linda aeromoza que se ligó en el viaje

* * *

En las oficinas del Examiner, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar

-Aun no hemos publicado…y el próximo número ya es un éxito…

-Y todo te lo debemos a ti, Yves…fuiste tú el de la idea de mandar a Wesley de encubierto- indicó Edith-….y por cierto…ahora que más piensas hacer

-Debemos hacer que esto dure…daremos la información a cuenta gotas…y mantendremos la atención a toda costa…ya tenemos un triángulo…Minmei…Hunter y la misteriosa sobrecargo…así que haremos todo lo que se pueda con él

-¿Cómo está la investigación de Wesley?

-Aun tiene pocos datos…pero tú lo conoces…si él dice que aquí hay algo interesante…es porque lo hay… ¡nunca conocí a alguien con mejor olfato para estas cosas!

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido y un avión comercial dejaba el espacio aéreo de Australia,…en el interior dos ansiosos oficiales contaban las horas que restaban para llegar a Nueva Macross

El capitán Hunter nuevamente revisó los papeles que tenía en sus manos, su semblante reflejaba gran preocupación, después de hacerlo, se volvió a su compañero

-¿Y no pudieron averiguar más?

-No, capitán…no sin hacerlo oficial…además por lo delicado del asunto no era conveniente llamar mucho la atención...

-Tienes razón,…y te lo agradezco Estrada…

-Y si no es indiscreción qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora, capitán

-Bueno, tengo muchos pendientes….pero lo primero será reportarme en Macross…después viajaré a Monumento para buscar a Jessica y aclarar esto…

-Entonces usted si cree que esa niña…podría ser…

-No lo sé…tal vez solo se trató de un capricho suyo ponerle ese nombre,…tú sabes que después de la Lluvia de la muerte, si uno deseaba llamarse George Washington o algo parecido,…no tenía problemas en figurar así en sus documentos…-contempló la pequeña foto que se encontraba impresa en uno de los papeles, donde se mostraba a una niña de aproximadamente seis años, de pelo rubio miel y grandes ojos azules -…pero,…podría ser…y no solo lo que estás pensando…hay también otra posibilidad….así que debo averiguar quien es realmente…Megan Hunter Fisher

* * *

Lisa se encontraba en el comedor de oficiales, revolviendo sin ánimo el puré de su plato.

-¡¡LISA!!

Mark llevando su bandeja en las manos, sin esperar a ser invitado, se acomodó a su lado

Lisa sonrió al verlo, últimamente el joven capitán era el único que podía animarla un poco, al menos sus galanterías elevaban un poco su autoestima

-Vamos, Lisa…sonríe un poco,…tienes la expresión del capitán que llega al campo de batalla y se da cuenta que dejó los misiles en la base

-¿Tan mal?

-Si…pero exagero,…no se nota tanto…-dijo restándole importancia al asunto-…y solo para que te animes un poco…te tengo un regalo…-del bolsillo delantero de su uniforme extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul

Lisa abrió la cajita, dentro de ella encontró un pendiente de oro blanco, en forma de trébol de tres hojas, con una de ellas partida,…el trébol de cuatro hojas forzado, el distintivo de Mark

-…la suerte se la debe buscar uno mismo… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo,….gracias…pero no sé si debo aceptarlo

-Por favor acéptalo…solo quiero que cuando lo veas recuerdes que tienes a alguien con quien contar…

-Gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo... Eres un gran...

-Amigo... -dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro- …aunque ya sabes que quisiera ser algo más para ti.

-Mark... por favor...

-Ya sé... no debo insistir con usted, Capitana Hayes…

-Me puedes llamar Lisa, como siempre...- cubrió la mano de él con la suya, conmovida

-Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo oficial…ya están casi listos los informes que me pediste

-¡Los del personal recomendado para el SDF-2!… ¿tan rápido?...

-¡Esos mismos!...al menos los referentes a los pilotos recomendados…solo resta la aprobación tuya y de Hunter, para hacerlo oficial y cursarles las invitaciones, ya que la misión será de carácter voluntario…

Le entregó un CD con los datos

-…sabes que podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero siendo solo alguien interino,…quisiera evitar cualquier tipo de observación al respecto…

Lisa asintió, mientras Mark continuaba con su explicación

-…pero de todas formas pienso que si lo revisas desde ahora, adelantaremos mucho…no creo que él tenga muchas observaciones…además no vamos a esperar por Hunter toda la vida

Lisa prefirió obviar el último comentario

-También ya estamos adelantando lo referente al replanteo de la defensa de Macross y las ciudades circundantes,…lo último que queremos es dejar desprotegido el lugar una vez que partamos

-¡Qué eficiencia!

-Me encantaría merecer ese elogio, pero gran parte de esto es responsabilidad de Miriya,… ¡esa mujer.... qué ímpetu!....prácticamente debo echarla cada noche de la oficina…

-Así es ella, cuando se empeña en algo, no hay quien le gane en eso

-Si,…pero al respecto…creo que sería bueno que hablaras con ella

-¿Por qué?

-Es que me preocupan algunos rumores que circulan por la Base,….respecto a la relación con su esposo…y no quisiera pensar que solo esté usando el trabajo para refugiarse…

-Pero tú… ¿no le comentaste nada?

-Aún no tengo ese tipo de confianza con ella… además ese tipo de cosas, es mejor discutirlo con una amiga….y por encima de todo…temo que si me inmiscuyo, termine nuevamente con su cuchillo rozando mi rostro…-comentó sonriente

-¡Mark McGill!... ¡¿por qué nunca me contaste eso?!

-…no te esponjes…eso no tuvo ninguna importancia, solo fue una pequeña… ¡diferencia de criterios!…

-¡¿y ustedes resuelven sus diferencias de criterios con cuchillos?!

-…es mejor que con blasters,….¿no crees?….

Lisa estaba lista para darle la respuesta que se merecía, pero antes de eso, las alarmas de la Base sonaron llamando su atención.

Por todos los altoparlantes de la Base, Vanessa daba la noticia de una incursión simultánea, en Nueva Portland y Denver, ambos se apresuraron a ir a sus puestos de combate.

* * *

En un lugar no muy distante, la pequeña Megan Hunter se revolvió en su asiento, no le agradaban los viajes largos y en aviones mucho menos

-¿Falta mucho para llegar, tío Gerson?- preguntó con fastidio infantil

-No, princesa…ya no falta mucho,…solo una pequeña escala en Macross…y después hacia Monumento- le revolvió el rizado cabello juguetonamente-…antes de que te des cuenta estarás con Jessie

-¡Ya quisiera estar con ella!... ¡la extrañé mucho!... ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar viajando?... ¡me siento muy sola cuando no está conmigo!

-¡Oye!... ¡eso me ofende!... ¿mi compañía vale tan poco para ti?-Gerson cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza simulando estar resentido

-¡No quise decir eso!...tú sabes que te quiero mucho, tío Gerson…

-No…no pienso perdonarte…tú siempre eres muy mala conmigo…-le dio la espalda siguiendo con el juego-…solo vives pendiente de Jessie…y al pobre Gerson que se lo coma el perro…

-¿Me perdonas si te doy un besito?

Gerson se volvió

-¿Tan poco?... ¡no!…no me comprarás con un simple besito

-¿Dos?

-Sigue subiendo…haber si consigues sobornarme y que te perdone, piojito

-¿Tres?

-Humm…tal vez…sigue subiendo

-No,…no…no más de tres

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡Porque no está bien ceder a las exigencias de gente ambiciosa!!

Gerson la contempló por unos segundos sin entender

-¡¡TRAMPOSA!!...-comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas

Rieron a carcajadas, por un momento Gerson Reyes, olvidó el dolor que le provocaba el tener que separarse de esa niña, a la que quería como si se tratara de su hija

* * *

El ocaso y una lluvia helada llegaron, mientras los zentraedis saqueaban Nueva Portland y Denver

Los ataques contra blancos civiles, parecían precipitados, impredecibles y casi irracionales,….incendiaban edificios, aplastaban casas y personas debajo de los grandes pies de sus pods, y después se retiraban velozmente

Estaba cada vez estaba más claro que el comandante enemigo responsable de esto tenía un nombre conocido, Khyron el Traicionero.

* * *

El escuadrón se dividió en dos, Max y Miriya fueron en dirección de Denver y Mark se dirigió a Portland

Los VTs del escuadrón Skull, bajo el mando de Miriya arremetieron contra los agresores de Denver, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, y la lluvia arreciaba, pero ellos eran luchadores de todo clima, tan peligrosos en la oscuridad como lo eran a plena luz.

-El ataque es disperso, parecen concentrarse solo en los blancos civiles- informó Max

-Nadie dispara a menos que tengan un blanco confirmado… hay civiles ahí abajo –ordenó Miriya al resto del escuadrón

* * *

Justo en ese momento Nueva Portland apareció a la vista, ardiendo en llamas, el humo salía de ella formando espesas nubes que por el reflejo del atardecer devolvían una luz rojiza.

-¡MI DIOS!... ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!... -comentó Bobby Bell.

-¡¡Cállese, teniente!! -interrumpió McGill- Todos los VTs fórmense detrás de mí….Bajemos y detengamos esto

* * *

-Estamos recogiendo lecturas anómalas en varios cuadrantes, capitana Hayes- informó Sammie

Lisa miró con atención las manchas en la pantalla y solicitó magnificación de la imagen.

-No puedo encontrar ni pies ni cabeza a los datos- anunció Claudia

Pero después de un momento…

-¡CREO QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE ATACARNOS!

* * *

El avión comercial carreteaba por la pista del aeropuerto de Nueva Macross

-¡Ya llegamos!...apuesto a que tu prometida estará esperándote en la pista- Rick palmeó la espalda de Estrada

-No, capitán…no le dije nada de mi retorno,… ¡pienso ir a darle la sorpresa!

Casi al mismo instante en que bajaban del aparato, las alarmas de la ciudad empezaron a sonar

El ataque a Macross había comenzado, en breves segundos la confusión y el pánico se adueñaron de la ciudad

Rick y Víctor Manuel sin mediar palabra, corrieron hacia el jeep que los esperaba cerca de la pista

-¡DIRÍJASE A LA BASE A TODA PRISA!- ordenó saltando al interior, seguido por Estrada

El infante que conducía era un hombre capaz, al que le gustaba tener una excusa para romper todas las leyes de tráfico y partió raudamente al escuchar la orden

Rick prácticamente se vistió del uniforme en el camino, mientras se informaban por radio de la situación

El jeep pasó rugiendo por las calles, dando vuelta sobre dos ruedas en las esquinas y haciendo chillar las ruedas, minutos después estaban en la entrada de la Base

-Capitán, yo debo presentarme en el Hospital Militar…pero recuerde que usted aún no puede…-intentó explicarle nuevamente su situación, pero solo el aire escuchó sus advertencias, Rick Hunter ya había partido en dirección del Hangar del Skull

* * *

Los pods disparaban y devastaban sin misericordia. La milicia y la policía local eran víctimas al igual que los civiles; en pocos minutos, los malcontentos extraterrestres mataron a decenas de hombres y mujeres

El humo negro se agitaba alrededor de los edificios y los gritos de decenas de moribundos hacían eco en las calles bañadas por la lluvia. La sangre corría por las calles, el ataque era brutal

* * *

Todos los pilotos estaban siendo llamados, y los permisos cancelados…el ataque en Denver y Portland solo habían sido solo señuelos, para dejarlos sin su arsenal completo, lo mejor de los escuadrones Skull, Gosth, y Wolf se encontraban apoyando las fuerzas de defensa de esas ciudades

Solo los pilotos menos experimentados y los de turno, se encontraban en los hangares, la situación se veía difícil

De pronto, Lisa escuchó brotar exclamaciones en todo el puente y apenas logró sofocar las suyas al ver el rostro de Rick Hunter en una de las pantallas

Lisa vio a Rick boquiabierta,…temió lo peor, y lo obtuvo.

-¡Skull uno solicita permiso para despegar!

-No, capitán Hunter….¡NO LE DARÉ LA AUTORIZACIÓN!…usted está con baja temporal…¡¡así que ya mismo desciende de esa nave!!…¿ME HA ENTENDIDO?

-¡El sistema de altavoces dijo que todo el personal militar se reportara para el servicio! -dijo Rick inclinándose hacia delante

-Eso no se aplica a ti…¡¡IDIOTA!!

-Es demasiado tarde… ya me subí…y a no ser usted misma venga a bajarme…creo que lo mejor es que me dé la autorización….

-¡¡HUNTER!!

-¡¡Regresaré a mi descanso después de que haya terminado, Lisa!!….¡¡no permitiré que más vidas se pierdan!!

-¡No, Rick!...No lo puedes hacer- Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas -Tendrás que dejar que alguien más salga al rescate esta vez.

Rick dejó caer con estrépito su puño cerca de la pantalla, donde ella lo pudiese ver.

-¡Lo mejor de nuestras fuerzas acudió a Portland y Denver!....la presencia de todo piloto experimentado es crucial….¡Es imperativo que tome parte!

-¡¡Es imperativo que cuides de ti mismo!!…¡¡aún no estás en condiciones!!…¡lo siento!...-Lisa cortó la comunicación

Rick verificó su reloj, cada minuto que pasaba se perdían más vidas

-¡¡Notifiquen al puente que me hago responsable de mi despegue!!- dijo al técnico que preparaba su nave

* * *

-Perdóneme, capitana Hayes- Sammie la interrumpió desde un tablero adyacente. -…el Skull uno…ha partido

Lisa miró con fijeza al tablero estupefacta.

-¡¿QUIÉN EMITIÓ LA ORDEN DE DESPEGUE DE ESA NAVE?!

-Creo que la emitió él mismo, capitana Hayes

-Rick Hunter…voy a matarte…

Se puso de pie, mirando el tablero

-¿Tenemos la posición del Skull uno?- preguntó a Vanessa

-Dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad, capitana Hayes...sector 1-5-9-8

-¡¡Vas a pagar por esto Hunter!!….una celda te estará esperando a tu retorno

Lisa hirvió antes de reanudar la comunicación con el Skull uno, los dados estaban echados y no había vuelta atrás

Antes de hablarle para darle las indicaciones pertinentes, le dio un vistazo, Rick estaba nuevamente en la cabina del Skull uno, con su mirada determinada y el mando reasumido

-_Se ve…guapo_ - pensó.

* * *

Iris Molina y su mejor amiga, Sonya; corrían tomadas de la mano por las calles mojadas de Nueva Macross, temblando en la fría lluvia, llorando ante las dantescas escenas que observaban a su paso

Con desesperación buscaban un refugio…mientras la muerte les pisaba los talones.

Diez días…solo faltaban diez días para la boda…y ambas habían ido a recoger el vestido de novia de Iris

Un battlepod zentraedi salió corriendo detrás de ellas, pateó un semáforo, que en su caída cortó los cables eléctricos y después continúo con la persecución

* * *

-¡Quiero que se concentren en la defensa de los civiles!- Rick ordenó al resto de los pilotos VT, la mayoría de quienes ya habían reconfigurado sus naves al modo Battloid.

-¡TODOS ESTÉN ALERTAS!….cuanto menos resistencia encontremos, peor se volverá después….no por nada lo llaman el traicionero…

* * *

Sonya cayó,…Iris quiso seguir corriendo, pero…no…no podía,…no podía dejar sola a su amiga…

Volvió sobre sus pasos para tratar de ayudarla, pero también resbaló… las dos se quedaron en la calle,…mientras una gran pezuña redonda de metal bajaba hacia ellas.

Lloraron, y se abrazaron….esperando lo inevitable….

Muchas vidas y sueños se perderían ese día…

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-En compensación por haberles fallado la anterior semana, este capítulo es un poco más largo

-Espero mantener el ritmo de las actualizaciones, pero a veces se hace un tanto difícil, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 11**

Los despavoridos habitantes, se dirigían hacia los refugios, tironeándose y empujándose los unos a los otros, pisoteando a los pequeños y débiles, mientras campanas, sirenas, y bocinas de advertencia proclamaban ruidosamente el despiadado ataque.

Con un tipo de crueldad hasta ahora no visto, los malcontentos esta vez se habían centrado en la destrucción de blancos civiles, causando el mayor daño posible y retirándose a otro sector de inmediato

Las debilitadas fuerzas de defensa de la milicia y los pocos VT que resguardaban la ciudad habían sido completamente rebasados

* * *

Una vez reanudada la comunicación entre la Base y el Skull uno…

-Capitán Hunter…está consciente de que acaba de desobedecer una orden directa….y que a su retorno le estará esperando una celda….- le dijo desde la línea privada, mientras le transmitía las coordenadas de los lugares que estaban bajo ataque

Rick la miró y sonrió de costado, sabía que Lisa decía eso solo porque estaba preocupada por él, y esto le agradaba

-¡No tienes porqué angustiarte, Lisa!....aun no hacen una lápida con mi nombre…

-Cuando la hagan… ¡YO ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE DIGA LO QUE TE MERECES!

-¡UYY!... ¡¿no sabes que está prohibido escribir palabras de ese calibre en lugares públicos?!

-¡LAS MANDARÉ ESCRIBIR EN CLAVE MORSE!

Rick no contestó…ya había comenzado el contraataque

* * *

Khyron observaba satisfecho, mientras permanecía alejado de la acción pues no tenía prisa por unirse al ataque y enredarse personalmente en la destrucción de Macross

-¡Malditos micronianos!,…no volverán a burlarse de Khyron el despiadado

Más pods se unían a la matanza, eran los que retornaban de Denver y Portland, después de burlar a las fuerzas de defensa

El plan original era atacar y replegarse, pero Khyron embriagado en su propia marea de destrucción, los había convocado al vengativo festín

En ese momento…

-Lord Khyron…. ¡Naves enemigas divisadas en marca siete-nueve, acercándose a nosotros rápidamente!...se trata de un escuadrón liderado por un VT del Skull -informó un vigía

Khyron sonrió,….dirigiendo sus sensores en la dirección señalada, pensando que unos VT más o menos no iban a importar, aunque estuvieran liderados por un piloto del famoso Skull

Su opinión cambió de inmediato. El caza que lideraba el contraataque aceleraba a velocidades inauditas y maniobraba con más agilidad de lo que cualquier mecha microniano había logrado alguna vez

La máquina nueva soltó una tormenta de fuego de mísiles demoníacamente rápidos y precisos, le siguieron disparos de rayos láser intermitentes tan poderosos a corto alcance como cualquier proyectil de plasma.

El recién llegado, más rápido que cualquiera de los VT que heroicamente defendían la ciudad, entraba y salía entre los pods,…golpeaba y desaparecía.

* * *

-El Skull uno, tiene la velocidad y potencia de fuego que equivale a diez caza regulares…después de que lo derribaron,…al repararlo, los técnicos quisieron probar las mejoras que introducirán en los VF –indicó Claudia ante la mirada admirada de Lisa

Todo el tiempo que Rick Hunter había estado de baja, había servido para que los técnicos del SDF-1, hicieran importantes mejoras en el mecha orgullo de la flota

-Pero… ¿no tendrá problemas con el nuevo equipo?

-¡Claro que no!…no es la primera vez que se monta en un aparato que no conoce a la perfección- le guiñó un ojo a Lisa-… ¿lo recuerdas?

Lisa recordó aquel día ya tan lejano en el que Rick Hunter se montó en un VT por primera vez,…y también la ocasión en que él operó un prototipo para defender el trasbordador que la llevaba a Tierra

Claudia señaló la pantalla

-… ¡solo míralo!…él puede con cualquier cosa que tenga alas

-_ …presumido…indisciplinado….piloto de palanca de videojuego…-_sus dedos parecieron acariciar la imagen de la pantalla

* * *

El vuelo 422 con destino a Monumento y que iba a hacer una breve escala en Macross estaba en problemas

El piloto había perdido la comunicación con la torre de control y no era necesario ser adivino para explicarse el por qué, pues sendas columnas de humo se divisaban en numerosos sectores de la ciudad

Tras varios intentos lograron comunicarse con la Base.

-Deben bajar de inmediato….mientras sigan en el aire, corren el riesgo de que el enemigo intente derribarlos- explicó la comandante Grant-… ¡deben intentar un aterrizaje forzoso en el desierto!.... ¡no se preocupen, desde aquí los guiaremos!

El Capitán Duval, piloto de la nave comprendió que esa era la única solución

-Señores pasajeros, es mi deber informarles que la ciudad de Macross se encuentra bajo ataque,….por tanto será necesario realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia en el desierto…por favor conserven la calma…ajusten sus cinturones y adopten posición de impacto….y que Dios se apiade de todos nosotros…

* * *

En tanto esto sucedía, una parte de los escuadrones desplazados en Nueva Portland y Denver retornaba a Macross velozmente.

Por decisión del capitán McGill, una fracción importante, se había quedado en cada una de las ciudades atacadas, para evitar cualquier sorpresa y para ayudar en las labores de rescate

Igual disposición habían tomado los demás escuadrones

-Líder Skull reportándose….tiempo estimado de llegada 20 minutos….

-Capitán McGill,…en este momento las fuerzas que defienden la ciudad están comandadas por el capitán Hunter…a su llegada siga sus instrucciones- ordenó Lisa desde los controles

-Pero….¡¿qué?!....-Mark tardó en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando

-Lo que oyó capitán McGill,…por la emergencia, el capitán Hunter se ha hecho cargo de la defensa de la Base y de la ciudad

-_…¡¡¡DIABLOS!!!...._¡entendido!... ¡orden recibida!

Mark apretó los controles con furia, no contaba con que Rick retornara tan pronto, ni mucho menos con que lo haría de esa forma

_-¿por qué tuvo que volver?.... ¿por qué justo ahora?..._

Detuvo sus reflexiones cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar la ciudad

-¡POR DIOS!....

* * *

Gracias al perímetro de defensa que había conseguido el pequeño escuadrón, las patrullas de rescate habían comenzado su labor. En una de las ambulancias, que sorteando los peligros se habría paso por las calles de Macross se encontraba el Teniente Estrada

El panorama era desolador…un hedor picante y sucio flotaba en el aire compuesto de combustible….madera….plásticos ardiendo…. y… cuerpos quemándose

-Esto se ve mal- comentó el conductor de la ambulancia, mientras se desplazaban lentamente, buscando sobrevivientes-…he trabajado en Macross por años y nunca había visto un ataque de este tipo…los zentraedis casi siempre acataban blancos militares, almacenes,....lugares donde conseguir protocultura…

Contrariamente a lo que se pudiese pensar a primera vista, decenas de personas comenzaron a pedir ayuda desde los escombros de lo que debió ser un gran centro comercial y hacia allá se dirigieron

Bajaron de la ambulancia y corrieron hacia los heridos, dispuestos a darles los primeros auxilios y llevarse a los que pudieran al hospital más próximo, estaban en esa tarea cuando el sonido de un VT los distrajo por un momento

_-¡Hunter estás completamente loco!….-_ pensó Estrada al ver al Skull uno volando por encima de ellos -… _pero has salvado muchas vidas_…_solo espero que no sea a costa de la tuya, amigo_

* * *

Después de ver a tres pods arder en llamas, empezó a cambiar a modo guardián. La gran velocidad que traía y la retropropulsión repentina de la nave hicieron que su cabeza golpeara el panel de instrumentos,….pero no solo fue el golpe, lo que hizo que su cabeza comenzara girar…y que su vista volviera a nublarse

-¿Estás bien, Rick?- preguntó Lisa, con preocupación en la voz

_-¡Vamos, Hunter!....no es hora de sentirse enfermo…-_ pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza y ajustaba un poco la tensión del arnés de seguridad que atravesaba su torso. La fatiga del largo viaje y el estrés de la batalla estaban comenzando a cobrar factura

-¡¡RICK!!- exclamó Lisa desde el TacNet al no escuchar respuesta por parte del piloto y notar su vuelo errático

-…_este no es el momento…no voy a decepcionarte, Lisa…-_ pensó, mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo y a su nave

Dio dos bocanadas de aire y se sintió nuevamente con fuerzas, para encarar lo que vendría

-….¡¡YA ESTOY BIEN!!...¡no te preocupes!-Nuevamente tenía el control de sí mismo y de su nave

-¡Cuídate…por favor!- exclamó - los refuerzos están por llegar

El lugar estaba atestado de humo y fragmentos volantes por los estallidos de misiles, y de las trazas de los misiles. Mientras Rick miraba a su alrededor y daba instrucciones intentando mantener el perímetro, un par de VTs Rojo y azul llegaron, aparecieron y de una pasada limpiaron el sector circundante.

Rick conmutó de la frecuencia de TacNet a su propia red táctica, para reasumir el mando del Skull,…….la verdadera confrontación estaba por comenzar

* * *

Khyron había visto suficiente; no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse con este intruso tremendamente rápido y temiblemente armado y ahora que estaban llegando los refuerzos… ¡mucho menos!

Pero antes de ordenar que sus tropas retrocedieran, debía cerciorarse de que su propia retirada estuviera asegurada.

Su sed de venganza no estaba saciada y en todo caso, era peor…esta vez había visto la victoria sobre ellos tan cerca,….

-¡Pero no cejaré hasta que destruya a todas las sabandijas micronianas de una vez por todas!

* * *

-¡ESCUADRÓN SKULL!- Rick Hunter gritaba en su micrófono sobre el estruendo de la batalla. -¡Golpéenlos con todo lo que tengan!

El recién llegado escuadrón Skull, se desplazó dentro del laberinto de calles y callejuelas de la ciudad en persecución de las fuerzas atacantes

Max y Miriya volvieron a ser la dupla rápida y letal bajo su mando. Los VT rojo y azul, se zambullían entre el enemigo y ejecutaban maniobras que parecían imposibles, sembrando caos y muerte entre los malcontentos

Mark ya liberado de la presión de liderar el grupo se dedicó a lo suyo, dirigió una casi austera ráfaga de fuego contra un pod en fuga, que instantes después estalló como una bola de fuego

Misiles gemelos se dispararon desde las lanzaderas delanteras del Skull uno…y pedazos de aleación fundida, salpicaron contra la nariz del VT

Varitechs y pods daban vueltas y se atacaban uno a otro, disparaban o esquivaban dependiendo de quien tenía la ventaja, maniobraban furiosamente, y regresaban por más.

Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes con la experiencia de tantos años de combate y prácticamente adivinando los movimientos del enemigo dirigían la defensa

Los Battlepods ya no estaban avanzando. Algunos de ellos parecían estar vagabundeando de un lado a otro ofuscados, disparando al azar, mientras que otros chocaban unos contra otros en la huída, o sucumbían ante las fuerzas de defensa.

Khyron casi podía apreciar el uso que Hunter había hecho de sus pocos recursos, y su capacidad de aguante hasta recibir los refuerzos…casi. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de los micronianos, como para detenerse por mucho tiempo en la ironía de la situación.

Los Battlepods estaban tropezando y cayendo a todo su alrededor; los Battloids saltándoles encima acabando con ellos en pocos minutos

Delante de él, los escuadrones Gosth y Wolf estaban moviéndose en posiciones de flanqueo, esperando barrer a los rezagados dentro de su zona de matanza. Hunter había ordenado cerrar todas las vías de escape, la derrota total era inminente, pero el Traicionero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo

* * *

Cualquier médico de tiempos de paz se hubiera arrancado los cabellos antes de desmayarse, al contemplar las escenas que se vivían en las afueras de los hospitales de Macross, decenas de heridos llegaban, acomodados como si se tratara de cargas inánimes en las ambulancias

En el hospital Militar de Macross el doctor Hassan y el resto de su personal no se daban abasto, y sabía que esto solo estaba comenzando, en cuanto los enfrentamientos terminaran las ambulancias y demás vehículos de rescate sobrepasarían los recursos del nosocomio.

Nuevamente iba a caer sobre los hombros suyos y los de sus colaboradores, una difícil decisión, hacer la selección de los heridos, elegir cuales de ellos podían sobrevivir y valía la pena usar en ellos los valiosos recursos y los que no.

-Holligan, Howards, Peña, Estrada – llamó a sus asistentes más directos

Cuando estuvieron junto a él

-¿Dónde está Estrada?!

-Salió con una de las primeras ambulancias, doctor Hassan- le informó Holligan

-¡INCONSCIENTE!.....¡SU LUGAR ERA AQUÍ!- protestó en voz alta mientras pensaba -…_apuesto a que sabía lo que pasaría y prefirió no tomar parte_

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos etiquetas adhesivas de color blanco y amarillo

-El ataque ha sido demasiado brutal…y por lo que me han informado somos el único hospital que se halla en pleno funcionamiento,…el resto fue víctima en mayor o menor medida de los ataques…- se detuvo un momento para dejar que su personal de confianza digiriera la noticia

-Es por esto que debemos adoptar el "Procedimiento PHSE"-informó resueltamente

Los tres doctores palidecieron de inmediato

-Pero, doctor Hassan...usted no nos estará pidiendo que…

-Si, doctor Peña….ustedes deben apostarse en la puerta junto al personal de seguridad y etiquetar a todos los heridos que lleguen….¡nuestros recursos son limitados y solo podremos atender a quienes tengan una real posibilidad de sobrevivir!...el resto será desviado al hangar más próximo

-Pero, doctor Hassan….eso sería condenarlos a una muerte segura…y nuestro deber es…

-¡Nuestro deber es salvar a quienes puedan salvarse!…- los miró con decisión-…¡Entiendan!....yo ya pasé por esto muchas veces….la ayuda de las otras ciudades tardará demasiado en llegar…y no podemos arriesgar a los pacientes que tienen esperanzas…¡solo por mantener con vida por unas horas más a quienes no tienen ninguna!

-Pero…-Howards buscaba algún argumento válido para protestar la orden

-¡Dejé de creer en los milagros hace mucho tiempo, doctor Howards!....¡ASÍ QUE SOLO HÁGANLO!

Les entregó las etiquetas

Marca amarilla a quienes tienen posibilidades…los demás…blanca

* * *

Gerao al mando de un pod blindado corría por las calles de Macross, tratando de reunir a los dispersos malcontentos.

Repentinamente el Batlloid de Miriya le cerró el paso,…Gerao golpeó el suelo, pero se incorporó casi de inmediato e intentó devolver gentilezas, pero sus sistemas estaban fallando….entonces echó a correr en una carrera desenfrenada

Corrió hacia el parque seguido de cerca por la exquadrono,…a su derecha, un pod se abrió paso a través de los árboles para apoyarlo, pero voló en pedazos en un espectáculo ardiente, víctima de un misil certero de Max; momentos después otro de los suyos cayó delante de él, con ambas piernas seccionadas, gentileza de Mark.

Repentinamente Miriya se tiró al suelo, Gerao se volvió para ver el porqué de su actitud y pudo a ver el battloid de Rick Hunter, con su arma sobre una rodilla apuntándole…solo alcanzó a ver un misil dirigiéndose hacia él…antes de estallar en pedazos

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, jefe- dijo Miriya, mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-… ¡hay que celebrar esto!

-Todavía no es momento….aún esta libre la presa mayor

No pudieron continuar con el cambio de opiniones, pues una ráfaga pasó muy cerca de ellos haciendo que McGill cayera, como un acto reflejo Rick disparó hacia donde se había originado el disparo, el agresor desapareció en una nube de humo

-¿Está bien, McGill?- preguntó con genuina preocupación

-Creo que sí.- contestó mientras su Battloid comenzó a ponerse pesadamente de pie.

-¡Entonces empieza a disparar, maldita sea! …¡y no te distraigas!...recuerda que ellos están programados para destruirte- le advirtió antes de retornar a la batalla

_-¿Por qué me haces tan difícil odiarte?-_ se preguntó Mark, antes de cambiar de modalidad y seguirlo

* * *

Sintiendo repugnancia por sí mismos, los tres asistentes del doctor Hassan comenzaron su labor

Apostados en la puerta de entrada, se dedicaban a la tarea de hacer la primera revisión a los pacientes que iban llegando

Etiquetas amarillas y etiquetas blancas se repartían

El resto del personal cayó en cuenta que el procedimiento PHSE se estaba llevando a cabo, ninguno protestó,…solo los miraban con infinita pena…ninguno de ellos deseaba estar en sus zapatos

Los heridos llegaban a pie, en ambulancias o movilidades particulares….las acciones se estaban alejando de la ciudad y esto aumentaba el flujo de pacientes

Un viejo camión se detuvo en las cercanías, de él bajaron un joven y un anciano agitados, echando voces

-¡AYUDA!....TRAEMOS A VARIOS HERIDOS

Dos de los médicos "filtro" se acercaron y comenzaron su labor

-Los recogimos a todos de las cercanías del boulevard -explicaba el joven

Afortunadamente casi todos eran pacientes de adhesivo amarillo…excepto dos, que se encontraban hasta el fondo del camión

-¡Oh!....esas pobres mujeres….están demasiado mal…pero hubiese sido muy cruel el dejarlas allí

El doctor Peña se acercó a revisarlas

-Si…efectivamente…una de ellas….está muerta…la otra…- bajó la cabeza compungido -…mejor hubiese sido que ya lo estuviera

-¡¡DIOS!!- exclamó Howards, a su espalda

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Mike?!

-…yo… ¿NO LA RECONOCES?....es…es… Iris…¡LA NOVIA DE VÍCTOR MANUEL!

Ambos quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, los dos conocían a la joven y estaban invitados a la boda, es más el doctor Peña era el padrino.

Javier Peña tragó saliva con dificultad, lo que iba a hacer era casi superior a sus fuerzas,….sabía que su mejor amigo no se lo perdonaría, pero era necesario,…y no estaba en situación de perder el tiempo en dudas

-¡Lo siento!- puso el adhesivo blanco sobre la manta que cubría el maltrecho cuerpo y después se dirigió al personal de apoyo-….¡ESTA VA AL HANGAR SEIS!

* * *

Khyron incrementó al máximo el poder de su armadura. Con los propulsores posteriores activados, tiró al suelo a dos Battloids y saltó sobre la línea de contención, girando violentamente mientras aterrizaba para poner en juego el cañón de choque montado en el pecho de la armadura.

Derrumbó la línea,…luego saltó de nuevo, aplastando un Spartan y a su compañero Excalibur, moliéndolos como granos de arena bajo las enormes botas metálicas. Algunos de los Pods cercanos vieron la maniobra y comenzaron a reagruparse, los cañones del pecho disparaban mientras reposicionaban para intentar contraatacar

Pero la reagrupación llegó demasiado tarde. Las fuerzas de defensa tenían ya casi dominada la situación

Hunter divisó al Traicionero y emprendió su persecución

* * *

El teniente Estrada llegó al hospital Militar, había sido de los primeros en salir a prestar socorro y si había tardado en volver, era porque se había empeñado en atender a muchos heridos, antes de retornar al hospital.

En cuanto llegó se dirigió hacia el doctor Hassan para recibir órdenes

El facultativo al verlo dirigirse hacia él suspiró apenado, el doctor Peña ya le había comunicado el caso de Iris.

-Doctor Hassan…la ciudad es un caos….pero ya estoy de retorno…y…estoy listo para lo que mande…-Estrada estaba aun agitado

-Víctor Manuel…ven…hay algo que debo decirte- le señaló un sitio apartado

-Pero…doctor…

-…la situación es grave…así que nos vimos obligados a usar el procedimiento PHSE

-…yo…-tragó saliva nervioso, sabedor de todo lo que esto implicaba-…lo entiendo, señor… ¿necesita que yo me haga cargo de eso?

-No,….tus compañeros ya se hicieron cargo…

-…comprendo….es una decisión difícil,….pero necesaria….¿y dónde llevaron a los…

-Están en el hangar seis

-¿Puede autorizarme a ir allá?....llevando un mínimo de suministros

-Por supuesto….a tu salida te darán lo necesario…por el momento solo los están cuidando estudiantes y voluntarios….¡has lo que puedas por ellos!

-Bien, señor….entonces salgo de inmediato

Estrada se dio vuelta de inmediato, deseaba ir lo más pronto posible al Hangar seis, el bloque de los desahuciados

-Aun no Víctor….no he terminado contigo- la voz del doctor Hassan lo detuvo

-Disculpe,…¿hay algo más?

Por más que ya hubiese dado noticias de ese tipo, un número de veces mayor a las que quisiera recordar, el hacerlo era siempre difícil

-Siento comunicarte esto….pero…en el hangar seis….se encuentra una persona conocida tuya

Estrada lo miró a los ojos y su corazón lo intuyó, antes de que sus oídos lo escucharan

-…se trata de Iris

-No…no puede ser…

-Lo siento mucho….incluso yo fui a revisarla de nuevo…no hay nada que…-no completó su frase, pues él ya había partido

* * *

Khyron estaba en retirada…esperaba tener más oportunidades de escapar, una vez que anocheciera….eso siempre que él viviese para ver el anochecer.

La batalla estaba perdida, y tenía al Skull uno pisándole los talones.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, propulsándose a través de una serie de saltos. Su fuga finalmente lo llevó al desierto que circundaba Macross, se volvió y comprobó que el Battloid de Hunter, no había cejado en su persecución

Tropezó y al incorporarse….quedó pasmado,…se encontraba al borde de un abismo

Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor, buscando un escape….pero el Skull uno ya estaba junto a él….se volvió y sonrió para sí mismo

Khyron estaba en un pod blindado verde, enorme,…una cosa voluminosa y bípeda,…completamente blindada con protecciones articuladas, propulsada por impulsores de pie y un único impulsor posterior en la espalda.

El casco dejaba ver su cara….sus ojos negros parecieron encontrar a los azules de Hunter, no hubo necesidad de palabras entre ellos

Rick ya no tenía municiones, así que desvió toda la potencia restante a los sistemas de propulsión del Battloid. Dos saltos largos les hicieron hacer un recorrido impresionante…se encontraron en el medio del aire con un estruendoso choque

Retrocedieron y volvieron a la carga de nuevo, atacándose mutuamente como peleadores en un cuadrilátero de lucha.

Rick asestó un golpe en la placa facial de Khyron y ésta se destrozó.

Khyron disparó, pero el Battloid lo esquivó, apenas con tiempo, cayendo a un lado

-¡¡FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ SEGUIRME!!- bramó Khyron mientras le apuntaba

Rick lo miró directamente y se dio cuenta que no tenía escape,…entonces esperó serenamente su fin, él formaba de la orgullosa tradición del piloto de guerra y morir era a veces inevitable,…pero perder la serenidad era inexcusable

_-Creo que es un buen día para morir._

* * *

Estrada suspiró hondamente antes de entrar al hangar seis…entró resueltamente…pero casi retrocedió de la impresión al ver lo que ocurría dentro.

Los heridos se agolpaban por todas partes, algunos lamentándose y llorando, otros inconscientes. Entre ellos había hombres, mujeres y niños…civiles y militares…el dolor y la muerte no hacía distinciones.

Al paso de los minutos y en medio de aquel cuadro de dolor, comenzó su búsqueda mientras distribuía entre los voluntarios los pocos insumos que había traído

Recorría su vista por todos esos rostros que sabía que nunca más podría apartar de su mente,…rostros contraídos por el dolor y la desesperación…y fue entonces que la vio….

* * *

Rick estaba preparado,…pero ese no sería su último día, y el arma no disparó, Khyron también había acabado con su energía

Casi por instinto, Rick se irguió nuevamente,…Khyron aun intentaba hacer funcionar su arma cuando el battloid le estrelló un enorme hombro blindado como si fuera un jugador de rugby, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta el borde del abismo, el cual cedió ante su peso

Fue como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta,…lo veía caer agitando los brazos con desesperación,…hasta llegar al fondo….y escuchar el sonido sordo del impacto seguido por una fuerte explosión

* * *

En tanto en ciudad Monumento dos mujeres se encontraban desesperadas ante las noticias que llegaban desde Macross

-¿Aún no hay noticias Martha?- preguntó Jessie con desesperación

-No, amiga…lo último que se sabe es que iban a intentar un aterrizaje de emergencia- contestó compungida

-Dios mío….si algo les ocurre…

-No pienses en eso…yo sé que ellos estarán bien- intentó consolarla

-Es mi culpa….fui yo quien insistió en que vinieran

-Buscar culpables no nos ayudará

-Tienes razón…en este momento solo hay alguien que puede ayudarnos- se levantó resuelta-… ¡vamos!...debemos comunicarnos con Rick….solo él puede ayudarnos

* * *

La batalla había concluido, y Rick Hunter ya se encontraba en la oficina de campo del Skull. Casi no recordaba cómo había logrado retornar a la Base, con los pocos restos de energía que quedaban a su nave y a él mismo.

Prácticamente se había derrumbado a su llegada, víctima del cansancio y había sido trasladado a su despacho para que pudiese descansar un poco mientras era llamado algún oficial médico para su revisión

Enterada de su llegada, Lisa Hayes había acudido a apoyarlo, ella estaba molesta por su insubordinación, pero su furia inicial había sido superada por la preocupación que sentía por su estado de salud

-… partiste bajo tu propia responsabilidad…sabes que eso pudo ser algo muy peligroso en tu estado- le dijo Lisa, mientras mojaba una pequeña toalla

-Supongo...- contestó Rick recostado sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados-pero no había otra opción…al menos pudimos defender la ciudad…y acabamos con Khyron

- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste….pero te arriesgaste demasiado - le dijo mientras pasaba el paño húmedo sobre su frente-…además tu actitud puede darle a Maistroff la oportunidad para pedir tu baja definitiva…todos escucharon que desobedeciste a una orden directa

-….lo sé…pero en este momento estoy demasiado cansado como para preocuparme por eso, Lisa

-Lo mejor será llamar al doctor Hassan, para que venga a revisarte…esto podría tener consecuencias…

-¿Te preocupas por mí?... ¿por qué?...- se irguió de pronto como impulsado por una nueva fuerza-… ¿por qué si siempre que puedo te hago rabiar?….¿por qué si hasta ahora solo te he traído dolores de cabeza?

-Bueno…es que….-Lisa, instintivamente bajó la cabeza-… tú….eres….mi amigo

Al ver la forma como se apartaba, casi huyendo de su mirada, como si tuviese algo que ocultar,…se le hizo claro lo que antes no había querido ver, ofuscado por la obsesión que lo había dominado por tanto tiempo

-No creo que sea solo por eso… …creo que es por algo más- se acercó a ella lentamente, presintiendo que tenía a su alcance lo que toda su vida había estado buscando -…y he sido un tonto y un ciego al no darme cuenta antes

-No sé a qué te refieres- Lisa intentó alejarse, pero Rick la detuvo de un brazo, haciendo que se volviera hacia él

-Claro que lo sabes….-le dijo suavemente mientras sonreía y atrapaba su mano entre las suyas

Aquello tomó a Lisa completamente de sorpresa levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, quedando atrapados, Rick la estaba mirando como queriendo adivinar todo lo que guardaba dentro suyo

Justo entonces alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO!

Sobresaltados por la intrusión, ambos se separaron y giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrar al coronel Maistroff en la entrada.

-¡EL ALMIRANTE LA PUSO A CARGO DE LA BASE Y ESTO ES LO QUE PASA!- dijo Maistroff, mientras las puertas se cerraban a su espalda

Lisa trató de evaluar la situación rápidamente, ciertamente ella había previsto la llegada de Maistroff, pero no tan pronto y menos con esa actitud

-Supongo que te puse en líos de nuevo- Rick le susurró al oído.

-¡¡HUNTER!!...¡cómo se atrevió a desafiar las órdenes de la capitana Hayes y despegar sin su autorización!…¡sabe que esto puede costarle el cargo!

-¡lo tengo muy presente, señor!....pero era algo que debía hacer….y si me lo permite…no me arrepiento de mi decisión

-Arrogante como siempre, capitán Hunter….no crea que en esta ocasión podrá valerse de sus "influencias" para evadir su castigo -miró sugestivamente hacia Lisa, ocasionando que Rick se preguntara cual era sería la sanción por hacer que el coronel saliese de su oficina atravesando la ventana

-_Ahora lo entiendo todo-_ pensó Maistroff, antes de gritarles -¡DEBERÍA PONERLOS A AMBOS EN LA CÁRCEL!....a usted por insubordinado…y a usted capitana Hayes por haberlo puesto al frente de las fuerzas de defensa….

Maistroff los miró desafiante, ahora los tenía precisamente donde quería, él no iba a perder la oportunidad de ponerlos en su sitio y sacar partido de la situación en la que los había encontrado

-¿No importan los resultados?, señor- preguntó Lisa malhumorada.

-¡¡Nada justifica un comportamiento fuera de las normas militares!!....y esto va a costarle a Hunter su puesto

-¡permiso para hablar libremente!-solicitó Rick

-lo tiene

-¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!.....quiero que recuerde esto: todos somos soldados, y tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber, cualquiera sea el costo,….sea lo que sea que suceda después….eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento…y lo sigo pensando…así que no crea que me intimida con la amenaza de quitarme el puesto

-¡Te apoyo en eso!- lo secundó Lisa

-Adelante,….aliéntelo, Capitana Hayes….ya entendí por qué lo hace….pero tenga en cuenta que está cavando su propia fosa….puedo acusarla de favorecerlo basada solo en "cuestiones personales"

-¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si el capitán Hunter no se hacía cargo de la defensa de la ciudad?, señor – inquirió Lisa molesta por la mirada de menosprecio que le dirigía

-Deje el argumento de que solo cumplía con su deber…puede haber sido así, pero eso no quita que desobedeció el reglamento…y se ganó una celda…-argumentó Maistroff-…a menos que podamos hacer un trato...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó Rick

-Nada que usted pueda darme…lo que quiero es solo un gesto de confianza…por parte de la capitana Hayes…y ella sabe a lo que me refiero

Lisa recordó que en días pasados el coronel Maistroff le había pedido algunos documentos referentes al proyecto del SDF-2, a lo que ella se había negado. Era claro que él quería aprovecharse de la situación para obtenerlos, y pensó en las implicaciones que tendría el ceder

_-Con toda esa información en su poder,….podría hacer algo para perjudicar el proyecto….y ese sería un precio demasiado alto_

Aún analizaba la situación, cuando Rick intervino

-Muy bien…si no hay otra alternativa, ¡me presentaré en el calabozo!

Ambos, Lisa y Maistroff, lo miraron asombrados.

-O si lo desea puede llamar a la policía militar para que me escolten….después de todo será lo mejor…es más…se lo agradezco…desde Australia que tengo a un montón de periodistas detrás de mí…y en una celda descansaré mejor

Cruzaron miradas y se entendieron de inmediato

-Tiene razón, esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo y tengo bastante que manejar sin tener que preocuparme de un piloto rebelde más o menos…o por lo que un coronel pueda pensar de mí- dijo Lisa, tratando de no pensar en la imagen de Rick encerrado en un calabozo - Claro que será usted quien explique a la prensa, el por qué tiene encerrado al oficial que comandó la defensa de la ciudad

Los ojos de Maistroff se abrieron totalmente.

-Pero Capitana Hayes... usted….

-¡Suficiente!....ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto-Lisa lo cortó. -¡Capitán Hunter!...por orden del coronel Maistroff usted debe presentarse de inmediato al calabozo.

La perplejidad de Maistroff creció, al ver al capitán Hunter cuadrarse ante ellos y dirigirse resueltamente a la puerta, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había pensado ¿Dónde se había equivocado?

-¡Alto, capitán Hunter!

Rick se detuvo en seco

-Capitana Hayes, ¿no quiere que reconsidere la situación?- preguntó

-¡No, señor!…-dijo Lisa resueltamente

-Y usted capitán Hunter, ¡¿tiene algo que decir?!

-Nada, señor…yo respeto su decisión

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!...¡Si las fuerzas no necesitasen a cada piloto entrenado en este momento!….-Maistroff hizo un gesto de exasperación antes continuar-….¡dejaría que medite su actitud por una semana o dos en el calabozo!....¡pero dados los resultados…¡solo por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar!

Dio la vuelta, derrotado, pero como apunte final les lanzo una advertencia

-¡NO CREAN QUE OLVIDARÉ ESTO!

* * *

Maistroff abandonó la oficina dejándolos nuevamente solos

-Todo salió bien…pero creo que desde hoy se empeñará aun más en perjudicarme….y lo peor es que aun no entiendo bien el por qué me odia tanto

-De ahora en adelante debes ser más cuidadoso…

Rick nuevamente tomó su mano y sonrió al notar algo de lo que no se había percatado momentos antes, Lisa estaba usando la joya que él le había regalado, la cual estaba muy bien disimulada por el puño del uniforme

-Veo que estas usando mi regalo…-comentó mientras buscaba en sus ojos una señal que lo animase a continuar lo que Maistroff había interrumpido

-…yo…tengo aun mucho trabajo…debo organizar las labores de rescate- Lisa rompió el contacto visual y bajó su mirada, nuevamente estaba dispuesta a huir de la situación-…me esperan en el centro de mando…y tú debes ya irte a descansar

-Lisa…yo….

-CAPITÁN HUNTER…LLAMADA URGENTE POR LA LÍNEA CUATRO- la voz de Vanessa se escuchó por los altavoces

Rick suspiró frustrado antes de levantar el auricular

-Aquí el capitán Hunter, con quien...… ¡¿Jessica?!

Lisa pensaba aprovechar el ínterin para retirarse, pero se detuvo al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Rick al enterarse de quien era la persona que lo llamaba

-…no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo….¡cálmate por favor!…-él no podía entender por completo la explicación que Jessica le estaba lanzando en tropel-….si cuando me enteré, supuse esa posibilidad,…pero yo no quise pensar que fueras capaz de….

Las recriminaciones que pensaba hacerle murieron en su garganta, lo que Jessica le esta explicando era muy grave

-…. ¡DIOS!... ¿estás segura?.... ¿sabes qué vuelo era?- anotó con nerviosismo los datos que Jessie le daba-...si….si… voy para allá… ¡hablaremos después, cuando la encuentre! ¡PERO TEN PRESENTE QUE SI ALGO MALO LE PASA NO VOY A PERDONÁRTELO!

-¿Sucede algo malo, Rick?- preguntó inquieta Lisa

-Perdona Lisa, pero no tengo tiempo para explicártelo….hablaremos después

Rick tomó su chaqueta y salió en tropel de su oficina dejando tras suyo a una confundida capitana Hayes

* * *

En el Hangar seis, una pareja…vivía momentos muy difíciles…los últimos…

-Duele…duele demasiado….siento como…si todo mi cuerpo estuviera quebrado-Iris Molina había recuperado la consciencia

-Tranquila…todo va a estar bien….-le inyectó un nueva dosis de anestésico, y después acarició con mano temblorosa el rubio pelo-…todo va a pasar…te llevaré dentro del hospital cueste lo que cueste…solo resiste un poco más… por favor

Se levantó resuelto a hacer que la aceptaran dentro, aunque para ello tuviese que derribar las puertas

-¡No te vayas!.... ¡Quédate…aquí conmigo!... ¡tengo miedo!- lo miró con ojos suplicantes-….¡no quiero que me dejes!

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron ante su súplica y nuevamente se arrodilló a su lado

-No…no me moveré…no volveré a dejarte nunca, amor…- tomó su mano para darle valor y dárselo a sí mismo

En torno suyo los estudiantes de primer año y muchos voluntarios al igual que él asistían a los moribundos y retiraban los cadáveres de los ya fallecidos

Después de unos momentos, ella volvió a hablarle

-¡Perdí…el vestido de novia!

-Eso no tiene importancia…buscaremos otro….y será aun más lindo que ese…y tendremos…la boda que tanto soñamos- su voz se quebró en la última frase y dos furtivas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Aunque intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, él sabía que ya nada podía hacerse, las heridas eran demasiado severas…prácticamente tenía medio cuerpo destrozado…era un milagro que ella aún siguiera con vida.

-¡Tengo frío!

La abrazó intentando pasarle todo el calor de su cuerpo

-¿Me besarías?

-¡Claro que sí!...-se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los cuarteados labios que dibujaron una leve sonrisa

-¿Me…amas?

-Te amé…desde el primer instante en que te vi, Iris…- No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos

-Sé que…estoy…. muriendo…pero…

-¡No!… ¡no digas eso!... ¡yo estoy contigo!...resiste…solo un poco…un poco más…no te des por vencida- las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

–….no quiero…que llores por mí…debes ser…fuerte

Víctor Manuel se secó las lágrimas e intentó controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo

-…por favor…dile…a mi madre….que fue rápido…y que no sufrí…- el aire comenzaba a faltarle

-No, Iris…por favor quédate conmigo…

-Tú estás…a mi lado…ya…no tengo…miedo…-sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban

-No, Iris…resiste…no me dejes solo…-suplicó con desesperación aferrado a su delicada mano

-Te…amo…-alcanzó a susurrar en su último suspiro

-¡No!.... ¡por favor!... ¡Dios!....!NOOOO!

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Uno de los aspectos más interesantes de la serie fueron momentos como los que me inspiraron este capítulo, la confrontación, personas que no saben ubicarse en el momento y actúan solo pensando en sus intereses, y lo que es inevitable la muerte de personas inocentes.

-No piensen que todo acaba por aquí, recuerden que aún queda Azonia, que no es de las personas que olvidan una derrota así, sobre todo la muerte de su compañero

-Este capítulo me costó bastante, y por eso tardé un poco más en publicar, solo espero que los haya entretenido, nos leemos la próxima semana


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 12**

Caminaba sin rumbo por los alrededores del hospital de Nueva Macross,…por todas partes se notaban rostros tristes, ojos llorosos y expresiones de rabia… rabia contra todos aquellos que habían llevado muerte y destrucción a su ciudad,…y que en su locura de destrucción sin sentido, se habían llevado la vida de tantas buenas personas

Buscó en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar una foto de ella, que había llevado en su viaje,…ahí estaba Iris con su blusa rosa, falda corta y botitas que hacían relucir sus hermosas piernas…..pálida, de vivaces ojos grises, con cabello rubio largo…muy atractiva.

Volteó la foto para leer lo que ella había escrito al reverso

-"_Mi amor, ahora que se aproxima el día de nuestra boda, no puedo decirte lo que esto significa para mí, o cuánto tiempo lo había soñado. _

_Solo puedo decirte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. _

_Te amo"_

_-Tus últimas palabras fueron: "Te amo"….-_sus propios pensamientos no paraban de atormentarlo_-…yo también te amo Iris….la muerte nos ha separado…pero nos reuniremos pronto….porque sentir más dolor del que siento ahora, es imposible…..y sé que de un dolor tan intenso…también se puede morir._

Fue a apoyarse contra la pared de un edificio cercano, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!-cerró los ojos agitando la cabeza, mientras gruesas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos

-¡¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!!...-se gritó a sí mismo, mientras golpeaba el muro-…¡Despierta y ve a su lado!…¡ella debe estar esperándote!…

Sintió todo su cuerpo quebrantarse por el intenso dolor y poco a poco fue resbalando aferrado al muro, hasta derrumbarse a sus pies

-¡VÍCTOR MANUEL!- el doctor Peña, que lo estaba buscando desde hace rato fue a su encuentro

No lo escuchó,….solo continúo golpeando el muro como si se tratase de un enemigo imaginario, haciendo que sus nudillos se tiñeran de sangre

-… ¡BASTA!....¡¡TE ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!!- con fuerza lo separó de la pared

-¡¡QUIERO DESPERTAR!! – Dirigió su mirada suplicante hacia su mejor amigo-¡¡por favor!!

-No puedo ni imaginar por lo que estás pasando, amigo…pero por favor trata de controlarte un poco…. –lo abrazó intentando consolarlo un poco

* * *

-¡¡RICK!!...¡espérame!

El moreno se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se volvió, Lisa corría hacia él. Por un momento casi olvidó lo que impulsaba su feroz carrera, al ver como el cabello castaño volaba en todas direcciones enmarcando su bello rostro.

Ella se detuvo frente a él, tomando unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?-alcanzó a preguntar con el poco aire que le quedaba

-No hay tiempo de explicar….te llamaré después

-¡No!…¡no voy a dejar que te vayas así!…¡no antes de que te revise un médico!...-aprisionó su brazo con fuerza-…¡NADA PUEDE SER TAN GRAVE!

-Acaban de informarme que un familiar mío, estaba a bordo de un vuelo que aterrizó de emergencia…-explicó con vehemencia-…debo ir a averiguar cómo está

-Pero Rick…¡TÚ NO TIENES FAMILIA!

-¡¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar!!

La perplejidad en la que la sumió la inusual respuesta, hizo que sus manos dejaran de sujetarlo

-Lo siento, Lisa…hablaremos después de esto

Ya liberado, nuevamente continuó con su desenfrenada carrera

* * *

Greel al igual que unos pocos integrantes de las fuerzas zentraedi, que alcanzaron a escapar, intentaba reponerse y entrar en calor en el refugio escondido en la nieve

¡¡Fracaso!!,…nuevamente habían fracasado en el intento de acabar con el enemigo,….eso era algo que el podía aceptar…pero lo que lo tenía confundido y preocupado era la posibilidad de haber quedado sin un líder

Durante el desbande general, alcanzó a ver como el VT que había liderado la defensa de la ciudad, iba en su persecución,…eso unido a la falta de respuesta a sus intentos de comunicarse con él, no eran buena señal

_-Si nuestro comandante pereciera, no sé cómo podríamos seguir manteniendo la unión y la moral de las tropas….tal vez solo Azonia podría hacerlo, después de todo Khyron la tenía prácticamente como segunda al mando….pero sería difícil que los soldados accedan a seguir a una meltrán…_

Mecánicamente intentó volver a comunicarse, pero solo la estática respondía su llamado

_-¡Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan de Azonia!,…si tan solo nos hubiéramos retirado cuando debíamos…¿por qué Khyron tuvo que cambiar los planes a último momento?-_cambió las frecuencias, negándose a admitir que un simple microniano hubiese podido causar algún daño a su comandante_-…Khyron es diferente al resto de nosotros… las actitudes y costumbres de los micronianos parecen fascinarle,…eso es notorio…a pesar de lo mucho que él intenta evitar que el resto nos demos cuenta…_

La frustración lo invadió por completo, con rabia golpeó la consola de comunicación

-_….¡pero los micronianos están locos!..._¡NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE PIENSE QUE SU ÚNICO ALIVIO SERÁ LIQUIDARLOS A TODOS!

Repentinamente la consola se iluminó con una transmisión

-¡Señor!…-se irguió por completo con la esperanza dibujada en el rostro,…esperanza que se perdió al ver la imagen de la meltrán de pelo azul ocupando la pantalla

-¿Aun no hay noticias?

-No, señora…y como le informé anteriormente…

-¡NO!....¡SILENCIO!….no quiero oír nuevamente tus estupideces….¡Lord Khyron es demasiada pieza como para que un simple microniano pueda acabar con él!…¿me entiendes?

-Si, señora,….lo entiendo….

* * *

En uno de los refugios de ciudad Macross, los asustados ocupantes escuchaban una transmisión radial, que daba cuenta del final de los enfrentamientos, así como informes no confirmados acerca de la muerte de Khyron.

Esto último arrancó gritos y aplausos, todos esperaban que su locura hubiese perecido junto a él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gerson?! ¿Por qué todos gritan?- preguntó Megan aferrada a su brazo, aun temblando de miedo

-Celebran que ya terminó el ataque, pequeña…-dijo acariciando paternalmente la rubia cabecita

-Tuve mucho miedo- dijo mientras intentaba secarse el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas

-Lo sé…todos lo tuvimos…no tienes de qué avergonzarte-buscó otro pañuelo desechable en sus bolsillos y al no hallarlo tomó una esquina de su bufanda y la ayudó a secar su rostro-…Así está mejor…te ves muy fea cuando lloras…

-Por favor no vayas a contarle a Jessie, que me puse así…ella siempre me dice que no debo ser tan miedosa…y armar escándalo por tonterías

-No te preocupes,…no se lo contaré…pero no sé por qué insiste en esas cosas,…tú eres una niña y las niñas tienen todo el derecho de llorar y armar berrinche cuando quieran….y esto no fue ninguna tontería….solo mira a tu alrededor…los mayores también lloramos y nos asustamos mucho….además ella llora todas las veces que quiere, solo que se esconde para hacerlo…así que la próxima vez que la vea…voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas por andar tratando de enseñarte tonterías

-Por favor no vuelvas a pelearte con ella, tío Gerson

-No, no voy a pelearme con ella,…ya sé que tú la adoras, _aunque no sé por qué_….pero me molesta como siempre anda exigiéndote cosas que no van con tu edad…tú eres una niña, no un adulto chiquito…y me gustaría que te dejara comportarte como tal

Exaltado por sus propias palabras, intentó incorporarse pero un agudo dolor lo disuadió de inmediato

-¿Estás bien, tío Gerson?

-Si,….solo es una luxación, nada de qué preocuparse

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, ya me revisaron…claro que después de tirarme una retada de aquellas, por no haber salido rápido del avión

-Fue mi culpa…no debí pedirte volver por mis cosas….¿No te va a pasar nada?

-No, estoy bien….me pondrán un lindo yeso y estaré bien pronto…-acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla-…incluso estoy pensando que para que no sea aburrido, te permitiré que escribas en él, pequeña garrapata

-¡¡No me llames así!!

-Y cómo quieres que te llame después de lo adolorido que me dejaste el brazo…me encajaste las uñas...- tomó su mano y comenzó a revisarla-…aunque no sé cuales, por lo que veo están bien recortadas, ¿estás segura de que no tienes injerto de gato?

Megan ofendida cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios

-Esta bien, ya no te molesto… -le dio un golpecito suave en la mejilla-…no me hagas caras raras…

Ella le dio la espalda, dispuesta a castigarlo

-¿Aun molesta?...-preguntó Gerson, ya acostumbrado a sus rabietas infantiles-….si sigues así… no te devolveré tu tesoro

- ¡¿Lo encontraste?!- se volvió con los ojos brillantes de alegría

-Claro que si…lo tengo por aquí…-buscó entre las cosas que había alcanzado a traer en su mochila antes de bajar del aparato, extrayendo una pequeña caja metálica-….aunque es un tesoro muy chiquito… ¿qué tienes dentro que es tan valioso?

Megan abrió la cajita y le mostró el contenido

- …son fotos de mis padres

-

* * *

-….¡gaspetka….geeoma!…-murmuraba por lo bajo, estrujando un comunicado oficial, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Base

-¡Gaiaa!....-Karita le puso la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención-…se que las cosas pintan mal, mujer…pero no creo que el usar palabras así, arregle nada

-¡¡No soy una mujer!!….¡soy una meltrán!….¡una guerrera!...-con furia lo tomó del cuello dispuesta a demostrar esto último-….¡miserable sabandija!….

Karita estaba paralizado, los delgados dedos apretaban más y más, su garganta, Gaiaa tenía una expresión depredadora, los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada

-¡¡OYE…SUÉLTALO!!…-Greer se acercó a separarlos

Gaiaa lo soltó sobresaltada, el rubio zentraedi buscó apoyo en la pared, mientras recuperaba el aire, sobrecogido por el miedo que le había producido el inesperado ataque y la expresión de placer que vio en sus ojos al verlo sufrir

-….vamos…. lo que sea que te haya hecho, Karita,…no creo que sea para tanto- comentó Greer, que acostumbrado a ver los arranques de furia de Miriya, ya estaba curado de espanto con respecto al carácter explosivo de las meltrán

Gaiaa parecía recuperarse de un trance, miró a su alrededor y vio como los curiosos comenzaban a reunirse, fue entonces que reparó en lo que había estado apunto de hacer

-…lo siento…disculpa Karita…

Karita la contemplaba en silencio, preguntándose qué había podido pasar con su pacífica amiga, para que se comportara de esa forma

-…fueron todos estos informes acerca de los daños producidos en la ciudades…a nosotros nos ha costado tanto lograr ser aceptados….que incidentes de este tipo no hacen más que mostrarnos a todos como asesinos…-explicó Gaiaa-…todo eso me descontrola…

-Entiendo….sé que pasaste por mucho, debido a la intolerancia que existe en todas partes por nuestra raza- opinó Karita, llevándose una mano al cuello nerviosamente-…solo que me diste un gran susto…por un momento llegué a temer por mi vida

-Bahh….eso solo fue un poco de la adrenalina del combate…¡nos pasa a todos!…incluso a ustedes los técnicos- Greer jovialmente les palmeó la espada, luego se dirigió al grupo que se estaba formando-…y ustedes banda de chismosos….¡despejen el área!…¡AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!

Dado que el espectáculo había terminado todos comenzaron a retirarse entre murmullos y cuchicheos

-…vengan chicos, lo que les hace falta es tomarse un buen trago… los invito…aprovechen que las altas velocidades afectaron mi buen juicio…además hay que celebrar que el cobarde inútil de Khyron es pasto de los buitres

-Lo siento, aún hay muchas cosas que requieren mi atención- Gaiaa se disculpó-...además no estoy de humor

-Entonces me llevaré a Karita…-Greer le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y los dos fueron en dirección del Bar

* * *

-Este es mi papá…-Megan le dio la vieja fotografía a Gerson

-Jessie me comentó que era piloto…y parece que era cierto, aquí está posando junto a un avión- comentó el inquieto joven

-¿No te parece que era muy guapo?

-Yo no sé…a mí pregúntame de chicas lindas- comentó despreocupado

-Y aquí…esta otra de mi padre y mi madre juntos

-Si,…tu madre salió muy bien en esta…tienes el color de su pelo, aunque el de ella era lacio…y creo que tienes los ojos de tu padre

-¿tú crees?

-Si,…son exactamente iguales- comentó mientras miraba la foto con detenimiento

Megan sonrió satisfecha, prácticamente había olvidado el lugar donde estaban

-...estas son de Jessie cuando tenía mi edad….y esta…es del circo aéreo

-¿Tu papá trabajaba en el circo?...¡¡ahora me lo explico todo!!- comentó burlonamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Megan entrecerró los ojos con disgusto

-Nada…nada…sigue mostrando

-Es por eso que no te las mostré antes….¡no tomas nada con seriedad!

-Bien,….prometo ya no reírme- levantó su mano tratando de mostrar una seriedad que le era difícil mantener

Megan pensó en darle un voto de confianza y seguir con la exposición de sus recuerdos

-Esta me gusta mucho…aunque Jessie no quería dármela

-¿Por qué?

-No sé….solo es una de mi padre con todos los pilotos y mecánicos del circo

-¿Y este niño del traje de piloto naranja, en el centro?

-No sé quien sea…supongo que el hijo de alguno de ellos.

* * *

-¡Eso amigo!...¡bebe!...así te quitarás el susto- Greer palmeó a Karita en la espalda de forma nada amable- ¡Eso te pasa por no hacer caso a los consejos de Max y andarte con cuidado!

-¡¡No creo que lo que pasó sea un asunto de burla!!- se defendió

-Y yo tampoco amigo,…lo que pasa, es que no creo que la advertencia esté demás…- se acercó a él y le susurró al oído-…las meltrán están todas un poco locas…solo piensa en el pobre de Max y como lo tiene su esposa

-Yo que tú…mejor me guardo mis opiniones- le señaló la puerta-…mira quienes están llegando

-¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN TODOS!- exclamó Max, ingresando al lugar seguido por Miriya

Silbidos y ovaciones acompañaron la entrada de dos de las figuras más conocidas y respetadas de la FDR, quienes fueron de inmediato al sector de mesas reservadas para el Skull

-¡Vinimos a despejarnos un poco!- explicó Jackson-…después de una refriega como la que tuvimos, era necesario

-¿Y dónde está el capitán Hunter, no va acompañarnos?- preguntó Bobby Bell, mirando hacia la puerta

-Lo buscamos por todas partes, pero ni rastro de él- explicó Miriya

-Lo más probable es que se haya retirado a descansar,…al parecer se puso a cargo de la defensa ni bien bajó del transporte que lo trajo de retorno- indicó Max-…¡¡debe estar exhausto!!

-De todas formas,…aunque no esté presente, ¿qué les parece un brindis por el retorno de nuestro jefe?- propuso Jackson-¡POR NUESTRO, JEFE!

Todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron entre sí

-¡Porque de ahora en adelante…todo sea como debe ser!- brindó Max

La intención que encerraba el brindis de Max, no pasó desapercibida, muchos sonrieron de costado y Miriya apretó los labios intentando disimular su molestia, y comprendiendo que solo se encontraban en una pequeña tregua, dentro del conflicto por el cual pasaban

* * *

-¡Si!…le informaron bien, capitán Hunter trajeron a los pasajeros del vuelo 422 y de otros más, a este refugio- le confirmó uno de los encargados, mirando la lista preliminar que había elaborado-…ella esta bien, solo contusiones leves….su acompañante necesita atención, pero no es nada serio, en cuanto lleguen las ambulancias, lo llevaremos al hospital más cercano

-¡Gracias a Dios! -Rick ya había pasado por varios refugios cercanos al lugar del supuesto aterrizaje. Estaba francamente agotado, pero se había prometido no parar hasta encontrarla y la noticia de que al fin había dado con el lugar lo llenaba de nuevos bríos

Comenzó a buscarlos entre el grupo de gente, preguntando y mostrando la foto que tenía de ella, mientras en su interior un mar de emociones encontradas pugnaban por salir

* * *

-Ahh…aunque suene redundante…¡estoy muerta!...-exclamó Claudia-…uno de estos días pediré que los médicos analicen nuestro metabolismo…es imposible hacer todo lo que hacemos…con muy pocas horas de sueño y alimentadas solo por café- ávidamente bebió de su taza

-¡Ese es un misterio médico!- la secundó Lisa, bebiendo también del suyo-…y hablando de misterios…¿alguna vez supiste de la existencia de un familiar de Rick?

-No,…que yo sepa él no tiene ningún familiar,…al menos vivo….Roy me lo hubiera comentado- contestó la morena-…pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ya que eres su mejor amiga.…¿a qué viene eso?

-Es que hoy recibió una llamada y salió corriendo con la excusa de que debía ir a buscar a un familiar o algo así….y que me explicaría después

-¿No será que estaban discutiendo como siempre y usó ese pretexto solo para evadirte?

-No…no estábamos discutiendo…¡todo lo contrario!

-¡¡Ah!!…eso me interesa…-la empujó con el hombro y le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente-…explícame mejor eso de "todo lo contrario"

-¡No seas mal pensada Claudia!

-¿Y quien está pensando?…yo solo estoy esperando que uno de ustedes deje de comportarse como un cabeza dura y arregle de una vez las cosas

-No me cambies de tema…quien está preguntando soy yo…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

Lisa pareció dudar, así que Claudia tuvo que animarla

-Vamos, Lisa….pregunta de una vez, en cuanto termine con esta taza, debo comenzar a supervisar personalmente el funcionamiento de todos lo refugios

-Es… sobre una llamada que recibió antes de marcharse….él mencionó el nombre Jessica y se puso muy nervioso…y me preguntaba si…

-¡¿Jessica?!

La taza de café casi cayó de las manos de la morena

* * *

-Y esta es de mi papá cuando le dieron su licencia de piloto- la pequeña seguía mostrando sus tesoros

-En esa está como de mi edad- comentó Gerson

-Si,…se ve bien con el uniforme de piloto…parece…

-¡¿MEGAN?!

Levantó su cabeza para ver quien pronunciaba su nombre…y se quedó atónita… ¿la foto había cobrado vida?

-¿Eres Megan Hunter?

-¿Papá?- abrió y cerró los ojos para asegurarse de no estar soñando

-Megan….yo…

-¡PAPÁ!....

Corrió a su encuentro saltando a sus brazos

* * *

Un torbellino de recuerdos,…las palabras de Roy resonaron en su mente

_-"Sinceramente no sé en lo que acabará esta obsesión de mi pequeño hermano por Minmei…a veces me dan ganas de sacudirlo para que se olvide de ella….pero te juro…que mil veces prefiero verlo así, que como estaba cuando tenía esa relación con Jessica__…-_le contó con furia reprimida_-…él solo vivía para ella…pero eso no le importó, cuando se aburrió de él…lo abandonó herido en un hospital…mientras ella y su madre se llevaban todo el dinero que con tanto trabajo Rick y su padre habían ahorrado…¡¡esa mujer casi lo destruyó por completo!!"_

-¡Claudia!...¡¿qué te sucede?! – preguntó Lisa al ver como su amiga parecía haber abandonado este mundo

Claudia salió se sobrepuso de inmediato y comenzó a limpiar lo que había derramado

-No me pasa nada…son los nervios del momento…– se justificó nerviosamente ante ella

Claudia nunca le había comentado a Lisa, las confidencias de Roy acerca del primer amor de Rick, y aquel no parecía el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, así que recuperada la compostura, como quien no quiere la cosa intentó averiguar algo más

-… Rick dijo algo más…tal vez…mencionó el apellido…

-No solo dijo Jessica….y lo de un familiar suyo… ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-No, Lisa…espero que no…pero…¿sabes donde se encuentra ahora?

-Hace un momento lo llamé y me dijo que se dirigía al refugio RNM14

-Bueno….entonces al menos sabes donde se encuentra…y no te preocupes…si dijo que te explicaría después….¡ten por seguro que lo hará!

Terminó de limpiar y se despidió apresuradamente

-¡Ya se me hizo tarde!…voy a lo de la revisión de los refugios

Lisa la vio alejarse presa de un mal disimulado nerviosismo

-¡Y ahora que le pasa a esta mujer!…ni que le hubiese mencionado el nombre del diablo, para que reaccione de esa forma

* * *

Kyle miró otra vez su reloj de pulsera y echó un vistazo desde los bastidores. Era bastante el público que se había reunido en el anfiteatro al aire libre de Ciudad Granito, en situaciones normales ya estarían comenzando a exigir que el concierto y la fiesta comenzaran, pero las noticias que llegaban acerca de la situación de las ciudades afectadas por el ataque, habían hecho que un sentimiento de melancolía y frustración invadiera a todos los presentes, así que muchos comenzaban a retirarse

-Se están yendo… -comentó Kyle -…lo mejor será comenzar el concierto de una vez… ¡¡ANTES DE QUE TODOS SE RETIREN!!

-¡No creo que la gente esté de humor para esto, Kyle!…se marchan sin siquiera pedir que les devuelvan el costo de sus entradas- replicó Sharkey-…tampoco Minmei esta con el ánimo de salir a cantar, se encerró en su camerino y se niega a salir

-Si ella no quiere salir, lo haré yo…no puedo dar el espectáculo,…pero sí puedo abrirles los ojos a lo que está ocurriendo… ¡Y MOSTRARLES A LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES!

Dicho esto salió al escenario, dispuesto a aprovechar una vez más, la gran cantidad de gente que atraía su prima, para poder diseminar su mensaje antimilitarista

-¡¡AMIGOS!!…sé que en estos momentos…todos estamos consternados por la últimas noticias….y sin ánimos para celebraciones….así que lo siento…pero este concierto se suspende para otra ocasión más propicia

El resto del público que esperaba la confirmación de esto, comenzó a levantarse sus sitios para retirarse del lugar

-Pero antes de que se retiren….¡quisiera decirles algo importante!…todo esto tiene origen en el trato que los zentraedis han recibido de un gobierno débil, que solo es un títere de los militares….ellos no son seres inferiores, y no deberían ser tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase….deberían disfrutar de las mismas libertades que el resto de nosotros disfrutamos….¡LA VIDA,…LA LIBERTAD…. Y LA PERSECUCIÓN DE LA FELICIDAD!

Se detuvo un instante para contemplar a su público y analizar el efecto de sus palabras, todos estaban estupefactos, sonrió y continúo con su improvisado discurso

-Estoy seguro que algunos de ellos se lanzaron al crimen…solo por haber reprimido su derecho a expresarse,…¡POR TODOS ESOS MILITARES QUE ACTÚAN COMO FASCISTAS!

O'toole tembló de ira contenida, ya se estaba hartando de Kyle, y estaba casi decidido a darle la espalda, pero el último desliz de Minmei frente a los medios, lo había obligado a nuevamente requerir su presencia, para acallar un poco los comentarios con respecto al desaire recibido por su representada

-Ahora lo que se escucha…es que acabaron con Khyron…y que finalmente ganamos…¡¿GANAMOS?!....- preguntó a la multitud-….Cuando oigan que un militar idiota dice eso,….¡escúpanlo!... ¡Señalen el cementerio en el que se ha convertido la Tierra!...y pregúntenle….¿ES ESA SU IDEA DE VICTORIA?

Algunos tímidos aplausos se escucharon, el resto de la gente permanecía en silencio

- Cuando ellos también digan…cómo va a hacer el ejército,….para que todo vuelva a estar bien,… ¡LEVANTEN LA CENIZA QUE SOLÍA SER SU HOGAR Y LÁNCENLA A SUS CARAS!

Detrás de bambalinas el grupo musical de Minmei también escuchaba todo

-¡¿Qué locuras está diciendo ese tipo?!....los zentraedis terminaron de dañar su cerebro la última vez que lo secuestraron o qué- preguntó Ron

-¡¡Quem é ele pra falar asi!!- comentó Fabrizio molesto- ¡¡EU LO CALLO!!

-¡¡NO!!…podrías meterte en líos- Jack alcanzó a detenerlo-…recuerda que estamos bajo contrato

-¡Déjalo…si no sube él…lo haré yo!...¡y no sabes el gusto que me dará hacer que se trague sus palabras, lo mismo que el contrato!...-amenazó Jenny

-… ¡la violencia no arreglará nada!…-Jack intentaba calmarlos, pero comprendió que sería difícil, así que pensó en pedir ayuda a Axel, lo buscó con la mirada, pero…

-… ¿donde está Axel?

-Mientras estás aquí de aprendiz de Gandhi…Axel se nos adelantó – indicó Ron

-¡Ni modo…lo que sea…será!...-comentó rendido a lo evidente-…si vamos a renunciar…¡hagámoslo a nuestro estilo!…¡TODOS A BAJAR A ESE TIPO!

* * *

Megan lo abrazaba con fuerza y Rick respondía de igual forma

-¡Papá!....¡papito!....¿dónde estabas?....¡te extrañé tanto!....¡no vuelvas a dejarme!

-Lo siento capitán, mi sobrina está un poco confundida…es que…- Gerson detuvo la explicación al verlo con detenimiento y compararlo con la foto que tenía en sus manos-…¡No puede ser!…disculpe…es que…. se parece tanto

-No…no se parece….es mi papá…¡es Mitchel Hunter!….-exclamó apretándose más a él

Rick se separó de ella con suavidad, no le gustaba el tener que romper sus ilusiones, pero era necesario aclarar eso

-No…lo siento Megan… no soy él….- le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo obtener

-¿No?....¿no eres él?…pero…-su rostro reflejó una honda desilusión

-Yo soy Rick….Rick Hunter- acarició suavemente la mejilla limpiando una de sus lágrimas

-Pero….

-Mitchel Hunter era el nombre de mi padre

* * *

Sharkey notó la creciente incomodidad del público presente, quiso decirle a Kyle que se detuviera temeroso de la reacción general, todos eran fieles admiradores de Minmei, pero dadas las circunstancias era demasiado pedir que escucharan impasibles los ataques a los héroes del momento. Además, ¿qué estaba tratando de ganar con eso?

Pero él siguió provocándolos.

–…¿por qué no aprenden a vivir en paz? ….¡YO LES DIRÉ POR QUÉ!... ¡Porque para eso se necesita valor, y ellos solo son un manojo de cobardes, por eso!

-¡YA NOS TIENES A TODOS HARTOS CON TUS TONTERÍAS, PORQUE NO TE CALLAS, KYLE!...

Axel ya se encontraba sobre el escenario encarando a Lynn Kyle

Kyle se volvió hacia él molesto por su interrupción

-Mejor te callas tú…recuerda cual es tu lugar…

Los demás miembros de la banda comenzaron a subir tras su líder

-¡Lo mismo va por ustedes!...vuelvan por donde vinieron….

-Lo mejor es que tú…recuerdes a quienes le debes la vida- lo encaró Jenny-…¿o te encantó que Azonia te usara como un títere cuando te raptó?

Jenny había tocado el punto débil de Kyle, desde su rapto pesadillas constantes con el recuerdo de Azonia sosteniéndolo por un pie y un brazo, retorciéndolo como si estuviera fabricado de trapos, lo atormentaban

-¿dónde estarías si los de la FDR no te hubieran rescatado?...¡ingrato!

-¡CÁLLATE!- Kyle la agarró por la muñeca.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!

–¡Oh sí que lo harás!- apretó con más fuerza

–¡Quita tus manos! –Reaccionó– ¡Estás lastimándome, bravucón! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-¡SUÉLTALA!- Axel y Fabrizio se acercaron amenazantes

-¡Como quieran!- La soltó dándole un violento empujón, haciendo que cayera aparatosamente sobre los instrumentos que yacían a un costado

* * *

_-Una hermanita a la que cuidar, querer y proteger- _pensaba Rick mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia el jeep

Gerson ya había abordado uno de los transportes que lo llevarían a un centro de cuidados médicos, así que era el momento de intentar comunicarse con Jessica y llevar a Megan a comer algo y descansar, pues ambos lo necesitaban con urgencia

-_Jessica va ha tener que escoger muy bien las palabras con las que me justifique esto…-_pensaba en silencio mientras la acomodaba a su lado_-…de todas la cosas que me ha hecho…esta es la peor…¿cómo se atrevió a ocultarme su existencia?_

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó la niña

-Bueno, Megan…pensaba que es el momento de llamar a Jessica,…ella estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Si…yo quiero hablar con ella…-aplaudió con alegría

-Tú…¿la quieres mucho?....

-Si, la quiero mucho…ella es mi hermana…

-Entiendo…-Rick se acomodó a su lado-…ella es tu hermana y es natural que la quieras

-Y también voy a quererte mucho a ti….- se abrazó a él-…porque tú también eres mi hermano

-¡Gracias!- la ternura de la niña lo tenía conmovido, todo aquello estaba muy próximo a rebasarlo, durante demasiado tiempo había soñado el poder formar una familia y el tener a su lado a otra persona con su misma sangre corriendo por las venas, lo llenaba de emociones difíciles de describir.

-…quisiera preguntarte una cosa Ricky

-No me llames así….solo dime Rick….¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué Jessie nunca me contó acerca de ti?

-No lo sé Megan....-pensó que lo mejor era no meterla en los problemas que tenía con Jessie-….en cuanto la veamos, le preguntaremos con calma ¿te parece?

Le acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y volvió a sonreír.

-_Si, Jessie…tienes mucho que explicar-_se aprestó a retornar a su casa, cuando una voz por demás conocida lo detuvo

-¡¡RICK!!...¡detente!…¡quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Claudia!, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su amiga

-Vine a hacer una ronda por los refugios….y de paso pensé en hablar contigo acerca de…-se detuvo al notar que no estaba solo

-¡¡Hola!!-Megan la saludó agitando la mano, con una sonrisa en los labios

Claudia miró con curiosidad a la niña que se encontraba al lado de Rick. Era preciosa, con enormes e inquietos ojos azules, exactamente iguales a los de él, larga cabellera rizada, rubia miel, sujeta en una media cola, y labios rosados que le dedicaban una tímida sonrisa.

-Claudia quiero presentarte a alguien…-pasó juguetonamente su mano por el pelo de Megan-…ella es Megan…mi hermanita…

-¡¿CÓMO?!

* * *

Silbidos y abucheos de desaprobación se escucharon en todo el recinto

-¡Pacifista da boca pra fora…infeliz!- sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar Fabrizio se lanzó sobre él, dispuesto a hacerle pagar muy caro su atrevimiento

Tomó a Kyle con una llave en el cuello y Axel le dio duro, directamente en la boca. Sabían que no era correcto el atacarlo de esa forma, pero ya habían tenido encontronazos con él anteriormente…conocían sus habilidades en la lucha,…pero esperaban que esta vez al menos no se retiraría limpio

Kyle no pareció resentir mucho el golpe; se encogió fuera del abrazo con un movimiento fluido y se defendió con una patada lateral directamente sobre Axel de modo que este cayó y se quedó herido en el piso

Después giró y plantó el revés de su mano con un golpe seco en la cara de Fabrizio, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás con el rostro goteando sangre

Fue el momento en que Jack entró en la pelea, corrió hacia él dispuesto a vengar a sus amigos,…Kyle ni siquiera dio un paso atrás, simplemente se dobló hacia un costado y lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar

Ron el miembro más joven del grupo, intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Kyle se dio vuelta y lo atacó violentamente con su pie izquierdo haciéndolo caer al piso

El público estaba paralizado, ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, hubiesen prorrumpido en risas ante el absurdo show, pero el daño que Kyle estaba provocado en los miembros de la banda, no era cosa de risa… ¿ese era un auténtico pacifista?

Jenny ya repuesta, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Kyle humillara de esa forma a su hermano y a sus amigos, así que tomando una de las guitarras que estaban a su alcance se acercó a él con sigilo, mientras el moreno se regodeaba ante la imagen se sus oponentes caídos….Esta vez Kyle no vio el golpe venir

-¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ!!...¡cómo te atreviste a golpearme!....-el primer golpe en la cabeza lo aturdió lo suficiente, como para convertirlo en presa fácil de su furia-…¡voy a acabar contigo cobarde!...¡no voy a dejarte un hueso sano!

Kyle intentaba defenderse, pero todo su entrenamiento en artes marciales parecía inútil ante ese vendaval pelirrojo, la velocidad de su ataque lo tenía confundido y tuvo que retroceder

– ¡Muy bien muchacha…bájalo del escenario! –la mayor parte de la muchedumbre comenzó a apoyar a la menuda pelirroja, puesto que a nadie le había parecido correcto que Kyle la golpeara, solo por no compartir sus ideas

-¡FUERA!…-los ánimos del público estaban exaltados, en muy poco tiempo el enfrentamiento pasó a las graderías, donde algunos de los simpatizantes de Kyle, recibían el mismo tratamiento, un disturbio de proporciones se estaba formando.

Sharkey se acercó a Kyle, con los ojos alertas por si arrojaban botellas o piedras y lo retiró velozmente del escenario, mientras los policías que resguardaban el evento comenzaban a despejar el lugar

* * *

-Si,…Jessie…si…estoy bien…-Desde la casa del joven militar la niña conversaba con su hermana mayor-…Ricky ya preparó algo y estamos comiendo….sándwiches de atún…es que no había nada más…

Desde el sofá de la sala Rick cruzaba los brazos e intentaba disimular su molestia

-_De seguro preguntó si no había nada mejor_…

-Si….no lo olvidaré…¿y cuando vienes?...¡¿mañana?!- su rostro se iluminó-…si te estaré esperando…si ya se lo doy…- tomó el auricular y se volvió hacia él -…Jessie quiere hablar contigo

Rick tomó el auricular dando un suspiro

-Si, ¿qué quieres?....¡ya te dijo que le di de comer!...¡no!...no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle, el mayordomo y la criada están de vacaciones…-se defendió con furia-…no…no soy sarcástico…

Megan apretó su brazo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, entonces recordó que debía controlarse, al menos frente a la niña

-…bien, no discutamos….Megan está bien y el hermano de tu amiga está recibiendo atención, más tarde me ocuparé de traerlo aquí o llevarlo al sitio que prefiera….creo que eso es todo por ahora…si…tengo todo bajo control…

Conteniéndose a duras penas recibió varias indicaciones respecto a los hábitos de la niña

-_Ayy…pequeña…solo soporto esto por ti…_

* * *

-_ … esa mujer…le hizo mucho daño…-_pensaba Claudia mientras indicaba al chofer asignado la dirección del siguiente refugio

Durante el trayecto, continuaba recordando las palabras de Roy

_-"…intentaba manipularlo de mil formas…es el tipo de persona a la cual no le importará lo que tenga que decir o hacer con tal de obtener lo que quiere…¡NO QUIERO A ALGUIEN ASÍ CERCA DE ÉL!"_

-_Lo malo es que de ahora en adelante no habrá forma de evitarlo…-_pensó resignada_-…Lisa…amiga mía…¿cuál será tu reacción al saber que de ahora en adelante Minmei será el menor de tus problemas…_

* * *

Jessie colgó el teléfono satisfecha

-¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que todo haya salido bien!....¡casi me muero de la angustia!- comentó Martha

-Si…todo está bien….Megan y Gerson estan a salvo

-Y cómo está él…¿te volvió a hacer algún reclamo?

-Intentó hacerlo…pero como Megan está junto a él, no ha podido decirme nada- sonrió mientras se dirigía a un mullido sillón, donde se sentó estirándose un poco, complacida por el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos

-¿Me engaño?, o esto de la molestia de Rick te satisface- inquirió Martha

-Hmm….me conoces bien…- entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-…y yo lo conozco bien a él…

Llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios, lo aspiró y mientras contemplaba las caprichosas figuras que formaba el humo que expulsaba, continúo con su explicación

-…cuando volví a verlo,…lo que más temía era encontrarme con su total indiferencia…-sonrió levemente-…pero no fue así….eso me da la seguridad que de una forma u otra mi presencia le afecta

Martha la escuchaba extasiada, siempre había admirado el total control que Jessie tenía sobre todo y sobre todos a su alrededor

-…alguien dijo hace tiempo que "el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte…que muchas veces puede ser confundido con el odio"…- alentada por la mirada expectante de su amiga, Jessie continuaba con su monologo-…sé que en este momento, Rick siente que me odia con todas sus fuerzas….pero eso es algo que puedo manejar

-¡ESA ES LA JESSIE QUE CONOZCO Y ADMIRO!...-celebró Martha-…¡ya me estaba asustando tu actitud derrotista de lo últimos tiempos!

-Si, Martha,….de ahora en adelante nada de llantos, ni actitudes derrotistas…además….¡ya tengo planeado, qué es lo que exactamente voy a hacer!

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Perdón por el retraso, no tengo excusa válida, solo que el carnaval me pegó duro ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 13**

La capitana Lisa Hayes estaba en su oficina inmersa en el mar burocrático, cuando escuchó el sonido de suaves golpes en su puerta

-Lisa… soy yo, quería hablar contigo antes de que se iniciara la reunión….tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-Si, Mark…en qué puedo ayudarte

-Bueno…ahora que ya regresó Hunter me preguntaba qué es lo que iba a pasar conmigo

-No te preocupes,….con todo y tus fallas iniciales, hiciste un buen trabajo, así que siempre hay un lugar para alguien como tú por aquí…

Mark sonrió al escuchar el comentario

-…lo estuve pensando…y hace tiempo que se necesita alguien que se haga cargo del escuadrón Delta, desde el fallecimiento del comandante Richards, todos lo oficiales que se han hecho cargo, no han dado la talla…no es un escuadrón tan grande, ni tan mentado como el Skull,…pero si lo quieres, yo apoyaré tu solicitud, además que tendrás la ventaja de que será una designación oficial y no un simple interinato

-Pues entonces, todo está arreglado….a partir de mañana me dedicaré a todo lo necesario para postular a ese cargo

* * *

Rick entró a su dormitorio para ver si estaba en orden, después de todo llevaba varios días fuera.

Revisó todo con cuidado, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, no necesitó pensar mucho para adivinar quien se había hecho cargo de eso

-_Lisa…siempre estás tan pendiente de mí_…-suspiró soñadoramente

Pensando en ella fue hacia el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a cumplir con el compromiso de hablar con ella, aprovechando que Megan se encontraba aseándose en el baño.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, marcó los números, esperando que ella ya estuviera en su casa

Esperó impacientemente, pero al parecer la capitana Hayes aún no se encontraba en casa, pues solo le respondió el contestador, colgó frustrado sin dejar mensaje. Probó comunicarse al celular, pero como era previsible la red estaba fuera de servicio

-¡Maldición!- se lanzó a la cama molesto-… ¡no puedo creer que nuevamente estemos con el problema del teléfono!

Pensó en llamarla a la Base, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea, todo lo que quería hablar con ella requería un mínimo de calma y privacidad, lo que no sería posible, con el trío de entrometidas rondando por ahí.

Esperó a calmarse un poco y meditándolo mejor pensó que lo mejor sería llamarla más tarde, o aprovechar que su casa estaba cerca para hacerle una visita relámpago, con esa idea en la mente el sueño poco a poco fue venciéndolo

* * *

Lisa Hayes con el agotamiento reflejado en el rostro, por la jornada vivida salía de la Base, se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento esperando conseguir algún transporte oficial para retornar a su hogar, puesto que el teleférico no se encontraba en funcionamiento debido a los daños producidos durante el ataque

Se encontraba en este afán cuando escuchó a su espalda un sonido ya conocido, el de la bocina del auto de Mark.

Se volvió y ahí estaban, Mark en compañía del trío, haciéndole señas para que se acercara

* * *

Megan salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama, encontró a su hermano dormido sobre la cama, le tocó el hombro, pero él no despertó, estaba exhausto. Dándose cuenta de eso fue hacia el ropero y tomó una cobija para cubrirlo y que no pasara frío

Después se metió debajo de las sábanas, era pequeña y no había problemas para eso, estuvo un buen rato observándolo dormir….se parecía tanto a su padre…era como si él hubiera vuelto a la vida y se encontrara a su lado

_-¿Por qué Jessie nunca me contó?_…-se preguntó en silencio, después se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su frente, provocando una leve sonrisa en el piloto

Siguió contemplándolo, hasta que el sueño venció sus párpados y se quedó dormida.

* * *

En el barrio militar, en casa de los Sterling, Max ya se encontraba en su cama, observando atentamente como su esposa se despojaba de su ropa y se ponía el camisón.

La figura de Miriya parecía no haber sido afectada por la maternidad en lo más mínimo, al contrario su belleza parecía haber aumentado, esto unido a la adrenalina del combate que aún bullía en sus venas, llenaba su mente de pensamientos lujuriosos

Miriya se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda y apagando la luz. En las penumbras Max lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella, tanteando el terreno.

-…_quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…-_ pensaba

Últimamente las cosas no habían ido muy bien entre ellos y no estaba seguro de la reacción que ella tendría, dudó un poco…pero finalmente puso una mano en la cintura de la meltrán y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-¡¡Max!!...¿pero qué?- preguntó Miriya sorprendida

-Te deseo, Mir-le susurró al oído mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, buscando deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su mujer -…quiero hacerte el amor…

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!- Miriya, se incorporó en el lecho, alejándose de él

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!...¿qué te pasa a ti?...-preguntó dolido por su actitud-¡eres mi esposa! ¿por qué me rechazas?

-¡soy tu esposa!, y por eso me debes respeto,…no puedes acercarte a mí y querer tomarme, solo porque te da la gana….no después de la forma en que me has tratado estos últimos días

-¿la forma en que te he tratado?- preguntó incrédulo

-Si…la forma en que me has tratado- dijo Miriya volteando el rostro-…y como todavía no te has disculpado por eso

-¡¿Qué?!...-preguntó Max

-¡lo oíste perfectamente!

-Sabes una cosa…no sé que hago aquí pidiéndote, lo que está visto que no quieres darme- se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse precipitadamente

Miriya bufó molesta

-Ahora vas a evadir todo yéndote a dormir al sofá…¡eres tan previsible!- dijo en forma irónica

-No mi linda mujercita….yo me largo para la calle….por si no lo recuerdas YO soy alguien famoso…- se golpeó el pecho con furia-…soy el mejor piloto del Skull…y allá afuera- señaló la puerta-…hay un montón de mujeres… ¡QUE ESTARÁN ANSIOSAS DE DARME LO QUE NO ME DAN EN CASA!

* * *

Megan se revolvía en la cama su sueño aquella noche no era profundo, ni relajado. Más que dormir estaba dormitando, su descanso era interrumpido por pesadillas…

El piloto se despertó al sentir como ella se movía de un lado a otro de manera frenética. Se percató de inmediato de que estaba dormida y que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por despertar de una pesadilla.

-¡¡¡Mamaaaá!!

- ¡Megan!...¡despierta!

La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con suavidad, tenía los ojos y los puños apretados y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro...

- ¡MAMÁ!...¡apúrate mamá…!...¡NOOOO!

- ¡Despierta!...¡es solo una pesadilla! – esta vez la sacudió enérgicamente

Los ojos de Megan se abrieron desmesuradamente…mirando todo a su alrededor desconcertada….

- Todo está bien, pequeña… solo fue una pesadilla…-se acercó a abrazarla-… ya pasó…

- ¡Ricky! – Megan lo abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar

- Megan… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó con infinita ternura

Ella no respondió y él comprendiendo que lo que ella realmente necesitaba en ese momento era consuelo, la abrazó más estrechamente, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su frente

- Tranquila,… todo está bien… -le susurró suavemente

Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Rick le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de calmarla y sobre todo mostrándole que él estaba a su lado para protegerla.

- Ricky…

Rick se separó un poco, el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos

-… ¡Quédate conmigo!… …¡nunca me dejes por favor!

Rick vio tanta desesperación y tanto dolor en los ojos de Megan que no pudo si no preguntarse el motivo.

- Soñé…que nuevamente pasaba…eso…- sus ojos azules reflejaban el terror que sentía en esos momentos-…la lluvia de la muerte…

El piloto comprendió de inmediato

-….mi mamá….la vi morir ante mis ojos… no pudo llegar a tiempo al refugio- le contó con lágrimas en los ojos

Rick no pudo evitar que también las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por su rostro cuando la escuchó decir aquello….era algo tan parecido a lo que había sufrido al ver morir a su padre,…la apretó más estrechamente y ella correspondió a aquel abrazo

- Fue solo una pesadilla,… todo está bien… y desde hoy yo estaré para cuidarte

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¡Te lo prometo!....

Se abrazaron en silencio, Megan se sentía segura con él a su lado, y Rick se prometía a sí mismo evitar por todos los medios que algo así volviera a ocurrirle

-Gracias, Ricky…y perdona por ser tan llorona y despertarte…

-¡Shhh! No digas nada,… todo está bien….aquí, a mi lado… estarás siempre segura y protegida…

Rick le habló en un tono de voz que hizo que ella comenzara a relajarse. El hecho de que él continuara acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda era también algo que le daba seguridad.

Megan cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick

_-No importa lo que pase, ni lo que tenga que hacer…yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte…_

* * *

_Dedos largos y finos, se cerraban en torno a su cuello…..manos femeninas, pero fuertes apretaban más y más….los ojos de su atacante reflejaban ira….y dolor. _

_La visión se le nublaba,…le faltaba el aire, y sentía la agonía de la asfixia. _

_Alcanzó a ver como la expresión de la meltrán se tornaba complacida,…parecía disfrutarlo…quiso gritar, ¡defenderse!…pero todo era inútil….la presión se volvía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba…_

_Se sentía tan débil…su estatura parecía disminuir paulatinamente, lo mismo que sus fuerzas….¿o era ella quien aumentaba la suya?_

_No había escapatoria….su fin estaba cerca…las carcajadas de la que consideraba su amiga retumbaban en sus oídos….mientras él se sumergía en un abismo oscuro e insondable…_

Karita se incorporó de su lecho violentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos,… temblando,…aterrado por la vívida pesadilla.

Respiraba con dificultad,… tocó su cuello y nuevamente los recuerdos del sueño volvieron a su mente….esos ojos verdes que se habían tornado en oscuros y fríos…. la sensación de aquellos dedos en su cuello…pero por sobre todas las cosas…la expresión de placer ante su sufrimiento,….

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar todos esos recuerdos…¡debía olvidar ese incidente!

* * *

Max entró al único bar que encontró abierto a esa hora,…golpeó la barra con el puño… pidió una copa…después…otra y otra…bebiendo con avidez…quería embotar sus sentidos…dejar de pensar

Del otro extremo del bar de mala muerte, un gran grupo de soldados celebraba entre risas, y fanfarronadas, la victoria

Lugares como ese eran comunes en la periferia de Macross, muchos buscaban ahogar en la bebida el miedo, la soledad, la tristeza que marcaba sus vidas en tiempos de guerra

Alguien lo reconoció y lo invitó a unírseles,…en poco tiempo gracias al alcohol que circulaba por sus venas entró en ambiente, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones

* * *

Rick entró al dormitorio con un vaso de agua en sus manos, solo para encontrar que Megan ya dormía plácidamente.

Puso el vaso en la mesita de noche y se acercó a arroparla, después se dedicó a observarla….parecía una muñequita durmiendo…le gustaba verla así…

_-No quiero ni pensar en lo has sufrido……la vida es tan dura…-_acarició su cabecita acomodando un poco los rizos que caían sobre su frente_-…todo este tiempo me la he pasado arriesgando mi vida… queriendo salvar a todos…y no estuve cuando más me necesitabas…- _se reprochó a sí mismo

_-…incluso pudiste morir….y yo ni me hubiera enterado_

Apretó sus puños con frustración pensando en los peligros por los que había pasado la niña.

_-…pero eso no volverá a pasar… de ahora en adelante TÚ y tu seguridad serán mi prioridad…_

* * *

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Mark...- Lisa desde su puerta le agradeció el favor-…no sé como pagarte

-¡Pues con que me invites a desayunar estará todo pagado!- contestó jovialmente

-Ehh…si claro…-Lisa lo invitó a pasar

Mark hábilmente había elegido la ruta, de forma de poder dejar a las chicas del trío, y quedar al final solo con Lisa

_-Hunter ya está de vuelta…pero no por eso voy a resignarme_…-pensó McGill mientras ingresaba a la vivienda

-¡Siéntate!... y espera un momento – Lisa lo dejó solo en la sala, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar todo

-¡Lisa!….¿te molesta si uso el teléfono?…-le preguntó Mark desde la sala-….quiero llamar al administrador del edificio donde vivo,…para saber si todo está bien por allá

-¡Estás en tu casa, Mark!- le contestó desde la cocina

_-¡Cuanto no quisiera que eso fuera verdad!-_ suspiró antes de comunicarse

* * *

Megan dormía tan plácidamente que no quiso incomodarla, así que se retiró para descansar un poco más en el sofá de la sala.

Ya era de mañana, pero dado que se había acostado muy tarde, el sueño todavía hacía presa de él. Acomodó su almohada y se dispuso a aprovechar unas horas más de descanso

-…luego veré donde pueden cuidar de Megan…no creo que Jessica llegue hasta la noche…tal vez Max pueda sugerirme algún lugar

Consultó el reloj de pared pensando en si sería buena idea llamar a su amigo

-…lo más probable es que esté durmiendo…mejor lo llamo más tarde…pero…por otra parte,…conociendo a Lisa de seguro ella recién debe estar llegando a su casa

Levantó el auricular esperando esta vez tener más suerte

_-…Lisa…siento si esta vez te levanto…pero tu voz suena graciosa cuando estás adormilada…_

* * *

Mark estaba en media conversación, cuando escuchó el clásico sonido de llamada en espera. Se despidió rápidamente de su interlocutor y adivinando quien era la persona que llamaba a esas horas a Lisa, contestó la llamada

- ¿si?... ¿con quién hablo?… - dijo en exagerado tono adormilado

Al otro lado de la línea…solo silencio….Mark sonrió pensando en la cara que estaría poniendo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea

Después de unos segundos una voz vacilante, que él reconoció enseguida como la de Rick Hunter, habló:

- De…debo…haberme equivocado… lo siento…

-¡¡Hunter!!- contestó jovialmente McGill antes de que le colgaran

-¡¿McGill?!

-Si, hombre….el mismo… ¿deseas hablar con Lisa?- preguntó alegre pensando en el mal rato que de seguro, le estaba haciendo pasar

-Si… ¡claro que quiero hablar con ella!- contestó apenas conteniendo la furia que lo embargaba

-Un momento,…te la llamo….¡¡LISA!!...¡te llaman por teléfono!- anunció la llamada

-¡Ya voy! – contestó Lisa desde la cocina

-Ya viene, es que está entretenida en la cocina preparando, algo que…hmmm…huele delicioso…-comentó McGill_-… ¡muérete de rabia Hunter!_

Lisa salió corriendo de la cocina, tomó el auricular

-Si…¿con quién hablo?

* * *

El Barman le anunció que estaba a punto de cerrar, pero igual le sirvió una última copa, ya los demás soldados se habían retirado del lugar

Una de las chicas que rondaba la taberna cada noche, en busca de acción aprovechó para acercársele,…desde que Max llegó al lugar, lo había mirado con interés, pues era distinto al resto de los soldados que frecuentaban ese sitio, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando entre los brindis escuchó que mencionaban que él era un piloto del famoso Skull

Ella era hermosa…de cabellos oscuros recogidos, con algunos bucles cayéndole desordenadamente a los costados,…ojos negros brillantes, labios pequeños y carnosos, dibujando una displicente sonrisa

-¿Me invitas una copa? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado

Max hizo una seña al cantinero, para que le sirviera una copa a la joven

- Me llamo Roxanne…¿y tú piloto?- preguntó sonriéndole con coquetería

-Teniente Maxilimian Sterling, a sus órdenes señorita

Roxanne sonrió complacida, la vida de los habitantes de Macross siempre había sido dura, y cada quien buscaba la forma de sobrellevarla,….algunos se unían al ejército, otros a los grupos religiosos o incluso a los pacifistas,…pero otros como era su caso, solo se dedicaban a vivir la vida como si se tratara del último día, viviendo el momento con intensidad y muchas veces con desenfreno

* * *

-¡Cortaron la comunicación!...-Lisa colgó el teléfono contrariada-….¿de casualidad te dijo quién era?

-…no podría asegurarlo…pero creo que era Hunter

-¡¿Rick?!

-Si…creo que era él……es que la llamada entró justo cuando estaba usando el teléfono… -se justificó-…solo espero que no haya malinterpretado las cosas…

-No, Mark…no te preocupes- marcó el número de Rick, para averiguar el motivo de su llamada,….pero no le contestaron

* * *

Salieron del bar, Max estaba ya muy pasado de copas y Roxanne tenía que sostenerlo, pero eso parecía no incomodarla

El departamento de Roxanne resultó estar en la misma calle, ella lo guió hasta la allí, deteniéndose en la entrada de edificio

-¿Subes, piloto?- le preguntó incitadoramente

Max la miró…dándose cuenta de en qué lugar se encontraba y de lo que le estaba proponiendo aquella mujer…

Él estaba solo, hace algunas horas su mujer lo había rechazado y aún la rabia le estaba envenenando por dentro… y aquella era una bella joven…que lo miraba con ojos ansiosos

Tan absorto estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó cómo fue que había llegado hasta la puerta de su departamento…ni como había entrado en él… ni como ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a él, buscando un beso.

Sus labios se encontraron, Roxane deslizó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Max, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Max se encontraba estático…ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, lentamente…mientras depositaba besos cortos en su pecho…

Solo en el momento en que Max sintió esos labios extraños acariciando su piel…pareció despertar…

No podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo…sintió como repentinamente todo el alcohol ingerido, se estaba evaporando de su sistema

- Ehh…lo siento….se ha hecho tarde… -balbuceó como disculpa, separándose de ella y componiendo su ropa-…pronto comenzará mi turno…y debo presentarme en la Base…

Salió del lugar y bajó precipitadamente los escalones, mientras su mente recuperaba la claridad…buscó un taxi en el cual retornar a casa…a su hogar

La suerte le sonrió y consiguió uno, se subió a él, aliviado por haber podido recuperar la cordura a tiempo, antes de hacer algo que de seguro lamentaría

_- …yo amo a mi esposa…no importa lo que haya pasado…nunca le haría algo así…pero…_-cerró los ojos recordando a la descarada jovencita_-….pero que necesito una ducha bien fría…la necesito…_

* * *

Una furia incontrolable se apodero de él…. camino a paso firme, con los dientes apretados y las manos crispadas…

La casa de Lisa Hayes solo estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la suya…..así que cerró la distancia en pocos minutos,…ante de darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la casa golpeando la puerta

-¡No te preocupes, Lisa…yo abro!- dijo Mark yendo a abrir la puerta

No terminaba de hacerlo, cuando sintió una tromba entrar

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!- dijo Rick empujándolo

El golpe tomó a Mark por sorpresa, lo hizo tambalearse y retroceder unos pasos

-¡Rick!…¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Preguntó asombrada Lisa, que había acudido al oír el fuerte ruido de la puerta

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!- la increpó con furia

-Oye…eso es algo entre nosotros…no seas indiscreto- dijo Mark con tono sarcástico

-¡MALDITO!...¡VOY A MATARTE!- gritó Rick antes de asestar el primer golpe.

Se pelearon a golpes por toda la sala, destrozando todo a su paso…Lisa no sabía como detenerlos, golpes iban y venían, la rabia que se tenían les impedía detenerse.

- ¡¡Rick, Mark…deténganse!!....¡por favor!....

Ninguno de los dos la oía, Mark era mayor que él, más entrenado y muy hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Rick peleaba con el corazón,…y en poco tiempo lo tuvo contra la pared

-¡Escúchame una cosa desgraciado…no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella!- le advirtió Rick

-¡Tú no vas a prohibirme nada, Hunter!- respondió Mark -…tú solo la lastimas… ¡ella no significa nada para ti!...¡TÚ NO LA QUIERES COMO YO!

- Cállate,…tú no sabes nada….¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO SIGNIFICA ELLA PARA MÍ!- replicó Hunter

-¡¿Me dirás que ahora quieres sumarla a tu lista de conquistas?!- preguntó Mark

- ¡¡Ya basta!!...¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!….- Lisa indignada, aprovechó para tomar a cada uno de un brazo y llevarlos a rastras hacia la puerta

-Rick….no sé a lo que viniste…ni me interesa….pero no puedes llegar a mi casa, y reclamarme a quien invito a pasar…¡no tienes ningún derecho!

-Pero, Lisa…yo…

-Ya vete...vamos…¡FUERA!

-Lisa…yo…¡tenemos que hablar!

-¡¿Que no la oíste?!...–Mark le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que se marchara

-¡¿No me oíste?!...-Lisa insistió-…¡NO QUIERO VERTE!...¡VETE YA!

Rick comenzó a alejarse molesto por la situación, más aún por dejarlos solos, pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente…

-…y tú, Mark… también vete...

-Yo…pero, Lisa…yo no tengo la culpa de que…

-¡¡FUERA DE MI CASA!!…

Rick Hunter volvió la cabeza al escuchar eso y para su tranquilidad vio como también el capitán McGill era echado a la calle

Lisa estaba alterada con todo lo ocurrido, cerró la puerta con violencia y se retiró a su dormitorio, solo quería estar sola.

**Notas del autor**

-Disculpas por lo corto del capitulo, mi computadora sufrió un desperfecto de consideración y escribo esto al vuelo solo para no dejarlos colgados ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 14**

Caminaba lentamente de retorno a su casa….a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una tormenta acercándose, pero no apresuró el paso…

Gotas de agua comenzaron a caer…estaba demasiado ensimismado como para que eso lo afectara…continuó con su paso lento…tal vez esperando que el frío de la lluvia refrescara su mente y aplacara un poco su furia

La tormenta arreció…calculó que ya se encontraba cerca de su casa…intentó enfocar,…pero ya sea por la lluvia o porque nuevamente sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, no veía bien donde estaba, por lo que se quedó parado en el mismo lugar sin el ánimo de continuar

Se sentía ofendido, celoso, frustrado…perdido

* * *

Megan despertó y por breves momentos no reconoció la habitación en donde se encontraba,…pero cuando lo recordó todo, se levantó animada en pos de su hermano, buscó en la sala y en la cocina, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado

Se le ocurrió que tal vez había salido a comprar algo, así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y lo vio acercarse, caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia

Rick ya estaba más calmado, pero aun parecía estar fuera de este mundo, solo despertó cuando vio a Megan abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡¡RICKY!...-Megan lo abrazó muy fuerte

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto confundido- ¿Para donde salías?

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!…¡te busqué por todas partes!- dijo con reproche

-¡Lo siento! No pensé que te despertarías tan pronto…-se disculpó e intentó sonreír-…¡no debiste preocuparte!...solo salí a caminar un rato por aquí cerca…

Megan se separó de él un poco, para verlo bien…Rick venía empapado y con algunos raspones en el rostro….aunque trataba de forzar una sonrisa para ella, no consiguió su propósito de engañarla. Entonces volvió a abrazarlo más estrechamente

-Vamos Megan, no es para tanto…no quise asustarte….prometo no volver a salir sin avisarte

-No te abrazo porque esté asustada, Ricky- le dijo en un susurro

-Entonces ¿por qué?

Megan lo dejo de abrazar y le sonrió

-…no se necesita un motivo para dar un abrazo a alguien que quieres…- acarició su mejilla –….o a alguien que lo necesita

Rick la miró y esta vez fue él quien volvió a abrazarla, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, pero era cierto…en ese momento lo necesitaba

* * *

Los trabajos de los grupos de rescate continuaban en la ciudad, pero en este caso consistían en el rescate de cuerpos, retiro de escombros y tareas de ese tipo

Como se trataba de una situación de emergencia, los turnos eran continuados y los descansos eran reducidos al mínimo, solo lo necesario como para no desfallecer en medio de sus tareas.

La ciudad se había reconstruido tantas veces, que los habitantes ya estaban curtidos en estas tareas, las calles comenzaban a despejarse, los servicios de agua, electricidad y teléfono comenzaban a restituirse

* * *

Sudando y contagiado por el frenetismo que dominaba la sala de situaciones, el mayor Harold Estrada se revolvía de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de las últimas noticias

-¡Teniente, Lazcano!...

-¡Señor!

-¡Los informes que llegan de las ciudades atacadas son incompletos!

-Las ciudades aún se encuentran en emergencia, señor…entonces…

-¡Entonces nada!…necesitamos todos los datos, y cuando digo todos…ES TODOS…no solo los registros militares,…quiero también lo que haya podido recoger la prensa,…cámaras de vigilancia…las cámaras de los semáforos de tránsito…¡TODO!

-¡Si, señor!…

La mayoría en la división de Inteligencia sabían cómo era el mayor Estrada, un oficial apasionado, sin miedo a pasar por alto normas y protocolos cuando se trataba de cumplir con lo que él consideraba su deber, y en su división pocos podían presumir de igualársele.

En su historial figuraba el intento de un conocido General de hacerle una corte marcial, cuando se encontraba en una asignación oficial en Buenos Aires,…todo por disparar sin ninguna orden, contra un grupo de zentraedis micronizados, que tenía como rehenes a un grupo de colegiales

El rescate había sido un éxito, pero uno de los rehenes había resultado herido, así que el general lo había acusado de actuar rompiendo la cadena de mando y poniendo en peligro a los rehenes

Pero para el enojo del oficial, el Almirante Gloval, hizo condecorar a Estrada por uso rápido y valiente de la iniciativa personal, y lo transfirió a la división de Inteligencia.

Eso fue una afrenta personal para el General McGill, en sus normas verticales de conducta, el premiar a un alguien por saltarse las reglas, por más que los resultados fueran buenos, era algo totalmente fuera de lugar, esta acción hizo que él se alejara definitivamente del entorno adepto a Gloval

Por su parte Estrada se encontraba en su ambiente y hasta el momento había cumplido con una eficiente labor. Pero eran casos como el actual…donde el golpe había llegado sin que ellos lo hubiesen previsto, los que lo sacaban de sus casillas. Todos sabían que él no cejaría hasta encontrar las razones del cambio de estrategia de los malcontentos.

Además el rumor generalizado era que el último ataque lo había tocado personalmente

* * *

-Vamos, Ricky….No te costará nada…

-Megan Alice Hunter Fisher….ya te dije que no…y no es no

La pequeña Megan hizo un puchero.

-Ohh….Ricky…me portaré bien….tú ni notarás que estoy aquí

–Si claro,…ahora cuéntame una de bomberos

Megan frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a patear el suelo. Rick, descubrió que no soportaba verla triste o enojada

_-¡Dios!... ¿por qué soy tan manipulable?_

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y caminó hacia ella.

-Escucha, pequeña sabelotodo

-¡no me llames así! – protestó Megan

-Y yo te he dicho que no me llames Ricky, porque no me gusta…pero tú no me haces caso

-Todos te llaman Rick ¿no es así?…

-¿cuál es tu punto?

-El punto es que yo soy tu hermana…y no quiero llamarte como te llaman todos…así que si quiero llamarte Ricky puedo hacerlo…

Rick la contempló asombrado

-…y agradece que no te llame greemling, engendro mutante o algo parecido, como hacen mis amigas con sus hermanos

-¡Dios!… -suspiró frustrado volviendo a sentarse en el sofá-… esto es caso perdido… ¡apuesto a que yo no era así de niño!

-Eso es lo que TÚ dices

-No discutamos eso…ahora volviendo a lo anterior…lo que quería explicarte es que… -suspiró nuevamente- …tú ganas…voy a proponerle a Jessica que pases algunos días conmigo…y….que considere el establecerse en esta ciudad y no en Monumento

-¡SÍIIII! –Megan se puso a dar saltitos y a aplaudir- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Ricky!...

-Pero debe quedarte claro que todo depende de lo que diga ella….yo no te aseguro nada- explicó-Ahora hay que comenzar a hacer el desayuno…no quiero que lo primero que me diga al verte es que no te alimento bien

Alegre, la pequeña Megan comenzó a ir a la cocina saltando

-Vamos…yo voy a ayudarte…y acabaremos así –chasqueó los dedos.

Rick suspiró, pensando que no sería fácil el convencer a Jessica y que si ella accedía tampoco iba a resultarle cómodo el tenerla rondando nuevamente por su vida

-No acabas ni de llegar y ya me estás metiendo en líos…conste que te soporto solo porque eres mi hermanita,…

* * *

En un motel de la periferia de la ciudad, se encontraban reunidos en secreto Milburn Presidente del Concilio de Macross , el Senador Stinson y el Senador Longchamps, miembros del Concilio de Monumento, el coronel Maistroff y el Coronel Caruthers de la RDF.

-No podemos seguir con esta situación… los últimos ataques han demostrado la total incapacidad de nuestro actual sistema de defensa… y de todo el consejo….Maldito sea Gloval y el resto de ellos... Deberían estar aquí abajo acabando con los malcontentos…vez de estar en el satélite fábrica supervisando la construcción del SDF-2…-proclamó Milburn

Longchamps se reclinó en su silla y cruzó sus brazos.

-Esta no es una sesión de lamentos Milburn, estamos aquí para buscar soluciones…si no tienes nada que proponer mejor cállate

-Tranquilo, Philip, ya estoy llegando al punto- le dijo Milburn -…lo que recomiendo es que armemos entre todos…una lista de las personas en las que podamos confiar en Detroit, Denver, México, Brasilia, y el resto.

Todos se volvieron hacia él para escuchar su idea

-…después propondremos la formación de un nuevo Consejo de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, en el que, naturalmente, entrará la gente de nuestro equipo.

-Podría resultar…después de lo ocurrido la gente anhela un liderazgo unido. Todos quieren creer que existe una autoridad máxima vigilando por ellos- lo apoyó Caruthers

Stinson negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca funcionará….un nuevo CDTU despertaría viejas memorias sobre los errores que Russo , Hayes y su grupo tuvieron durante la guerra.

-¿Qué errores?- preguntó Maistroff-…o es usted es de los que creen que Dolza nos hubiera ofrecido la pipa de la paz si no disparábamos el Gran Cañón

-El error fue no entregar a Dolza el SDF-1 – prorrumpió Longchamps, quien era un conocido defensor de los derechos zentraedis, claro que por conveniencia política

Maistroff lo miró con burla.

-Eso es fácil de decir para usted, Longchamps ¡defensor de zentraedis y pacifistas!,…usted se encontraba a salvo y cómodo en la Tierra mientras Gloval y yo arriesgábamos nuestros traseros cada día a bordo del SDF-1

-¡Ya es suficiente!…si no les gusta mi idea propongan algo más-proclamó Milburn

-Lo de la lista está bien…pero considero que en este momento nuestra principal preocupación debe ser el dar a la gente la seguridad que se merece…y está visto que Gloval no da la talla…así que lo mejor será deshacernos de él

Todo el grupo perdió el habla y dirigió hacia Stinson miradas furiosas

-…¡no me miren así!...no estoy proponiendo nada violento…lo que estoy pensando es en aprovechar que en este momento tiene empeñado todo su prestigio en el dichoso proyecto del nuevo megaroad

-¡¡El SDF-2!!- exclamó Caruthers quien había sido adjunto de Maistroff en el SDF-1.

-Si…cuanto más pronto el proyecto del SDF-2 se venga abajo…mejor para nosotros..y peor para él…-Stinson se inclinó hacia ellos conspirativamente-…hasta ahora hemos hecho lo posible para frenar la construcción……pero no hemos hecho lo suficiente…¡ese proyecto debe fracasar!...

-Pero ya todo está demasiado avanzado…incluso tengo entendido que lo que él pretende es ascender a la capitana Hayes, al grado de almirante, para que se haga cargo de la nave y luego él pasar a retiro

-No seas tan crédulo, Milburn…lo único que pretende es usar la propaganda del lanzamiento del SDF-2, para proyectarse políticamente…-explicó Stinson-….él se verá como el gran líder que manda a un heroico grupo de lo mejor de nuestras fuerzas, a pelear contra los extraterrestres en los confines del universo….¡pero esas son solo patrañas!…ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de que existan, en el número y fortaleza que nos han dicho ….lo que en el fondo quiere es revivir la Alianza de la Tierra Unida,…¡lo que inició la Guerra Civil Global!… y eso es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa

-No solo eso…su maniobra dejará a la Tierra desprotegida ante futuros ataques- completó Maistroff

-En lo que debería abocarse es en acabar con la principal amenaza que tenemos sobre nosotros…hablo de los hostiles desorganizados, los descontentos,…o como sea que los llame la RDF- explicó Longchamps

-Lo que es un problema real-acotó Caruthers-…en vez de uno fingido

-Estoy preocupado por los malcontentos como cualquier otro. …El problema es convencer al consejo de tomar verdaderas medidas al respecto…debemos concentrarlos en aéreas donde podamos controlarlos…ponerles chips de monitoreo…o algo por el estilo- propuso Longchamps-…los que se opongan…lo sentiré en el alma, pero lo mejor será eliminarlos por completo

Milburn se frotó las manos

-Lo principal es tener el pleno apoyo de la RDF…por eso lo primero por hacer es reemplazar a Gloval - Hizo una breve pausa. –…hay que desprestigiarlo…es humano y todos tenemos escondido algo bajo la alfombra…lo único que necesitamos es buscarlo

-Lo mismo con su entorno…no me gustaría perder tiempo y energía con Gloval, para después descubrir que pone en su lugar a Lisa Hayes o algún otro de su camada- completó Stinson

-¡Esa mujer!....-exclamó Maistroff-…no entiendo el por qué de su afán por ascenderla… ¡y al grado de almirante!...

-No te preocupes….lo impediremos por todos los medios….y si alguien va a ser ascendido a almirante para reemplazar a Gloval…les propongo al general Marcus McGill ese es un militar de honor y está comprometido con la defensa de la Tierra…- dijo Milburn,

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso!.....conozco a McGill, no aceptará ninguna maniobra…es más el sigue la antigua doctrina que dice que los miembros de las fuerzas no pueden deliberar- acotó Caruthers-…y aunque lo aceptara no podríamos estar seguros de su lealtad hacia nosotros…por el momento estará alejado de Gloval, pero es más fácil que vuelvan a trabajar juntos, a que él se decida a apoyarnos y voltearle el puesto

-Ese es un buen punto,….me consta,… no por nada dicen de tal palo tal astilla…-indicó Maistroff-…hace tiempo intenté poner a su hijo a cargo del Skull, para deshacerme del indisciplinado de Hunter, y todo fue tiempo perdido…y ahora después de haber acabado con Khyron, estoy seguro de que Gloval se empeñará en también conseguir un ascenso extraordinario para él….-apretó sus puños con furia-…parece que mis peores pesadillas se harán realidad…ya veo a Hayes y Hunter ascendidos a almirantes

-No se adelante coronel Maistroff…mientras eso pueda evitarse lo haremos…no podemos dejar que Gloval fortalezca más su entorno-se impuso Stinson-…y ya que hablamos de la necesidad de ascender a alguien de nuestra confianza…y tenerlo como futuro reemplazo de Gloval…¿por qué no usted?

* * *

En el barrio Militar Rick Hunter tenía una nueva discusión telefónica con Jessica

-…pero tú nos aseguraste que llegarías hoy….

-Lo siento Rick, no hay forma de trasladarme a Macross,….¡lo intenté todo!

-¡No te disculpes conmigo!…habla con Megan, es ella quien está esperándote

Molesto le alcanzó el aparato a su hermanita, quien antes de hablar con Jessie se dirigió a él con reproche

-¡No deberías tratarla así!….somos una familia y no está bien que ustedes estén siempre peleando…¡son hermanos y no deberían tratarse así!

Rick quedó confundido con el reclamo, cayendo en cuenta de que había mucho que explicarle a la pequeña Megan

* * *

-¡Si, princesa!....en cuanto pueda iré a verte…¡cuídate!

Jessica colgó el teléfono y se arrellanó en el sofá, para meditar lo ocurrido

No acababa de encender su cigarrillo, cuando la puerta de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba se abrió repentinamente

-¡Ya está todo listo!....en media hora partimos para Macross- le comunicó Martha intentando recuperar el aliento-….costó pero lo conseguí

Jessica permaneció inmutable

-¡¡Jessie!!....¿no me oíste?....¡vamos!...¡tenemos el tiempo justo para abordar!- insistió Martha

-¡Si lo deseas ve tú!....- se estiró perezosamente en su asiento-….¡yo prefiero ir mañana!

-¡¡Enloqueciste!!...¿no eras tú, la que hace unas horas estabas desesperada por viajar a Macross de cualquier forma?

-Si, Martha….pero ya pasó la emergencia…..y Rick esta haciéndose cargo de Megan, así que prefiero que tengan un tiempo juntos,….para que se conozcan mejor y todas esas cosas

-Pero no sabes si él la está cuidando adecuadamente….además es un militar y estará muy ocupado….no me parece justo para mi "honey" que…

-¡¡Martha!!....- la interrumpió con furia-…¡ya te dije que no me gusta que cuestiones las decisiones que tomo con respecto a Megan!

-Si, Jessie…lo siento…no volverá a pasar…

* * *

Al día siguiente Rick Hunter ya estaba listo para reincorporarse a sus funciones. En esos momentos todo el personal era necesario y él estaba consciente de ello, era por eso que había decidido dejar a su hermanita en la guardería de la Base.

-¡Ya debo irme!.... ¡tú te quedarás al cuidado de esta amable señorita!...-Rick le indicó a una de las encargadas del lugar-....cuanto termine mi turno vuelvo por ti

-¿en verdad debes irte?- preguntó con tristeza la niña

-Tengo que ver en qué puedo ayudar…- bajó a su altura, para mirarla a los ojos-¿entiendes que ese es mi deber?

-Si, Ricky…entiendo… – Dijo la niña suavemente, después le arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa -Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado– le recomendó

-No te preocupes…voy a tenerlo – Rick odiaba dejarla, pero sabia que lo necesitaban- Ahora pórtate bien y has que me sienta muy orgulloso

-Oye…yo siempre me porto bien…- dijo en tono ofendido, poniendo las manos en su cintura -…bueno, siempre que se puede…- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Rick y la encargada a sus espaldas estallaran en risas

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, mientras la niña lo miraba alejarse llena de orgullo, con esos ojos tan azules….iguales a los de su padre.

* * *

En la cafetería de la Base los pilotos del Skull que estaban por comenzar su turno comentaban el retorno de su líder y ciertos chismes que comenzaban a correr por todos lados

-Ahora dejen que les cuente el chisme completo- Greer les habló en voz baja-…respecto a la cara con la que llegó el capitán…las chicas del trío dicen que nuestro jefe y McGill se trenzaron a golpes por la capitana Hayes en su propia casa

-No asegures nada Greer….es cierto, todos los vimos a los dos con la cara golpeada, pero pudieron pelearse en cualquier sitio y por cualquier cosa… ¿cómo están seguras de eso?….¡ella les contó o qué! – interrumpió Holmes

Greer levanto uno de sus dedos

-¡Para que aprendas!...Primero …la noche anterior fue McGill quien las llevó a las cuatro a sus casas,…dejó a las chicas del trío en su casa y luego se fue solo con la capitana Hayes… - mostró dos dedos- Segundo:…cuando ellas fueron a recogerla para iniciar un nuevo turno…la encontraron arreglando su sala…dicen que todo estaba patas arriba…algo raro en una persona tan ordenada como ella…. – sonrió mostrando tres dedos-…Tercero…llegamos a la base y los vemos a los dos con raspones y moretones en el rostro… - continuó con su enumeración- cuarto: …de acuerdo a nuestro plan de vuelo, quien se hará cargo hoy del Tacnet será Sammie…parece que la capitana Hayes, otra vez está disgustada con el jefe…si sumamos todo…aunque nuestro jefe salga con la tonta excusa de que sufrió una caída…¡¿Qué sale?! …¿Ehhh?...

-¡¡UJJUUJJUUU!...- celebró Jackson-…¡ya era tiempo de que alguien le bajara los humos al capitán ese!…

-Si lo que dicen es cierto…¡¿cómo creen que pudo hacerlo?!- preguntó el teniente Bell

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Jackson

-Es que…yo también vi al capitán McGill y parece que él se llevó la peor parte….y como ni siquiera Greer pudo ponerlo en su sitio…no entiendo como…

-¡Arghh!....parece que no estuviste atento a lo que estaba explicando….-exclamó Greer-…te lo pondré sencillo….¡¡fueron los celos!!...la única respuesta es que nuestro jefe tuvo que mostrarle a McGill que el único gallo que canta en casa de Lisa Hayes es él

John Greer sonrió, ante la completa atención que le brindaban los demás pilotos

-Por si no se han dado cuenta…nuestro jefe siempre ha sido alguien muy tranquilo, a veces severo y gruñón cuando no acatamos sus órdenes… pero solo hay una cosa que siempre le calienta la sangre y lo saca de sus casillas

-¡¡LA CAPITANA HAYES!!- exclamaron en coro

-Ya entendieron chicos….y como deducirán….McGill estuvo todo este tiempo muy cerca de ella…así que…

-¡El jefe ya se decidió!- aplaudió Bobby Bell

-¡Y marcó su territorio!- completó Jackson

-¡Chicos!...va a ser muy divertido el patrullaje de hoy- anunció Greer

-¿Qué piensas hacer Greer?- preguntó Holmes

-¡Preguntarle cómo fue que se cayó!

La mesa del Skull estalló en risas

* * *

Desde aquella noche Lisa se encontraba sumergida en un mar de pensamientos encontrados. Ahora estaba en su oficina, frente a ella documentos, reportes y tareas varias que requerían su atención,….pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse.

Daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, sin poder encontrar la respuesta. No podía quitarse la imagen de Rick, de la mente. Sobre todo, no podía olvidar la forma en la cual él le había reclamado por la presencia de Mark en su casa

-…_parecía…¿celoso?....- _se preguntó a sí misma-…_pero eso ¡no puede ser!…lo único que lo llevó a comportarse así es la rivalidad que tienen por el liderato del Skull…no son celos por mí como mujer…_

Todas esas reflexiones la estaban volviendo loca, cerró los ojos y recordó lo confundido y herido que él se veía, cuando ella lo echó de su casa aquella noche.

_- ¡¿por qué te comportas así, Hunter?!...por favor no me confundas más…. no quiero volver a hacerme ilusiones contigo, para después verte correr tras Minmei otra vez…. _

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana. Afuera amenazaba tormenta y aquello la hizo sentirse más triste, apretó su frente contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

_-No debo volver a soñar….no puedo hacerlo…._

Se dirigió resueltamente de regreso a su escritorio, no podía permitir que los asuntos personales interfirieran en su desempeño, casi de inmediato su mirada se posó en una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio, al lado de unos papeles sueltos…de pronto recordó algo que cambiaría definitivamente el rumbo de las cosas

_- El SDF-2….aun no le he contado que pronto me marcharé, por mucho tiempo…quizás para siempre…_- acarició la tapa y suspiró-…Rick…¿cómo reaccionarás al saberlo?

* * *

El capitán Hunter se encontraba en las mismas, mirando las hojas repletas de palabras que llenaban su escritorio…palabras que para él no significaban nada. Los informes listos y los solicitados, se confundían en su mesa,…frustrado, puso la mano sobre la frente para sostener la cabeza.

_-No consigo leer una palabra….todo carece de sentido._

Nuevamente sitió girar su cabeza y arder sus ojos, mientras aquellas ideas no lo abandonaban.

-…_estuve negándomelo a mí mismo por demasiado tiempo_…_ – _se reprochó_- ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes, de lo mucho que significas para mí?!...¡Todo ese tiempo perdido!... ¿Cómo recuperarlo?.... _

Se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos

_-…¿y si ya es demasiado tarde-_ aquella posibilidad le quitó la respiración.

Su cabeza volvió a palpitar y el dolor lo distrajo un instante.

Max lo miraba entre preocupado y curioso, mientras él ajeno a su escrutinio, se llevaba hacia atrás el rebelde pelo, intentando respirar normalmente, para nuevamente concentrarse en las hojas depositadas sobre su escritorio….pero esa era una batalla perdida…

-¡No me siento bien….necesito salir de aquí…Max, por favor ocúpate de lo que falta…¡yo me encargaré del patrullaje!…- sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó del escritorio y abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí –_ Enloquecí de celos y terminé arruinándolo todo….pero aun no es tarde…¡no puede serlo!_

Desde el día del incidente en casa de Lisa, ella lo ha evitado por todos los medios, había intentado comunicarse por teléfono, pero colgaba en cuanto reconocía su voz y ahora ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de una conversación oficial a través del TacNet, pues ya le habían informado que Sammie se haría cargo.

-_Pero yo no me doy por vencido_

* * *

El escuadrón Skull surcaba el cielo, por sobre el desierto que circundaba Macross

-Ya nos enteramos con…digo donde fue el "accidente", capitán Hunter- comentó burlonamente, por la red interna, el teniente John Greer

-¡¿Eh?! –Rick respingó en su cabina-… ¡¿A qué te refieres, Greer?!

-…no somos ciegos, capitán...es evidente que el capitán McGill tropezó en el mismo lugar- completó Jackson conteniendo la risa-…¿por qué no nos cuenta qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

-¡¿qué fue lo que le hizo?!...¡las chicas del puente dicen que fue por la capitana Hayes!...¿o fue por el mando del Skull?...¿o por las dos cosas?...¡cuéntenos, jefe! – llovieron las preguntas por parte de los demás pilotos

-¡¡SILENCIO!!...-Rick se vio en la necesidad de imponer el orden-... ¡si su capitán dice que tropezó, banda de zoquetes…es porque TROPEZÓ! …¡FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!

Solo Jackson tuvo la suficiente templanza como para insistir, pese a la advertencia furiosa de su líder

-..pero, capitán yo no creo que…

-Usted no cree nada teniente…usted solo acata órdenes…-le advirtió, después se dirigió al resto-…eso va para todos….una palabra más y los pondré a TODOS a barrer las calles del barrio militar…¡PARA QUE SU CAPITÁN NO VUELVA A TROPEZARSE!

-¡Ojalá que cuando nos ponga a barrer encontremos piedras tan lindas como con las que usted tropieza!- replicó Greer entre dientes

-¡¡GREER!!...-Rick perdió los estribos-…¡SUFICIENTE!....en cuanto termine el turno TODOS se presentarán de voluntarios en los escuadrones de reconstrucción…y así lo harán todos los días por el resto de la semana

-Pero…capitán- protestaron en coro los demás pilotos

-¡Agradézcanselo al teniente Greer!- dijo Hunter en forma cortante

-¡¿Tenías que hablar, Greer?!...¡Maldito!...¡Ya veremos quien tropieza entre los escombros!....-cada piloto le dirigía sus propias expresiones de protesta

Greer se encogió de hombros…presentía que iba a recibir una paliza en cuanto pusiera un pie en tierra,…pero eso no lo intimidaba, nunca le había huido a una buena pelea y esa no sería la primera vez.

Como desafío a todos, maniobró para hacer un vuelo rasante sobre una de las colinas que rodeaban Macross…y después saludó a todos con un movimiento de alas…pero…repentinamente los mandos comenzaron a fallar

-¡¡Capitán, Hunter!!....

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿estás buscando una licencia médica, categoría psiquiátrica?- le contestó Rick con fastidio

-…los…los controles no responden….¡¡RIIICK!!- Greer dejó escapar un grito cuando comenzó a perder el control y el caza se sacudió

-¡Sube y ladéate! -gritó Rick al darse cuenta del problema por el que estaba pasando su subordinado, a la vez que trataba desesperadamente de hacer volver su nave para intentar ayudarlo-… ¡CAMBIA LA CONFIGURACIÓN!

-¡LA POTENCIA DISMINUYE!... -Greer lo intentaba todo, pero no podía recobrar el control de su VT- ¡NO CONSIGO NINGUNA RESPUESTA DE LOS CONTROLES! ¡ESTOY PERDIDO!

Sin potencia, el VT comenzó a precipitarse a tierra sin control.

- ¡EYÉCTATE…AHORA, GREER! - exclamó Rick con desesperación - ¡Por Dios!....¡¡SALTA!!

El VT de John Greer se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo…

-La carlinga no se abre…el sistema de eyección está trabado

-¡Maldición!...¡¡Cúbrete!!

Antes de que Greer pudiera entender lo que iba a intentar su jefe, un enorme puño de Guardián se estrelló contra la carlinga liberándolo

Greer salió gritando como en cámara lenta….Rick esperó que el paracaídas se abriera, pero el sistema parecía completamente inutilizado,… se ladeó y picó tras él,… aunque todos los manuales, protocolos y expertos habrían coincidido en que ya nada podía hacerse, se concentró en una vez más, en lograr lo imposible.

* * *

En la central de operaciones, Sammie observaba con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo, después de unos segundos, su estupefacción inicial fue vencida

-…VT del Skull en situación de emergencia…personal de búsqueda y rescate dirigirse al sector G- comunicó por los altavoces

En su oficina Lisa Hayes escuchó con horror el comunicado

-Por Dios…¡Rick!...- salió corriendo en dirección de la central

* * *

Los dedos de la mano del mecha se abrieron en respuesta a la orden de su gorra pensante,…Greer parecía estar flotando en el aire.

Todo se sentía transcurrir en cámara lenta…el suelo, el cielo, el viento... nada parecía moverse. En un tiempo que se antojó eterno logró sujetarlo con la mano del Guardián…para después aferrarse a los controles manuales y estabilizar nuevamente su nave. Por detrás hubo una gran explosión, el caza de Greer había impactado contra el suelo

Los propulsores de los pies del Guardián resplandecieron y Rick orientó su nave descendiendo en el primer claro que encontró

-¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntó, una vez recuperado el aliento

-Sssí….¡Sí, señor!...¡Gra…gracias!- dijo temblando y secando su frente

Una aclamación general se escuchó por el sistema de comunicación

-… ¡Banda de holgazanes!... ¡está visto que son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de evadir mis castigos!- comentó ufano el líder Skull

-¡Delta uno a Skull uno!- la conocida voz de Lisa Hayes se escuchó por el TacNet-…¡informe de la situación!

Rick la contempló extasiado, a través de la pantalla de su cabina

-Capitán Hunter…-insistió

-Ehhh…si….la situación fue controlada,…reporto pérdida de una de las naves a mi mando, debido a posible falla técnica….- Rick comenzó con el informe oficial-…afortunadamente no hubieron pérdidas humanas…el piloto, teniente John Greer se encuentra en buenas condiciones…es todo lo que puedo reportar

- Gracias, capitán Hunter- dijo Lisa en un seco tono oficial, antes de retirarse de la pantalla

-¡Lisa!...¡capitana Hayes yo…- Rick quiso hablar con ella, pero solo el rostro de Sammie volvió a ocupar el Tacnet

* * *

Karita y Gaiaa departían animadamente en una mesa del "Setup", cuando hizo ingresó un animado grupo de pilotos

-¡Sophy! – Llamaron a la camarera-¡cinco levanta muertos!...¡tenemos mucho que celebrar!

-Tus amigos parecen contentos…¿cuál será el motivo?- preguntó extrañada la meltrán

-¿No lo sabes?...la noticia de cómo rescataron al teniente Greer, antes de que su nave se estrellara, es el comentario general en la Base….¿dónde estabas metida?-preguntó Karita

-pero… ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?!- preguntó conmocionada

-Eso está en investigación…al parecer todos sus controles fallaron y estuvo a punto de estrellarse con su nave…-explicó Karita-…de no ser por el capitán Hunter en estos momentos hubiéramos estado lamentando una desgracia

-¡¡Gaiaa!!...¡¡Karita!!....¡vengan a brindar con nosotros!- los llamaron desde la mesa del Skull

Sonrientes se acercaron a la mesa, donde John Greer parecía estar celebrando su cumpleaños…o en realidad el haber vuelto a nacer

* * *

-…"resistiré para seguir viviendo…soportaré…los golpes y jamás me rendiré y aunque los sueños, se me rompan en pedazos…resistiré, resistiré"…-Axel Bailey cantaba y tocaba su guitarra, en su departamento, cercano a la plaza Mayor de Macross

-Los arreglos te están saliendo muy bien, Axel - comentó Jenny a sus espaldas, mientras se ocupaba de preparar la cena

-Si,…creo que no están tan mal…y este será el estilo de las canciones que vamos a interpretar de ahora en adelante…claro que hubiera preferido que nos presentáramos con nuestras propias canciones y no solo con recopilaciones

-Tú sabes que no podemos hacerlo…el contrato con Minmei aún se encuentra vigente

-Fui un idiota al firmar ese dichoso contrato…-lanzó su guitarra sobre el sofá-…gracias a él, no podemos ni siquiera cantar las canciones que componemos….ni anunciarnos en nuestras presentaciones como la banda de Minmei…

-No te culpes…ninguno de nosotros tenía experiencia

-Confié tanto en sus ofrecimientos…fui demasiado crédulo,…y terminé arruinando los sueños de todos

Jenny se acercó a él por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos

-No sigas con eso….lo hecho…hecho está, ahora lo que resta es volver a empezar…lo haremos desde abajo, pero ninguno de nosotros le tiene miedo al trabajo…ya verás como todo sale bien

-Gracias…no sé que haría sin ti- le dijo con una sonrisa, intentó decirle algo más, pero departamento fue invadido por una alegre pandilla, proveniente del departamento de junto

-¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HUELE TAN DELICIOSO?!!....- Ron seguido por los otros miembros de la banda irrumpieron en el lugar

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?! –preguntó Axel, apartándose de Jenny

-¿No te contó tu hermana?...-preguntó Jack-…todos decidimos que como por un tiempo estaremos sin recursos, lo mejor es apretarnos el cinturón…así que de ahora en adelante,…juntaremos todo lo que tenemos

- …en otras palabras se acabaron las salidas a comer fuera, Jenny se ofreció a cocinar para todos…o te molesta, Axel- indicó Ron

-No,….claro que no…son bienvenidos a mi hogar, y me parece una buena idea…solo quiero advertirles que aquí no admitimos desordenados, ni abusivos, así que debemos turnarnos para ayudar a Jenny con lo de la cocina

-No te preocupes…por si no lo has notado, ya Fabrizio fue a encargarse de eso- Ron le guiñó un ojo, señalándole la cocina donde la pareja se había retirado para terminar con la preparación de la cena

-¡¡Ahhh!!...hacen una pareja tan bonita….como él diría: é o amor- comentó Jack

-Menos mal que tú no eres de esos hermanos celosos y posesivos…que andan espantando a todos lo novios de sus hermanas- indicó Ron contemplando como entre juegos la joven pareja comenzaba a servir los platos-…además Fabrizio es un buen chico

-Si…es un buen chico…y ella lo quiere –Axel suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta-…ya vuelvo…voy por unos refrescos

Salió del lugar, antes de que Jenny y Fabrizio los llamaran al comedor de diario

-¡¿Dónde está, Axel?!- preguntó Jenny mientras depositaba las bandejas en la mesa del comedor

-Salió a buscar refrescos- respondió Jack sin darle importancia al asunto

Jenny se quedó pensativa, Axel sabía perfectamente que tenían suficientes refrescos para la velada

_-¿Qué será lo que le pasa?....algo lo habrá molestado_

-Hummm….¡ enchiladas, frijoles refritos, mole…!...¡Dios bendiga tus manos, mi paisana!...-exclamó Ron sentándose a la mesa-…si el gringo de tu hermano no vuelve pronto, no quedará nada para él

* * *

-¡Oye Greer ¡…¿ya te cambiaste el uniforme?...-preguntó el teniente Peter Jackson palmeándole la espalda

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡hombre!…después de semejante caída ¡apuesto a que mojaste tus pantalones!

Toda la mesa prorrumpió en carcajadas

-¡REPITE ESO!- Greer tomó de la solapa a Jackson con intención de hacerle tragar su agravio

-¡¡Cálmense, chicos!!- Karita se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Háganle caso a Karita!- exclamó Bobby Bell, ayudando al zentraedi a separarlos-…después de lo que acabamos de pasar no querrán acabar durmiendo en celdas de la PMG…¡PIENSEN EN LO QUE DIRÍA EL JEFE!

Jackson y Greer se calmaron al escuchar las razones, como pilotos de combate sabían que los niveles de adrenalina, que tenían corriendo por sus venas podían jugarles malas pasadas

-Tienes razón Bobby…¡esta vez te salvas!- advirtió Greer a Jackson-….¡y solo porque no quiero que Rick se arrepienta de haberme salvado!

-Con lo chismoso que eres, para mañana ya se habrá arrepentido…. - comentó Holmes- …después de lo que estuviste diciendo sobre él y la capitana Hayes…agradece que él no es resentido

-¡Yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto!

-Y gracias a tu sinceridad, desde mañana tendremos que ayudar en la remoción de escombros… - comentó Ramson- gracias Greer

* * *

En la puerta principal de la Base, Mark McGill esperaba en su elegante auto, pacientemente a que Lisa Hayes decidiera que era suficiente trabajo por ese día.

En el asiento del pasajero, a su lado tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, que su administrador le había enviado desde Monumento, esa era su ofrenda de paz

-_Lisa…eres la misma,…y a la vez has cambiado…supongo que maduraste…-_pensaba mientras los minutos pasaban_-…quisiera que pensaras lo mismo de mí, pero con el pobre espectáculo que di, estás en todo tu derecho que estar enojada conmigo…pero voy a resarcirte…-_acarició una de las flores-…_ya es tiempo de que comprendas que tu relación con Hunter no va para ningún lado…_

* * *

En el desierto de Macross el capitán Hunter supervisaba personalmente al grupo de técnicos que se encargaba de la investigación del siniestro

-Y bien Germán…¿Qué es lo que opinas? – preguntó al jefe del grupo

-Es un tanto apresurado lo que te voy a decir….pero por lo que veo…esto se trata de un sabotaje

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero les haya gustado…y esperen sorpresas en los próximos capítulos


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 15**

-¡¡Un atentado!!....pero…¿estás seguro?

-No en un cien por ciento….pero….ven….-se dirigió hacia uno de los camiones donde se recogía los restos del VT siniestrado, seguido por Rick-… ¡mira esto!...es parte del sistema de eyección…¿te llama la atención algo?

Rick lo contempló con atención por unos minutos

-… ¡ya sé!...estos bornes están soldados…-dijo señalando el punto en el circuito-….¿pero no pudo haber ocurrido con el calor de la explosión?

-¡Lo dudo!... si te fijas esta demasiado bien hecho para ser casual….claro que para dar un dictamen definitivo, tenemos que realizar pruebas en los laboratorios de la Base….

-¡Tienes razón!...pero por qué…

-Eso tendrán que investigarlo los de la PMG…bueno eso en el caso de que las pruebas me den la razón

-¡Diablos!...no lo entiendo…nuestro hangar está en un sector seguro, solo personal con un nivel alto de seguridad tiene acceso

-Si, Rick….esa es una de las razones por lo que esto suena tan descabellado…pero si es cierto…pinta muy mal

* * *

De regreso a la Base, Rick Hunter se encontraba completamente ensimismado en todo lo que significaba el hecho de que alguien pudiese sabotear una nave en el mismo hangar del Skull

-¿Fue algo dirigido?....o solo un atentado al azar…-le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto sin encontrar la respuesta

Concluyó que lo mejor era reunirse de inmediato con la capitana Hayes, para coordinar los pasos a seguir

-Debemos elaborar un plan de emergencia…la PMG puede hacerse cargo de la investigación, pero nosotros debemos ocuparnos de la seguridad de nuestros pilotos…

Revisó su reloj, ya era tarde, su turno había terminado hace más de una hora, pero él se había quedado en el lugar del siniestro, hasta que todo lo que pudiese ser de alguna ayuda en la investigación fuera recogido

-Nuestro jefe de ingenieros no puede hacer un informe oficial hasta tener todas las pruebas…pero como previsión apuesto a que Lisa ya ordenó que todos los mecánicos y los ingenieros de vuelo deben revisar todos los aparatos antes de….-una idea cruzó por su mente-….¡un momento!...de acuerdo a los protocolos de seguridad….las naves deben entrar en revisión ante cualquier sospecha de…pero…si….- una posibilidad cruzó su mente-…¡Dios!...¡¿y si todo esto solo es un ardid para realizar un ataque mientras nuestras naves están en revisión?!

Analizó de inmediato esa posibilidad

-No,…eso sería algo muy previsible…además no quedaríamos indefensos…aún tenemos el personal de reserva y el Skull no es el único escuadrón

Su mente rápidamente buscaba la razón por la cual se había dado ese atentado

-Piensa con calma, Rick….en el anterior ataque lo que hicieron fue dividir nuestras fuerzas…-estudió esa posibilidad-…bueno en ese momento tenían la capacidad para intentar algo así,…pero ahora sus filas están mermadas…

Las posibilidades eran demasiadas

-Si querían dañarnos…por qué no solo poner una bomba en el lugar…aunque cabe la posibilidad de que solo quisieran acabar con Greer....-desechó inmediatamente la idea-…no…sería demasiado…¡dramático!….solo un desquiciado haría algo así…él es un dolor de cabeza para todos, pero no es para tanto

Tomó la radio y pidió que lo comunicaran de inmediato con la capitana Hayes

-Debo hablar con Lisa sobre esto…

* * *

En el despacho de la capitana Hayes, ella revisaba los informes preliminares, junto a la comandante Claudia Grant

-Los informes no son concluyentes, Lisa- indicó la comandante Grant

-Si, pero son preocupantes y yo confío plenamente en la capacidad de nuestro personal

-Ya ordenaste lo que dicta el protocolo en estos casos…

-si,…como previsión todas las naves antes de despegar serán sometidas a una rigurosa revisión…-depositó una de las carpetas en su escritorio-…ahh,…y también un refuerzo en las labores de patrullaje,…no volverán a caernos de sorpresa

-Muy bien, señorita,…eso concluye con el trabajo de hoy- Claudia se estiró en su asiento-…solo espero que mañana los informes descarten el sabotaje…

-¿Y si realmente se tratase de eso?

-No tiene sentido,…quien se tomaría tantas molestias como para burlar toda la seguridad de la Base, solo para sabotear la nave del teniente Greer…antes que eso sabotearían el Skull dos o el tres, que me disculpe John pero la pérdida de Max o Miriya sería mucho más sentida

-¿No incluyes al Skull uno en tus deducciones?

-¡No!...porque desde que le añadieron todas las mejoras, el hangar del Skull uno está más vigilado que la casa del Almirante Gloval…así que no tienes que temer por la seguridad de tu piloto…al menos por ese frente…-se levantó de su asiento-…pero por lo que a mí respecta, su destino es incierto… ¡ya me estoy cansando de que se comporte como un cabeza de chorlito!

-¡Claudia!....voy a ponerte en claro dos cosas….una: Rick no es "mi piloto"…y la otra: te agradeceré que te mantengas al margen…y además…

-¡Capitana Hayes!- una voz desde el interfono la interrumpió-…el capitán Hunter solicita conversar con usted por el radio…creo que es sobre el accidente de esta tarde

Lisa se acercó a contestar la llamada

-Por favor…comuníquele que en este momento estoy ocupada…así que si tiene observaciones al respecto las adjunte al informe del patrullaje

Cortó la comunicación y nuevamente se sumergió en la papelería

-…debo de dejar de juntarme con ustedes…parece que lo cabeza de chorlito es contagioso- exclamó Claudia

* * *

Rick apretó con furia el acelerador del jeep en el que se encontraba

-"En este momento no puede atenderlo, está ocupada"…¡¡Maldición!!……- golpeó el volante, mientras repetía en voz alta, la respuesta que le habían dado por radio

Él sabía muy bien que Lisa solo estaba evadiéndolo…y eso lo enfurecía…

-… ¡¿piensa que YO podría utilizar esta situación solo para que se digne hablar conmigo?!....¡¿qué clase de militar piensa que soy?!

Estaba furioso porque durante el patrullaje, ella no había estado en el Tacnet y después del incidente lo había tratado con total indiferencia

Él sabía que ella estaba de servicio; sabía que era su deber el escuchar sus observaciones… pero ella no lo había hecho.

-¡Qué le pasa!.... ¡ni siquiera por su maldita devoción al deber es capaz de escucharme!

* * *

Claudia, cuatro años mayor que Lisa, era como su hermana mayor, especialmente en cuestiones del corazón.

A pesar de su atractivo natural y su inteligencia, Lisa era emocionalmente inexperta, proyectaba una imagen de eficiencia fría y competente, para ocultar una herida emocional de su pasado, que todavía no había sanado por completo y la obligaba a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos en el afán de no volver a ser lastimada.

Claudia lo comprendía perfectamente, y esperaba poder ayudarla, aunque en momentos como este, la tuviera muy al borde de perder los estribos

-¿Y bien?

-¿qué?

-¡Qué fue eso, Lisa!

-No sé de qué hablas

-Acabas de rechazar el hablar con el líder de un escuadrón, donde se sospecha un atentado… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Tenemos todos los datos,…estamos trabajando en eso…y lo último que necesito en este momento son distracciones

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –dijo Claudia

–No, hablo en serio, Claudia –la voz de Lisa se tornó fría–…él solo es uno más de mis subordinados…y no puede pensar que siempre que me llame dejaré todo para escuchar lo que tenga que decir…si tiene alguna observación que sea de utilidad la consideraré, pero debe seguir los canales regulares

Claudia la miró de arriba abajo, por un momento dudando en lo que hacer…decidiendo al final ponerse dura.

–¡Ya basta, Lisa!... ¡no engañas a nadie, sólo a ti misma!

_-Parece que si yo no lo defiendo, siempre habrá quien lo haga_ –pensó Lisa, sobresaltada por la reacción de Claudia -Tal vez no te lo he explicado de forma apropiada, Claudia

–¡ESTÁS HABLANDO COMO UNA COLEGIALA TONTA, Y DÉBIL! –Claudia dio un paso adelante para enfrentarla más–. ¡Eres una mujer militar, nacida, criada y entrenada, y hasta ahora pensé que eras demasiado profesional como para actuar de esta forma!...¡no creo que Rick se valga de algo tan delicado solo para salirse con la suya y hacer que tú hables con él!

El razonamiento era lógico, pero Lisa se mantuvo firme.

–No tiene sentido pelear por esto, Claudia…hace tiempo que decidí que Rick sería solo un piloto más…..mi vida ya no puede estar pendiente de sus caprichos- le explicó con tranquilidad-…tengo que dejar de ser la persona que él tiene como reserva…

Tomó la carpeta donde los planes del SDF-2 estaban transcritos

–Además…por si no lo recuerdas…muy pronto voy a irme –los labios de Lisa se estrecharon en una línea delgada.

–Quieres decir huir.

–¡Llámalo como quieras!–Lisa le dio la espalda–…yo solo pienso que si muy pronto me alejaré definitivamente de él…es mejor que se acostumbre desde ahora

* * *

Las llantas del jeep chirriaron con la frenada brusca, bajó del vehículo y como una exhalación se dirigió a la oficina de Lisa. Abrió la puerta de esta abruptamente y vio que el escritorio, estaba vacío.

_- ¡Diablos…necesito que me escuches!_ –pensaba Rick, mientras se dirigía de prisa al centro de control de comunicaciones. - _¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Gran parte del enojo que lo consumía, era porque estaba harto de que ella huyera de él,….necesitaba verla, ¡hablarle!, aunque fuera sólo para confiarle sus sospechas y establecer un plan de acción, aunque todo estuviera enmarcado en una conversación oficial, ¡necesitaba saber que aún podían ser un equipo!

Irrumpió en el centro de control, y la buscó con la mirada

- ¡Buenas noches, capitán Hunter!… no sabía que aún se encontraba en la Base-La teniente Kim Young que iniciaba su turno, se acercó curiosa, presintiendo un jugoso chisme al respecto-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Kim ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LISA? – gritó más que preguntar, obviando todos los protocolos

-La capitana Hayes acaba de irse- dijo sonriendo de costado, paladeando ya un dato que tenía y que de seguro iba a provocar una buena reacción en él-…debe estar por el estacionamiento de la entrada principal….cuando llegué vi al capitán McGill esperándola….-dijo en su tono más inocente

* * *

Lisa caminaba distraídamente hacia la salida, cuando escuchó que la llamaban

-¡¡LISA!!- Mark la había reconocido y se dirigía a su encuentro

-¡Mark!....pero qué haces aquí, tu turno terminó hace horas

-Esperaba por ti…para pedirte perdón por lo del otro día

-No es necesario Mark…yo sé que no fue tu culpa, tú no iniciaste la pelea

-De todas formas, no tenía por qué seguirle el juego a Hunter….me comporté de una forma totalmente inapropiada y eso me avergüenza mucho - sorpresivamente sacó de detrás suyo el hermoso ramo de rosas, que había mandado traer desde Monumento-… ¿me perdonas?

* * *

Terminado su turno, Max y Miriya Sterling se dirigían hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la guardería militar, el camino que hace algún tiempo se hacía corto porque era amenizado por comentarios del trabajo del día y bromas…ahora se hacía demasiado largo….casi no se hablaban, solo lo hacían para asuntos oficiales y durante el patrullaje, donde lo hacían con tono oficial

Desde la noche que Max había pasado fuera de casa, no habían vuelto a pelear, se encontraban en una tregua implícita.

Max estaba distante, como si se encontrara aún dolido por su rechazo y ella aparentaba estar indiferente, después de todo había sido él, quien a sus ojos había cometido la falta de abandonar su hogar, y si él no daba el primer paso en la búsqueda de un reconciliación, ella no lo daría

* * *

El corazón le latía, inexplicablemente más fuerte y sentía perder el aliento….se dijo a sí mismo que era por la desenfrenada carrera, pero no podía ser, dado que él estaba habituado a correr,…buscó apoyo en una de las columnas del estacionamiento mientras se recuperaba,…y trató de ubicar a Lisa con la mirada,….

A esa hora el lugar estaba casi desierto, así que no le fue difícil encontrarla….o mejor dicho encontrarlos

* * *

-¡son hermosas!…pero ¿Cómo?-Lisa admiraba el hermoso ramo, mientras se preguntaba la forma en la cual Mark había conseguido flores tan hermosas en esa época y sobre todos en esas circunstancias

-¿Cómo las conseguí?…pues uno tiene sus recursos…y para complacer a una persona tan especial como tú ¡nada es demasiado!... ¡solo mándelo y pondré el mundo a sus pies! Mi bella dama…-hizo una teatral reverencia

* * *

Allí estaban ellos, Mark haciendo una caravana y Lisa con un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus manos….ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia…él le dijo algún tipo de broma y pareció que ella le sonreía…

Rick entrecerró los ojos con furia…ante sus ojos por primera vez podía ver a alguien intentando ocupar su lugar,….porque ese lugar era suyo, no importaba que él aún no hubiese hablado claramente con ella… ¡ese lugar era suyo! Y no iba a permitir que un recién llegado se lo arrebatase

Apretó los puños con fuerza, levantó la cabeza y nuevamente los observó:…Mark le dio un empujoncito juguetón con el hombro, y ella en vez de molestarse y apartarlo, se ruborizó....después ambos se subieron al auto y se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar

Aquello era más de lo que él podía soportar,…así que salió de detrás de la columna y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso en el camino del coche,…su mente no hacia nada más que decirle que no debía dejarlos ir juntos

* * *

-¡Llegamos tarde hoy, señores Sterling!- los recibió jovialmente Rita Hamilton, la encargada del lugar

-Lo sentimos señorita Hamilton….pero se presentaron problemas…usted entiende…-explicó Max

-Si, claro que lo entiendo

-¡¿Cómo está Dana?!- preguntó Miriya

-¡Maravillosamente!....es una niña sumamente inteligente…-dudó un poco antes de continuar-…solo que últimamente ha estado un poco retraída,…como si algo la preocupara…¿ustedes han notado algo?

* * *

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!... – Mark frenó bruscamente, evitando por muy poco el llevarse al líder Skull por delante

- ¡HUNTER!... ¿buscas volver al hospital o qué?- lo increpó Lisa al reconocerlo

-Lisa… ¡Bájate!...-se dirigió a Lisa ignorando por completo a McGill-…necesito hablar contigo...

Lisa y Mark se miraron entre si, asombrados por la actitud del joven piloto

-Lisa…no me escuchaste… ¡BÁJATE!-volvió a insistir conteniendo a duras penas las ganas que tenía de sacarla de ese auto aunque fuera por la fuerza

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…así que hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar

Rick fue hacia la puerta del coche y la abrió

-…te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo

-Ella no quiere hacerlo, Hunter- Intervino Mark, intentando mantener la calma-…por qué…no nos dejas en paz

-Tú no te metas…esto es entre Lisa y yo…

-No creas que voy a dejar que la trates así delante de mío- Mark salió del auto, ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar lo que dejaron pendiente en casa de Lisa, pero ella velozmente se puso en medio de ellos, sujetando a Rick de un brazo antes que se fuera contra McGill

- ¡Ya basta!....no voy a soportar otro espectáculo…estamos en instalaciones militares…si a ustedes no les importa el escándalo, a mí si me importa- Lisa se impuso ante ellos

* * *

_-Yo la amo…¿pero de qué sirve eso?… -_ pensaba Max mientras caminaban hacia la salida_-¿de que me sirve quererla tanto?... Si no somos capaces de comunicarnos y esto se nos va muriendo_

Miró hacia ella y contempló a su niña durmiendo en los brazos de Miriya

_-lo peor de todo…. es que esto está afectando a Dana_

* * *

-…Mark, por favor discúlpame….no quiero nuevos escándalos….así que voy con él

-¿La oíste?…ella se viene conmigo…así que márchate- le dijo con aire triunfal

-¡Compórtate, Rick!- Lisa lo hizo callar temerosa de que nuevamente se trenzaran a golpes

-Bien…me voy….pero quiero que sepas que lo hago solo por ti…y para evitar un escándalo en el cual tú serías la más perjudicada- explicó Mark antes de subir a su auto y alejarse del lugar

* * *

Lisa molesta abandonó el estacionamiento seguida de cerca por el capitán Hunter

-¡Oye…Lisa, espérame!

-¡se acabó!…¡esta es la última que me haces!…- Se volvió hacia él despidiendo fuego en su mirada-…¡tú eres historia!

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?… ¿deseabas mucho irte con el "modelo de comercial de pasta de dientes - le preguntó con ironía, utilizando el sobrenombre que le habían dado en la Base, por la sonrisa que parecía inalterable en su rostro

-…hizo bien en irse antes de que arruinase "su carrera"-dijo golpeando su puño cerrado contra la mano abierta, en una seña por demás evidente

-¡No digas nada! ¿Cómo pudiste actuar de esa forma, Rick?....¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que solo porque tú lo quieres, yo deba dejar a Mark plantado?

-lo hiciste... ¿no es así?

-Si lo he hecho ha sido sólo para evitar un escándalo…lo correcto hubiera sido llamar a seguridad ¡y mandarte arrestado!

-Aun puedes hacerlo

-¡No me desafíes, no tientes tu suerte conmigo! Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque hemos sido... amigos... por mucho tiempo. No me desafíes, Hunter…porque perderías la partida. Te lo aseguro.

-tienes toda la razón…pero deja explicarte…tengo un motivo para actuar como lo que hice…- tomó su mano e intentó llevarla a un sitio más adecuado -…ven conmigo….quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

-¡No!...- hizo que le soltara la mano-…no tengo la paciencia, ni el ánimo para oírte…

-Pero, Lisa

-Ya conseguiste lo que querías, no me fui con él…ahora deseo estar sola- se alejó de él en dirección de la puerta principal

Rick iba a seguirla, cuando el insistente sonido de su celular lo detuvo

-¡Capitán Hunter al habla!- contestó con fastidio-… ¿Señorita Hamilton?…si…si…disculpe…se me hizo tarde, voy de inmediato por ella- cortó la comunicación-…se me olvidó por completo, tengo que ir por Megan

Dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta de Lisa, que ya había conseguido un taxi ayudada por el guardia de la puerta

* * *

Mark se alejaba a toda prisa de la Base, nunca lo habían desairado de esa forma

- _Pensé que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan… conseguir que me perdonara, regalarle las rosas……después llevarla a cenar….¡todo iba a ser perfecto!...¡¿qué pasó?!_ -pensaba con frustración-…_. ¡no lo entiendo!…Hunter se comportó tan inmaduro montando esa escenita de celos…. prácticamente hizo un berrinche…y Lisa se fue con él_…

Bufó molesto tratando de olvidar el incidente y concentrarse en el camino

_-No puede ser que esto esté pasándome nuevamente…_-buscó un lugar adecuado y parqueó su auto-…_aún recuerdo toda la envidia que le tenía a Karl, cuando él era el dueño de tus pensamientos…te veía mirarlo y no podía evitar el hacerlo…de todas la mujeres con las que he tenido que ver… jamás ninguna me ha mirado así,…y sin querer empecé a desear que miraras a mí de esa forma…. _

-…en ese entonces no hice nada por respeto a mi primo…ahora es distinto…-apretó una de las rosas del ramo que Lisa había dejado olvidado en su prisa-…Se que en estos momentos tengo todo en mi contra, porque ahora todos tus pensamientos son para él…se nota demasiado…tanto que hasta él parece haberse dado cuenta, solo así se justifica que haya actuado de esa forma…pero cuando yo me propongo algo, jamás dejo de cumplirlo

* * *

Rick estaba demasiado agotado para dormir, era como si hubiera pasado más allá de la necesidad de descansar. Y la fría lluvia que golpeaba en el tejado de su pequeña casa parecía igualar el ritmo de su corazón agitado

Ya había terminado el informe que presentaría ante Lisa y ahora intentaba enfocar sus pensamientos en el trabajo,…al menos eso intentaba…primero se abocó al incidente ocurrido con Greer y sus conjeturas…para después enfocarse en el paradero de los malcontentos; los últimos informes de Inteligencia apuntaban a una ruta de retirada hacia el sur. Pero Rick se preguntó hacia dónde, mientras repasaba los informes y mapas

–¿en algún lugar de lo que solía ser México, o el diezmado canal panameño, o las selvas amazónicas? ¿Dónde se esconden y cual será su próximo movimiento?...Azonia era su segunda al mando, ¿ahora estará al frente?…

Perdió el interés en esto después de un rato y se echó de espaldas sobre la cama, todavía con su uniforme, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tuve que abrir así mi bocota?...nuevamente lo eché todo a perder –se preguntó, llegando por fin al centro de su confusión

-Lisa tiene razón, no estoy actuando de forma adecuada…pero sé que detrás de la reina del hielo, existe un corazón apasionado…un corazón que voy a ganarme– murmuró, con una sonrisa arrogante. – Y yo te voy a demostrar de lo que Rick Hunter es capaz cuando se propone algo…

* * *

Otro día comenzaba en Macross y Lisa como de costumbre llegaba entre las primeras a la Base. Se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina para evitar cualquier encuentro con Rick pese a que su turno comenzaría más tarde, abrió la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar sobre él una carpeta con el informe oficial del incidente del día anterior, junto a una caja de regalo

De la impresión inicial, pasó a la curiosidad…la examinó con mucho cuidado...tenía una tarjeta

-…¡¿crees que podrás ganarme con un regalo?!…-comentó al reconocer la letra

Retiró la tarjeta y la leyó

-…"Esta vez el mensaje no es en clave Morse… ¿Eres capaz de descifrarlo?"

Por un momento dudó en que hacer.

-Debería devolvérsela sin siquiera abrirla…

Jugó con la idea, pero la nota era prácticamente un reto, así que la curiosidad pudo más y la abrió, dentro de la caja estaba acomodado un sencillo ramillete de flores, envuelto en papel metálico y celofán

_-Son flores….y…esa fragancia…_ –aspiró profundamente y reconoció mezclado en el aroma de las flores, el de la loción de su piloto favorito y deseó poder perderse en ella. La vista de tan hermosos colores, le quitó todo el enojo. Volvió a leer la nota

-¡Así que este es un mensaje!.... –comenzó a ordenarlas en un florero mientras intentaba recordar su significado-…hummm… el dandelión_…¿qué significaba?_

Hizo un poco de memoria

_-…."¡tengo celos!"…-_Sonrió y siguió con su tarea-…campanillas…_"compadécete de mí"…._crisantemos rojos_…"te quiero"…_

-¡¿Te quiero?!...."Tengo celos…compadécete de mí…te quiero"… - repasó emocionada el mensaje encerrado en las sencillas flores

* * *

De regreso a su casa, el capitán Rick Hunter sonreía pensando en la cara de Lisa, cuando descifrara su mensaje floral

_- …ya sabía que algún día me serviría de algo el dichoso librito de "Las flores y su significado"….y conociendo TODA su cultura capitana Hayes,…de seguro ya lo descifró…._

Volvió a felicitarse a si mismo por la idea, había madrugado para tener todo listo, pero valía la pena

_-… ¡cualquiera puede comprar una docena de rosas rojas!_…_o si es un presumido hasta la tienda entera…..¡cualquiera sin un mínimo de inspiración puede hacerlo!...-_ dirigió venenosos pensamientos hacia su rival-_….apuesto a que le gané esta….y eso completa la primera parte de la "operación romper el hielo"_

Llegó pronto a su casa, su turno no comenzaría sino en unas cuantas horas y pensó en dormir un poco antes de preparar el desayuno y ocuparse Megan

* * *

En los laboratorios de la Base, Germán Fernández, jefe del grupo técnico que tenía como tarea la investigación del atentado, hacía un importante descubrimiento

-¡No puede ser posible!....Marie, necesito que veas esto- llamó a su ayudante

Ella observó por un largo momento la pieza, mientras Fernández buscaba entre sus apuntes

-Se que ese dibujo lo he visto antes…por aquí...en algún lugar

-Parece el dibujo de una flor- comentó su ayudante- aunque no identifico el tipo

-Si…y ese fragmento es parte de la carlinga

-¿Lo habrá grabado Greer?

-Si se tratase de la figura de una chica o cualquier adorno por el estilo, lo entendería…pero Greer no es el tipo de hombres que dibujaría una flor en su VT…-comentó mientras continuaba con su búsqueda-…aquí está…ya lo encontré…se trata…¡DE LA FLOR DE LA VIDA!

* * *

El segundo al mando de Azonia, Grel, le informó a su comandante que había problemas en pie. Azonia estaba obsesionada por su derrota y la muerte de Khyron a manos de los micronianos y como consecuencia, ingería poderosas cantidades de hojas secas de la Flor de la Vida, al igual que otrora lo había hecho Khyron; por eso Grel se preparaba para lo peor.

-…el descontento en nuestras filas está creciendo

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por rumores, Grel – Azonia contestó desde el monitor, pero Grel insistió.

-Es mucho peor que eso, señora. ¡ se está hablando de desertar!

Azonia se irguió con los puños apretados.

-¡¿Desertar?!

-¡Si, señora! -contestó bruscamente Grel-. Eso es lo que escuché. Y no sólo unos cuantos

-¡Suficiente! -gritó Azonia, y después sonrió con desprecio- Todos están perdiendo la cabeza por la muerte de Lord Khyron...

-... tal vez lo mejor sería que usted olvide sus planes y retorne para imponer el orden

-No puedo hacerlo…me costó mucho llegar a donde estoy y no voy a dar un paso atrás, hasta que logre mi venganza

-Entonces…¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ella descargó su puño.

-¡dejémoslos! ¡Dejémoslos perecer por su propia estupidez!.... ¡Khyron ya no está, pero su memoria prevalecerá! ¡yo viviré para ver destruidos a todos los que tuvieron que ver con su muerte! ¡Y la desgracia se avecina para cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino!

* * *

Era entrada la mañana cuando Rick despertó a instancias de su pequeña hermana, quien le exigía el cumplir con el castigo impuesto, por haber llegado tarde a recogerla la noche anterior

Ya en la cocina, comenzó a batir la mezcla, pero tener a Megan observándolo, lo ponía algo nervioso.

-No eres muy bueno cocinando… ¿no es así?- preguntó la pequeña con una media sonrisa

-Soy bueno en lo importante

-¿Acaso no es importante saber cocinar?

-Sabes una cosa…calladita te ves más bonita

-Hmmff

-¡No me hagas gestos!

-¿Y después iremos a ver a Gerson?

-Si, después iremos a verlo

Estaba consiguiendo una mezcla perfecta, cuando por inercia movió el tazón, haciendo que la masa salpicara ensuciando la mesa

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada! -dijo Rick seriamente, pero al mirarla fue él quien comenzó a reírse, el salpicón la había alcanzado- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!…ahí tienes tus dichosas tostadas francesas…las quieres así o les espolvoreo canela

-¡No te burles! -Le dijo realmente molesta mientras buscaba una toalla con que limpiarse-…¡eso lo hiciste a propósito!

-Lo siento,…no fue al intento… perdóname- se inclinó para ayudarla a limpiarse-…aunque te ves graciosa con la pasta en el rostro

-Eres malo…muy malo conmigo-hizo un puchero, mientras se apartaba de él, haciendo que se sintiera culpable

-Vamos no es para tanto… fue un accidente... además solo es un poco de masa,….¡estás exagerando!

-Si…pues vamos a ver que te parece un poco de harina, hermanito

Ni los reflejos de piloto de combate, de los que tanto se enorgullecía pudieron evitar que el paquete de harina que estaba en la mesa, convertida en proyectil diera de lleno en su rostro

-Megan Hunter….¿cómo te atreves?- alcanzó a decir sofocado por el polvo blanco

-Eso es por reírte de mí….-contestó satisfecha echando a correr-…pero tenías razón…te ves muy gracioso con toda esa harina en la cara

-Ven acá…voy a matarte

La persiguió por toda la cocina y la sala de la casa militar, el juego lo divertía, así que no ponía todo de sí para atraparla, era mejor darle un espacio para que pudiera evadirlo

El juego se interrumpió cuando el sonido del timbre, repiqueteó en el lugar

-¡Fin del juego!- dijo mientras tomaba un toalla para limpiarse el rostro-…Megan…ve a asearte al baño

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, presintiendo de quien se trataba. La abrió y se encontró con la persona a quien si le hubiesen dado a escoger hubiera deseado no volver a ver nunca

-¡Buenos días, Rick!- Jessica lo saludó emocionada

* * *

Azonia cortó la comunicación y condujo su vehículo de retorno a la ciudad

-No cejaré hasta acabar con quienes te destruyeron…sobretodo con el que piloteaba el VT que te dio muerte…Rick Hunter, desearás morir antes que sufrir lo que te tengo preparado…

* * *

Han intentado consolarlo de tantas formas…ha escuchado decir que es joven,…que la vida continúa…y que olvidará…. Lo único que consiguen como respuesta es una risa amarga…

Ve su nombre tallado en la fría piedra y piensa que el suyo también debería estar escrito junto al de ella

Las lágrimas ya no brotan de sus ojos

-…._nada es para siempre….hasta las lágrimas se acaban…_

Desde aquel fatídico día todo su mundo se ha vuelto gris….no ve más colores,…no puede diferenciarlos….todo se ha tornado gris, como su vida

Los días de Víctor Manuel Estrada transcurren dolorosamente…noches intranquilas…donde sueños alternan con pesadillas,…sueños que repiten los momentos de felicidad…tiempos que se antojan demasiado lejanos…cuando la felicidad completa, parecía estar al alcance de sus dedos…sueños de los cuales no quiere despertar…

Pesadillas... donde se repiten los últimos momentos a su lado…la lenta agonía que era la suya propia

Pero lo peor era despertar…porque cuando abría sus ojos, se encontraba otra vez en la soledad de su departamento...debiendo enfrentar la realidad…Iris ya no estaba y no volvería nunca

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar en privado...¡AHORA!...-indicó Rick cerrando la puerta tras suyo, para evitar que Megan los escuchase

-Entiendo…me retiro…- Martha que estaba acompañando a Jessie hizo ademán de dejarlos solos

-No...no tienes que irte Martha- Jessica la detuvo-….-Ella es mi amiga Martha, es como mi hermana...y no tiene por qué irse

-¡Como quieras!....no me importa…-todos se dirigieron al patio posterior de la vivienda

-Ahora dime…¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUIERES SABER?!...

-¡¿Por qué se fueron huyendo?!…. ¡¿por qué no me buscaste para contarme lo que ocurría?!¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?!….....¡¡DÍMELO!!

Jessica bajó la cabeza, aparentemente incapaz de responder a sus cuestionamientos, fue entonces que su amiga Martha intervino

-¡ELLA NO QUISO HACERLO ASÍ!…

-¡¡NO LE DIGAS NADA!!...- Jessica la interrumpió tomándola de un brazo-…eso no me ayudará…

-¡NO!…¡él te ha estado culpando por mucho tiempo!....y es momento que sepa la verdad…-lo encaró, resuelta-…Jessie nunca quiso dejarte…se vio obligada a hacerlo….ella tuvo que ir tras su madre....porque sabía que estaba asustada por la muerte de tu padre y quería abortar

-Yo…no lo sabía…-Rick se sintió confuso ante la explicación, por un breve momento no supo que actitud tomar

-Todo este tiempo has estado culpándola sin ninguna razón…-Martha continúo con su reproche-…porque todo lo que hizo…lo hizo solo por protegerla…

-¡¿CÓMO PODÍA ADIVINARLO?!.... además… ¿por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo antes de buscarme para contarme lo ocurrido?

-¿PARA QUÉ?... –preguntó con tono resentido-…..para que me trataras de la forma en la que lo hiciste cuando volvimos a vernos….ya me di cuenta de que fue un error el buscarte…así que…¡ENTRÉGAMELA Y OLVÍDATE DE QUE EXISTIMOS!… ¡NINGUNA DE LAS DOS TE NECESITAMOS!

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Espero seguir captando su atención…nos leemos la próxima semana


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 16**

A esa hora el Setup se encontraba casi desierto, Rick y Jessica entraron al lugar y buscaron una mesa apartada

La explicación de Martha lo había dejado confuso, así que la había llevado a ese lugar, para poder hablar con calma y solucionar las cosas

Mientras Jessie bebía del café que había pedido, Rick la contemplaba sin decidir aún que acción tomar

-_Definitivamente no puedo confiar en ella,…cada vez que habla…siento que me dice solo mentiras…-_inconscientemente evocó el pasado_-…es gracioso hubo un tiempo en que ella era la persona en la que más confiaba…ahora pienso que nunca fue sincera conmigo…_

Suspiró hondamente buscando alejar los recuerdos, mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de zanjar el asunto

-Voy a ser directo….tu explicación no me convence del todo…lo siento…pero ten en cuenta que después de lo pasado, me es difícil volver a confiar en ti

- Rick…yo…

-No…no necesitas volver a explicarme las cosas…todo ha quedado claro…

-Entiendo…tienes razón en desconfiar…hice las cosas muy mal…pero si me das la oportunidad de resarcirme…- buscó en su bolso-…he estado guardando esto hace tiempo…toma es para ti- le extendió un sobre

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó a tiempo de tomar el sobre entre sus manos

-¡solo ábrelo!

Rick abrió el sobre y extrajo su contenido

-¿Pero qué significa esto? - Rick contemplaba anonadado el papel entre sus manos

* * *

Lisa había dejado hace pocos minutos el Puente y se encontraba en su oficina revisando informes. El almirante Gloval ya había retornado de su inspección al satélite fábrica, pero su presencia fue requerida de inmediato ante el consejo en Monumento, por lo cual ella aun se encontraba a cargo de la Base

El trabajo era agotador, así que decidió darse un pequeño respiro para servirse una taza de café

Mientras lo tomaba, sus ojos fueron capturados por el sencillo ramo de flores que adornaba su escritorio, recordando nuevamente el mensaje que encerraban

-_ …solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta

-¡Adelante!

-¡Lisa!-la comandante Grant ingresó al lugar-…venía a entregarte estos informes que…

Claudia se detuvo al notar la forma soñadora en que Lisa observaba el ramo de flores, se quedó así un rato, adivinando quien era el culpable de que la capitana Hayes se encontrara en pleno vuelo sin necesidad de un VT

-¿Solicita permiso para aterrizar, capitana Hayes?

-Oh…Claudia…disculpa,…siéntate por favor- dijo Lisa despertando de su momentánea ensoñación

-Gracias Lisa,…disculpa la interrupción pero se trata de algo importante

-¿Qué sucede?

Le extendió unas carpetas con el rótulo de confidencial

-Los técnicos ya hicieron un informe final,…nos encontramos frente a un atentado…

-¡¡Dios!!…-Lisa tomó las carpetas y las revisó rápidamente-…esperaba que solo se tratase de un desperfecto

-Afortunadamente el almirante retornará esta tarde

* * *

Jessica continuaba con su explicación

- …yo no sabía que mi madre se llevaba consigo todo el dinero de la caja de tu padre…cuando me enteré ya era tarde…estábamos en otra ciudad…-expuso nerviosamente-…ella me explicó que necesitaba ese dinero para nosotras…y en su estado no quise alterarla más…

Los ojos de Rick alternaban entre el cheque y Jessica

-…sé que solo es una pequeña parte…pero hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles…y es todo lo que pude juntar- concluyó la rubia

El piloto comenzó a romper el cheque en pedazos, ante la mirada atónita de Jessica

-Rick…¡¡no hagas eso!!

No la escuchó, solo continuó, rompiéndolo, hasta que únicamente quedaron minúsculos pedazos derramados sobre la mesa. No estaba enojado, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... –preguntó anonadada-… ¡solo para tener excusas para seguir odiándome!

-No te odio, Jessica…-explicó con calma-…yo entiendo que usaron ese dinero para mantenerse y para cuidar de Megan,…si me lo hubieran dicho, yo mismo les hubiera pedido que lo tomaran

-Entonces ¿comprendiste todo?- preguntó esperanzada-….dejarás de culparme… ¿ya me perdonaste?

-Haré el intento de dejar todo eso en el pasado-declaró Hunter sinceramente-….y tratar de que seamos amigos…por el bien de Megan

Jessica sonrió complacida

* * *

-Si señor, lo haré de inmediato- Lisa cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Claudia

-Comandante Grant,…el almirante Gloval …debemos convocar a una reunión para esta misma tarde

* * *

-Ahora quisiera hablar contigo acerca de Megan….- tragó saliva antes de continuar-…todos estos días que he pasado con ella han sido…maravillosos,…te confieso que esa enana se ha metido en mi corazón… …debe ser el llamado de la sangre

-Ella es así…es muy fácil el llegar a quererla,…me alegra mucho que se hayan entendido-sonrió con emoción contenida-…ahora que nos traslademos a Monumento, puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras

-¿Realmente es necesario que te la lleves a Monumento?

-Pero, Rick ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Ella es mi hermana y quiero formar parte de su vida…quiero velar por ella….- empezó a explicarse-…y tus viajes constantes no te permiten estar a su lado todos los días…dime sinceramente ¿hace cuánto que no la veías?

-¡No iras a reclamarme también eso!….yo estaba muy ocupada tratando de conseguir este traslado…por eso no pude ir a verla…pero no la deje abandonada

-No te estoy reclamando nada, sé que estuvo bien cuidada-Rick trataba de mantener el tono conciliador-…lo que quiero pedirte…es que por favor, no te la lleves a Monumento….al menos no por ahora

La sonrisa de Jessica se hizo plena, no había previsto que las cosas se le facilitaran tanto

* * *

Ya era la hora de la reunión y Lisa se dirigió a la sala de juntas acompañada de Claudia Grant, en el camino se encontraron con Germán Fernández, el jefe de los técnicos que se hacían cargo de la investigación del atentado

-Ingeniero Fernández….leí su informe preliminar, y sinceramente estoy preocupada

-Lo entiendo, y lo estará más aún

-¿pero es que hay más?-preguntó preocupada Claudia

- …todas sus dudas serán respondidas en la reunión

-Como de costumbre, guardas lo más impresionante para el final, Fernández- comentó una potente voz a sus espaldas

Los tres se volvieron sorprendidos,….el ingeniero Fernández sonrió francamente al reconocer a un viejo amigo

-¡Viejo sabueso!...¡¡¡Diablos!!!...¡no pudieron enviarnos a alguien mejor!- se acercó a palmearle la espalda-…capitana Hayes…comandante Grant…quiero presentarles al Mayor Harold Estrada…el mejor oficial de inteligencia que he tenido el gusto en conocer

Lisa lo miro atentamente, era bastante alto, ojos oscuros, cabellos castaños con algunas canas prematuras en las sienes,

-Mayor Estrada…- lo saludó militarmente- Es un placer conocerlo

-Mucho gusto, capitana Hayes…-devolvió el saludo-….Comandante Grant, es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo- dijo saludando a Claudia

-Lo mismo digo Mayor,…aun recuerdo su invalorable ayuda cuando me encontraba en la academia- lo saludó sonriendo

-Fueron buenos tiempos

* * *

El capitán Rick Hunter caminaba por la pista de aterrizaje, conversando animadamente con Max Sterling mientras se dirigían a la oficina de campo del Skull

-…le mandé de regalo….un ramo de flores…dandeliones, campanillas y crisantemos- comentó animado

-Pero, Rick…esas flores son demasiado sencillas….debiste mandarle…no sé… ¡un ramo de rosas rojas!….las florerías aún deben estar cerradas por lo del último ataque,…pero estoy seguro que los chicos de la oficina de medio ambiente podrían haberte dado una mano

-No le mandé esas flores solo porque era difícil encontrar flores de otro tipo…lo hice porque son flores que podrá encontrar en cualquier lugar…en un parque,…en una plaza…en el campo…donde sea…- le puso una mano en el hombro fraternalmente y continuó con su explicación- …y continuaré haciéndolo de la misma forma….lo que quiero es que adonde vaya, esté donde esté…exista algo que haga que se acuerde de mi, aunque no quiera hacerlo

-¿sentar dominio y presencia?

-¡¡Exacto!!

-¿piensa utilizar tácticas de guerra, capitán Hunter?- preguntó Max divertido

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, amigo….y en cuanto a tu sugerencia, tienes razón voy a pedir ayuda a los amigos de medio ambiente, porque quisiera regalarle a Lisa unos pensamientos

-¿Unos pensamientos?

-Sabes…una leyenda cuenta que un joven cortó estas flores para su amada,…

-…pero la muerte lo sorprendió antes de poder entregárselas- completó Max

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Esas historias son siempre así….las historias trágicas son las más recordadas

-¿Me dejarás terminar?

-Continúa

-Bueno…sus últimas palabras fueron " solo pienso en ti"…por eso encierran un mensaje de recuerdo y nostalgia, pero también de amor…y cada una de acuerdo a su color tiene además un mensaje distinto como por ejemplo…

-ahhh….-el fingido y exagerado suspiro de Max lo interrumpió-…si te oyeras a ti mismo Rick,…estarías exigiendo las botas que me pediste hace unas semanas

-¡¡MAX!!

-Perdón jefe…es que nunca esperé verte actuando así….se nota que te pegó duro

-¡Atiende a lo que dices o usaré los cordones para ahorcarte a ti!

-¡no te molestes!

-solo por eso…esta vez te toca a ti invitar los refrescos- lo acercó a la máquina expendedora que se encontraba dentro del hangar del Skull

Max asintió y se acercó a la máquina, depositó las monedas, eligió los sabores, y le dio un golpe en el extremo superior derecho,…inmediatamente dos latas salieron

Mientras las tomaban, Max recordó como esa rutina se había convertido en una tradición dentro del Skull

A poco tiempo de incorporada Miriya al escuadrón, ella había tenido una "diferencia" con la máquina, dejando como resultado una máquina expendedora completamente dañada.

Nadie había querido acusarla, mucho menos su esposo que había sido testigo directo del hecho y todo parecía destinado a ser cubierto por el manto del misterio. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, fue la misma Miriya quien al día siguiente se presentó ante el capitán Hunter a confesar el hecho.

La reparación corrió por cuenta de la agresora, pero la máquina nunca volvió a funcionar correctamente, así que se hizo rutina el golpearla de esa forma y en ese lugar para que funcionara.

Todos tomaron el hecho con humor, esto porque la gente ajena al escuadrón no podía hacer que esa máquina funcionara, entre ellos decían que esa máquina solo respondía al "toque" de un Skull

Casualmente Rick recordaba lo mismo

-¿Alguien le enseñó a McGill a usar esta máquina?-preguntó Hunter con un dejo de preocupación en la voz

-No….nadie lo hizo…-comentó satisfecho-…te hubiera gustado verlo peleándose con ella…incluso intentó que la retiraran para poner una nueva, o traer un robovendedor de Petit Cola

-¡¡Esos pedazos de chatarra buenos para nada!!...¡sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Ya recuerdo!… ¡tú no te llevas bien con esas cosas!- comentó Max sonriendo,…le agrada estar con Rick, por momentos se olvidaba de sus propios problemas concentrado en los de su amigo

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina, la atención de Rick se centró en un sobre cerrado que se encontraba en su escritorio. Por el membrete venía de las oficinas centrales… que de hecho venía de la oficina de la capitana Hayes.

Abrió el sobre…y leyó la nota en donde se solicitaba su presencia para una reunión de emergencia.

- ¿De qué se trata, Rick? –preguntó Max, al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción

- Es de la oficina de Lisa…hay una reunión…-fue hacia su casillero personal, para buscar una de sus mejores chaquetas-…al menos podré verla y hablar con ella…aunque solo sea algo oficial

-Solo cuida lo que dices- le recomendó mientras lo observaba tratar de poner un poco de orden en su rebelde pelo-…no sé por qué cuando están juntos buscan motivos para pelear…esas pasiones tormentosas son de cuidado

-¡¡STERLING!!

-Solo era una preocupación- dijo encogiendo los hombros

-¡De lo único que debes preocuparte…es de no aparecer como voluntario en los grupos de reconstrucción! – Lo amenazó antes de dirigirse a la salida. - ¡Te veo al rato!

Max sonrió mientras veía a su amigo salir corriendo de la oficina. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Rick, jamás lo había visto tan decidido… ¡y tan enamorado!

* * *

EL capitán Hunter entró directamente al salón de juntas

- Capitán Hunter reportándose -saludó formalmente- Me fue informado que se solicitaba mi presencia en este lugar

- Descanse, capitán. –el almirante Gloval lo recibió formalmente – Tome asiento por favor.

Rick así lo hizo y la junta prosiguió. Él en realidad no sabía el motivo por el que lo habían requerido, conjeturando solo que se trataba del accidente del día anterior

Miró en torno y comprobó que a excepción de Lisa, Claudia, el ingeniero Fernández y el coronel Maistroff el resto de los oficiales presentes le eran completamente desconocidos

Le entregaron una carpeta con el logotipo de la RDF y el membrete de confidencial, Rick la abrió y en el interior encontró el orden del día

Por lo que leyó en aquellos documentos, los temas a tratar eran analizar el último ataque, el informe de avances del proyecto SDF-2 y acciones a tomar a raíz del último atentado

_-¡¿Atentado?!....entonces ¡está confirmado!_

* * *

Para Jessica que Rick la hubiera realmente perdonado o solo aceptado su presencia por el bien de Megan le daba igual.

-_Ya sabía yo, que Megan se lo ganaría de inmediato…y el amenazar con llevármela lejos lo ablandó de inmediato-_Se felicitó a si misma por su astucia.

Ahí estaba ella, sirviéndole la merienda a Megan, leche y galletas.

Rick y Jessica habían acordado que Megan se quedaría a vivir con Rick, mientras ella hacía los arreglos para instalarse definitivamente en Macross

_-Al fin tendré la oportunidad de recuperarlo_- Ante la sola idea comenzó a danzar por la salita

-¿Estás feliz, Jessie?- preguntó Megan inocentemente mientras daba cuenta de las galletas

-¡Oh, sí, sí!.... ¡Estoy muy feliz mi amor, muy feliz!... ¡Muy pronto volveremos a ser una familia completa!

Se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Después la tomó de las manos, y la hizo girar con ella por la habitación del hotel

Giraron y rieron hasta quedar cansadas, cayendo exhaustas en el sofá

_-Al fin estaremos juntos, Rick….solo es cuestión de tiempo_

Atrajo a Megan, y la abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

La reunión se extendía más de lo previsto, así que por decisión unánime se optó por dividir el grupo en comisiones, las cuales trabajarían en las oficinas contiguas.

Ante la desilusión de Hunter, Lisa y él fueron asignados a comisiones distintas.

La capitana Hayes y su grupo de trabajo se retiraron para tratar el tema SDF-2, el almirante y su entorno se dirigieron a la sala de video conferencias

Solo el Mayor Estrada, el capitán Hunter y el ingeniero Fernández se quedaron en el lugar para analizar cuestiones de seguridad a raíz del último atentado

* * *

En uno de los centros de acogida de Macross Gerson Reyes, recibía una esperada visita

-¡¡GERSON!!- Megan soltándose del brazo de Jessica corrió hacia su amigo

-¡Megan!... ¡te extrañé mucho piojito!- dijo a tiempo de abrazarla y aprovechar para despeinarla un poco

-¡Y yo a ti!…quise venir antes pero Ricky no pudo traerme

-¡No te preocupes, lo entiendo!....además tu hermano me dejó muy bien recomendado y ayer me llamó varias veces para saber si necesitaba algo…hasta las voluntarias me preguntaron si era familiar suyo- comentó apenado

Después se volvió hacia las mujeres que se habían quedado en la puerta de la habitación

-¡HASTA QUE SE DIGNARON VENIR A VER SI SIGO VIVO!- comentó Gerson aludiendo a la presencia de Jesica y de su hermana Martha

-¡No digas eso hermanito!...yo estuve muy preocupada por ti- Martha se acercó a él

-¡Quisiera creerlo!- replicó ofendido, volviendo el rostro hacia la pared para no verla

-Pero, Gerson…-Martha estaba visiblemente apenada-…es verdad

-Vamos…no trates así a tu hermana, Gerson…- Jessica intervino -…es verdad que ella estuvo muy preocupada por ti

-¡Como sea!... ¡no es que me interese mucho!-el jovencito continúo con la pose ofendida-…ya asumí, que a ella le importa más el estar junto a ti…que con su verdadera familia

-No le hagan caso…no lo dice en serio- Megan lo disculpó y después miró a Gerson con reproche- tú no deberías tratar así a tu hermana

-Lo hago porque se lo merece

* * *

-…y esto es lo que más me preocupa- El ingeniero Fernández distribuyó las fotos con la imagen grabada en la carlinga de la nave de John Greer

-Esta imagen me es familiar…pero no recuerdo de donde- comentó Hunter

-Es la flor de la vida- indicó el Mayor Estrada-…de acuerdo a nuestros informes sus hojas y flores secas, son consumidas por algunos miembros de la élite guerrera de los zentraedi…al parecer tiene algunos efectos alucinógenos y aumentan en gran medida la agresividad de quien los consume

Rick Hunter comprendía perfectamente que una raza dedicada solo a la confrontación requiera en algunos casos de ese tipo de "ayuda", para sobrellevarlo….no eran los únicos, en su mismo escuadrón había tenido que lidiar con el problema…y ni hablar de lo que ocurría con los civiles en los suburbios de Macross

-…pero en este caso pienso que la usaron como una marca…un sello….-el ingeniero Fernández se detuvo por un momento para hallar las palabras correctas-…alguien quiere dejar sentado que esa es obra suya

-…y eso solo tiene sentido…si es que busca repetir el ataque- completó Estrada

* * *

Martha Reyes apretó los puños con frustración, ante el anuncio que había hecho su hermano

-¡NO!…no voy a permitírtelo

-Ya soy lo suficientemente grandecito como para tomar mis decisiones, Martha

-¡NO!....tú no vas a alistarte…no lo permitiré

-Tarde tu reacción hermanita…ya presenté mi solicitud a la academia, y me aceptaron….¿o creías que vine por aquí, solo porque me mandaron llamar?

-¿Entonces tú también serás militar?...como mi hermano- preguntó Megan

-Si, pequeña…y espero algún día servir a sus órdenes

-¡NO!... ¡NO VAS A HACERLO!-intervino Jessica

-Perdona la descortesía – dijo en tono cínico- pero si la opinión de mi hermana me tiene sin cuidado…la tuya me importa menos, Jessica….además a ti ¿en qué te afecta mi decisión?

Jessica se abstuvo de contestar, solo pensaba en la molestia que iba a representar para ella el tener cerca de Rick a alguien como Gerson, alguien que la conocía muy bien.

* * *

Ninguno de los tres estaba contento con el informe que presentarían por parte de su comisión.

-Es solo un conjunto de conjeturas y especulaciones- comentó Estrada

-Al menos damos varias recomendaciones para subir los niveles de seguridad, señor -Rick intentó elevar un poco la moral del grupo-…es todo lo que se puede hacer por el momento

-Tiene razón, capitán Hunter- comentó Fernández

-Iré a consultar si las demás comisiones terminaron con su trabajo- Rick se incorporó de su asiento y fue a consultar con la secretaria a cargo

La reunión final aún no daba visos de comenzar, así que salió hacia la terraza del edificio, a tomar un poco de aire y para llamar a su hermana por el celular

-Aló…Jessica…si soy yo….por favor pásame con Megan

* * *

La comisión de la capitana Hayes había terminado con su labor

-Esto camina más lento que una tortuga artrítica, Claudia- comentó agotada

-…y aún resta la reunión general….apuesto a que eso también será largo…yo voy por un café… ¿me acompañas?

-No…prefiero tomar un poco de aire

* * *

-… ¿cómo estas, pequeña?....yo estoy aquí enfrascado en el trabajo…-Rick conversaba con su hermanita-….así que ya lo visitaste ¿cómo está?.... ¿le dijiste que lo que necesite, solo tiene que llamarme?....

Lisa se acercó a él por la espalda, sin que aparentemente lo notara

-…no princesa, lo siento, no puedo….es que en la semana se me hace difícil, pero el domingo prometo llevarte a donde tú quieras….

_-¿Con quien esta hablando?_- se preguntó Lisa

-….si palabra de honor…si no te cumplo, esta vez las tostadas francesas te las sirvo en la cama…

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-_…ya debo despedirme…creo que la reunión está por comenzar- consultó su reloj-…abrígate bien, que esta noche no estaré yo para arroparte

Cortó la llamada y se volvió para retornar a las oficinas

-¡¡Lisa!!

Se dio de lleno con la capitana Hayes, que lo contemplaba con mirada furiosa

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó confundido al ver su actitud

La respuesta que recibió, vino en forma de una mano que se estrelló en su rostro con violencia

-¡Nunca!... ¡nunca…vuelvas a hablarme, Hunter!- Lisa volvió sobre sus pasos hacia las oficinas

_-¿Y ahora qué hice?-_ se preguntó mientras se tocaba la adolorida mejilla

* * *

La reunión comenzó de inmediato

Lisa Hayes profesional como siempre se dedicó a explicar a los presentes, los avances que habían logrado dentro del proyecto del SDF-2

Para Rick sus palabras solo llegaban como un eco lejano, sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en lo ocurrido en la terraza momentos antes

Rememoró todo, buscando la razón para la actitud de Lisa…y la encontró

_-Mal entendió todo…y está…¡CELOSA!_

* * *

La reunión terminó más pronto de lo que se esperaba y todos salieron satisfechos.

La jornada laboral había concluido y Lisa Hayes se encaminó a su oficina, sola pues Claudia Grant fue requerida en la oficina del almirante Gloval

Aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido, así que cuando notó que era seguida, se volvió a su perseguidor para ponerlo en su lugar

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- ¿Dime qué te pasa… ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Rick

- Dímelo… ¿te gusta esa mujer?... ¿es bonita?...¿fue por ella que dejaste a Minmei?... - Lisa hablaba en tropel, con una mezcla de furia y nerviosismo

En la cabeza de Rick solo había una idea: ella estaba celosa y él tenía que aprovechar el momento.

Miró en torno, ya casi estaban junto a la puerta de la oficina de Lisa y a esa hora los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que la tomó de una mano y la jaló hacia interior de la oficina

-¡como te atreves a tratarme así!

- Te calmaré enseguida,…tus celos son infundados.

-¿Mis celos? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Rick dudó por un segundo, pero recobró el ánimo al sentir como la mano que tenía sujeta temblaba, lo mismo que los ojos verdes

-¿Por qué tiembla?... ¿A qué le tiene miedo, capitana Hayes?- le dijo en tono burlón, con el ánimo de retarla y hacer que perdiera el control

-¡¿Qué?! –La capitana Hayes lucía lista para incinerarlo con la mirada

-¿Me tienes miedo y por eso me huyes?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Yo creo que si!

-¡¡NO!!...¿po…por qué iba a tenerle miedo a chiquillo arrogante como tú?

-¡¿Nuevamente vamos a los insultos?!...sigue…no me importa porque ya descifré tu código

-No sé de lo que hablas….anda y busca a Minmei u otra de tus conquistas baratas….yo no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías- dijo Lisa mientras liberaba su mano y se dirigía a la puerta, jurando en su interior que lo odiaría por siempre si le hacía caso

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- preguntó Rick a sus espaldas

-¿Por qué preguntas tantas cosas?...- se volvió molesta-…¡suenas como un idiota!

-No ganas nada con eso, ya te dije que descifré tu código…y tus insultos me suenan a halagos

-¡Estas loco!

-¡Eso no lo niego!... ¿y sabes quien me tiene así?- le susurró en tono travieso acercándose nuevamente a ella

Lisa negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y sentía debilitarse sus fuerzas. Los ojos de Rick brillaban con una pasión que ella solo recordaba haber visto en el campo de batalla

-Sé lo que creíste escuchar…pero tengo una explicación para eso…fue un malentendido, pero me alegro de que haya ocurrido…porque así pude darme cuenta de que sientes lo mismo que yo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Lisa…yo te amo

Lisa se alejó a mirar por la ventana de su oficina

-¡No puedo creerte, Rick!...

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Tu afán de competir con Mark, está pasando del límite… ¡yo no soy un trofeo!…

Rick estalló en cólera

-¿Crees que te dije que te amaba solo por eso?

Lisa suspiró y se volvió hacia él

-Yo no soy para ti, Rick….yo quiero levantarme cada mañana y saber que tengo a alguien,…alguien que me ame,…alguien para quien yo sea lo más importante…

Hizo una pausa para intentar ordenar sus ideas

-…durante años…estuve esperando que miraras hacia mí…y te convirtieras en esa persona....-nuevamente le dio la espalda-…pero tú nunca me mirabas…

Fue en ese momento que al fin Rick comprendió todo lo que Lisa había sufrido durante ese tiempo

-…lo siento,…estaba equivocado,…estaba obsesionado,….buscando en otro lugar lo que ya tenía a mi alcance….¡perdóname!

-No es cuestión de perdonarte o no….lo único que quiero es que me dejes vivir mi vida…

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ella levantó la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-¡Porque ya estoy cansada!

-¿Te cansaste de mí?....-preguntó con miedo en la voz

-…me cansé de esperarte…

-… ¡no!... ¡eso no puedo creerlo! …. ¡nunca lo creeré!... ¡solo dices eso porque estás molesta!...-intentó nuevamente explicarse-…solo deja que te diga lo que pasó…y lo entenderás

Se acercó a ella e intentó tocar su mejilla

-… ¡no!...- se alejó de él antes de que la tocara-…ya me cansé de ser siempre quien tiene que esperar y comprender…ya no más…¡ya no lo soporto!…

-... ¿y por eso intentas cambiarme con McGill?,… ¡¿solo por eso?!

-¡NO!… ¡no es por eso!...Mark es una gran persona…… ¡y yo lo quiero!…

Rick, soltó una carcajada

-¡No sabes mentir!

-¡No te miento!…-Lisa cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza

-¡No te creo!

-¡No me importa si lo crees o no!

-….entonces… ¿podrías explicarme por qué lo eliges a él?,…. porque él y no yo….-Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, caminó lentamente hacia ella- -… ¡¿qué tiene de especial?!...

-Mark…Mark es…gentil…es todo un caballero….-dijo titubeante ante su cercanía

-…hmm….yo también…puedo ser gentil….- se lo dijo casi en un susurro, muy cerca de su rostro…

-… ¡él me ama!

-…no más de lo que yo te amo…y de lo que tú me amas…

-…no…yo no… -Lisa no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para volver a mentirle

- ¿No?

La mano de Rick, se elevó hasta llegar a la nuca de Lisa, por unos instantes pareció dudar,…pero una fuerza más poderosa, lo obligó a continuar

Acercó sus rostros, y rozó con sus labios los de ella.

- ¿No?- repitió de manera apenas audible.

-No…yo no… - alcanzó a balbucear

Rick sonrió con malicia

- Yo creo que sí….

- …no…- insistió Lisa

- …no seas terca – murmuró Rick, mientras convertía el ligero roce de sus labios en sutil beso.

Lisa estaba completamente estática, las caricias de Rick sobre su boca despertaban sensaciones que eran difíciles de controlar

-…ahora dime que me amas…

-…¡no!…-por un momento recobró el control he intentó alejarse de él

-… ¡voy a hacer que lo admitas!…- la tomó de los brazos y después de arrinconarla contra la pared, volvió a besarla primero con suavidad, para luego dar paso a una mayor pasión, abriéndose paso dentro de su boca

Lisa trató en vano de liberarse. Luego de unos segundos, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente, se separó de ella para mirarla triunfante.

- ¿Y bien?.... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Lisa lo miró…y luego le dio una violenta bofetada

Rick se sobó la adolorida mejilla, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente y volver a besarla

–Tienes que admitirlo… - comenzó a bajar por su mejilla dirigiéndose al cuello

Lisa no quería perder el control, y estaba muy cerca de hacerlo…así que aprovechó para soltarse y darle otro golpe,…

-¡Eeepa!….esa no es forma de tratar a alguien que recién salió del hospital- esta vez él trastabilló y casi cae al piso

-¡¿Qué quieres demostrar?!

-¡Que tú me amas!....

-¡TERCO!

-¡Tú también lo eres!....- se acercó nuevamente a ella

Lisa desvió la mirada, no quería demostrar debilidad ante él. Intentó adoptar un semblante indiferente, esperando que Rick desistiera

-¡¿No te darás por vencido?!

-¡No!... ¿Y tú?

-¡tampoco!

-¡Como quieras!… - En un rápido movimiento, volvió a sujetar sus muñecas y nuevamente volvió a besarla-….por mí podemos seguir con esto todo el día….

Después de un momento Rick se separó de ella, para nuevamente mirarla a los ojos

-… ¿Tiene algo que confesar, capitana Hayes?...-sonrió con arrogancia, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma desconocida para ella

Lisa se mordió los labios y nuevamente volvió a abofetearlo, pero esta vez fue menos efectiva y solo consiguió una sonrisa burlona

_-… ¡qué terca es!... ¡ni modo!... ¡tendré que continuar!...-_pensó "resignado"

_-… ¡bastardo!...que...-s_us pensamientos coherentes fueron cortados, cuando él comenzó nuevamente a besarla

Sentía que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba….y él no daba muestras de querer detenerse... supo que estaba perdida cuando Rick comenzó nuevamente a bajar por su cuello…ambos iban perdiendo el poco juicio que les quedaba….

**Notas del autor.-**

- Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hoy,….tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber quien gana en terquedad ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 17**

La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse momentáneamente

-Rick….por favor….yo no… ¡por favor déjame!- se apartó de él, buscando recuperar el control

Fue hacia la ventana. La lluvia comenzaba a caer

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya?-nuevamente se acercó a ella

-¡¡SI!! – dijo con vehemencia, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el vidrio

-¡Mentirosa! – susurró suavemente en su oído, mientras sus manos le ceñían la cintura atrayéndola hacia él-…no me importa lo que digas…me importa lo que leo en tus ojos…

Lisa giró y lo miró a los ojos, que en ese instante destellaban ese brillo desconocido. Rick le sonrió y ella ya no pudo seguir mirándolo a la cara, y dirigió su vista al suelo.

-Si te amara…sentiría algo con todo lo que acabas de hacer….y no…no sentí nada- Lisa continuó con su papel

-Ah no… ¡ese si es un insulto!- exclamó ofendido-….y voy a hacer que lo pagues

Los labios de Rick nuevamente atraparon los de ella, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared.

_-Tú te estremeces con mis besos,… ¡¿por qué lo niegas?!_

* * *

Jessica salió del baño secándose el pelo

-Entonces… ¡estás decidida!- comentó Martha a sus espaldas

-Si, amiga….lo estoy

-Deberías esperar un poco….él tal vez podría molestarse con tu actitud….además como te comenté…creo que ya tiene novia

-¡¿Novia?!

-…la mujer que habló conmigo en el aeropuerto…¿recuerdas?...por la forma en la que me lo recomendó, no me quedaron dudas

-No me importa,….él tiene sangre en las venas y no dudo que tenga unas aventuras por ahí…pero yo fui la primera en su vida….y nadie puede ocupar mi lugar

* * *

-¡¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!!…- dijo a sus espaldas una voz burlona-… ¿qué hacen aquí en lo oscurito…tan solitos y acaramelados?

-¡¡KIM!!-exclamaron ambos, mientras se separaban.

-¡¿QU…QU…QUÉ…HACES AQUÍ?!-alcanzó a tartamudear Rick entre molesto y asustado por su inesperada intromisión

-vi…vi…vine…por orden de Claudia- lo remedó divertida-…a entregarles sus copias de los nuevos protocolos de seguridad

Tratando de contener la risa procedió a entregarles las carpetas, mientras les comentaba

-…lo siento amigos…no sabía que los encontraría practicando sus "tácticas para confundir al enemigo"- comentó guiñándoles un ojo

-Bien…ahora que cumpliste con tu labor puedes irte- indicó Lisa

-Si…-hizo ademán de irse pero antes se volvió a ellos-…pero una sola cosa más… ¡ya era tiempo!… ¡se estaban tardando!…-comentó risueña -…¡¡SOLO ESPEREN A QUE LE CUENTE ESTO A MIS AMIGAS!!- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos de emoción

-¡SOLO ATRÉVETE Y VERÁS!-exclamaron al unísono

-Aunque me encierren en el calabozo… ¡no podrán evitarlo!- salió de la oficina corriendo

Lisa quiso salir en su busca para detener de alguna forma su lengua, pero él la detuvo del brazo

-No tiene caso, Lisa…una vez que alguien del trío se entera de algo, no se puede evitar que el rumor cunda

-Pero Rick…yo no quiero…

-Lisa…yo te amo– declaró nuevamente atrayéndola a su lado y recargando su frente sobre la de ella- te pido perdón por todo lo que tuviste que soportar por mi culpa...por todo lo que hice mal...por todo lo que te lastimé...y entiendo tus dudas...de veras...lo entiendo...sólo quería que lo supieras...que supieras que... tu rostro y tu sonrisa, están conmigo…están dentro de mí…tu voz es mi guía en cada batalla…y quiero que sean mi guía el resto de mi vida…te amo...y no me importa que medio mundo se entere

Lisa pareció derrumbarse….aquello era abrumador, silentes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Rick la aparto con cuidado para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales se perdió por completo

-Lisa…cariño- la abrazó nuevamente- no llores por favor….si quieres vuelve a golpearme…pero no llores

-Rick…yo también te amo…te amo

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír

Rick descendió la cabeza y atrapó suavemente sus labios. Las manos de Lisa subieron hasta enredarse en su pelo, atrayéndole más cerca, mientras respondía a sus besos con pasión creciente.

* * *

Esa tarde al ir de compras con Martha y Megan, lo había visto en un aparador y no había resistido la tentación de comprarlo

Jessica lo observó complacida, aún en su percha lucía encantador, un escotadísimo camisón de seda negra, adornada por encajes y lazos, una prenda que descubría más de lo que tapaba.

Se lo probó,…la suavidad de la tela, acariciaba su piel. Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y vio su imagen reflejada con satisfacción

Acarició sus brazos y cerró los ojos recordando…

-…_."quisiera morir en tus brazos"…_

Si,…él se lo había dicho en uno de los momentos de pasión compartidos

-Volveré a tenerte, Rick….¡lo sé!…nadie te conoce como yo…

* * *

Estaban sentados juntos en el teleférico que a esa hora estaba casi vacío

-…y aquí esta la foto de la "mujer" que hizo que la capitán Hayes estallara en celos… ¡toda una vampiresa!- riendo le entregó a Lisa, la foto que guardaba en su billetera

-_Después de lo ocurrido en mi oficina… ¡cómo se atreve!-_Lisa le arrebató con furia la foto, con la intención inicial de romperla en mil pedazos y hacerla tragar

Pero antes de hacerlo le dio una furtiva mirada

-Pero…que….-levantó la cabeza, y lo miró buscando una explicación

-Con todos los problemas de estos días no pude contarte…-la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó más a él-…ella es Megan…mi hermanita

* * *

Jessica se miró al espejo, corrigiendo los últimos detalles de su maquillaje

-¡MARTHA!- con impaciencia llamó a su amiga, con la que compartía el cuarto de aquel hotel

Martha acudió presurosa, sorprendiéndose al verla ya lista para salir

-¿Ya te vas, Jessie?

-Si, ya voy a verlo…- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso-…por favor mientras estoy fuera vigila a Megan,… ya está dormida, pero recuerda que a veces tiene pesadillas

-¿Te tardarás mucho?

-Depende….si todo sale bien voy a tardarme

* * *

En el teleférico Rick continuaba con su explicación

-…parece que mi padre y Alice planeaban anunciar la nueva…bueno el día del accidente

Lisa tomó su mano, sabía que cada vez que Rick rememoraba ese día volvía a sufrir y a culparse

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el teleférico llegó a la estación. Rick bajó primero y la ayudó caballerosamente a apearse

La lluvia seguía cayendo y él abrió el paraguas para que ambos se refugiaran,…caminaron juntos en dirección al barrio militar

-Así que dices que era con ella, con quien hablabas por teléfono… ¡eso vas a tener que probarlo!- dijo con tono de desconfianza

En realidad no lo dudaba, lo que quería era provocarlo, para evitar que volviera a sumergirse en recuerdos dolorosos

-¡¿Aún lo dudas?!

-Para mí el acusado…es culpable hasta que pruebe su inocencia- sentenció Lisa-…así que vas a tener que presentármela ya mismo

-Eso no se puede, hoy se quedó junto a…la persona que la cuidó todo este tiempo- Rick aún no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacer para presentarle a Jessica-…la llamaría por teléfono para que hablaras con ella, pero es tarde,…ya debe estar dormida

-¡Qué conveniente!- dijo Lisa cruzando los brazos, siguiendo con su fingido enojo

-Te la presentaré mañana

-que no pase de…- fue interrumpida por un corto beso en los labios

-Te vez provocativa cuando estás celosa- le dijo atrayéndola más a su lado

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo, le hacía estremecer,… la apretó más contra él. La lluvia empezaba a intensificarse, y a pesar del paraguas, sus ropas se iban empapando cada vez más

* * *

Jessica se detuvo frente a la casa número 251 del barrio militar, las luces estaban apagadas, pese a eso golpeó la puerta y al no recibir contestación buscó la llave de repuesto, escondida en la tierra de una maceta de la entrada

_-¡Aquí está!….Rick, no olvidas tus costumbres…_- sonrió para sí misma

Ingresó a la casa con paso seguro

* * *

La lluvia había cesado

-Bueno…creo que esto es el final de un día…maravilloso…-comentó Rick cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa de Lisa-….aunque un tanto doloroso…-dijo acariciándose la mejilla

-¿Aún te duele?- preguntó Lisa genuinamente preocupada

-No mucho….pero si te preguntabas por qué no te declaré mi amor antes…creo que la respuesta es clara,…hay que juntar mucho valor y tener la cara muy dura para hacerlo…-sobó su mejilla con una expresión de dolor, en un intento por conmover a la joven capitana-…Creo que me reacomodaste los dientes

-Yo puedo curar eso... – dijo ella comenzando a acariciar su mejilla, provocándole sensaciones placenteras-…y antes, agradece que no usé un golpe de karate

-Lo sé…y fue precisamente eso, lo que me animó a continuar…- le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía de nuevo hacia él-…porque si realmente hubieras querido deshacerte de mí…- le dio un beso fugaz en la punta de la nariz-… fácilmente pudiste hacerme volar por los aires

-¡Nunca olvides eso!- le advirtió seriamente

-¡Nunca!….mi novia es peligrosa…

-¿Tu novia?

-Si, mi peor es nada…mi chica… ¡mi novia!

-Vaya si tienes valor, Hunter….que yo recuerde…no me lo pediste

-Oye,…después de todo lo que pasó…-llevó su mano a la nuca confundido-…Lisa… ¡tú me dijiste que me amabas!

-No me lo pediste

-Pero… ¡diablos!.... ¿es necesario?- preguntó el piloto incómodo con la petición

-¡Si!...es necesario

_-¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta tanto el formalismo?-_ se preguntó internamente, antes de complacerla

-Bien- suspiró hondamente y tomó una de sus manos-…Lisa Hayes…yo te amo….-besó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas-…y te pido que aceptes ser mi novia…. porque ya no puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado

Lisa asintió emocionada

* * *

Jessica caminaba libremente por la casa militar, quería conocer todo lo que la rodeaba.

Ingresó al dormitorio y al verse reflejada en el espejo del ropero, se tocó las caderas, y subió con sus manos hasta la cintura delineando su figura. La melena rubia suelta, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros

Lo esperaba con creciente nerviosismo

_-¿Dónde está?....ya es tarde…_

* * *

La lluvia volvió a caer, Rick sabía que debía despedirse e ir a su casa, pero no conseguía la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ella,…no cuando la besaba con pasión y era correspondido plenamente

* * *

Jessica se sentía molesta…¡nerviosa!. Lo único en que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que Rick ya debía estar de vuelta en su casa

Él era joven y atractivo y no quería ni imaginar los lugares que podía estar frecuentando a esa hora.

Aunque sabía que ella no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

* * *

No se dieron cuenta como,…pero ya no estaban en la puerta, estaban dentro de la casa.

Sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y se dirigieron a la solapa de su abrigo, quitándoselo al momento, ella hizo lo propio con el suyo,…pronto solo sus labios no le bastaban, necesitaba más…

-…_su piel es tan suave…-_Sus manos estaban ya bajo su blusa, Lisa respingó y se retiro un poco, ruborizada

-_Hunter, lo echaste todo a perder… ¡maldita sea!,… me estoy comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas –_se reprochó a sí mismo

-Lo siento….-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente-…será mejor que me vaya o no respondo

Aunque se moría por estar con ella, no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera y sentía que era mejor parar todo, antes de hacer algo que pudieran lamentar

En silencio recogió su abrigo y se dispuso a irse

* * *

En casa de Rick, Jessica ardía en furia

-¡¿Quién sabe lo que estará haciendo?!...o lo que estará bebiendo... - exclamó con indignación-….¡¡¡Rick Hunter…eres....eres un….!!!

Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando verlo llegar de un momento a otro

* * *

-Nos vemos mañana, bonita- se despidió desde la puerta

-¡Rick!

Su llamado lo detuvo en seco

-¡Quédate….quédate conmigo!

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Pero, Lisa….yo… ¿estás segura?

-Si,…. aunque corro el riesgo de que pienses…que soy una chica fácil- no pudo ocultar su rubor

Él sonrió y la abrazó con ternura

-Nunca pensaría eso…solo quiero evitar, que te dejes llevar por un momento de pasión y después te arrepientas

-No lo haré….y esto no solo es pasión,…al menos no por mi parte

Él la beso nuevamente

-Te amo…

Decidió ya no pensar,…Lisa se encontraba en sus brazos, y eso era lo único que debía ocupar su mente

Comenzó a besarla lentamente, disfrutando cada sensación,…saboreando y guardando en su memoria aquel tan esperado momento

La levantó en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó al dormitorio. La recostó suavemente en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, continuaron besándose largo rato, suavemente sin prisa, mientras se deshacían de todo lo que les impedía sentirse plenamente

Sus ojos la recorrieron milímetro a milímetro, haciéndole sentir que la acariciaba tan solo con la mirada.

Lo único que podía procesar la mente de Rick era que la mujer que estaba bajo él, era todo lo que había esperado, era lo que más le importaba en la vida, que su piel era lo único que deseaba sentir, oler, saborear…pero en ese momento, Lisa lo detuvo

_-¿Se habrá arrepentido?-_ la miró confundido, buscando una respuesta

-Rick…yo...yo nunca....- le dijo con voz titubeante

No fue necesario que le dijera más,…él lo entendió de inmediato y el saber, que ella iba a ser suya, solo suya,…y tener la certeza de que nunca otras manos la habían tocado,…que nadie la había visto como podía verla él en ese momento, era más de lo que había podido soñar

La abrazó con ternura, poniendo la cabeza de Lisa suavemente en su hombro…quería confortarla, hacer que se sintiese segura

Lisa se ruborizó al sentir la piel de Rick junto a su mejilla y al oler el perfume masculino….se sentía tan amada,…quería tocarlo también, así que puso sus manos sobre el varonil pecho.

Con miedo comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y él cerró los ojos con fuerza…. lo que los tímidos dedos le hacían sentir era algo indescriptible,…como una corriente eléctrica que lo hacía estremecerse,… jamás pensó que su cuerpo pudiera sentir algo así o que alguien pudiera hacérselo sentir.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de ella…lo miraba con amor, pasión, ternura,….tantos sentimientos que seguramente habría tenido que ocultar en muchas ocasiones…. fue entonces que entendió que nadie podría amarlo así…y que él no podría amar a nadie más,…y que quizá siempre la había amado, pero su capricho por Minmei lo había enceguecido

- Te amo - le dijo él, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara

Alcanzó su boca y empezó un beso largo y suave, lleno de ternura,…la besó como si fuese la primera vez,…como si toda su vida se resumiera en un beso cálido y húmedo,…tomó sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle suavemente

-¿Aún quieres hacerlo?

Ella asintió sin palabras, aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse

-No tengas miedo…seré cuidadoso…

Con los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, Lisa tomó el rostro del piloto con ambas manos,….lo atrajo hacia el suyo….y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho,…tratando de fundir sus labios con los de él…estrechando su cuerpo al suyo

Rick correspondió a sus besos y la rodeó con sus brazos…como si nunca más fuera a soltarla….sus dedos volvieron a recorrer lentamente la piel tan amada

- te deseo,… te deseo desde hace tanto tiempo- expresó, sintiendo que se volvería loco si no le hacía el amor.

Su voz no sonaba como siempre, su voz había adquirido un timbre distinto, eran una mezcla de suspiros y susurros

Ella lo envolvió aún más con los brazos, sin pronunciar palabra, respirando agitadamente

Comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella, quería que fuera muy especial, que su primera vez juntos, la recordaran siempre, aunque abrían muchas más, después de esa, porque Rick la quería solo para él, ella era la mujer que había esperado toda la vida.

Cuando entró completamente, ella dio un gemido, que él calló rápidamente con un beso

-Estoy dentro de ti….ya somos uno…-acarició su pelo y la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras ella superaba el momentáneo dolor

Después de unos momentos, ella lo abrazó con intensidad, y subió lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciándole la espalda, los hombros, la nuca. Sus labios se exploraron mutuamente, mientras ella, acariciaba la piel del pecho de Rick, sin ya poder pensar con cordura….se pegó mas a él, sentía que estaban destinados para estar juntos, encajaban a la perfección, cada caricia que se daban los quemaba en vida.

Rick sonrió al igual que ella y la besó en el cuello mientras comenzaba a moverse,.. la danza de sus cuerpos había comenzado….las sensaciones para ambos eran únicas, ninguno había sentido eso antes.

Ella temblaba, se agitaba como una hoja, presa de emociones desconocidas. Sentía derretirse entre sus brazos y sus besos. Nunca se había sentido tan amada y protegida.

Trataba de asirse a sus brazos, mientras sus manos la recorrían, primero con ternura, luego con avidez. Ante cada contacto de sus dedos, ella descubría nuevas sensaciones. El roce sus labios en su vientre la hacía estremecer, su lengua húmeda recorriendo su cuello, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, le revelaban nuevas posibilidades, sentía que su piel no le pertenecía, ya nada era suyo

Cuando Rick sintió a Lisa arqueando la espalda, supo que ella estaba a punto de culminar, aumento el ritmo…y llegaron al clímax juntos, Lisa rápidamente acerco sus labios a los de él para ahogar el fuerte gemido que moría por soltar, Rick comprendió y al igual que ella ahogo el suyo en su boca, segundos después, ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente y dándose suaves besos.

- … esto fue… Dios… te amo tanto, Lisa…

- te amo,…te amo, Rick…prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

-… te lo prometo… toda la vida estaremos juntos… porque me es imposible estar lejos de ti… nunca podrás deshacerte de mí

* * *

Pese al cansancio, Rick se negaba a dormir, prefería observarla dormitar embelesado, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado entre ellos

-Lisa Hayes… ¿qué me has hecho?

Lisa no aguantó y soltó una risita

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo

-Así que estás despierta… ¿sabes que acabamos de arruinar un excelente plan?

-¿Un plan?

-Si…mi plan de tres fases, para conquistar a la capitana más hermosa de la FDR- dijo atrayéndola a su costado

- ¿Y cómo lo habías planeado?- preguntó con curiosidad

-primera fase: romper el hielo…flores, regalos, llamadas…segunda fase: salidas a cenar,…a bailar,….al cine…tal vez una serenata…tercera fase: una cena romántica a la luz de las velas… música suave… y bueno si todo resultaba bien terminar la velada de esta forma

-Así que acabo de perderme todo eso

-No, bonita- le dio un beso en la frente-…tú te mereces mucho más que eso…tú te mereces todo lo que pueda darte…nunca dejaré de conquistarte,…ni dejaré que olvides lo mucho que te amo- dijo Rick mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Lisa.

La acercó a su pecho para abrazarla y taparla con la sábana, ella se abrazó a él, mientras le daba besos en el pecho.

-Yo que tú no haría eso…-le advirtió seriamente-…a no ser que quieras comenzar de nuevo

-¡No creo que estés en condiciones!- le dijo con voz burlona

-¡¿Otra vez ofendiéndome, Hayes?!…. ¡esta me la pagas!....- Apoyó su cuerpo en uno de sus lados y volvió a atacar sus labios con voracidad-…ya veremos quien no aguanta…

* * *

Tomó el teléfono, decidida y marcó el número de informaciones de la Base

-Tal vez lo llamaron por un ataque

Cuando logró comunicarse, el oficial a cargo le indicó que el capitán Hunter ya se había retirado de la Base y debería llamarlo a su casa

Colgó el teléfono con furia y salió de la casa dando un portazo

-¡¡Esta me la pagas!!

* * *

- No se si sea el momento… pero…- Lisa dudó -… estuviste con otras mujeres antes ¿no?

-Ehh…pero… ¿por qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó un tanto incómodo

-No lo sé…solo curiosidad… ¿fueron muchas?- inquirió con un dejo de molestia en la voz

-Ciertamente no fueron muchas y eso es todo lo que podrás sacar de mí… el pasado es el pasado… -tocó juguetonamente su nariz-… además lo único importante, mi pequeña celosa…es que de ahora en adelante tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, porque estás tan metida en mi alma y en mi cuerpo…que para mí todas las demás mujeres han muerto

-¿en serio?- preguntó sin creérselo del todo

-Si…muy en serio… ¡palabra de honor!...todas han muerto…- escondió su rostro en el hombro de ella-… y vas ha tener que consolarme por tremenda pérdida….-dijo Rick, mientras una risa ronca y seductora, se le escapaba

Sus manos comenzaron nuevamente a explorarla, haciendo que a ella le temblara el cuerpo….aun no se había saciado de ella y presentía que nunca lo haría…

* * *

El sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro a sentir el tibio cuerpo que se encontraba acurrucado a su lado.

Contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras la observaba dormir, recordando todo lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior, y se descubrió pensando que ella era completamente suya, no porque se hubiera entregado a él por primera vez, si no por algo aún más importante….ella era suya porque había sido creada para él

Se levantó cuidando de no despertarla, se vistió y fue hacia la cocina para sorprenderla con el desayuno

-Buenos días, bonita- la despertó con la bandeja en sus manos- desayuno en la cama para la mujer de mi vida

-Rick…¡qué lindo detalle!

-Es para pedirte disculpas de antemano

-Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó intrigada

-Porque soy un novio increíblemente celoso,… y a partir de hoy me comportaré como un idiota, si cualquiera se atreve a posar sus ojos sobre ti, por más de diez segundos

-Ay…Dios…en qué me he metido- suspiró resignada

* * *

En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, a regañadientes Rick tuvo que disparar hacia su casa a cambiarse para llegar a tiempo a la Base

Llegó casi al borde de la hora y de inmediato fue requerido en la sala de juntas y hacia allá se dirigió, haciendo antes una pequeña desviación hacia la oficina de Lisa Hayes.

Sabía que a esa hora ella se encontraba dirigiendo el patrullaje, pero quería dejarle una pequeña sorpresa,…después de hacerlo continuó hacia la sala de juntas

Fue de los primeros en llegar, solo se encontraba presente el Mayor Estrada, así que aprovechó el momento para acercase y conversar con él, acerca de un asunto que lo tenía preocupado

-Señor,…siento molestarlo con asuntos personales,….pero en días pasados he intentado comunicarme con Víctor Manuel, sin ningún resultado…y pensé que tal vez usted…

-Entonces aún no lo sabe…-preguntó con voz ronca

-Saber…¿saber qué?

El mayor Harold Estrada, se permitió por un momento el olvidar al oficial y dar paso al padre preocupado

* * *

Jessica aun molesta por la vana espera de la noche anterior, se encontraba en un pequeño supermercado cerca del hotel en el que se alojaba, comprando algunos víveres.

Distraída no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía, así que al doblar por uno de los pasillos se dio de lleno con otro de los clientes del lugar

- … ¡grandísimo estúpido!… ¿POR QUÉ NO SE FIJA POR DONDE VA?- gritó con el afán de desquitarse con el que había tenido la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!– Exclamó una voz que pareció identificar levemente-¿Jessie?...¿eres tú?

Levantó sus ojos para reconocer a su interlocutor

– ¡Mark….Mark McGill! - pronuncio su nombre asombrada, por el encuentro tan espontáneo.

* * *

Rick salió al pasillo por un momento, necesitaba procesar la noticia que el mayor Estrada acaba de darle

-_Pobre Víctor Manuel…nunca pensé que algo así podría ocurrirle…-_fue hacia el dispenser y se sirvió un vaso de agua-…_no quiero ni imaginar por lo que está pasando…si algo malo le pasara a Lisa yo…-_sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos

_-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!...no sé cómo… pero debo hacerlo…_

Lo meditó por un momento,…

_- Aún hay mucho que organizar y debo poner todos mis sentidos en aclarar lo referente al último sabotaje_

Pero no por eso iba a dejar a su amigo solo, así que pensó en sacrificar la hora de almuerzo para ir a visitarlo

* * *

Lisa Hayes ingresó a su oficina, llevando a cuestas todos los informes técnicos pedidos el día anterior, el trabajo del día iba a ser extenuante como siempre

Su atención fue captada de inmediato por unas cuantas margaritas que adornaban su escritorio

Venían con una nota, la cual leyó de inmediato

_-"No necesitas deshojarlas para saber que te amo"_

* * *

Rick no se molestó en tocar la puerta, ingresó directamente al dormitorio del teniente Estrada, decidido a sacarlo del pozo de desesperanza y autocompasión en el que estaba metido

Tardó un poco en acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad reinante en la habitación,…cuando lo hizo…sus labios dibujaron una mueca de disgusto, todo estaba en desorden, muchos objetos tirados y rotos por todos lados,…pero lo que más le molestaba el ver a su amigo sentado en un rincón, con la mirada perdida, el pelo desgreñado y una incipiente barba dando ávida cuenta de una botella de whisky

Procuró olvidar su molestia y hacerse notar aclarándose la garganta, pero al no recibir respuesta, se acercó

-Víctor Manuel….acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó y vine a…- busco alguna frase hecha, para ese tipo de situaciones pero todas le parecieron vacías y carentes de sentido-…bueno a decir verdad…no sé que decirte…tal vez solo que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

Estrada no dio ninguna señal de estar escuchándolo, así que volvió a intentarlo

-Si quieres hablar….aquí me tienes….al menos soy bueno escuchando

-¡Vete de aquí!… todos vienen y me llenan los oídos con tonterías….no necesito hablar con nadie… ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CONTIGO!- le gritó con rencor en la voz

-Oye…entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero…

-No….¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!…. sabes lo que es ver morir a la mujer que amas entre tus brazos, sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo….¿lo sabes?-clavó sus desesperados ojos en Rick -…no… tú no tienes la mínima idea de lo que YO estoy pasando…¡NADIE LA TIENE!

Rick no pudo evitar pensar en la actitud que tendría si algo le llegara a pasar Lisa o a Megan, la pequeña que se había metido en su corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Estrada bebió directamente de botella y al vaciarla, la lanzó contra una de las paredes con violencia

-¿A QUÉ VINISTE?

-Ya te lo dije, vine a ver si podía ayudarte…y no creas que eres el único que sufre con esta maldita guerra, a todos no ha golpeado de una u otra forma…- dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas para correr las cortinas y abrirla, ya que el aire estaba muy concentrado en el lugar

-…por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo…creo que me lo merezco

-¿Qué es lo que dices, Estrada?

-Ya no mientas más…sé por qué me viniste aquí....te llamó mi padre…esta mañana le dije que renunciaría al hospital y pediría mi transferencia al Amazonas,…y él quiere impedírmelo a toda costa

-Pues si deseas ir a enfrentarte a los malcontentos, no tienes por qué armar tanto show…¡solo hazlo!….-se volvió hacia él y se acercó lentamente-…si piensas que harás una mejor labor empuñando un blaster….que salvando vidas con tu habilidad como médico…no seré yo quien te lo impida…lo único que me interesa es que no lo hagas por los motivos equivocados

-Así piensas convencerme… ¿con un discursito?…estoy harto de gente que piensa que sabe lo que es mejor para mí…."eres joven, la vida sigue…ya olvidarás"… ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODA ESTA PALABRERÍA INÚTIL!

-Si…en casos como este, las palabras no sirven…-ante la mirada asombrada de su amigo se despojó de sus lentes y su chaqueta

-…y yo no soy bueno convenciendo a los demás hablando…

-¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-¿Quieres formar parte de la acción?... ¡VEN!…- se puso en guardia-...¡pruébame que puedes ir al frente y servir de algo!...¡DEMUÉSTRAME DE QUÉ ESTÁS HECHO, DOCTORCITO!

-¡No!…-retrocedió instintivamente-…aún no estás en condiciones…yo…

-Mejor aún…tienes la ventaja… ¿o me tienes miedo?- lo miró retadoramente

-¡YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

-¡Perfecto!....necesito algo de entrenamiento…espero que al menos seas un buen saco de golpear

-¡No te burles de mí….idiota!

Estrada le lanzó un golpe con toda la furia que tenía acumulada, pero Rick alcanzó a esquivarlo y Víctor solo consiguió caer de bruces a un costado

-¡¿Así piensa pelear?!.....¡JA!.... ¡NO DURARÁ CINCO MINUTOS EN EL FRENTE, TENIENTE!

Estrada se incorporó, limpiándose con el puño la sangre que brotaba de su nariz

-¡Me tomó de sorpresa!

-…y el sol a mis espadas te deslumbra… ¿alguna otra excusa?

Estrada volvió a la carga intentando darle una patada, pero su falta de coordinación, nuevamente volvió a jugar en su contra, cayendo de nuevo

-Te ves bien en el piso…haces juego con la alfombra…-comentó en tono burlón-…en tu estado…lo mejor será envolverte en papel de regalo y mandarte directamente a Azonia…así le ahorraremos el trámite…tal vez hasta decida usarte como pisapapeles o algo así

-¡¡MALDITO!!- le lanzó un gancho al hígado esta vez con más suerte, alcanzando su objetivo, y haciéndolo caer

-Eso está mejor…- se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo-…ya estaba pensando que se te había acabado el valor…repartidor de aspirinas

Estrada volvió al ataque,…los golpes iban y venían,….Estrada daba lo mejor de sí, Rick esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes, recibía algunos y daba otros…pero cuidando siempre el no excederse, porque sabía que Víctor Manuel no tenía su entrenamiento

_-Si…así…sigue…sigue golpeándome…hazlo…tan fuerte como puedas…deja salir todo el dolor que llevas dentro_

Finalmente Estrada dejó de pelear y se derrumbó sobre la alfombra agotado, Rick hizo lo mismo, ambos jadeaban por el gran esfuerzo

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?....todo fue tan horrible… ¿Por qué tuve que verla morir? …

-Lo siento no sé que decir respecto a eso… ¿por qué?, esa pregunta nos las hacemos todos en algún momento de nuestra vida….solo sé que no solucionarás nada suicidándote

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ella… ¿por qué no lo entienden?....yo no puedo, ni quiero seguir viviendo sin ella…déjenme ir…así mi muerte al menos servirá de algo- nuevamente estalló en un llanto descontrolado

- ¡BASTA, VÍCTOR MANUEL!…solo piensa que ella no querría eso para ti…-se puso en pie y lo ayudó a levantarse-…la vida nos golpea una y otra vez…y muchas veces pensamos que ya ha sido suficiente…pero debemos seguir…no debemos perder nunca la esperanza

-¡La muerte acaba con todo!....¡¿qué esperanza quieres que tenga?!.....

-Bueno,…en tu caso podrías al menos tener la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente bueno…como para lograr algún día volver a verla en la otra vida

-¡¡RICK!!

-Yo no voy a decirte que un día la olvidarás, esas son patrañas…cuando alguien se mete así en tu corazón no hay vuelta atrás…seguirá ahí, hagas lo que hagas…así que al menos piensa que pudiste despedirte,...muchos no tenemos esa posibilidad…-esta vez fue él quien se perdió por un momento en sus recuerdos -…dices que no sé como te sientes…si….¡no lo sé!…pero sé lo que se siente ver morir a tu padre frente a tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo…o lo que se siente que tu hermano muera en una misión a la que tú debiste ir…¿CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE EN ESTE MUNDO?...solo da un vistazo a tu alrededor y deja de autocompadecerte

-Pero…

-Es correcto que llores, sufras y te desesperes…que odies y maldigas a la vida y a todos los que te rodean…nadie va a criticarte por eso…- fue con calma hacia la silla donde había dejado sus cosas, notó un portarretratos con la foto de Iris a su alcance y la recogió en silencio, dirigiéndose luego hacia la puerta

-Solo una cosa más…me mantengo en lo que te dije, si quieres dejar el hospital esta bien…necesitas tiempo para recuperarte de lo ocurrido…pero hay muchas otras cosas en las que puedes ocupar tu tiempo y habilidades…solo no deshonres su memoria manchándola con tu sangre…- contempló la imagen por unos instantes para después volverse y lanzárselo

Estrada lo alcanzó en el aire

-…ella no se lo merece…ten en cuenta eso

Rick salió del lugar sin despedirse

* * *

**Notas del autor.-**

-Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo fue auspiciado por mis amigas Sary y Moni, gracias por su aliento…y nos vemos donde ya saben ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 18**

Rick salió del lugar en silencio, en la calle el Mayor Harold Estrada lo esperaba ansioso, a bordo de un jeep

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!-preguntó inquieto el padre de Víctor Manuel al ver el estado del uniforme del capitán Hunter

-De todo…pero creo que al menos logró desahogarse un poco, señor - comentó Rick, aun agitado por la pelea, mientras subía al vehículo

-Entiendo…y se lo agradezco mucho, capitán Hunter

-No tiene por qué, Víctor Manuel es mi amigo…y estoy contento de haber podido servirle de algo

El mayor Harold Estrada puso en marcha el jeep de regreso a la Base, entendiendo que su hijo necesitaría tiempo para reaccionar, después de la visita de Hunter

-Ahora……aprovechando que estamos solos, quisiera comentarle algo referente a los últimos ataques…

Rick se puso atento, el tono empleado por el mayor Estrada le hacían entender que el asunto era algo importante

-Los años que llevo en las fuerzas me han enseñado a ser muy cauto, a la hora de adelantar suposiciones….por eso lo que le voy a comentar debe ser confidencial

-Lo entiendo, señor….y no se preocupe

-…. estamos preocupados por algo extraño que sucedió en los últimos ataques

-Se refiere a los ataques a Denver, Portland y Macross

-No solo a esos…estamos también investigando el ataque al Galaxy

-¡¿al Galaxy?!

-Si…tengo algunos informes y varias conjeturas al respecto... y quisiera comentarlos con usted

* * *

El Setup bullía de gente a esa hora, por lo que tuvieron mucha suerte en encontrar una mesa vacía

-… cuando me dijiste que era tu sueño el formar parte del Skull, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser su líder

-Fue por breve tiempo,Jessie…pero al menos me di el gusto,….ahora estoy a cargo del escuadrón Delta…y digamos que por el momento, tengo otra… meta en mente

-Yo conozco esa mirada…-comentó Jessica con aire conspirativo-…y ¿quien es la nueva víctima?

-¡No lo digas así!…no me gusta como suena…y recuerda que uno es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario…-protestó en su defensa-…además esta vez es diferente, ella es… especial

-¡Es especial!....¡JA!...claro que sí…y yo soy una monja de claustro- sentenció con ironía

-¡aunque lo dudes!…por ella hasta sería capaz de convertirme en un hombre fiel y aburrido

-Eso habría que verlo…-comentó con desparpajo-…y no eran especiales Laura, Gilda,…Sue….y… ¡ya hasta perdí la cuenta de tus conquistas!... ¡parecías empeñado en salir con todas la aeromozas de la línea!

Ambos rieron divertidos

-¡Que días aquellos!...y la única que no me tomó en serio fuiste tú

-Sabes que a mi me gusta jugármela…-Jessica puso un cigarrillo en sus labios y Mark se apresuró a encenderlo-….no que me la jueguen, querido…y entre gitanos no nos leemos la suerte

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Jessie….tú siempre me haces reír…pero dejémonos de hablar de mí…y mejor cuéntame que es lo que tiene tan sujeta a tierra, que hasta vas de compras al supermercado….no me digas que es un hombre, porque me voy a poner celoso

-¿Y por qué no podría ser un hombre?… ¡que no tengo también el derecho de conocer a alguien…especial!

-¡Especial!... ¿y quién es la nueva víctima?- preguntó Mark imitando a Jessie

Jessica sonrió enigmática antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle insinuante

-¡¿Qué dirías si te digo que voy tras el líder Skull?!

Mark casi escupe todo el café que había bebido

-¡¡JESSIE!!

-¡WOW!...parece que te impresioné…y eso que pensé que eras difícil de impresionar

-¡No juegues!… ¿lo dices en serio?

-¡Muy en serio!

-Entonces, Jessie preciosa….me parece que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido…

* * *

Claudia Grant se encontraba en la oficina de Rick Hunter, con una copia delos últimos informes, y la lista de los pilotos que habían sido convocados por la PMG, para interrogarlos por el atentado

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ, RICK?!- preguntó al verlo llegar con el uniforme sucio

-Como te dije antes de salir, la prometida de un amigo mío, murió durante el último ataque…y necesitaba un poco de ayuda para reaccionar

-¡No me digas que te trenzaste a golpes con él!- comentó incrédula

-Un poco…- se encogió de hombros-…fue necesario…cosas de hombres,…tú entiendes,…. además de vez en cuando es bueno dejar salir un poco el vapor…sobre todo a personas tan pacíficas e introvertidas como mi amigo

-¡¡DIOS!!…no sé por qué, pero cada vez veo más cosas de Roy en ti… -comentó mientras iba en busca del botiquín para desinfectar los raspones del rostro de Rick.

Retornó de inmediato y comenzó la curación

-¡¿Parecerme a Roy?!….. ¡no sería tan malo!-comentó mientras cerraba los ojos por el ardor provocado por el desinfectante

-…al menos conseguiste algo….o solo te dejaste golpear a lo tonto- preguntó Claudia

-Creo que se recuperará….pero no te niego me impresionó mucho verlo tan abatido

-Lo imagino,…perder a la persona que amas es…muy…difícil- Claudia trató como siempre, ocultar la melancolía que la hacía su presa, cada vez que el nombre de Roy era mencionado

-Claudia…el vivió su vida…. con intensidad…de la forma que quería…-se detuvo por un momento, evocando a su hermano-…él siempre presintió que terminaría de ese modo…. estaba tan obsesionado con volar y combatir….como lo estaba con la muerte…

-…. estaba seguro de que iba a morir en un caza- completó Claudia con amargura

-Esos temores nos atormentan cada vez que subimos a un VT…y no es algo que compartamos con cualquiera….-comentó con un suspiro-… ¡sobre todo alguien como Roy!…y si fue capaz de contártelo, es porque eras una persona muy especial para él

-Si, lo sé….y fue una gran revelación para mí–dijo Claudia- aunque creo que muy en lo profundo…yo ya lo sabía

- …creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales tenemos esa tendencia de vivir al extremo,…tomarse las cosas con calma no es para nosotros….-comenzó a divagar, pensando en sus propios temores-…no cuando cada día puede ser el último…no cuando sientes que estás contra el reloj…y que tu tiempo se está acabando….

-Rick…¡deja de decir tonterías!...¡me asustas!…

-Perdón, Claudia…no sé por qué digo estas cosas,…-pasó su mano por la nuca con nerviosismo-…es que la operación, los ataques…el atentado a Greer y lo que le pasó a Estrada…¡¡todo vino junto y creo que me afectó más de lo que pensé!!

-Bueno, al menos ya tienes a alguien que te apoya… - se puso de pie y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda-… Tardaste mucho en seguir mis consejos…pero las menos lo hiciste…Hunter Hayes juntos ¡ya era hora!

-Tienes razón, Claudia…-Rick sonrió un tanto avergonzado-…la próxima vez que me aconsejes algo, te haré caso…de eso puedes estar segura

-Por supuesto… y esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí…-lo miró inquisitivamente-… ¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo de Jessica?

-Pero... ¡Claudia!...no creo que sea necesario, al menos no por ahora…quien en su sano juicio se pone a contarle a su novia, acerca de las mujeres de su pasado… ¡no quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato por gusto!

-Se enterará tarde o temprano…y lo mejor es que sea a través de ti…no lo eches a perder Hunter

-Si, Claudia….prometo no echarlo a perder

* * *

La exteniente bajo el mando de Azonia, Neela Saam, ahora estaba dedicada al negocio del espectáculo, al menos esa era su actual tapadera.

Tapadera que debía mantener, por el bien de sus verdaderos "negocios" que consistían en la provisión de mercenarios alienígenas a los jefes del crimen y de mujeres a los numerosos burdeles de Freetown, además de proveer mercancías e información al mercado negro

…_al cerrar mis ojos_

_un momento _

_nada más que uno_

_pienso en lo pasado_

_aquellos buenos días,_

_que no volverán_

___polvo en el viento__…_

La canción resonaba en el lugar deleitando a Neela y sus guardaespaldas

-¡SUFICIENTE!... ¡no necesito escuchar más!

La meltrán se levantó de su asiento, el grupo se detuvo en seco, y miraron hacia ella expectantes

-…son buenos…comenzarán esta misma noche en "El Majestic"-expresó con decisión

-¡¿EL MAJESTIC?!- Ron no pudo evitar el hacer evidente su sorpresa

Neela se dirigió hacia Axel

-¿Algún problema?

Axel miró hacia sus amigos, "El Majestic" era un lugar demasiado "conocido", y muy cercano a Freetown el ghetto zentraedi, réplica en pequeña escala del Freetown mejicano

-¡No pensarán que los iba a hacer debutar en un local del centro!-Neela comentó con cierto tono mordaz que los incomodó

Axel Bailey, y sus compañeros ya habían tocado muchas puertas buscando trabajo en toda la ciudad,…incluso habían intentado establecer contactos con representantes en otras ciudades, pero a donde iban, les era negada la oportunidad…la mano de Kyle se notaba en todo lugar al que intentaban acceder.

-_Es esto o volver a tocar solo por comida_- pensó interiormente

-Si les va bien…consideraré el presentarlos en locales más importantes…- Neela expuso la situación-…además tengan en cuenta que si los contrato me estaré ganando la antipatía de sus "enemigos"…y perderé cualquier posibilidad de hacer negocios con ellos

-Minmei y Kyle no aceptaron presentarse en "el Majestic", ni tener tratos con usted…- aclaró Jack -…así que no nos venga con esas….si nos contrata no perderá nada

-Esa es tu forma de ver el asunto…de la forma en la cual yo lo veo…tengo mucho que perder con ustedes, su estilo podría no gustar al público…y si los Lynn se empeñan en hacerles difíciles las cosas, terminaría tan desprestigiada como ustedes…tengan en cuenta que soy zentraedi y que los contrate después de las declaraciones de Kyle, podría no ser bien visto

-Lo que Kyle dijo a los medios es totalmente falso-Jenny intervino-…ni somos racistas,…ni fuimos pagados por los militares, para provocar el disturbio en el último concierto…si hubiese sido así, en este momento no estaríamos en la situación de pedirle una oportunidad

-Eso es lo que ustedes dicen…-comentó con duda-…pero dejémonos de discusiones… ¿aceptan el contrato o no?

Suspiraron resignados

-¡ACEPTAMOS!

* * *

Max Sterling entró en la oficina de campo inmediatamente después de ver salir a Claudia, quedando extrañado por los raspones en el rostro de su jefe.

-Oye jefe…qué te pasó… ¿con qué piedra te tropezaste esta vez?

-¡Con las que deberás recoger…si sigues haciéndote al gracioso Sterling!- le dijo en un muy claro tono de advertencia

-¡No seas malo jefe!,….yo solo venía a preguntarte si era cierto todo lo que se rumora en la base

-¿Y qué se rumora?

-Que ya por fin la pareja Hunter Hayes….bueno…tú me entiendes

-Si te entiendo…y…si…dejando de lado todos los comentarios insidiosos….Lisa y yo ya somos novios

-Me alegro mucho, jefe…tienes que contarme todo,… ¿cómo fue que pasó tan rápido?

-¡No lo sé, las cosas pasan así!….pero ahora no tengo tiempo para contarte, debo hacer una vuelta

-¡Ya sé por donde!

-¡¡Sterling!!

-Está bien…me callo

-No necesitas saberlo, pero el almirante Gloval requirió mi presencia así que es ahí a donde voy

Buscó en su casillero otro uniforme, para presentarse decentemente ante Gloval

-Entonces yo me haré cargo del patrullaje

-Si,…será lo mejor…no sé cuanto me tarde…y como la PMG tiene a varios de nuestros pilotos en la sala de interrogatorios, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás a cargo…también lo harás mañana, porque estaré ocupado en el ministerio y…-dio un suspiro de frustración-… ¡DIOS!...¡En qué momento comencé a convertirme en un burócrata!

-Debes tomarte las cosas con calma, jefe

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero en este momento los problemas abundan,…-vistió su chaqueta, mientras le daba instrucciones-…mañana a última hora Miriya debe presentarse aquí, necesito hablar con ustedes

Max hizo un gesto de incomodidad que no pasó desapercibido

-No te preocupes, no voy a inmiscuirme en sus problemas,…lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes es oficial y estrictamente CONFIDENCIAL…necesito todos los detalles del asunto del Galaxy

-¿el Galaxy?....

-si….y como Miriya fue segunda de McGill estoy seguro que ella tendrá todos los detalles que necesito

-Pero jefe, eso se encuentra en los informes

-Yo no soy un burócrata…al menos no, mientras pueda evitarlo….además todos sabemos que cuando escribimos informes, involuntariamente obviamos algunos detalles…

-Pensé que el asunto del Galaxy era un caso cerrado

-Yo también lo pensé, pero surgieron algunas cosas al respecto, que me hacen dudar acerca del verdadero objetivo de ese ataque, por eso necesito ver personalmente los videos y hablar con ustedes

-En ese caso ¿necesitarás también a McGill?

-Si, aunque no me agrada, es necesario…así que llámalo y comunícale que debe pasar por aquí mañana a la misma hora

Ya listo para su entrevista, se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, pero no iba a hacerlo sin dejar de comentar algo que le parecía muy necesario

-Max…recuerdo…que hace unos años…uno de mis subordinados, me tenía fastidiado con comentarios acerca de una chica que vio a la salida de un cine…me contó que ya la había buscado por toda la ciudad y que nadie parecía conocerla o saber dónde vivía...

-…"te juro que estoy enamorado de ella; ¡si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver, le voy a pedir que se case conmigo!"- completó Max con una media sonrisa

-Sinceramente no pensé que hablaras en serio… y si sumamos a eso que cuando la encontraste, descubriste que era una meltrán…eso ya me pareció demasiado…- se volvió a él-…Max, en ese entonces, yo te apoyé, pero en el fondo pensaba que existía demasiado en contra…

-Recuerdo bien lo que me dijiste:"el amor no va a hacerte feliz, créeme"

-¡Te dije que olvidaras esas tonterías!…-lo tomó de un hombro en forma fraterna-…lo dije porque en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido…como pareces estarlo ahora tú…Max, solo quiero preguntarte si aun sientes que la amas

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo preguntas eso?

-Entonces te recuerdo aquello de "no hay ningún problema que el amor no resuelva"-lo dijo imitando la expresión de Max-…aquella vez lo dijiste con convicción…así que escucha tus propias palabras y arregla todo de una vez

-Pero, Rick…yo…

-¡SOLO HAZLO!…- abrió la puerta de su oficina dispuesto a irse-… y date prisa…

de lo contrario me obligarás a mandarlos arrestados hasta que solucionen sus problemas

-¿Y con qué acusación lo harías?

-Negarse a obedecer una orden directa… ¿te parece poco?

* * *

Dejó el lugar, y caminó velozmente hacia el bloque donde se encontraba la oficina de Gloval, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado esta vez para que lo citaran con tanta urgencia.

Mientras iba en el ascensor, repasó una lista mental de posibilidades. Consultó su reloj y notó que tenía algunos minutos antes de su reunión, así que pensó que no sería tan malo el detenerse un momento a saludar a su novia y disculparse personalmente por no haber podido almorzar con ella, total estaba de camino.

Entró sigilosamente a su oficina, buscando sorprenderla

Lisa como de costumbre se encontraba totalmente abstraída en su trabajo, en este caso en los planos del SDF-2, y no reparó en su presencia, solo cuando sintió unas manos cubriendo sus ojos

-¡¿Quién es?!

-El amor de tu vida- le susurró al oído

-¡¿Eh?!…..esos son pocos datos… ¿no hay más pistas?

-¡Cómo! ¡¿Qué?!...

La soltó confundido por la respuesta, Lisa se volvió sonriente

-¡Rick, así que eras tú!

-Eso…eso no se vale….¡no es justo!….uno se da una escapada de su trabajo para sorprender a su novia y recibe este tipo de recibimiento

-Vamos no seas tan quisquilloso…solo fue una broma…y te la mereces por haberme dejado plantada en el comedor, nuestro primer día de novios

-No te dejé plantada,… te dejé un encargo con Claudia, porque tenías apagado el celular….y no lo hice por gusto, fue una emergencia

-Lo sé,…- se acercó a darle un beso a su novio, pero se detuvo en seco-… ¡Rick, esos golpes!

-¿Estos?...no te preocupes, no es nada…-le restó importancia al asunto-…más fuerte golpea mi novia….solo fue una sesión de psicoanálisis estilo Hunter con un amigo….ya te contaré más tarde con calma- la acercó y le dio un ligero beso

-Algo me dice que eres un masoquista...-le susurró al oído

-No,….claro que no…y espero sinceramente, que con esto se haya completado mi cuota de golpes por el resto del año….

La acercó nuevamente para volver a besarla, en un beso profundo,…el cual solo fue interrumpido por la alarma de su reloj

-¡DIABLOS!… debería darte vergüenza distraerme de esta forma… casi no tengo tiempo, el almirante me convocó a su oficina… - guiñó un ojo y le dio un fugaz beso a modo de despedida- …. nos vemos más tarde, bonita…porque lo que aún no se ha completado es mi cuota de besos del día

* * *

Axel y los miembros de su grupo ya estaban de retorno en su apartamento

-Lo siento chicos- Axel se disculpó con ellos-…pero es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar en nuestras circunstancias

-¡Basta, Axel!…te la pasas disculpándote y no todo es tu culpa- protestó Jack-…fue un error el firmar el contrato con los Lynn, pero no lo firmaste tú solo…todos estuvimos de acuerdo

-Como ahora todos estamos de acuerdo en actuar en el local de Saam- Ron lo apoyó

-Pero… ¡en "El Majestic"!..-Axel se derrumbó en el sofá-…el lugar está demasiado cerca de Freetown

-El lugar es de lujo…-intervino nuevamente Jack-…si lo comparamos con los lugares en los que actuamos durante la reconstrucción…y esta vez no nos pagarán con enlatados

-Aunque no lo creas a veces extraño esos tiempos…todos éramos tan unidos…Kyle con todo y innata pedantería aún era alguien…accesible…y Minmei…era tan buena amiga…-Axel suspiró frustrado-…pero cambió demasiado, el estrellato y la adulación la cambiaron demasiado

-"Todos aman a Minmei"-Jenny remedó un comercial radial-…hasta TÚ babeabas por ella – indicó molesta

-¡¿YO?!...¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?!....-se defendió exaltado, ante las risas de sus demás compañeros

-¡Las verdades duelen, hermanito!- comentó burlonamente

-¡RETRÁCTATE!- gritó molesto

-¡JAMÁS!

-Axel…Jenny no fala en serio- Fabrizio que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, intervino en defensa de la pelirroja, poniéndose en medio de ellos

-¡No te metas Fabrizio!...esto es entre ella y yo…- lo hizo a un lado con firmeza-…Jennifer Guadalupe Méndez….¡retira lo que dijiste!

-Humm….¿qué palabra estoy buscando?…¡Ah!....¡NUNCA! – gritó a tiempo de salir disparada hacia su cuarto

-¡Reza tus oraciones, esta me la pagas!- amenazó Axel corriendo detrás suyo

Fabrizio quiso salir tras ellos, pero fue detenido por Jack

-¡Déjalos!…siempre se han llevado así…

-Pero…

Fabrizio dirigió su mirada a la puerta abierta del cuarto de Jenny. Ella y Axel se encontraban en una batalla campal donde almohadas y peluches eran los proyectiles

-Vamos…esta vez nos toca a nosotros preparar el almuerzo- Jack se lo llevó en dirección de la cocina

* * *

-¡Capitán Hunter!- la teniente Boyle, asistente del almirante Gloval, se puso de pie saludándolo formalmente-…llega a tiempo, el almirante lo espera en el auditorio

La teniente lo guió hacia la sala, donde ya estaban reunidos varios miembros la RDF

Rick se paró en posición de firme y miró a su entorno, reconociendo a varios de los oficiales presentes: Black, Ralton, Olsen, García... todos estos tipos eran parte del grupo de reserva que había comandado durante el último ataque, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba

Cuando un oficial llamó a atención, Rick enderezó los hombros con marcialidad. El almirante Gloval, el coronel Maistroff y algunos de los de la plana mayor entraron al lugar, sentándose en una mesa larga delante de ellos. El coronel pasó la vista por la fila formada frente a él. Deteniéndose por un momento en el capitán que tanta antipatía despertaba en él.

_-¡Cómo se atreve a presentarse con el rostro así!_ –pensó en silencio

La ceremonia dio comienzo

-Los hombres aquí reunidos…-habló Maistroff-… han establecido por sí mismos…lo que significa valor bajo fuego…..Por lo tanto, estoy complacido de recompensarlos con la Medalla Orión al Valor, por su distinguido servicio….Caballeros: ¡NOSOTROS RECONOCEMOS SUS LOGROS!....¡Y ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS DE QUE FORMEN PARTE DE LA FDR!

La teniente le acercó una caja plana sin tapa y Maistroff levantó de ella las medallas, prendió una a cada pecho de la fila, y les ofreció su mano y sus felicitaciones.

Rick sonrió con desenfado, sabedor que Maistroff odiaba ser él mismo quien tuviera que prenderle la medalla, después de haberlo amenazado con arrestarlo por ese incidente

Cuando la ceremonia de revista terminó, le fue comunicado que el almirante Gloval lo requería en su oficina privada

Rick dejó el salón y encontró a Lisa Hayes afuera, esperándolo, radiante y orgullosa.

Se dieron un beso y se abrazaron.

-Otra medalla…te felicito, Rick.

-El mismo Maistroff tuvo que ponérmela -dijo Rick divertido

-Apuesto a que no fue nada agradable para él –Lisa se rió por un rato, después adquirió un aire formal-…y no solo vine a felicitarlo, señor…si no también a escoltarlo…la teniente Boyle, me indicó que el almirante lo espera en su oficina privada

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, se actualizaron sobre los avances del proyecto SDF-2, en lo referente a los pilotos que serían invitados a participar

-…solo me falta firmarlos y foliarlos…mañana mismo los tendrás en tu escritorio

-Muy bien, todo está dentro de los plazos….gracias por revisarlos tan rápido

-No había mucho que hacer….McGill y Miriya hicieron un trabajo excelente, en realidad casi no tuve observaciones

Se despidieron en la puerta. Ya en la oficina, después del saludo protocolario, Gloval hizo que Rick se sentara en una silla y se ubicó detrás del escritorio que estaba frente a él, tomó una caja y una carpeta con el escudo de la RDF y se las acercó sin mayor preámbulo

Era una caja de cuero plana y pequeña. Rick abrió la tapa: las insignias de su nuevo rango yacían sobre la almohadilla de terciopelo verde.

Aún sorprendido abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer el documento

_- Orden del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida,… Capitán Richard Hunter, teniendo en cuenta su excepcional trayectoria, su experiencia de combate y dotes innegables de líder…y después de recibir las recomendaciones correspondientes por parte de miembros del alto Mando… me complace informarle su promoción al grado de coronel de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida,… _

-Señor….debo decirle que me siento muy honrado….pero… ¡permiso para hablar libremente, señor!

-Lo tiene

-Estoy orgulloso de lo que he podido hacer como Capitán,…y como líder del escuadrón Skull,… pero siento que esta promoción a Coronel…-buscó las palabras adecuadas-…perdóneme señor….pero… ¿no cree que soy demasiado joven?

-La edad no es un factor determinante en estos tiempos…y me sorprende que pienses de esa forma- dijo Gloval en el tono paterno que tomaba, cuando se dirigía en privado a los oficiales más cercanos a él-…lo importante es el liderazgo…y la responsabilidad que asumimos sobre nuestros actos…. Rick, yo veo esas cualidades en ti…y tengo confianza en que puedes con el trabajo.

-¡Gracias, almirante!…prometo poner todo de mi, para no defraudarlo

Gloval sonrió y le entregó otra carpeta, volviendo al tono oficial

–Eso no es todo…le pedí que viniera aquí para ofrecerle una nueva asignación, coronel Hunter –encendió su pipa-…Como sabe, está por completarse la construcción de la nueva fortaleza…. ¡quiero que comande los grupos aéreos de la expedición!

Rick quedó en silencio, sorprendido

–Llegó el momento de que la humanidad crezca y deje atrás su cuna –explicó el almirante– Que salga y reclame su lugar en el universo... Tu asignación,…si la aceptas… sería la protección de la misión diplomática que irá al mundo de los Amos Robotech.

–¡¿A Tirol, señor?! –exclamó con incredulidad, ya había oído rumores al respecto, pero se negaba a creerlos del todo–¿Pero cómo?

–Ese es el real propósito de la SDF-2. El comandante Breetai y Exedore los acompañarán en la misión

-¿Pero por qué necesariamente debemos ir hasta Tirol, almirante?

–Porque tal vez no podamos sobrevivir a otra ola de destrucción como la primera,…la Tierra no sobrevivirá a otra Lluvia de la muerte….es cierto que mejoramos nuestro sistema de defensa, pero ni siquiera eso sería útil contra la sofisticada tecnología de los Amos,….y si hacemos caso a lo advertido por Exedore,…es muy posible que fuerzas alienígenas hostiles como los Invids no tarden en llegar….es por esto que es vital intentar negociar la paz con los Amos, por el bien de ambas razas.

-…en resumen "si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra"….parece mentira que tengamos que viajar a través de toda la galaxia cargados de armamento para afianzarla…

-Pero debemos hacerlo…como le dije, la misión es voluntaria…así que tiene una semana para llegar a una decisión

* * *

En una oficina cercana, el mayor Estrada, recibía un informe preocupante

-La muerte de Khyron ha tenido una gran efecto en las comunidades Zentraedis en las Tierras del Sur…muchos se niegan a creer que está muerto,…hay incluso grupos, que afirman que lo capturamos con vida y lo tenemos preso y micronizado en instalaciones secretas

-En ese aspecto se parecen a nosotros…-comentó Estrada-….¿por qué aceptar la muerte de su líder?, es más fácil inventar historias descabelladas

-El punto, señor…. es que su muerte le ha dado a los hasta ahora dispersos grupos hostiles, un nuevo móvil….con la escasez de comida y el incremento en la discriminación por lo que pasó en Macross, Denver y Portland, la situación se ha vuelto volátil

-Khyron puede estar muerto, señores, pero su espíritu está bastante vivo….y tomando en cuenta que aún no tenemos pistas acerca del paradero de Greel y Azonia…debemos actuar rápido…o podríamos estar enfrentando un levantamiento a gran escala dentro de poco tiempo…

* * *

El Dr. Lazlo Zand siempre se sintió un paso detrás del Dr. Emil Lang,…había sido marginado por Russo del primer equipo enviado a examinar la nave que terminaría convirtiéndose en el SDF-1

Y tiempo después, cuando los Zentraedi atacaron y la SDF-1 saltó a su viaje través del sistema solar,… él no se encontraba presente, retrasado en un día debido a inclemencias climáticas.

Su ausencia en estos trascendentales sucesos, era algo que un científico se reprocharía siempre. Entonces no era de extrañarse que fuera competitivo, impulsivo y obsesionado

Pero en ese momento, mientras guiaba a un grupo enfundado en trajes anti radiación y anti peligro biológico, sentía que algo de lo que le debía el destino le estaba siendo pagado.

Entraron en el lugar y las luces se encendieron automáticamente, una urna de vidrio aislante dominaba la escena, Zand se adelantó para enseñarles, lo que todos habían venido a ver

-Esta es una parte del cráneo de Khyron Kravshera- informó a Exedore y sus colaboradores -…de la región parietal derecha, si no me equivoco….su comisión puede tomar muestras…..así podremos confirmar su deceso por ambas partes…aunque como le dije "mi equipo"- lo dijo mirando directamente a Lang- ya lo confirmó sin lugar a dudas

Exedore observó la enorme pieza de osamenta mitad asombrado y mitad asqueado. Todavía se apreciaban en él rastros de sangre y unos pocos cabellos grises azulados.

Se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios subterráneos del sector 26. Zand les explicaba la forma en la cual habían recuperado los restos de Khyron, mientras el equipo de Exedore tomaba muestras y fotografías

-Es lamentable que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta esto- comentó Exedore, apenado por la situación

-Es el fin que se merecía una alimaña de este tipo – comentó Zand con desprecio, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Lang, y la furia contenida de los zentraedis presentes

Los ayudantes de Exedore, terminaron rápidamente con su labor, bajo la seria vigilancia de Zand

-Recuerde que todo ese material deberá ser destruido inmediatamente terminen con sus pruebas- recalcó Zand

-No se preocupe, nadie piensa clonar a Khyron- indicó Exedore

* * *

La jornada estaba concluyendo y el flamante coronel Hunter, esperaba ansiosamente a su capitana favorita, al lado de uno de los jeeps de la Base, que le había sido oficialmente asignado. Lisa no tardó en llegar

-Felicitaciones, Rick…digo coronel Hunter es un placer felicitarlo- le hizo un impecable saludo militar, matizado por un guiño

-¡Capitana Hayes!- le devolvió el saludo tratando de contener la risa

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo y prorrumpieron en risas, terminando abrazados. Después Rick la ayudó a subir al jeep saliendo rápidamente del lugar

-¿sabes que ahora estoy en la posición de ser yo, el que dé las órdenes?- dijo Hunter acercándola a él con el brazo que tenía libre y depositando un beso en su frente-…El rango tiene sus beneficios…

-¿Y qué órdenes tiene en mente, coronel?

-Hummm…lo que tengo en mente….-sonrió enigmáticamente-….eso ya lo averiguarás…pero te advierto que yo no me daré por satisfecho solo con ordenar unos cuantos besitos

-Eso se llama abuso de autoridad

-Eso se llama aprovechar el pánico…además tengo que darme prisa antes de que el almirante te dé tu histórico ascenso

Lisa lo miró fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba

-No me hagas esa cara…no nací ayer,…el ascenso que me dieron ya se rumoreaba hace tiempo,…y tardó porque es extraordinario un salto así en el escalafón de la FDR…por eso sospecho que el tuyo aún será mayor, por eso está tardando más…

Lisa lo miró extrañada, Rick ya no parecía el piloto distraído de siempre

-…no me extrañaría que hasta te nombraran vicealmirante

-¡¿Yo?!....Vice almirante

-O almirante…y nadie se lo merecería más que tú…aunque como actriz te morirías de hambre…- apretó su hombro-…si no quieres contarme, está bien…no te obligaré a que me lo digas, …pero deja de fingir no saber de qué estoy hablando

-Es que….el asunto es complicado…

-Te entiendo…yo también tuve dudas…es una gran responsabilidad…y si acepté es porque me di cuenta, que el almirante Gloval, a pesar de todo…confía plenamente en mí, y no voy a decepcionarlo

Lisa lo miró en silencio, sus dudas no se referían exactamente a la gran responsabilidad del cargo, si no a la forma en la cual él reaccionaría al enterarse de que aquello iba unido al compromiso con el SDF-2

* * *

Jessica nuevamente esperaba impaciente la llegada de Rick Hunter, pero esta vez lo hacía en el hotel, él debía pasar por Megan en cuanto terminara su turno.

-¿Aun no llega?- preguntó Megan acercándose a ella

-Aun no, chiquita

-Si tarda mucho, la cena se enfriará

-No te preocupes, lo dejé todo en el microondas para que se mantenga caliente

-Ya verás lo sorprendido que estará, cuando vea que le preparamos sus platos favoritos…y no olvides decirle que yo te ayudé, Jessie

-¡No, no se me olvidará!….¡esta noche tendremos una cena en familia!

* * *

Rick, detuvo el jeep en las cercanías del hotel

-Lisa,… a pesar de los problemas que te he causado desde que nos conocimos…tú siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome…confiando en mí, cuando nadie más lo hacía…

-Nunca defraudaste mi confianza

-y no quiero comenzar ahora….quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean siempre claras, no deben existir cosas ocultas entre nosotros…no es la manera en que quiero comenzar mi relación contigo…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Quizás no es el momento oportuno para decirte esto…pero… necesito hacerlo y espero que me perdones por no contártelo antes…es que no hubo ocasión y sinceramente tenía miedo a tu reacción…Lisa…hay algo con respecto a Megan, que aún no te he contado…y necesitas saber…

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente, Rick la miró de frente y comenzó con su relato…

* * *

Le había costado mucho decidirse, pero estaba consciente que con la presencia de Megan, Jessica se había convertido nuevamente en una parte de su vida. Así que consideraba que lo mejor había sido seguir el consejo de Claudia y aclarar las cosas.

Terminado su breve relato (porque había preferido no entrar en detalles), se quedó en silencio esperando su reacción.

Lisa desvió su mirada, y le dio la espalda. Rick lo entendió, pero le dolía sentir como se alejaba de él.

Lisa sabía que Rick Hunter no era un mujeriego, y estaba consciente de que Minmei y posiblemente algunas otras mujeres más habían pasado por su vida, pero…aquella confesión fue algo que no se esperaba y necesitaba unos momentos para procesarlo.

- Lisa, no quiero que lo que te he contado…y su presencia afecte nuestra relación…

Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla

-…entonces fue por eso que ella, te escondió la existencia de Megan…-preguntó eso, aunque no era lo que realmente quería saber en ese momento

-No sé...no sé, si realmente fue por miedo a mi reacción…o por algo que tenga en mi contra…no lo sé,…con ella no sé a qué atenerme- le dijo sinceramente -….pero es la hermana de Megan, y quiera o no, tengo que tener una relación…cordial…con ella y espero que eso no te moleste demasiado

-Lo entiendo…y gracias por contármelo tú mismo…aunque entenderás que después de esto, no podré evitar el ponerme celosa cada vez que esa mujer esté cerca tuyo

-No tienes por qué….mi relación con ella es parte del pasado, y ahí se quedará... ¡ni loco me arriesgaría a perder la felicidad que tengo aquí y ahora, contigo!... ¡yo te amo bonita, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso!

Era eso lo que ella quería oír,…una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lisa, mientras lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo

* * *

Lisa Hayes mantuvo sus ojos en Rick mientras descendían del jeep y entraban al hotel. Él no se lo había dicho directamente, pero se lo había dado a entender, Jessica había sido su primer amor, y si los recuerdos de Riber le habían enseñado algo a Lisa, era que los primeros amores no se olvidan.

No acaban ni de salir completamente del ascensor cuando una pequeña figura corrió hacia él

-¡¡RICKY!!

-¡Megan, qué pretendes corriendo de esa forma!- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola-¡podrías caerte!

-¡estaba impaciente por verte!- dijo la niña abrazándolo con fuerza

- … es una niña bastante traviesa….¡Un día va a matarme!- se volvió hacia Lisa sonriente

-Con seguridad lleva los genes Hunter- comentó Lisa, al ver su energía y los brillantes ojos azules

-¡¿Quién es ella?!- preguntó Megan

Rick sonrió con orgullo antes de hacer las presentaciones

-Lisa ella es Megan, mi hermanita….Megan ella es Lisa Hayes…mi novia….

-¡Es muy linda!-dijo la niña mirándola con infantil curiosidad, después se volvió hacia él-…Ricky… ¿seguro que es tu novia?

Rick la bajó al piso para increparla

-Oye… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Nada!- dijo Megan fingiendo inocencia-…es que conociéndote, no pensé que existieran mujeres con esa paciencia

El comentario hizo estallar en risas a Lisa, mientras Megan salía nuevamente disparada, esta vez de regreso a la habitación del hotel

-¡Ven acá, pequeña rata!

-¡Rick, es una niña…no la llames así!- intervino Lisa

-Pero…Lisa, es ella quien siempre busca provocarme

-…solo está jugando- aprovechó para arreglar el cuello del uniforme de Rick-…y tenías razón es encantadora

-¡Eso le viene de familia!

-¡Presumido!

Desde la puerta de su habitación Jessica, sin ser vista, contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo

-_Lisa Hayes... -_recordaba los datos que Mark le había dado-…_militar de carrera, hija de un almirante…una mujer seria, entregada a su trabajo…_

Los vio dirigirse hacia ella y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento

_-Una mujer así, no es para ti….y voy a demostrártelo…_

* * *

**Notas.-**

-Saludos a todos quienes gentilmente siguen la historia, perdón por el retraso, pero hubo cambio de turnos en el trabajo, y aun trato de reacomodar mi tiempo ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 19**

Pese a que esa tarde Mark la había llamado para contárselo, no había querido creerlo,…pero ahora la prueba estaba dirigiéndose a ella, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes ya eran pareja.

_-¡se atrevió a traerla!-_ sus labios se contrajeron en un mueca

Deseaba matarla a ella, matarlo a él y al mismo tiempo,…quería morir.

_-Esa intrusa…no sabe en la que se ha metido-_ pensó, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de despecho, pues no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse y perder el control

Se armó de valor y se acercó a Rick ignorando por completo a su acompañante

-Rick,… ¡que bueno que llegaste!- dijo en un tono meloso, que provocó nauseas en Lisa-…ya pensé que nos dejarías plantadas

- ¡Buenas noches!- contestó él fríamente, con el ceño fruncido, adivinando las intenciones de la rubia

Después miró a Lisa y pudo notar recelo en sus ojos, y decidió que si ella tenía aun dudas acerca de él, se encargaría de borrarlas.

- Jessica,…te presento mi novia, la capitana Lisa Hayes,….amor, ella es Jessica Fisher,….es hermana de Megan y…quien la cuidó todo este tiempo

La falsa sonrisa de Jessica se le borró por unos instantes, pero se repuso de inmediato

-Un gusto, conocerla,…capitana Hayes - saludó a Lisa tratando de ser amable, pero sin poder evitar el mirarla retadoramente, cuando le extendía la mano

Lisa observó con cuidado a la despampanante rubia, que los saludaba desde la puerta, piernas largas, ropa ajustada, voz melosa,...extendiéndole la mano con la sonrisa más falsa que hubiese visto en su vida, y le devolvió el reto sin palabras, aceptando su mano

-Igualmente, Jessica

Ninguna de las dos desvió la mirada, la guerra había sido concertada. Rick consciente de lo tensa que estaba la situación, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y la acerco más a él.

-Solo vinimos por Megan,….la llevaremos de paseo por el centro, y a cenar… ¿ya está lista?

-¡Cenaremos aquí!... ¡nosotras ya tenemos todo listo!- intervino Megan- ¡Jessie y yo ya preparamos todo, Ricky!

-¡Quisimos sorprenderte con una cena en familia, querido!- indicó Jessica ya repuesta de la impresión

-Por favor, no me llames así- dijo seriamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novia-...y debiste consultarme antes de preparar algo,…Lisa y yo ya tenemos planes

La joven mujer lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia y tomando del brazo a Rick, lo llevó dentro. Lisa iba sujeta su brazo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos.

-No permitiremos un desaire,...nos tomo mucho tiempo el preparar todo para que estuviera perfecto

Una vez dentro, ambos quedaron sorprendidos,…la mesa estaba puesta para una cena íntima...con velas y música incluidas

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quien también parecía listo para una velada romántica era el comandante Sterling, que en ese momento esperaba ansiosamente la salida de su esposa

Habían pasado varios años desde que se casaran, la seguía amando, pero con todo y su amor, sentía que las cosas se estaban enfriando entre ellos, el exceso de trabajo y el que pusieran en primer lugar su papel como padres, había hecho que su relación se viera relegada a un segundo o incluso un tercer lugar.

De igual forma sabía que gran parte de lo ocurrido era culpa suya y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable.

-…en algún momento perdimos nuestra relación de pareja…-reflexionó mientras la esperaba en la salida de la base-….pero no es tarde…

Suspiró y nuevamente miró en la dirección por la cual necesariamente su esposa aparecería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra situación hubiesen vuelto la espalda y salido del lugar,…pero la pequeña Megan que los miraba con una sonrisa ingenua, los disuadió de hacerlo

Rick no podía creer que ella estuviera haciéndole eso, sobre todo delante de Lisa,…la mesa, las velas, todo parecía preparado para una velada romántica, lo único que no encajaba era la presencia de tres lugares, y por si eso no fuese suficiente la canción que se oía….

…_dime que sientes mi calor,_

_nada quiero, más que tu amor_

_Quiero luchar por ti, sufrir por ti,_

_Lo haría si,…morir por ti,_

_Sabes que si,_

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…._

Intentó mostrarse tranquilo, pero no podía estarlo. El intempestivo retorno de Jessica a su vida, la forma en la cual se había presentado frente a él en Sydney, y ahora esa cena imprevista….no sabía que pensar

En verdad, tenía miedo… miedo de que aquello afectara de alguna forma la relación que comenzaba,…estaba feliz con Lisa, su afecto por ella aumentaba día a día…ella era su vida y nunca,…nunca podría desterrarla de su corazón. Pero ahora,…no sabía qué sucedería, conocía a Jessica y notaba que por una razón que no alcanzaba a entender se había propuesto recuperarlo, o al menos inquietarlo lo suficiente como para demostrar que aun podía hacerlo

Se arrepintió de haber puesto en esa situación a Lisa, quería desaparecer, deseaba que la tierra se abriera, lo tragara

_-…la cena….esa canción…..esto es demasiado bajo…hasta para ella…_

-¿Recuerdas esa canción, Rick?- preguntó Jessica con falsa inocencia

-Quien no, es un clásico…- contestó con frialdad-…pero hace tiempo que no la oía…

-¡Jessie la escucha a cada rato!- comentó Megan con infantil ingenuidad

-Debe gustarle mucho– comentó Lisa secamente

Jessie mirando a Rick contestó

-…no sabes cuanto, Lisa…no sabes cuanto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Que hacer si Miriya, no acepta….-_pensaba Max ya impaciente por la larga espera-…_tengo su lealtad, sé que ella nunca me dejaría…pero su lealtad sin su amor, no vale la pena…no seria lo mismo_

Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, y la vio salir. Arregló nerviosamente su corbata mientras ella se acercaba

-¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje, Mir?

-Todo en calma, comandante. No hay nada importante que reportar.

-¡Afortunadamente!, no sé que piensan los de la PMG llevándose a nuestros pilotos por horas para insulsos interrogatorios…el pobre de Greer prácticamente se quedó todo el día con ellos,…debe haberles contado hasta con qué niño se peleó en el cajón de arena del parque cuando tenía dos años

El comentario provocó una ligera sonrisa en Miriya y Max sintió que era el momento

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar fuera, Mir? – preguntó repentinamente – Hay un nuevo lugar en la ciudad y he escuchado que la comida es fantástica…

Miriya lo miró totalmente desconcertada.

-Pienso que podríamos pasarla bien….tú sabes…buscando el camino más largo para llegar allá… - añadió Max, al no recibir una contestación de su parte

-Pero es tarde y Dana…

-No te preocupes por ella, hablé con Claudia y ella aceptó cuidarla…esta noche

-Así que ya dispusiste todo…sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión….- sus palabras salieron con dureza, no era su intención, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Max la contempló turbado

- Solamente pensé que sería bueno salir solos,…como antes…-Max recordaba la época en la cual, los pocos momentos libres que tenían, los usaban para salir sin rumbo y sin plan específico mas que el pasar un tiempo juntos y a solas

-…pensé que era bueno un cambio…pero si no estás de acuerdo, no hay problema llamaré a Claudia y…

Se veía lastimado… y Miriya se sintió miserable.

_-__¿Por qué tengo que arruinarlo todo? -_ se regañó a si misma-…Lo siento, Max…no fue mi intención…es que…me sorprendiste…eso es todo

Max levantó su rostro esperanzado

-Tienes razón, creo que será bueno…solo que tú ya estás cambiado – dijo señalando el traje de su esposo-…y yo no tengo más que este uniforme, tendremos que ir a la casa y…

-Pero si ya te dije que buscaremos el camino más largo para llegar allá

-¡¿Qué tienes en mente?!

-Solo ven conmigo

La tomó de la mano, ayudándola a subir al jeep que tenía reservado y partieron a una prometedora excursión por la noche de Macross

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa apenas probaba bocado. Miraba con atención a Jessica y notaba la forma en la cual miraba a Rick

_-….si sigue mirándolo así…- _pensó con fuego en los verdes ojos

Rick intentaba hacer menos tensa la situación, siempre a su lado, tomándola de la mano, bromeando con Megan, y hablando o mirando a Jessica solo si era estrictamente necesario

-… ¿lo dices en serio Lisa?- preguntó Megan asombrada

-Si, Megan….debes felicitar a tu hermano porque hoy fue ascendido a coronel

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, hermanito!- Megan se abalanzó a sus brazos

-¡CORONEL HUNTER,…. suena tan bien!…-Jessica aprovechó la situación para también abrazarlo, mientras pensaba- _se siente tan bien tenerlo cerca…me encanta todo de él….excepto la cara de estúpido que pone cuando está con ella...es tan transparente que puedo saber lo que piensa con sólo mirarlo._

Lisa observaba la escena incólume

-¡Debe sentirse raro que ahora él sea tu oficial superior, Lisa!- comentó Jessica, soltando a un incómodo Rick Hunter

_-¿__Raro? Rara es cómo te va a quedar la cabeza después de que te arranque todo tu pelo…- _Lisa estuvo a punto de decirlo y hacerlo, pero se abstuvo, solo por evitarle un mal momento a la pequeña Megan

-….no, Jessica,…no se siente "raro",….se siente bien ver la forma en la cual la ha evolucionado…- dijo Lisa con convicción, volteando luego para mirarlo -…y se siente bien, saber que no soy la única que confía plenamente en él, no solo como militar, si no también como persona

-¡¡Gracias, Lisa!!

Hunter no solo agradecía sus palabras, agradecía también la actitud que tenía frente a la rubia.

-Pero quiero aclararles que eso solo es momentáneo, ya verán como en pocos días…-Rick quería anunciarles con orgullo, lo que consideraba casi seguro, el histórico ascenso de Lisa Hayes

-¡HUNTER!- Lisa selló los labios de Rick poniendo el dedo índice sobre ellos, adivinando lo que quería decir _-… ¡no es necesario!...-_se lo dijo con solo mirarlo

-¡¡JA!!...serás su superior pero todavía puede mandarte callar, hermanito- Megan rió divertida, completamente ajena a lo que realmente estaba pasando entorno suyo

-…parece que no conseguiste una novia, si no una dictadora – comentó Jessica

Rick besó el dedo que aun estaba sobre sus labios, haciendo que ella lo retirara ruborizada

-Para mi, Lisa no es quien ordena,…es quien me guía…

Jessica los contempló temblando de ira contenida, si se hubieran dado un apasionado beso delante de ella, le hubiera dolido menos que ese sencillo gesto, y esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max llevó a Miriya a una gran tienda localizada en la zona comercial, estaba complacido, mirando a su esposa que parecía una niña de paseo.

De pronto ella se quedo parada frente a un aparador contemplando un hermoso vestido de coctel color verde

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sacándola de la momentánea ensoñación- ¿quieres que lo compremos?

-…es muy bonito…pero… ¡no!…debe ser muy caro…

Sin decir nada, tomándola de la mano la llevó dentro de la tienda

-Disculpe, ¿podría mostrarnos ese vestido?- dijo señalándolo

La morena no lo escuchó, estaba más entretenida en la música que brotaba del aparato que tenía sujeto a su cintura

-¡¡SEÑORITA!!

De inmediato la joven que atendía el lugar se dio la vuelta y…

-¡Disculpe señor, estaba distraída!, ¿deseaba algo?

La expresión de Max se desencajó y la pequeña mujer casi saltó de júbilo al reconocerlo

-¿R…ro…Roxanne?- preguntó Max, deseando en su interior estar equivocado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Gracias, la cena estuvo muy buena!

Rick se incorporó tomando a Lisa del brazo, los platos y el postre habían estado buenos, en realidad eran sus favoritos, pero solo le habían dejado un mal sabor en la boca

-Como quedamos, Megan vivirá conmigo mientras te instalas en Macross,…y si no te molesta, pienso que sería bueno que asista a la escuela del barrio militar- dijo contemplando con ternura a Megan, que no había podido soportar el desvelo y se encontraba dormida en el sofá, cubierta por una ligera manta

-Esa es una buena idea,… ven conmigo…te daré todos los documentos necesarios para inscribirla…-se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Megan-…ya casi tengo listo el equipaje de Megan, le compré varias cosas, con un dinero que tenía guardado para…bueno tú sabes –él comprendió que se refería al dinero que no había querido aceptar-…creo que me excedí, las maletas están un poco pesadas, asi que necesitaré tu ayuda… …¿Lisa, podrías tú llevar a Megan al auto?

-¡Eso no es necesario! – intervino Rick -…yo bajaré las cosas y después volveré por ella

- No, Rick…no te preocupes,…yo llevaré a Megan al auto…

Rick la miró confundido

_-Confío en ti_

No se lo dijo, solo se lo transmitió sin palabras, y supo que él entendía perfectamente

-…solo no tardes piloto de palanca de videojuegos, cabeza dura- le dijo suavemente, al oído con ternura en los ojos

-No, mi comadreja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miriya podría ser de otro planeta, pero tonta no era y la expresión que su marido había tenido al ver a la morena, no le gustó para nada

-¡¿MAX, CONOCES A ESTA MUJER?!- preguntó sin ocultar su molestia

-Yo…

-¡Claro que no, señorita!….el señor solo leyó el gafete con mi nombre- dijo indicando el pin que llevaba en su pecho.

A Roxanne Dávila, podrían decirle de todo,…pero algo que nunca haría era echar de cabeza a uno de sus "amigos"

–Y bien en qué puedo servirles- dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo

-Yo…es que…podría mostrarle ese vestido… a mi…

-¡SU ESPOSA!... ¡YO SOY SU ESPOSA!- expresó Miriya aún molesta al notar el estado de nerviosismo en el que había quedado su marido

-¡SON CASADOS!...pues los felicito, hacen una excelente pareja…- dijo sonriéndoles y señalándoles el probador -…pasen enseguida les traigo el vestido, para que pueda probárselo

Entraron al lugar y en cuanto estuvieron solos, Miriya jaló a Max de la solapa, para decirle algo en voz baja.

-¡¿Quién es ella Max?!

-¡como que quién es ella!...es solo una empleada de la tienda, cariño

-Si es así ¿por qué te pusiste tan nervioso solo con verla?

-Amor, esas solo son ideas tuyas….- comentó calzándose nerviosamente los lentes-…no me digas que estás celosa

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!….pero si me estás mintiendo…

No pudo completar su amenaza por la oportuna intrusión de Roxanne con el vestido en cuestión

-¡¡Aquí esta señorita…perdón señora!! ¡¡puede probárselo!!

Miriya tomó el vestido y se dirigió sola dentro del probador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Lisa abandonó el lugar, Rick siguió a Jessica, y en cuanto estuvieron solos en el cuarto….

- Jessica, no sé que es lo que pretendes,… pero te advierto que no voy a permitir que arruines mi vida otra vez

La mujer sintió la molestia en la voz del piloto

- Jessica,…tú eres muy linda, puedes conquistar al hombre que desees… ¡¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo?!

- quiero una segunda oportunidad... Rick, esta vez será diferente... ¡esta vez si resultará!-dijo mientras se aferraba a él.

- no, Jessica...-la separó de él con firmeza-….entiende, el tiempo pasó…

- ¿es por ella?... ¿no te atreves a dejarla?

- No,…no es por ella,…aunque yo no amara a Lisa, la respuesta sería la misma…Jessica...por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y por Megan... quiero intentarlo….si dejas de comportarte así, aun podemos ser amigos

-Tu amistad no es lo que yo quiero… ¡TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!

- ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LO DIJISTE!,… ¡PERO ESO NO TE IMPIDIÓ ABANDONARME!

- ¡Yo no quise dejarte…es que no tuve otra opción!

- Siempre hay otra opción, cuando uno la busca…pudiste contarme la verdad…

- estabas herido…

- no, Jessica...no confiaste en mí...eso es todo…y la confianza es la base de cualquier relación…aquello se terminó ese día, entiéndelo

- he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Rick...pero el más grande fue haberte dejado...¡quiero estar contigo!...además Lisa nunca podrá entenderte...ella nunca podrá ver en ti lo que yo veo

-¿Y qué es lo que ves?...o mejor dicho ¿qué es lo que crees ver?

-Rick,…tú eres un líder nato,….tu destino es la grandeza,…yo estoy segura que el ascenso a coronel es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera en el futuro…...- dijo sonriendo, confiada en que sus alabanzas alimentarían el ego del joven piloto

- Así que dejé de ser el piloto irresponsable, bueno para nada,…que solo piensa en volar y no se preocupa por su futuro…-comentó en forma mordaz-…ahora soy alguien con un gran futuro…o como tú dices alguien cuyo destino es la grandeza

-Si, Rick…es así como te veo

- prefiero la forma en la que me ve ella

Jessica se quedó quieta, extrañada por la respuesta

-Ella me ve como un hombre cualquiera, con defectos y virtudes,…y me acepta así…sin querer cambiarme... ¿no la oíste? Yo soy "SU piloto de palanca de videojuegos cabeza dura"

- Rick, ¡tú no eres un hombre cualquiera!,….si Lisa no puede ver eso…es porque no es la mujer adecuada para ti… ella no te conoce como yo,…además la relación que tienen no va a funcionar, porque ustedes son totalmente opuestos...

- ¡por eso nos complementamos!... ¡Y PUNTO!…yo no tengo por qué seguir justificándome contigo,…he intentado ser paciente…pero estás pasando el límite…yo no quiero tener problemas con ella por tu culpa

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Rick le dio la espalda

- Respóndeme… ¿Por qué la trajiste?.... ¿solo para herirme?

Se volvió hacia ella y con sorpresa notó que el rostro de Jessica estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

- Rick….yo volví porque te amo…porque me di cuenta de que siempre te he amado…

-No me digas que me amas, porque eso es una mentira….no puedes amar a alguien a quien ya no conoces,….a alguien con quien nunca has pasado dificultades para superarlas juntos….¡tú no sabes lo que es amor!...¡¡No confundas obsesión con amor!!

Jessie no contestó solo siguió llorando. Rick ya no sabía que hacer…pese a todo no le gustaba verla llorando, se acercó a ella para intentar nuevamente hacerla entrar en razón,

-Entiende…estás obsesionada…eso es todo…

En un intempestivo movimiento ella se aferró a él, he intentó besarlo.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!...- la alejó de él con brusquedad

Jessica cayó al piso y volvió a romper en llanto, haciéndolo sentir por un momento culpable de la situación

-Jessie…siento haber sido brusco contigo…pero estás completamente fuera de ti – recogió el equipaje y documentos de Megan, para después abandonar el lugar sin despedirse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Miriya saliendo del probador

-Bien,…este,….pues…que puedo decir…tú te ves bien con todo lo que te pones, amor

- ¡tiene toda la razón!- Roxanne apoyó el comentario-…usted es muy hermosa…pero…señor Sterling no me negará que su belleza luce más en ese vestido

-Si…no lo puedo negar- dijo Max sinceramente extasiado ante la hermosura de su esposa, ignorando la sonrisa de Roxanne

-¡Gracias!...

Miriya sonrió complacida ante los comentarios, tal vez Max tenía razón y sus sospechas eran injustificadas

-Nos lo llevamos,…cárguelo a mi cuenta- dijo Max a tiempo de alcanzarle su tarjeta de crédito

-¿Se lo empaqueto?

-No, me lo llevaré puesto…hoy tenemos una cena formal

-En ese caso necesitará también unos zapatos- Buscó entre varios modelos que se encontraban en oferta-….estos están en oferta…y van perfectamente con el vestido... ¿porqué no se los prueba?

Mientras Miriya se probaba los zapatos, Max siguió a Roxanne hacia la caja. Una vez allí la morena no pudo evitar comentar en voz baja

- Asi que eres casado...debí haberlo adivinado, cuando huiste de esa forma- se tapó la boca para no romper en carcajadas-…pero ¡¡que desvergonzado eres!!

-¡¡No te rías de mí!!

-¡Que genio!...mas bien agradece que no te eché de cabeza, por lo que veo tu mujercita no es una mansa paloma…y no quisiera ni pensar en lo que te haría, si le cuento donde nos conocimos y lo que estuvimos haciendo

-¡¡Si lo haces te mato!!

-¿En serio?...tan amable que parecías y ahora me sales con esas…- comentó con un mohín de disgusto

-Disculpa…estoy actuando mal,…tienes razón,…debo agradecerte el no haber mencionado nada- dijo Max sinceramente avergonzado

-No hay por qué…pasabas por un mal momento, eso es todo…-dijo comprensiva-…no te preocupes, que yo no sea feliz…no quiere decir que deba hacer infelices a todos a mi entorno…pero no vuelvas a hacerlo…se nota que estás enamorado de ella…-le dijo con una sonrisa, seguida de un sugestivo guiño-…y no siempre encontrarás mujeres tan comprensivas como yo…

-No, nunca más, y nuevamente gracias, Roxanne

- Dime Roxie…y no es para tanto, también es instinto de supervivencia, algo me dice que si ella se entera, no encontrarían de mi lo suficiente para llenar una billetera…

Max sonrió ante el comentario, dándole toda la razón

- ¿ocurre algo?- Intervino Miriya.

-No, nada… ¿comprará también los zapatos?- preguntó Roxanne

-Si, son preciosos, parecen hechos a medida

Roxanne terminó de llenar la boleta de compra y se la extendió conteniendo un suspiro

-Y una cosa más…señora Sterling….tal vez crea que esto es un tanto atrevido…pero….

Max la miró con súplica en sus ojos

-… ¡son una linda pareja!… ¡los envidio!...ya quisiera yo encontrar un hombre que me mire con esa adoración

Max le sonrió agradecido, jurando a todos los cielos nunca más volver a ponerse en una situación como esa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick y Lisa ya estaban en la casa del barrio militar, Megan se encontraba durmiendo en su cama

Había llegado el momento de hablar acerca de lo ocurrido esa noche

-Lisa, se que en la cena de esta noche…te puse en una situación muy incómoda y quiero disculparme por eso…si yo hubiese adivinado que ella tenía preparado algo así…

-¿No me hubieras llevado?

-No, Lisa….no hubiera ido

Lisa no pronunció palabra, su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos intensamente azules, parecía indagar en lo más profundo de su alma

-Solo dime una cosa, ¿aún confías en mí?

La aludida frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-… Rick, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para…

Rick se acercó a ella

-…déjame bajarte ese enfado tuyo, celosa…nunca podría dejar de amarte-murmuró con sus frente juntas- …nunca te podría cambiar por Jessica o por cualquier otra…... ¿como podría otra hacerme sentir todo lo que siento contigo?….es que ni yo mismo lo creo….es….es como si todo se descompasara….mi corazón se exalta y me da la impresión de que corre rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero su mirada aun estaba cargada de molestia

- ya, quita esa cara. Sabes que me encanta verte molesta, porque tus ojos relampaguean…pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando?…no tienes nada que reprocharme,…

Sonrió al recordar la forma en que se había visto obligado a actuar

-…todo el tiempo traté de mantener mi vista si no era en ti, en un punto distante del infinito, ¡como caballo perchero!… ¡nada de mirar de reojo a la devoradora de hombres!

-¡¡No juegues con eso, Rick!!….esto es muy serio, esa mujer se pasó la noche coqueteándote sin ningún recato…tuve que contenerme mucho para no darle su merecido

-Lo sé…pero que quieres que haga, ya le puse las cosas claras, y volveré a hacerlo las veces que sean necesarias…- trató nuevamente de justificarse-…aunque si te soy sincero…me complació verte tan posesiva

-¡¡Rick Hunter,…eres un…!!

Lisa no pudo agregar nada más, porque de inmediato la atrajo hacia él, buscando sus labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sensación era molesta…angustiante…

_-¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor!-_Sus palabras se repetían en su mente

Ni Megan, ni Martha su fiel amiga se hallaban allí, para desahogarse,…para evitar que se hundiera en un abismo invisible del cual pensaba nadie sería capaz de rescatarla

-¡No renunciaré!,….¡no lo haré nunca!…Lisa Hayes no podrá quedarse con él…yo aun no he jugado todas mis cartas

Su rostro formó una mueca de odio y con ira comenzó a romper todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de los Hunter Hayes, la pareja Sterling había cenado tranquilo y delicioso

Terminada la cena Max se puso de pie

–Ven, vamos a bailar- Miriya aceptó encantada y Max la guió hasta la pista de baile.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba una suave canción.

-Creo que hace tiempo que nos hacía falta una salida así - dijo Max abrazándola con ternura

-casi no recordaba lo bien que podemos pasarla juntos- Miriya cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido

-¿Sabes que desde que entramos todos te miran? - murmuró Max en su oído-…ahora soy yo quien está celoso

-¡Ya te dije que no estaba celosa!- dijo en un tono molesto

-No estabas celosa… ¿ni un poquito?...mira que esa vendedora era muy linda, ojos y cabello negros…tan joven y tan…

-Recuerda que todavía tengo a mano mi puñal, querido

-Yo también… ¿quieres ir al parque?

Miriya sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su marido, apretándose más a él. Esa noche prometía….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que no podamos controlarnos-susurró ella con un leve suspiro.

-Ya nos controlamos por mucho tiempo, Lisa...-respondió él con voz adormilada

-¿cansado el señor?

-Un poco

-Tengo que irme, mañana comienzo mi turno muy temprano- dijo intentado desprenderse de su abrazo

-Solo un ratito más...-dijo mientras se removía buscando más comodidad junto a ella-…se está muy a gusto a tu lado….¿tienes que irte?-preguntó remoloneando.

-¡No seas niño!

-¡No lo soy!... ¿o quieres que vuelva a demostrártelo?

-¡atrevido!...

- Relájate, Lisa

-Esta bien, pero si mañana espanto a todos con las ojeras que tendré, no será culpa mía.

-Cuento con ello…así ningún hombre se atreverá a mirarte mucho y me evitaré un coraje

Lisa sonrió ante el comentario, mientras sentía como unos labios le rozaban la frente.

-fue buena idea convertir el estudio en otro dormitorio-susurró él separándose levemente de ella, recuperando la poca cordura que le quedaba- así tengo espacio para…trabajar hasta tarde…y para asuntos más importantes – dijo guiñándole traviesamente un ojo-¿qué te parece?...

-Si,…no está nada mal

-Lisa,…-la atrajo más hacia él-… ¿sabes cuanto te quiero?

-Tengo una ligera idea- dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- Me gusta verte sonreír, Lisa… ¡Te ves hermosa cuando lo haces!...-la abrazó con fuerza-… ¿sabes que hoy sentí mucho miedo?

-¿Miedo?

-Si, miedo de que la presencia de… ella,…afectara nuestra relación…que hiciera que tú desconfiaras de lo que siento por ti…no sabía como actuar o lo que decir…sobre todo con Megan presente

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, y la única persona que puede provocar que desconfíe de ti, eres tú mismo

-No lo haré,…nunca me cansaré de demostrarte cuanto te quiero

-Ya es tarde- se incorporó resuelta

-¿En serio quieres irte?

-Sabes que no, pero sería difícil explicar mi presencia a tu hermana

Rick suspiró resignado, levantándose de inmediato, recordando que después de llevar a Lisa a su casa también tenía planeado revisar unos videos que había traído de la Base

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, pese a la desvelada, Rick Hunter despertó temprano y de inmediato se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Megan se levanto sola, sorprendida por el aroma que inundaba la pequeña casa. Desayunaron juntos alegres ante la perspectiva del día que comenzaba. Terminado este, Rick la animó a terminar de arreglarse para su primer día de escuela

El camino hacia el establecimiento que albergaba a la mayoría de los hijos de los miembros de la FDR fue rápido.

Ya en la puerta de la escuela, Rick nuevamente volvió a darle los mismos consejos y explicaciones que le había dado durante todo el camino, parecía que él estaba más nervioso que ella

-No te preocupes, Ricky- Megan cortó la retahíla de recomendaciones-… me voy a portar bien, y te voy a esperar hasta que llegues a recogerme,…solo no tardes

Rick sonrió y tomándola de la mano ingresó con ella al establecimiento

-¡Buenos días! –saludó al ingresar a la administración. La secretaria que se encontraba distraída pintándose las uñas se sobresaltó, y al reconocerlo, se quedó momentáneamente estática,…embobada.

Megan la miró con fastidio, no le gustaba que las mujeres vieran a su hermano de esa forma

-¡Capitán Hunter!... ¡qué honor el tenerlo por aquí!....permítame presentarme soy la señorita Julia Sanabria, secretaria en este humilde establecimiento

-¡CORONEL HUNTER!- aclaró Megan con orgullo-…acaban de ascenderlo

-Mucho gusto señorita Sanabria- Rick extendió su mano para saludarla un tanto apenado por la intervención de su hermanita

-¿en qué te puedo ayudarlo?- le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano y la retenía mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Rick sonrió algo incomodo, mientras recuperaba su mano

-Quiero saber si podría inscribir a mi hermana en este establecimiento, ya sé que las clases comenzaron hace tiempo, pero…

- ¡No se preocupe!...aquí estamos para servirle, en este momento no se encuentra la señora directora, pero no habrá ningún problema,…sobre todo tratándose de usted… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? – preguntó mientras buscaba los formularios de inscripción

-Megan Hunter Fisher…

-¿edad?

-…seis años…

-…seis…entonces…se inscribirá en primer grado

-No….para segundo- aclaró Rick, con orgullo, presentándole unos papeles-…en su anterior escuela saltó un curso…ella es una niña muy inteligente

La secretaria revisó los papeles, preguntó otros datos más y después analizó a la niña, notando esta vez la mirada de fastidio que le dirigía

-Bien…no hay problema,…-disimuló su contrariedad-…inicialmente estará con la profesora Howard, de segundo grado…ella la evaluará y luego veremos…- le extendió la boleta-…segundo piso…salón D

-Muchas gracias….señorita Sanabria

-No olvide que aquí, estamos para lo que guste- le dijo insinuante, mientras nuevamente retenía la mano que Rick le había extendido a modo de despedida

-Vamos, Ricky….no te distraigas… - Megan jaló a su hermano, sacándolo del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el estacionamiento del ministerio de Defensa, Karita y Gaiaa Hells, daban vueltas alrededor de su furgoneta, dando suspiros de frustración

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-¡No sé!….¡¿qué les pasa a los micronianos para actuar así?!....si tuviese a mi alcance un cañón de plasma le daría una buena lección- dijo señalando al vehículo que se encontraba obstruyendo su paso

-Es molesto Gaiaa, pero no es para tanto,…ellos no tienen la culpa de que aun no hayamos dominado la forma de retroceder en espacios tan estrechos

Nuevamente cruzaron los brazos, frustrados ante la forma en la cual estaba encajonado su vehículo, en el estacionamiento situado a puertas del edificio que albergaba al ministerio de defensa del GTU

-Creo que lo mejor será tragarse el orgullo y pedir al guardia que nos ayude a sacarlo- propuso Gaiaa

Iban en dirección de la caseta, cuando se tropezaron con un grupo que abandonaba el lugar

- …ese tipo…seguro que fue él quien nos encerró de esa forma- comentó a Gaiaa en voz baja

-Hagámonos a un lado y esperemos a que nos den espacio- contestó Karita

-Oye…yo te conozco…-Zand se detuvo-… ¿no eres un miembro del grupo de Exedore?

-Si…Dr. Zand…señores….-Karita saludó con una venia a los civiles, y con un saludo militar al único miembro del grupo que le agradaba-…¡coronel Hunter!…

-Karita, Gaiaa,-Rick los saludó afablemente, un tanto extrañado por verlos aun en los predios.

Desde temprano los había visto realizando trámites en el interior del edificio y suponía que lo que estuviesen haciendo, a esa hora ya debía estar realizado

-… ¿algún problema?

-Si coronel…es que…algún idiota nos cerró el paso- comentó mordazmente Gaiaa

Rick dirigió su mirada al lugar y comprobó que era precisamente el auto de Zand, el que obstruía parcialmente la salida de la furgoneta

_-Zand ha vuelto a hacerlo,… por qué siempre tiene que comportarse así… ¿se cree el único con derecho a usar el lugar reservado para los de investigación?_

El engreído científico tenía la costumbre de estacionarse de esa forma cuando encontraba que los lugares destinados para los vehículos de la oficina de investigación estaban llenos, era una forma de poner en claro que todos debían dejar un puesto libre para su auto

-Si…ese es mi auto…pero aún hay espacio suficiente para salir de ahí- indicó Zand, no queriendo quedar mal con el joven coronel

-Eso es lo usted dice- le contestó la meltrán retadoramente

-No tengo la culpa de su incompetencia al volante, señorita

-¡¿cómo se atreve?!

-Por favor…no necesitamos discutir por esto…-intervino Karita, conocedor de las explosivas reacciones de la meltrán de pelo azul-…Dr. Zand, usted ya se está retirando…luego de que lo haga nosotros podremos salir sin problemas…. así que por favor olvidemos este incidente

-No, claro que no,…no pienso mover mi auto…no crean que van a dejarme en ridículo delante del coronel Hunter…hay espacio suficiente para pasar…denme la llave y les mostraré cómo es que se hacen estas cosas

La tozudez y falta de cortesía de Zand obligaron a Rick a intervenir

-¡no deberían discutir por un asunto así!…Gaiaa dame la llave, si ustedes dos me ayudan con señales…yo puedo sacar la furgoneta- se ofreció a hacerlo porque no quería darle a Zand la ocasión de humillarlos más

-¡¡YA DIJE QUE YO LO HARÍA!!- protestó Zand, al notar que Rick se ponía de parte de ellos

-¡Entonces tome!- Gaiaa le lanzó la llave-…es mejor así… ¡demuéstreme que puede hacerlo!

-Claro que lo haré…y no necesitaré "indicaciones" de un alienígena- hizo una mueca burlona, se subió a la furgoneta y los demás se apartaron para no obstruir más el angosto paso

-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la caseta de guardia, el oficial a cargo, miraba la escena, que para él no era nueva

_-Otra de las pataletas del idiota de Zand… ¡¿quién se cree que es?!....un día alguien le pondrá una bomba en el coche y me alegraré de eso_

No acababa pensar esto, cuando una violenta explosión sacudió el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Te pasa algo, Lisa?!- preguntó Claudia al ver como su amiga casi había saltado en su asiento

-No,…Claudia…no sé…un presentimiento

Miró hacia su escritorio, donde reposaban en un florero violetas azules, un regalo que de alguna forma Rick le había hecho llegar en la mañana y pensó en el mensaje que encerraban

_-"confía en mí"…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter sacudió la cabeza intentando poner en orden sus ideas, la explosión no había sido tan fuerte, pero lo había tirado al piso, lo mismo que a todos lo presentes.

Trató de enfocar, pero el polvo y el humo dificultaban la visibilidad

-¡¡¡KARITA!!! ¡¡¡GAIAA!!! ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó en voz alta

-Si,… si coronel…- respondieron ambos- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡UNA BOMBA!….¡UNA BOMBA ESTALLÓ CERCA DE LA CASETA DE CONTROL!- exclamó a tiempo de correr en esa dirección para auxiliar al guardia

Karita y Gaiaa lo siguieron

Entre los escombros de la caseta el guardia comenzó a incorporarse torpemente, atontado por lo ocurrido

-¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!- preguntó Hunter con preocupación

La furgoneta comenzó a avanzar lentamente, aprovechando la momentánea confusión

-¡LA FURGONETA!...¡EL LOCO DE ZAND SE LA ESTÁ LLEVANDO!- gritó Karita al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡Eso no es posible!- Rick se dio la vuelta cuando el vehículo pasó a su lado, notando algo que aceleró su sistema-… ¡ÉL NO ESTA AL VOLANTE!

No dijo más, corrió directamente hacia su jeep, seguido por Gaiaa, ambos abordaron el transporte, saliendo a toda velocidad en persecución del vehículo, mientras Karita, y el guardia herido, pedían ayuda

La furgoneta aceleró al notar que era perseguida

-¡¡NO ESCAPARÁN…NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!!- espetó Hunter-… ¡Gaiaa toma el volante!

Hicieron un rápido cambio de posiciones, Gaiaa se puso al mando del vehículo mientras Hunter tomaba su arma y comenzaba a disparar hacia las ruedas del vehículo, tratando de impedir su huida

La puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió intempestivamente y dos enmascarados con rifles automáticos emergieron, devolviendo los disparos

Gaiaa zigzagueaba tratando de evadir los tiros, pero su inexperiencia al volante se hacía sentir,

-¡PROCURA MANTENERLO ESTABLE!- indicó Hunter, mientras continuaba disparado hacia el vehículo-… ¡los refuerzos ya deben estar en camino!

Pese a todo consiguió acertar en una de las ruedas, haciendo que los fugitivos perdieran el control, volcando estrepitosamente

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

Gaiaa apretó los frenos con fuerza, rogando poder evitar estrellarse contra él. Las ruedas chirriaron contra el pavimento…y ambos instintivamente cerraron los ojos esperando lo inevitable…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero les haya gustado


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 20**

Una sacudida debida a un bache del camino lo volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y comprendió horrorizado la situación en la cual se encontraba, atado en la parte trasera de un vehículo. Asustado intentó desatarse, forcejeó, pero todo era inútil…intentó gritar pero tenía puesta una mordaza,…su mirada petulante había desaparecido…sus ojos solo mostraban angustia, terror….

- ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO, BASTARDO! – le gritó uno de sus captores, con total desprecio en la voz

Él no lo escuchó,….no podía hacerlo,….eso sería como resignarse y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

Volvió a revolverse con desesperación

Uno de los raptores empapó un trapo con una sustancia líquida y se colocó en la nariz

El sueño lo invadió de inmediato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por un momento había perdido la consciencia a causa del golpe,…comenzó a despertar, quedando momentáneamente cegado por la luz del sol de mediodía, apretó los párpados con fuerza, mientras el dolor en sus miembros comenzó a recordarle lo ocurrido

_-Chocamos…_

Intentó moverse para buscar a su compañera,…su cuerpo resintió el movimiento….pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso.

-¡¡GAIAA!!.....¿dónde estás?

No recibió respuesta…respiró hondo, y se incorporó decidido, ignorando el dolor de los miembros: era un soldado

- ¡Coronel! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Se volvió de inmediato, encontrando a la meltrán de pelo azul, tirada junto al jeep

-¡Gaiaa!... ¿Cómo te encuentras?... ¿éstas herida?...-se acercó con solicitud a ayudarla, sin dejar de vigilar la furgoneta que yacía volcada a pocos metros

-¡Mi pierna!.... ¡me duele!..-se quejó lastimeramente tomando con ambas manos el miembro lastimado

Hunter examinó la pierna, no había heridas importantes solo raspones, pero no podía estar seguro de que no existieran heridas internas

-Creo que no es nada de cuidado…pero de todas formas tengo que ponerte a resguardo

La cargó en brazos llevándola hasta un costado del camino, donde la acomodó cuidadosamente

La meltrán estaba sorprendida, entre los suyos el socorrer a un compañero herido no era algo usual, solo le había ocurrido una vez con anterioridad….

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente…

_-Abrió la compuerta de mi armadura…me llamó a gritos…yo estaba herida en el interior, al borde de la inconsciencia,…entonces lo vi y sentí que las fuerzas regresaban a mi…_

Por un momento el rostro de Rick fue cambiado por aquel otro color lavanda, el de ojos y pelo gris azulado, el de sonrisa cínica y gesto autosuficiente

-…_quiso saber si estaba bien….sonreí ligeramente,….aunque no había nada bueno para informar…estaba ilesa,….mis armas estaban vacías…pero eso no importaba porque estaba viva…y feliz… porque él se había preocupado lo suficiente para venir a mi lado…_

Rick completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de la meltrán, se quedó a su lado mientras examinaba la situación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lisa….acaba de llegar un informe urgente-Claudia ingresó abruptamente a la oficina de la capitana Hayes

-¡¿Qué pasa, Claudia?!-preguntó intrigada por rostro preocupado de la morena

-nada bueno… se trata de Rick

-¿Rick? ¿Qué pasa con él?...

-Hubo un atentado en las cercanías del ministerio de Defensa

-¡Dios mío!....¿Está herido?

-No…no creo…el informe dice que la explosión no fue tan fuerte…pero

-pero…qué….explícate

-… la información es confusa….

-¡voy para allá!

-Lisa tranquilízate…no puedes hacerlo….estamos en situación de emergencia…

-¡Debo ir a ver qué fue lo que pasó!

-… la misión es primero…este es el puesto de tu deber

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

-Estamos en una carretera poco transitada, pero los refuerzos no deben tardar en llegar…-Rick Hunter fijó los azules ojos en la furgoneta, no se veía ningún movimiento en el interior de ella.

Instintivamente acarició el arma, que permanecía enfundada dentro de su chaqueta abierta

-¡¡Espérame aquí!!

Se acercó con sigilo, empuñando su arma con determinación, quizás lo más prudente dada su condición era el esperar los refuerzos

_-…pero es posible que Zand se encuentre todavía adentro, y esté herido_

Él era un soldado entrenado, con un deber que cumplir y pensaba hacerlo

Lentamente, sin fiarse del mutismo del enemigo se fue acercando

Rápidamente en un movimiento calculado, abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior del vehículo.

En el interior los ocupantes yacían inconscientes, los revisó ligeramente, los terroristas no parecían heridos de gravedad

_-…mercenarios o locos pacifistas-_ comentó para sí

Buscó a Zand, pero no estaba allí. Suspiró frustrado y comenzó a rodear el vehículo, buscando a algún otro sobreviviente

Cerca pudo notar un cuerpo que yacía a un borde de la carretera, con los brazos extendidos y el rostro contra el suelo

-¡¡ZAND!!- Corrió hacia el cuerpo, temiendo lo peor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de control Lisa Hayes organizaba todo de acuerdo a los protocolos que se manejaban en estas situaciones

-¿Hay novedades, Claudia?…-preguntó con preocupación

-Las informaciones siguen confusas…pero por el momento solo se reportan heridos…-indicó la morena-… ¿cómo esta tu área?…

-Ordené el sobrevuelo de la ciudad…y ya tenemos asegurado el perímetro

-Comandante Grant, solicitan hablar con usted- Vanessa Leds oficial de comunicaciones le pasó su diadema-…es del ministerio de defensa

-Yo tomaré la llamada- Lisa hizo ademán de tomarla, pero Claudia la retuvo con un gesto

-por favor Lisa, ¡serénate!,…recuerda que eres la oficial a cargo- le susurró en voz baja -Usted tiene mucho en que ocuparse, capitana Hayes…yo tomaré la llamada-dijo con voz resuelta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick volvió su cuerpo de espaldas para revisarlo

_-¡¡Maldición!!No es él….pero… ¿dónde está?_

Intentó buscar entre las ropas del herido algo que lo identificara o le diera una ligera idea de lo que pudo haber realmente ocurrido.

A sus espaldas una sombra se deslizaba con sigilo, preparándose para atacar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde su consola, Lisa coordinaba el plan de defensa ante un posible ataque, pero no podía evitar tener parte de sus sentidos pendientes de aquella comunicación

-Si…si…entiendo…cerraron la carretera y están rodeados…si…por favor cualquier noticia infórmenos de inmediato…si…debemos confiar en que él estará bien- dijo a tiempo de cortar la comunicación

-¡¿Le pasó algo a Rick?!

-Por lo que me informan después de la explosión él salió en persecución de los sospechosos

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Como lo oyes,…tu piloto nuevamente entró en acción

Lisa palideció ante la inesperada noticia

-No te preocupes….Rick es fuerte y esta bien entrenado…y ya ha salido de situaciones peores que esta… -acotó con voz serena – además por lo que me dijeron, ya cortaron la carretera por la cual huían los terroristas,…están rodeados y tienen todas las de perder…además no creo que Rick se arriesgue innecesariamente

-¡Capitana Hayes!, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del almirante Gloval- informó Kim

Lisa suspiró con frustración, y recordando que su deber estaba primero, se irguió aparentando serenidad, saliendo de la sala de situaciones con paso lento y seguro

-¿En serio cree que estará bien?-preguntó Sammie a Claudia una vez que Lisa abandonó el lugar

- eso espero Sammie….eso espero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era tan fácil el sorprenderlo, él era un soldado entrenado y aun tenía la sensibilidad sensorial, que el tiempo a ciegas le había otorgado

_-Está a mis espaldas,….es solo uno…. alguien corpulento…pero esta jadeando, y los golpes lo han debilitado-_ ponderó al sentir la presencia acercándose a él

Un sonoro golpe, y lo siguiente que pudo verse, fue al agresor derrumbándose en el suelo, mientras que Hunter aun tenía la mano en alto.

El sonido de las sirenas se dejó escuchar, la tan esperada ayuda estaba llegando

Sintiéndose más seguro buscó apoyo en un árbol, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en un hotel de Macross

-Bueno Jessie…al menos te ofreció su amistad…eso ya es ganancia- comentó Martha

-¡No me interesa ser su amiga!…Yo no quiero eso. Yo lo quiero como antes, cuando me quería

-¡Ya te puso en claro que no va a dejarla, Jessie!...después de eso no sé que más podrías hacer

-¿No eras tú quien me decía que no debía darme por vencida?

-Si, pero después de esto,…-se tomó la cabeza con frustración-...¡lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho!,…casi podría decir que te obsesionaste,….y la verdad temo que terminen enfrentados y mi pequeña "honey" sea quien pague los platos rotos

-¡TENGO QUE DESHACERME DE HAYES!…-Jessie no había prestado la menor atención a la preocupación de Martha-…quizás pueda hablar con ella y decirle que se aleje…

Su mejor amiga la contempló en silencio con honda preocupación, mientras ella seguía pensando en voz alta

-¡¡DEMONIOS!! No creo que me haga caso…ha estado enamorada de él por años,….-apretó con fuerza los puños recordando lo que Mark le había contado-… ¿por qué no se dio por vencida?... ¡¿por qué no puede fijarse en otro hombre?!...ella podría encontrar a otros…no le sería difícil,…Mark está más que dispuesto...

- Piensa en lo que vas a hacer….esto podría acabar mal,…

-El mundo es de los vivos y si no me pongo lista…la odiosa de Lisa me ganará la partida

-…piensa que arriesgas demasiado, él podría utilizar sus influencias…y no sé…hasta intentar quitarte la custodia de Megan

-No me importan los riesgos, no puedo quedarme así, sin dar pelea,…y en cuanto a Megan, Rick nunca actuaría de esa forma, él sabe que ella me quiere y no sería capaz de separarnos

Su enfermizo discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre

Martha fue a abrir la puerta, quedando sorprendida, ante el hombre que con desenvoltura ingresó directamente al lugar

-¡¿Cómo están mis hermosas amigas?!

-¡MARK!

Jessie salió a su encuentro, segura de que en ese momento él representaba la ayuda que necesitaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo Lex realizaba una prueba de sonido en el Majestic. La noche anterior habían debutado en el salón, con un éxito moderado, debido sobre todo a la mala calidad del sonido

_Si pudiera verte de nuevo_

_no soltaría tu mano_

_Después de tanto tiempo_

_aun dibujo en mi mente_

_nuestro encuentro deseado_

_Caminaremos por la ladera_

_tomados de la mano_

"_No olvides nuestra promesa"_

_escucho tu voz en el viento_

_Espérame donde siempre_

_te juro que algún día estaré ahí_

_para encontrarte de nuevo_

_aunque las estaciones pasen_

_yo volveré al tiempo en que_

_nuestros nombres estaban en el árbol_

_justo como ese día_

_nada habrá cambiado_

_solo recuerda que_

_yo te esperaré por siempre_

_Cuidándonos uno al otro_

_dejaremos la soledad_

_si pudiera volver a encontrarte_

_no necesitaremos ninguna promesa_

_tú podrás ser vulnerable_

_porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado_

-¡Bien!...se escuchó mejor…mucho mejor- dictaminó Jack-…apuesto a que esta noche arrasaremos

-¡que tal si abrimos con esta canción!– propuso Jenny

-Yo preferiría comenzar con clásicos y luego finalizar con el estreno de esta- comentó Axel

-Será un éxito, los arreglos te salieron muy bien Fabrizio- dijo Ron palmeando a su compañero mientras los demás asentían entusiastas

-¡Gracias amigos!- agradeció Fabrizio con su marcado acento carioca- Eu espero…

-Yo espero….se dice: yo espero….¡tanto tiempo y aun no puedes hablar correctamente!....¡eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, que ya es mucho decir!

Todos se volvieron hacia la persona que había emitido tan desagradable comentario

-¡¡KYLE!!

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica y Mark conversaban animadamente, en tanto Martha se ocupaba de preparar té

- …por casualidad ¿nunca salieron ni nada?- preguntó Jessie con interés

-¿Con Lisa?...bueno… no,…sólo somos amigos…como te conté, ella era novia de mi primo,…y ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos, es Hunter quien se encuentra en medio

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas para actuar?

-Pero ¿qué es lo quieres que haga?…yo ya puse todo de mi parte para conquistarla, pero ella solo tiene ojos para él…-explicó con vehemencia-…cuando me contaste que tú y él tuvieron algo en el pasado y que estabas dispuesta a recuperarlo, pensé que no todo estaba perdido-Se incorporó del sillón -…pero ahora ellos son pareja….y si ella es feliz,…si juntos son felices…yo…

-¡¡ERES UN CRETINO!!...-Jessie interrumpió sus reflexiones-…Disculpa que te lo diga, Mark,…pero te estás dejando pisar. Tú eres la persona adecuada para Lisa y no puedes dejar que Rick se interponga entre ustedes

-Uno debe saber cuando retirarse y conservar su dignidad – dijo Mark intentado sonreír-… ¡habré perdido la batalla, pero no perderé el estilo!...no pienso seguir tras ella, haciendo el ridículo…dejaré que sea feliz por el tiempo que Hunter pueda hacerlo…

-¡¡ tú la viste primero, Mark!!… ¡¿eso no cuenta?!

-Disculpa… ¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Mark incrédulo

-…ustedes dos se parecen tanto…tienen el mismo origen y educación….hacen la pareja perfecta

-Pero no me escuchaste, ellos son pareja… ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Rick es completamente distinto a ella ¿me entiendes? ¡¡Eso nunca funcionará!!

-Lo sé y espero que ella se dé cuenta pronto de eso

-Lo hará, si actuamos pronto, podemos hacer que ese romance termine…¿no me dijiste que ella comandará la misión del SDF-2?

- …pero eso que tiene que ver,…según tengo entendido Hunter comandará los grupos aéreos de la misión,…¡se irán juntos!…¡eso es todo!

-¡No estés tan seguro de eso!…Megan me contó que Rick le prometió velar por ella…estar siempre que ella lo necesitara,….y él no hace promesas que no piense cumplir…

-¿Cuándo se lo prometió?

-Hace unos días

-Debe haberlo hecho antes de enterarse de que Lisa viajará en la misión

-¿Estas seguro de que lo sabe?

-No,…no lo sé,…el asunto solo se maneja en las altas esferas del gobierno, si yo lo sé, es porque me lo contó mi padre…pero Lisa ya debe habérselo comentado

-Yo estoy casi segura de que no lo hizo

-¡¿Tú crees?!

Jessica sonrió

-"Ella confía en mí",…Rick se la pasa afirmando eso….vamos a ver su reacción cuando se entere de que le guarda secretos tan importantes…- se levantó del sillón y caminó por la estancia tratando de elaborar el plan-…aun no tengo muy bien pensado como hacer que se entere pero….¡oye que tal si eres tú quien se lo cuenta a Rick!

-¡¿YO?!

-Si eres listo y se lo dices de la forma adecuada……-se acercó a él y su voz adquirió un tono conspirativo-…tú sabes,…como quien no quiere la cosa…

Mark la contemplaba impávido

-…incluso podrías insinuarle que fue ella quien te lo dijo y que te invitó a formar parte de la expedición…apuesto que eso bastará para que él arda en cólera

Mark no necesitó escuchar más, para darse cuenta que se había equivocado por completo al confiar en ella

-Lo siento, Jessie,…pero no puedo hacer eso….Lisa, por sobre todas las cosas es mi amiga… ¡y yo no daño a mis amigos!

-¡¡QUÉ NOBLES PRINCIPIOS!!… !...- La reacción de Jessie no se hizo esperar-…¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, MARK…si hubieras actuado con ella, como lo haces con todas las otras…podrías haberla tenido hace tiempo…pero estás empeñado en que ella es "especial"… ¡Y POR PENSAR ASÍ TE LA QUITARON!

-Mejor lo dejamos de ese tamaño...no sabía que podías ser tan obsesiva…lamento haber tenido tratos contigo

-¡El té ya está servido! -anunció Martha

-Disculpa, Martha…me voy- Mark se dirigió hacia la puerta-…fue un error el haber venido

Sin agregar más salió del lugar

_-¿_Qué fue lo que pasó, Jessie?

-Nada… ¡ese idiota!....pensé que podría ayudarme…pero está enfrascado en su papel de mártir… y no está dispuesto a cooperar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lynn Kyle se acercó desafiante seguido por dos guardaespaldas y un tercer hombre bajito y enjuto con toda la apariencia de abogado

-…por lo visto no han olvidado mi nombre…

Todos estaban perplejos, preguntándose qué era lo que lo había traído hasta ese lugar

-… Lex… ¡que nombre tan idiota!....-Leyó en voz alta el nombre que estaba grabado en la batería-…debieron haber elegido "ingratos", les habría venido mejor

-Yo que tú, elegiría mejor mis palabras, Kyle…no querrás que nuevamente te enseñemos el camino más corto al piso- contestó Axel sin amedrentarse por la presencia del intruso

-Ve,…lo que le dije licenciado Soria…no se puede conversar amigablemente con estos tipos – le comentó Kyle a su abogado

-Miren…nos tiene tanto miedo que hasta se trajo dos gorilas del zoológico- comentó Ron-…con entrenador incluido…-dijo mirando hacia el licenciado Soria

-¡¿Qué quieren aquí?!…-Jenny se plantó ante ellos desafiante-… ¡ya nos comimos todas la bananas que trajimos de merienda!…

-¡QUÉ!- protestaron al unísono

Los fornidos guardaespaldas avanzaron intentando amedrentarlos

-¡Fordsyde, Clayton, cálmense! –el licenciado Soria los retuvo

-…no respondan a sus provocaciones….- lo secundó Kyle-…nosotros no venimos a provocar problemas, Axel….solo vinimos a recordarte que: tú y tu grupito de quinta, aun están obligados por el contrato a cedernos los derechos de TODAS las canciones que compongan por el plazo de un año…y que durante el mismo tiempo, no pueden presentar ningún material nuevo suyo en público

-Eso está perfectamente estipulado en el contrato,…y si no lo respetan nos veremos en la penosa obligación de denunciarlos ante la corte- explicó el licenciado Soria

-Lo sabemos…no tiene por qué venir a recordárnoslos – indicó Axel

-Nosotros si tenemos palabra- intervino Jack mirando despectivamente a Kyle- dijimos que respetaríamos el contrato y lo estamos haciendo

-¡No me pareció!

-¿A que te refieres, Kyle?- preguntó Axel

-A que cuando entramos los escuché interpretando una canción nueva,…y también como planeaban estrenarla esta misma noche

-Lo tenemos todo grabado- apuntó el licenciado mostrando su grabadora

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Ron- no incumplimos el contrato…..la canción es nueva, pero no es nuestra

-No es de ustedes….permíteme dudarlo….no creo que ningún compositor que se respete trabaje con ustedes- comentó Kyle mordazmente

-Duda lo que quieras…la canción ya está registrada

-¿Y quien es su compositor?

-¡¡Therri Durchan!!- dijo Jenny con convicción

-¿Therri qué?

-¡¡Durchan!!

-No lo conozco…y apuesto a que ese, solo es un invento de ustedes, para estafarme

-Pues que mala memoria,… no recuerdas aquella vez en Seattle, cuando nuestro bajista renunció y tu palomita "se sintió tan mal" por todo lo que le dijo… ¡QUE NO SALIÓ AL ESCENARIO!

-¡El bajista amigo de ustedes!- exclamó Kyle recordando el suceso

-Si el mismo…el mismo que nos acompañó en el concierto para esos pobres refugiados- explicó Ron

-… y ya que lo recordaste, fue él quien escribió esta canción,…así que explicado el asunto, ya puedes irte por donde viniste- indicó Axel-…o nos veremos obligados a enseñarte la puerta

-Hay algo chueco en esto y no dudes que lo averiguaré- amenazó Kyle

-Lo único chueco que habrá aquí, es la forma en la que vamos a dejarte los dientes y la nariz, si sigues colmándonos la paciencia – exclamó Jack

-Tú y cuantos más….recuerda que solo me ganaron por un descuido

- LOS CHICOS YA LES INDICARON QUE DEBÍAN SALIR… ¿ O ALGO NO ESTUVO CLARO?- La potente voz de Neela Sam retumbó en el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick Hunter se encontraba en el interior de una ambulancia, a la que a duras penas habían conseguido subirlo.

Iba sentado al lado de Gaiaa que parecía completamente repuesta, pero ausente en quien sabe qué pensamientos

Hunter tampoco era en esos momentos la mejor de las compañías, estaba frustrado por no haber conseguido encontrar a Zand.

_-¿Qué pudo haber pasado?.... ¿en qué momento se lo llevaron?_

Tan inmerso estaba en estas cavilaciones, que solo cuando bajó de la ambulancia e ingresó al hospital cayó en cuenta de la hora y un compromiso al que había faltado

_-¡MEGAN!... ¡no fui a recoger a Megan!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Neela! – Kyle la buscó con la mirada encontrándola, bajando las gradas de su oficina seguida por sus "ayudantes"

-Siempre es un gusto verte, Kyle,…pero esta vez debes reconocer que el aparecer sin ser anunciado…es algo que no demuestra respeto….-se acercó a él con frialdad calculada-…y sabes que para mi el respeto es algo…importante….muy importante

-Lo siento, Neela,…yo no sabía que tú te encontrabas en este lugar…-dijo Kyle con evidente nerviosismo

-No te basta con evitar de todas las formas posibles, el venir y dar una presentación en mis locales…sino que también vienes y molestas a mis muchachos…- hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor suyo-… ¿te parece eso algo respetuoso?

-Disculpa Neela…no es lo que parece- Kyle estaba nervioso, debido a ciertos incidentes de su pasado, conocía la fama de la meltrán que reinaba en el bajo mundo-….yo te respeto…te respeto mucho Neela

-Bien,…en ese caso, demuéstralo y sal de aquí, interrumpes el ensayo de mis muchachos

-Si, claro que si, Neela…siempre es un gusto saludarte- Kyle se alejó del lugar seguido por su abogado y guardaespaldas

-Adiós,…y vete por la sombrita, Kyle….que ya estás suficientemente colorado- comentó Jenny despidiéndolo

Una vez que el chino había dejado el lugar, todos se volvieron hacia Neela agradecidos

-Gracias, Neela- dijeron al unísono

-No tienen nada que agradecer…trabajan para mí, y yo protejo a los que me sirven bien, tengan eso muy en cuenta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zand despertó en una habitación sin ventanas, amarrado brazos y piernas a una silla, aun amordazado.

Intentó desesperadamente reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, y buscar algún modo de escapar, pero no pudo hallarlo.

Nuevamente volvió a dominarlo la desesperación, pero sobre todo… elmiedo…

- _¿qué es lo que quieren hacer conmigo?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jessica llegó velozmente al establecimiento escolar

-Megan…- se acercó a ella, que esperaba sentadita en un sillón de la dirección

-¡¿qué pasó?!

-¡Ricky no vino a recogerme!- le dijo en un puchero

-Lo sé,….me llamaron para avisarme

-¡Señorita, Fisher!- una mujer joven de apariencia severa se mostró ante ellas- permítame presentarme, soy Mary Howard, la maestra de Megan…fui yo quien la llamó

-¡Mucho gusto, señorita Howard!....y gracias por haber llamado

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber,….la mayoría de los niños de esta escuela son hijos de militares y estas situaciones son comunes,…pero le sugiero que en el futuro usted y su hermano, intenten coordinar mejor sus horarios para evitar estas situaciones

-¡¡RICK NO ES MI HERMANO!!- exclamó la rubia molesta

La joven maestra se calzó los lentes, sorprendida, clavándole después una mirada de reproche ante su intempestiva reacción

-…Señorita Fisher….si adelanté una suposición errada me disculpo,….pero no creo que eso amerite una reacción así de su parte… - explicó sin perder el aplomo-…y frente a la niña mucho menos

- Perdone,…no fue mi intención- trató de explicar avergonzada-…no volverá a pasar

-Eso espero- contestó con frialdad, volviéndose después hacia Megan con una suave sonrisa-…nos veremos mañana Megan

-Si, señorita Howard,…y gracias- Megan se despidió avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficina de campo del Skull, el capitán McGill y Miriya esperaban la llegada de Rick Hunter

-Miriya, tienes alguna idea de por qué nos convocaron- preguntó Mark consultando su reloj con fastidio

-Ninguna, capitán McGill

-Te dije que me llamaras Mark… -le dedicó una de sus patentadas sonrisas-… ¿o es que ahora que volvió tu jefe, ya no somos amigos?

-No,…capitán McGill…no es por eso…lo que pasa es que nos encontramos en servicio…y aún no me acostumbro a esa familiaridad del trato entre ustedes los micronianos, sobre todo cuando se trata de un oficial superior

-No pareces tener el mismo problema con Hunter

-Es que con él es distinto…

-¡No me digas más!…- la cortó molesto-…_no sé que le ven a ese tipo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- si Rick,…no te preocupes ya está conmigo…si te la paso- le pasó el celular a la pequeña Megan

-¿Ricky?...si estoy bien,…solo me aburrí… ¿por qué no viniste por mí?...- escuchó la explicación-…entiendo,…no te preocupes, mi maestra la señorita Howard me comentó que eso ocurre todo el tiempo, que los militares no son dueños de su tiempo y que debo ser paciente contigo, pero no abuses ¿me oyes?…

Jessica no pudo sino reír al escuchar la advertencia

-….y no olvides que tanta comprensión no es gratis….esto va a costarte, Ricky….hmmm…mínimo una caja de chocolates….¡oye!, si yo soy una pulga ambiciosa,…tú…tú eres una rata…

-Megan, no pelees con Rick- Jessica intervino

-Jessie no me deja seguir hablando contigo, Ricky-dijo en tono inocente-…si, nos vemos en la noche, cuídate,…y muchos besos

Cortó la llamada y le devolvió el aparato a su hermana

-Pobre hermanito mío, estaba muy avergonzado por lo de esta tarde

-Y tú con tus recriminaciones no le hiciste las cosas fáciles, Megan

-Yo no le reclamé nada, solo estábamos llegando a acuerdos importantes,…¡tú mal entendiste todo, Jessie!

-¿No le estabas exigiendo una caja de dulces?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No,…no eran dulces, eran chocolates…. y no se los estaba exigiendo, solo le estaba dando un modo fácil y seguro de congraciarse conmigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…¡ES INÚTIL!…los hemos interrogado y lo único que les hemos sacado es que los contrataron en un bar de la periferie para robar la furgoneta,….revisamos sus antecedentes y se trata solo de ladrones de poca monta! ¡nada más!…¡esto no tiene sentido!...¿o qué es lo que opinas, hijo?- preguntó el mayor Estrada ansioso

-Hummm…tienes razón, esto no cuadra….si solo deseaban secuestrar a Zand, lo mejor era hacerlo en su casa, o esperar que dejara el ministerio, y se dirigiera a la Base…hay muchas calles donde el ataque pudo ser más fácil…-explicó el menor de los Estrada

-Era eso mismo lo que estaba pensando, ¿por qué lo hicieron de esa forma?

-Hummm,…no lo sé-repentinamente una idea cruzó su mente-¡PORQUE PODÍAN HACERLO!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-… ¡lo hicieron para demostrar que podían hacerlo!…estos malditos quieren mostrar que pueden llegar donde quieran, en el momento que lo quieran…-golpeó los papeles que estaban en sus manos contra el escritorio de su padre-…es lo mismo sucedió con el atentado a Greer

-¿Crees que esos casos están conectados?

-Casi podría jurarlo

-Pero en el caso de Greer el culpable dejó su marca, en este otro caso, no hay nada que se asemeje a la flor de la vida

-Que no la hayan encontrado, no quiere decir que no esté ahí…-indicó Manuel-…si no me equivoco el culpable de esto, es alguien con mucho ego y por eso no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de restregarnos en la cara su hazaña

-Entonces que piensas hacer

El joven oficial recuperó su aire formal y cuadrándose ante su padre

-¡Señor!....¡permiso para ir a buscar las pruebas personalmente

Como aún Víctor Manuel no había sido dado de alta dentro del equipo que dirigía su padre, para visitar la escena del secuestro era necesaria una autorización escrita. El mayor Harold Estrada inmediatamente le extendió una

-Espero que encuentre lo que busca, Teniente

-Lo haré… ¡la verdad es solo una!- dijo repitiendo una frase que muchas veces había oído a su padre

La frase y la seguridad que destellaban los ojos del teniente Victor Manuel Estrada, llenaron de orgullo a su progenitor, el tenerlo nuevamente trabajando a su lado iba ser de gran utilidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick Hunter descansaba sentado en la cama del hospital, el doctor Hassan lo había revisado y puesto en observación, además de ordenar unas pruebas más con referencia a la operación que había sufrido en Sydney

-¡No puedo creer que una vez más te hayas arriesgado tanto! - repitió Lisa Hayes con el ceño fruncido al voltear a verlo

-Disculpa, Lisa….solo no quería perderles el rastro

-Lisa, tranquilízate el doctor ya vino…sólo necesita descansar….y ….hacerse unas pruebas para revisar los resultados de la operación de sus ojos- explicó Claudia Grant que había llegado al hospital antes que Lisa-…porque este señor… – lo señaló acusatoriamente-…no se ha presentado aquí desde la operación en Sydney

-Ustedes saben que no me gustan los hospitales…además…¡¡¡AYY!!!... – Rick no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor cuando Lisa le pellizcó el brazo

-¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como un niño?… ¡con la salud no se juega!... ¡¿cómo es posible que aun no te hayas hecho esas pruebas?!

Claudia carraspeó y tosió intentando aguantar la risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Y aquí está!- exclamó con satisfacción

-¿Lo encontraste?- uno de los técnicos se acercó a Manuel Estrada

-Si,…como lo dije, solo era cuestión de buscar… observa, es pequeña pero se nota perfectamente…- señaló el reverso del cartel del espacio reservado en el estacionamiento-….es la flor de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dada la situación de emergencia, Lisa Hayes debía volver de inmediato a la Base

-Tengo que irme, Rick…estamos en emergencia, la PMG se está haciendo cargo de la investigación del secuestro, pero nosotros debemos permanecer alertas,…aun no podemos descartar que se trate de una maniobra zentraedi

-Lo entiendo, gracias por venir…

-Te pediría que una vez que termines aquí, te vayas a casa,…pero sé que no lo harás

-No,…no lo haré, soy uno de los testigos principales y debo presentarme ante la comisión del mayor Estrada

-Pero ¿no enviaron a alguien a tomar tu declaración?

-Lo hicieron, pero fue algo muy rápido,…además necesito hacer algo…todo se desarrolló prácticamente frente a mis ojos y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable

Lisa suspiró, no le parecía justo que él se cargara con esa responsabilidad, pero sabia que no podía evitarlo

-Entonces nos veremos allá…mandaré un transporte a buscarte

-Lisa…-Rick la detuvo en su marcha-…te has preguntado el por qué nunca me he rendido, a pesar de todos los obstáculos con los que me he topado desde aquel primer día que llegué a Macross

-¿por qué eres un cabeza dura que no sabe perder?..hmm….me lo he preguntado pero no acierto la respuesta – contestó Lisa intentado relajar un poco la situación

-¡Diablos!...yo listo con la frase cursi del día para halagar a mi novia y ella me sale con esas… ¡NO HAY DERECHO!... ¡qué corte a mi inspiración!

Lisa rió satisfecha saliendo del lugar, mientras Rick tomaba su mejor pose ofendida, a pesar de que sus pensamientos eran muy distintos

_-__Es esa sonrisa, la que me da energía para seguir viviendo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Víctor Manuel Estrada, estaba en un estado que podría confundirse con la euforia,…revisando apuntes, mapas, declaraciones….tratando de hilvanar las ideas

-Encontrar sentido al sin sentido….Atentaron contra Greer por algo…secuestraron a Zand por algo….hmmm….-se sentó frente al escritorio para revisar la agenda de Zand

-hmmm….para hoy nada fuera de lo usual… …pero…-una anotación interesante llamó poderosamente su atención-… a qué viene esta nota: "comisión Exedore…no confío en destrucción"

-Señorita Lujan- llamó por el intercomunicador-…necesito comunicarme con Exedore Formo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megan y Jessica habían decidido estas vez no esperar a Rick y cenar juntas

-Ya es tarde….¿crees que Ricky este muy ocupado y esta noche no pueda venir por mí?

-No lo sé…su trabajo es difícil….además…- una idea cruzó su mente- ¿Nunca has pensado que ahora que tiene novia, no tendrá tanto tiempo para ti

Megan hizo un mohín de disgusto

–_N__o se ve muy contenta…esto podría funcionar…_

-Jessie….Ricky no haría algo así…somos su familia…y la familia es importante para él- dijo Megan después de haber pensado cuidadosamente aquello-….el trabajo es el trabajo…y en cuanto a Lisa, no creo que se olvide de nosotras solo por ella…él me prometió estar siempre para cuidarme y ¡los Hunter cumplimos nuestras promesas!- exclamó con convicción

- Yo no estaría tan segura….para los hombres su trabajo es muy importante…a veces demasiado y hay algo que no sabes…esa mujer muy pronto saldrá en una misión, que la llevará muy lejos…una misión que tardará muchos años en retornar…y estoy segura de que le pedirá a Rick que lo acompañe…

_-Lisa se ira lejos_…-este pensamiento entristeció mucho a la pequeña

-…solo piensa, Megan…esa misión es muy peligrosa…no quiero que te asustes…pero él podría morir y ni siquiera tendríamos un lugar donde llorarlo y dejarle flores…

Jessica segura de si misma y de que ese era el mejor camino para conseguir sus deseos continuó

-…ella no piensa en nosotras y en cuanto sufriremos teniéndolo lejos…ella es muy egoísta

-¡NO!….¡LISA NO LE PEDIRÍA ESO!…-Megan se negaba a creer lo que Jessie le estaba diciendo-… y aunque lo hiciera…Ricky nunca lo haría…él no me dejaría…él lo prometió… ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas, Jessie?

-Lo siento…no quise inquietarte…y tienes razón él nunca te dejaría…

Jessica la abrazó y sonrió satisfecha, segura de que a partir de ese momento Lisa Hayes iba a tener un aliado menos en su relación con Rick Hunter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por recibirnos de inmediato- agradecieron los Estrada al zentraedi consejero

-No tienen por qué- los invitó a sentarse-…estoy informado de lo ocurrido y si puedo ayudarlos en algo, estaré gustoso en hacerlo

-Bueno, estamos apurados, así que iremos directo al grano- Manuel atacó directamente el asunto, para de paso observar la reacción del zentraedi- ¡¿usted tenía algún problema personal con Zand?!

-Me acusan de algo

-No,…disculpe…la impetuosidad de la juventud…-lo disculpó el Mayor Estrada-…lo que en realidad deseamos saber es qué significa esto- le pasó una copia de la página de la agenda -dice: "no confió en destrucción"…a qué cree que se haya referido

-Pues…debe referirse a las muestras de ADN que teníamos en custodia en la comisión que presido- dijo con toda calma-…desde un inicio se mostró reticente a dárnoslas y luego exigió estar presente en el momento de su destrucción…cosa que no pudo hacer debido a su secuestro

-Muestras de ADN que debían ser destruidas…eso es interesante…y nos podría decir a quien pertenecían esas muestras

-Pertenecían a….Khyron Kravshera

Vencido el estupor inicial y después de unas cuantas preguntas más, abandonaron el lugar en silencio

-Se lo que estás pensando, hijo…pero no lo creo posible

-¡No lo crees o no quieres creerlo!

-Hijo…sé que existe una mínima posibilidad de que los restos destruidos hoy fuesen otros….pero confío en Exedore…y como él explicó…aunque de alguna forma hubiesen podido evadir los controles de la comisión que validó la correcta destrucción… la tecnología de las cámaras de protocultura que poseen los malcontentos, solo les permite cambiar de tamaño…las cámaras con las cuales podían crearse nuevos seres…solo están en poder de los maestros…lo mismo que el método para hacerlo

-Pero hay algo que olvidas, padre…estas hablando de los métodos que ELLOS usan… ¿qué hay de los métodos que NOSOTROS usamos?

-Hablas de clonar a un zentraedi con nuestros métodos

-Si….y si alguien sabe de esos métodos es Zand

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick ya completamente repuesto esperaba con impaciencia en la oficina de la PMG la llegada de los Estrada.

Su vaivén por el lugar fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su celular

–Aquí el coronel Hunter, ¿con quién hablo?

Una voz electrónicamente modificada se dejó escuchar

–¿Qué se siente saber que no pudiste rescatar a Zand?

-¡¿cómo está?… ¿dónde lo tienen?!- inquirió con nerviosismo

-Tantas preguntas y yo sin ganas de contestarte nada, estúpido microniano

-"_microniano"_ – la palabra le dio razón de quienes se encontraban detrás del plagio del científico

-…solo llamamos para recordarte que nadie puede contra el puño vengador de Khyron,….nosotros podemos llegar donde y cuando queramos con solo desearlo…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-…disfruta la compañía de los tuyos… mientras puedas…-la llamada se cortó

En un arranque de furia golpeó con el puño, el escritorio que se encontraba delante suyo, derramando por el piso, todos los documentos que se encontraban sobre él

No era la primera vez que lo amenazaban, durante la reconstrucción grupos pacifistas se regocijaban molestando y amenazando a los oficiales de la RDF culpándolos por la guerra, y llamadas de este tipo eran cosa común

Pero esta vez no se trataba de jovenzuelos que se sentían hombres solo porque podían insultar o amenazar desde el anonimato,…esta vez era distinto, habían dado a entender que eran zentraedis y una amenaza zentraedi no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo

-…"_disfruta de los tuyos…mientras puedas"_

Aquella era una amenaza real…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 21**

Ya lo habían amenazado antes, pero eso que nunca le había importado.

Así era la vida de un militar en esos tiempos. Y para alguien como él, sin parientes y cuyos amigos más cercanos, eran los de su misma profesión, era algo de rutina, si acaso solo ameritaba un informe al oficial superior a cargo y un cambio de número, cosas que habitualmente no hacía, convencido de que solo se trataban de fanfarronadas sin consecuencias.

Pero ahora,…ahora su instinto le decía que aquello iba en serio…ahora si le importaba,…ahora si sentía que tenía mucho que perder… la furia lo invadió por completo, mezclándose con otro sentimiento…miedo

Pero ese no era el momento de quedar paralizado…era momento de actuar,…inmediatamente salió de la oficina, en busca de un jeep

En el trayecto mediante el celular comenzó a dar órdenes, agradeciendo interiormente el hecho de que gracias a su actual rango no tuviera que dar muchas explicaciones para movilizar al personal

El guardia encargado, al verlo llegar abrió la puerta de unos de los mejores jeeps, Hunter se subió a el, arrancándolo rápidamente.

En el camino, trataba de ordenar sus ideas

-…"_disfruta de los tuyos…mientras puedas"….¿A qué se referían con eso?.... ¿A qué?._... -golpeó el volante con rabia-…¡No!....¡esto no puede estar pasando!

El tiempo se le hacia inaceptablemente lento, ya se había comunicado con el hotel y pedido al personal de seguridad que resguardaran el lugar, pero tratándose de ella no podía estar tranquilo hasta verla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica y Megan se entretenían viendo una película en la televisión, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar

Megan corrió a responderlo

-¡Aló!…si,…¡Ricky!¿ya vienes por mí?....si…está a mi lado…te la paso

-Ricky viene para acá…quiere hablar contigo

Jessica tomó el auricular y Megan retornó al sofá para seguir viendo la película

-¿Qué quieres?

-Jessie…estoy por llegar…pero quisiera saber si ya el personal de seguridad del hotel se encuentra con ustedes

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

-Un momento…-fue a atender la puerta sin saber qué era lo que ocurría

Dos hombres fornidos que se identificaron como miembros del personal de seguridad del hotel, le informaron que el ingreso estaba asegurado y que ellos se quedarían en el pasillo por cualquier eventualidad. Ella agradeció su atención y volvió al interior para continuar hablando con él

-Ya están aquí, Rick…pero ¡¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Ya te lo explicaré cuando llegue…por lo pronto quiero que reúnas todas tus cosas y las de la niña….voy a trasladarlas a una casa del barrio militar

-¡Me asustas, Rick!

-Tranquilízate,…y procura que Megan no se altere…nadie les hará daño, Jessie…¡no pienso permitirlo!

-Te esperamos

Jessica fue nuevamente junto a la pequeña Megan, que afortunadamente estaba demasiado entretenida con la película, como para percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-_Algo grave ha ocurrido….pero…él cuidará de nosotras…_-acarició el pelo rebelde de la niña -…._ me llamó Jessie_…._como antes_…- a su pesar sonrió, era la primera vez que la llamaba de ese modo desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminada la conversación con Jessica, Rick intentó nuevamente comunicarse con Lisa

-Lisa…¡al fin!….

-¿qué es lo que sucede, Rick?

-Recibí una llamada de los secuestradores de Zand

-¡¿estas seguro?

-Eran ellos….la información que tienen los medios solo habla del atentado en el ministerio, el secuestro de Zand aun no se hizo público

-A qué hora exacta fue,…hare que intenten ubicar el origen de la llamada

-Claudia ya se está encargando de eso

-¡¿Qué es lo que querían?...acaso pidieron un rescate

-No…solo llamaron para hacerme una amenaza ambigua

-¡¿Te amenazaron?

-Si

-Si te amenazaron me podrías decir, ¿qué es lo que haces fuera de la base?...deberías estar aquí, ¡este es el lugar más seguro para ti!

-¡No puedo preocuparme solo por mi seguridad!, como te dije la amenaza fue ambigua…- detuvo su auto junto a la puerta del hotel-…tengo que poner a Megan y Jessie a salvo

-Entiendo…

-Tú también me preocupas, Lisa…tal vez solo estoy exagerando, pero… ¿podrías pasar la noche en la Base?

Odiaba que Lisa se preocupara por este tipo de cosas, pero tenia que decírselo. También ella tenía que estar alerta por si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

-Lo haré, Rick…de todas formas, con todo esto, hay mucho que hacer por aquí…solo cuídate por favor

-No te preocupes, amor…-Trató de que su voz no denotara mucho su preocupación -…nos veremos pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya... El gran doctor Zand al fin se despertó... – Lazlo Zand oyó una voz justo frente a él. Una voz que no podía reconocer. La puerta se abrió y una figura femenina entró por ella…

-¿Es usted quien mandó plagiarme?… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

La meltrán se acercó a él

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?…pues primero que nada ¡ESTO!- Descargó sobre él un violento golpe que lo hizo caer con la silla a la que estaba atado

Zand quedó atontado por unos momentos

-" Es el fin que se merecía una alimaña de este tipo"...-diciendo esto descargó sobre él una patada lo hizo voltear sobre sí mismo

-…."es el fin que se merecía una alimaña de este tipo"…

La meltrán repetía una y otra vez la frase, mientras volvía a patearlo con furia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El llegar al hotel y salir nuevamente con sus dos acompañantes fue un asunto rápido

En la puerta ya lo esperaban varios vehículos llegados desde la base para escoltarlos a su nueva residencia

-¿Adonde vamos, Ricky?- preguntó Megan extrañada al ver el inusual movimiento a su alrededor

-Cuando me ascendieron a coronel, también me asignaron una nueva casa en el barrio militar,…es más espaciosa y está en un lugar muy seguro, vamos a ir para allá, Megan…

-…pero…y toda esta gente

-Tu hermano es alguien importante…y por eso deben escoltarlo, Megan

La respuesta de Jessica pareció tranquilizarla y Rick agradeció interiormente el que ella, entendiera la situación

El trayecto hacia la nueva casa fue rápido y sin contratiempos, llegados al lugar, mientras Megan se entretenía revisandolo todo, llevó a Jessica hacia un costado para hablar con ella

Jessica no preguntó nada, se dejó llevar,…pese al tiempo transcurrido ambos se conocían

Se sentaron en el sofá y ella esperó pacientemente a que él encontrara las palabras adecuadas para contarle lo que estaba realmente sucediendo

–Hoy recibí una amenaza–le dijo simplemente

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron completamente

–No te preocupes, ya ha pasado otras veces y nunca ha pasado nada, esta vez será lo mismo- Rick trató de confortarla

-Si piensas que es así ¿por qué nos trajiste acá?

-Porque así podré estar más tranquilo, esta casa está en la zona más segura de la ciudad

-…también tú estás en peligro

-Yo no importo, puedo cuidarme solo….son ustedes las que me preocupan

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rick?... ¿Por qué siempre buscas estar en peligro?...- lo encaró, en voz baja tratando de que Megan no los escuchara-…por favor, Rick deja de arriesgarte tanto, no siempre va a salirte todo bien…

-Siento ponerlas en esta situación,…pero no es algo que yo haya buscado…y si lo que quieres insinuar es que deje de cumplir con lo que considero mi deber, no lo haré

-…antes era igual, nunca pude persuadirte de que dejaras esa vida…tú pudiste estudiar lo que te diera la gana…pero estabas empeñado en seguir siendo piloto acrobático…¡como ahora lo estás en seguir en primera línea!…-le recriminó con vehemencia-…Rick, ya tienes un grado alto, ya has demostrado toda tu valía… ¿por qué no solicitas un puesto administrativo en otra ciudad? y nos alejamos de todo esto

-No es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso, Jessie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada zentraedi había sido diseñado para una función, eso era claro para Greel. Él había sido diseñado para oficial de alto rango…para asistir a un comandante o capitán…pero no lo estaba para dirigir, al menos no permanentemente

Su alto sentido del deber y obediencia ciega, se veían en este momento confundidos, un oficial sin un líder a quien seguir, con un ejército en cuyas filas estaba ocurriendo lo hasta hace tiempo impensable: descontento, deserción, aparición de oficiales con ambición de poder

-¡CONTAMINACIÓN MICRONIANA!

Esa era la razón para la debacle que se avecinaba, pero el saberlo no lo ayudaba mucho en encontrar la solución adecuada, sobre todo porque los demás se negaban a aceptar lo evidente, el único ser capacitado para salvarlos de la ruina era Azonia Laplamiz

Pero…¿una meltran podría gobernar sobre los Zentraedi?, hace unos ciclos aquello hubiera sido totalmente impensable, pero ella era la oficial con rango más alto que quedaba. Ella era una líder nata, creada genéticamente para ello, y como tal, era la única alternativa al caos

_-…si tan solo pudiera enfocarse en eso…_

-….¿me estás escuchando Greel?- la potente voz de Azonia, retumbó por los altoparlantes, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones

-¡Si, señora!- contestó con sequedad recuperando su aire marcial

-Conozco esa expresión, así que lo que quieras decir ya escúpelo –exclamó Azonia con impaciencia

-…en realidad estuve pensando que usted debería…

Se detuvo a sí mismo antes de continuar, el "pensar lo que su superior debería hacer" le era vedado

-… ¡perdón!….solo quería sugerirle que debería tomar en cuenta que en este momento la prioridad es reconcentrar nuestras tropas, y que su presencia es vital para este cometido, señora

-Lo que es vital en este momento es el recuperar a nuestro líder

-Entiendo, señora,…y en otras circunstancias yo sería el primero en sugerir al consejo una nueva clonación de Lord Khyron, pero son tantas las dificultades que debemos aceptar que se cumplió su ciclo

-¡NO!...NO VOY A ACEPTARLO….no era la hora de Khyron... ¡yo sé que aun no lo era!

-Señora, estoy consciente de que….

-¡SILENCIO!....¡ni una palabra más!...-golpeó con el puño la mesa delante de la pantalla de forma que él pudiera verlo-…quisiera tu apoyo en esto Greel…pero si no me ayudas…¡lo hare sola!,…

-pero…

-¡si no estás conmigo!¡no te necesito!….¡NI A TI!...¡NI A NINGUNO DE USTEDES!...-dijo señalando al resto de oficiales que se hallaban silenciosos a espaldas de Greel-…me basta con las quadrono que me son leales

Solo el silencio fue la respuesta a las palabras de la meltrán de pelo azul

-Creí que Khyron tenía su absoluta fidelidad…siento haberme equivocado…pero ustedes lo sentirán más…cuando lo vean retornar…¡lo sentirán cuando Khyron el destructor vuelva a la vida!...¡Y MI VIDA VA APOSTADA A QUE LO HARÁ!

Hizo ademán de cortar la comunicación

-¡SEÑORA!....-Greel la detuvo, después se cuadró ante su imagen, siendo imitado al instante por el resto del personal presente-…¡Larga vida a Azonia!...

-¡INFIERNO O GLORIA!

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Jessica y Megan ya estaban instaladas en la casa del barrio militar

-Bien tengo que irme, Megan…ves a estos señores…-señaló a los guardias de la entrada-…Ellos te cuidarán…así que debes hacerles caso en todo lo que te digan…

-¿te vas tan pronto, Ricky?

-Si, ya es tarde

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que regresar a la base

-¡Quédate otro poquito!…¡nomas otro poquito!

-¡No puedo!, estamos en emergencia y en una situación así, lo mejor es pasar la noche en las barracas,…-intento explicarle la situación sin asustarla-…pero no te preocupes, si pasa cualquier cosa estaré aquí de inmediato…recuerda que te prometí velar siempre por ti

-¿Aun mantienes esa promesa?

-Claro que si, pequeña…los Hunter siempre cumplen lo que prometen

-Pero…cuando Lisa se vaya al espacio ¿no te irás con ella?

-¿Lisa irse al espacio?,…pero…¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Me lo dijo…

-¡MARK NOS LO COMENTÓ! – Jessica que estaba escuchando desde la puerta intervino

-¡¿Mark?...hablas de Mark McGill

-Si, el mismo

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó con extrañeza

-Si, lo conocí cuando trabajaba en una línea con base en Japón…es un buen amigo mío…

Jessica intentó explicarse

-…se enteró de que voy a residir en Macross y hoy vino a saludarme…y a comentarme que estaba considerando el ser parte de la misión del SDF-2

Rick estaba confundido con lo que oía

-…claro que esta preocupado por lo peligroso de la misión…y por el dejar a su padre atrás,…pero…no podía dejar de lado la invitación de Lisa

Al escuchar esto, Rick se puso de pie violentamente

-Ricky…¿estas enojado?-preguntó Megan inocentemente al ver la reacción de su hermano

La preocupación en la voz infantil, tuvo efecto inmediato

-No,…no, Megan…no te asustes….no estoy enojado

-¿es cierto eso…ella va irse lejos, Ricky?...¿Lisa y tú van a separase?- preguntó con infantil preocupación

-No, pequeña…no lo creo,…ella no me contó nada, debe tratarse de una equivocación

-¿Y si no lo fuera, Rick?… - nuevamente Jessica los interrumpió-… Mark parecía estar muy seguro

-¿tú te irías con ella?- preguntó Megan asustada

Rick estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué contestar

-¿me dejarías, Ricky?-la pequeña insistió nuevamente

-Megan…yo…

-No preocupes a Rick con esas cosas, Megan...tú eres su hermana…si él dice que cuidará de ti, lo hará…él no va a abandonarte

-¡No!….él va a irse lejos….con ella…¡la quiere más que a mí!- dijo Megan en un puchero-….¡él ya no quiere ser mi hermano!

-¡No, Megan!….siempre…siempre seremos hermanos…y yo siempre te querré- Rick se acercó a intentar abrazarla

-¡No es cierto!- la pequeña se alejó de él, dolida-…¡ vas a irte con ella!...¡ y yo nunca más volveré a verte!...¡será lo mismo que con mamá y papá!

Dicho esto, Megan salió huyendo hacia su cuarto

-¡MEGAN!- Rick fue en pos de ella, pero no pudo evitar que fuera más rápida y le cerrara la puerta en la cara

-¡Maldición!...Megan, ábreme…¡tengo que hablar contigo!- exclamó golpeando la puerta

-¡NO QUIERO!…si quieres irte con ella… ¡vete!... ¡TE ODIO!

-¡MEGAN!- golpeó con insistencia la puerta sin recibir respuesta

-Es inútil, Rick…cuando Megan se pone en ese plan, no hay quien pueda con ella…es terca como una mula- lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a la sala

-…pero…esta llorando yo no quisiera que…

-No te preocupes, …dale tiempo, ya podrás hablar con ella de eso mañana

-No me gusta el alejarme sintiendo que está disgustada conmigo, Jessie

_-Jessie,… otra vez me ha llamado Jessie_- nuevamente la esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos

-…quisiera quedarme,…estoy preocupado por la seguridad de ustedes….pero debo ir a la Base para hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para ello…eso es lo único importante en este momento

-¿y después?- preguntó con esperanza en la voz

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a lo que Lisa te ha ocultado,…y a la reacción de Megan…yo no quiero verla herida… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Si quieres saberlo, pienso esperar,…porque sé que ella me lo dirá…y cuando lo haga, ambos buscaremos la solución a esto

_-Asi que no arderá Troya_…-pensó decepcionada

-…no te entiendo, Rick…todavía me guardas rencor por algo que no pude evitar…y para ella tienes toda la comprensión y paciencia del mundo…esa mujer te ha trastornado…..te ha vuelto débil

-Estas equivocada en esas dos cosas, Jessie,…yo no te guardo rencor,…y el amor no te vuelve débil,…te hace más fuerte, ¡es por eso que existe!...

-Rick_…_aunque lo niegues, el saber que te oculta algo tan importante te ha dolido…

-¡No digas más!....nada podrá hacer que desconfíe de ella…y en cuanto a Megan, hablaré con ella mañana….adiós

Salió de la casa con rapidez, dando instrucciones a los guardias para luego abordar su vehículo y perderse en la noche

_-…sé que te dolió…y ese es un punto a mi favor…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, en el escondite de Azonia

-…y esa es la razón por la que aun no está muerto…. –concluyó Azonia con la breve explicación que le había dado a un incrédulo doctor Zand-…refaccionamos este laboratorio abandonado lo mejor que pudimos….pero si necesita alguna cosa más, solo tiene que pedirlo….asi que ya póngase a trabajar

-¡Lo que me pide es imposible!...

-¡¿Imposible?...¡No me trate como a una idiota doctor Zand!...¡tengo las muestras de ADN necesarias!... ¡y lo tengo a usted!

-…aunque mi vida vaya en ello…no puedo hacerlo… no tengo ni el equipo, ni el personal, ni el instrumental para hacerlo…

-¡YA LE DIJE QUE LO QUE NECESITE SE LO DAREMOS!...

-…pero…

-¡CUIDADO!...no juegue conmigo, Zand…porque hay cosas peores que la muerte, no me obligue a demostrárselo…

Zand sintió el terror recorriendo como una corriente eléctrica por su espina

-…sé que ustedes hace tiempo que experimentan con la tecnología para lograr la clonación…

-La técnica aún es experimental y solo hemos logrado resultados positivos con algunos mamíferos…entienda que hasta ahora, no hemos experimentado con seres…racionales…y ¡no sé que podría llegar a pasar!...¡ESTO PODRÍA ACABAR EN UN DESASTRE!

-Si necesita nuevos alicientes para continuar con su trabajo, yo estoy más que dispuesta – le dijo en un claro tono de amenaza

-Incluso si tuviera éxito,….hay muchas variables en juego…un ser vivo no es una maquina que se pueda programar…y tal vez el ser que resulte, no sea Khyron, tendrá su apariencia, pero en el interior no lo será

-¡LO SERÁ!...-descargó un golpe sobre él haciéndolo trastabillar-…¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO!....¡USTED OCÚPESE DE LO SUYO!

-.-.-.--.-.

En la Base, Lisa Hayes suspiró, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de la barraca donde Rick Hunter esta instalado, por unos instantes dudó en golpear, pero la puerta se abrió de improviso

-¡LISA! ¡QUÉ SORPRESA!, justo en este momento iba a verte... –forzó una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

Una vez dentro se acercó para rozar sus labios, abrazarla con delicadeza y guiarla a la pequeña cocina

-No tengo mucho, porque acabo de instalarme,….pero puedo ofrecerte un poco de té

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de su celular, Lisa lo sacó y observó la pantalla

_-"Reunión Almirante Gloval 09:00…asunto SDF-2"_

El simple mensaje de la agenda electrónica le recordó una vez más lo que debía hablar con él

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado, anoche…-Rick se disculpó-…creo que exageré un poco…pero de todas formas quise estar prevenido por si algo llegaba a pasar

Rick se encontraba de espaldas a ella preparando dos tazas de té mientras ella lo observaba en silencio sumergida en sus propios pensamientos

-…anoche quise ir a hablar contigo, pero estuve reunido con los Estrada hasta muy tarde…tú sabes, revisando todo lo ocurrido,… Víctor tiene interesantes teorías al respecto…hoy piensa inspeccionar los laboratorios de Zand…

Lisa no podía creer cuanto amaba a aquel hombre,…como sentía acelerar su corazón con tan solo estar cerca de él…y como había sufrido pensando que no le correspondía,…tanto que la perspectiva de una misión que la alejara definitivamente de su lado en su momento le había parecido su única tabla de salvación.

Pero ahora... todo había cambiado, y la misión que iba a ser su refugio ahora se había transformado en un peligro para su felicidad

-…_la única solución es pedirle que venga conmigo…pero… ¡¿cómo hacerlo?…¡¿cómo puedo pedirle que abandone a la única familia que tiene?_

-Estás muy callada… ¿te sucede algo? – Rick mantuvo sobre ella una mirada llena de expectativa, mientras pensaba en lo que Jessica le había contado-…_no es solo por lo de la amenaza…debe ser también por lo del SDF-2…por favor dímelo…demuéstrame que confías en mí_

Lisa abrió sus labios para responder y miles de formas de decírselo pasaron por su mente, sin embargo no encontraba cual era la mejor

-no,…nada_..._solo quería decirte que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que hiciste anoche…_no quiero hacerte daño….preferiría morir antes que hacer eso…._

Rick se acercó a ella y la besó tomándola desprevenida, después con sutileza la alejó de él, aproximó una silla y se sentó delante suyo

-Lisa...perdona que insista, pero te veo preocupada… ¿estás segura que no hay nada importante que quieras contarme?

La miró fijamente a los ojos

-…sabes que estuvimos a punto de perder esto, solo por no poder decirnos las cosas claramente… –tomó su mano-…así que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo... yo quiero escucharte…y prometo hacerlo con calma…

-_Has visto las dudas y el temor en mis ojos….y, como siempre, intentas cruzar todas las barreras y fronteras posibles para estar a mi lado….¿ cómo puedo hacerte esto?-_pensó al verlo intentando ayudarla

-…Rick,… ¿me amas?...

-Lisa... sabes que yo te amo…es más, ya no podría vivir sin ti...

Lisa se apartó de él para poder pensar con claridad lo que iba a decir

-Rick…tengo que hablar contigo acerca de una decisión que acabo de tomar…pero…prefiero contártelo más tarde, cuando haya arreglado todo

La voz de Sammie sonó por los altoparlantes

-Todos los pilotos preséntense en sus puestos de batalla…personal del puente repórtese de inmediato en sus estaciones…esto no es un simulacro

-¡Ya me extrañaba la habitual interrupción perfecta!- suspiró Rick con frustración

Los dos jóvenes militares salieron de prisa al pasillo, él la detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo al puente y la miró a los ojos, queriendo decirle algo…

-….hablaremos de esto más tarde...porque yo también he tomado una decisión.-le dio un beso ligero en los labios y una pequeña caja antes de salir disparado en dirección de los hangares

Lisa abrió la caja, dentro encontró muérdago, nuevamente un mensaje que él quería mandarle

_-…"superemos las dificultades, juntos"…_

_-.-.-.-.--.-.-_

El teniente Estrada y su grupo habían alcanzado a entrar a los laboratorios subterráneos del sector 26, antes que las explosiones de la calle cerraran las puertas de ingreso

-Las explosiones cerraron las entradas….pero parece que solo atacaron porque estábamos en su camino,…todos los pods se dirigieron hacia el sector industrial…el sector está libre- informó el oficial que mantenía la comunicación con el exterior

-No podemos fiarnos de eso,….¡TODOS ALERTA!…-ordenó Víctor Manuel-…Jones, solicita que manden ayuda de inmediato…¡Burks, te dejo a cargo!…yo volveré al nivel superior, tengo que revisar algo…

-¡Entendido!

Avanzó corriendo por el pasillo, no había avanzado mucho cuando oyó una explosión a sus espaldas

-¡Diablos!

Volvió sobre sus pasos,…presintiendo lo peor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Skull uno soltó dos cohetes y picó sobre los Battlepods. Las esquirlas incandescentes impactaron contra el caza y la onda expansiva lo empujó hacia una zambullida involuntaria, de la cual se recuperó de inmediato

Después se puso al lado de Max e hizo señas hacia el meca enemigo. Su rostro estaba en la pantalla

-Tienes que cuidarte de ese, Max…hace un momento hizo explotar a uno de los suyos solo para dañar a el VT de Jackson,….esa actitud significa problemas.

-¡Vamos a atacarlo juntos, Max!- exclamó Miriya desde su pantalla

Dicho y hecho la pareja estrella del Skull salió en persecución, entonces era claro que ese pod estaba perdido

Rick sonrió, le agradaba pensar que esa pareja estaba comenzando a solucionar sus problemas

-¡Ya casi terminamos por aquí!- informó por el TacNet- una vez que lo hagamos volveremos a la base

-Negativo, Rick. Tenemos nuevas órdenes.-el rostro de Lisa Hayes apareció por el TacNet-…parece que un amigo tuyo ha quedado atrapado en un laboratorio subterráneo

-¿De quién se trata?

-El teniente Estrada…al parecer él y su grupo iban a supervisar algo en los laboratorios, cuando fueron atrapados por las explosiones que ese grupo de malcontentos realizó cuando se dirigían al sector industrial

-¡ESTRADA!,…¡como si no tuviéramos cosas más urgentes que hacer! – contestó con fastidio

-Coronel Hunter, yo pensé que los rescates eran su especialidad.

-Yo rescato damiselas en peligro con mucho gusto…- le guiñó un ojo-…los doctores que golpean a sus pacientes me atraen menos

El rostro de Lisa se puso serio.

-¡No entiendes bromas, Hayes!

-Conecta tu sistema y dirígete hacia la señal que transmiten.

-¡Entendido! -dijo Rick-…Max, Miriya…los dejo a cargo

-¡A su orden jefe!- contestaron de inmediato

-Sale un rescate

Rick dejó el grupo mientras Max y Miriya repartían justicia entre el resto de atacantes, cambiando su atención hacia la señal intermitente. La información del lugar preciso donde estaba localizado su amigo

En pocos minutos, estaba ya en el lugar, se asentó en modo Guardián. La gente empezaba a reunirse, muchos pasmados, otros mirándolo fijamente en un silencio aturdido,…este fue interrumpido por un grito salido por el sistema de altoparlantes del edificio, el cual llamó la atención del líder Skull

– ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA…NOS ATACARON….!

De inmediato reconoció la voz

–¡ESTRADA! –uno de los puños del guardián derribó de inmediato, una de las paredes

Después levantó la carlinga de la cabina, se bajó y salió corriendo por las escaleras que daban a los laboratorios.

- …_otra vez están usando el sistema de atacar en un lugar… solo para distraernos….pero qué es lo que quieren…qué es lo que hay en este lugar que sea tan importante_

Se detuvo por un momento, recordando algo importante

-¡Aquí tienen las muestras de ADN de Khyron….Estrada vino para supervisar su destrucción!

Cambió su trayectoria dirigiéndose a la sala de vigilancia

Una vez en el lugar estableció comunicación con la Base, mientras revisaba las pantallas que aun funcionaban

-Lisa…esta es una emergencia

-¿Que sucede, Rick?

-Por lo que veo en la pantalla, en grupo de seis tiene secuestrados a dos científicos

-¡Situación de emergencia!¡ Manden de inmediato refuerzos a los laboratorios del sector 26!- ordenó de inmediato

-Necesito que me envíes lo códigos de destrucción del laboratorio 154B…por lo que puedo ver- analizó el plano que se mostraba en una de las pantallas-…este lugar tiene varias salidas secretas de emergencia y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se lleven nada importante

-Te los estoy enviando

Recibió los códigos he inmediatamente los introdujo en la máquina

-Listo,…ahora voy por ellos- desenfundó su blaster y se preparó para actuar

-¡Espera a los refuerzos, Rick!

-Ya perdí mucho tiempo, Lisa…Estrada es mi amigo, entiéndelo

-¡Entiendo!,…solo cuídate…por favor…

-No te preocupes….además tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar al nivel preciso, buscó con la mirada y encontró los cuerpos del personal de seguridad tendidos en el piso

_-¿Acaso están…?...¡No! Imposible. …_

–¡NO SE PREOCUPE POR ELLOS!…SOLO ESTÁN ATURDIDOS POR UNA BOMBA DE GAS ADORMECEDOR – alcanzó a gritar Estrada

–¡CÁLLATE!–La meltrán habló con voz de odio. Agarró con fuerza a Estrada por el cabello y estrelló su rostro contra una de las paredes-…aun no acabamos contigo… ¿lo conoces Hunter?

-A un tonto que deja que lo capturen tan fácilmente…por supuesto que no…

Rick Hunter estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese grupo se mantenía contento solo con golpearlos, así que el mostrar afinidad con Estrada solo lo pondría en mayor peligro.

Marla Stenick tomó a Estrada por el cuello y lo lanzó sobre los cuerpos de los guardias

Hunter quería atacarlos, pero se contuvo, porque temía por la seguridad de los demás, Stenick y su grupo tenían a todos cubiertos

-Mis hombres pronto estarán aquí,….y les informo que ya activé la autodestrucción de todo el material de la sala 154B- les dijo con calma-…¿me escuchan?...lo que buscaban ya está destruido…perdieron la partida…así que lo mejor es que se vayan por donde vinieron….

Marla sonrió

-No creas saber lo que buscamos, Hunter…¡TU NO TIENES NI IDEA!

Fue en ese momento que una nueva bomba de gas, explotó justo en frente de él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

En un lugar escondido del desierto, a pesar de estar preso y conminado a realizar con éxito una hazaña que casi se veía imposible, Zand sentía que estaba frente a una oportunidad que el destino le había puesto,….una oportunidad para vencer al Dr. Emil Lang, su eterno rival científico.

Azonia ya le había proporcionado lo que él requería, reactivos, instrumental y dos ayudantes…y carta blanca para lo que deseara hacer…ya no tenía que preocuparse por la supervisión de gente que quisiera retener su genio, con estúpidos límites éticos.

–_¡PUEDO!...¡sé que puedo hacerlo!_

Golpeó la mesa con su vaso, rompiéndolo y provocándose una herida,…aguantó el dolor y observó su mano, estaba sangrando,…pero eso no le importaba, lo importante era descubrir los secretos de la protocultura…lo importante era que su desmedida vanidad se impusiera

-_… ¡Ah, la Protocultura, exige tanto a cambio de revelar sus misterios!....mi vida sería un precio pequeño a pagar….y la de cualquier otro…aún menos…¡ESTA VEZ LAZLO ZAND VA A SUPERARTE LANG!_

.-.-.-.-

Rick abrió los ojos muy lentamente, su cabeza pareció palpitar, se sentía mareado y no conseguía enfocar.

Al parecer se encontraba en una especie de sótano sin ventanas

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Nuestro dormilón ya está despierto! – Una voz femenina que no alcanzaba a reconocer retumbó por las paredes de la improvisada prisión

Las luces se prendieron, eran demasiado fuertes y él solo pudo ver la silueta de la meltran.

Su interlocutora se encontraba frente a él, apoyada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y un guardaespaldas a su lado

El primer impulso que sintió fue el de atacarlos, pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba sujeto a la pared por pies y manos.

Ella no contuvo la risa y estalló en carcajadas

-¿No le gusta el lugar y desea marcharse, coronel?- le dijo con ironía-…y yo que me esforcé tanto para tenerlo como usted se merece

- Si creen que esto va a detenerme ¡están equivocados! – le respondió desafiante, intentando nuevamente liberarse de sus sujeciones

-Lucha…lucha cuanto quieras…ahora eres mío

- ¡¿qué es lo que quieren?... – preguntó Rick, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras planeaba una forma de escapar –…si es por el asunto de las muestras de ADN de Khyron, les aviso que pierden el tiempo, todas ya han sido destruidas

- Las muestras….ya casi me había olvidado de eso... – indicó, acercándose a su prisionero para que pudiera verla mejor-…apuesto a que te sentiste muy heroico cuando te arriesgaste de esa forma para destruirlas…-sonrió de forma enigmática-…lamento decirte esto,…pero esa exhibición fue inútil, ya que tengo las muestras en mi poder hace tiempo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!.... –se negaba a dar crédito a sus ojos, frente a él estaba la meltrán de pelo largo azul que consideraba una camarada- Gaiaa?...¡tú eres Gaiaa Hells!...

-A sus órdenes coronel Hunter- le dedicó una burlona venia, para después despojarse de la peluca-…aunque prefiero que me llame por mi nombre real…¡Azonia!…

Rick se derrumbó, Azonia se acercó a él

-En ningún momento fui por las muestras... – susurró, muy cerca de su oído y con una mano en el pecho de Hunter –…fuimos por los científicos y por una gracia del destino también pudimos atraparte a ti…-lo tomó por el mentón con fuerza-… ¡y hace tiempo que te quería aquí!…

El joven coronel a su pesar se estremeció. ¿Lo quería a él? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

- ¡MALDITA SEAS! – estalló Rick intentando soltarse, pero no logró moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, consiguiendo solo dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos

Azonia se moría de risa.

-Mientras más luches y trates de deshacerte de ellas, ¡más te lastimarás, Hunter!

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó Rick intentando recuperar la calma y no mostrase débil frente al enemigo

- ¿Qué pretendo?....hummm….-hizo como si lo estuviera pensándolo-…humm….nos has costado muchas bajas…eso estuvo muy mal….y mataste a Lord Khyron…¡ESO ESTUVO MUCHO PEOR!

Se acercó a él y le gritó al oído

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE CREES QUE PRETENDO?

-SI QUIERES MATARME….. ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!... ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Y seguimos en la bajada de la montaña rusa

-Ya sé, si algo malo le pasa a Rick Hunter seré linchada virtualmente por su club de fans, pero ¿que quieren que haga?, los puristas ya me han mandado varias pedradas virtuales y me están volviendo insensible ;)

-Pero si de algo les sirve, ya veré como lo saco de esta…sin muchos daños….eso espero…

-Sugerencias…pedradas virtuales….amenazas…y flores de acónito (deseo de muerte) se reciben en ese simbolito al pie, ya saben, ese que dice review


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 22**

-¿NO PIENSAS SUPLICAR POR TU VIDA?

A pesar del dolor Rick sonrió de costado, desafiante, no le temía a la muerte, ni a la agonía: era un soldado.

Azonia no conseguiría nada de él, excepto su nombre y su grado…nada más…no conseguiría verlo doblegado o regodearse viéndolo suplicar por su vida… él estaba preparado para una muerte rápida.

-Coronel Richard Hunter de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida…ID 37847

Un golpe directo hizo reventar sus labios

-¡SUPLICA POR TU VIDA!...te tengo en mí poder…no sabes las formas en las cuales puedo acabar contigo…lenta y dolorosamente

-Coronel Richard Hunter de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida…ID 37847-Replicó sosteniendo su mirada con dignidad,…ni las heridas,…ni la incertidumbre o la derrota podrían quitársela.

Él era el coronel Rick Hunter, líder del Skull y moriría como tal, sin doblegarse ante el enemigo

-¡IDIOTA!

Azonia intentó disimular su asombro, nunca pensó el ver esa fortaleza en un microniano

-_Estas cositas son más fuertes de lo que parecen….o este es un auténtico guerrero…_-pensó _-…No morirás hoy, Hunter….esa satisfacción debe ser para Lord Khyron…_

Azonia lo golpeó un rato más y después salió del lugar, sin decir nada, dejando a un maltrecho Rick Hunter, que solo lamentaba no poder podido abrazar y besar a Megan y Lisa por última vez, y decirle a sus amigos, lo importantes que habían sido en su vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa Hayes supervisaba personalmente las labores de rescate, en el ahora derruido edificio del sector 26. Junto a ella estaban Claudia, Max y Miriya, que habían ido a acompañarla ante cualquier eventualidad.

Claudia se frotaba las manos, casi tan angustiada como la propia Lisa, que parecía a punto de colapsar.

-¿lo encontraron?...

-¡nada!

-No puede ser,…debe encontrarse en uno de los pasillos subterráneos….¡rescataron al teniente Estrada y a sus hombres en el nivel 6…él tiene que estar cerca!

-Las labores de rescate han concluido, capitana Hayes… ¡el capitán Hunter vivo o muerto, no está aquí!...¡eso es todo!...

Hasta ese momento ella había logrado mantenerse fuerte, pero aquello estuvo apunto de rebasarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Está claro que el coronel Hunter, y los doctores Dávila y Falls están desaparecidos,…lo único que queda por hacer es buscarlos… ¿No han recibido noticia alguna acerca de un posible pedido de rescate?...- preguntó el Almirante Gloval, aún sin reponerse totalmente de las noticias.

Claudia miró consternada a Lisa y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

_-_Entonces, debemos asumir que el grupo que los plagió, tiene otros motivos que aun no conseguimos adivinar- replicó, sosteniendo la vacilante mirada de ambas mujeres.

- Creo que lo mejor es que se redoblen las labores de vigilancia, los patrullajes deben ser más intensos….en una hora voy a reunirme con el mayor Estrada para analizar nuevamente esta emergencia….espero que para ese momento hayan noticias…de todas formas el General McGill ya está en camino y daremos una conferencia conjunta mañana a las 1800

-Será lo mejor….el rumor ya ha cundido y no podemos seguir negándolo- agregó Claudia

-¿Qué es lo que informan los medios?- preguntó Lisa

-De todo,… atentados terroristas en los edificios públicos… secuestro de científicos…y bueno…siento decirlo, pero la mayoría ya está informando acerca del deceso del coronel Hunter

-¡BASTA!...¡RICK NO ESTA MUERTO!...¡NO LO ESTÁ!- Lisa pegó un puñetazo violento en la mesa.

Ella estaba al borde del colapso y no quería siquiera pensar lo que podía estarle pasando a Rick. No deseaba que la vieran llorar, así que se retiró de la oficina, intentando buscar algo de calma, porque creía que iba a volverse loca.

Gloval la observó alejarse, moviendo la cabeza con comprensión

Ya en su barraca, la capitana Lisa Hayes se miró en el espejo brevemente. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, la nariz roja e hinchada, el rostro descompuesto

Se secó las lágrimas con furia, ese no era el momento de mostrarse débil, las lágrimas y lamentos no servirían para encontrarlo

-Basta de llorar, Lisa….así no solucionarás nada…-Se recriminó a sí misma -…Rick esta vivo y debes hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para rescatarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en una conocida tienda del centro

-Roxie…preguntan por ti en administración

-¡Ufff!...¡y ahora qué!…¿alguien se quejó, Susy?

-No lo sé…¡tú y tus cosas!, nunca terminaré de arrepentirme de haberte recomendado,…¿podrías poner más seriedad en tu trabajo?

-¡No mientras pueda! – comentó guiñándole un ojo

-Apuesto a que te dará tu carta de despido…y lo tendrás bien merecido

-De todas formas ya me estaba cansando de esto…y ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!

Roxanne con paso cansino se dirigió a la administración de los almacenes

_-Seguro que la amargada de la señora Turner le fue con el chisme…¡como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le recomendara no salir en público, en traje de baño!…_

Sin tocar abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza

-Mike, precioso….si es por lo de tu esposa…no fue mi culpa…- comentó con su habitual picardía-….fue ella la que estaba empeñada en buscar una tanga en su talla… ¡te lo juro!…

Ingresó a la oficina con total desparpajo

-…aquí entre nos…deberías poner un alto a sus locuras… si sigue así… ¡¿qué va a pensar la gente de ti?

-¡ROXIE!

Solo cuando lo oyó gritar, Roxanne se detuvo, notando que su jefe no estaba solo, dos oficiales estaban junto a él

_-¡DIABLOS!...y ¡¿ahora qué hice?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La capitana Lisa Hayes trataba de mostrarse imperturbable y prestar atención al informe del Mayor Estrada, pero era realmente complicado sintiendo toda esa angustia en su interior

- …como les explicaba, el tener ahora a Azonia como líder…significó un cambio total en su accionar-Una diapositiva con la figura de Azonia fue mostrada-…es claro que los últimos ataques y atentados son el resultado de este cambio

Un informe largo y detallado comenzó, ante una audiencia muy interesada, se encontraban el almirante Gloval, el general McGill, el coronel Maistroff y los senadores Stinson y LongChamps que habían insistido en estar presentes

-La principal hipótesis que manejamos al momento, es que el ataque al Galaxy fue una acción cuidadosamente planeada…

La diapositiva cambió, mostrando esta vez fotos de los videos tomados por los VT durante el ataque al Galaxy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí, en la dirección del Examiner, Yves Hilliard, prorrumpía en quejas

-¡La historia del año y nosotros con el mismo material que los demás medios!...¡no es posible!... ¡nosotros fuimos los primeros en ir tras la pista de la vida de Hunter!

-¡Ya cálmate Yves, no es para tanto!...¡estuvimos muy ocupados con todo lo del ataque a las tres ciudades!...eso es todo- su hermana trató de calmarlo

-Pero ya verás, Edith….en cuanto el bueno para nada de Wesley, se aparezca por aquí, voy a echarlo a la calle,…¡A DONDE PERTENECE UN INÚTIL DE SU CLASE!

-Eso de inútil espero que lo hayas dicho por Sanabria, Yves- Wesley asomó la cabeza por la puerta

-Encima de todo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí… el reportaje acerca de la vida de Hunter estaba en tus manos,…¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo?… hasta ahora no tengo nada, que no tenga el resto de los medios…¿qué es lo que voy a publicar este fin de semana?

-Hombre de poca fe, no me insultes dudando de mis recursos

-¡¿Tienes algo?- preguntaron los gemelos ansiosos

-Es cierto que estuve ocupado con lo de la muerte de Khyron y toda la cosa….pero no dejé de lado lo que me pediste,….así que…¡¿Qué les parecen estas fotos?

Desplegó su material en el escritorio del director

-Nada espectacular,…- comentó Yves mientras las examinaba- …esa es Jessica Fisher la última conquista de Hunter,…por si no lo recuerdas ya publicamos esa noticia junto a la de su rompimiento con Minmei

-Ahhh…es que me falta, mostrarte estas- agregó otro juego de fotos

-¿Y quien es la niña?

-Que me dirías…si te digo que es Megan Hunter Fisher

-No me digas que…

-El asunto no es del todo claro,…en los registros de la escuela figura como hija de Mitchel Hunter y Alice Fisher,...Rick Hunter la inscribió así

-¡Su hermanita!…..a ver quien se traga esa…-comentó mordazmente Edith

-Lo malo es que no podemos atacar eso directamente,…-comentó Yves-…en este momento todos se apenan por su situación

-Además no tenemos pruebas,…y no he podido entrevistarlas, porque ahora están viviendo en la zona militar…

-Debes hacerlo, ¡esa será tu prioridad!…- exclamó Yves-…el titular será: "La Familia del coronel Hunter presa de la incertidumbre"…eso conmoverá a todo el público, seguro arrasaremos en ventas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Base la conferencia continuaba

-…en realidad fue simple, realizaron un ataque señuelo,…dividieron las tropas…y en el momento oportuno, dispararon su propia cápsula de salvamento,…un procedimiento que ya habían utilizado anteriormente con el SDF-1 para infiltrar espías.

El público contuvo la respiración por unos segundos

-Sospechamos que parte del personal del transporte, estaba de acuerdo con los agresores,…lo más probable es que el o la oficial cuya identidad fue usurpada, haya sido dejado en el interior de la nave cuando esta estalló y se precipitó al río.

-Es una hipótesis osada, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que hubiera sido más fácil el realizar el cambio en los lugares de origen y ahorrase así todo ese despliegue- comentó el General McGill, que estaba presente como representante del consejo de seguridad del GTU

-No, señor…porque de haberse hecho así, corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por algún conocido del oficial o ser atrapados en alguno de los puntos de control…en cambio al hacerlo de esta forma, aprovecharon la simpatía general que despertarían, los controles no fueron lo suficientemente rigurosos y cualquier falla por parte del infiltrado podría ser atribuía al estrés producido por el ataque,….siento decirlo, pero el enemigo ha llegado a conocernos bien

-Sin duda eso sería un desastre…porque por lo visto nuestros mejores oficiales aun no los conocen bien a ellos…-comentó el senador Stinson -…además tengo una duda…de acuerdo a lo que puedo leer, estas fotos fueron extraídas de las cámaras de los VT que participaron en la acción…y comparadas con los registros del SDF-1, es claro que usaron el mismo procedimiento…

-Es por eso que estoy seguro, que ese fue el momento del cambio…lo mismo pensaba el coronel Hunter, fue precisamente él quien revisó los videos e hizo las acotaciones respectivas

-Bueno y si tiene esa seguridad…que es lo que han hecho al respecto

-En este preciso momento se están realizando operativos en toda la ciudad,….-declaró el almirante Gloval, que ya estaba al tanto del hecho-…todos los que estuvieron a bordo del Galaxy están siendo detenidos para interrogarlos, no importa el grado, ni el nivel de seguridad que ostenten…si tenemos razón el o los espías serán capturados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Águila 1, perímetro asegurado- Comunicó por su radio mientras estaba tendida boca abajo en la azotea de un antiguo edificio de cuatro plantas enclavado en el barrio militar, lo mismo que sus compañeros

La militar respondía al nombre de Gwen Burns, una joven que había cumplido recién los 20 años de edad, de contextura delgada y rasgos suaves que contrastaban con su forma de ser, ya que era una francotirador de élite

-Esperen ordenes, y no olviden nuestra prioridad, teniente Burns- Contestó el teniente Manuel Estrada desde el otro lado de la señal.

Gwen estaba acostumbrada a solo seguir órdenes, pese a su juventud era una profesional, y confiaba ciegamente en las decisiones que sus superiores tomaban. Pero el misterio reinante en esta situación, ponía a funcionar su imaginación inevitablemente, mientras posicionaba con mucha cautela y dedicación el rifle en su lugar, vigilando que nadie tuviese la oportunidad de escapar, no dejaba de pensar en el recién llegado, que sorpresivamente había sido puesto al frente de esa misión

_-Espero que seas todo lo que tu padre espera, Manuelito…aquí no estamos para cuidar a hijitos de papá…_

Decidió dejar de pensar, solo lograría ponerse más nerviosa de lo que naturalmente estaba

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de la calle, observando a Estrada, quien trabajaba con decisión. Gestos precisos, órdenes claras...trabajaba bien, se sorprendió ante la seguridad y naturalidad con la que él dirigía

-Águila 1 a Águila 2, cambio- Dijo con tono firme Manuel Estrada.-…¿algún movimiento?

El edificio de apartamentos que congregaba a la mayoría de los oficiales zentraedi de la FDR, estaba rodeado, soldados vestidos con su uniforme reglamentario, estaban prestos para allanar

-…todo esta tranquilo, ni se imaginan que vamos a caerles encima-Respondió Gwen en tono burlesco

-Me lo imagino, teniente Burns. ¡Prepárense!

-Así lo haremos, cambio y fuera

Manuel se volvió a sus hombres

-¡Todo listo!…procuren una acción limpia

Dicho esto ingresó al frente del grupo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes en la sala de conferencias podían escuchar la comunicación entre el Mayor Estrada y su hijo, y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Almirante Gloval miraba hacia un punto en el infinito, mientras el sudor bajaba por su rostro, llegando hasta su cuello. Se notaba a simple vista su nerviosismo, en su forma de respirar

Solo el senador Stinson se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que invadió la sala. Sin pedir permiso previo, se levantó de su silla, bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes, y se dirigió al Mayor Estrada con voz desafiante.

-Así que lo del infiltrado era cierto,…solo que lo descubrieron demasiado tarde y pudo huir…. ¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE!...- dijo dirigiéndose esta vez al almirante- …discúlpeme pero esto solo es resultado de la incompetencia que campea en este lugar

-¡Cuide sus palabras, senador Stinson!...usted esta hablando de militares leales que siempre han estado dispuestos a dar la vida para defender la Tierra- intervino el General McGill

-El arrojo nunca ha sustituido la capacidad, general…y debo decir que no me extraña que también los defienda,…dado que su hijo también tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto…-continuó Stinson

El general Marcus McGill apretó los puños por lo bajo, mientras mantenía una apariencia externa imperturbable

-Disculpe a mi colega, general… pero él tiene razón…la inexperiencia del capitán McGill también primó en este caso…incluso tiene una llamada de atención adjunta a su archivo personal…-dijo Longchamps mientras revisaba sus papeles

-…y tenía a la teniente Miriya Parino Sterling como segunda al mando….-continuó Stinson-…una zentraedi,…vaya… ¡qué casualidad!

-Si está usted insinuando que de alguna forma un miembro del Skull estuvo implicado…

-No, capitana Hayes, no estoy insinuando nada…solo me pareció una extraña coincidencia, eso es todo

-El asunto queda en nuestras manos, senador….tenemos mucho que planificar, así que respetuosamente, lo invito a abandonar las instalaciones- contestó el Almirante secamente

-Entiendo almirante,…no le conviene tener testigos de la incompetencia de la gente que lo rodea

-Senador, Stinson,… el almirante fue claro, no haga que me vea obligada a pedir que lo escolten a la puerta- acotó la capitana Hayes

-No será necesario, ya tenemos suficiente- Stinson se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por Longchamps

-Solo espero que no se hayan vulnerado los derechos de los zentraedis durante las acciones de este día- comentó Longchamps-…y estoy de acuerdo con el senador Stinson, en que todo esto, pudo evitarse si su gente hacía bien su trabajo, almirante

Ambos salieron del lugar apresuradamente.

Ya dentro de la limosina que los esperaba, los dos senadores pudieron comentar a gusto lo ocurrido ese día

-Este asunto nos vino como caído del cielo- comentó Stinson-… al apoyarlos Gloval se puso la cuerda al cuello él solo

-Tienes razón, si usamos todo esto adecuadamente, podemos pedir su retiro inmediato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día empezaba, Rick se hallaba cansado de luchar inútilmente, le dolían las manos, los pies, la cabeza…todo

Además del desgaste físico, el desagradable olor y la humedad reinante no ayudaban,… la verdad todo apestaba en el oscuro lugar.

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde su plagio

Se mordió los labios, los tenía secos, y se estaban partiendo

_-¡Mala señal!_ –pensó recordando las lecciones de supervivencia_-…deshidratación…los __labios, se resecan y empiezan a partirse…__después la capacidad de absorción de oxigeno en la sangre disminuirá, …mareos, …nauseas,…fatiga,…fiebre…calambres…¡MUERTE!... _

El panorama no era nada alentador, hacía casi tres días que no le daban nada de comer y beber

_-¡Genial!...el coronel Richard Hunter,…líder del Skull…superviviente de la Lluvia de la muerte…herido en combate tantas veces,…que ya ni puede acordarse cuantas…¡ MORIRÁ DE HAMBRE Y SED EN UN MUGROSO SÓTANO!..._

Se revolvió con furia, ¡negándose a una muerte de ese tipo!, pronto a su pesar, el dolor y el cansancio lo aquietaron

_-Lisa,… ¿cómo estará Lisa? ¿y Megan?...-_ se preguntó_-… supongo que deben estar angustiadas…¡no quiero que sufran por mi causa!..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día despuntaba en Macross

_-Una semana perdido en acción_ -pensó Claudia-… ¿_Es todavía muy temprano para penar, o es….demasiado tarde? _

Pensar que lo tenían prisionero no aliviaba la angustia, además a su entender no era probable que los Zentraedi lo tomaran como prisionero, no después de haberles ocasionado tantas bajas y ser responsable directo de la muerte de su líder.

Tal vez era mejor creer lo peor, aceptar su muerte y tratar superar la pena y afrontar el futuro una vez más

Y eso, no solo se aplicaba a Lisa, también existían otras personas que debían asumirlo, y esa era la razón de su visita a ese sector del barrio militar

Tocó el timbre y esperó a ser atendida, preguntándose la reacción de las mujeres que estaban dentro, ante su visita

Casi al momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jessica

-¡Comandante, Grant!...¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay noticias?

-¡Por favor cálmese!….el asunto es delicado

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Claudia le mostró una sonrisa forzada y le sugirió salir un momento al patio de la entrada, no deseaba que Megan escuchara lo que había ido a decirle.

Ella la siguió ansiosa

-...hace una semana que Rick no vuelve, y lo único que me dicen cuando pregunto por él, es que me informarán cuando tengan algo nuevo…y nos mantienen encerradas en esta maldita casa…- la afrontó Jessica una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Claudia la enfrentó, le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó sobre ella. La miró a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada mientras le explicaba todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido durante el ataque a los laboratorios del sector 26 y lo poco que se había avanzado en la investigación. A mitad de la explicación ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, negándose a creerle.

-¡LO SABÍA!...¡RICK ESTÁ MUERTO! – dijo Jessica con convicción retrocediendo cuando Claudia intentó de tomarla del brazo.

-Jessica, escuche por favor, no piense que está muerto... no sabemos eso con seguridad.

Claudia estaba haciendo justo lo que se había prometido a sí misma no hacer, alentar falsas esperanzas, pero ella estaba inconsolable y no encontraba qué más hacer

-Te entiendo, Jessica….y todos estamos alterados con esto, pero…no creo que sea algo que pueda evitarse

-¿Entiendes?...oh si claro que lo entiendes- comentó con ironía-…y nada de esto pudo evitarse,…no pudieron evitar que él cayese en manos del enemigo…

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro víctima de un ataque de nervios

-Como tampoco pudieron evitar que algún idiota…nos mandase la provisión de medicamentos de Rick, y la orden para que se presente de inmediato en el hospital militar para una revisión urgente.

-Ese fue un error por parte del doctor Hassan, no se le informó oportunamente lo ocurrido

-¡¿Un error?...¡QUÉ FÁCIL!...para ustedes es todo tan sencillo….pues te tengo una noticia ¡no lo es!

Claudia suspiró e hizo acopio de toda su paciencia, pensando que si al menos se desahogaba no produciría problemas

-¿Sabes lo que Megan le dijo una noche antes de su desaparición?

Claudia quedó en silencio expectante ante el tono usado por la rubia

-…ella le dijo que lo odiaba…¡ELLA LE DIJO QUE LO ODIABA! ¿lo entiendes ahora?...- exclamó irritada

-Yo,….no sabía eso…

-Claro,…para ti es fácil decirme que debería decirle la verdad….tú no estarás ahí cuando tenga que decirle que su hermano posiblemente esté muerto y que el último recuerdo que se llevó de ella fue ese….¡A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA LO QUE ELLA…O YO SINTAMOS!... ¡YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS! ¡Maldita tú y todos los de la FDR!, ¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE TODO!

-¡CÁLLATE…SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES!... - Claudia se impuso-….estoy intentando ser paciente contigo, pero soy una oficial y no pienso aguantar tus berrinches

Jessica se calmó al instante, temerosa ante la imponente mujer

-Solo vine para explicarte lo ocurrido, no porque piense que lo mereces,…sino porque alguien debe decírselo a Megan y siendo tú su hermana, eres la indicada para hacerlo

-¡No!...no se lo diré…ella cree que Rick salió en una misión y que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse y seguirá creyéndolo

-…deberías decirle la verdad…la prensa ya se enteró de su existencia….y han intentado de varias formas entrar al barrio para entrevistarla…sería peor que se enterara por alguna otra persona…

-¡NO SE ENTERARÁ!…si es necesario que la encierre en la casa,….que desconecte la radio y la televisión,….y que golpee a cualquier periodista que se le acerque ¡LO HARÉ!

La miró furiosa, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, entró a la casa y cerró con un portazo, dejando tras de sí a una oficial que intentaba seguir manteniendo una fortaleza que estaba lejos de sentir

-.-.-.-.-..-.

Miriya se despertó de golpe, por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Se pasó los dedos por cabeza, poniendo un poco de orden en su cabello, miró el reloj del dormitorio, era casi media noche

Max no estaba a su lado y supuso de inmediato que era él quien acaba de llegar

Salió a recibirlo

-¿Alguna novedad?

- ¡Nada!, no encontramos rastro alguno – suspiró el piloto

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Miriya mientras pateaba el suelo.

-¿Alguna novedad durante el patrullaje?

- No, nada….aunque los chicos están inquietos, y eso no es bueno

Max suspiró y la habitación quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Los últimos días Maximilian Sterling se había abocado a trabajar al lado de los Estrada intentado conseguir pistas, pero después de la identificación de Gaiaa Hells como la infiltrada, la investigación se había estancado

El timbre del teléfono sonó con insistencia. Miriya fue a atenderlo

-Aló…-solo el sonido de la calle se escuchó desde el otro lado-…habla con la casa de los Sterling ¿con quien hablo? –insistió Miriya

-…¿de nuevo usted? ¡NO SEA IDIOTA Y HABLE!

-Arghh

Colgó el teléfono con molestia

-Encima de todo lo que ha pasado, un majadero se la ha pasado toda la noche llamando y colgando

Max apretó su cabeza con frustración. Miriya se retiró a calentar la cena, una pizza que había comprado camino a casa

Nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar, y Miriya hizo ademán de volver y contestarlo pero Max la detuvo con un gesto

-Yo contesto,….¡ya verás lo que voy a decirle a ese necio!- descolgó dispuesto a hacerse pagar el mal día, con el que estuviera al otro lado-¡IMBÉCIL!...¡QUÉ ES LO QUE…

Max detuvo en seco la avalancha de tropelías que pugnaban en salir de sus labios cuando su interlocutora se identificó

-¿Eh?...disculpa…un momento…- Su rostro cambió de color y se volvió hacia su esposa-…es…es…Manuel,….solo quiere discutir algo de la investigación de hoy

Miriya hizo una mueca y continuó su camino, Max esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente para continuar hablando con "Manuel"

-….no sabía que eras tú, ¡¿qué pretendes llamando a mi casa de esa forma? –le dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba nerviosamente en dirección de la cocina

Escuchó con paciencia por unos minutos

-…entiendo,…pero entiéndeme a mí, hoy es imposible, ¿ya viste la hora?….-nuevamente escuchó las explicaciones confusas desde el otro lado-…¡cálmate!, veré que puedo hacer

Colgó y llenó sus pulmones expulsando después el aire lentamente, intentando calmarse antes de enfrentar a su esposa, a la vez que buscaba en su mente una excusa

_-Y ahora ¡¿qué le digo a Miriya?_

Dana se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Miriya fue a su cuarto a consolarla seguida por Max

-¿Qué es lo que quería Manuel?- preguntó Miriya mientras atendía al bebé

-…hmmm….es que como salí de su oficina sin despedirme de él, no pudo comentarme algunos informes que llegaron acerca de los últimos movimientos en el Sur y preguntaba si podía ir a verlos con él

Tragó saliva esperando que ella le creyera

-Como vive cerca, iré a verlo un momento….¡no me tardo! – Dijo saliendo rápidamente, para evitar cualquier pregunta

Manejó rápidamente saliendo del barrio Militar en donde estaba su casa, dirigiéndose hacia el bar donde tenía concertada la cita

Llegado al lugar, bajó del vehículo con nerviosismo, enfundándose más en su abrigo, mirando a todos lados como si temiese ser reconocido por alguien.

Se repetía a si mismo que el haber accedido a verla no tenía nada de malo, tratando así de contener la sensación de culpa, que se estaba apoderando de él.

-_Pero ya estoy aquí,….así que al mal paso darle prisa_

Entró al lugar, divisándola de inmediato…piernas largas cruzadas, minifalda ceñida, botines negros de tacón y medias de rejilla, todo parecía destinado a un solo fin,…hacerse notar

_-¡Como si alguien pudiera no fijarse en ella! _

Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando calmarse, a medida que se aproximaba a la barra donde lo esperaba, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios quería de él

-¡MAX!

La joven corrió a su encuentro, colgándosele del cuello y estallando en histérico llanto

-¡Calma, Roxie!,….¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El pequeño dragón Blanco", acababa de cerrar, Max y Lena padres de Kyle y tíos de Minmei, se ocupaban personalmente de la limpieza del local, cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta interrumpieron su labor.

Max se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Lena llevaba los trastes a la cocina

_-¿Quién será a estas horas?-_ se preguntó extrañado a tiempo de abrir la puerta

–¡ MINMEI! –dijo con sorpresa al reconocer la figura que se recortaba en la entrada

–¡Tío Max!...-Minmei se abalanzó hacia él sollozando

-Pequeña….¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Está bien si me quedo aquí con ustedes esta noche?

–¡Claro que está bien! Mi niña, hasta puedes usar tu viejo cuarto otra vez. Todo está tal como lo dejaste

–¡Gracias, tío Max! –dijo Minmei feliz de estar de vuelta, lejos de la atención de los medios que trataban de tomarle declaraciones referentes a la desaparición del coronel Hunter

Después de comer algo, Minmei se excusó con sus tíos y subió a su cuarto. No hubo preguntas, un sentimiento de pérdida inundaba a todos quienes habían conocido a Rick

A Minmei le pareció haber retrocedido en el tiempo, sus tíos no habían cambiado nada de lugar, ni siquiera después del traspaso del restaurante desde el SDF-1 a tierra firme

Caminó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, deteniéndose un momento en la puerta de la habitación que en un tiempo lejano había ocupado Rick.

En su habitación,…. todo estaba igual…sus tíos volvieron a poner todo donde había estado, hasta la cabeza de conejo rosa que llevaba su nombre y que ella había clavado en la puerta.

Los recuerdos volvían con más fuerza… su llegada a la isla de Macross desde Yokohama,…la celebración del Día del Lanzamiento…el ataque…el tiempo perdidos en el espacio…los caprichos del destino que le habían traído la fama...

Y aquello que había sido una constante en su existencia…

-¡Rick!...¡yo siempre podía contar contigo!...¿por qué tuviste que cambiar así conmigo?...¿por qué todos quieren abandonarme?

Levantó la vista hacia un rincón del cuarto y recordó como el Battloid de Rick había destrozado ese lugar el día que se conocieron.

Fue hacia su escritorio, y distraídamente revisó los cajones, en uno de ellos encontró el regalo que Rick le había dado en su decimosexto cumpleaños. La Medalla de Honor de titanio que él recibió después de la batalla de Marte. Recordó cómo él había aparecido bajo su balcón, faltando apenas unos minutos antes de la medianoche y le había arrojado el regalo.

–"dice lo que yo no puedo decirte" –le había dicho Rick

Esa había sido una de las épocas más felices en su vida,…ahora todo eso se sentía tan lejano…

Sostuvo la medalla cerca de su pecho, pensando en como algo que hasta hace tan poco tiempo era seguro en su vida, parecía haberse perdido para siempre

–¡Oh, Rick!, ¿qué te han hecho?...¿dónde estás?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa, suspiró alejándose de la ventana…en momentos así, se sentía vacía….por primera vez en su vida sentía que no pertenecía a aquel lugar….en realidad no pertenecía a ninguno,…estaba cansada

Trabajo excesivo… alimentación apresurada,…insomnio…parecía una sombra de si misma. Aun se veía hermosa, pero su extrema palidez y rostro serio, denotaba un sufrimiento que ya perecía parte de si misma

Revisó los últimos informes llegados,….nada fuera de lo usual…los malcontentos seguían causando problemas en el Sur, pero se esperaba que las fuerzas comandadas por el Mayor Sterling, terminaran pronto con todos los focos de insurrección, la salida de la misión estaba ya programada

Con respecto a Rick y los científicos secuestrados,…interrogatorios y allanamientos en toda la ciudad, siguiendo diversas pistas no habían conseguido nada….parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado

Desvió un momento la mirada y una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar la única foto que ocupaba su mesa, tomó el retrato y delineó con uno de sus dedos la silueta capturada,…aquella imagen que representaba lo único que aun la mantenía con vida.

Nuevamente suspiró, tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo. Era viernes, y como todos los viernes Claudia y Mark vendrían a buscarla, para ir juntos a almorzar al casino de oficiales.

-¡¿Lisa, ya estás lista?- Mark se asomó por la puerta

-¡Por supuesto!

- Claudia nos está esperando, ¿vamos?

Lisa dejó el retrato sobre la mesa, dio unos pasos en su dirección, cuando sintió todo girar en torno suyo

Mark corrió hacia ella alcanzando a sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo

-¡LISA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, casi solo por costumbre, porque muy poco variaba lo que alcanzaba a ver con los ojos abiertos en la casi completa oscuridad reinante

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?¿Cuántas cicatrices tenía su cuerpo?

No tenía respuesta a eso, el tiempo y el dolor había perdido sentido para él

Estaba sumido en una oscuridad, que a veces se antojaba eterna,…que solo era interrumpida cuando Azonia venía a desquitarse por algo que le había salido mal

Oscuridad y soledad…en la cual lo único que podía hacer, era pensar en ella,… para frenar un poco el dolor…para mantener la esperanza de volver a encontrarse…para tener una razón para seguir viviendo….

¿Cuánto más podría soportar?,…se lo preguntaba constantemente

-¡Coronel Hunter, acérquese a la luz, necesito verlo!- la voz de Zand interrumpió sus meditaciones

-Si quieres verme…¡ENTRA! …estoy atado y no puedo darte tu merecido ¿o temes que pueda morderte?...- le dijo en tono desafiante

Zand entró seguido por uno de sus ayudantes. La celda olía mal, el prisionero estaba barbudo, con los cabellos largos y sucios.

-El gran científico Lazlo Zand ha decidido visitarme personalmente….debería sentirme honrado…

Zand sacó un pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz.

-Disculpa,…como llegas sin anunciarte no me diste tiempo para ordenar…-dijo con ironía-… ¿traes algún mensaje de tu ama?

-Me juzga mal, coronel Hunter

Rick sonrió

-Y cómo debería juzgarte Zand…si te veo tan entusiasmado con todo tu "trabajo"

-El conocimiento sobre la protocultura avanzará pese a todo y a todos…¡el avance de la ciencia a veces requiere algunos sacrificios!

-¡¿sacrificios?...¡no me hagas llorar!...¡eres una rata traidora!…que no tuvo escrúpulos en aliarse al enemigo

-Héctor, termina con esto…yo tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio

Zand salió del lugar molesto dejando a su ayudante a cargo de la recolección de muestras. El doctor Dávila aprovechó el momento para sacar de uno de sus bolsillos, un poco de pan y algunas vitaminas que llevaba escondidas

-No deberías provocarlo, Rick….Zand es un hombre rencoroso y podría hacer algo en tu contra

-¿Crees que podría hacerme algo más?- comentó en mordazmente, mientras escondía lo poco que el joven científico le había traído, que comparado con las raciones que de vez en cuando le proporcionaban sus celadores, eran manjares

- …si vieras los experimentos que realiza….

-Y como va eso,…-preguntó con curiosidad-….¿ya logró clonar a Khyron?

-Aun no lo ha intentado, tiene miedo a la reacción de Azonia si algo sale mal

-Entonces ¿qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-No sé si debería contarte esto

-Vamos,…no creo que sea algo tan terrible, Héctor

-No sé como lo tomarás,…pero estas muestras de sangre y tejido que te hemos tomado…

Bajó la cabeza sin completar la frase, temeroso de la reacción del militar

-¡NO!...no me digas que…

-Lo siento…es algo que se le ocurrió a él… así cuando…. _¿Cómo decirlo?_...las cosas salen mal,…Azonia no se disgusta tanto

Rick cerró los ojos recriminándose a si mismo, no haberse imaginando antes lo que ocurría. Zand necesitaba un conejillo de Indias, no podía realizar pruebas fallidas con el (para ellos) valioso ADN de Khyron.

Se estremeció al pensar en los resultados de esas "pruebas fallidas"

-Sé lo que estás imaginando, Rick…pero te aseguro que no es tan terrible como lo es la realidad….afortunadamente la mayoría mueren al instante….-cerró los ojos intentando borrar por un momento las imágenes de los entes creados por Lazlo Zand

-…lo que estamos haciendo es un atentado contra Dios y la naturaleza…no tenemos perdón…ninguno de nosotros lo tiene

-No te culpes,….tú lo haces obligado

-Pero no he perdido las esperanzas de escapar de aquí,….sobre todo viendo tu fortaleza….Greel se la pasa presionando a Azonia para que ella se traslade al Sur a aglutinar sus fuerzas…cuando lo haga, será el mejor momento para intentar huir

Rick entrecerró los ojos…negándose a soñar

-Ahora, come,…necesitas fuerzas….ya debo irme o sospecharán

Se marchó dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus recuerdos

De nuevo reinó la oscuridad, a lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido característico

_-Parece que está lloviendo…-_cerró los ojos imaginando la lluvia caer-…_ Lisa… Megan… ¿qué estarán haciendo?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica ya había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo como agente de ventas en una pequeña importadora, y Megan estaba de retorno en la escuela

_-…al menos eso la distrae por las mañanas_- pensó con tristeza

-Jessie, el Señor Salazar llamó, quiere que estés presente a las dos de la tarde en su oficina para la reunión con el Licenciado Reynolds

- Imposible señorita Spencer, a esa hora tengo que recoger a mi sobrina

-Lo siento, pero recuerda que estás en período de prueba y no puedes negarte, el Licenciado Reynolds sale de viaje hoy mismo, y la reunión no puede aplazarse, solo por un asunto familiar

- pero…¡no puedo dejar a mi hermana esperando! — respondió algo alterada

-No dramatices….¡por favor!- la supervisora se alejó moviendo la cabeza

Jessie golpeó su estación con rabia

-No te disgustes, Jessie…-una de sus compañeras trató de calmarla-…solo llama a la escuela y que ella se vaya sola con su escolta

-Si, tendré que hacerlo,…pero no me gusta

-¿siguen molestándolas?

-¡Y de qué manera!, …si por culpa de esos periodistas tengo que venir al trabajo prácticamente disfrazada

-¿Y la niña…ya sabe algo?

-No…tuve que inventarle que se encuentra en una misión secreta y que no puede comunicarse con nosotras por eso…así cuando sus compañeritos comentan algo, ella solo piensa que están equivocados, además le pedí que no comentara que era su hermana.

-Tarde o temprano se enterará

-Lo sé, pero cuanto más tarde en hacerlo será mejor

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la escuela, comunicándose con la secretaría

-Si, señorita Sanabria, soy Jessica Fisher la hermana de Megan Hunter,….no, no hay novedades…llamaba porque se me presento un inconveniente y no puedo pasar a recogerla…..si…como de costumbre un vehículo oficial pasará por ella…no se moleste, ya bastante hacen con impedir que los periodistas la inquieten… nuevamente gracias

Del otro lado de la línea, Daisy Sanabria sonrió, si hasta el momento los periodistas no habían logrado acercarse a Megan, era porque ambas salían por la puerta auxiliar, donde un vehículo militar las esperaba

Marcó un número que ya tenía grabado, el de su primo

-Hola,….¿aun están interesados en la entrevista?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería de la Base

-¡Lisa! - Claudia entró en la habitación en ese momento y se acercó a ella desesperada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... - preguntó casi en un susurro acercándose a donde yacía dormida.

-Se desvaneció en su oficina…pero está bien,…el doctor ya vino y dijo que sólo necesita descansar- le informó Mark

Lisa comenzó a recobrar el sentido poco a poco, no recordaba con exactitud lo que sucedido, ni tenía idea del tiempo pasado, bien podían haber pasado meses, años o unos simples minutos, para ella todo daba igual.

-Lisa, al fin despertaste- Claudia Grant acarició suavemente su cabello-…nos diste un buen susto

-¡CLAUDIA!...¡MARK!- exclamó al reconocer a sus amigos que la miraban expectantes, al pie de su cama-…¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lo que tenía que pasar por la forma en la has tratado tu cuerpo últimamente…trabajando en exceso y sin comer lo suficiente….si sigues así tu cuerpo ya no podrá soportarlo- la regañó Claudia

-…sería lo mejor….primero Karl,…ahora Rick….lo mejor sería morir en este mismo momento

-¡NO DIGAS ESO LISA!... ¡Entiende!, no eres la única que sufre….¡La vida no se detiene!- Exclamó Mark molesto al verla en ese estado

-¡Señores, por favor no alteren a la paciente!- el médico de turno ingresó al lugar

-Doctor, Kent…cómo se encuentra- preguntó Claudia

-Bien, comandante Grant, solo necesita alimentarse bien y un poco de reposo…ahora debo revisarla y hablar seriamente con ella ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

Claudia y Mark salieron del lugar, una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, el médico se acercó a su paciente con rostro serio

-Capitana Hayes, por el momento olvidemos su grado y su condición militar

-¿Sucede algo doctor?

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente, jovencita…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señorita Howard – la secretaria interrumpió su clase

-Si, señorita Sanabria

-Llamó la hermana de Megan Hunter, hoy tuvo un inconveniente y solicita que la enviemos a casa, su transporte ya la está esperando

-Pero, aun no es la hora de salida

-Entiendo, por eso yo misma la llevaré hacia la puerta

-Bien, Megan recoge tus cosas y ve con la señorita Sanabria

Megan sonriente recogió sus cosas rápidamente

_-Tal vez Ricky está de vuelta y quiere sorprenderme_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cerca a la puerta auxiliar, el cabo que conducía el vehículo oficial que transportaría a Megan Hunter a su casa, tenía dificultades para ingresar debido un vehículo que impedía el paso

_-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megan y la señorita Sanabria salieron del aula y caminaron hacia la salida posterior

-¿Pero dónde está?- Megan miró hacia todos lados buscando su transporte

De pronto se escuchó unos pasos rápidos, y dos reporteros aparecieron de la nada dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Perdón por el retraso, pero tengo problemas técnicos ;)

-Con respecto a la historia: Recuerden que uno de los periodistas que siguieron a Rick a Sydney apellidaba Sanabria, lo mismo que la secretaria de la escuela de Megan ;)

-Como siempre gracias a quienes siguen la historia


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 23**

Lisa se encontraba recostada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de su casa, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-Esta lloviendo…_

Después de su conversación con el doctor Kent, había dado por terminada su labor del día y retornado a su casa en el barrio militar. Sentía su mente dar vueltas, todo a su alrededor la atormentaba, sus libros, su cama perfectamente arreglada, las fotos,…la lluvia…sus recuerdos...

_-.-.-.-Flash Back_

_-Enseguida voy Lisa. _

_-Vamos Rick ¿qué tanto haces? _

_-Cielos Lisa, eres la persona más desesperante que conozco,…si no llevo todo el equipo no podremos realizar bien el trabajo…en lugar de protestar deberías ayudarme_

_-Lo siento…_

_Lisa se detuvo de golpe, volteándose rápidamente, quedando frente a frente con Rick, ambos se miraron y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa_

_-Te sucede algo malo,…estás rara. _

_-No, no es nada - dijo Lisa tratando de esquivar su mirada _

_-Por qué no me lo cuentas…te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo te inquieta- preguntó Rick entre fatigado y molesto_

_-En serio, no es nada, Rick_

_-Si tú lo dices_

_Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al punto donde debían realizar las mediciones, una colina cercana a la ciudad de Sydney y realizaron el trabajo rápidamente _

_-¡Listo!,…al fin acabamos,… si nos damos prisa estaremos de retorno en el pueblo, antes del anochecer-comentó Rick a tiempo de empezar a guardar el equipo-…esta comenzando a nublarse…presiento que lloverá_

_-¿No podríamos quedarnos un momento más?-preguntó Lisa-….es que este lugar es tan hermoso_

_-…afortunadamente todo fue una falsa alarma….las corrientes no trajeron la radiación hasta este punto- comentó Rick, mientras analizaba los datos anotados y resguardaba el equipo para que la lluvia no lo afectara-…la lluvia que viene, no será ácida…._

_-¡Rick, ¿me oíste?_

_-Si,… ¿y tú me oíste a mí?…te dije que pronto lloverá_

_-Después quien dice que no sé vivir… ¡vamos Hunter disfruta el momento!_

_-Oye, nadie me dice aguafiestas- exclamó el piloto ofendido_

_-Yo no te dije aguafiestas_

_-Pero lo pensaste….eso es peor…-la señaló acusadoramente-…y no sabes lo que se siente que la reina del hielo te diga así_

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, ¡piloto de palanca de videojuegos cabeza dura!_

_-¡Ja!…hasta para poner apodos eres complicada_

_-¡RICK HUNTER!- apretó los puños con fuerza dispuesta a hacerle pagar la ofensa_

_-Bueno, no comencemos…-el piloto dio un paso atrás, le gustaba hacerla rabiar y rondar el límite de su paciencia, y ya tenía dominado cual era el punto donde debía transigir -… te propongo una tregua…y si quieres quedarte un poco más, vamos a hacerlo_

_Ambos se sentaron apoyados contra un gran Roble_

_-¿Lisa en que piensas? – Preguntó una vez más_

_Ella no se dignó a responderle_

–… _¡ya sé!... de seguro piensas en que fue un gran error el no haber traído una cesta con comida para armar un picnic…_

_-Nunca te dediques a psíquico, Rick…te morirías de hambre_

_Ese comentario hizo que Rick se molestara _

_-Primero: ya me estoy muriendo de hambre….y segundo: al menos no soy un amargado gritón- dijo olvidando la tregua propuesta por él mismo_

_-Inmaduro_

_-Amargada_

_-Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, Rick… así que mejor vámonos – dijo incorporándose, pero él la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera_

_-Perdóname Lisa, no quise molestarte – dijo casi en un susurro cerca de su oído-…solo…que…en verdad te he extrañado mucho_

_-Rick…no entiendo…¡¿como pudiste extrañar a alguien como yo?_

_-…¿y por qué no?…__eres linda, sabes escuchar,… eres tierna cuando lo deseas,… aunque portes esa máscara de frialdad ante los demás…._

_-…si crees eso, por qué insistes en buscar pelear conmigo_

_-Es simple, estoy molesto porque tengo hambre…y…. porque con todo esto de la misión, hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos…. ¡te extrañé mucho!-dijo con sinceridad-…pero fui el único,… porque en cuanto nos encontrarnos, lo primero que hiciste fue hablarme de TODO el trabajo que tenemos por hacer,…y no contenta con eso, ahora te pasas el tiempo ausente mirando al infinito, pensando en no se qué…te pregunto que te pasa y no te dignas contestarme…._

_Suspiró frustrado_

_-…a veces pienso que...que solo soy yo quien insiste en conservar esta amistad_

_-Perdona, Rick…no sabía que estabas molesto por eso…- volvió a sentarse a su lado-…yo también te extrañé mucho…más de lo que pensé_

_-¿en serio?_

_-Claro que si…yo…te…aprecio mucho_

_-Entonces…-Rick se levantó animado, aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba sacar a una persona como ella-….que te parece si hacemos algo especial, para celebrar nuestro reencuentro_

_-¿ qué es lo que tienes en mente?_

_-Una promesa…y algo que pruebe que la hicimos_

_-¿promesa?_

_-Si…prometamos que no importará, el tiempo, ni la distancia,…pase lo que pase, tú siempre podrás contar conmigo y yo contigo… que siempre seremos amigos….¡los dos contra el mundo!...¿te parece bien?-declaró entusiasmado_

_-Hmmm….sí,… me parece bien_

_-Entonces, señorita Hayes ahora vamos a dejar una prueba de este compromiso_

_Sacó su navaja reglamentaria y comenzó a marcar las iniciales de ambos en el árbol, bajo el cual estaban. Terminada su labor se paró al lado de ella para ver el resultado_

_-Ahora hay una prueba…"Lisa y Rick contra el mundo"…- leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito-… quizás un día podamos volver aquí y recordar este momento….tal vez hasta lo hagamos con nuestros hijos_

_-¿nuestros… hijos?- preguntó Lisa_

_-Bueno…-Rick se sonrojó comprendiendo que su frase podía malinterpretarse-…tus hijos…mis hijos…me refiero…a eso_

_-Si, claro…solo bromeaba_

_Rick sonrió y continuó_

_-…ese es uno de mis sueños…-sus ojos brillaron -…tener una compañera…hijos… ¿No sueñas tú también con eso?_

_-¿yo?_

_-Apuesto a que serías una madre excelente…_

_-No lo sé,….además para eso necesitaría conseguir un hombre que me soporte…y eso no es fácil_

_-No digas esas cosas,….tú eres alguien muy especial…y quien conquiste tu corazón será el hombre más afortunado de este mundo_

_Lisa sonrió ante el comentario y después bajaron de la colina tomados de la mano…una tenue llovizna comenzó a caer_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back_

Casualmente en un lugar distante Rick recordaba el mismo incidente, imaginando ver caer la lluvia

_- …cogimos un resfriado fatal, por esa tarde caminando bajo la lluvia…_

Estaba encerrado en un frío sótano, pero pese a esosonrió, recordando lo graciosa que Lisa se veía con la nariz roja y lo molesta que estaba por tener que guardar cama

_-Nuestro trabajo recolectando datos para la comisión de medioambiente se retrasó tres días por aquello_….

Suspiró profundamente, solo sus recuerdos lo acompañaban y lo ayudaban a no caer en la desesperación

_-…. valió la pena…todo el tiempo que pasé contigo valió la pena…_

_Si pudiera verte de nuevo_

_no soltaría tu mano_

_Después de tanto tiempo_

_aun dibujo en mi mente_

_nuestro encuentro deseado,_

_aunque las estaciones pasen_

_yo volveré al tiempo en que_

_nuestros nombres estaban en el árbol_

_justo como ese día_

_nada habrá cambiado_

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar nuevamente el sonido de la lluvia cayendo

_-…antes… sentía que la vida me había dado muy poco,…no era rico, ni importante,… solo era alguien que dejaba que el destino lo llevase por donde quisiera….pensaba que no le importaba realmente a nadie….pero ahora…ahora te tengo a ti…y tengo a Megan…ahora tengo nuevamente una familia….y no quiero perder la única cosa buena en mi vida, lo único por lo que vale la pena vivir… no tengo nada más que esto...no tengo nada más que mi amor por ti... y el cariño de mi hermanita,….no quiero perder esto…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Rick…hoy que te necesito más que nunca, no estás a mi lado…pero no te fuiste por completo…estás en mi corazón…y es de ahí de donde debo sacar valor…_

Sintió el frío recorriendo su cuerpo y se retiró de la ventana

_-…ahora más que nunca debo de ser fuerte…no solo por mí,…sino por…-_acarició su vientre-…¿_qué dirías si supieras?…._

Nuevamente se acercó a la ventana, y al mirar por ella, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Por la calle una solitaria silueta iba adquiriendo forma, hasta crear la imagen de una pequeña niña, totalmente empapada. Sus cabellos rubios en desorden pegados al rostro, al igual que sus ropas, parecía bastante cansada.

-¡RICKY!-gritaba la niña con la mirada perdida-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Seguía gritando, a pesar de que la lluvia aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, buscando su casa entre tantas tan parecidas.

Lisa salió de su casa rápidamente para auxiliarla, encontrándola con las manos sobre el piso, sollozando.

-¡MEGAN!

Se agachó, estrechándola en sus brazos, sin importarle la intensa lluvia.

-Lisa…-murmuró la niña, medio levantando el rostro

-¿desde cuando estás bajo la lluvia? -preguntó acariciando su mejilla

-No lo sé.

Se separó de ella, notando su extrema palidez, y sus ojos vacíos. Se preocupó, llevando su mano a su frente y cuello, notando como la fiebre se apoderaba del cuerpo de la niña

-¡Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seco, te está dando fiebre!-exclamó levantándola en brazos

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otra vez tuvo la desesperante sensación de que moriría sin poder despedirse, el sentimiento le oprimió el pecho, todos sus seres queridos habían muerto sin decir adiós, de forma drástica

_-Eso no me pasará….yo haré todo lo posible y lo imposible por volver…. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza le dolía, todo giraba y la luz dañaba sus azules ojos, obligándola a apretar sus párpados

Se obligó a abrirlos y se encontró en una casa militar, muy parecida a la de su hermano, pero llena de detalles femeninos.

- ¿dónde estoy?

Se levantó y salió de la cama en busca de respuestas, notando en la cocina la presencia de una mujer de cabellos castaños, que con cuidado preparaba algo que olía muy bien

-Estás muy débil, debes volver a la cama y descansar- le dijo ella con calma, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de nuevo al dormitorio

-…ya llamé a tu hermana y no tardará en llegar….le diste un gran susto

Levantó una ceja, su hermana era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Tú eres…Lisa….la novia de mi hermano?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

La fiebre nuevamente estaba afectándola

-Si,….yo soy Lisa…pero hablaremos después…ahora duerme, necesitas recuperar fuerzas-decía mientras volvía a depositarla en la cama

-¿En que estabas pensando al salir así, con esta lluvia?

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?... ¿por qué me engañaron?...-preguntó, sin mirarla.

Lisa la miró confundida.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Ricky estaba desaparecido?-exclamó molesta-….¡¿Por qué me mintieron diciendo que estaba en una misión?

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestar, pero no sabía que decir, y la niña prosiguió.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo?...-le recriminó-….desde aquella vez que cenamos juntos, solo fuiste a verme un par de veces…después….

Sus azules ojos se volvieron oscuros, recordándole la forma en que Rick ponía la mirada cuando estaba enojado.

-…¡NO VOLVÍ A VERTE!….

-Megan, ….no fue porque no quisiera verte…solo que, hubieron circunstancias que me lo impidieron

-¡Eso es mentira!….solo fingías que me tenías afecto... eres una egoísta y solo piensas en ti…

Dijo todo eso repitiendo lo que Jessica le respondía cada vez que preguntaba por ella, que Lisa solo le fingía afecto para quedar bien con su hermano

-…utilizas a todos…solo te acercaste a Ricky porque lo ascendieron a coronel, y ahora que…se lo llevaron…-ahogó un sollozo-…no te importamos ni él ni yo

-¡Suficiente!… ¡no soporto escuchar eso!…- Lisa frunció el ceño y decidió hacer frente a sus acusaciones.

-¡Yo no te he utilizado!…. cada día llamo preguntando por ti,…es Jessica quien no quiere que hable contigo

-¡MENTIRA!... ¡Jessie no tiene por qué hacer algo así!….

-¡Es verdad!…ella nos culpa por lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano y no nos quiere cerca de ti

-¡Ya no mientas!...si fuera así, por qué cada día nos recoge un jeep militar y vivimos en este barrio

-Tu hermana aceptó esas cosas por tu seguridad

Megan agitó la cabeza negándose a creer lo que le estaba diciendo

-….entiende…a su modo quiso protegerte,…ella quiso evitar que sufrieras…todos quisimos evitar tu sufrimiento…- Lisa intentó acercarse a ella para confortarla-…se lo que sientes…yo quiero a tu hermano y también te quiero a ti…

-¡No quiero oírte!... ¡tú no me quieres!...

-¡no digas eso!

-¡YO DIGO LO QUE QUIERA!... -se retiró de su lado como si su contacto la quemara- …¡¿por qué no te vas de una vez en el SDF-2 y nos dejas en paz?

Lisa la contempló asombrada ¿cómo era que ella sabía eso? …y si era así… ¿Rick también lo sabría?

_-Tal vez fue por eso que se comportó tan raro la última vez que nos vimos…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Bien, …nuestro departamento de inteligencia da por hecho que Azonia asumió el mando después de la muerte de Khyron-pasó unas hojas del grueso informe que llevaba entre manos a los presentes- sin embargo, de acuerdo a nuestras últimas investigaciones…en el momento de la muerte de su líder…Azonia se encontraba en otra misión...y sus fuerzas se disgregaron, razón por la cual sospechamos que todos estos actos son una forma de reafirmarse como líder, y seguir con un plan que se puso en marcha

La diapositiva cambió, dejando ver a una joven meltrán con el uniforme de la FDR

- le agradecería que usted explicara esta parte, teniente Estrada, ya que fue usted quien investigó el caso- el Mayor Estrada le pasó el control a su hijo

-Esta es la teniente Gaiaa Hells...oficial técnico en la Base de Caracas,…de acuerdo con su expediente, una firme colaboradora en el proceso de integración de los zentraedi a la sociedad…y como habrán notado, era clon de Azonia

Los presentes revisaron las copias del historial de la teniente Hells, que tenían en su poder

-Gaiaa Hells era una estupenda oficial, que había conseguido un grado de seguridad muy alto, el cual le hizo posible conseguir su traslado a esta Base…lo que en realidad fue su desgracia….

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Repentinamente todo encajaba, las frases extrañas, la mirada triste

_-Lo sabia…Rick lo sabía y no me dijo nada…_

-… él te quería tanto…y tú ibas a irte, sin decirle nada…-Megan estaba fuera de sí-….¡TÚ NO QUIERES A MI HERMANO!...eres una…

Un fuerte dolor en la mejilla le impidió seguir con sus acusaciones. Lisa la había abofeteado.

La niña se llevó la mano a la mejilla, y vio sorprendida el dolido rostro de Lisa, quien la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza, ira y dolor.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES PENSAR ESO?...-Gritó llena de ira-… ¡si no le dije nada es porque no quería obligarlo a elegir entre tú o yo!...

Megan se quedó estática al escuchar eso

-Cuando me ofrecieron irme en esa misión…nosotros no teníamos una buena relación…yo pensaba que él no me quería y quise alejarme…. –comenzó a explicar con emocionada voz, una decisión que había tomado y que debido al plagio de Rick no pudo llegar a contarle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… de acuerdo a los últimos datos que tenemos, todos coincidimos en que es inminente el desplazamiento de Azonia hacia el Sur- concluyó el teniente Estrada ante la comisión

-Bien…entonces es imperativo establecer un estado de alerta permanente- comentó el general McGill- En cuanto Azonia se mueva…la atraparemos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…renuncié al ascenso y a la misión,…no quería alejarlo de su familia… - finalizó soltando un sollozo y cayendo de rodillas a un lado de la cama-…yo nunca haría algo que lo lastimara…

_-¡Demonios!- _Megan_ s_e sintió una total idiota, y una despistada a quien había sido fácil manipular.

La sensación de haber sido completamente injusta se apoderó de ella…y ahora, tenía a la persona más amada por su hermano, frente a ella, llorando.

Bajó de la cama, con lentitud y la abrazó, intentando consolarla y buscar consuelo a la vez, además de pedirle perdón por su actitud.

-Perdóname, por favor…-decía apretándose a su espalda-…Soy una tonta,….…nunca pensé que las cosas fueran así…merezco que me odies,…-intentó explicarse-…es que…yo también lo extraño mucho…y solo puedo pensar que la última vez que nos vimos…peleamos…-decía con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas

-…por favor, perdóname…

Pudo sentir como ella sollozaba sin contestarle. Y pensó que tal vez no obtendría su perdón, la odiaría de por vida y cuando su hermano volviera le contaría lo ocurrido, él le pediría cuentas y se lo tenía muy bien merecido.

Todos esos temores fueron calmados, cuando sintió su mano acariciando su cabeza con ternura, provocándole una sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

-te perdono…si tu me perdonas la bofetada...

-¡No te preocupes!...me lo merecía…-dijo sobándose la mejilla-No fue muy fuerte…además los Hunter, tenemos la cara dura

El inocente comentario la hizo sonreír levemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia ya había amainado, Lisa y Megan como dos grandes amigas compartían unas tazas de té, mientras contemplaban un álbum de fotos

-…cuando crezca, quiero ser como mi hermano…- comentó Megan señalando una foto de Rick a bordo del Skull uno-…entraré en el ejército y seré piloto de combate como él…-sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo-…Jessie dice que no me dejará,…pero ya me lo propuse y no me importa que se oponga…-dijo convencida

-Si te lo propones, estoy segura de que lo lograrás

-….claro que nunca llegaré a ser como él, ¡porque Ricky es el mejor! …pero si él me enseña, sé que aprenderé pronto… ¡los Hunter aprendemos rápido!…

-Si, pequeña…- Lisa contuvo un sollozo, con una mano en el pecho

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Lisa se puso de pie de inmediato

-Debe ser tu hermana, que viene por ti

-Ya debo irme…-tomo sus cosas y se volvió a ella-…pero prométeme una cosa….

-Lo que quieras

-Por favor, ya no llores…yo rezaré mucho pidiendo por Ricky…sé que Dios me oirá y él volverá pronto

-Si, él volverá pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró una vez más. No soportaba el silencio, y Megan lo sabia,….así como sabía que ese era su castigo por haberle mentido.

Había intentado hablar con ella un par de veces después de llegar a la casa que compartían, sobre lo que había pasado y sobre lo que aun les esperaba, pero ella simplemente la ignoraba.

La observó desde la puerta de su dormitorio mientras dormía, o hacía que dormía, para evitar hablarle

La veía tan distante, tan inaccesible, que tuvo miedo de que volviese a irse, que se alejara definitivamente de ella, y esta vez para siempre. Dejándola sola

Antes todo era distinto, tenía muchas amigas, y siempre podía contar con Martha, pero ahora siendo nueva en la ciudad, Megan se había transformado en su única compañía

Así que la necesitaba desesperadamente, porque a lo que más le temía era a la soledad, ni siquiera sabía exactamente la forma en la cual había descubierto el engaño y el por qué había caminado sin rumbo por el barrio militar,…solo podía recordar cómo le dijo con extrema frialdad, que no deseaba hablar con ella

Tenía ganas de enfrentarla y obligarla a hablar, pero a la vez temía a sus recriminaciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡AL FIN!- Exclamó el doctor Henry Falls mientras se quitaba sus anteojos

Héctor Dávila solo movió la cabeza, él no compartía el entusiasmo de su colega

.-….¡Dios!... Espera a que Zand vea esto, Héctor…-le dijo animadamente - ¡Se enloquecerá!

Hubo una risa ahogada desde la oscuridad, Falls y Dávila giraron al mismo tiempo que se daban cuenta de quien era.

-Tal vez decir que enloqueceré es demasiado extremo, Falls….sólo digamos que estoy complacido.

El Dr. Lazlo Zand se adelantó un poco hacia la luz, de modo que sus colegas le pudieron ver.

-¡Y por supuesto que Azonia estará complacida!...¡TENÍA RAZÓN, PODÍA HACERSE!...-exclamó ante el resultado de su ambición y esfuerzo-…y una vez más se demuestra que la protocultura es el poder supremo…¡La Protocultura entreteje, gira, manipula y toma forma, mis jóvenes colegas!...¡Su habilidad para formar mera maquinaria no es nada, es éste su verdadero poder!

Él dio unos pasos acercándose aún más, estudiando "el resultado" de sus experimentos.

-Seguramente, Dr. Zand, usted deseará informarle esto a Azonia inmediatamente –comentó ácidamente el doctor Dávila

-¡NO!- Zand levantó un dedo de advertencia. -¡Ninguna mención aun!, ¿entendido?

Los dos asintieron

-Debemos verificar doblemente todos los datos…para estar seguros de que no exista ningún error, antes de probar el método con el ADN de Khyron

-¡Si, señor!- contestaron al unísono

-¡Bien! Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo, ambos.- Zand giró hacia la puerta.

-Pero….Dr. Zand….qué haremos con…él…-preguntó Héctor

-Manténgalo sedado….cuando sea el momento…yo mismo se lo mostraré a Azonia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Es normal sentir tanto sueño?

Lisa conversaba con la auxiliar, en la sala de espera del consultorio privado del doctor Kent, al cual había acudido para su primer control.

Estaba vestida de civil e iba sola, porque por el momento quería evitar las habladurías de los demás, y sobre todo que encontraran en su estado una razón para alejarla de su puesto. Ella necesitaba estar en pleno ejercicio para ayudar en la búsqueda de Rick

-Es normal, por eso recomendamos a todas las señoras, tomar una siesta al medio día

Frunció sus labios expresando su contrariedad

_-lo que me faltaba…entrar en período de hibernación…._

La auxiliar sonrió al verla cruzar los brazos incómoda

_-… ¿_y hay alguna forma de evitar las náuseas y los antojos?

-Me temo que no, todas las mujeres pasan por eso

Lisa golpeteó el piso con el pie en señal de impaciencia

-Se que esto es molesto, pero….aprovecha para vengarte del padre, cariño… y mándalo a comprar todo lo que se te ocurra…y si es en la madrugada, mucho mejor…

Una sombra nostálgica nubló su rostro por unos momentos, la cual no pasó desapercibida

-Disculpa, yo y mi bocota…no quise molestarte

-No, no hay cuidado….

Belinda Carter era una mujer sincera, a veces demasiado efusiva, casi rondando la impertinencia, pero tenía buen corazón

-…perdona si me meto en lo que no me importa…pero… ¿él te…abandonó?

-No, ¡por supuesto que no!…-declaró con convicción-….él es militar y se encuentra en una misión

-¡UFF!...menos mal,…por un momento pensé haber metido la pata hasta el cuello,…- suspiró aliviada-…soy una tonta,…además quien abandonaría a una chica tan linda como tú,….apuesto que él esta feliz por el bebé y que retornará pronto

-Si…él volverá pronto….-sonrió tristemente-….y en cuanto lo haga voy a seguir tu consejo….voy a volverlo loco…me vengaré por todo esto…

-Y tendrás toda la razón, linda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente habían llegado informes confirmados acerca del movimiento de un grupo de malcontentos en dirección a las tierras del Sur.

La orden de búsqueda fue inmediatamente impartida por el Almirante Gloval

En la base, el Mayor Max Sterling, estaba realizando los últimos aprestos para la misión, tarea que fue interrumpida por un joven oficial vestido con uniforme de campaña

- Teniente Víctor Manuel Estrada reportándose, Señor.

-Descanse, teniente…-dijo Max devolviéndole el saludo-…no me digas que piensas ir con nosotros

- Por supuesto, el coronel Hunter es amigo mío- le dijo a tiempo que le entregaba una autorización escrita

Max sonrió, Rick era alguien que de alguna forma tenía el don de hacerse de amistades a toda prueba

-…pero casi no tienes experiencia y el asunto puede complicarse, Manuel

-Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que llevándome a mí, tendrás también un oficial médico de apoyo, para lo que pueda presentarse

Max guardó silencio sin poder evitar el pensar las condiciones en las que podría encontrarse su amigo, si se encontraba vivo

– Bien,…irás con el equipo de apoyo– ordenó

Mientras caminaban hacia la pista Max recibió una llamada al celular y se retiró nerviosamente a responderla. Pasados unos momentos volvió al lado de los demás oficiales que esperaban ansiosamente la orden de partida

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Manuel.

- Nada, solo….un amigo…que deseaba despedirse

-¿En serio?, por la forma en la que reaccionaste pensé que era una "amiga" – dijo el perspicaz oficial tratando de bromear

- ¡No seas idiota!

Ambos se dirigían hacia la nave, cuando oyeron una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-¡Un momento!...que aún falto yo

Se volvieron y vieron una menuda figura enfundada en uniforme de campaña y cargada de una mochila, corriendo hacia ellos

_-¡GWEN!_

La teniente Burns, les dio alcance, cuadrándose de inmediato ante el Mayor Sterling

-Teniente Gwendolyn Burns, reportándose a servicio, señor

-No,…esto no es un viaje de placer, muchachos- dijo a tiempo de ver la autorización que ella le extendía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el refugio de los malcontentos, todos se encontraban inmersos en los preparativos de traslado

Hasta el calabozo se oían las voces y el alboroto. Rick Hunter intentaba adivinar qué era lo que originaba esa conmoción… después el rostro y voz de la única persona que podía considerar amistosa se hizo presente

-¡Rick!- susurró

-¡Héctor!

-Shhh….ha llegado el momento...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya no podemos esperar,… Azonia planea llevarnos con ella al Sur

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El comandante Greel y la escolta están en camino, señora- comunicó una de las oficiales-…pero nuestros radares muestran que los micronianos se encuentran cerca…si ellos nos descubren primero, no podremos aguantar un ataque

-_Necesitamos tiempo_…-una idea surgió repentinamente-…¡HUNTER! ...tráiganme a Hunter

De inmediato la quadrono corrió a ejecutar la orden, volviendo al cabo de pocos minutos

-Señora…..-contuvo la respiración antes de dar la mala noticia-….¡el prisionero no se encuentra en su celda!

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Lo lamento, señora….pero el prisionero…¡fugó!

-¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó Azonia, azotando su puño sobre la consola–. ¡Stenick, tú y tu grupo vayan a buscarlo!...¡NO DEJEN NINGÚN LUGAR SIN REVISAR! ...¡TRÁIGANMELO VIVO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Con un demonio!- Exclamó molesto Manuel Estrada

Se encontraba junto a la teniente Burns en labor de exploración, se habían alejado bastante del sector que debían explorar y no podía contactar a los demás grupos por la red de comunicación táctica, no sabía si era por su posición y las características del terreno o si otra cosa estaba interfiriendo el sistema.

-Eso pasa por alejarnos del lugar que teníamos asignado…apuesto que estamos perdidos…- comentó Gwen mientras distraídamente limpiaba su rifle de asalto-…veo que realmente eres un oficial de "inteligencia"- comentó mordazmente, mientras pensaba-…._eso me pasa por andar cuidando al hijito de papá…si no fuera porque su padre me pidió que lo cuidara, cuando se enteró de que pensaba unirse a esta misión…ya me hubiese encargado de ponerlo en su lugar_

-No estamos perdidos,….y no tenías por qué venir conmigo

-Somos de la misma unidad…debemos apoyarnos….-dijo sonriéndole falsamente

-Solo por eso acepté que me acompañaras

Manuel divisó un lugar de terreno elevado más adelante y se dirigieron hacia allí, esperando tener un claro enlace de comunicación.

Entonces una sombra pareció moverse a través de la cima de la colina, una sombra mucho más grande que animal o cualquier otra cosa que caminase por la superficie de la Tierra.

Ambos se escondieron de inmediato. Aquella sombra estaba yendo en sentido opuesto, aparentemente buscando algo

-¡BINGO!- dijo Manuel en un susurro mientras lo veía pasar- es una quadrono…ellas solo son leales a Azonia…este debe ser su escondite

-¿No deberíamos regresar al jeep?- Gwen preguntó mientras la veían dirigirse unos metros abajo de donde se encontraban escondidos, hacia un pueblo fantasma, de los muchos que existían en el lugar

-No….es mejor no arriesgarse, tal vez ya lo encontraron…tomemos imágenes de todo esto y volvamos por otro camino - dijo Manuel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El intento de fuga había sido descubierto y la sirena de alarma retumbó por los edificios derruidos que servían de refugio a los malcontentos

Rick sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, jaló a Héctor y la persecución comenzó

-¡Nos descubrieron!- exclamó Héctor

-¡No nos atraparán! - dijo él mientras corrían.

Los soldados Zentraedi estaban tras ellos, forzándolos a girar a izquierda y derecha indiscriminadamente. Por último se hallaron en una calle oscura y deteriorada, con grandes agujeros en el piso.

Los rayos de energía que les disparaban, ponían luz y sombras de corta duración alrededor de ellos mientras corrían. Y de repente el piso se abrió debajo de ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos militares buscaron otro camino para bajar sin ser descubiertos. Después de unas dos horas ya estaban lejos del lugar

-Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea de adónde nos dirigimos?...las radios aun no sirven…

-No, teniente Burns…pero cualquier lugar alejado de esos zentraedi, por el momento estará bien para mí

–¡Hey, detente, junior!...hay algo allí adelante…-se detuvieron en un claro junto a un curso de agua.

-Estamos con suerte- exclamó Manuel mientras sacaba un pequeño flotador inflable de su mochila- el grupo comandado por el Mayor Sterling estaba acampado cerca de un río como este

-Pero ¿será este río?

-Solo un río figuraba en el mapa….¡tiene que ser este!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las primeras luces del alba iluminaron la carlinga del VT del Mayor Sterling

-Nos acercamos al objetivo… el enemigo ha comenzado a desplazarse…. Solicitamos autorización para comenzar el ataque

-Solo asegure el perímetro….los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar- una voz femenina desde el TacNet reprodujo las órdenes del General Maistroff, quien estaba a cargo de la misión

_-_¡Repita la orden! ….la comunicación está fallando…-Max no iba a dejar que Azonia tuviera oportunidad para escapar

-¡Se le ha dado una orden, Mayor Sterling!

-¡comunicación fallando!...¡repita la orden!...-dijo Max golpeando teatralmente el borde de la pantalla

-¡Mayor Sterling!...está desobedeciendo una orden del General Maistroff

_-Al diablo con Maistroff_ –pensó Max, cerrando la comunicación

–Chicos, estamos solos….pero el tiempo es crucial…- Max se dirigió al escuadrón-… si alguien escuchó las órdenes de Maistroff dígalo ahora

-¡NO ESCUCHAMOS NADA, SEÑOR!- dijo Greer a nombre del grupo

-Tengan cuidado,…Azonia tiene varios Battlepods para asegurar su fuga…no pierdan la perspectiva

La cara de Max Sterling reflejó su determinación, hizo picar al Veritech y el blanco apareció a la vista.

_-Sé que estás vivo….vamos por ti, hermano_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azonia apenas estaba recobrando su calma cuando una explosión terrible abrió una brecha en uno de los muros reforzados…su fuerza arrojó a algunos de sus guerreras al otro lado de la habitación.

La meltrán maldijo y felicitó mentalmente a los micronianos por el efectivo ataque. De cualquier forma, tuvo la rapidez de pensamiento para bramar:

–¡ALERTA DE ATAQUE!...TODOS A SUS PUESTOS…

En un instante todo se volvió un caos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido característico de un ataque lo despertó,…no quería hacerlo…estaba muy cansado… no recordaba qué había pasado… y no quería recordarlo…

Escucho sonidos confusos, y por último una explosión que retumbó por todo el lugar…piedras cayeron por todas partes,….después todo se sumió en absoluto silencio

Estaba cansado…más de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, una ligera luz se había colado por una grieta…todo se veía borroso y, para empeorar la situación,…hacía frío…

¿O era él quién se estaba poniendo frío?...no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… tal vez todo se trataba de otro sueño, otro sueño que dolería cuando volviera a despertar solo para encontrarse nuevamente atrapado…o tal vez era que su cuerpo ya había tenido bastante y esas solo eran las alucinaciones que precedían a la muerte

-¡No!...No voy a morir…¡Rick Hunter no morirá!...- intentó incorporarse-….al menos no hoy….

Escuchaba una voz, no estaba seguro de qué decía, el polvo no le permitía ver nada, además, el intenso dolor que sentía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad

_-No deben encontrarme….o todo estará perdido….-_con dificultad intentó avanzar a través del estrecho túnel donde se encontraba-… ¿_dónde está Héctor?_

Todo era borroso,…la silueta se acercó a él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la puerta del refugio, dos gigantes zentraedis estaban de guardia, nerviosos por el sonido del ataque cercano, de pronto….antes de que tuvieran tiempo de saber qué los golpeó, un Varitech se abrió paso entre ellos…las alas echadas hacia atrás derribaron a dos soldados en el camino de su vuelo, hacia el interior del derruido edificio

Los Battlepods que vigilaban los alrededores volaban en pedazos,…todo era un caos… los soldados que tenían un cañón automático o un rifle de asalto soltaban disparos contra los cazas, que como aves de rapiña se movían con rapidez causando estragos… ¡el Skull estaba atacando!

Max se asentó en modo guardián, y un tercer gigante corrió hacia él intentando golpearlo con su cuerpo,…intentó…porque antes de que él llegara junto a él, lo despachó de un empujón salvaje con el puño metálico y el atacante salió lanzado varios metros

Se revolvió en torno, utilizando sus radares para buscar posibles oponentes…¡nada!...si los había, ya no eran gigantes

Nerviosamente volvió a buscar…de pronto escuchó una potente voz a través de un altoparlante

-¡DETENTE O PERDERÁS LO QUE VINISTE A BUSCAR!

-¡MUÉSTRATE! –Ordeno Max con la voz fría.

-No estas en posición de ordenar, Sterling.

Entonces ella, apareció frente a él, en compañía de un guardia que llevaba a un hombre a cuestas, el cual depositó a los pies de la meltrán

–¡RICK! – gritó Max al reconocerlo

–¿Sorprendido? –preguntó con una sonrisa malévola

El mayor Sterling la miro con furia

–Aléjate de Rick…-ordenó apuntándole-….y dime dónde están todos los que secuestraste

–Los que secuestré no están muy lejos de aquí….te aseguro que están bien…pero no podrás rescatarlos

-Eso es lo que tú piensas….¡maldita!,… yo….

-¡ALTO!…no te muevas….¿o quieres otra explosión como la que acabó con los laboratorios de Zand? –le dijo amenazante mostrándole un mando en su mano…-¡Tengo minado el edificio!...

Max revisó nuevamente los datos que enviaban sus sensores

-¡Diablos!

-Te advierto que tengo grandes habilidades destructivas–dijo soltando una carcajada- No querrás ver volar todo este lugar

El peliazul la miró con furia contenida, estaba seguro que ella cumpliría su amenaza y haría estallar el lugar sin dudarlo

-Sería una estupenda venganza…-dijo en tono tranquilo-…pero ahora no tengo ganas de destruir….tengo ganas de….jugar.

Max la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería

-Las reglas las doy yo, por supuesto…y esta es la primera:… ¡muévete un paso de donde estas, y todo esto estalla…. –Pateó un costado del cuerpo inánime, para estar segura de que Max comprendía que hablaba en serio

–¡Maldición!, ¡Déjalo!

Azonia sonrió ante el sufrimiento que mostraban los ojos de Max Sterling, el prisionero respiraba con dificultad y parecía mareado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mark McGill comandaba al escuadrón Delta.

–¡Prepárense para bloquear su ruta de escape! ¡No podemos dejarlos escapar con los rehenes!

Mark se abrió para unirse al Skull, dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso

-Skull…Mayor Sterling…solicito informe de la situación

-El Mayor Sterling se encuentra en el interior…negociando con Azonia

–¡Una nave escolta zentraedi se dirige al lugar! –gritó la oficial del TacNet

Mark la vio aterrizar, vio las cuatro piernas en forma de poste de la escolta que atravesaban los tejados de los edificios y se asentaban profundamente en suelo

Velozmente los Battlepods y los mechas de ataque de Azonia ascendían hacia su barriga de acero abierta, mientras que los Battloids y los Excaliburs enviaban tiros contra su casco blindado.

-¡TIENEN A RICK!...¡DETENGAN EL ATAQUE! – la voz de Maximilian Sterling se escuchó por el TacNet

El escuadrón Skull obedeció de inmediato. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban atacando.

Mark tragó saliva, aquello estaba fuera de cualquier protocolo

-¿No me oyeron?, tienen a Rick y a los científicos….este lugar esta minado…¡DETENGAN EL ATAQUE! - la voz de Max se volvió a escuchar por la red

-¡Entendido!...- exclamó Mark rendido-…¡escuadrón Delta retirándose!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya está!…ahora cumple con tu palabra y déjalo libre

-Lo haré…en cuanto aborde, lo dejaré…libre…- aseguró Azonia con una sonrisa

-¡NO!…¡LO SUELTAS AQUÍ Y AHORA!…¡NO CONFÍO EN TI!

-Tendrás que hacerlo…-dijo mientras un battlepod se acercaba a ella y la tomaba cuidadosamente en sus manos

Max se encontraba quieto, incapaz de moverse temeroso de la reacción de Azonia

-Acabas de comprobar una vez más, que los micronianos son los seres más tontos de este universo…- le dijo mientras ascendía por un hueco del techo-….¿quieres a tu líder?...- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios-…¡AQUÍ LO TIENES!

Max Sterling vio aterrorizado como el cuerpo del militar se precipitaba al suelo, mientras Azonia era elevada en dirección de su nave

Corrió a su encuentro…y lo cubrió con su armadura antes de que una violenta explosión hiciera caer el techo y paredes del lugar

Una vez disipado el polvo, solicitó ayuda por radio, además de ordenar nuevamente la persecución de Azonia.

Bajó del VT azul y buscó a su amigo, al encontrarlo...se quedó estático...inmóvil...quería hablar...pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios...ahí estaba él...su amigo…su hermano… mirándolo…no había caído de mucha altura, pero…

-¡Maldita seas, Azonia!...¡le…disparaste!

La herida del pecho perdía sangre, dramática e irreversiblemente. Respiraba con dificultad, y se dio cuenta, con consternación, que tal vez no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

La hemorragia era profusa,…trató inútilmente de pararla con un pañuelo,…se dio cuenta de que la situación era grave,…muy grave.

Quiso gritar,… ¡pedir ayuda!,…la vida de su amigo se extinguía frente a sus ojos

Mientras, no muy lejos se produjo un fuerte ruido... Max empuñó su arma con furia, listo para hacer frente a otros enemigos, para defenderlo hasta la muerte o morir con él.

Pero lo que vio eran soldados, el grupo de apoyo dirigido por Estrada y se dio cuenta de que su llegada era providencial.

-Tal vez…-tal vez aun había esperanzas

Dejó caer el arma y se inclinó sobre su amigo, lo abrazó y le tomó la mano estremeciéndose al darse cuenta lo fría que estaba. Cada vez estaba más débil, fue entonces cuando vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de temor….era el miedo a morir.

-Rick espera, por favor,…ya vienen,…..Manuel te curará… estas a salvo….

Los azules ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios temblaron levemente

-... no nos me dejes... por favor... Lisa está esperándote… ¡hazlo por ella!… ¡HAZLO POR LISA!

Los ojos de Max se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía la mano de su amigo perder las fuerzas

-¡No!...resiste…-Max casi lloraba mientras escuchaba los vehículos militares acercarse-….Hazlo por Megan…hazlo por Lisa

El herido levantó la mano como intentando tocar algo en la distancia…pero el insoportable dolor en el pecho lo detuvo…dejó salir un sordo quejido, su último aliento… y se dejó caer exánime

Max lo miró y se negó a creerlo

-¡NOOO!...¡No puede ser!... ¡no, no, nos hagas esto!...¡por favor!...¡NO AHORA!...- lo sacudió con fuerza tratando inútilmente de hacerlo reaccionar-….¡ RIIIICK!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Que puedo decir…perdón por el retraso, (aunque a muchos no les habrá gustado este capítulo)

-Bueno, creo que ya tocamos fondo y nada más malo puede llegar a pasar (creo)

-Ya sé que unos están poniendo precio a mi cabeza y otros escriben sus renuncias a seguir leyendo este fic, a esas personas les pido un poco de paciencia ;), denme chance

-Además para Lisa todavía quedan Mark, Estrada y tantos otros (es broma no se enojen)

-Saludos a Nanis (la amenaza de la pedrada real, me puso paranoica, de todas formas creo que puedo hacerle al quite)

-¡Bye!...Nos leemos pronto


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 24**

Ahí estaba Max, temblando, su uniforme y su piel estaban cubiertos por manchas de sangre que aún no se enfriaban del todo

Miró en torno con desesperación…buscando ayuda y vio al teniente Estrada acercándose dificultosamente, pero…. era claro que ya nada podía hacerse, y la rabia, se apoderó de él

-¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?...¡¿POR QUÉ?

Las amenazas, la explosión,…la muerte de su amigo,…todo se repetía lenta y cíclicamente una y otra vez en su cabeza

Manuel llegó a su lado y lo separó del cuerpo al que se aferraba, lo revisó comprobando sus temores,….había llegado tarde.

Depositaron el cuerpo en el suelo con sus rebeldes cabellos desparramados por el piso, movidos suavemente por la brisa.

Lo contemplaron en respetuoso silencio por unos instantes, después, lo tomaron en brazos….sintiendo como su sangre seguía corriendo, manchándoles la ropa, lo subieron a uno de los transportes y en cuestión de minutos la patrulla entera desapareció en horizonte

-.-.-.-.-.-

El semblante de Max Sterling, no podía estar más sombrío, no era solo el perder al líder,…al amigo,…era haber visto morir a su hermano, lo que hacía que ese día que comenzara con tantas esperanzas, se hubiera convertido en el peor de su existencia

Pero aun no había acabado…aun tenía un deber que cumplir…informarlo a la Base

-La misión fue un fracaso…- fue lo primero que informó a una sorprendida Vanessa Leds -Rick está muerto….Azonia….lo mató cuando huía

Lisa que se estaba acercando al centro de mando, alcanzó a oír el reporte,….sin que nadie lo notara retrocedió, aquello solo podía tratarse de una cruel broma, él no podía estar muerto

-… lo siento,….no pude hacer nada por evitarlo….- su voz reflejó la amargura que sentía en esos momentos-…no pude….perdóname, Vanessa…. perdónenme todos…

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría, todos quedaron inmóviles, negándose a procesar en su mente lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Dios…no sé como va tomar esto Lisa

Ella no reaccionaba, quería gritar,…sin embargo ningún sonido salía de su boca, solo se limitaba a continuar escuchando la comunicación

-…..estamos embarcando su cadáver para…- Max no pudo completar la frase, un desgarrador lamento se escucho en el lugar

-¡NO!…RICK NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!

Todo se paralizó en el centro de comando,…todos voltearon para ver a quien había emitido el desgarrador grito

-¡LISA!

-…no….no puede…no…por favor…díganme que no es cierto…

Quería negar la realidad de lo sucedido pero el escuchar hablar de su cadáver era la constatación de que aquello era real

Continuó retrocediendo, sentía todo su cuerpo presa del temblor, Kim y Sammie intentaron ir a su lado para consolarla, pero las detuvo con un solo gesto

Sin pronunciar palabra abandonó en lugar con paso torpe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Rick está muerto….Azonia….lo mató _

Lisa se encogió en el sofá de su oficina. Había salido del centro de comunicaciones en forma abrupta, sin seguir los protocolos, sin dejar a alguien en su lugar,…pero eso no le importaba.

_-Rick está muerto….Azonia….lo mató _

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándola

-¡Debí haber ido!... ¡Yo debí haber ido!...

Lisa confiaba en Max, pero no podía evitar el pensar que estando allá podía haber hecho algo para evitar el fatal desenlace, o al menos…

-¡PUDE HABÉRSELO DICHO!

Si eso hubiera sido posible, no sabría decirlo, pero lo peor era que ahora nunca podría saberlo.

Un sollozo quedo atrapado en su garganta, sofocado por si misma, una maraña de emociones se arremolinaban sobre ella, pena, desesperación, furia.

En ese momento Claudia no se encontraba de turno, entonces…estaba sola, nadie había tratado de hablar con ella todavía, conociéndola, la habían dejado sola para que pudiera desahogarse

El comprender eso la puso furiosa

-Si Rick estuviera aquí….y me hubiera visto tan dolida….hubiera venido a hablarme…no le importaría que le pidiese o le ordenase que me dejara sola….a él no le importaba lo que le decía….le importaba lo que necesitaba….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mayoría de los escuadrones, ya estaban de retorno a Macross, solo una parte del Skull y los grupos de apoyo se encontraban rezagados, para cumplir con una ingrata misión, llevar el cadáver de Rick Hunter a ciudad Monumento

-Es difícil creer que este muerto…. - comentó tristemente Max ante el cuerpo que yacía en un improvisado mesón-….casi se podría decir que solo está durmiendo…su rostro está tan tranquilo….

El teniente Estrada cubrió el rostro

-Siento que todo haya acabado así, Max

-Disculpa por haberte culpado, Manuel

-No te preocupes,…lo entiendo

-Es que él no merecía morir de esta forma

-No sabemos lo que ocurrió realmente, Max

-¿Lo… torturaron?- preguntó el piloto con preocupación en la voz

-No hay signos….aparte de la herida en el pecho, y rasguños leves por la caída…no encontré nada más…-indicó Estrada-…pero…..entenderás que aun debo realizar la autopsia y otros exámenes…..hay algo que no…

-¡NADA DE ESO TENIENTE, ESTRADA!- la voz del General Maistroff retumbó en el lugar

Los dos militares se volvieron y respondiendo más a su entrenamiento que a otra cosa, lo saludaron militarmente al reconocerlo.

-La autopsia la realizarán en Monumento,…. en este lugar no hay recursos suficientes…y usted no está calificado para hacerlo

-Señor, respetuosamente…en estos casos el tiempo es importante…y como le decía al mayor Sterling….yo tengo dudas de que…

-¡Teniente Estrada! …¡di una orden!…lo único que resta es ponerlo en un gabinete de conservación y embarcarlo a Monumento…-Maistroff se impuso-….además ¿qué es lo quiere descubrir?…ya todos sabemos la razón de su muerte, un disparo de Azonia…y la incapacidad del mayor Sterling

-¡MAISTROFF!-Max Sterling apenas podía contener las ganas de desquitar su furia con él

Manuel tuvo que contenerlo

-Max, cálmate,….es un cretino, pero también es nuestro oficial superior, no empeores las cosas- le susurró al oído

-Mi comentario lo molestó, Sterling….-le dijo en tono burlón- diría que lo siento, pero no es así….solo dije la verdad…

Sintiendo que ya tenía al joven oficial donde quería, Maistroff disfrutó el momento.

-…al no seguir las órdenes que se le impartieron…usted es pleno responsable de este desastre,….el coronel Hunter no era santo de mi devoción, pero era un importante oficial y un símbolo dentro de la FDR, así que su pérdida nos afecta a todos…entonces es claro que debe buscar se culpable de todo esto y lamentablemente usted es el primero en mi lista

-El mayor Sterling hizo todo lo posible – apunto Manuel-…no creo que haya quien pueda decir lo contrario, señor

-Eso cree Estrada….yo lo veo de forma distinta…el Mayor Sterling realizó una negociación sin tener ninguna autorización para hacerlo…ordenó el retiro de las fuerzas, no solo del Skull , también las del escuadrón Delta y con eso propició no solo la muerte de Hunter, sino también la fuga de Azonia …- se volvió hacia el aludido-…debe estar consciente de que tendrá que explicar eso ante el consejo

-Lo explicaré, Maistroff…

-Eso espero, Sterling….no por usted,…-le dijo señalándolo acusadoramente-…porque me haría muy feliz el darlo de baja, sino porque la figura del almirante Gloval y la milicia, ya está demasiado deteriorada por la presencia de elementos como usted

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Lisa caminaba por las calles del barrio militar sin rumbo fijo, quería morir en ese momento, para que el dolor se acabara, pero algo dentro de si parecía asegurarle que no tendría tanta suerte.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, si hubiera estado consciente le habría extrañado tanta tranquilidad

El trascendido de que el cuerpo del coronel Rick Hunter llegaría al día siguiente a ciudad Monumento, sería velado en la capilla militar y enterrado en su cementerio, se había esparcido como un reguero de pólvora por toda Macross, y gran parte de los habitantes había ido a las puertas de la alcaldía a pedirle al alcalde Luan, que interviniese ante el gobierno para que fuera inhumado en el cementerio de la ciudad que lo había adoptado y no en una ciudad ajena

Al parecer el coronel Hunter se había convertido en un símbolo que cualquier ciudad querría disputar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras a muchos kilómetros del lugar…

Héctor Dávila se dejó caer, estaba cansado de caminar y gritar tanto, buscando ayuda o una salida de esa maraña de túneles, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la caída y la explosión que le siguió lo habían dejado en no muy buenas condiciones.

Trabajosamente volvió a incorporarse, no podía detenerse a descansar, el rumor de la batalla había cesado hace horas y no podía correr el riesgo de que los militares se fueran sin percatarse de su presencia

Además el desagradable olor reinante no lo tranquilizaba

-_Creo que es metano….caímos en uno de los canales de drenaje _

Había estado caminando buen rato, cuando llegó al final del túnel, el techo estaba derrumbado y sus escombros cerraban la salida

-¡MALDICIÓN!...el final de la vía…. ¡otra vez!...-pateó con furia una de las piedras, acción que le sirvió para calmarse un poco-…no debo darme por vencido….tal vez haya más suerte en uno de los otros túneles

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad y se encontró a si misma sentada en las escaleras fuera de la casa de Rick, observando como las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse, sintió a alguien colocar un abrigo sobre sus hombros,…hacía frío esa noche, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Dónde estabas?….Claudia y los demás te están buscando por todas partes- dijo sentándose a su lado

Lisa sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, no podía contenerlas…necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mark, quien al verla en ese estado, sentía su corazón encogerse

Mark ya había asumido que ella nunca le querría con otro afecto que no fuera el fraterno….pero sus sentimientos no podían borrase de la noche a la mañana…

-¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ...¡NO ES JUSTO, MARK! ...

La atrajo más a él, para que pudiera desahogarse. Sintió cómo la humedad de las lágrimas de Lisa bajaba por su cuello, y aspiró su dulce y conocida fragancia,...no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas también, al sentir el enorme dolor que la embargaba.

-Te llevaré a tu casa,….hace frío…podrías enfermar

Ella estaba sin fuerzas y no se movió, continuó llorando en forma silenciosa. Mientras Mark, se atrevía a retirar suavemente las lágrimas, con sus temblorosas manos

-Todos está preocupados por ti…debo llamarlos y decirles que te encontré….

-No deberían,…estaré bien,…-se levantó tratando de mostrar fortaleza-….no es la primera vez que paso por esto…además hay alguien que debe estar sufriendo tanto como yo…y debo ir a verla

-Permites que…te acompañe – Mark se puso a su lado dispuesto a no dejarla sola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Majestic, la función estaba por comenzar, pero los chicos del grupo Lex no se encontraban con ánimos.

Hubieran deseado no trabajar ese día, pero Neela les había exigido hacerlo

Lo único que pudieron sacarle fue la posibilidad de adelantar el show y retirarse temprano, para ir a una de las iglesias de la ciudad que esa noche oficiarían misas en honor a su amigo

-No tengo ánimos, Axel

-Yo tampoco Jenny,….pero la oíste, el show debe continuar

-¡Eso es una estupidez!... ¡casi no hay público!...

-¡MEJOR!...así podremos terminar rápido…

Salieron al escenario, y ante los pocos aplausos, Axel comenzó a rasguear solitariamente su guitarra, sus compañeros no parecían tener la fortaleza para seguirlo

_Cuentan que estando cerca al final de su viaje vio llegar, _

_a una silueta que con el sol su armadura hacia brillar…_

_Cuentan que su rostro nunca vio, pero su voz anunció:_

"_Soy el caballero de la blanca luna y a vos he venido a buscar"_

Trataba de controlar el temblor de su voz, y no perder el ritmo.

_Todo lo que empieza tiene un fin y es la razón de la vida_

_todo lo que has aprendido de amistad y de amor en tu alma quedará_

_Ya todo esta hecho y ahora te aguarda mi reino, _

_duerme, duerme_

_Monta a Rocinante y emprende el camino hacia la luz, _

_es tiempo de regresar_

Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaron a unirse a él…

_Cuentan que cuando no puedes más y tus fuerzas ves marchar_

_hay algo mágico en tu interior, que te da alas para luchar_

_Cuentan que su rostro nunca vio, pero su voz anunció:_

"_Soy el caballero de la blanca luna y ya es tiempo de descansar_"

Neela Saam los observaba desde su oficina, el efecto de la música microniana ya no era el mismo en los de su raza,…pero esto era distinto, esos muchachos despedían a un guerrero, y aquello no podía sino producir efecto en su interior

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Megan ya se había enterado del lamentable suceso, las campanas llamando a misa y los noticieros de radio anunciado el lamentable trascendido no pudieron esta vez ser ocultados ante ella.

La pequeña estaba quieta, delante del televisor atenta a las últimas noticias, esperando que de una forma u otra aquello solo fuese un lamentable equívoco, intentaba mantenerse digna, mostrar la fortaleza que estaba segura su hermano esperaría de ella,…pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas…de pronto no pudo mas… de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas incesantes… lagrimas que compartía en ese momento con su hermana, quien cerca de ella no se atrevía a acercarse y darle consuelo.

Megan cerró los ojos, y se limpió las lágrimas con furia…intentando tranquilizarse…Jessica, cogió valor y puso su mano sobre el pequeño hombro en un intento de darle valor… pero otra corriente de lágrimas también la inundó…y ambas volvieron a llorar amargamente…

Jessica se sentía sin fuerzas, aquello era lo que tanto había temido y la verdadera razón por la cual su relación con Rick no había funcionado

_-Siempre te arriesgabas mucho,…no temías a las consecuencias…cuando Pop sufrió ese accidente y te vi correr hacia el avión sin importarte nada, lo supe…amar a alguien como tú, era resignarse a una vida llena de incertidumbre…y no tuve el valor para continuar_

Unos golpes suaves se escucharon, Jessica se limpió las lágrimas y fue a abrir sorprendiéndose ante la inesperada visita

Megan continuaba estática frente a la pantalla, cuando…de pronto unos brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la apretaron con fuerza, pero con mucha ternura...

Subió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba

-¡LISA!

-.-.-.-.-

Los acordes llenaban el recinto, la emoción plasmada en las voces del grupo contagiaba a todos

…_ya todo esta hecho y ahora te aguarda mi reino_

_duerme, duerme_

_Monta a Rocinante y emprende el camino hacia la luz _

_hacia el Templo del adiós…._

-_Siempre te recordaremos, amigo_

Terminado el tema, el grupo se retiró, si Neela se oponía, aquello les importaba muy poco

Ya tras bambalinas, una solitaria figura se acercó a ellos

-"El show debe continuar"…aunque estés quebrado por dentro

Los chicos del grupo se volvieron al escuchar estas palabras, dichas con una infinita tristeza

-¡Minmei!

-Si, chicos…estoy aquí, vine a escucharlos para recordar viejos tiempos….cuando todo era mejor

-Sentimos mucho, lo ocurrido…con Rick

-Si,…yo también…sobre todo, porque últimamente nuestras carreras impedían que estuviéramos juntos, tanto como los dos hubiéramos querido

Axel sonrió para sí mismo y le dio un apretón al hombro de Minmei, ella no podía soportar admitir que había perdido a Rick mucho antes de su deceso

_-¿y por qué molestarse en pensar en eso?….es más fácil reformar los hechos….Minmei, ¿cuándo cambiarás?- _pensó en silencio_- _-Minmei, los chicos y yo tenemos planeado pasar por la catedral,…si quieres…puedes acompañarnos

-No, gracias, …ese lugar debe estar atestado de periodistas, y en este momento prefiero no verlos

-Entiendo

-Buena suerte–dijo Minmei con seriedad- espero que tu grupo salga adelante

Minmei, se alejó en silencio, sintiéndose más sola que nunca

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber revisado los túneles circundantes, Héctor Dávila estaba de retorno en el lugar donde había dejado a su amigo, después de que ambos cayeran a las alcantarillas.

Lo buscó con afán, pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado

-¡Rick!- llamó Héctor, pero este no le contestó.

-¡RICK!- gritó más fuerte-… ¿dónde estás?

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Podría ser…-una idea cruzó su mente-… ¡NO!…no pueden haberlo encontrado….la abertura por la que caímos fue cerrada por el derrumbe….no pudieron venir por él… ¡NO!…no es posible

-¡RIIIICK!…- lo llamo de nuevo con desesperación.

Corrió hacia otro de los túneles,…algunos de ellos nuevamente habían colapsado y los escombros impedían el avance

-Le dije que me esperara…pero es tan terco….tal vez intentó salir a buscarme y…¡NO!...- se negó a si mismo el seguir pensando en esa posibilidad-….¡RIIIICK!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Coronel Maistroff

-Qué es lo que desea, teniente Estrada

-Por favor, solicito permiso para quedarme un par de días, con el equipo auxiliar

-¡ESTRADA!...la orden recibida es la de retorno inmediato a Monumento,….¡qué pretende solicitando eso!

-Señor, respetuosamente….aun no hemos terminado con la investigación…y…

-¡QUÉ MÁS DESEA INVESTIGAR!…las bombas dejaron todo hecho polvo

-Señor, yo no estaría tan de acuerdo con eso…además presiento que…

-Ni yo, ni el ejército estamos para oír los "presentimientos" y teorías irreflexivas de un impertinente, ¡QUE SOLO ESTÁ EN ESTA MISIÓN POR EL PRESTIGIO DE SU PADRE!...¡ahora, retorne de inmediato a su puesto y tenga todo listo para poder partir mañana…¿me ha entendido?…o tendré que mandarlo a arrestar

-Lo he entendido,…señor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Héctor se sentó en el húmedo suelo cansado, pero esto no le impidió seguir gritando

-¡RIIIICKKK!...¡CON UN DEMONIO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-Calma, Héctor…no grites más,….que harás que termine de estallarme la cabeza

Héctor giró sobre si mismo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rick Hunter se acercaba a él, lentamente.

-Que… tanto… me ves…tal parece que vieras un fantasma

-¡RICK!- grito Héctor sonriendo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza- pensé que estabas en uno de esos túneles que colapsaron….pensé que….Azonia…bueno eso no importa…lo importante es que estás vivo

-Si….estoy vivo,…por eso duele… - dijo Rick separándose de él

Estaba débil y lastimado, parecía solo mantenerse de pié, a fuerza de voluntad

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Héctor preocupado

-Me duele todo,…hasta cuando respiro, tengo heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo…además muero de hambre y sed….pero si no tomas en cuenta esos pequeños detalles,…si…estoy bien,…al menos agrandaron mi prisión….y ya no tengo esos malditos grilletes…-dijo mirando en torno y frotándose las muñecas que tenían las marcas de los grilletes con los que lo habían tenido cautivo

Héctor lo revisó con cuidado y notó que a pesar de su deshidratación y los golpes, él se encontraba en regulares condiciones

-Y mi crisis nerviosa sirvió para algo,….¿al menos encontraste una salida?

Rick se sentó en el frío piso sin contestar nada, tratando de imaginarse como enfrentarían su difícil situación.

-¿Sin suerte, eh? -dijo Héctor-….no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo… ¿Por qué no descansas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tiene un pase de ingreso?- preguntó un cabo en la puerta de ingreso del aeropuerto de Ciudad Monumento

-Soy la teniente comandante Miriya Parino- respondió, solo para oír repetirse la pregunta

-Le pregunté si tiene un pase,…sí o no

-Soy… la esposa del mayor Sterling – dijo molesta por tener que mostrar el pase y usar nombre y el rango de su esposo

El cabo palideció, y haciendo gestos rápidos con su mano al oficial de seguridad en la garita de control de la puerta.

-Lo siento, señora,….Sterling…. puede pasar

Las dos fueron guiadas a la sala de espera, no era la primera vez que pasaba un incidente como este, los zentraedis no eran bien vistos sobre todo después de los últimos ataques y el secuestro de los científicos y del coronel Hunter, razón por la cual no fue asignada a la misión de la cual volvía su esposo

En todos los lugares a donde iba el lustroso cabello verde era lo primero que todos veían, ese incidente la dejó sintiéndose humillada y enfadada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick alzó la mirada, algo sorprendido, se había quedado dormido. Gruñó un poco molesto, y se revolvió en su sitio consiguiendo que su adolorido cuerpo protestara, pero no le dio importancia

Entonces vio a Héctor, estaba acostado cerca a él, sobre el piso, hecho un ovillo temblando.

Notó que él lo había cubierto con su bata y un chaleco que llevaba puesto con el afán de protegerlo del frío. Se los quitó, y volvió a colocarlos sobre su dueño.

-_No ayuda mucho pero algo, es algo…gracias, amigo_

Se froto la cabeza un poco, aun dolían los golpes recibidos en la caída y pese al tiempo que había dormido, se sentía extrañamente cansado

_-Menos mal que tengo la cabeza dura….-_sonrió recordando las veces que se lo habían dicho

Fue entonces que notó que su frente ardía y otra vez había perdido la capacidad de enfocar

_-¡No!...Hunter, no es el momento de ponerte enfermo…es el momento de luchar-_ se dijo a si mismo-…_tengo que buscar la forma salir de este maldito lugar…_

Volvió a tomar uno de los pasillos aledaños

_- ¿Qué tal una explosión? ….pero…¿qué podríamos hacer explotar?..._

Caminó por el lugar, a unos pasos se encontraba una esclusa que habían cerrado para mantenerse aislados del gas que comenzaba a concentrarse

_-h__um…podría ser….será peligroso,…pero debemos intentarlo_

Fue hacia su amigo, a despertarlo para contarle su plan

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miriya se paseaba nerviosamente frente a las altas ventanas que daban a la pista, Dana corría en círculos a su alrededor gritando a voz en cuello. En otra parte de la sala se encontraban las esposas, y "amigos" de los miembros del Equipo Skull, todos se veían sumamente consternados.

Las cualidades de empatía y compasión no habían sido escritas en el programa que los Maestros habían ideado para sus creaciones clónicas. Arrogancia y agresión eran las piedras fundamentales del carácter de los zentraedi. La mayoría carecía de la habilidad de recordar los eventos por largo tiempo, así que cuando alguien moría nadie se mostraba compungido, tenía poco sentido recordar a un individuo.

Nadie, incluyendo a Miriya, tenía la menor idea de cuán viejos eran ó de cuánto podrían vivir bajo circunstancias no violentas. Era la creencia del Dr. Lang que, una vez vacunados contra las bacterias y virus de la Tierra, los Zentraedi podían vivir tanto como cualquier humano, sino más.

El reto, sin embargo, era saber durante cuanto tiempo podrían resistir el efecto de "la Imperativa", que los impulsaba a la lucha constante

Miriya miró a su hija, ella quería una vida diferente para Dana.

Luego posó sus ojos sobre el resto de individuos que también esperaban a sus seres amados

_-¡Amor!...¡¿qué es el amor?_ -Se preguntaba ella a menudo.

¿Amaba ella a Dana?¿Amaba ella a Max de la manera en que Sara Mammoth amaba a su esposo Bill; ó Tom Foley amaba a Jim Ransom? …o más aun…de la forma en que Rick y Lisa se amaban

¿Había sido por amor que ella accedió a casarse con Max? O aquello solo había sido una respuesta a la derrota sufrida en el combate mano a mano con él en la Fuente de la Paz

Esas preguntas bullían en su mente, con demasiada frecuencia. Lo mismo que el temor de que algún día "la imperativa" volvería a cobrar fuerza en ella, sin advertencia, llegando a ser una amenaza para Max o Dana

Esta idea hizo que se estremeciera

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chillido penetrante de Dana y el anuncio de los altavoces indicando que los familiares del equipo Skull en misión, que estos estaban aterrizando

Todos en la sala de espera se apresuraron para saludar con sus manos a los pilotos que bajaban de sus aviones. Miriya colocó a Dana entre sus brazos y se colocó entre el grupo.

Observó a Max descender de su mecha, quitarse su casco pensante, y echar un vistazo expectante hacia la sala de espera. Ella le sonrió tristemente y lo saludó con su mano.

Pronto estuvieron juntos abrazándose, después Max abrazó a Dana y la levantó sobre su cabeza, haciéndola reír.

Él no ofreció detalles de la misión. Todo el asunto era demasiado duro para él. En cambio, quiso saber las últimas noticias.

-Las cosas han empeorado desde que se supo- dijo Miriya cuando se dirigían a hacia la salida.

Miriya colocó una mano sobre el brazo de él. Dana iba montando sobre los hombros de Max, golpeando con sus pequeños puños su cabeza.

-Estoy preocupada, por lo que pueda pasar

-Yo también…

Miriya dirigió su mirada hacia el avión de carga, la puerta se abrió y los encargados comenzaron a bajar con cuidado el féretro.

El llanto de los familiares del Skull presentes, no se hizo esperar, en la pista Max, Miriya y los demás pilotos se acoplaron a la improvisada guardia de honor que lo esperaba, dirigiéndole un emocionado saludo militar…

_-Estas de nuevo con los tuyos, hermano…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…este pasillo está conectado a un cámara bastante aislada donde se concentró una gran cantidad de metano– dijo, señalando una esclusa situada a algunos metros de distancia – ¡lo haremos estallar!….¡esa será la forma de salir de aquí!

Héctor no comprendió.

-¿cómo piensas hacerlo estallar?

-¿Cómo?... ¡pues como lo haría cualquier ignorante terrorista con la dinamita!…-dijo animado-… ¡necesitaré tu linterna!… ¿tienes un poco de alcohol?

Rick se sentó animado y comenzó a armar un pequeño dispositivo utilizando la linterna, un poco de alcohol y unos cables que había encontrado tirados en el lugar

Héctor lo contemplaba anonadado, entendiendo al fin su plan

-¡Será demasiado peligroso, Rick!…no tenemos nada que nos reguarde…las paredes y el techo podrían venirse abajo y aplastarnos.

-Extenderé el cable lo más que se pueda…y si nos damos prisa, podremos refugiarnos en el otro extremo del pasillo, donde la explosión no nos alcance…- Él ya se había puesto de pie e intentaba que su plan sonara prometedor

-Pero en tus condiciones no podrás correr

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario!...¿o prefieres morir de hambre y sed en este lugar?

-Podríamos esperar, tal vez vengan a buscarnos

-En otra situación confiaría en eso, pero hace horas que no escuchamos ninguna actividad,…y no tenemos ningún tipo de provisión…entiende Héctor, es esto o darnos por vencidos

-Lo sé…es que…después de lo ocurrido en los laboratorios,….pensé que ya nunca más me vería en la situación de salir corriendo, mientras explotaban bombas detrás de mí….- él parecía estar terriblemente confundido-…aún no me acostumbro a tener mi vida pendiente de un hilo

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?... ¡YA TE ACOSTUMBRARÁS!

Héctor, se dio cuenta, de que Rick estaba resuelto, y decidió confiar ciegamente en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar no muy distante el teniente Estrada estaba en la retaguardia de la caravana,…iba cabizbajo,…había acabado una misión, aunque no tan exitosamente como esperaba…y algo en su interior le reclamaba quedarse

Comenzó a caer una repentina, pero intensa lluvia,…pero aquello no iba a detenerlos, el general Maistroff dio la señal y el convoy continuó su marcha

-.-.-.-..-

-¡AHORA O NUNCA!... -Gritó, uniendo los dos cables

Emprendió una desesperada carrera, junto a Héctor hacia el lado contrario

El ruido de la explosión fue ensordecedor, la fuerza los arrojó violentamente al suelo, mientras una ráfaga de escombros y tierra les caía encima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto todos sintieron, un estruendo…¡una explosión!

Estrada detuvo su jeep, todos los miembros del equipo auxiliar lo imitaron, era claro que debían averiguar que era lo que pasaba

Pero Maistroff prefería la cautela, por lo que ordenó comunicar a la base lo sucedido para que ellos pudieran mandar una patrulla

Manuel sintió una extraña sensación,…la sensación de que la patrulla podría llegar tarde

Como no estaba solo, miró hacia el asiento del lado, la teniente Burns asintió, entendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, fue entonces que Manuel hizo virar su vehículo, separándose del grupo

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, cuando Maistroff se dio cuenta, los tenientes Estrada y Burns ya estaban desapareciendo de su vista

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!... ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA SU PADRE!... ¡VOY A DARLO DE BAJA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estrada conducía a toda velocidad, estaba siendo guiado solo por una corazonada, tal vez estaba exponiéndolos a un gran peligro,…tal vez serían castigados por desobedecer órdenes,…y tal vez encontrarían que el responsable de la explosión no era nada más que un tanque de gas o algo parecido, pero si existía al menos una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera otra cosa,…para él era suficiente para arriesgarlo todo

Cuando estuvo cerca afinó la vista y pudo ver que el enorme boquete que había abierto la explosión…

-.-.-.-.-..-.

En su escritorio improvisado, Lazlo Zand, revisaba unas muestras en el microscopio, mientras lapicera en mano, hacía anotaciones rápidamente en un código de su propia invención, escribía: Rick… Rick Hunter… Rick Hunter … Hunter, Rick… Rick… ADN Hunter…protocultura...flor de la vida...ADN Khyron

La mano que escribía se detuvo y sonrió maniáticamente

-_Sí, si_ -pensó.- _Funcionó….funcionó…la clonación funcionó…lástima que Hunter huyera antes de revisar los resultados del "experimento adicional"_

Zand no resentía mucho el estar en calidad de prisionero, es más, sentía que ante él, se abría un mundo lleno de prodigiosas posibilidades. A él no le interesaba la ética…ni le importaba estar trabajando para el enemigo. Lo único que le importaba era que ahora podía realizar los experimentos que en su momento fueron totalmente prohibidos por Lang y que había aprovechado para realizar

- no soy Lang, Penn, Bronson, o Blake,…yo soy Lazlo Arquímedes Zand….quien pronto dominará todos lo secretos de la protocultura y la flor de la vida

Repentinamente su sonrisa y sus pensamientos optimistas, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Azonia

-Siga con su trabajo Falls,…-indicó al entrar-…Zand…tenemos que hablar

La voz de Azonia era suave, pero de todas formas llenaba a Zand de miedo…allí estaba la líder de las fuerzas zentraedi

-No me quedaré por mucho tiempo- Azonia agregó. –solo escuche…parto por la mañana; usted ya lo sabe, indudablemente

Zand asintió

-…así que sólo quería decir esto

Repentinamente ella estaba al lado de Zand, y sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello, sacudiéndolo como una muñeca de trapo mientras el científico emitía sonidos de estrangulación.

-Usted trabajará tranquilo mientras yo no esté,… ¡y no hará ningún experimento que no se le haya pedido!…¿me ha entendido?- Zand se sobresaltó sintiendo sobre su garganta la mano fría que lo empujaba contra el muro -…¡LA PRIORIDAD ES VOLVER A LA VIDA A KHYRON!…¡¿ESCUCHÓ BIEN?

-¡Si!, pero…

-¡CÁLLESE! ¡Ya sé lo que estuvo haciendo a mis espaldas!

Le puso una mano sobre la boca y presionó más la cabeza contra el muro. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero quería hacerle más.

- Si regreso para encontrar que ha intentado cualquier otra cosa,…o que nuevamente me ha ocultado sus resultados…¡LO MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y DEJARÉ SU CADÁVER PUDRIÉNDOSE AL SOL!

-.-.-.-.-.

No podía evitar recordar el ingrato suceso, presentía que no podría hacerlo nunca…pero debía olvidarlo, al menos en ese momento…esa clase de paseo por la senda del recuerdo era el tipo de distracción que mataba a los pilotos.

Estaba en un patrullaje de rutina, pero no debía confiarse, desaceleró, llevó las alas al barrido mínimo replegó el escudo y miró alrededor. La noche cubría el páramo y las nubes se cerraban en lo alto.

El sistema de comunicaciones llamó su atención, había captado una señal

Hizo una pasada sobre la superficie desolada y trató de conseguir una señal más fuerte. Su equipo de comunicación recogió unas emisiones, pero no eran muy claras

Se volvió y ladeó, subió a través de la noche. Estuvo maniobrando un minuto, después dos y como por arte de magia salió premiado con una señal perfecta.

-Repito: soy el teniente Estrada, quien que reciba esta transmisión, por favor responda.

Había una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Tenemos un oficial herido….solicitamos apoyo…

-Transmisión recibida….indique coordenadas

-¿Max? …¿eres tú?

-¡Manuel!... ¿los atacaron? ¡¿qué pasó? …

Estrada sonrió

-Un milagro amigo, un milagro

-.-.-.-.-.

Lisa Hayes estaba en su oficina, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hacer frente a lo que se venía.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y leyó nuevamente el comunicado que indicaba que atendiendo al pedido de los habitantes de Macross el cuerpo del infortunado coronel Hunter arribaría a esa ciudad luego de que se realizara la autopsia y otros estudios en ciudad Monumento. Se incorporó y fue hacia la ventana de su oficina, miró hacia las estrellas y recordó lo que años atrás había prometido junto a él

-_…_no importa, el tiempo, ni la distancia,…pase lo que pase, tú siempre podrás contar conmigo y yo contigo…- murmuró mientras bebía un sorbo de leche

No deseaba comer, pero en sus circunstancias debía ser fuerte, ya no solo contaba ella, tenía otra vida dentro suyo que dependía de ella

Su último encuentro se repetía en su cabeza, abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde estaba la cajita con el muérdago

- "_superaremos las dificultades_"

Las lágrimas nuevamente se agolparon en sus ojos…sentía como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto, le habían quitado algo que jamás podría ser reemplazado.

No tenía deseos de salir del lugar, solo quería estar allí sentada, mirando las estrellas con su cajita de muérdago en el regazo,…pensando en todas las cosas que ya no podrían ser

Golpearon la puerta y su ayudante apareció

-¿Ya confirmaron su arribo?

-Su cuerpo está en el instituto de investigaciones forenses de ciudad Monumento

Lisa cerró los ojos. Deseando despertar de esa pesadilla

-Mayor Hayes, solicitan su presencia en la sala de conferencias,...están haciendo los preparativos de…la ceremonia

-¡dígales que no estoy disponible!- dijo Lisa dándole la espalda, el hacerse cargo de la ceremonia fúnebre era algo superior a sus fuerzas

-…pero…es importante su presencia

-¡Dígales que no puedo…¿no lo entienden?...¡no puedo!...- lo dijo con tanta furia que su ayudante se abstuvo de seguir insistiendo. Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar

-¡una cosa más!…-la ayudante se detuvo al escucharla-…no quiero ser importunada….no quiero hablar, ni ver a nadie….¡¿me oyó, cabo Peña?…- dijo Lisa con convicción

-Si,…señora- dijo la ayudante a tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

Si Lisa Hayes había decidido aislarse del mundo para estar sola con su dolor, no iba a ser ella quien la contradijera

Una vez sola volvió a acercarse a mirar por la ventana

_-¿de que me serviría ver o hablar con alguien?...qué podrían decirme que llenara este vacio que siento por dentro… -_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras pensaba esto.

-Por qué tuvo que pasar de esta forma….¿por qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Cómo es que no me dejan seguir al lado del coronel Hunter?...-Estrada increpó a Maistroff -….¡yo soy su médico!…él está delicado y necesito estar a su lado

-Aun no hemos podido determinar que realmente se trate del coronel Hunter, Estrada….-respondió fríamente

-Yo le aseguro que sí es él….además tiene las declaraciones del doctor Dávila

-Todo eso es cuestionable….no olvide que en este momento tenemos un cadáver con las mismas características,….este asunto debe ser cuidadosamente investigado...pero mientras se hace eso…sus necesidades alimenticias y médicas serán atendidas, no se preocupe

-Eso no es más que un encarcelamiento…- agregó, cruzando sus brazos-….¿se da cuenta que acaba de poner bajo arresto al coronel Hunter?

-Sugiero que lo consideremos solo un aislamiento momentáneo- aclaró Maistroff- hasta que se aclare su situación-….y dé gracias que no le estoy iniciando a usted un sumario por insubordinación

-¡MAISTROFF!

Maistroff se volvió y avistó a Max Sterling caminando hacia ellos con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que estaba escuchando

-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 25**

Max estaba inmóvil, no entendía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos

-Ya, discutiremos esto después,…escolten al teniente Estrada a su barraca- indicó Maistroff a dos de los miembros de su escolta

-¡Quíteme las manos de encima!- dijo Manuel a gritos, intentando librarse de quienes lo impulsaban a retirarse del lugar

Max, vencido el aturdimiento inicial se colocó frente a ellos.

-¡Maistroff!- dijo, intentando controlarse pero obviamente furioso-…no sé que diablos ocurre aquí, pero no puede tratar al teniente Estrada de esta forma

-Se arriesga mucho viniendo aquí de esta manera y oponiéndose a mis órdenes, mayor Sterling….el teniente Estrada solo está recibiendo el trato que merece un insubordinado de su clase…-dijo con decisión-… y en cuanto a usted…considerando su historial, y lo ocurrido recientemente debería pensarlo bien antes de intervenir en su favor.

-¡Max!... ¡Rick está vivo!...no entiendo por qué, pero él quiere impedir que los demás se enteren- alcanzó a gritar antes de que dos soldados lo tomaran por ambos brazos llevándoselo

-¡GENERAL MAISTROFF!...

Maistroff se volvió para encarar a la persona que representaba otra piedra en el zapato

-¿podría explicarme qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- preguntó Max, en el tono más calmado que pudo lograr-….¿a qué se refiere Manuel con eso de que Rick estaba vivo?

-Un clon, Mayor Sterling…el teniente Estrada se refiere a un clon que rescatamos de las alcantarillas

-¿Un clon?...entonces….¿encontraron un clon de Rick?

-Si, mayor….lo encontramos,…los del servicio de inteligencia tenían razón, el objeto de secuestrar a Zand era el de realizar experimentos de clonación, y al parecer decidieron hacer pruebas con el coronel Hunter

Max quedó petrificado por la noticia

-Pero podría…ser Rick…. ¿podría serlo, General Maistroff?

-¿No fue usted mismo quien informó de su muerte, mayor?-replicó Maistroff con ironía

-Lo hice…pero….¡NECESITO VERLO!...¡NECESITO VER A SU CLON!

-Está aislado…nadie puede verlo, hasta que lleguen los especialistas e inicien los estudios…-indicó Maistroff con el rostro imperturbable -… en un caso como este, deben tomarse todas las precauciones y le repito: el ser que se encuentra…- buscó el término adecuado-….aislado….¡es un clon!…y así será considerado hasta que lleguemos a cuidad Granito y se realicen todos los estudios del caso

-¡Que sea o no un clon, no me importa!... ¡quiero verlo!... ¡AHORA!

-¡No voy a soportar más insubordinaciones de su parte, Mayor Sterling!...ya he tenido demasiada paciencia con usted, y eso solo en consideración a que conozco la estrecha relación que tenía con Hunter…pero soy su superior…y usted debe acatar mis órdenes, no existe otro modo en que un ejército pueda funcionar.

-Si se trata de Rick y usted deliberadamente lo tiene retenido…me encargaré personalmente de que el almirante Gloval lo mande a comandar la Base que se construirá en Titán

-Quien comandará esa Base está por verse, Sterling…y si no regresa a Macross, en este instante, no tendré más alternativa que también ponerlo bajo arresto

-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde me llevan?...¿qué pretenden hacer conmigo? – preguntó Manuel mientras era llevado a uno de los transportes

-Todos vamos hacia ciudad Granito, colega- respondió uno de los guardias

-¡¿Qué?...a ciudad Granito… ¡debemos ir a Macross!

-Lo siento, teniente….pero en este momento usted no tiene voz, ni voto para elegir el itinerario de este tour– el guardia le pidió con un gesto que se sentara y lo esposó al asiento, retirándose luego del lugar

-¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!- gritó golpeando la pared-….¡NO PUEDEN!

-Fuiste irrespetuoso con un oficial superior… ¡¿qué es lo querías?...¡¿que te erigieran un monumento o que organizaran un desfile en tu honor, junior?

Manuel se volvió al escuchar el burlón comentario

-Esta vez yo no puedo ayudarte,…esta tontería la hiciste tú solito…tu padre no tendrá nada que reclamarme- dijo la oficial mientras le sacaba una foto con su celular-… ¡perfecto!...te ves muy gracioso con esa mirada furiosa

-¡GWEN!

La muchacha se inclinó hacia él

-Dime la verdad… ¿qué se siente ser tan listo y darse cuenta que cometiste una estupidez?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, junior – sonrió con sarcasmo y le dio una no muy amable palmada en la espalda– todos sabemos que Maistroff es un idiota encuadrado en el reglamento y los procedimientos…y el ir de frente a confrontarlo fue lo más bobo que pudiste hacer

-Sí, claro….y tú estas muy contenta al verme en esta situación

-No lo niego…pero ahora cuéntame qué fue lo que realmente pasó, junior…- se acercó curiosa-…debió ser algo muy grave para enojarlo tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El Pequeño Dragón Blanco" desde sus tiempos a bordo del SDF-1 se había convertido en el sitio preferido de los militares para cenar y departir entre ellos, y hoy había una cantidad considerable de ellos en ese sitio, todos comentaban la noticia que se daba en forma "extraoficial" por los medios: el arribo del cuerpo del infortunado coronel Hunter a ciudad Monumento, algunos lo hacían en susurros y en tono triste, otros en voz alta y con indignación, las conversaciones versaban sobre lo mismo: la necesidad de acabar con la amenaza zentraedi de una vez por todas

Coincidentemente unas horas antes habían arribado de regreso a Macross los miembros del Skull que formaban parte de la misión y ahora se encontraban en una mesa apartada consolándose por la pérdida de su líder, acompañados de sus camaradas y de las infaltables botellas de whisky.

Nadie había reparado en realidad, en una figura a sus espaldas, que les miraba, mientras esperaba ansiosamente ver bajar de su cuarto a la más famosa cantante de la ciudad

_-Parece que el canario no se dignará salir del nido… ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!...si sabía que todo esto sería así, mejor acompañaba a Sanabria a Monumento_

Wesley había llegado a la ciudad pensando obtener numerosas fotos y declaraciones de la gente allegada a Hunter, pero todo había sido inútil. Minmei solo había salido para espectar un concierto de un grupo desconocido, Jessica y Megan permanecían dentro del barrio militar al cual tenía expresamente prohibido entrar, bajo amenaza de muerte de la comandante Grant, después del último incidente ocurrido con la niña

Debió de su copa lamentando el que por primera vez iba a presentarse frente a Ives y Edith Hilliard con las manos vacías, miró hacia la puerta divisando a un recién llegado

_-¿Ese… es Kyle…con traje militar?-_sonrió para sí mismo buscando su cámara sin que los demás lo notaran

-Buenas noches,…disculpe llamé hace un rato….¿tienen listo mi pedido?

El objeto de su atención se sentó junto a él y entonces Wesley pudo notar que para su desdicha estaba equivocado

-Aquí tiene… ¡dos cenas para llevar!- la dueña del establecimiento en persona, le entregó el paquete, con su sonrisa habitual, complacida en atender a aquel joven de uniforme, tan parecido a su hijo

-Muchas gracias, señora Lena

-Espero que le guste y vuelva pronto, esta es su casa, capitán McGill

Greer, Jackson, Bell, Garza, Mammoth, Ramson y los demás miembros del Skull presentes, se volvieron al escuchar el nombre

-¡¿MCGILL?

Tal vez gente de fuera no lo creería, pero si uno lo pensaba detenidamente era bastante obvio. Con cientos de técnicos, mecánicos, pilotos, oficiales tácticos y de comunicación, que hablan, comentan y se paseaban por todas partes, era bastante obvio el pensar que la Base militar de Macross estaba llena de chismes y rumores. Y el último rumor acerca de que el capitán McGill estaba aprovechando la ausencia obligada de Rick Hunter para conquistar a Lisa Hayes, los tenía molestos…molestia que en ese momento a efecto del dolor y el alcohol se estaba transformando en furia irracional

El Teniente Greer, se lanzó a por él, con tal violencia en los ojos, que Mark retrocedió unos pasos, ante lo cual John lo aferró con dureza por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PRESENTARSE POR AQUÍ?

-Es un sitio público,….no veo por qué no pueda o deba entrar aquí- le dijo recuperando la compostura y soltándose

-Todos los que estamos aquí fuimos amigos de Rick,…¡no tiene cabida en este sitio!- Le dirigió una mirada de odio, que bien hubiera podido matarle-…¡salga de aquí antes que lo eche a patadas!

McGill sonrió de costado

-Así que quieres echarme… ¿no recuerdas la última vez que peleamos?...no hagas amenazas que no puedas cumplir

Greer quiso asestarle un puñetazo, pero Mark con destreza, interceptó la trayectoria del brazo.

-No voy a pelear contigo…estás borracho y no sería una pelea justa

-Lo que no es justo es que mientras Rick se encontraba cautivo,… ¡ustedes dos se hayan exhibido con tanto descaro por toda la Base!- intervino Jackson

Mark se quedó atónito ante lo que escuchaba, nunca se había detenido a pensar que el apoyo que había brindado a Lisa en ese tiempo pudiera prestarse a malas interpretaciones

-¡¿De qué hablan…qué diablos están bebiendo?

-¡COBARDE!...¡todos los vimos!...¡al menos Rick no llegó a enterarse de la traición de ustedes dos!...-agregó Bell-…y tan reina del hielo que parecía la mujercita…¡quien lo diría!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deberías haberte controlado y darle por su lado…mira adonde te trajo tu mal genio- Le dijo Gwen después de haber oído el relato de Manuel

-¡Cómo iba a saber que actuaría de esta forma!...al fin y al cabo, yo soy alguien que actúa correctamente…

-¡Ja!...eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo….¡TÚ!- lo señaló directamente-…eres tan retorcido que podrías subir esa escalera de caracol sin dar ninguna vuelta,….y estoy segura de que sabes lo que Maistroff se trae entre manos…y fue por eso que llamaste al mayor Sterling….¿o me equivoco?

-Hmmm….me parece que tú también podrías subir esa escalera sin dar vuelta

-Y a mucha honra… ¡sí, señor!

-Bien…entonces, si te cuento qué es lo que quiere… ¿crees que podrías informárselo al mayor?

-¡Dalo por hecho!

-.-.-.-.-

Ese comentario refiriéndose a Lisa fue demasiado, Mark tomó a Bobby Bell por las solapas zarandeándolo

-Piensa lo que quieras…-lo soltó y dirigió una mirada desafiante a su rededor-… ¡TODOS USTEDES PIENSEN LO QUE QUIERAN DE MI PERSONA!,…no tengo por qué justificarme ante ustedes…su opinión me importa un rábano…

Los comensales de las mesas contiguas miraban la escena con estupor, todos habían oído los rumores, pero que todos lo creyeran era falso, incluso dentro del Skull muchos no lo creían del todo, pero en ese momento el alcohol y la infinita pena los hacía actuar de la peor forma posible

-…tengan en claro una cosa….Lisa Hayes es mi amiga…y no permitiré que dañen su prestigio, con estúpidos e infundados rumores

-Ahora se proclama defensor de la zorrita- comentó Garza despectivamente

Antes de que se diera cuenta Mark ya lo tenía sujeto por las solapas

-Ella es la Mayor Hayes… -le dijo con furia contenida-…así es como debes dirigirte a ella…con todo el respeto del mundo, porque se lo ha ganado… ¿me entiendes?

-No lo entiendo…no debo llamar a la zorrita, zorrita o ¿cómo era?

Mark sabía que su deber como oficial superior era conservar la calma y pasar por alto las provocaciones de ese grupo de pilotos ebrios, pero aquello lo indignó, así que lanzó el primer golpe y Garza salió volando contra la mesa contigua

Al ver a Garza caer con la boca ensangrentada, sus compañeros, ardieron en furia y lo rodearon amenazantes, necesitaban desquitarse con alguien y por muy injusto que fuera, iban a hacerlo con Mark

Ante esto los demás militares presentes se incorporaron unos dispuestos a defender al capitán McGill y hacer callar a esos bocones, otros dispuestos a ayudar al Skull, en un instante aquello se convirtió en un campo de batalla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick Hunter despertó y miró a su alrededor, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo,…forzó su mente buscando recordar y entender por qué se encontraba en esa blanca habitación, conectado a una maraña de equipos de monitoreo

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, intentó girar sobre si mismo para ver de quien se trataba, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo disuadió, además eso no fue necesario, los visitantes pronto estuvieron a su alcance visual

Uno era un oficial médico, el otro…

-¡Maistroff!... ¿General Maistroff?- dijo al notar las insignias características de su grado

-Así que al fin despertó…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Se encuentra en el hospital militar de ciudad Granito…-explicó el médico-…esta era la ciudad más cercana al lugar donde lo encontramos…no quisimos arriesgarnos a que algo le pasara si intentabamos llevarlo directamente a Macross

El médico comenzó a realizarle un concienzudo examen y revisar los monitores

-…nos dio un buen susto….cuando lo encontraron bajo los escombros, todos pensamos que no lo lograría, coronel

-Yo también lo pensé cuando vi el techo ceder…-comentó casi en un susurro-…pero… ¡Héctor!... ¿rescataron a Héctor?

-Sí, no se preocupe, está bien….mejor que usted…solo tenía algunos raspones y magulladuras…está en plena recuperación

Una vez terminado el asunto Maistroff lo llamó aparte, para preguntarle algo en voz baja

-¿Cómo está todo, doctor Sullivan?-preguntó Maistroff

-Aun está muy descompensado, pero creo que pronto lograremos estabilizarlo por completo

-No es eso lo que le pregunto, Sullivan…me refiero a su opinión respecto a lo que hablamos

-Si es por eso….en mi opinión es él

-¿Está seguro?...no se apresure en sus conclusiones

-General, estoy consciente que en este caso el examen de ADN no tiene ningún valor,…pero no tengo dudas….las radiografías…el examen de su vista…todo concuerda con su historial médico…y es ese el informe que enviaré de inmediato a la Base de Macross

-Déselo a mi edecán, él se encargará de todo

-Así lo haré, general-Sullivan hizo una venia y se retiró del lugar

-¿Por qué tiene que asegurarse de que soy yo?... tan mal me veo, que estoy irreconocible, Maistroff – preguntó Hunter mordazmente

Maistroff giró sorprendido, Hunter había oído todo lo conversado con el médico

-No me mire así,…estaré herido y débil,….pero mis oídos funcionan perfectamente,….mejor de lo que usted creería…de modo que no le sirve de nada eso de murmurar a mis espaldas,… ¿qué es lo que está pasando, General Maistroff?

-Es largo de explicar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡LOS DE LA PMG!

La advertencia fue tardía, los miembros de la PMG ya estaban dentro de la batahola, repartiendo golpes y macanazos, en poco tiempo la lucha fue contenida y varios de los presentes que no fueron lo suficientemente veloces y astutos como para huir a tiempo, fueron puestos bajo arresto

Aquel no fue el caso de Mark, quien después de haber despachado a varios agresores, había conseguido huir por la puerta trasera, ayudado por la señora Lena

Ya fuera, en el frío de la noche, suspiró lamentando no la pelea, si no el haber perdido la cena que pensaba llevar a Lisa

Llegó pronto frente a su casa y notó las luces apagadas

_-¿Dónde estará?-_ llamó a su celular, pero al parecer lo tenía apagado-…_bueno si deseas estar sola,…no voy a molestarte…y menos para traerte chismes de lo ocurrido_

Fuese como fuese, McGill pensaba que todo aquello era una soberana estupidez, de todas formas lo mejor sería conversarlo con ella a la brevedad posible, aunque estaba seguro de que en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba a la Mayor Hayes era lo que decían de ambos en la Base

_-Solo espero que estés bien…debes ser fuerte, Lisa…_

-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, otro afortunado, que también había logrado escapar tanto de los golpes como de la detención, sonreía acariciando su cámara

_-¡Wesley…otra vez lo has vuelto a hacer!... ¡esto es oro puro!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…y es por eso, que por el momento,… la noticia de su rescate no se ha dado a conocer públicamente…teníamos que tener la plena seguridad de que se trataba de su persona, coronel Hunter

Maistroff concluyó su explicación, en la cual obviamente sesgó muchos detalles, como el de que la noticia de su muerte ya era comidilla en las principales ciudades del mundo

-Lo entiendo…sólo está haciendo su trabajo…. -sostuvo Rick-. …creo que yo me tomaría las mismas precauciones en su lugar.

-Me complace que lo entienda, Hunter

-Todo este asunto es demasiado complicado…y ahora que he visto de cerca a Azonia y conozco su forma de actuar…-apretó los puños con rabia-…los malcontentos han cambiado de líder, Maistroff…hay que prepararnos…me urge hablar con la plana mayor para que consideren un cambio en las estrategias…Azonia tendrá muy pronto el poder para formar nuevos ejércitos y debemos impedírselo

-Tiene razón, Hunter…comparto su preocupación…-agregó Maistroff un poco sorprendido y viéndolo finalmente como un militar entrenado, que entendía por qué y cómo funcionaba el sistema-…estoy seguro que sus observaciones serán de gran ayuda

-Eso será en su momento,…pero ahora que ya he sido plenamente identificado, quisiera poder comunicarme con la capitana Hayes y con mi familia, todos deben estar muy preocupados

-Por supuesto…daré órdenes inmediatas para que les sea comunicada esta buena noticia- se volvió para salir por donde había entrado

-¡MAISTROFF!- la voz de Rick lo detuvo-…sé que por una razón u otra no hemos gozado de la mejor de las relaciones…

Maistroff se volvió hacia él

-…solo quisiera agradecerle esto

-No tiene que hacerlo,….estamos del mismo lado….lo único que queremos es ganar esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas….solo difieren nuestros métodos

Salió del lugar, sintiéndose sin querer avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo

Rick quedó nuevamente solo, cerró los ojos y pensó en Lisa y en como tomaría la noticia de su rescate

_-De seguro vendrá a verme de inmediato….la extraño tanto…ya quisiera que estuviera aquí… _

Anhelaba esa sensación de calor y tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Sabía perfectamente que lo segundo era solo sería una ilusión pasajera, pues el conflicto galáctico se los había negado hacia tiempo, pero no el calor, y en ese momento lo necesitaba desesperadamente, la necesitaba junto a él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche le parecía más oscura que nunca, la luna no brillaba y una lluvia tenue caía, mojando su pelo castaño en su lento camino de retorno a su casa

Había escuchado que estaba muerto, que su cuerpo se encontraba en el instituto de investigaciones forenses en Monumento, pero aún no podía creerlo…ella aún esperaba,…esperaba despertar de la pesadilla

Simplemente no podía aceptarlo…aun sentía su presencia,… aun sentía sus besos en su boca,…sus manos en su piel,…escuchaba su voz diciéndole que la amaba y prometiéndole quedarse a su lado para siempre, pasara lo que pasara

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afeitado y duchado en la suite de un hotel de Monumento, cortesía del GTU, el almirante Henry Gloval le prestó la mitad de su atención a la TV donde el noticiero presentaba las últimas nuevas

Una comentarista bastante atractiva, se encontraba transmitiendo en directo, en las puertas del edificio donde la comisión de defensa del consejo del GTU iba a reunirse

_-Senador Stinson…se comenta que el motivo de esta reunión es un análisis de las últimas acciones contra el grupo de malcontentos que se acreditaron el secuestro del coronel Hunter y el Dr. Zand….¿puede comentarnos algo al respecto?_

_-Que podría comentarle, señorita Donovan…si en este momento voy llegando y aun no escucho un informe oficial con respecto a esa misión- dijo mientras trataba de evadir a los demás reporteros ansiosos de conseguir una declaración oficial_

El almirante sonrió de costado, con tanto convivir entre políticos, había comenzando a entenderlos, sabía que Stinson conocía todo al detalle y solo esperaba el momento para actuar

_-¡Senador!...disculpe que lo contradiga, pero ha trascendido, que el verdadero motivo de esta reunión es el pedido de varios senadores, incluido usted….para una reestructuración del alto mando de la FDR a raíz del fracaso del rescate y posterior muerte del coronel Hunter_

_-Es de todos conocido que siempre he mostrado mi desacuerdo con la forma en la cual se ha encarado el conflicto…la amenaza zentraedi debe ser conjurada definitivamente….los zentraedis son guerreros…entes con un solo fin en la vida: el conflicto…lo llaman "Imperativa" y es algo tan arraigado en ellos que aunque lo intenten, tarde o temprano vuelve a resurgir en ellos,…esto hace que nuestras razas no puedan coexistir pacíficamente… ¡esa es mi posición y la conocen todos!… es lo que puedo declarar por el momento…ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión a la que asistir- dijo antes de entrar al edificio que era fuertemente custodiado y al cual no podía acceder la prensa_

_-El senador Stinson siempre ha proclamado la necesidad de una solución final al problema zentraedi y esta no ha sido una excepción… es de todos conocido que él lidera un bloque completamente opositor al almirante Gloval y su entorno….y que políticamente este es el mejor momento para lograr el cambio por el cual se ha esforzado por tanto tiempo_

_-Aprovechará la muerte de Hunter para realizar cambios en el Alto mando… ¿eso es lo que dices, Leana?- preguntó el comentarista del estudio_

_Leana Donovan sonrió a la cámara. _

_-Yo diría que si, Roger….la aun no oficialmente asumida muerte del coronel Hunter,….ha sido un duro golpe para la imagen de toda la FDR ante el mundo,….en especial para su cabeza, el almirante Henry Gloval,…solo un tonto no aprovecharía la situación, y no creo que él lo sea_

_-Por supuesto que no lo es, Leana…volveremos contigo cuando hayan novedades- dijo el comentarista del estudio finalizando la transmisión en vivo-…y continuando nuestro reportaje, recordemos un poco hombre al cuya muerte, podría causar el descabezamiento de la FDR…Rick Hunter se desempeñó heroicamente desde que obligado por las circunstancias tuvo que enlistarse, a bordo del SDF-1-…como una pequeña muestra de las importantes misiones en las que actuó podemos mencionar: su participación en el combate en lo que ahora llamamos "la lluvia de la muerte"…el rescate de la entonces comandante Lisa Hayes del gran cañón de Alaska….el rescate de la cantante Lynn Minmei de las hordas de Khyron…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya dentro del hemiciclo, Longchamps no tardó en encontrarse con Stinson en el lugar de siempre, la oficina privada de un colega

- Bien, bien, Stinson. Ha llegado hasta mi cierta información, que me llena de dudas, y que creo que tú puedes ayudarme a dilucidar esta situación.

- Tú dirás

- El asunto reviste mucha gravedad, de modo que iré al grano: ¿qué hay de cierto en eso de que Hunter no está muerto?

-¡¿Qué?- Stinson tragó saliva, y la respiración se le agitó.

Pensaba que Maistroff solo se había comunicado con él, pero al parecer también lo había hecho con el senador adalid de los derechos zentraedis.

_-¿O tal vez se enteró de otra forma?-_ pensó con recelo

- Vamos, Stinson, estoy esperando.

- Qué absurdo, Longchamps… ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- ¿De verdad piensas que es un absurdo?...pues tengo mis fuentes que dicen lo contrario

-Espías querrás decir

-Llámalo como quieras….pero debo mantenerme informado…máxime si voy a darte mi apoyo para que te deshagas de Gloval…ahora dime la verdad o me perderás como aliado…¿Hunter esta vivo?

-Hmmm…bueno…digamos que es algo…posible

-¡¿Posible?...no me vengas con esas…está vivo o muerto

-Pongámoslo de esta forma…en este momento para nosotros vale más muerto…y por eso vamos a mantenerlo así…al menos por unas horas más

-¿de qué estás hablando?...¡¿cómo es eso de que vamos a mantenerlo muerto?

-Muy fácil,…Hunter está vivo,…pero por el momento nadie tiene por qué enterarse… ¿Me entiendes?

-Pero…y después

-Después daremos el informe de que el coronel Hunter fue rescatado por un grupo comandado por el General Maistroff,…en una acción que bien podría valerle un ascenso extraordinario…así mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro…haremos a Gloval a un lado y posicionaremos estratégicamente a uno de los nuestros ¿ahora si me entiendes?

-Toda una movida política

-Lo mismo que contigo, "defensor de los derechos zentraedi"

-Sabes que hago más por la causa en este bando

-Lo sé, tener a uno de los nuestros en la oposición siempre es conveniente.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡MALDITO MAISTROFF AMBICIOSO, OJALÁ ALGÚN DÍA SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!...-vociferó y sus palabras hicieron eco en la celda, en la cual estaba recluido

-Cálmate Manuel…

-El infierno es donde pertenece….-Manuel volvió su mirada hacia Gwen, sin arrepentirse de lo proferido-…¡¿cómo puedo mantener la calma si está a un paso de salirse con la suya?….

-No ganamos nada exaltándonos…además yo…

-¡¿QUE NO GANAMOS NADA?….- la interrumpió, sin importarle el hablarle rudamente-… ¡Rick está incomunicado!...fue deliberadamente aislado…literalmente puesto bajo arresto por el General Maistroff… solo para que el almirante Gloval tenga todo en contra en su informe al consejo…

-Si, ya lo sé…y así se lo conté al Mayor Sterling antes de que lo obligaran a partir hacia Macross

-Si lo hiciste por qué aun no estoy aquí…

-¡SUFICIENTE! …. ¡No te permito ni a ti…ni a nadie dudar de mi!..

Manuel no supo en qué momento Gwen se había levantado de su asiento, pero ahí estaba…a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos completamente abiertos,…con una mirada furiosa

-¡YO SE LO CONTÉ!...fue difícil hacerlo porque Maistroff tenía resguardado el lugar pero lo hice- exclamó furiosa-…tenía dudas, pero lo convencí…y el prometió hacer todo lo posible... ¡ten en cuenta que Maistroff es un General! y tú no tienes pruebas de lo que dices….él debe actuar con cuidado o acabará haciéndote compañía en este lugar

-Yo…lo siento…-Estrada se calmó de inmediato ante la actitud desafiante de la teniente Burns

-¡TENIENTE ESTRADA A LA PUERTA!...¡TIENE VISITA!- la voz del cabo de guardia retumbó en el lugar

Estrada y Burns se pusieron de pie saludando militarmente, sorprendidos al ver entrar al mayor Sterling seguido de…

-¡General McGill!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decepcionado por el uso de la imagen de Rick, Henry Gloval apagó el televisor, esperaba este tipo de reacción del GTU, no solo el grupo de Stinson estaba en su contra, también lo estaba la opinión pública, pero esa no era excusa para presentar a todos los zentraedi como un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

Gloval aun no tenía muy en claro la actitud que debía tomar en esos momentos. Era obvio que en el momento de informar oficialmente los sucesos acaecidos, el grupo de Stinson pediría que diera un paso al costado y dejara el mando. Pero sobre quien comandaría la FDR, todavía estaba indeciso.

La promoción a almirante del General Maistroff o del General McGill en lugar de su protegida, parecía asegurada. Las recomendaciones seguramente vendrían por parte del Senador Stinson y del resto de su bloque, partidarios de una solución drástica al problema zentraedi.

Era de esperarse que el elegido asumiera mano dura, no solo de los malcontentos, si no también con los que de una forma u otra se encontraban tratando de integrarse a la población civil, y todo esto contaría con el apoyo pleno de la GTU

Su figura ya no tendría mucha influencia en el futuro inmediato, los integrantes del GTU no le merecían confianza, a sus ojos solo eran un puñado de políticos intentando gobernar el mundo a la vez que satisfacían sus ambiciones y ansias de poder

Caminó desde el baño hasta su habitación, donde el uniforme estaba tendido. Mientras se vestía, pensó en Lisa Hayes, y se preguntó como se encontraba en esos momentos, deseo poder estar a su lado para brindarle su apoyo

-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Y con todo esto volvemos a afirmar que los zentraedis…y el almirante Gloval son los culpables de todo"- dijo Miriya apagando la televisión con furia-…malditos políticos…quieren aprovechar esto para perjudicar al almirante y poner a uno de sus títeres en su lugar

-Lo sé- comentó Claudia quien se encontraba con ella ayudándole con su bebé- Yo también estoy preocupada por él….y no solo por su puesto…aunque no lo demostrara apreciaba a Rick como a un hijo…esta deprimido y es capaz de retirarse sin dar lucha

-Me preocupa el futuro de Dana. Se podría pensar que ella es demasiado joven para entender lo que sucede, pero lo hace…yo siento su inquietud….los medios están empeñados en culparnos por todo…donde quiera que vamos noto las miradas de recelo…de desprecio…y ella las siente también

Claudia la miró con consternación

-¡Siento que tengo que hacer algo!- exclamó Miriya con exasperación -…los derechos de mi pueblo están siendo violados…si las cosas siguen así…solo estaremos fortaleciendo la labor de Azonia

-Pero que podrías hacer, Mir

-Soy la primera zentraedi que se unió a un humano…soy la madre de la primera niña mestiza, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Será difícil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar distante el Teniente Estrada completaba su relato a un sorprendido General Marcus McGill

-…desde el primer momento tuve dudas…el cadáver estaba en muy buenas condiciones… ¡estaba demasiado bien alguien que había sido secuestrado por casi un mes!...no era lógico pensar que Azonia tuviera muchas consideraciones para con un enemigo…

-Y si tenías dudas al respecto…¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?- intervino Max molesto

-Lo siento…no quise aventurarme a exponer mis dudas…sin pruebas

-¡¿SABES POR LO QUE PASÉ?...¡¿SABES LO QUE SENTÍ?...-exclamó exaltado-… ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡POR TU CULPA INFORMÉ QUE RICK ESTABA MUERTO!...es que acaso te imaginas lo que sintieron su novia y su hermanita…-le dijo en tono recriminante-… ¡DIABLOS!... ¡SI TENÍAS DUDAS DEBISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO!

-Lo lamento…yo….no tengo excusa

-No es momento de recriminaciones, Sterling….no perdamos el tiempo en eso- comentó secamente el general McGill

-¡Señor!

-Ahora dime, muchacho… ¿alcanzaste a realizar alguna prueba?...¿tienes datos comparativos de su historial médico o algo que apoye lo que dices?…o todo esto se basa solo en tus conjeturas….

Marcus McGill habló con calma, era un militar honesto y le costaba creer que un General de la FDR se prestara a esas maniobras

-…dime…¿cómo puedo confiar en que todo lo que dices es cierto?

-No confíe en mí, señor…confíe en los hechos…la persona que el General Maistroff tiene encerrada, no solo tiene las características físicas del coronel Hunter…además tiene señales de…-se detuvo y buscó las palabras adecuadas

-Vamos…no te detengas…continúa con lo que estabas diciendo- lo animó el viejo militar

-…bueno… en una situación como la que pasó el coronel…era de esperarse que no lo alimentaran debidamente…

Max volvió a sentarse, no quería oír aquello

-…además tiene heridas causadas por los grilletes con los que lo tenían sujeto….y…muestra señales de…-se detuvo notando el efecto que estaba produciendo en Max

-¿Señales de qué, muchacho?- preguntó el general impaciente

-…¡señales de haber sido torturado, señor!

_-¡MALDICIÓN!-_ Max apretó lo puños con fuerza

-….es por eso…..que tengo la plena seguridad de que a quien mató Azonia durante su fuga, fue a un clon del coronel Hunter, General McGill…como igualmente estoy seguro de que Maistroff retiene esta información con la esperanza de perjudicar el informe del almirante Gloval

_-¡Diablos!...-_Max se incorporó apretando los labios y llevando sus manos crispadas a su pelo_-… ¡diablos!... ¡diablos!_

-En cuanto a eso no tiene pruebas, jovencito

-Si…sé que eso será muy difícil de probar…y por eso considero que esa fue la razón para que se animara a hacerlo

Manuel lo observó en silencio, mientras el General Marcus McGill caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de decidir que acción tomar

-.-.-.-.-.-

El ser paciente era algo que sencillamente no se le daba y el que pasara prácticamente un día sin saber nada acerca de los suyos, no hacía más que avivar su creciente intranquilidad

-Cabo de guardia…aun nadie ha preguntado por mí

-No, señor

-¿Está seguro que se comunicaron con la Base de Macross para informarles que estoy internado en este lugar?

-El General ya se hizo cargo de eso, señor

-¡Y por qué nadie viene o me llama!...

A falta de un teléfono en su habitación, había pedido un celular para comunicarse personalmente con los suyos, pero le habían explicado que dichos aparatos podían interferir con los equipos de monitoreo y estaban terminantemente prohibidos en ese sector

-Debería calmarse,…se le subirá más la presión- indicó la enfermera de turno al ingresar al lugar a tiempo que el cabo los dejaba solos

-Dispense…nunca me he sentido cómodo en estos lugares

Rick había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil, lo que lo tenía un poco mareado; pero las heridas estaban cerrando y estaba conectado a una botella de plasma.

-¿todo esto es necesario?- le preguntó a la enfermera

-Sólo cállese la boca y manténgase tranquilo o llamaré de vuelta al cabo, para que se siente en esa linda cabeza-dijo ella dulcemente-…El doctor quiere unas cuantas fotografías de su adorable interior, guapo,…para asegurarse de que no hay hemorragias internas o fracturas.

La enfermera Vásquez le sonrió coquetamente, ella tenía esa forma de ganarse a los hombres, y hasta los pilotos cabezadura hacían lo que ella les decía, por eso era una miembro muy estimada en aquel hospital

Mientras hacía lo suyo, Rick la observaba con interés, además de ser una excelente enfermera, aquella mujer era atractiva y de piernas torneadas, sonrió, se relajó y se inclinó hacia atrás.

-Bueno me calmo y soy todo suyo…-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Él se sentía un poco mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero rechazó una inyección para el dolor, quería mantenerse lúcido.

-Bueno con eso terminamos por hoy, lindo

-Señorita… ¿podría arreglarme la almohada?...necesito dormir un poco, y estoy seguro de que si usted lo hace tendré hermosos sueños…-le dijo Rick con una sonrisa displicente

La enfermera sonrió, no iba a desechar esa oportunidad, se acerco a él, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y acomodó mejor su almohada, casi abrazándolo, mientras se perdía en ojos…esperando alguna reacción de su parte. El piloto no se dejó esperar y deslizó sus manos suavemente por la estrecha cintura

-¿Mejor?- le dijo la mujer con coquetería, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo rozando sus labios con los suyos

-.-.-.-.-..-

Era tarde y la noche era fría, el movimiento de las calles era escaso para una noche de viernes. La comandante Grant se detuvo frente a la casa de la mayor Hayes, tenía la decisión pintada en el rostro, Lisa Hayes necesitaba quien la sacase del abismo de autocompasión y ahí estaba ella dispuesta a hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento…disculpe…-dijo Rick separándose de ella, bruscamente-….perdone por este arranque…los medicamentos…estoy un tanto aturdido- dijo apenado

-No hay cuidado- dijo ella un tanto decepcionada

-Gracias

-Bueno…nos vemos mañana, guapo -le sopló un beso y siguió su camino.

-¡Si, aquí estaré, preciosa!- se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez que la enfermera cerró la puerta tras ella, Rick sacó la mano de entre las sábanas, con el verdadero trofeo de esa escaramuza, el celular de la enfermera

-¡Al diablo con la madurez, con los equipos y con las órdenes de Maistroff!...

Marcó de inmediato el número que se sabía de memoria

_-Solo espero que Lisa nunca se entere de lo que tuve que hacer para poder comunicarme con ella,…apuesto a que me haría tragar este celular_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gloval no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras esperaba en la antesala, el momento de leer su informe ante el consejo supremo de la GTU.

Estaba distante y distraído, recordando al adolescente moreno y desgarbado que había volado para él en el errante SDF-1, quien lo había ayudado a planear la estrategia que se llevó a cabo durante la lluvia de la muerte,... el muchacho que había creído tanto en que esta guerra debía terminar, que estaba ansioso para pelear por eso….al punto de haber ofrendado su vida en ese afán

_-¡Dios…permite que sea el último! _-pensó rabiosamente_- ¡Ellos no deben provocar más muertes!... si estuve equivocado…y las cosas mejorarán sin mi persona al frente…si tengo que dar un paso al costado para que ocupe mi lugar una persona de más valía,….¡ entonces lo haré!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡NO MÁS LÁGRIMAS!…. ¡Lisa Hayes, eres una militar entrenada!…. ¡debes mostrar entereza!...-se dijo a sí misma mirándose al espejo-…¡esta es la vida de un militar…es la que escogiste y la que él escogió!…

Hizo una mueca amarga. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había hecho antes, primero cuando su madre murió, después cuando lo hizo Karl Riber y su padre el almirante Hayes.

Ahora lo hacía con Rick, tratando de convencerse a si misma de lo tonto que era llorar a los muertos,…tratando de engañarse a sí misma.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a timbrar, lo dejó sonar unos momentos, pero seguía sonando con insistencia, así que aclaró su garganta y se secó las lágrimas antes de contestar, miró el identificador y suspiró maldiciendo internamente a aquel desconocido que se atrevía a molestarla en esos momentos

-Habla la Mayor Hayes, pero en este momento no estoy en funciones,…así que por favor,…dedíquese a molestar a alguien más

-Lo siento,…no puedo….-una voz cansada se escucho del otro lado-…si yo no molesto…a mi novia ¿Quién más tendría el valor de hacerlo?

El auricular estuvo a punto de caer de sus temblorosas manos

-Lisa…Lisa… ¿me oyes?

Escuchaba su voz, cansada, temblorosa, pero era su voz,… no podía creerlo….

-¡Diablos!...….creo que la comunicación se cortó….estas chatarras buenas para nada...-continuó con todo el arsenal de tropelías que se le ocurrieron en contra del celular que había conseguido sustraerle a la enfermera

Lisa lo escuchaba, movía sus labios intentando hablar, pero ningún sonido coherente salía… ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormida?,…si lo estaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no despertar jamás

En ese instante Claudia ingresó al lugar,…..ante ella encontró a una Lisa Hayes pálida, con la mirada perdida….aferrada con ambas manos a un aparato telefónico

-Lisa ¡qué te sucede! – preguntó asustada al verla en ese estado

-Es…es…

Claudia prácticamente le arrancó el auricular de las manos

-Habla la comandante Grant ¿con quién hablo?- preguntó con impaciencia

-¡Claudia!...soy yo,…Rick… ¡¿qué diablos pasa allí?

La morena no articuló respuesta, un instante después,…colapsó en el suelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-Capaz que con la suerte que tienen, la llamada se corte por falta de crédito, todas las deseen prestarle otro celular a Rick Hunter, digan YO ;)

-Y si no quieren hacerlo, de todas formas dejen un Review, no saben que contenta me ponen y cuanto me inspiran. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 26**

El día había sido bastante agitado, no por ataques, si no por ser fin de mes y por tanto día de entrega de requerimientos, Mark estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar a su persona favorita.

_-Espero que esta vez si se encuentre en casa_- suspiró mientras revisaba los paquetes de comida para llevar que tenía acomodados en el asiento del lado-…_tres raciones serían demasiado para mí_

Llegó pronto frente a la casa del barrio militar, bajó del auto y extrañado al ver la puerta entreabierta ingresó al lugar, sin percatarse de que sus pasos eran seguidos

_- McGill, entrando como Pedro a su casa…- _sacó las fotos pertinentes_-…eso confirma lo que escuché ayer… ¡joder!...estos militares si que llevan una vida interesante_

Hacía frío y el cielo estaba amenazante, así que se arrellanó en el asiento de su coche buscando calor

_-Un momento más y me voy a casa…sería interesante saber a qué hora sale…o si sale….pero eso no tiene importancia, siempre es bueno dejar eso a la imaginación_…- comentó para sí mismo-… ¡pobre Hunter, donde esté debe estar revolviéndose!...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por la gran…!- se detuvo antes de dejar salir la palabrota exacta que definía su estado de furia-…con lo que tuve que hacer para comunicarme…

Estuvo a punto de tirar el celular al suelo, pero se contuvo

-Cálmate, Hunter…la llamada se cortó….solo es eso…- intentó calmarse a si mismo-…vuelve a marcar

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡CLAUDIA!

Mark se acercó a ayudar a Lisa quien trabajosamente intentaba levantarla del piso, para ponerla en el sofá

-¡¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras intentaba reanimar a la morena, quien poco a poco reaccionaba de la gran impresión

Al no recibir contestación, se detuvo y se volvió para verla con atención, Lisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y estaba temblando, al parecer víctima también de un shock emotivo

-¡Lisa!...

Fue a su lado a auxiliarla, antes de que también cayera víctima de un desmayo, en tal situación ninguno de los presentes le prestó atención al teléfono que también había sido afectado por brusca caída de la comandante Grant

-.-.-.-.

El teniente segundo Víctor Manuel Estrada tartamudeaba una explicación y una disculpa ante el oficial encargado de la prisión militar, el mayor Suazo; la disculpa estaba lejos de ser sincera, pero de algún modo sonaba convincente, además el encargado tenía que tomar en cuenta que el revoltoso tenía a su lado a un General y un Mayor apoyándolo, razón por la cual todos deseaban poner un fin rápido a todo aquello

Pasó a leerle el código y hacerle algunas recomendaciones, que Víctor Manuel tuvo que escuchar tratando de contener su creciente impaciencia

-… solo por esta vez y tratándose de un caso especial, accederé a dejarlo libre, mientras asume su defensa y busca las pruebas que necesita….espero no volver a verlo por aquí,…porque no le valdrá de nada toda su influencia ¡¿me entiende, soldado?

La implicación fue más que clara: Víctor Manuel estaba siendo advertido de que su relación con el Mayor Sterling no sería tomada en cuenta, si el caso no era debidamente aclarado

A un costado, Gwen lo estaba mirando fríamente, asintiendo a todo lo que decía el mayor, pero al mismo tiempo arreglándoselas para dedicarle un guiño sagaz, como diciendo:- _Sólo hazle pensar que estás de acuerdo con él._

-¡Prometo conseguir pruebas!...y no volverá a verme de nuevo por aquí, señor

Max se puso al lado del teniente, no era conveniente la intervención directa del General McGill, al menos no por el momento.

-Bien, si el mayor Sterling está dispuesto a responsabilizarse por usted y mantenerle fuera de problemas,….

Max consintió y la orden de libertad fue firmada en el acto

-.-.-.-.-

-¡DIABLOS!... ¡¿qué es lo que le pasa a este maldito celular?...¡funciona maldita chatarra del demonio!

-Tal vez solo obedece a su dueña, coronel

Enfrascado en una de sus ya proverbiales luchas contra toda tecnología que no sirviera para volar, no había reparado en la presencia de la enfermera

-Gritarle no mejora nada. Es sólo una máquina – le dijo en tono divertido-….además debiste habérmelo pedido….de la forma en que usualmente se piden las cosas, lindo

-Lo siento…- le devolvió el celular resignado-…pero me dijeron que alteraría los monitores

-¿de verdad lo sientes?..-exageró el tono decepcionado

-Eeehhh….si…disculpe…-Hunter avergonzado intentó desviar la conversación a temas menos escabrosos-… me siento cansado… ¡¿está segura de que solo le puso plasma a la botella?

-Ahora que recuerdo,….te vi tan decaído que decidí alegrar la mezcla con un poco de tequila

Hunter abrió los ojos casi desorbitándolos, mientras ella le daba unos golpecitos en la mejilla

-No te preocupes…solo te estoy dando una justificación convincente para cuando tu novia se entere de cómo pides favores, guapetón

Decir que la sangre se le heló en las venas al pensar en la posibilidad de que Lisa se enterara era poco.

-…pe…pe…pero…

La enfermera se divertía horrores con la expresión de Rick

-Ya lo sospechaba, todo eso fue para llamar a tu novia… ¡necesitabas el celular para hablar con ella!… -exclamó regocijada-…si era tan urgente pudimos hacer una excepción, guapo…

-¡¿Entonces?

-Entonces…como ya te castigué bastante…te lo presto…-le devolvió el aparato-…pareces desesperado por hablar con ella –dijo mientras revisaba nuevamente el instrumental-…y no quiero que tu presión se altere más por pequeñeces como esta…pero no se lo cuentes a nadie

-No,…no se lo contaré a nadie…y espero que usted tampoco

-No te preocupes….eso quedará entre tú y yo- le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel preciso momento Vanessa, Kim y Sammie, el trío terrible se encontraban en el puente monitoreando el patrullaje de rutina, el cual no presentaba inconvenientes por lo que se dedicaban más a los chismes de moda, sobre todo al que implicaba a su compañera de trabajo

-…lo peor de todo es que esa banda de babosos sigue con ese estúpido rumor…nadie parece darse cuenta del dolor que ella está sufriendo en estos momentos…- comentó Sammie molesta-…si siguen desprestigiándola…yo misma me encargaré de cerrarles la boca

Kim no pudo resistir una mueca burlona, y añadió

-No olvides invitarnos a la fiesta…. ¡mis uñas también tienen mucho que decir!

Sabían que los rumores con respecto a Mark herirían terriblemente Lisa y que su reputación había sido muy afectada entre la mayoría de la tripulación de la nave, y siendo sus amigas aquello las hacía arder en furia.

Todas pasaban mucho tiempo en el puente y la manera de dirigir, informal e incluso paternal de Gloval, las había convertido en casi una familia y así pensaban defenderse

-No es tiempo de hablar de diversión, chicas…tenemos un importante trabajo que hacer aquí- comentó Vanessa

Kim, todavía echando vapor, la interrumpió:

-¡Actúas como si no me importara en absoluto lo que están diciendo de Lisa!

-Claro que me importa y en cuanto alguien se atreva a repetirlo en mi presencia… -cerró su puño imaginando tener a uno de esos chismosos en medio de él

-No lo creo…últimamente andas portándote tan bien… ¿esperas que te asciendan o qué?

-¡KIM!

-¡OH, NO DISCUTAN!- gritó Sammie, que no podía soportar escuchar a sus amigas nuevamente organizando una pelea sin sentido

-No estoy discutiendo…solo quiero advertirle a Kim que…

Un sonido resonó en el puente

-¿no deberías contestar tu línea, señorita responsabilidad?- dijo Kim cruzando los brazos

Vanessa hizo un mohín de disgusto y contestó la llamada

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-… si se salen con la suya…todos los zentraedi que confiaron en mi…que confiaron en nosotros,…no podrán encontrar un lugar seguro en ningún lugar de nuestro planeta_

Gloval en la soledad de aquella oficina del edificio del consejo pensaba en lo que debía hacer.

Recordó a Exedore, quien tenía una naturaleza leal e imparcial, junto con una compasión que raras veces se encontraba, entre los humanos o extraterrestres. Los dos habían forjado una amistad única construida en intereses compartidos, confianza mutua y nada menos que temor por los eventos que formaron sus historias, raciales e individuales.

Pensó también en Miriya, y en su esposo, quienes habían confiado en él al punto de arriesgarse junto a su niña, en el alocado plan que derrotó a Reno

Rico, Bron, Konda, Karita….la lista se hacía más larga a cada minuto, y eso solo pensando en los zentraedis que para él tenían rostro y nombre

Gloval estaba esperando que la sesión diera inicio, mirando fijamente la ciudad a través de los vidrios de blindex.

El tema del retiro tenía un gran peso en su mente; él quería la libertad ilimitada para volver a pensar en las últimas dos décadas.

Necesitaba examinar sus éxitos y sus fracasos, aunque no fuera más que por justificar las decisiones que afectaron a tantas vidas... a incontables vidas.

Recordó que su posición le permitía cometer más errores que al resto y de hecho los había cometido. Sólo rezaba para que sus últimas decisiones no entraran en la misma categoría.

_-De todas formas un error…no puede cubrirse con otro_

-.-.-.-.-

-General Maistroff….el General Marcus McGill desea entrevistarse con usted- el mensaje dado por su ayudante era corto, pero él adivinó al instante que el motivo de esa visita no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Se irguió con firmeza y trató de mostrarse impasible ante su colega

-General Maistroff

-General McGill,…no esperaba su visita….¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

McGill sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras distraídamente paseaba por la oficina, estudiando a su presa y calculando el momento de lanzar su ataque

-Hummm…¿qué puede hacer por mí?...pues por el momento…no sé….lo primero podría ser el explicarme…¡POR QUÉ EL ALMIRANTE GLOVAL NO FUE INFORMADO ACERCA DEL RESCATE DEL CORONEL HUNTER!

Maistroff sintió que toda su sangre se le iba al rostro, de todos los escenarios posibles, el estar frente a un general de tres estrellas, mirándolo como un microbio bajo el microscopio, pendiente de cualquier reacción, era el que menos había esperado

– Señor, yo creo que…

– Puedo estar equivocado, y…por su propio bien…espero estarlo…-dijo el viejo general fulminándolo con la verde mirada – Sin embargo, el asunto es grave…ahora dígame… ¿DÓNDE TIENE A HUNTER?

-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESTA VEZ SE PASARON!….¡ESTO NO LO PERDONARÉ!

Vanessa colgó el teléfono con furia y se volvió hacia sus amigas con las manos crispadas y sangre en los ojos

-¡¿Qué pasó Vanessa?- preguntaron sus amigas en coro, al ver la expresión depredadora de su compañera

-¡Un idiota llamó a casa de Lisa haciéndose pasar por Rick!

-¡¿QUEEE?

-Lo que oyeron…Claudia acaba de llamarme para pedirme que investigue quien pudo hacerlo

Ni corta, ni perezosa y sin esperar que sus amigas reaccionaran a la noticia, comenzó a teclear furiosamente en su terminal, buscando el origen de la llamada

-….cuando encuentre al responsable….me aseguraré que pase un buen tiempo en un calabozo…-aseveró Vanessa

- mejor en la enfermería…- decretó Kim-… para que pueda meditar acerca del por qué no debe meterse con una de nuestras amigas…

-.-.-.-.-.

Gloval, vestido con su uniforme de gala cargado de medallas, trenzas y cintas de campaña, se puso de pie y miró a los senadores, aclaró su garganta e hizo el intento de comenzar a leer el discurso que tenía preparado

Revolvió distraídamente los papeles ante la creciente impaciencia de los políticos,… al levantar nuevamente sus ojos vio a un reducido grupo de oficiales en uno de los palcos,…brindándole su apoyo en silencio…

En los rostros de esos oficiales, pudo también ver a aquellos otros que no estaban presentes…aquellos que confiaban en él y a quienes no podía fallarles…recordar eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

Sonrió crípticamente y abandonó en la mesa aquellas hojas que le habían valido horas de sueño y disgusto en su preparación, únicamente las personas que realmente conocían al almirante sabían lo que eso significaba.

El mayor Harold Estrada que se encontraba entre los oficiales, al ver la actitud del almirante y conociéndolo un poco mejor que el resto, lo entendió

_-planea hacer algo…_

-Bien -dijo Gloval- antes de empezar, quiero decirles que entiendo perfectamente la verdadera razón por la cual fui "invitado" a realizar un informe acerca de las últimas acciones realizadas

- Quiero recordarle que la Carta Constitutiva faculta al consejo a requerir informes de las autoridades militares, cuando así lo estime conveniente, almirante Gloval– le replicó el senador Bonnes que oficiaba como presidente de la comisión de defensa

-¡Y yo quiero recordarles la importancia del momento histórico que vivimos!- exclamó dirigiendo una mirada resuelta al perplejo auditorio-…Como todos ustedes saben, la zentraedi es una cultura que la mayoría de nosotros hemos llegado a temer y a odiar….- su mano se transformó en un puño-… ¡SON LOS ZENTRAEDIS QUIENES HAN CAUSADO LESIONES, DESTRUCCIÓN Y SUFRIMIENTO INTERMINABLE!

- ¿_qué pasa con Gloval?... ¿quiere aliarse al grupo de Stinson? -_pensó Harold Estrada

Stinson cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en su asiento, escuchando satisfecho.

_-El viejo ya dio su brazo a torcer….pero no le servirá de nada…él se va porque se va_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡VÁYASE AL DIABLO!… ¡IDIOTA!

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue que le cortaban

-¡Meltrán desquiciada!...-se volvió hacia la enfermera que pacientemente esperaba que pudiera comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos-… ¡no puedo creerlo!... ¡esa loca se atrevió a colgarme!...

Cansado de insistir llamando a Lisa, había optado por llamar a casa de Max, recibiendo la inusual respuesta

-¡¿que todos se han vuelto locos?

-Parece que no eres tan popular como pensabas

-No….no puede ser…algo esta pasando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡BINGO!

-¡¿lo encontraste?- preguntó Sammie emocionada

-Si…la llamada provino de un celular registrado a nombre de Laura Vásquez, una enfermera del hospital militar de ciudad Granito…

-¡que conveniente!... ella o quien haya sido tendrá quien se ocupe de sus heridas…-sentenció Kim

-Pero,…no te parece raro, que la llamada haya provenido del sector donde esta el hospital – comentó Sammie señalando el monitor

-Raro o no…voy a llamarla…y tendrá mucho que explicar

-eso júralo – completó Kim

Vanessa digitó el número y activó el altavoz para que las tres pudieran oírlo

-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, tienes que descansar, lindo….ya podrás volver a intentarlo mañana

-Si,…lo intentaré nuevamente mañana…gracias

La enfermera se dispuso a retirarse, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar

-Si…si con ella habla…¿qué?...oiga…no…¡¿qué les pasa?...pero…

Laura estuvo tentada a colgar ante la andanada de tropelías que oía, pero se contuvo y entendiendo lo que pasaba

-Es para ti Hunter…tus novias te buscan vivo o muerto

_-¿mis… novias?_

Hunter tomó el teléfono sin entender a qué se refería

-Si, diga…-escuchó con paciencia por unos segundos,…los pocos que pudo aguantar

-¡KIM, SAMMIE, VANESSA…TRÍO TERRIBLE!... ¡¿es ese el respeto que le deben a su oficial superior?...¡en cuanto me levante de aquí…juro que voy a…!

-¡AAAAHHHH!

Solo alcanzó a oír ese grito…seguido de una serie de sonidos que identificó como el de una veloz huída

_-Dios…creo que esta vez si las asusté_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y ahora que estás libre, junior… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó Gwen al teniente recientemente liberado

-Lo primero será llamar a mi padre

-Buen chico,… repórtate con papi, que debe estar preocupado- comentó mientras golpeaba juguetonamente su espalda

-…tengo entendido que iba a acompañar a Gloval en Monumento- dijo el teniente Estrada ignorando la intención de la frase

-.-.-.-

Gloval había hecho un recuento de los daños inferidos a la raza humana por los zentraedi, el ataque al SDF-1, la lluvia de la muerte, la furia despiadada de Khyron y últimamente de Azonia

-Todos nosotros hemos perdido seres queridos por su acción y es difícil no albergar resentimiento…y a veces nos preguntamos ¿Cuánto más vamos a aguantar?...cuando llegaremos al límite y nos aliaremos a aquellos que proponen "la solución final" para el problema zentraedi...

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, aumentando la expectación de la sala…

-¡LA RESPUESTA ES NUNCA!…

_-¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?-_Stinson y Longchamps no entendían lo que pasaba

-…tal vez crean que hemos llegado al punto cero…-los miró directamente, desafiante-…en realidad muchos creen eso….y creen saberlo todo….creen que tienen en sus manos la solución de los problemas del mundo….pero no se dan cuenta, que ahí está el núcleo del problema,… ¡no saben nada!

Esa declaración arrancó murmullos y cuchicheos en el auditorio

-… ¡NO PODEMOS CONDENAR A LOS INDIVIDUOS DE ESA SOCIEDAD POR LA LOCURA DE SUS LÍDERES!...-exclamó convencido-…desde los primeros desertores zentraedis a bordo de la SDF-1, que se redujeron a tamaño humano e hicieron una petición para vivir en nuestra sociedad…yo he sido partidario de que no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos coexistir en paz -dijo Gloval-… ¡Y NADA HARÁ QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN!...

Los demás senadores reunidos escuchaban en un silencio aturdido, unos pocos con esperanza, la esperanza que siempre había transmitido la figura del militar, otros con antagonismo creciente.

-¡¿QUÉ MÁS PODRÍA ESPERARSE DE UN AMANTE DE LA GUERRA?...¡USTED ADMIRA A ESA RAZA!... ¡TIENE A UN CONSEJERO Y VARIOS OFICIALES DESERTORES!...- lo acusó Stinsón-…CON ALGUIEN COMO USTED AL FRENTE DE LA FDR NUNCA CONSEGUIREMOS LA PAZ

-La verdadera paz, no solo es la ausencia de conflicto… ¡ES EL IMPERIO DE LA JUSTICIA!...

-Almirante Gloval, nosotros hemos venido a escuchar su informe,…no a escuchar un discurso filosófico

-A lo que ha venido usted y su grupo es a pedir mi renuncia,….¡no les interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tenga que decir, en mi defensa y en defensa de la FDR!

-¡Y tendrá que presentarla, almirante!... ¡TODOS ESTAMOS HARTOS DE SU INCAPACIDAD AL TRATAR EL PROBLEMA ZENTRAEDI!

-…¡ESTA ES UNA SESIÓN DEL CONSEJO!...¡NO UN ALTERCADO EN LA PLAZA DE MONUMENTO!…¡Una palabra más,….y suspenderé la sesión!... -Bonnes lanzó una advertencia que fue completamente desoída

El senador líder del bloque conservador, no esperaba que Gloval lo enfrentara directamente, y eso sumado a que el tiempo iba en su contra, lo hacía perder los estribos

– ¡BASTA DE POSES! – Bramó desde su asiento-… ¡Gloval, todos sabemos que su actitud tibia frente a los zentraedis ha manchado el prestigio de las fuerzas! Y toda esa bravata solo es para distraernos

-¡SUFICIENTE!...¡hasta que el senador Stinson recuerde su posición y brinde el respeto que se merece esta sala y todas las autoridades presentes!...¡esta sesión entra en cuarto intermedio!

La orden de Jeffrey Bonnes heló la sangre de Stinson

-¡Presidente!... ¡no puede hacernos esto!

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, senador…y lo estoy haciendo…-declaró Bonnes, mientras se ponía de pie ante los murmullos de desaprobación del bloque opositor-…es mi deber recordarles que esta es una sesión reservada y nadie puede abandonar el edificio, ni hacer declaraciones a la prensa por ningún medio…-aclaró mientras tomaba la documentación que tenía en su mesa

-¡Presidente!- Stinson intentó detener la acción

-¡ESTA SESIÓN VOLVERÁ A INSTALARSE DENTRO DE UNA HORA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESTO NO TIENE PRESENTACIÓN!, ¡ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE FALTABA!,…que "esa" se sintiera mal y te llamara a ti…-Jenny protestaba mientras Axel terminaba su taza de café a la vez que apresuradamente buscaba las llaves de su coche-… ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ IR!

-Jennifer Guadalupe Méndez García…-Axel la llamó por su nombre completo, como lo hacía cada vez que discutían-….¿dónde escondiste mis llaves?

-¡Necesito el coche para ir al ensayo!

-¡BASTA!… ¿no te importa que algo le haya pasado?… ¡Minmei es nuestra amiga!

-¡¿Amiga?...perdóname pero yo preferiría tener por amiga a una lombriz de agua puerca

-No la juzgues tan mal…los problemas que tuvimos con ella, fueron en gran parte por culpa de Kyle…

-¡Qué más podía esperar de ti!...solo eres otro bobo admirador de la Señorita Macross.

-¡Y dale otra vez con eso!... ¡ella no significada nada para mí!... ¡al menos no en ese aspecto!

-¿Ah, si?...no te creo….¡eres un traidor!

Axel Bailey dejó escapar un suspiro, Jenny no iba a ponérselo fácil

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que no es así?

-¡No la vayas a ver!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Qué se busque a otro que la consuele!...¡tú no irás!

-Estaba muy abatida cuando llamó y me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con ella, Jenny

La pelirroja se apartó de su lado

-Cada vez que ella tiene algún problema, busca "el apoyo de un amigo incondicional"….¡no me digas que piensas ser el sustituto de Rick!

-¡YO NO SOY RICK! -entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

-Entonces, por qué corres en cuanto te llama.

-No, voy a discutir más contigo…no tengo tiempo para eso…-decidido fue hacia el cuarto de ella pese a sus protestas

Ya dentro fue directamente hacia su escondite favorito, el bolsillo delantero del oso de peluche gigante que adornaba su cama. No se equivocó, su llavero se encontraba en ese lugar, cumplido su objetivo volvió a la sala, donde ella lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados

-Así que no te importa mi opinión,… ¡ni que tengamos ensayo!…de todas formas iras

-Estaré de vuelta a tiempo para el ensayo

Jenny le dio la espalda, resentida. El rubio tomó su chaqueta, la puso sobre su hombro y salió del lugar, cruzándose en el pasillo con el resto de la banda, los que por ser vecinos, habían escuchado claramente la discusión que se desarrollaba en su departamento

-¡ANDA,…CORRE A CONSOLARLA… NO ME IMPORTA!...-le gritó Jenny desde la puerta, sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de él, que esperaba el elevador con un gesto de fastidio-… ¡tenemos mucho que ensayar!…a nosotros, si nos importa nuestra carrera

El ascensor llegó e ingresó a él sin dar vuelta el rostro

-¡Idiota!- murmuró entre dientes al ver la puertas cerrarse

-¡Cálmate, Jenny!…-Fabrizio acudió a su lado buscando calmarla

-No te pongas así, Jenny…. - comentó Jack- …ya verás como esta de vuelta a tiempo para el ensayo

-¡No lo quiero cerca de Minmei!…¡no confío en ella!

-¿No confías?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Jenny?-inquirió Fabrizio asombrado y molesto de verla actuar de esa forma

-Eh…yo… digo que…

Por un momento Jenny se sintió descolocada ante las miradas inquisitivas, sobre todo la del moreno que a ojos de todos, era prácticamente su novio

-…tal vez le pida que volvamos a acompañarla y no quiero eso…¡ninguno de nosotros lo quiere!...¡¿o qué dicen muchachos?

-Eso no pasará…. él no nos haría eso...-aseveró Ron-… ¡y tú más que nadie debería confiar en él!... ¡tú eres su hermana!

_- si… claro…él es su "hermano"-_ pensó Fabrizio,

No sabía que le perturbaba más. Que Jenny se hubiera justificado perfectamente o el gesto que hizo cuando Ron le recordó la forma en que todos se referían a ellos

-.-.-.-.-

Max Sterling irrumpió en el ala este, la más alejada del hospital militar, en forma violenta, seguido por Gwen y Víctor Manuel

Caminó a grandes zancadas, cruzando el pasillo

-¡Cálmate Max…recuerda que estamos en un hospital! – Manuel intentó que guardara compostura

- ¡No me importa!

El rostro de Max estaba contraído por la ira, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Subió las escaleras en una exhalación, realmente estaba enojado.

La enfermera en jefe, muy preocupada salió a su encuentro, preguntándole qué le pasaba.

-¡Enfermera!…¡¿dónde tienen internado al coronel Hunter? – inquirió sin detenerse, decidido a entrar a todos los cuartos si era necesario

Las demás enfermeras se congregaron en torno suyo, con el desconcierto pintado en los rostros

-Está en la habitación 306 – respondió la enfermera-…pero este no es horario de visitas…así que…

Max no terminó de oír lo que le decía y siguió rápidamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al cuarto indicado, mientras sus acompañantes se quedaban a calmar los ánimos del personal

En la puerta, el cabo de guardia al ver venir a un oficial con las insignias de mayor se puso firme

-¡Señor! –saludó militarmente

-¿Es aquí donde tienen al coronel Hunter?

-Si, señor….pero el general Maistroff ha ordenado que…

-¡Al diablo con Maistroff!-Refunfuñando entre dientes, con paso firme y los puños apretados, entró al lugar, dispuesto a disipar toda duda que aun pudiese existir con respecto a la supervivencia de su hermano

Ya dentro encontró a una enfermera, cubriéndolo suavemente con una sábana

-¡RICK!

La enfermera se volvió hacia él asustada por su intromisión

-Mayor,…usted no tiene autorización para visitar al enfermo- el cabo de guardia ingresó al lugar, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes que le habían sido dadas

-¡¿Cómo está? –preguntó ignorando por completo al cabo, se acercándose lentamente,…con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Usted debe ser uno de sus amigos…no se preocupe, esta estable y en franca recuperación…tanto que acabo de inyectarle un sedante para que se esté quieto

-.-.-.-.

El bloque opositor se había congregado en el pasillo que daba hacia la oficina donde el almirante esperaba ser nuevamente convocado

Harold Estrada pasó entre ellos, se trataba de una docena de individuos, pero su actitud de desafío los inquietó y se abrieron a su paso

-Lo siento, pero este es un sector reservado, mayor Estrada…no puede importunar al almirante, Gloval – Solo Stinson se interpuso en su camino

El mayor Estrada tuvo que reconocer la estupidez de aquel sujeto al enfrentársele, él no era particularmente alto o de buena complexión, y con sus sienes prematuramente encanecidas y la mirada de apariencia paternal, solía engañar a muchas personas….pero el puesto en la PMG se lo había ganado, enfrentando a enemigos internos y externos cara a cara y aquella no sería la excepción

-Así, que quiere que me vaya,…lo siento pero no en este momento no puedo hacerlo, Stinson…tengo algo importante que tratar con el almirante Gloval- el mayor Estrada intentó continuar su camino

-¿Se negará al pedido de un senador del GTU, mayor Estrada?

Estrada giró hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada, por un momento Milburn y Longchamps pensaron que el mayor haría pedazos a su amigo, pero en cambio, todos lo escucharon soltar una carcajada

-No hay nada gracioso respecto a esta situación, mayor Estrada- Stinson replicó con enfado-…Estoy hablando en serio….¡usted no tiene la autorización para estar presente en este lugar!...¡retírese antes de que lo mande a sacar con los guardias!

-¡Mándeme a sacar!...y con toda la guardia del Consejo, si lo desea… me encantará informar a todos…lo que acabo de enterarme acerca de su gran amigo el general Maistroff

Stinson se sobresaltó al escuchar esto,…tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Estrada se plantó delante suyo

-¿Aun quiere que me vaya?

-Yo…

-¿Nos estamos entendiendo?...¡Estupendo!... ahora que les parece si ustedes se portan como buenos senadores y se van a sentar cómodamente a sus curules y…¡se relajan!….hagan como que legislan para el planeta entero…y no solo para ustedes…yo conversaré con el almirante….luego él podrá dar su informe y ustedes podrán fingir enterarse de todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡El pelear contra los zentraedi sólo agrava la situación!

Kyle hacia un furibundo discurso en las afueras del hemiciclo

-¡TODO LO QUE QUEREMOS ES UNA VIDA PACÍFICA!... ¿Qué diferencia hace quién esté a la cabeza…algún corrupto títere del Concilio o el almirante que presumía de hombre de paz y solo nos llevó a la destrucción?... ¡NO HAY DIFERENCIA…PORQUE NO HAY TAL COSA COMO UN MILITAR QUE BUSQUE LA PAZ!

Sus palabras poco a poco alborotaban los ánimos del grupo de pacifistas, que a duras penas era contenido por la guardia del recinto

-.-.-.-

-¡MINMEI!...¡despierta!

Ella creyó reconocer la voz que resonaba en su cabeza, suspiró y pasó la mano por su fino pelo negro. Había algo en el tono del hombre, algo ofuscado y al mismo tiempo compasivo,…recordaba vagamente haberlo llamado,…antes de quedar dormida producto del alcohol que había ingerido

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, reconociendo el lugar, estaba en el departamento de Kyle

-Yo… ¿Axel?…

Él le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes, Minmei,…ya estoy aquí

Perdió el sentido de las cosas durante algún tiempo, pero en un punto dado notó con cansancio que él estaba empujando los zapatos en sus pies desnudos.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?

-Creo que se fue a un mitin en ciudad Monumento…dejó una nota en el refrigerador…-explicó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse-… ¡No debió dejarte! …no en este momento

-¿Adonde vas a llevarme?

-A casa de tus tíos….no puedes estar sola…

Caminó apoyada en él, Axel conocedor del interés que siempre ponía la prensa sobre los pasos del canario de Macross decidió usar la puerta trasera, donde tenía estacionado su auto.

En el camino Minmei seguía llorando y quejándose con voz lastimera

-Deja de sentir lástima de ti misma -dijo con fastidio- Eso no le hace bien a nadie.

-Yo... yo quería a Rick -dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas - ¡YO LO QUERÍA!

-Si tú lo dices- le contestó con escepticismo mientras la acomodaba en su compacto, mirando a todos lados esperando haber podido eludir a cualquier miembro de la prensa

-… solo sé que si sigues actuando de esta forma, no tardarás en reunirte con él… ¡¿cuándo madurarás?...- Se sentó a su lado y puso el vehículo en marcha -… ¡Sostente!...y no se te ocurra ensuciar mi coche…porque si lo haces, tendrás que limpiarlo TÚ misma

-¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-No me gusta ver sufrir a los demás y no hacer nada al respecto, Minmei…ni siquiera a ti

-Eso no es cierto…-le dijo juguetonamente-…yo sé por qué viniste

Antes que pudiera evitarlo, sintió los labios de la cantante presionados contra los suyos. Su aliento a ron era perceptible.

-¡Estate quieta!…estas ebria y no sabes lo que haces

Axel la alejó de sí bruscamente, ella no era dueña de sus actos, estaba borracha, herida por la muerte de Rick, y solo estaba utilizándolo para calmar su ansiedad,…quizás otro hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad, pero no él.

Axel no era del tipo de hombre que se aprovechaba de una mujer en ese estado.

-…_quizás fue por eso que me llamó_

Minmei acostumbrada por su primo a ser tratada con brusquedad, solo suspiró y se recostó sobre su pecho. Él la dejó hacerlo, pensando que posiblemente tendría sueño.

No se equivocaba, ella se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos

-.-.-.-.

Quizás un dirigente más responsable hubiera podido ver las primeras señales de lo que se avecinaba

Hubiera visto el peligro de desborde, en las miradas y gritos cargados de furia que los pacifistas

Hubiera intuido lo que pasaría al ver el pertrecho y el gesto de decisión de los guardias que custodiaban al consejo…pero eso era pedir demasiado a un personaje como Kyle, que estaba encerrado en su postura antimilitarista

-¡El pueblo no debe pensar ni por un segundo, que nos encontramos aquí para defender a uno de esos asesinos sedientos de sangre, que se escudan tras el uniforme para no ser castigados por sus crímenes!... ¡nosotros estamos aquí para darles un mensaje: no toleraremos más esta destrucción sin sentido!...¡ALTO!..¡ALTO A LA MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIÓN!...¡BASTA!

Uno de los más jóvenes lanzó una piedra hacia los guardias, que inmediatamente respondieron con gas lacrimógeno…y el enfrentamiento comenzó…en pocos minutos todo era confusión… el humo y el gas dificultando la visión…gente corriendo en todas direcciones presas del pánico…

Una vez más uno de los líderes pacifistas más recalcitrantes, conseguía cosechar tempestades

-.-.-.-.-

Seloy Deparra dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, el paisaje nocturno de ese inhóspito desierto ya la tenía harta

-Todavía tenemos un largo viaje por delante- comentó Marla Stenik que estaba al volante del viejo vehículo

-¿Qué tan largo?- preguntó Seloy.

-El Zeetown de Macross, aun está lejos, al menos un par de días

La meltrán golpeó el tablero con impaciencia

-El tiempo pasará volando,…

-¿Crees que podamos pasar los controles?

-Por supuesto… ¿no nos ves?…estamos cansadas y cubiertas de polvo… somos dos típicas desplazadas, buscando seguridad y trabajo… ¿crees que damos la apariencia de guerreras?

Nuevamente se dedicó a observar el paisaje

-Prefiero el Desierto Marciano o el paisaje de Fantoma…-comentó-¿crees que ella aun nos apoye?

-Ella es una quadrono fiel,… ¡ya verás!

-Espero que si,….su ayuda será fundamental para cumplir con las tareas que nos encomendó Azonia.

-No te preocupes por eso….todo saldrá bien…ahora prende la radio, tenemos que enterarnos como marchan las cosas en Macross.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A muchos kilómetros de la civilización la líder de los malcontentos, ahogaba sus penas, con la única compañía de una botella de cerveza garudana y la imagen de archivo de un zentraedi de pelo gris azulado

-Cuando te perdí….pensé en morir…-se dirigía a la imagen congelada en la pantalla-…pero eso hubiera sido un desperdicio…así que tuve que buscar una razón para vivir…y la encontré: la venganza….

Se puso de pie exaltada por sus propias palabras

-Hunter,…el microniano que te arrebató de mi lado…piensa que huyo de nuestra venganza….es un tonto…¡nunca podrá hacerlo!- expresó convencida, dirigiéndose a la imagen del traicionero-…puedo imaginar la sangre de ese microniano cubriendo tus manos,…ver su rostro agonizando,…ver como su vida va desapareciendo poco a poco sin que nada pueda impedirlo….¡si!…esa visión me gusta, …y sé que a ti también te gustará hacerlo…se sentirá casi,…casi como lo que se siente el vencer una batalla

Bebió un poco para calmar su creciente ansiedad

- … ¡tú volverás a la vida de nuevo!,…es ese el único objeto de mi existencia…volverás a la vida… ¡y juntos vamos a vengarnos!...-golpeó con furia la mesa donde descansaba su botella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuestión de minutos, aquello se había convertido en un verdadero caos, los manifestantes corrían en todas direcciones, atropellándose entre ellos en su afán por escapar, profiriendo insultos y gritos desesperados

Algunos se fueron a las manos contra la guardia del consejo, quienes se defendían con gases, en espera de la llegada de refuerzos... la situación se volvía más caótica a cada segundo que pasaba

_-.-.-.-.-_

Lisa escuchaba la explicación de Max, pero aun le parecía imposible

-Él está…está…-se volvió hacia Mark y Claudia que escuchaban con expectación-… ¡ÉSTA VIVO!...¡RICK ESTA VIVO!

Mark quedó estático ante la noticia y Claudia ante la aparente incapacidad de Lisa de pedir informes exactos, se acercó a ella arrebatándole el teléfono, deseosa de confirmar la información

-¡Max, es eso cierto!...¿estás seguro?...

Lisa seguía el intercambio de palabras con una mano aferrada a la de Mark, la agonía sufrida los días pasados había sido casi insoportable y su mente le decía que debía tomar las cosas con calma, pero no podía evitar que las esperanzas renacieran en ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-A__quí Leana Donovan, Noticias MBS….en este momento nos encontramos transmitiendo desde las cercanías del Consejo,….como pueden ver- las cámaras enfocaron los alrededores-… la guardia Civil y miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida han bloqueando el acceso ante los violentos enfrentamientos que aún se suceden entre grupos pacifistas y el personal de seguridad que resguardaba los salones del Consejo_

_-Tenemos la información de que nuevos grupos están reuniéndose en los alrededores, para continuar con los enfrentamientos – informó Roger Carson desde la central-…qué puedes decirnos al respecto, Leana_

_-Es posible Roger...pero lo que si puedo afirmar es que en este momento la sesión se encuentra en un cuarto intermedio…y con todo esto, no creo que vuelva a reinstalarse_

.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa comenzó a correr, el cielo estaba nublado y había empezado a caer una suave llovizna... pero eso no le importaba, como tampoco le había importado las protestas de Mark y Claudia….es más la caricia del agua le confirmaba que no estaba viviendo un sueño.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa militar. Golpeó la puerta y cuando le abrieron, pasó por alto la presencia de Jessica,…prácticamente la hizo a un lado, sin detenerse a explicar nada, y todavía corriendo se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Megan, abrió la puerta y se contuvo intentando recuperar el aire

Megan despertó, notó que aun no era de día... miró hacia la puerta…, al reconocerla se incorporó y le sonrió tristemente, Lisa se acercó lentamente dejando que las lágrimas de alegría finalmente salieran... no le importaba que Jessica estuviese exigiendo una explicación para su intempestiva intrusión... no la escuchaba….toda su atención estaba centrada en la pequeña niña que la miraba desconcertada

-¿Qué….qué es lo que pasa, Lisa?

-Algo maravilloso, Megan…-se sentó en la cama, a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos-…La pesadilla terminó….todo fue un error…-le dijo mirándola a los azules ojos, copia fiel de los de hermano-…Rick me llamó…¡está vivo!…¡está en ciudad Granito!

-¡Ricky!...¿Ricky está vivo Lisa?

-¡Siiii!,…tanto que cuando quise hablar con él no pude,…porque lo sedaron por armar un berrinche…- comentó con una sonora risa, que cumplió con su cometido, tranquilizar a la niña

Jessica salió con paso lento e inseguro, en dirección de la cocina a buscar agua, pensando que todo aquello era un sueño... uno que se transformaría en pesadilla, cuando despertara a la dura realidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí... tratando de ordenar sus ideas…llorando…

Regresó nuevamente al cuarto de Megan y las vio juntas, comentando la llamada de Rick y la reacción de Claudia

-La Mark y Claudia fueron a la Base a alistar todo…partiré esta misma noche a Granito- dijo en tono optimista

-Quiero ir contigo, Lisa- pidió la pequeña

-Lo siento, no puedo llevarte conmigo…pero te prometo que voy a traerlo lo más pronto posible

Para Jessie todo lo que escuchaba era increíble….Rick estaba vivo…

_-La llamaste a ella…no a mi… _- pensó lastimándose a si misma_-…. ¿no significo nada para ti?- _las lágrimas nuevamente salieron de sus ojos_-… ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme?_

-.-.-.-.-..-

Stinson esperó hasta que la sala del consejo, comenzara a desalojarse para reunirse, con Milburn y Longchamps.

-¡No debimos dejar que la sesión se suspendiera! – le recriminó Milburn-…el edificio tiene resguardo militar…¡Bonnes se espantó por nada!

-¡No había otra salida!…además no era conveniente para nosotros, que Gloval siguiera hablando…debe estar alterado y en esas condiciones no sé de lo que podría habernos acusado

-No entiendo, Stinson

-Te lo pondré fácil, Milburn….¡Maistroff nos fallo!

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó inquieto Longchamps

-Estoy seguro de que descubrieron su movida

-¡Maldición!...¿pero cómo pasó?

-Eso no importa…ese idiota hizo las cosas a las patadas y todo se echó a perder

-Y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?

Ambos miraron hacia Stinson, esperando saber el siguiente paso a tomar

-Lo de costumbre, seguir la corriente… y esperar…hasta que llegue nuevamente el momento adecuado

-¿Y que haremos con Maistroff?...tal vez nos pida ayuda

-¿ayuda?...y por qué la pediría…ninguno de nosotros ha cruzado más de un saludo con él…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas haciendo que despertara lentamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó con inquietud, aun sin creer del todo el estar ahí, frente a su amigo

-¡¿TÚ? …¡hasta que alguien se dignó en venir a visitarme!...¿qué fue lo que les pasó a todos ayer?…¡ninguno quiso hablar conmigo!

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le repitió Max, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta.

-Mejor- respondió, preguntándose el por qué de la expresión admirada de su amigo-…por eso este día no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer en esta cama

Intentó incorporarse ante la mirada sorprendida del peliazul

-¡No te muevas!…¡estuviste muy grave!,…¡debes cuidarte!- Max acudió a su lado intentando impedir que realizara movimientos violentos

-¡NO ME FASTIDIES!… -lo apartó con brusquedad-… ¡te dije que ya me siento mejor!...-exclamó molesto por el evidente nerviosismo de Max

Se aproximó a la ventana y se quedó quieto, con la mano sobre la cortina. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, entornando los párpados y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos,…había algo en la expresión de su amigo que le indicaba que tenía ciertas cosas que debían ser tratadas.

-Vamos…dime de una vez… ¡¿qué es lo que pasa?

Max carraspeó y comenzó a explicarle en pocas palabras lo que le estaba ocurriendo, procurando suavizar las cosas, en el afán de no alterarlo demasiado, pero con cada palabra que decía, Rick sentía una mezcla de furia y dolor que crecía más y más…

Concluida la explicación, sin un gesto, como si se de repente hubiese perdido el aire, dio la vuelta y fue hacia puerta

Max intentó desesperadamente detenerlo

-¡Rick, detente!...¡¿qué es lo que haces?

-¡Suéltame!... ¡maldito Maistroff!... ¡no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya!- dijo con los ojos rojos de rabia, apretando el brazo de Max con fuerza –…por su culpa todos pensaron que estaba muerto...y no voy a permitir que esto se quede así…¡Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUE SEA UN GENERAL…VOY A MATARLO!

- Así tenga que golpearte….¡TÚ NO SALES DE AQUÍ!...

Alertados por los gritos, los tenientes Estrada y Burns ingresaron al lugar

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- dijo Rick al verlos también dispuestos a impedir su salida- ¡RETÍRENSE!...¡Ustedes no son nadie para impedirme salir!...no tienen la autoridad para hacerlo, soy su superior y si quiero salir de aquí…¡LO HARÉ!- dijo desafiándolos

-no te lo voy a permitir- dijo Max tomándolo del brazo-…todavía estás débil….¡por Dios! si aún continúas con el suero conectado a tu brazo…¡solo conseguirás ponerte peor!...

-Tengo que volver a Macross….tengo que ver a Lisa…tengo que…

-Lo siento…-Manuel había aprovechado la confusión para inyectarle un sedante en la vía del suero-…pero no estás en posibilidades

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Rick lo miro profundamente a los ojos y finalmente se dejó caer en brazos de Max

-.-.-.-.-.-

El mayor Estrada estaba a su lado, pero el almirante Henry Gloval guardó silencio mientras la limusina cruzaba velozmente las calles de Monumento

El informe que aun tenía pendiente ante el consejo…el rescate de Hunter, la traición de Zand…las acciones de Maistroff, y el castigo que le impondría…todo formaba una maraña en su mente.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al edificio y se apearon al instante

_-…hay muchos pendientes…pero lo primero es lo primero…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

El instituto de investigaciones forenses era una colmena en actividad donde cada médico, científico y especialista estaba dispuesto a trabajar doce, dieciocho hasta veinticuatro horas al día,…la certeza de que Azonia tenía ya la posibilidad de clonar no solo a Khyron, sino también el reproducir sus tropas, tenía a todos en emergencia

Gloval fue ignorado cuando entró, según su propia orden, ya que no deseaba romper la concentración de nadie, ni siquiera por un momento.

-¿Qué piensa doctor Lang?

Por costumbre Lang le hizo una breve venia a Gloval.

-Haciendo a un lado las implicaciones éticas y…tácticas…lo que Zand logró es maravilloso

Estrada frunció el ceño evidentemente

-Trabaja para el enemigo,…lo sé,…pero eso no quita que lo que logró es admirable…-intentó aclarar Lang

Gloval leía el informe, mientras eran guiados por el laboratorio

_-"El análisis del ADN de las muestras de sangre y tejido tomadas prueba la correspondencia inequívoca con los perfiles del ADN archivados del coronel RICHARD HUNTER __ID 37847__ (véase documentos del apéndice). Se sugiere que se extrajo tejido de Hunter y se empleó como patrón para la creación humanoide que actualmente se encuentra en el instituto de investigaciones forenses. Todavía queda por determinar el uso futuro del patrón. _

_Sugerencia: retener todo conocimiento de la clonación Hunter"_

_-¿Cuál será su siguiente paso?_

-.-.-.-.-

Tendido en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, negándose a dormir pese al tranquilizante que le habían inyectado,…esperaba lo que sus amigos le habían prometido…esperaba por ella…

Unos suaves pasos lo alertaron, se volvió y allí la vio…quieta junto a la puerta, mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Con exasperante lentitud, sin articular palabra, se acercó a él,…su respiración estaba agitada, y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente

Al verlo más de cerca una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Su piel morena estaba pálida, había bajado algunos kilos y tenía vendas en los brazos

-¡DIOS!

-No,…pero,… puedes llamarme como quieras…-dijo sonriendo levemente, intentando bromear para tranquilizarla

Aún sentía el efecto de la anemia y del sedante, pero a pesar de todo intentaba sonreírle, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de amor y de ternura

Lisa se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su cara, dejando sus dedos descender lentamente por su rostro, memorizando sus rasgos, provocando que la piel del piloto se erizara al contacto de sus suaves dedos

Rick subió su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Lisa, acariciándola con ternura, mientras una lágrima furtiva resbalaba por su rostro. Por un momento el mundo pareció desaparecer y el tiempo se detuvo, Rick la atrajo hacia sí, los labios sedosos cayeron sobre los suyos, haciendo hervir su sangre

-Te extrañé tanto, Lisa…-Susurró muy suavemente, mientras intentaba estrecharla más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a escapar de sus brazos, devorándola con urgencia y pasión, finalmente tenía a su lado a la mujer a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo

Ella se aferró a él, quería sentirlo vivo, mantenerlo junto a ella para siempre... olvidar por completo el sufrimiento pasado…

-¡AHH!…-sin querer un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios

-¡Rick ¿te lastimé? … perdóname…no era mi intención- Lisa se estremeció y pareció estar a punto de romper en llanto

-No te preocupes, Lisa… -la retuvo, poniendo suavemente su cabeza en su hombro, tratando de serenarla- … duele,…pero no tanto como me dolió no tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, intentó decir algo… pero él no se lo permitió, con algo de trabajo nuevamente había acercado sus labios, besándola suavemente…se sentía tan amada,…puso su mano sobre el pecho de él,…sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza le supo a gloria.

-.-.-.-

Miriya descendió del VT rojo, con agilidad felina. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, mientras daba indicaciones precisas al personal técnico, para que tuvieran a punto su transporte.

No tenía mucho tiempo, había conseguido un permiso especial, para poder desviarse a ciudad Granito y visitar a Rick Hunter.

_-Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando le cuente que las chicas del trío, casi sufren un ataque cardíaco al reconocer su voz…que se llevaron a varios técnicos y oficiales por delante en su huída…..y que no dejan de hablar de "la venganza de los muertos vivientes"-_ Casi no podía contener la risa, imaginando la reacción de Rick

La posibilidad de divertirse a costillas de su jefe, parecía darle nuevas fuerzas. Los días pasados habían sido demasiado duros…golpizas, insultos y agresiones a personas que no habían hecho nada, excepto haber sido soldados Zentraedi, eran pan del día…Miriya esperaba que el retorno del coronel Hunter mejorara las cosas

Llegó pronto al hospital, en la puerta se identificó y pidió le indicaran en que habitación se encontraba internado

Caminaba esa dirección, cuando vio a su esposo parado en uno de los pasillos aledaños

_-No sabe que ya llegué…voy a sorprenderlo_

Se acercó a él sigilosamente, Max se encontraba de espaldas a ella, hablando por su celular

-¿ya lo viste?... ¡qué bueno!...no…no Roxie…no tienes nada que agradecer…no te preocupes,…si,…estoy en el ala este, con Rick…

_-¿Con quien habla?- _se preguntó Miriya

-… ¿vernos?...eeehh….lo siento, en estos momentos no creo que sea conveniente, conociendo a mi esposa, no creo que tarde en llegar

Miriya aguzaba sus sentidos, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba oyendo

-…esta bien,…pero tendrá que ser rápido,…si...en el parque que está frente al hospital

Su cerebro pareció estallar y comenzó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, a relacionar rápidamente la extraña actitud que últimamente había tenido Max, con lo que había oído y con los temores que ocultaba en lo más profundo de sí….entonces una furia incontrolable se apodero de ella

Max dio por finalizada su llamada, Miriya se escondió rápidamente tras una máquina expendedora de café, viéndolo pasar en dirección a la salida

Comenzó a seguirlo, con paso firme, con los dientes y las manos apretadas….atenta a sus reacciones

Max salió del hospital y se dirigió de inmediato al parque que estaba frente a él, parecía ansioso y preocupado, mirando hacia todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien,…hasta que dio con quien buscaba, se detuvo a saludar con la mano en alto a una chica que lo esperaba apoyada en un hermoso árbol

La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente

-¡MAXI!...disculpa por hacerte venir…sé que te estoy retrasando,…pero quería agradecerte por todo… ¡estoy tan feliz…aún no puedo creerlo!...

Miriya reconoció de inmediato a la mujer y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos,…nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y si no lloraba…era porque su cuerpo se había congelado,…no escuchaba lo que se decían, pero veía la mirada que esa mujer le dedicaba a su esposo, esa mirada lo decía todo,…esa mirada llena de afecto,…de admiración,…esa mirada que indicaba que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a quien iba dirigida,….una mirada como la que ella misma siempre le dedicaba a él.

-¡MAX!- gritó con toda la furia de la que era capaz

-¿MIRIYA?- El peliazul se volvió y sorprendió de verla ahí parada con una mirada llena de dolor, de rabia y de una furia insospechada

-¡Así que ustedes dos no se conocían!

-Señora Sterling…- Roxie se volvió hacia ella, intentando aclarar la situación-…disculpe,…por favor, se que esto se ve mal, pero….

Miriya sintió una especie de mareo, "la Imperativa" la estaba dominando, dejando escapar sus más oscuros y destructivos sentimientos, estaba siendo dominada por sus emociones, sin ningún tipo de represión

Max era el único hombre al que había amado, al punto de ignorar la Imperativa, dejar a las quadrono y unirse a él,….y ahora otra que no lo merecía, otra que no lo había acompañado durante tantas batallas, otra que no lo había seguido para enfrentar Dolza, el más poderoso de los enemigos,…otra intentaba quitarle lo que ella más quería, lo único que la había hecho sonreír y sentirse humana…y ella no lo permitiría

-Roxie…por favor vete…yo arreglo esto….-dijo Max nervioso -…Miriya por favor…deja que te explique - Por primera vez se sintió temeroso por lo que podría hacer su esposa, Miriya los estaba mirando llena de odio

-¡NO DIGAS NADA!... ¡no voy a permitir que me engañes de nuevo!

Bruscamente, lo sujetó del cuello de su ropa, lo miró a la cara, él sabía que ella era una meltrán,…una guerrera

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero escúchame….

Estaba a merced de aquella furiosa meltrán llena de despecho, odio y dolor,…y fue justo eso, lo que descargó sobre él en un furioso puñetazo, Max sintió el golpe y salió unos metros hacia arriba y hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente

- Miriya…por favor, deja que te explique…- dijo mientras se incorporaba torpemente-…Roxie es solo una amiga… yo no podría querer a otra,…yo no podría estar con otra…debes creerme

Veía a la mujer que tanto amaba acercarse lentamente, con la misma mirada furiosa, era obvio que no le creía, sabía que debía defenderse, pero…no podía

-Si quieres volver a golpearme,… ¡puedes hacerlo!… ¡no me defenderé!...¡solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte!

Un segundo puñetazo dio en pleno rostro, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar

-No hay nada entre ella y yo…- intentó nuevamente que ella escuchara su justificación-….Roxie solo necesitaba ayuda para…

La gente comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor, atraídos por los gritos de Roxanne, pero nadie tenía el temple suficiente para detener su furia descontrolada…Miriya no tenía ningún control….no escuchaba ninguna explicación…ni las voces de la gente….los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro…abriéndole un corte en su mejilla…fracturando una de sus costillas…lastimando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-¡DÉJELO!...¡¿ES QUE QUIERE MATARLO?… - Roxie, se acercó a él dispuesta a defenderlo

-Vete, Roxie…Miriya y yo….arreglaremos esto –alcanzó a decir Max, mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios

-¡NO!...¡NO TE DEJARÉ!…¡TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA!….-se volvió a encararla-…SEÑORA, YO TENGO LA CULPA…¡FUI YO QUIEN LO BUSCÓ!

Miriya contempló a esa figura menuda intentando interponerse entre ellos,…tan débil,… pero pese a eso,…dispuesta a afrontar toda su furia,…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-Disculpen la tardanza, en compensación hice este capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual ;)

-Saludos a todos quienes siguen pacientemente la historia y uno especial a mi amiga Laura Vásquez de La Paz, quien anda encantada por su breve aparición en el fic ;)

-Gracias de parte de Hunter a todos y todas quienes pidieron parar su sufrimiento y gentilmente ofrecieron su celular con crédito ilimitado,(_RH: ¡Esos son amigos!),…_ aunque hay quien pide que Lisa se entere de cómo él pide favores (_RH: ¡mala!)…_ y quien ofrece prestarlo por el mismo pago (_RH: ¡aprovechada!_) :D

-En fin ahora me toca a mí, esperar sus comentarios y sugerencias, que como saben son la fuente de mi inspiración

-¡Hasta la próxima!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 27**

_-Está dispuesta a defenderlo aun a costa de su propia vida….¿es eso lo que los micronianos llaman… amor?...-_se preguntó a sí misma al ver a Roxie aferrada a Max_-….¡ella lo ama!_

Esa certeza aumentó su furia…sus ojos brillaron con locura. Una única idea se enseñoreaba de su mente, ella era quadrono, una guerrera zentraedi,…y ese humano miserable la había traicionado y no tendría perdón,… iba a morir para expiar el pecado de hacerle pensar que ella podría negar su naturaleza y volverse humana

Aturdido, Max la vio arremeter con precipitación contra ellos, hasta entonces había refrenado todos sus impulsos de contraatacar, y hacer que entendiera, pero cuando vio el destello del acero, entendió que no lo haría y se agachó, llevando a Roxanne con él.

El cuchillo se incrustó en el árbol a su espalda

-¡Miriya ¿estás loca?

-¡Yo soy Miriya Parino, guerrera zentraedi!... ¡NADIE ME TRAICIONA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!

-¡ÉL NO LO TRAICIONÓ!...usted está equivocada…-Roxanne quería dar firmeza a sus palabras, pero el temblor de sus manos advertía su verdadero estado de ánimo. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese echado a correr ante la visión de Miriya atacando, pero el ver a Max herido y el tener la plena seguridad de ser la responsable, le impedían hacerlo

Roxie se aferraba a Max, mientras él buscaba desesperadamente en su mente la forma de hacer reaccionar a su esposa

-¿Amor, por qué me atacas? ¡¿por qué no quieres oírme?- le preguntó dolido

_-Intenta protegerla_- Este pensamiento la enardeció, buscó a tientas un segundo cuchillo que tenía al cinto -¡Yo tendré mi venganza!...

Instintivamente la mano de Max fue al puño del cuchillo incrustado en el tronco del árbol, apartó a Roxie y regresó hasta donde estaba Miriya, con la lentitud que provocaban sus heridas

-Me temo que yo soy el único culpable de esto-dejó caer el arma delante de ella.

Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, pero algo tan insignificante como un nuevo intento de asesinato, no iba a poder alterar el hecho de que él estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella.

-¡NECIO! ¡LUCHA POR TU VIDA!

-¡Lo estoy haciendo!... ¡lucho porque entiendas que te amo!... como no podría amar a nadie... a nadie más. …

_-¡No lo oigas!...¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo, enseguida, ahora!-_ "la imperativa" resonaba en su cabeza - _¡mátalo!... antes de... antes de que él... _

-…¡te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi!...y nunca he dejado de hacerlo Mir…¡ENTIENDE QUE TÚ ERES MI VIDA!

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que en ese momento Miriya sintió como su corazón volvía a latir

-Señora Sterling… mi hermano….el doctor Dávila, estaba secuestrado junto al coronel Hunter…-dijo Roxie con convicción- solo busqué a Max porque nadie quería informarme lo que realmente pasaba con él…..solo fue eso…¡por favor créame!…

Miriya entornó los ojos y vio a Max, lo vio herido, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer,…en verdad no era importante si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto o no,…lo innegable era que ella había estado dispuesta a matarlo con sus propias manos…matarlo sin darle opción a defenderse.

En ese momento se quebró, y rompió en llanto, sintiéndose…culpable por lo que acababa de hacer,…y asustada ante la seguridad de que "la imperativa" estaba nuevamente haciendo carne en ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separó un poco de él y aprovechando que aun estaba adormilado, se liberó de su abrazo para sentarse a su lado y verlo con calma,…le daba la impresión de que había pasado una infinidad de tiempo,…había adelgazado mucho y tenía los labios pálidos, pero estaba ahí...vivo,…con ella.

Le dieron nuevamente ganas de llorar

La respiración de Rick se volvió irregular, al sentir el frío de su ausencia y reabrió los ojos para buscarla.

-Por favor... no te alejes- Le pidió con voz adormilada- te necesito conmigo

-Está bien- Le dijo suavemente, posando nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, junto a él

El piloto aún sentía el cuerpo adolorido, pero junto a ella, su alma estaba serena y su cuerpo volvía a sentir calor, eso era todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos, junto a Lisa podía olvidar por unos instantes todo lo pasado y toda aquella rabia que le había hecho tanto daño, no solo al cuerpo si no al corazón

Aunque intentó evitarlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella las sintió sobre su hombro

- ¿te lastimé? – Preguntó, levantando el rostro, temerosa

-_Cómo hago para explicártelo…no quiero deprimirte_…-élno deseaba contarle por todas las penurias que había pasado-…_debo olvidar todo…_

_-_….no Lisa, no es eso...- Le respondió en un suspiro para después limpiar su rostro con el antebrazo

Se quedó quieto, mientras los dedos de ella comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos…mimándolo,… esperando que se calme….y le contara lo pasado.

Cuando sintió que su respiración había vuelto a normalizarse, lo besó suavemente y se incorporó para verlo de frente

-No…por favor sigue así,….no te alejes, Lisa…apriétame... apriétame fuerte...muy fuerte….

La abrazó con fuerza, mientras nuevamente buscaba sus labios…Lisa era la única persona que había traído felicidad a su vida luego de tantos difíciles años. Y en ese momento era la única que podía acallar las voces de su cabeza y exorcizar las pesadillas. Solo el contacto con su piel y sus labios podía nublar sus sentidos y borrar su memoria temporalmente

Lisa entendió y se quedó a su lado, deseando mitigar en algo los recuerdos dolorosos que aun se negaba a dejar salir

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de un silbato los alertó

-¡LA POLICÍA!...

Max palideció al escuchar que la policía se aproximaba, inmediatamente comprendió todo lo que pasaría si detenían a su esposa

-Debes irte…¡NO PUEDEN APREHENDERTE! – exclamó Max preocupado por la suerte de su esposa

-No…no huiré…- declaró Miriya dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

-…por favor…por nosotros….por Dana….¡DEBES IRTE!...-rogó con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban

-No…no…-sacudió la cabeza con una mezcla de furia y desconcierto-…_no voy a dejarte…_

-¡Ya están por llegar!...¡VETE!...

-¡NO!...estas herido y no voy abandonarte

-…_la arrestarán…no importará que yo no presente cargos y explique que fue mi culpa, tiene el uniforme de la FDR y está inmiscuida en una situación violenta_…- Por la mente de Max se sucedía en forma vertiginosa, lo que acarrearía ese penoso incidente-…_todos aprovecharan esta situación para fastidiarla, solo por ser zentraedi…esto incluso perjudicará a Dana…_

Max la conocía, ella no se movería de ahí y afrontaría con la cabeza en alto lo que viniera, fuere lo que fuere.

_-No hay tiempo para razonar con ella…debe irse…_

Resuelto se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de furia

-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!...¡VETE!...¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

-¡MAX!

-¡¿No me oíste? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!- Su voz salió de la forma más dura que sus nervios le permitían

Miriya no pudo escuchar más, no quiso escuchar más y salió corriendo de ese lugar…sentía que el sueño que había sido su vida hasta ese momento, se había roto para siempre.

Max cayó arrodillado, al verla alejarse, sentía que su vida se estaba acabando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buen día, coronel! ¡¿cómo está?¡Escuché que le están lloviendo las…- la enfermera entró al lugar de improviso– ¡Opss!- exclamó al percatarse de la escena que estaba interrumpiendo

-Buen día - dijo Rick molestó por la intromisión.

-Buen día, enfermera Vásquez- Lisa descendió de la cama un tanto apenada

-Mayor Hayes – la saludó con una sonrisa – Creo que está demás preguntarle al coronel si se siente mejor – dijo dirigiéndose a Rick, y ahogando su deseo de reír ante ambos rostros, que estaban visiblemente ruborizados.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no?

Ambos le sonrieron haciéndole frente

-Si, es obvio…pero ahora tengo que pedirle a usted, mayor Hayes que se retire,…la visita médica dará inicio en unos minutos…

-¿No puede quedarse? - preguntó Rick, usando su tono más afligido

-No, lindo….reglas son reglas…y en tu caso ya rompimos bastantes – le dijo la enfermera distraídamente, sin reparar en el mohín de disgusto de Lisa, ni en la cara de espanto que Hunter había puesto al escucharla llamarlo de esa forma

-Bien…todo está correcto…-hizo una notas y se dirigió a la puerta-…solo tienen dos minutos para despedirse, tórtolos

Una vez que se retiró del lugar…

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Rick?

-Que fue… ¿Qué?…

-No finjas locura…eso de "lindo"

-No sé…será la forma en que trata a sus pacientes

-Pues por la cara que pusiste, me pareció que era algo más

-¡Vamos, Lisa!... ¡no seas celosa!... ¿no ves en las condiciones que me encuentro?...-se señaló a si mismo-…crees que estando así podría…bueno… flirtear con alguien o algo parecido

-De ti se podría esperar cualquier cosa -La mayor Hayes a enarcó una ceja, mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Sabes que me encanta verte molesta,…sobre todo cuando se trata de un ataque de celos…- comentó a tiempo de acercarla nuevamente

-No se juega con eso, Rick.

-Lo sé…pero te ves linda...-No agregó nada más y tomó la mano derecha de Lisa para llevarla a sus labios, en un gesto que inmediatamente tranquilizó a su perspicaz novia

-.-.-.-.-.

Max despertó. La luz lo cegó por unos instantes y sintió que el cuarto daba vueltas en torno suyo

-¡Maxi!…-exclamó alguien a su lado al verlo despierto-¿Te encuentras bien?

Miró alrededor…reconoció que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, y encontró a Roxie sentada a un costado de la camilla, entonces comenzó a recordar vagamente lo sucedido.

-Sí…estoy mejor- miró una vez más a su alrededor confundido-. ¿Dónde está Miriya?-preguntó

El rostro de Roxanne se ensombreció y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lentamente, se puso de pie mientras el peliazul la observaba aún confundido, pero presintiendo algo malo

Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder contestarle, y aún así, sólo pudo susurrar

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya me indicaron cual es su habitación….-indicó Claudia-…síganme…

Jessica y Megan subieron las escaleras siguiendo a la comandante Grant hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Hunter

-¡Claudia! – Lisa se puso de pie al notar la llegada del grupo- Megan…Jessica, que bueno que hayan podido venir- las saludó con cortesía

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Claudia haciendo eco de la preocupación de todos

-Bien,...hablé con el doctor y en un par de días podremos trasladarlo a Macross

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Jessica

-Le inyectaron unos sedantes y en este momento está dormido…-informó Lisa-…pero no creo que haya problema…pasen…

En su cama Rick Hunter dormía tranquilo, se acercaron hasta el borde y le observaron en silencio unos momentos.

Parecía un milagro la respiración que hacía moverse el cuerpo del piloto bajo la manta. Megan lloraba en silencio aferrada a una de sus manos y Jessie notó como sus propias lágrimas no podían dejar de correr por las mejillas, lentamente acercó sus dedos hasta el cabello y se atrevió a tocarle

_- _Rick,…debes ser fuerte… debes sanar pronto…te necesitamos… _-_ le decía mientras sin importarle en absoluto la presencia de Lisa, acariciaba el rostro y el pelo rebelde del piloto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días pasaron sin casi sentirse…

En Macross, una solitaria figura contemplaba el amanecer, desde el balcón de su departamento. El aire frío de la mañana le rozó la cara e instintivamente cerró los ojos para sentirlo plenamente,….tal vez así podría refrescar su mente y calmarse un poco, antes de enfrentarlo

Desde donde estaba podía verlo, trajinando con soltura en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de todos. Una lágrima la traicionó y recorrió su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo.

No se daba cuenta de que él también la miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa en los labios _-… ya han pasado dos días y aun sigue molesta… ¡niña caprichosa!_

La miraba…y recordaba….recordaba a la niña a la que solía buscar a la salida de la escuela, la niña con la que había peleado cientos de veces por asuntos insignificantes.

Arrojó a un lado el paño que estaba usando para secar los trastes y apoyó los codos en la barra, admirando por un momento el rojo pelo mecido suavemente por el viento…recordando…

_-Jenny no tiene a nadie…y su padre fue el hermano que nunca tuve,….hijo, sé que aún eres un niño y siento poner esta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros,….pero debes prometerme que la cuidaras, tratarás y querrás como si realmente fuera tu hermana…_

-…_como mi hermana…-_suspiró y sacudió la cabeza buscando olvidar las tristes remembranzas de los últimos momentos de vida de su progenitor-…_no te fallaré, padre…siempre la cuidaré…_

Reparó entonces en el frío que hacía y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba fuera, sin nada que la resguardara.

-_Me tiene bajo la ley del hielo….pero no es razón para que ella se resfríe_…- fue a su cuarto y tomo una manta, saliendo después a la terraza

-Jenny, hace frío… ¿qué haces aquí fuera?- dijo a tiempo de poner la manta sobre sus hombros-…enfermarás si no te abrigas… ¿tienes fiebre?

Mientras él tocaba su frente preocupado, Jenny solo pudo tragar saliva nerviosa

-No,…no es nada…solo quise un poco de aire…

-¿aún estás molesta?...-Preguntó, con una de esas sonrisas que a su pesar, hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera-…Esto ya está de buen tamaño…no pensé que te disgustara tanto lo de Minmei…

-¡Faltaste al ensayo!

-Lo sé…pero no podía dejarla sola en ese estado…

-Así que preferiste dejarme a mi…digo…a nosotros

-¡No seas rencorosa!- Antes de que se diera cuenta, Axel ya la está abrazando - …ya diste suficiente castigo…¿me perdonas?

Por un instante le pareció sentir un ligero temblor en su voz y un brillo extraño en su mirada,…pero de inmediato Axel se apartó de ella y abrió la puerta que daba hacia la sala

-Bueno, ya me disculpé….ahora entra, tenemos que poner la mesa, los chicos no tardan en llegar,… ¡no seas niña!

_-¡¿Niña?- _no pudo esconder la expresión de disgusto

-…y cambia la cara, no querrás que Fabrizio se espante, hermanita – completó en tono burlón antes entrar al departamento

De repente se sintió como una tonta, y quiso llorar de rabia e impotencia. Pero no lo hizo, llorar no serviría de nada y de ninguna forma le demostraría a él que ella ya no era la niña.

Intentó recuperar la compostura mientras Axel ya estaba en el comedor, silbando una tonada y ocupándose de acomodar las sillas,…debía calmar la tentación de ir tras él y confesarle…

_-Confesarle… ¡¿qué?..._

Ni ella misma lo sabía, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos. Lo único claro era que mientras Axel la siguiera viendo como su "hermanita" estaría completamente vedado para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En verdad es necesario esto? – preguntó avergonzado por estar en esa situación

-Si coronel…es necesario

-pero…

-¡sin peros!

Pese a sus protestas, y en cumplimiento al reglamento del hospital Rick Hunter fue llevado hasta la puerta en silla de ruedas.

Antes de entrar en el coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto la enfermera Vásquez, estrechó fuertemente la mano de Lisa deseándoles suerte

-_Es tan amable….y pensar que tuve celos de ella-_ pensó al estrechar su mano

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de sus sospechas,…sin embargo este sentimiento se disipó cuando la vio abalanzarse sobre él y plantarle un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

_-¡Descarada!- _pensó Lisa, al ver la soltura de ella y el gesto desconcertado de su novio

Hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y jaló a Rick dentro del auto, deseosa de retornar de una vez a Macross

-.-.-.-

El viejo compacto se estacionó cerca del "Majestic" y los miembros del grupo bajaron ingresando al lugar con rapidez, el frío ya se hacía sentir con fuerza en esa época

Solo Axel se quedó, para asegurar su auto, terminado esto, iba a ingresar al local cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre

-¡AXEL!

Se volvió y la mujer se le acercó sonriendo.

-¡Minmei! –dijo con asombro al verla

Ella vestía suéter y falda ajustados, botas de tacón alto, un sombrero rojo grande que hacía juego con su cinturón y unos anteojos oscuros enormes.

– Cómo estás, Minmei …¿Ya oíste la buena nueva?...

-Si, Axel…¡estoy tan feliz!…¡TODO FUE UNA CONFUSIÓN!...¡Hay que ver lo que es capaz de informar la prensa amarillista!

-Pensé que a estas horas ya estarías intentando visitarlo en Granito

-Quise hacerlo, pero me informaron que por el momento tiene las visitas restringidas,…así que solo pude saludarlo por teléfono

-Al menos pudiste hacerlo, nosotros lo intentamos y no pudimos

-De algo deben servir mis influencias…-dijo guiñándole traviesamente un ojo

-Si,…creo que si…-contestó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-…y cambiando de tema a que se debe esa facha… ¿andas de nuevo huyéndole a la prensa?...o algún enamorado insistente

–¡Tonto!– ella se rió – solo vine a escuchar el ensayo…y después llevarte a cenar…para agradecerte lo del otro día

-No hay cuidado Minmei…no tienes nada que agradecer

-Si lo tengo,…y también tengo una deuda con ustedes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerda que prometí presentarlos y desearles éxito públicamente...

-¡¿Lo harás?

-Si,…en un mes tengo programada una entrevista y un especial de navidad en la MBS….si para esa fecha están listos,…ahí lo haré

El rubio sonrió satisfecho ante la oferta, le ofreció el brazo y juntos ingresaron al local

-¡Mira a quien se encontró Axel!- exclamó Jack al verlos entrar juntos

-¡"Miss mosca en la sopa"! – expresó Jenny entre dientes

-A quien quiere engañar con el sombrero y los lentes… ¡llama más la atención vestida así!- comento fastidiado Ron

Fabrizio no comentó nada, lo que más le importaba en ese momento era lo que haría la pelirroja ante su presencia

Axel estaba radiante, que Miss Macross hubiera cambiado su actitud con ellos lo llenaba de alegría. La dejó en una mesa apartada y se reunió con sus compañeros

-Bien chicos, tenemos público…- Minmei los saludó desde su mesa-…y aunque no lo crean nos trae buenas noticias

-¿Esa?...- indicó Jenny molesta por su presencia -…lo único bueno que podría escuchar de sus labios, sería que piensa tirarse de un puente

-¡Por favor, no comiences!…hablaremos después de eso…-Axel le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los demás-…ahora muéstrenme que tanto avanzaron en el último ensayo…

-Avanzamos mucho….no nos hiciste falta…-comentó Jenny en forma mordaz mientras se acomodaba frente al teclado

-Eso espero…empecemos con…. "It's my life"…-rasgó las cuerdas comenzando con los acordes de la conocida canción, una de sus favoritas

-This ain't a song for the broken-hearted…_ - _La voz de Axel retumbó en el escenario

-Pensé que era especialista en corazones rotos – comentó Jenny a Jack en voz baja, sin dejar de tocar_  
_

-…No silent prayer for the faith-departed_ …- _Axel continuó, sin darse por aludido

-Mi fe esta difunta, eso si- la pelirroja continuó con su asedio

_-…_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd…

-…la multitud de novios de ya saben quien

Los demás intentaban contener la risa, a sabiendas de lo que vendría. Axel no tardaría en estallar

_-…_You're gonna hear my voice…When I shout it out loud_ – _puso énfasis en las palabras

-¿Qué?...¿vas a declarártele en público?

-¡IT'S MY LIFE!…-casi gritó desafiante, para después poner su guitarra al piso- …¡¿lo entiendes?...¡es mi vida! y yo haré lo que me venga en gana con ella

Inmediatamente bajó del escenario con la molestia pintada en el rostro

-¡Ya se me quitaron las ganas de ensayar!...-se acercó a la mesa de Minmei-…¡¿Nos vamos? – le ofreció el brazo ante el desconcierto de todos

Minmei lo tomó de inmediato y se apretó contra él. Enseguida comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Mientras Axel abría la puerta, ella pudo darse el gusto de volver la mirada y dirigirles una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, una vez más sentía que la suerte le sonreía y podía obtener lo que quería con solo desearlo…y en este momento lo único que deseaba….era sustituir a Rick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dentro del avión, el silencio se hacía insoportable. Lisa mantenía su vista en la ventanilla y se mordía su labio inferior en un claro gesto de frustración

Rick la observaba en silencio, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con una pareja que hasta hace poco tiempo consideraba perfecta: Max y Miriya.

Según calculó a esas horas Max ya se encontraría de retorno en su hogar.

_-No,… no está de retorno en su hogar…regresa a una casa vacía con su nombre en el buzón,…eso es todo…-_ Volvió a mirar a su novia, que aun se entretenía con el paisaje-…_y todo eso pasó por no aclarar las cosas a tiempo…eso no me pasará a mí_

Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Lisa… ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Rick!… - se sobresaltó al sentir su mano y ver los azules ojos, mirándola con inquietud

-…no…no es nada…

-¡Nada y estás así!….¿no me digas que otra vez sientes celos de la enfermera?

-No,…-se puso a la defensiva-… bien…¡admito que me molestó la forma en que se despidió de ti!…

-…y además…

-¡¿y además, qué?

-eso es lo que te pregunto

Lisa guardó silencio

-¡Ya dímelo, Lisa!... ¡tú sabes que no soy bueno en eso de interpretar señales y adivinar lo que realmente estás pensando!- exclamó el piloto-…no soy muy sensible y la mayor parte del tiempo aún siento que el destino juega conmigo…pero…-tomó su mano y la vio directamente a los ojos-…si queremos que esto funcione…ambos debemos ser muy sinceros respecto a lo que sentimos y a lo que nos molesta

Lisa miraba al hombre que tenía en frente, preguntándose cómo siempre lograba sorprenderla

-Para ser sincera…estaba pensando que…-respiró hondo y lo dejó salir-…ahora Jessica vive en tu casa

-¡Oh!… - Rick sacudió la cabeza, ante lo que acababa de escuchar -…Lisa,…no quiero que la presencia de Jessie en la casa que me asignaron ocasione problemas entre nosotros…entiende que Megan la quiere mucho,…. y después de las últimas amenazas, me siento responsable por su seguridad…el sector de oficiales es el más seguro…además….

-no digas más, Rick…-cortó sus explicaciones-…lo entiendo…no te preocupes

-No,….no me pidas que no me preocupe,… me preocupo porque ninguna mujer lo entendería fácilmente…-acarició su mejilla con ternura-…y no quiero que tú sufras por esto

-¡Por Dios, Rick!...lo entiendo, ¡¿qué más quieres que te diga?

-Que confías en mí –dijo con sinceridad

Lisa se perdió en su mirada por un momento que pareció eterno. Rick se sentía incapaz de moverse,…atrapado por aquella mirada que le escudriñaba en lo más profundo…

-Por favor…di que lo haces…- expresó con ansiedad en la voz

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su rostro se relajó, una sonrisa leve se formó y abrió la boca para terminar con la inquietud del piloto

-Confío en ti – le dijo con suavidad-…confío en ti con mi vida…

-¡LISA! -la abrazó con fuerza-….prométeme que nunca…nunca dudarás de lo que siento por ti…

-Te lo prometo-unieron sus labios con pasión, sellando la promesa

-.-.-.-.-.

Maximilian Sterling se detuvo frente al buzón de su casa y mecánicamente recogió la correspondencia, después ingresó a la casa…no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero le pareció que habían pasado años.

Dejó los sobres en la mesa de la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún dolían, pero al menos el dolor físico era soportable.

Miró en torno, le pareció como si repentinamente la casa militar hubiera duplicado su tamaño, golpeó con furia la mesa y fue entonces que reparó en un sobre que resaltaba entre los demás

El sobre llevaba su nombre, escrito con la caligrafía inconfundible de su esposa, lo abrió con manos temblorosas, presintiendo algo funesto y comenzó a leer

_Max:_

_Probablemente estés preguntándote porque no estoy en casa para recibirte, en lugar de dejarte solo esta carta_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero momento no encuentro la manera de expresarlas por escrito. _

_Quiero que sepas que extrañaré esta casa, extrañaré a Dana y extrañaré el tenerte a mi lado por las noches. Es gracioso pero hasta extrañaré el verte comer lo que preparo, intentando sonreír_

_Tú eres mi esposo, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y estuve a punto de matarte, eso no me lo perdonaré jamás_

_Por todos lados oigo que "la imperativa" se encuentra dentro de todos los de mi raza y tarde o temprano volverá a manifestarse, poniendo en peligro a quienes están a su alrededor…no quise aceptarlo…pero resulta ser que tenían razón, en todo…ya lo entendí y la ilusión de pensar que podría adaptarme a tu mundo y vivir como ustedes, terminó_

_Por favor, perdóname. Créeme cuando te digo que no entiendo cómo pude hacerlo, creo que enloquecí al pensar que ya no me amabas_

_Comprendo qué es lo que te impulsó a gritarme que ya no querías volver a verme, tu amor te impulsó a intentar salvarme, esa fue la razón._

_Y es la misma razón por la cual decido alejarme de ti. Mientras haya algo que yo pueda hacer para salvarte, sin importar lo que sea lo haré_

_Me hubiera gustado despedirme en persona y decirte cara a cara todo esto. Pero no puedo. Si te veía, sé que hubieras dicho o hecho algo para que no me fuera y eso es algo que simplemente no puedo permitir._

_Sé que cuidarás muy bien de nuestra hija, eres el mejor padre del mundo y el mejor esposo que cualquiera podría tener, y uno mucho mejor sin duda del que me merezco, gracias por todo este tiempo a tu lado. _

_Te amo._

Apretó la carta contra su pecho, las lágrimas descendían veloces, mientras la tristeza y la soledad se hacían sus compañeras

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron tres días y Rick ya estaba casi completamente repuesto e impaciente de volver al servicio. Solo la compañía de su hermanita y las visitas constantes de Lisa, podían calmar sus ansias de ir a la Base y montarse en el Skull uno.

-¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿en verdad se atrevió a tanto? –preguntó incrédulo ante lo que le contaba su novia

-Si aunque no lo creas, inmediatamente se le cayó el teatrito, Maistroff llamó a conferencia de prensa y se atribuyó tu rescate

-¡Es un…!- no pudo continuar porque reparó en la presencia de su hermanita, quien lo miraba con ojos inquietos-…es un mal hombre…si ¡eso!...¡es un mal hombre y pronto le llegará su castigo!

-¿es muy malo Ricky?...¿por qué?- le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

-Porque…¡ solo dice mentiras, y eso está muy mal!

-¡AH!...entonces ¡lo castigarán por mentiroso!

-Si, pequeña, al almirante no le gustan los mentirosos y le está preparando un buen castigo – le explicó Lisa sonriente

-… es tarde pequeña….- Rick consultó su reloj-…debes irte a dormir

-¡NOOO! – se aferró a él haciendo pucheros- …quiero quedarme un poco más contigo, Ricky

-No hagas pucheros….ya es tarde y una niña de tu edad ya debería estar en su cama….-intentó mostrarse firme-….y no me conmoverás haciendo esa cara…

-¿NO?

-No, no me conmueves…- se acercó a su oreja y en un exagerado tono conspirativo-….debes practicar…yo hago mejores caras que esa y ni así me salgo siempre con la mía

Megan lo abrazó con fuerza y todos rieron por la ocurrencia

- Esta bien, esta vez tú ganas…pero solo duermo si tú me llevas

-¡trato hecho! - se puso de pié e intentó cargarla

-¡No!…yo lo haré…-Lisa se le adelantó y tomó en brazos a la pequeña-…todavía debes cuidarte y no hacer esfuerzos

-¡Ni que pesara tanto!, ¡yo puedo hacerlo, Lisa!

- ¡Hazme caso, Hunter! Sabes que no es bueno hacerme enojar

-No discutas con Lisa, Ricky…-le advirtió Megan-….el otro día vi en su casa el trofeo de un torneo de karate,…no quisiera que volvieras tan pronto al hospital

-¡Bien dicho!- la apoyó Lisa

-¡Mujeres!...las dejas un rato solas y se alían en tu contra

Riendo fueron juntos al cuarto de la pequeña. Lisa la depositó en la cama y Rick se acercó a ella para acomodarla

-….de vez en cuando viene bien dormir... viene bien…viene bien, viene bien dormir…-le cantaba mientras la arropaba y acariciaba su cabeza

_-Será un gran padre…–_ pensó, mientras sus labios formaban una suave sonrisa al verlo abrigar su hermanita con tanto cariño

Lisa aun no le había dicho nada, quería darle la noticia en un día especial

-…_se lo diré el día de su cumpleaños…será el mejor regalo que pueda darle_

Solo faltaba un par de días para el acontecimiento y los preparativos de la celebración estaban viento en popa, ¡qué más podría esperarse en un caso como el suyo!

Rick levantó los ojos y reparó en la manera como ella los estaba mirando.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amor?... ¿por qué nos ves así?– Preguntó con un tono divertido

-Solo estaba viendo lo bien que lucen juntos…

-Eso es el encanto Hunter, edición limitada – declaró Megan llena de infantil orgullo

-Hmmm….veo que ya te pegó lo presumido

-¡¿Oí mal o Lisa nos llamó presumidos? – le preguntó a su hermanita

-Si, hermanito…lo dijo… ¡nos llamó presumidos!

Rick se escandalizó

- ¡MENTIRA!

- Es verdad y tú lo sabes ¡admítelo! – Lisa se acercó con la clara intención de hacerle cosquillas.

- Bueno… bueno….¡de acuerdo!...me rindo…..¡no me castigues! – Rick se replegó en su sitio y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ante la "actitud amenazante" de su novia

-¡OYE!... ¡¿Dónde esta tu famoso "valor en combate", hermanito?

-En estos momentos…ante esta mujer…prefiero ser el valiente que se reserva para el próximo combate

Rieron y jugaron un rato más con ella…después que cayó exhausta dejaron el cuarto caminando de puntillas para evitar despertarla

-¡No puedo creerlo, Lisa!... - suspiró y se sentó en el sofá atrayendo a Lisa a su lado-… ¡cada día quiero más a esa enana!

-Es una criatura encantadora

-¿te dije que le viene de familia?

-¡vanidoso!

-Vanidoso, cabeza dura, rebelde y todos los atributos que quieras darme…pero aun así me gané tu corazón- la abrazó y buscó ávidamente sus labios

Terminado el beso, se abrazaron y entrecerrando los ojos disfrutaron del calor que solo podía dar la presencia de la persona amada.

El momento mágico que disfrutaban, fue interrumpido por un portazo. Jessica estaba de retorno del trabajo.

Una atmósfera incómoda se estableció en el lugar. Jessica hizo un mohín de disgusto al verlos, pero tuvo la presencia suficiente para dirigirles unas palabras

-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, Jessica!

-¿y Megan? –preguntó mientras intentaba ordenar su pelo que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones

-Dormida en su cuarto

-Bien, nos vemos mañana

Con paso vacilante se dirigió a su habitación

-Es mi impresión…o Jessica viene bebida – preguntó Rick

-Me parece que si

-¡¿Quién se ha creído que es para venir a mi casa en ese estado? – Rick se levantó indignado, dispuesto a pedirle cuentas

-¡No! Rick –Lisa lo detuvo-…si discutes con ella harás que Megan se despierte…

-¡pero no puedo dejar que ella piense que puede comportarse de esa forma!... ¡imagina lo que sentiría la pequeña si la viera en así!

-Hablarás con ella mañana…cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos y pueda entenderte –Lisa lo tomó de un brazo e intentó tranquilizarlo

-Bien… ¡lo haré!... ¡pero solo porque tú me lo pides!

-¡Buen chico! – le dio un beso ligero -…ahora debo irme, mi turno está por comenzar

-¡Te acompaño al teleférico!

-Hace frío

-No discutas conmigo…además aun es temprano y quisiera pasar por casa de Max, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él

Ambos salieron de la casa, ignorantes de que su conversación había sido escuchada por Jessie y que en ese preciso momento los estaba mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto

-Lo siento, Rick….pero si sigues empeñado en seguir tu relación con esa mujer…-sus manos se crisparon sobre la cortina-…no me quedará más remedio que alejarme de ti, para siempre…y no me iré sola…¡MEGAN VIENE CONMIGO!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick se enfundó más en su abrigo, hacía frío, pero eso no era impedimento suficiente para dejar de hacer, lo que tenía que hacer: de una forma u otra Max debía salir de la absurda espiral de autocompasión en la que estaba inmerso, era imperativo que retornara a trabajar y atendiera a su hija, que en ese momento era cuidada por Claudia y las chicas del trío.

Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera. En el fondo sabia que él se encontraría en el mismo estado si le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, pero también sabía que de ser su caso, Max no lo abandonaría

Esperó varios minutos antes de volver a tocar, nadie contestó, pero notó que la puerta no estaba asegurada, la empujo y esta se abrió

- Hola, Max ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó en voz alta

Encontró a Max, sentado en el piso,… los ojos azules sin brillo, escondidos detrás de unos espejuelos, las ojeras denotando las noches de insomnio, con una botella y un vaso en sus manos…se notaba que había bebido...

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Max!

Hunter se arrodilló a su lado, y la tomándolo un brazo, intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse

-Rick ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Como no te dignas contestar mis mensajes, vine a verte

-si hubiese querido verte te hubiera llamado – le reprochó Max desprendiendo su brazo -…no necesito tu ayuda…no necesito la ayuda de nadie

-Se nota…- observó el desorden a su alrededor, al parecer Max había desahogado su furia e impotencia rompiendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance

-…estás tan bien que hasta ¡re-decoraste tu casa!…-le dijo con ironía-… ¿cómo se llama este estilo?... ¡déjame adivinar! ¿MINI-ANIMALISTA?

-Puedes guardarte tu simpatía y buen humor para otros….eso no funcionará conmigo, Rick…y no necesito tu compasión, ni tu seudo-psicología…así que vete

-¿quieres quedarte solo, para dejarte morir? -preguntó, nuevamente mirando el desorden

-¿No te parece un buen plan?...-miró a su amigo y la expresión de reproche-…al menos era bueno hasta que llegaste…en todo caso este es un país libre- volvió a beber de su vaso-… si muero no le importará a nadie.

-No digas eso….entiendo que en este momento sientas que las cosas no podrían estar peor…pero…¡Tarde o temprano todos caemos!...y la forma de levantarnos es lo que define quienes somos,…¡tú no eres del tipo de personas que se da por vencido! ¡Estoy seguro!

-Y qué quieres que haga… ¡me siento destruido!...¡ y no quiero que nadie me vea así!

-¡¿POR ESO ABANDONAS A TU HIJA?

-¡¿Cómo?...¡yo no he abandonado a Dana!

-Si, claro…¿cuántas veces la has visto desde que volvimos de Granito?

-Yo…- la vergüenza inundó todo su ser

-¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA!….-lo encaró con firmeza-…mañana mismo vuelves a hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades: tu hija y tu trabajo…

Comenzó a recoger las cosas del piso, mientras se explicaba, o mejor dicho dictaba sus órdenes

-En vista de lo ocurrido te daré medio turno,…Claudia y las chicas te ayudarán con la niña…pero solo durante los patrullajes y el tiempo que tú y yo usemos para buscar a Miriya…el resto del día lo pasarás con ella, que ya bastante sufre la pobrecita al no tener a uno de sus padres…¡¿sabías que Dana no come, sufre pesadillas y pregunta todo el día por ustedes?

-Todo es por mi culpa… ¡¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?Max se quebró

La presencia de Rick no pareció importarle, ya ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza o incomodidad de que lo vieran en ese estado. Estaba totalmente sumido en su propia impotencia

-Tranquilo, hermano….-se acercó a darle un abrazo-…tú siempre has sido la persona que me ha sosegado…que ha estado a mi lado en los momentos duros y ahora que me necesitas no voy a dejarte solo…

Esperó con paciencia que él se calmara lo suficiente

-…ya verás como todo tiene arreglo,…la buscaremos y haremos que entre la cordura en esa cabeza dura

-¡No digas eso de mi esposa!

-¡Es una piloto del Skull!¿no es así?...¡lo cabeza dura viene implícito en el cargo!

Esta vez su comentario, si consiguió una ligera sonrisa

-¡Rick!

-No me contradigas….ahora…-carraspeó, antes de sacar a relucir su mejor "tono oficial"- Mayor Sterling… vaya a darse una ducha, que le quite de encima la borrachera y le dé aspecto decente…en una hora llegan las chicas con Dana y usted…¡está que da asco!

Max asintió y siguió las órdenes impartidas

-.-.-.-

Desde la mesa que comparte con los demás chicos del Skull, John Greer observaba con interés a una chica sentada en la barra

Piernas largas cruzadas, minifalda ajustada, maquillaje recargado, peluca rubio platinado y un cigarro en sus labios

-…_una chica mala…._

No era usual que chicas de ese tipo rondaran por el barrio a esas horas y lo más curioso era que estuviera allí, en el pequeño Dragón Blanco,…era más que seguro que la señora Lena no tardaría en echarla del lugar

_-…eso sería un desperdicio…_

Apuró el contenido de su copa, inventó una excusa y abandonó el grupo de amigos que lo observó alejarse con gestos y murmuraciones lascivas

Ya a su lado, escrutó el joven rostro,…. hermoso…pero con algo extraño,….una mirada fría y resuelta,… una mirada que le resulta extrañamente familiar…

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?

-No lo creo…. me acordaría- bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa sin inmutarse- …yo nunca olvido una cara.

-Vaya. Estaré confundido, juraría que ya te había visto alguna otra vez.

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza, John se sintió un completo estúpido usando la excusa más vieja del planeta, al parecer su rutina de Don Juan estaba más oxidada de lo que suponía, por un momento volvió su rostro hacia sus compañeros…convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no podía fallar, las burlas nunca terminarían

-No creas que es una excusa para hablar contigo,…realmente me recuerdas a alguien

-Te equivocas, soy nueva en la ciudad…vengo del Sur…

-Y qué es lo que te trajo aquí – preguntó intentando mostrar genuino interés-…¿tal vez alcanzar tus sueños?

-Podría ser…

El podría no es tal, lo intuyó al ver el rayo de decisión que cruzó sus ojos

_-…solo busca hacerse la misteriosa…_

Sonrió pensando que el juego había comenzado

-y por cierto…¿tu nombre era?

-No te lo dije – siguió bebiendo su copa indiferente

-Si,…perdona,… no me he presentado,…soy el teniente John Greer, piloto del Skull- dijo remarcándolo, pensado que el mencionar al Skull era suficiente para impresionar a aquella chica que se mostraba más difícil de lo que inicialmente pensaba-…y tú eres…

-¿es importante?...seamos sinceros…para mañana no te acordarás de mi rostro, ni de mi nombre

Sus ojos eran duros pero extrañamente familiares,…si no fuera por el atuendo pensaría que se encuentra frente a uno de los veteranos de la FDR

-Bien…si quieres mantener el anonimato, por mí no hay problema…solo se trata de una noche…

La mujer no respondió, solo se levantó y echó a andar hacia la salida

Greer la observó caminar sin siquiera dar la vuelta, tal vez pensando que había conseguido burlarse de él.

_-…¡nadie se burla de un piloto del Skull y menos delante de sus camaradas!_

Apuró el contenido de su copa y salió en su busca…no iba a dejarle salirse con la suya….el juego no podía terminar así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche y el líder Skull se encontraba de retorno en su casa.

Estaba satisfecho por lo logrado con Max, pero no conciliaba el sueño. Se reclinó en el respaldar de su lecho, cerrando los ojos, mientras apretaba contra sí el álbum de recuerdos,…volvió a abrirlo y sus ojos repasaron nuevamente las imágenes, sus dedos acariciaron el rostro impreso,…su sonrisa,…sus labios…

-…_si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de decirle exactamente… cuanto la amo…_

Estuvo todavía unos momentos contemplando embelesado las fotos…después se incorporó con fuerza…había tomado una decisión

-Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por alguien como ella, …y ahora por primera vez en mi vida estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero…lo que mas quiero tiene nombre, apellido y estoy cien por cien seguro de que me ama…

Aclaró su garganta y comenzó con su discurso

-….Lisa….ejem….estos últimos días he estado meditando mucho esto…y….y quisiera….quisiera…yo…bueno….tomando en cuenta que tú y yo….es decir nosotros….bueno tú sabes….¡DIABLOS, LISA…CÁSATE CONMIGO!- Exclamó total y absolutamente frustrado

-¡NOO!...que horror…-se arrepintió de inmediato, por su exabrupto-…no puede ser…no puede ser que solo se te ocurra decir eso, Hunter – se reclamó a sí mismo frente al espejo de su cuarto- … ¡eres un animal!...eso será lo que te contestará

Sintiéndose perdido se dejó caer sobre su lecho

-Calma…calma…intentémoslo otra vez,…hmmm,… como lo hacía el tipo de esa película cursi que tanto le gusta a Lisa…hmmm…- se levantó e imitando la pose y hasta el acento del galán de una vieja película francesa de los 70, volvió a intentarlo-….quiero estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, preciosa…y….-hizo ademán de buscar algo-…¿y el anillo?...

-¡ARGG!...¡ si soy de campeonato!…pero ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer una propuesta sin un anillo?

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus autoagresiones, lo descolgó con premura pensando que se trataba de Lisa.

-Aquí Hunter, reportando que pese a portarse bien y tener la conciencia tranquila ¡no logra conciliar el sueño!…

-tal vez sea que presientes algo, Hunter...

-¡¿Quién habla?

-¿Te traté mal y fue por eso que te fuiste sin despedirte?

Sus ojos se abrieron más y sus manos se crisparon al reconocer la voz

-¡AZONIA!

-Al menos aun recuerdas mi nombre

-¡¿Qué pretendes llamando a mi casa?- exclamó indignado

-Solo quería una disculpa…como te dije, tú y Dávila se fueron sin despedirse…eso no es educado

Hunter apretó el botón de alarma que tenía disimulado en su escritorio, los guardias no tardarían en irrumpir en el lugar y la llamada sería intervenida de inmediato desde la central

-¡ESTÁS LOCA!...

-Veo que definitivamente se te olvidaron tus modales… pero eso tiene arreglo, yo voy a darte todas las lecciones que necesites….y la primera te será dada esta noche…

-¡Ni siquiera intentes hacer algo!

-¿crees que puedes detenerme?

-¡Lo haré!...¡aunque tenga que matarte con mis propias manos, lo haré!

-Eso está por verse…y por el momento solo quiero que recuerdes esto…todo lo que pase a partir de hoy…¡SOLO SERÁ POR TU CULPA!

-.-.-.-

Ya en la calle, Greer la divisó de inmediato

_-…con esos tacones no puede alejarse velozmente. _

La siguió sigilosamente, admirando su figura y buscando el momento adecuado para abordarla nuevamente.

La mujer se detuvo junto a un callejón, especialmente oscuro y solitario, ingresó a él con desenvoltura

Greer la siguió, pensando que el lugar es perfecto para lo que quería hacer…

_-… sorprenderla,…robarle algunos besos… ¡ darle un buen susto!_

Solo después de eso podría dejarla y sentirse victorioso, sentirse el burlador en lugar del burlado

Pero son manos femeninas las que emergen de las sombras tomándolo de las solapas del uniforme atrayéndolo. Es ella quien busca sus labios y lo besa…primero suavemente, después con ímpetu.

_-…así que este es tu juego…_

Invierte los papeles y la aprisiona contra la pared, deseoso de hacerla suya allí mismo, al amparo de la oscuridad del callejón

-No…todavía no…podrían vernos…ven…- lo detiene e intenta a arrastrarlo más adentro

Greer va ha seguirla,…pero el último rastro de cordura hace sonar sus alarmas internas y se detiene

-¡NO!

La detiene y vuelve a atraparla contra la pared, mira en torno nerviosamente, buscando a algún atacante, algún ladrón que la hubiese enviado como señuelo…..pero no hay nadie…el callejón está desierto. La mujer suelta una carcajada

-¿Me tienes miedo, soldado?...

La pregunta lo ofende, y confundido, disminuye su empuje. La mujer comienza a despojarse de la rubia peluca, dejando libre la verde y larga melena, sonriendo desafiante

_-¡Una meltrán!…ya sé donde he visto esos ojos… ¡soy un estúpido!...todas ellas tienen la misma mirada en batalla_

Retrocede ofuscado, pero ella lo retiene y vuelve a besarlo con brusquedad

_-¿Qué es lo que pretende?_

La respuesta no tarda en llegar,…con el filo de una navaja directamente en el estómago,…solo el dolor y los labios estampados a los suyos le impiden gritar

Nuevamente le clava en puñal. Greer cierra los ojos y comienza a deslizarse apoyado en el muro, intentando parar la hemorragia con sus manos, intentando gritar para pedir ayuda, pero con la plena certeza de que todo será inútil, el ataque ha sido demasiado rápido y contundente… solo desearía poder estallar en carcajadas amargas…ha caído en el más estúpido de los trucos

-Ahora si puedo darte mi nombre, galán…yo soy Seloy Deparra…-le susurra al oído-…por los minutos que te queden de vida, no lo olvides…

El arma cae a sus pies y la meltrán se aleja con paso sereno…el puño vengador de Khyron nuevamente ha cobrado una víctima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-¡Al fin pude terminar este capítulo!, siento la tardanza, en mi defensa los que me siguen saben que cuando puedo escribir, hasta subo dos por semana, pero últimamente mis obligaciones no me dejan.

-Y por si fuera poco,dos días que no pude acceder a mi cuenta

-Gracias por su paciencia y saludos a Moni, Reeven, Sary, Lore, Cat, Tania, David, Max S.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 28**

Al amparo de la noche ocurren muchas cosas. La noche encierra con su oscuridad, belleza, pasión y encanto….o terror y muerte. El ir por uno y encontrar el otro es a veces cuestión de suerte. Y esta noche la suerte no estaba del lado de John Greer

Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, pisadas veloces, rumores cada vez más cercanos

_-¡La policía!_

-¡DETÉNGASE!...

Murmuró una maldición en su lengua de origen y emprendió la huída

-¡Pare!...¡Somos la policía!

Las sombras de la noche cubrieron su escape. Cuando llegaron al lado del maltrecho cuerpo, solo el eco lejano de su risa se escuchaba sin poderse saber a ciencia cierta la dirección exacta de la cual provenía

-¡¿Por qué diablos no disparaste?- recriminó uno de los guardias a su compañero-… ¡La maldita escapó! ¡y es tu culpa!

-¡Maldición!, ¡tú también pudiste hacerlo!

-¡Olvídalo!... ¡mejor llama a una ambulancia para que venga a recoger a este pobre tipo! – el guardia se aproximó al cuerpo inconsciente y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios

-.-.-.-..-

_-¡Pobres idiotas!_

Desde su escondite pudo ver como en cuestión de minutos llegaba una ambulancia y recogía el malogrado cuerpo

-¡Creen que podrán salvarlo!

Rió satisfecha, cada puñalada había sido precisa, y no le cabía duda alguna que su víctima perecería

-.-.-.-.-.-

El Dr. Peña corría presuroso por los blancos pasillos del hospital militar

-Doctor Peña, sígame por favor, lo estábamos esperando – dijo una joven enfermera, al tiempo que lo dirigía a la sala de terapia intensiva y le daba mayores datos del caso.

-¿Qué tenemos Tania?

-Paciente adulto…edad aproximada 22 años, ingresó al hospital hace veinte minutos…-informó mientras le entregaba los exámenes

-… heridas múltiples de arma blanca…y…hemorragia intraperitoneal…el panorama no es nada alentador….-comentó mientras revisaba los exámenes que le facilitaba la enfermera- ¿algo más que deba saber?

-Se le ha suministrado morfina, para mitigar el dolor.

-Bien…veamos qué se puede hacer –dijo a tiempo de ingresar al cubículo

-.-.-.-.-

En la Base de Macross el ambiente era tenso

-¿Alguna novedad?... ¿ya pudieron establecer el origen de la llamada?- Preguntó Hunter ansioso

-Ninguna,…la comunicación fue demasiado corta y al parecer utilizaron algún tipo de antena que retransmitió la señal- indicó Vanessa

-Se ve que aprendió mucho, tiempo que estuvo entre nosotros- comentó Kim

-¡Diablos!

-No te preocupes, Rick…de hoy en adelante tu teléfono será intervenido permanentemente,…-informó Estrada que llegaba en ese instante-…si vuelve a llamar, solo trata de alargar la conversación lo más que puedas

-Lo intentaré….pero en este momento lo que más me preocupa es saber qué es lo que se propone –crispó sus manos y se sentó en una de las butacas, sintiéndose impotente, estaba acostumbrado a que lo tomaran por blanco en una batalla, pero el serlo en forma personal estaba fuera de todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido, y no sabía como afrontarlo

-.-.-.-.-.

-"Barco llegó a puerto"

Un mensaje sencillo, pocas palabras que simbolizaban mucho. Significaban que aquel molesto microniano que había osado insultar la memoria de Khyron en su presencia, ya no formaba parte de este mundo

-¡Primera lección exitosa, Hunter!...y esta vez no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo

Azonia rompió en una sonora carcajada, ante la mirada impasible de su segundo al mando, Greel.

El zentraedi de uniforme oscuro, la observaba con preocupación. Las actitudes irracionales de Azonia eran cada vez más notorias.

Ya había notado los primeros cambios mucho antes de la desaparición de su señor Khyron, y los atribuía al consumo de ambos de la flor de la vida…y también al contacto con los Micronianos

Esta posibilidad no le agradaba y después de mucho pensarlo se animó a intervenir

-Señora,.. si me permite expresar mi opinión…- comenzó a decir - Creo que le da mucha importancia a todo este asunto…y tener a varios de nuestros mejores elementos…mmmhhh…solo ocupándose de un individuo…es un desperdicio de recursos y tiempo….

-¡¿PIENSAS QUE ESTOY ACTUANDO POR MERO CAPRICHO, GREEL?- exclamó Azonia incorporándose de su asiento

Greel estaba convencido de que para Azonia la única opinión que contaba era la propia, pero le preocupaba el giro que estaban dando las cosas debido a la campaña personal que había emprendido su líder y eso lo animaba a intervenir en el asunto

-Solo creo que se preocupa demasiado por ese insignificante microniano…- dijo con voz queda-…humildemente… opino que en este momento hay asuntos de más importancia

Azonia soltó un bufido y volteó su escritorio con violencia

-¡Él es culpable de todo! ¡él le arrebató la vida a Khyron!¡él es el culpable de todo! ¡DE TODO!-gritó- ¡él tiene la culpa de que esté sola!

-¡Deja de "sugerir" y de "pensar"!…que para eso estoy YO…-golpeó su pecho con furia

Greel retrocedió

-…sal de mi vista y has algo útil…únete al grupo de Utema…nuestros suministros de protocultura están escasos – ordenó

Greel se retiró en silencio a cumplir las órdenes impartidas, una vez más Azonia había manifestado el tipo de odio que guardaba hacia aquel microniano, un odio muy distinto al que se guardaba a un enemigo. Pensaba que en cualquier otro caso, la venganza más lógica hubiera sido el arrasar la ciudad, o el matarlo cuando estuvo en su poder, pero lo que pasaba por la mente de Azonia al mantenerlo vivo y prácticamente delirar acerca de las formas en las cuales atormentarlo, no era algo que aceptara, sobre todo considerando que tales actitudes podrían ponerlos en evidencia, antes de terminar de fortalecerse

_-Esa actitud se parece demasiado a la de los micronianos….no quisiera pensar que la "contaminación microniana" la haya afectado… _

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Aun no ha llegado?- Jack se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-No…aun no…-contestó Jenny mientras nuevamente se asomaba por el balcón del departamento

-Bueno…todavía es temprano…por qué no te nos unes – señaló al interior del departamento, donde los demás chicos de la banda veían una película-…no te preocupes…no es para tanto…ya es adulto y sabe cuidarse…-comentó mientras comía palomitas de maíz de un plato-… ¿quieres?...-le ofreció el plato

-No gracias…

-bueno…tú te lo pierdes….-volvió a comer-….y como te decía… Axel se merece dar una vuelta por ahí de vez en cuando…aunque sea con Minmei….yo no me preocuparía, la conoce lo bastante como para evitar tener algo serio con ella…-comió otro bocado-…además ya bastante tiempo ha ocupado el papel del hermano mayor de todos….

Jenny sencillamente no escuchaba, porque había visto cómo un automóvil de lujo se estacionaba frente al edificio, y dos figuras se apeaban de él, eran Axel y Minmei

Axel no entró al edificio de inmediato como ella hubiera deseado, si no que se apoyó al vehículo continuando la conversación con la cantante, quien se acercaba demasiado a él,…tal vez con la intención de besarlo, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Jenny.

En ese momento Jenny le arrebató con fuerza el plato a Jack, con el firme propósito de usarlo como proyectil.

Fue entonces que Jack cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-¡NO! – le quitó el plato antes de que se los aventara

-Tienes razón…es de plástico y no le hará nada…-fue por una de las macetas -…¡ESTO ES MEJOR!…

-…no te atrevas –advirtió Jack, bloqueando su camino a la vez que pedía ayuda-…¡CHICOS!...¡VENGAN A AYUDARME!... ¡JENNY QUIERE MATAR A MINMEI!

-¡Déjame pasar!...- intentó empujarlo a un lado, pero los demás chicos ya la estaban rodeando

-¡No se interpongan!…no voy a matarla… -apretó sus dientes con fuerza! -... ¡solo quiero ver que tan resistente es su lindo autito!

-¡JENNY!...¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE ASÍ!...-Fabrizio la tomó de un brazo con fuerza-… ¡DEJA DE PONERTE EN EVIDENCIA ANTE TODOS!

Aquella frase fue como una ráfaga de viento gélido, hasta ese momento solo había actuado dominada por sus emociones, y no había reparado en la impresión que estaba dando a todos

-No sé de lo que hablas, Fabrizio

-No sabes o no quieres saberlo –preguntó el moreno

-¡Chicos!...no hagamos una tormenta por esto…-Jack puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Fabrizio, para calmarlo-….todos estamos cansados y lo mejor será volver a nuestro departamento antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que nos arrepintamos

-¡Axel ya entró al edificio!... – Anunció Ron -...así que yo voto por hacerle caso a Jack… ¡vámonos antes de que nos eche por gorrones! – siguió su propio consejo y fue el primero en salir

Fabrizio miró hacia Jenny y ella evitó su mirada

-Vamos amigo – Jack lo empujó suavemente, impulsándolo a dejar el lugar -…debemos irnos…

-Tienes razón…no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

Ambos salieron del lugar, Jenny ya sola en el departamento, sintió una frustración y una rabia tan grandes, que fue corriendo a su habitación, Axel no tardaría en entrar y no quería que la viera en ese estado.

-.-.-.-.-

La ciudad de Macross al abrigo de los restos del SDF-1, se le antojaba extrañamente distante, apoyado en el balcón del mirador, su vista se perdía en el horizonte

-¡RICK!

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz, giró y la vio acercarse

-¡Rick!...te he buscado por toda la Base, estaba preocupada por ti.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, me encuentro bien

-Escucha, Rick,…solo quería decirte que… entiendo como te sientes y si necesitas hablar...

-Manuel me comentó que su padre piensa formar un grupo especial… -dijo él haciéndose al desentendido, mientras enfilaba sus pasos de regreso a su oficina -…creo que lo necesitamos más que nunca, ya que al parecer Azonia está cambiando de estrategia

-Rick... –murmuró quedamente

-...tengo entendido que también sufren la escasez de recursos, pero pese a eso es poco probable que los zentraedis detengan sus ataques….-continuó con su monólogo

Ella dejó que él siguiera con el juego de "aquí no ha pasado nada"

-No creo que el Alto Mando apruebe ese proyecto, Rick…podrían tener problemas con el Consejo

Hunter hizo un gesto de fastidio, la actividad de varios de los altos oficiales que intentaban complacer a los políticos lo molestaba. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y con una venia la invitó a pasar

-Si lo aprueban o no… es cuestión de ellos…-se dirigió a su casillero y buscó entre sus uniformes-…por lo pronto pienso unirme al escuadrón en el patrullaje

-¡Rick, la reunión del Alto Mando está por comenzar! Tu presencia es requerida

-No tengo ganas de ir…por favor discúlpame con ellos – contesto secamente y nuevamente le dio la espalda concentrándose en buscar su uniforme de piloto

-Foley o Peterson pueden hacerse cargo… ¡ahora eres un oficial importante y tienes responsabilidades, Rick!

Rick se volvió para mirarla, recordando que el deber era todo para Lisa

-Responsabilidades…deberes… ¡La misión!… dime de qué me ha servido sentirme comprometido con "la misión"...

-¡Rick!

-Solo para poner en riesgo la vida de mis amigos y la de mi familia… ¡solo para eso me ha servido!...-cerró la puerta de casillero con violencia-… ¡no es como me dijo Roy!,…no estoy protegiendo a los que amo, solo los estoy poniendo en peligro

-¡Tú no tienes la culpa!…

-Tal vez no tenga la culpa, pero eso no es suficiente

-solo contéstame una pregunta, Rick... ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…a veces simplemente quisiera mandarlo todo al diablo…

-Pues si quieres hacer eso…¡solo hazlo!...-exclamó con furia-…¡déjalo todo!...¡mándanos a todos al diablo!...-enfiló hacia la puerta -…¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!

Rick la tomó de un brazo y le impidió salir del lugar

-Por favor, perdóname…tú no te mereces que te trate así…-la obligó a girar y mirarlo a los ojos-…entiéndeme…el tiempo que estuve cautivo…-su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse-….¡Conozco a Azonia y sé de lo que es capaz!...y no quiero….no quiero que algo así le pase a nadie…

-¿sientes miedo?

-Si…y no quisiera sentirlo…-contestó avergonzado-…el miedo es para los cobardes

-No, Rick…tú no eres un cobarde –apretó su mano con fuerza

-¿crees que salgamos de esta?

- todo estará bien,….nada volverá a separarnos…y saldremos adelante Rick, te lo prometo

-eso espero Lisa- dijo el piloto y le dio un suave beso –…pero no será fácil

-ya lo sé, no será nada fácil….nunca lo ha sido- dijo Lisa y se abrazó de él fuertemente

Ambos sentían como ese abrazo los fortalecía mutuamente

-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo momento en un lugar no muy distante las prensas de una conocida reviste trabajan a toda velocidad.

Como decía su director: "El interés del público en las celebridades y personajes conocidos nunca se da por satisfecho" y reportajes como el que estaba publicado en sus hojas lo avivaría más

-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"Ya no hay más vuelos por diversión"_- le había dicho Roy, hace varios años-…"_de hoy en adelante vuelas por el bien de tu hogar y de tus seres queridos, Rick"_

-¿Mi hogar y mis seres amados, eh? -murmuró. Le dio un golpecito a un interruptor y la carlinga descendió -…cuando me lo dijiste no pensaste en esto, hermano

-Está bien, muchachos… tiempo de salir a volar –anunció al resto del escuadrón

-¡Rick!... ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo ahí?

La imagen de la comandante Grant apareció en el su monitor, por su expresión estaba muy molesta

-¡¿Qué le parece que estoy haciendo?, comandante Grant!– Replicó en tono seco

-Coronel Hunter…en este momento no lo necesitamos como piloto,…se le requiere en la reunión del alto mando

-Necesito volar y nadie va a impedírmelo

-¡RICK!

-Lisa no pudo convencerme de ir a la dichosa reunión… ¿piensas que puedes hacerlo tú?-Le respondió en tono arrogante y retador

La morena iba a recordarle sus obligaciones, cuando una señal de alarma bipeó desde su consola

-Disturbios en Denver, los malcontentos están dando problemas –informó Sammie- están atacando un almacén de protocultura

-¡Solicito permiso para despegar!

Claudia iba a comunicarse nuevamente con él y negárselo vehementemente, pero la mano de Lisa la detuvo

-¡Concedido!...-Lisa operó la consola-…enviando coordenadas...

-¡SKULL A MI ORDEN! – Rick tomó el mando del escuadrón mientras Lisa le enviaba los datos

Terminada la transferencia, Hayes se volvió hacia la morena

-En este momento necesita ponerse en acción o estallará, Claudia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Denver las tropas de los malcontentos y las Fuerzas Terrestres se estaban aniquilando.

Los soldados de infantería zentraedis sufrían bajas tremendas, pero no se retiraban, una vez terminadas sus reservas de protocultura se armaban con pedazos arrancados de los Battlepods derribados y se batían en duelo con los Excaliburs

Un pod al estilo propio de un kamikaze se hundió a sí mismo en un cañón MAC II, autodestruyéndose en el impacto, cerca dos pods luchaban, estaban caídos de espalda pero pese a eso, continuaban dando batalla.

Utema, que casi había vaciado las cargas de protocultura del sistema de armas de su Officer's Pod, hizo girar como molinete las armas del mecha contra su oponente Battloid. Estaban demasiado cerca de hacerse con las reservas como para dar un pie atrás

Su grupo había conseguido colarse entre las líneas de defensa y estaba perforando uno de los muros para hacerse del botín

–¡ESTOS MICRONIANOS NO SON NINGÚN DESAFÍO! –gritó Utema en su propia lengua

Greel iba a horcajadas un pod cañonero y dirigía ráfagas contra las armas que defendían el almacén de protocultura. Cambiando la posición de sus tropas e intentando agruparla en los flancos, mientras tomaban toda la protocultura que podían

Utema hizo correr a su grupo hacia el enjambre de Battloids que atacaban la posición de su comandante.

El escuadrón Skull al mando del coronel Hunter llegó al lugar. Rick soltó un tiro sin pensar y logró arrancar la pierna de un pod, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el campo. Esto llamó la atención de los zentraedis atacantes, que se dieron vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el famoso escuadrón.

–¡Rebeldes zentraedis! –gritó a través de la red externa, una advertencia, por mero formulismo– ¡Arrojen sus armas o nos veremos obligados a tomar acción inmediata!

Los mechas alzaron sus armas contra él y abrieron fuego

El líder Skull maniobró ágilmente, respondiendo al fuego, mientras sus fuerzas se ponían en posición

–¡ATAQUEN! –gritó por la red táctica, mientras evadía el fuego

Un resplandor lo deslumbró por un momento…la luz fue seguida por una violenta explosión, que hizo remecer al Skull uno, con tanta violencia que amenazó con caer

Bill Foley vio como su líder era atacado y cambiando de configuración, a guardián, surcó el cielo en su ayuda.

Los rayos de energía se entrecruzaban sobre su cabeza y las explosiones hacían erupción alrededor de él. Un pod intentó detenerlo, pero él lo tumbó con un certero golpe de la gatling en la cabeza.

-¡RICK! – Lisa gritó, con desesperación desde su puesto en el TacNet

Rick reconoció la voz enseguida, incluso en la confusión en la que había quedado por los golpes de los mísiles. Parpadeó y su sensación de vuelo le indicó que, sus propulsores apenas respondían a sus órdenes

-¡Tengo que cambiar a modo F!

Los sacudones le hacían difícil alcanzar la palanca, pero con esfuerzo puso su mano en la palanca F y le dio un tirón

El battloid mecamorfoseó y en instantes, un VT convencional montó el aire

-¡RICK!

Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos verdes y volvió a sentirse vivo, como lo hacia cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Aquellos hermosos ojos estaban vidriosos, intentando contener las lágrimas,… al advertirlo, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estomago.

Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, consolarla…hacer que su miedo se convirtiera en alegría, en risa. Pero dejó inmediatamente de pensarlo, no debía distraerse, distracciones de ese tipo podrían costarle la vida

-No se preocupe, mayor Hayes,…ya retomé el control y todo parece estar funcionando bien -informó-….no me golpearon tan fuerte…

Le dirigió una venia, una sonrisa…y volvió al campo de batalla

_-¡cuídate!_

-¿Cómo les va, muchachos? -preguntó Hunter con elaborada soltura, mientras volaba en medio de la batalla candente

-Jefe, tenga cuidado –comentó Bobby Bell –Nos dio un buen susto

El VT de Rick picó a través de la lluvia en configuración guardián como un halcón propulsado.

-No fue nada…solo quise llamar la atención de mi novia,….Foley, Ransom, Garza, Peterson, Bell; todos ustedes retírense hacia los flancos….

-¡Entendido!

-¡Chicos, acabemos esto de una vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día más, una batalla más…habían derribado a muchos enemigos, pero algunos habían escapado. La falta de Max y Miriya se hacía sentir.

Rick fue el último en apearse, los demás miembros del escuadrón ya estaban lejos de los hangares y terraplenes cuando él salió de su VT, sintiéndose exhausto y preguntándose si alguna vez habría un fin para la lucha

Vio a Lisa de pie junto a la puerta de los operadores de cazas

_-La mujer de mi vida, piensa quitármela_ –pensó al verla acercarse con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Ahora si debo pedir una venda en los ojos y un último cigarro, Lisa?

-Ese comentario nunca fue gracioso, Hunter - lo miró mientras se sacaba de la cara los mechones de largo pelo castaño que el viento se llevaba

-No, tienes sentido del humor…pero aun así te amo….-Suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-Sabes que hubiera preferido que me hicieras caso y estuvieras seguro en la reunión – murmuró acurrucada en su pecho

-Lo sé…en mi defensa alego que mi presencia era necesaria en el combate

-Si,…no lo puedo negar….pero me diste un gran susto

-Perdón también por eso…- La apretó con más fuerza

En ese momento lo único que deseaba era acallar las voces de su cabeza, tragarse la inquietud y la culpa, esperando a que resurgiera en otro momento,…mientras buscaba sus labios, dejó de pensar y se dedicó solo a sentir.

-.-.-.-.-

Antes de dejar la Base, para un merecido descanso, el coronel Hunter se dirigió al hangar del Skull para comprobar que todos los pilotos del nuevo turno estuvieran listos para recibir las asignaciones del día que comenzaba

- Buenos días a todos – saludó al ingresar-…como ya sabrán…anoche tuvimos jaleo, y no nos fue del todo bien…así que no me encuentro del mejor de los humores…-comentó mientras hojeada el rol de asignaciones y adicionaba pequeñas notas-… así que pónganse listos o me darán la excusa perfecta para desquitarme…¿lo entendieron?

- ¡ENTENDIDO, JEFE! - respondieron a coro

Rick abrió la carpeta que llevaba y comenzó a llamarlos por apellidos y distribuir las asignaciones: patrullaje, entrenamiento en el simulador y alguna que otra labor de escolta. Terminada la labor dirigió una pregunta al conjunto

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Greer?

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Estrada!...-Hunter ingresó a la sala de situaciones-…uno de mis pilotos no se presentó a su turno…se trata de Greer

Manuel dejó la consola donde con las chicas del trío discutían la mejor forma de monitorear las llamadas de Azonia y lo invitó a sentarse, lo que tenía que decirle no iba a ser fácil

-Rick…el teniente Greer….fue encontrado herido en un callejón de la ciudad…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¡¿Cómo está?... –las chicas del trío lo rodearon expectantes-…¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Acaba de llegarme el informe

-¿Cuál es su estado?- preguntó Hunter

-…lo…lo siento….pero las heridas eran demasiado graves….me informaron que acaba de fallecer

Las muchachas palidecieron, se cubrieron la boca y como autómatas retornaron a sus puestos del deber. Solo Rick atinó a preguntar

-¡¿Crees…que fue trabajo de Azonia?

-No puedo afirmarlo con seguridad…pero hablé con el oficial a cargo de la investigación…y me informó que encontraron un cuchillo zentraedi cerca del cuerpo

Hunter no hizo más comentarios, en silencio se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol de la mañana brilló sobre su rostro y Jessica despertó. Se dirigió al baño, y sumergió su cara en agua fría tratando de recuperarse

_- ¡Maldita resaca!_ – Pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse

Se miro al espejo y se desconoció, estaba con el pelo revuelto, los ojos y labios hinchados

-¡Jessica Fisher!¿Qué ha pasado contigo?...- preguntó a su imagen reflejada-…así no reconquistarás nunca a Rick…no…no…

Se dirigió a la ducha con la intención de sacar el alcohol de su sistema, después de eso, en su opinión no había nada que un poco de maquillaje y unos lentes oscuros no lograra arreglar o por lo menos disimular

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ricky! – la pequeña Megan corrió a sus brazos-…no dormiste en casa…¿dónde estabas?

-Tuve una emergencia en la Base, pequeña…pero ahora estoy aquí, para llevarte a la escuela – la levantó en brazos y le sonrió tristemente

-¿Por qué están tan triste?... ¿pasó algo malo, Ricky?

-No…no es nada…solo estoy un poco cansado…

-Si solo es por eso, mejor vete a dormir,… -bajó de sus brazos, y con un ademán saludó al cabo que la esperaba junto a la puerta del jeep-…el cabo arreglo me llevará a la escuela…

-¡Megan!…no es el cabo arreglo, es el cabo Azeglio…y yo prefiero acompañarte

-Yo prefiero que descanses,…-le apuntó con el dedo-… porque si no lo haces te saldrán ojeras,…te pondrás feo…Lisa ya no te querrá…y yo no quiero que acabes solo triste y abandonado

-Bien…te haré caso…pero cuídate y…

-…y no salgas de la escuela hasta que el cabo arriesgo venga por ti, pequeña – lo remedó

-¡Es cabo Azeglio!

-¡Me llamaba, señor! – el cabo, se cuadró ante él al escuchar su nombre

-Ehh…si… ¿ya le entregaron los nuevos protocolos?

-¡Si, señor!

-No te preocupes, el cabo asedio no es descuidado como el otro,…lo escogió tía Claudia…puedes confiar en él

-¡Es cabo Azeglio, Megan…cabo Azeglio, no asedio!- Rick la corrigió nuevamente

-Y…tanto problema por eso…–pateó el suelo con impaciencia-… él nunca se ha quejado por la forma en la que lo llamo

-¡Ven acá! – la llevó aparte y le habló en voz baja-…yo soy su superior y tú eres mi hermana, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarlo así,…él es mayor que tú y debes tratarlo con respeto, y una forma de respeto es tomarte la molestia de recordar y pronunciar bien su nombre ¿entendido?

-¿Aunque sea complicado?

-Si

Volvieron junto al jeep y el cabo abrió la puerta de forma diligente

-¡Gracias, cabo A…A...Aze…glio!

Megan subió al vehículo ante la mirada complacida de su hermano

-Bien…puede llevársela,….pero no olvide llamarme en cuanto la deje en la escuela

-¡Lo haré, señor!

Se despidió con la mano en alto, hasta que el vehículo dobló la esquina y se perdió de la vista

-La quieres mucho… ¿no es así?- la voz de Jessica lo hizo volverse

-Si,…la quiero mucho

-Entonces por su bien y el nuestro deja la milicia

-¡No quiero volver a hablar de eso, Jessie!

-Rick, hablemos con calma de esto…-con una seña lo invitó a entrar a la casa

Ya dentro continuaron con la conversación

-Rick... el bienestar de Megan es lo primordial,…ella no puede seguir viviendo así….rodeada de muertes, y guerra… con su vida en peligro constante…¡debemos pensar en su futuro!

-¡Pienso en su futuro! – las dudas que en algún momento tuvo, se disiparon al instante-…¡es por eso que no puedo dejar la lucha!…¡ahora menos que nunca!...¡yo lucho por acabar de una vez con todo esto!

-Por favor, Rick…piénsalo bien…analiza la vida que llevas…, recuerda que te conozco bien y sé que…lo que otros quieren evitar TÚ LO BUSCAS…

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto?

-¡Lo digo porque esa es la verdad!...hacías lo mismo en el circo aéreo…la adrenalina…el peligro…son como imanes para ti

-¡No, no es cierto!...yo me uní a la milicia obligado por las circunstancias… ¡nunca busqué esto!¡Nunca!

-Repítelo cuantas veces quieras….tal vez así logres convencerte…pero eso no cambia de ninguna forma la realidad…y la realidad es…

-…la realidad es que piensas que mi presencia las pone en peligro…¿es eso, Jessie?

-…lo que pienso es que deberías considerar seriamente el cambiar tu forma de vida…si no quieres dejar el ejército, está bien,…pero al menos pide un cambio y alejémonos de todo esto…-tomó una de sus manos-…no te lo pido por mí, lo hago por Megan

-Lo siento, Jessie…pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no por ahora – se sentó en el sofá agobiado-…pero si así lo quieres, puedo hacer arreglos para que ustedes dos se trasladen a Monumento

-Apuesto a que te sería más fácil dejarlo todo si no fuera por ella…por esa mujer

-Lisa no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión

-¿Esa mujer es más importante que la seguridad de tu familia?

-No me gusta el tono con el que te refieres a ella…es mi novia y debes respetarla, te lo advierto

-Y yo te advierto que nadie es perfecto….ni siquiera ella

-Sabes una cosa…estoy cansado y no quiero oír tonterías…-se incorporó y se retiró hacia su dormitorio

-Solo recuerda una cosa….un día despertarás de esa ilusión…y la verás como realmente es…

Rick se encogió de hombros y entró a su cuarto sin prestarle atención

_-¡Diablos! ¿qué puedo hacer para que de una vez te olvides de ella?_

-.-.-.-.

Encerrado en su oficina, el senador Stinson leía de mala gana uno de los resúmenes de prensa y algunos informes que su equipo de asesores, le había preparado para mantenerlo informado.

El intercomunicador interrumpió su lectura

-Senador…el senador Longchamps acaba de llegar

-Hazlo pasar Loise

El senador Longchamps ingresó al elegante recinto con soltura

-Buenos días

-¿Qué es lo quieres Longchamps?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente

-Al menos podrías contestar mi saludo

-Buenos días….¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Maistroff me tiene harto…el Almirante Gloval…

-…le gritó…lo amenazó…y va a mandarlo al punto más recóndito del planeta

-¿también habló contigo?

-¡Claro que no!….mi asistente tiene órdenes precisas de no pasar sus llamadas… y no cometí la imbecilidad de darle mi número privado

-entonces cómo sabes que…-se detuvo al ver los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa-…ah…informes de tus "colaboradores"

-No seas idiota, Longchamps….para saber lo que pasa con él, no necesito a mis contactos….es obvio...

-En serio ¿no vamos a hacer nada por él?

-¿A dónde lo enviarán?

-A la Base de pruebas que están construyendo en el desierto de Gibson

-¿Dónde Gibson murió al ir a buscar agua?

-Si…el mismo

-Envíale un botellón de agua de nuestra parte y punto

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!…si te alías con perdedores, terminarás siendo un perdedor…no hay nada que se pegue más fácil que el fracaso, Longchamps

-Tienes razón…-se sentó en el asiento frente a él-…pero es una lástima el perder un contacto tan importante…con el trabajo que costó el ayudarlo a ascender

-Nah…no te preocupes…cada día solicitan entrevistarse conmigo diez como él…no nos hará falta

-Así que cada día…diez como él…es difícil de creer

-Si…es un fastidio…la verdad yo solo quisiera uno…uno solo…

-¿A quien?

-Creerás que estoy loco…pero cada día llego más a la conclusión de que necesitamos de nuestro lado a un militar realmente comprometido…alguien de respeto…alguien que no se haya ganado sus ascensos con ayuda de ningún político

-Otra vez piensas tentar al General McGill…recuerda lo que pasó la última vez

-¡viejo testarudo!...¡por poco me manda a arrestar!

-Quizás ese sea el problema, es demasiado viejo como para cambiar…

-Pero…no hay peor trámite que el que no se hace,…y hay que ser caraduras para este negocio, Longchamps…- dijo mientras volvía a poner su atención en las publicaciones-…y hablando de Roma…¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿Algo interesante, Stinson?

Stinson le mostró la publicación

-El Examiner tiene en páginas centrales al cachorro del Tigre McGill…parece que él y Hunter tienen líos de faldas…

-¡y con la candidata de Gloval para el almirantazgo!...-exclamó Longchamps-…¡QUÉ ESCÁNDALO!

-Otra vez el viento sopla a nuestro favor, Longchamps

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás, amigo…ya lo verás…

-.-.-.-.-.

El viento de la tarde, sopló con suavidad, murmurando entre las ramas de los árboles que poblaban el cementerio militar de Macross

Todos los amigos de John Greer estaban reunidos junto a su tumba

El coronel Hunter estaba al frente, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, pero sus ojos no mostraban más que tristeza.

Pronunciaba un sencillo discurso acerca de su compañero de armas, alabando sus logros y expresando la pérdida que significaba su muerte. Mientras cumplía su deber como líder Skull, observaba las expresiones sus compañeros de escuadrón,…miradas frías,…la muerte en batalla era un fin que aceptaban con dignidad,…con la frente en alto,…pero el morir en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad que protegían, era algo que no cabía en su mente

Max, Claudia y Lisa de pie con rostros serios, como siempre mostrándose fuertes y serenos. Vanessa y Kim apoyaban a Sammie, que como la miembro más joven del trío, solía ser también la más emotiva y a duras penas contenía el llanto. Greer no era santo de su devoción y le habían deseado un cúmulo de males, pero ante su muerte, solo podían sentir una infinita pena y una inexplicable sensación de culpa por haber deseado su fin, aunque nunca hubiese sido en serio.

Foley, Mammoth, Bell, Jackson y varios pilotos más, estaban en representación del Skull y los demás escuadrones

Terminada la ceremonia de rigor, Hunter se dirigió presurosamente a la salida. Tomó el primer vehículo disponible y se retiró sin esperar a nadie. Necesitaba estar solo para procesar lo ocurrido,…solo unas horas y todo estaría olvidado.

Los pilotos del Escuadrón Skull tenían su propia forma de enfrentar la muerte: quienes morían simplemente nunca existieron. Alguien podía acercárseles y darles una condolencia o preguntarles lo que pasó…y solo se encontraban con una barrera de indiferencia. Era un pacto y nadie lo rompía,…no se hablaba de los muertos, era de mal augurio,…quien caía, simplemente nunca existió.

Solo en la privacidad de sus barracas o en sus pesadillas podían liberarse…gritar, lamentarse, enfurecerse…pero ante los demás, la coraza que los protegía no podía, ni debía romperse

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nada como una breve salida de compras para calmar los nervios, y olvidar los malos momentos, al menos así lo pensaban las chicas del trío. Y esta vez la misión era importante

- Creo que ya tenemos todo... - dijo Vanessa revisando la bolsa. – ¿revisaste la lista, Sammie?¿no se nos olvida nada?

Sammie revisó en silencio su pequeña libreta donde tenía escrito todo lo que iban a comprar en aquella salida.

- Todo lo que pidió Max esta completo…solo falta la torta

-…esa es labor de Lisa…ya saben que el camino más rápido para llegar al corazón de un hombre es el estómago - se burló Kim

- Como de costumbre, otra misión perfectamente realizada…-proclamó Sammie-…¡lástima que no den ascensos por organizar fiestas de cumpleaños relámpago!

Aprovechando que se encontraban en el centro, Sammie se detuvo a comprar una de sus revistas favoritas, mientras esperaban el teleférico

- Además no es una fiesta es solo una pequeña reunión para subirle el ánimo –explicaba Vanessa-…recuerden que el mismo Rick pidió que suspendieran el festejo que le estaban preparando,… y dadas las circunstancias le doy la razón, nadie está como para celebraciones grandes…¿o qué dices Sammie? – la aludida no le contestó, estaba demasiado entretenida en su lectura-….Sammie…Sammie…¡te estoy hablando!

-¡Al diablo!

-¡Sammie!

-¡Al diablo…con esta maldita revista!...¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN!- estalló Sammie hecha una furia, y luego les pasó la publicación

-.-.-.-.-.

Jessica Fisher tenía decidido el no salir de casa, hasta librarse del tremendo dolor de cabeza producto de la cruda, así que se dedicó a revisar las revistas a las que estaba suscrita.

Las revisó con calma deleitándose con los chismes de moda acerca de personalidades del espectáculo. Casi todas tenían las mismas noticias y rumores, ya estaba sintiéndose hastiada, cuando una publicación llamó poderosamente su atención: El Examiner

Jessie era una persona emotiva y estaba acostumbrada a temblar, alterarse, sentir que el pulso le producía arritmias, sentir frío y calor, pero nunca todo al mismo tiempo.

-Esa mujer,…esa mujer….¡ESA MUJER LO ENGAÑÓ!

La sola idea repiqueteó en su cabeza, como un martillo enloquecedor

-¡Debe saberlo!... ¡debo ir a decírselo!

-.-.-.-..-

Kim entró sin llamar a la oficina de Lisa, después de haberse adelantado a sus amigas en la loca carrera por las escaleras de la Base

-¡Claudia! – exclamó con el poco aliento que le quedaba

- Kim, ¿estas bien?, ¿que ocurre? - preguntó la morena preocupada.

-¡Lisa!... ¿dónde está Lisa?

-Fue a la oficina del Ministerio de defensa para…-se detuvo al ver a las otras dos miembros del trío llegar al lugar jadeantes-… ¡¿estamos bajo ataque?

-.-.-.-.-.

El mayor Harold Estrada estaba decidido a acabar con las amenazas y atentados de una vez por todas, y así lo explicaba

-…la estrategia de Azonia ha cambiado por completo…es por esto que quiero poner a consideración del alto Mando reactivar el proyecto Escorpión

-Pero,…ese proyecto fue desestimado hace tiempo por el almirante Gloval- comentó Manuel

-Si,…él no estuvo de acuerdo, y la oposición del General McGill en el consejo fue preponderante para que no se aprobara,…pero los tiempos cambian…y estoy seguro que si lo presento nuevamente,… con algunas modificaciones… incluso el testarudo de Marcus McGill no podrá negarme su apoyo…y no dudo el contar con el suyo, coronel Hunter

-Lo tendrá….estoy plenamente de acuerdo en que deben tomarse medidas drásticas

El Mayor Estrada asintió complacido y continuó con su explicación

-El grupo será reducido,…de acción inmediata,….agentes sin rostro,…ni pasado…que solo responderán ante la autoridad del almirante Gloval y del director de la PMG…para conformarlo debemos buscar candidatos que hayan demostrado tener un alto sentido del deber y honor a toda prueba…

-¿Ya tiene candidatos?- preguntó la teniente Burns

-Algunos…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué es lo que opinas, Claudia? –inquirió Vanessa nerviosamente

-Hmmm….opino que ustedes deben presentarse inmediatamente en sus puestos- se dirigió a las tres mientras cerraba la revista-…estos son asuntos personales que no deben interferir en su desempeño

-Pero….

-Hagan lo que les digo…y pierdan cuidado, mi turno está por terminar así que puedo hacerme cargo de este desastre

-Bien…si tú lo dices – expresó Kim, decepcionada por perderse la reacción de los involucrados al enterarse – pero yo creo que…

-¡No lo digo!…¡LO ORDENO! –Claudia se impuso

-¡Si, señora! – las tres saludaron y se perdieron en dirección de su puesto

Una vez sola respiró hondo y con calma se dirigió hacia la oficina de uno de los complicados en ese entuerto

-.-.-.-.-

-El coronel Hunter se encuentra en una importante reunión y no puede ser molestado, señorita Fisher

El asistente de Hunter intentaba explicárselo de la forma más cortés posible, pero Jessica no desistía

-¡Esto es urgente!...¡necesito verlo en este instante!

-Señorita…es que…

-Que es lo que pasa cabo Ramírez

-¡Comandante Grant! – el cabo se puso de pie y la saludó- disculpe…le explicaba a la señorita, que el coronel Hunter se encuentra en una reunión importante y no puede ser molestado

-Y yo le decía al cabo que no me importa,…solo llámelo y dígale que soy yo y verá como si puede atenderme

-¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿le pasó algo a Megan? – preguntó la morena con genuino interés

-No…lo que tengo que hablar con él es estrictamente privado

-Si es así, le sugiero que retorne a su casa y lo espere allí…los asuntos privados no se tratan en instalaciones militares –dijo Claudia mientras reparaba en la revista que la rubia traía bajo el brazo. No se sorprendió, seguramente el rumor ya había comenzado a diseminarse en toda Macross

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

-¡¿cómo tienen que decírselo para que lo entienda, señorita Fisher? …el coronel Hunter no puede atenderla

-¡Eso no es cierto!….usted me lo niega para evitar que se entere de una vez lo que Hayes estuvo haciendo en su ausencia

-Dice eso por lo que publicó ese pasquín…- señaló la revista con desprecio -…no creo que él se tome eso en serio

-¡Eso habrá que verlo!

-Esto ha pasado del límite…¡retírese antes de que mande que la echen!…

-¡Aunque haga que me echen de aquí!...y toda la FDR se una en mi contra… ¡No podrán ocultarlo! –Blandió la revista-¡y una vez que vea quien es ella realmente…no la perdonará!…

-¡No tiene nada que perdonarle!...y está loca si piensa que podrá valerse de esto para separarlos

-La dejará…estoy segura….Rick no sabe perdonar…

-Dice eso…solo porque no la acepta…-la morena se impuso ante ella-…¡ya supérelo!...

-No conseguirá hacer que me vaya

-¿Me desafía?– la tomó de un brazo, con fuerza, dispuesta a darle su merecido-… ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

-¡SUÉLTEME…NO SEA ATREVIDA!

-¡CLAUDIA!...¡JESSICA! – La voz de Hunter sonó a sus espaldas y ambas se volvieron a verlo

El coronel Rick Hunter estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a ambas mujeres con desconcierto, sobre todo a la que había comenzado la discusión y no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar

-No sé qué diablos quieres, Jessica…¡pero deja de gritar! ...¡esta es una instalación militar …¡no un mercado cualquiera!.

-Esta mujer quiso echarme….no quiere que hable contigo

-¡RESPETA A CLAUDIA!…te lo advierto….- se puso en medio y la encaró-…ahora retírate u olvidaré que mi padre me enseñó que a una mujer no se le pega ¡aunque lo merezca!…-Sus ojos destellaban furia, furia que Jessie no alcanzaba a dimensionar

-Pero…quiero hablar contigo

-Yo también….quiero hablar acerca de tu comportamiento, pero este no es el momento, ni el lugar

-Bien…no importa…solo quiero que leas esto…– tiró la revista sobre el escritorio del cabo Ramírez -…y te des cuenta de quien es realmente…tu adorada y perfecta Lisa Hayes

Salió del lugar con paso presuroso, mientras Rick dirigía su vista curiosa, hacia la revista que había provocado semejante conflicto

-Rick…lo que dice esa revista…

-Lo que diga esta revista – la levantó del escritorio-…no justifica el escándalo que estaban protagonizando, comandante Grant…

Claudia bajó la cabeza avergonzada por haber perdido la compostura

-Si, lo sé,…pero…¡NO LA SOPORTO, RICK!…¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rick comenzó a reír.

- Conozco a Jessie, Claudia….y sé que puede exasperar a cualquiera…pero has como yo…a mi no me importa lo que diga o haga...

-Pero…ella se ha propuesto separarte de Lisa, Rick

-si, pero no lo logrará…ni ella, ni nadie más podrá hacerlo

-Entonces… ¿podrías darme esa revista?

-¿Por qué…tiene escrito algo de lo que no debo enterarme? – leyó el titular en voz alta – "FDR: Relaciones Peligrosas" …y tiene una fotografía del escuadrón…¿a qué se refiere esto, Claudia?

-Creo que es algo que deberías leer con Lisa

-¿Tan grave es?

-Solo son inventos de la prensa….tú los conoces mejor que nadie…

-Lo tendré en cuenta…ahora podrías dejarme solo un momento….tengo programada una videoconferencia con el general McGill

Claudia se retiró de la oficina, necesitaba buscar a Lisa y advertirle lo que estaba ocurriendo

-.-.-.-.-

También en el escondite de los zentraedi, habían nuevas.

Azonia bajó de su transporte antes que terminara de detenerse del todo y corrió hacia el interior del edificio como una exhalación

-.-.-.-.-

-Fase 5 iniciándose - indicó el doctor Zand mientras operaba el delicado equipo

-Signos vitales normales – expresó Falls después de revisar los monitores

Ninguno de los dos, entretenidos en su trabajo, había reparado en que una figura alta, vestida de uniforme marrón oscuro y pelo azul les miraba, desde la puerta.

Cuando Falls se percató la bandeja con material descartable que tenía en sus manos estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Enmudeció por la sorpresa y el temor. Zand se volvió para ver qué o quien producía ese efecto en su joven ayudante

-¡Azonia!

-Así que aun intenta guardarme secretos Zand

La líder quadrono se lanzó a por él, con tal furia en los ojos, que Zand, temeroso retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Maldita sea!…le dije que me informara todos los avances….- Lo aferró con dureza por los hombros y lo zarandeó como si se tratara de un muñeco sin vida

-¿Dónde está?…¿dónde lo tiene?

Con mano temblorosa señaló hacia sus espaldas

Azonia lo soltó, giró y encontró al zentraedi de piel lavanda y cabello gris azulado dentro de la cámara de maduración…flotando desnudo en un líquido transparente

-Todo esta saliendo perfectamente…-comenzó a explicar Zand-…en este momento tiene la apariencia de un…- la palabra "niño" le pareció inadecuada-…"zentraedi inmaduro"…pero el proceso de maduración solo tomará unas horas

Azonia luchó consigo misma durante un breve instante para mantener la compostura: era la primera vez que tenía a un "zentraedi inmaduro" frente a sus ojos….deslizó sus manos por el vidrio de la cámara de maduración, para asegurarse de que lo que tenía delante suyo no era una aparición, o una mala jugada de sus propios deseos

-Es real….eres tú…..¡KHYRON!

-.-.-.-.-.

Rick ojeaba una y otra vez las páginas de la revista…no podía creerlo,…aquello no podía ser cierto… la foto de Lisa, estaba ahí, en la página central de esa revista….cuyo titular hablaba del conflicto que había producido por su relación con el líder del escuadrón Delta, mientras su novio se encontraba desaparecido. Incluso había una foto de Mark entrando a su casa en horas de la noche

-¡NO! – tiró la revista al cesto de basura con rabia y comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho, sentía como una opresión en el pecho amenazaba con quitarle el aire, no podía entender tanta infamia

**Notas.-**

-Otro capítulo largo, espero les haya entretenido la lectura.

-Saludos a mi amiga y gran escritora de fics Krimhild, ¡ahí lo tienes!, ya cloné a tu personaje favorito, como ven hasta los malos tienen quien les hace porras ;)

-Comentarios y reclamos por no haber dejado que Jenny soltara la maceta sobre el canario o por detener a Claudia antes de que hiciera puré a la rubia, se reciben en donde ya saben, en el cajoncito de dice review ;)

-Si mandan porras haremos que en la próxima no aparezca nadie que las salve ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 29**

Lo que implicaba esa publicación, era muy grave…

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…no en este momento…_

Mientras esperaba se concretara la video conferencia, mil pensamientos diferentes y contrapuestos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

_-No perdonaré esto… ¡no lo perdonaré!… _

-Señor…la comunicación con el general McGill está lista – informó su asistente

Se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró hondamente, tratando de exorcizar la molestia y la inquietud que la publicación le había provocado, llevó su cabello negro hacia atrás, procurando ordenarlo un poco

Ser un coronel de la FDR, era una gran responsabilidad, podía tener batallas y retos todos los días, pero también se requería largas horas de análisis y encierro en su oficina.

-Bien, cabo Ramírez…pásela…

Para cuando la imagen del general McGill apareció en la pantalla, el coronel Hunter ya había recuperado el aplomo que exigía su rango, al menos externamente.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, comenzó a analizar los resultados y movimientos del enemigo junto al General McGill.

-.-.-.-.-..-

El ambiente estaba muy cargado en el apartado bar, ahí una mujer vestida completamente de negro se hallaba sentada junto a una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle,… su mirada, perdida en la nada,… miraba sin ver hacia estrechas calles…hasta que una pequeña voz despertó sus sentidos…

Por la calle una niña de unos tres o cuatro años deambulaba llorando, probablemente se encontraba perdida, su instinto hiso que se pusiera de pie, para salir del lugar e intentar ayudarla, pero no fue necesario…. un hombre joven dando voces apareció al final de la calle, probablemente era su padre, la niña corrió hacia él con los bracitos extendidos y una sonrisa en la cara, fundiéndose pronto en un abrazo.

_-Dana…Max…_- murmuró al verlos juntos

Tras pensarlo mucho, solicitó el teléfono al hombre que atendía el bar, marcó nerviosamente un número…el teléfono sonó varias veces y finalmente logró comunicarse

-"_Hola. Se ha comunicado a la casa de Max y Miriya Sterling, en este momento no nos encontramos"…_ - dijo la voz grabada de Max_-… "¡así que hable ahora o calle para siempre!"...-_ completó su potente voz -…"_¡MIRIYA!"…_

Sonrió a su pesar, recordando como Max había pegado el grito al cielo, por su intervención…pese a todo el mensaje se quedó así…

_- te dije que así, estaba bien…protestaste mucho, pero finalmente me hiciste caso…- _rememoró con nostalgia

Se escuchó el característico beep, era el momento de dejar al menos un mensaje. Sus labios temblaron sin emitir sonido alguno, lo que parecía tan fácil se estaba haciendo difícil en extremo

_-Solo salúdalo y dile que estás bien…que no se preocupe…que esto es lo mejor para los dos...-_ se dijo a sí misma

Estaba por hacerlo cuando, desde el otro lado, Max levantó el auricular

-Si…hola…- se escuchó la voz del peliazul

Ante la sorpresa, Miriya solo atinó a cubrirlo con su mano, para que él no pudiera oírla

-Estoy bien Max…no te preocupes por mí…y cuida de Dana, por favor…-dijo con voz temblorosa, sin quitar la mano del micrófono-… te extraño…pero no puedo…no puedo…mi presencia solo les hará más daño…

-¿Miriya?... ¿eres tú?…-preguntó Max desde el otro lado, ante el silencio de la línea-….¡por favor háblame!…

Colgó el teléfono como si el auricular le quemara las manos

-Lo siento, Max…pero es mejor así…

-.-.-.-.-

_-A veces me gustaría dejar de pensar…y ser un objeto más de esta habitación… _

Se reclinó en su asiento, repentinamente el lugar se le hacía demasiado pequeño,…se levantó de la silla con gesto abrumado. Pensando en qué hacer para alejar todos esos malos pensamientos de su mente…tal vez ir a ejercitarse, golpear un saco hasta quedar exhausto, o correr hasta donde le alcanzaran las fuerzas…esto último lo atraía, así que tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar

-¡Coronel Hunter!- el cabo Ramírez se interpuso en su paso-…acaba de llegar este comunicado del departamento de prensa y propaganda

Hunter desdobló el papel y lo leyó

_-¡Casi se me olvidaba!...la conferencia de prensa es el día de hoy….¡diablos! ¡solo eso me faltaba!_

Dobló nuevamente el papel y lo introdujo en su bolsillo

-¿Tardará en volver? – preguntó el cabo

-No lo sé…

-¿Algún mensaje?

-A quien pregunte dígale que salí a caminar y volveré a tiempo para la conferencia- dijo antes de seguir su camino

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente posó su mano sobre el grueso vidrio, sus ojos seguían formando leves lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla, mientras observaba con anhelo el lento proceso de maduración, sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente, intentando sostener con fuerza aquella esperanza que la había mantenido con vida en todo este tiempo… apretó sus manos, apoyándolas en el vidrio, mientras se repetía algo para ella misma

-_solo un poco más…y Khyron estará de vuelta…solo un poco más…_

Permaneció observando como el cuerpo de aquel "zentraedi inmaduro" cambiaba….aquello no era nuevo para ella. Azonia ya había visitado fábricas de protocultura y robotecnología donde los cruceros de combate y los battlepods eran construidos, lo mismo que las plantas donde los Zentraedi eran creados,…una tarea que ya había visto hacer,….pero nunca de tan cerca…y con los ojos entornados por la emoción…

El cuerpo desnudo de Khyron poco a poco, iba adquiriendo mayor estatura,…mayor desarrollo… su cuerpo se desarrollaba…sus músculos cobran forma… los hombros se ensanchaban….los brazos se engrosaban,…el torso comenzaba a ser surcado por un fino vello…la cintura estrecha,…las caderas fuertes,…Azonia sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago…

-.-.-.-.-

Incluso en medio de una guerra, el público exigía que saciaran su hambre por noticias. El interés en las celebridades y personajes conocidos nunca estaba satisfecho, máxime en el caso de un oficial tan conocido que recientemente había sobrevivido por segunda vez a la captura por fuerzas enemigas

El coronel Hunter suspiró e ingresó a la sala, la conferencia de prensa había sido programada con mucha anticipación y no podía suspenderse.

El lugar estaba atestado de periodistas gráficos y de televisión que se empujaban y codeaban apuntando con luces, cámaras y micrófonos.

De acuerdo a las condiciones en las cuales se daba la conferencia, sabía que debía seguir un libreto, básicamente leería un comunicado y no se aceptarían preguntas…pero dados lo últimos acontecimientos…no sabía que esperar

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Ya comenzó la conferencia de prensa? – preguntó directamente al llegar

Supo que algo andaba mal, porque todo el ruido que caracterizaba el lugar, desapareció ni bien se escuchó su voz. De un momento a otro, todos habían callado y dirigido sus miradas hacia ella, que permaneció inmóvil sin comprender qué sucedía.

Vanessa se acercó a su amiga y oficial superior luciendo a la vez indecisa y apenada, y antes de que Lisa pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, ella se le adelantó.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Lisa?...¡te hemos buscado toda la tarde!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para esas horas, Mark también estaba sufriendo el efecto de los rumores…para donde iba, los pilotos, personal de apoyo y mecánicos, lo miraban con desprecio y murmuraban cosas cuando él pasaba, haciéndole sentir una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo

El rumor había cundido rápidamente, como siempre sucedía con este tipo de sucesos

"El tipo que aprovecha la desgracia de su rival, para quitarle la novia", era esa la etiqueta que se estampaba sobre él, sin darle opción a defenderse.

_-¡al diablo lo que los demás piensen!...solo me preocupa que esto perjudique a Lisa_

-.-.-.-

Datos no demasiado relevantes respecto a su captura, el tiempo que permaneció cautivo y posterior evasión fueron dados, terminado esto, Rick dejó los papeles preparados sobre la mesa y se dispuso para el inminente ataque mediático

-Coronel Hunter -dijo un hombre apuntándole con un micrófono-….dejando de lado el informe oficial acerca de su captura…podría comentarnos algo acerca de su relación con la mayor Hayes…y el conflicto con el capitán McGill…

Rick frunció el entrecejo y lo miró intentando disimular su molestia

-Lo lamento…pero eso entra dentro de mi vida personal... -contestó con seriedad

-Dice el rumor que ustedes ya eran novios formales, cuando lo capturaron –insistió otro periodista-¿Tiene algo que decir sobre eso?

Hunter suspiró, si deseaba acallar los rumores, lo mejor era hacerles frente

-Hmmm, algo que decir…bueno…solo quiero decir que es completamente falso – dijo con frialdad –…la mayor Hayes es una mujer hermosa y como tal, obviamente no le faltan,…ni le faltarán admiradores,…pero en lo que respecta a mi persona,…es una compañera de servicio como cualquier otra…

Los flashes lo iluminaron furiosamente mientras hacía esa declaración

-…además quiero agregar que en este momento no tengo ningún compromiso…y la única fémina que ocupa mis pensamientos es Azonia, y no precisamente porque tenga un interés romántico en ella

Los periodistas sonrieron y Hunter se puso de pie, aliviado por terminar el show mediático

-¡ESO ES BASURA! – Weasley se puso de pie y se adelantó-…¡todo eso es basura!…deje de negar lo evidente…aquí tengo, declaraciones y fotos que respaldan todo el reportaje… ¡¿qué es lo que tiene que decir al respecto?

Rick se volvió y reconoció al impertinente periodista

-Weasley del Examiner si no me equivoco –dijo apretando los puños, conteniéndose a duras penas, pensando en el uniforme que portaba y el deber que tenía de honrarlo y no ceder al deseo de romperle la cara a semejante tipo, que tenía la osadía de presentarse delante suyo

-¡El mismo!...

-¡¿Del mismo Examiner que publicó la noticia de mi muerte en primera plana? -le dijo en tono sarcástico

Hunter se volvió hacia los reporteros que gozosos por la primicia hacían funcionar sus cámaras

-¡El Examiner publica la noticia de mi muerte y días después me inventa un romance y un triángulo amoroso!...-declaró con tono irónico-….¡CREO QUE NO ESTOY TAN MUERTO COMO ELLOS CREÍAN!

El comentario los hizo estallar en risas, el titular del día siguiente sería "No estoy tan muerto como ellos creían"

–…como les decía….tengo demasiadas ocupaciones, como para perder el tiempo discutiendo los titulares de la prensa amarillista

Hunter se despidió con un ademán y abandonó la sala de conferencias, aprovechó que debía pasar junto al alicaído reportero para murmurarle entre dientes

-Agradezca que este es un sitio público y estoy de uniforme….pero si vuelve a meterse conmigo o con cualquiera de los míos…haré que se arrepienta hasta de haber nacido…

Weasley lo miró…y no fueron necesarias más palabras, la expresión predadora de los ojos azules, lo decía todo

_-…no__ perdonaré a nadie que juegue con la vida de las personas que amo…_

-la certeza lo hizo retroceder temeroso

Hunter sonrió y con paso firme abandonó la sala de conferencias, mientras lo seguían los flashes y algunos miembros de la prensa que no se daban por satisfechos, los cuales tuvieron que ser contenidos por los miembros de seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio reinó en la sala de control, donde todos habían sido espectadores de la conferencia de prensa. Lisa sin comentar nada, dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, despacio, con expresión digna y altiva,…como era ella

Por un momento Vanessa pensó en ir tras ella…pero era mejor dejarla sola.

.-.-.-.-

_-Siempre supe que era tonto sentir lo que sentía por ti…sentir esto está definitivamente mal,…pero es demasiado difícil olvidar…_

Dibujó una mueca en su rostro mirando por sobre su hombro a Axel, que en ese momento afinaba su guitarra y comentaba los pormenores de su próxima presentación con los demás miembros de la banda

_-__Siempre pensé que nuestro mundo estaba reducido a sólo tú y yo… ¡Jenny y Axel! nosotros y nadie más…pero nuestro mundo está cambiando…tú estás cambiando…_

Puso las tazas de café recién colado en una bandeja, suspiró y la llevó adonde estaban sus amigos

El teléfono sonó y Ron se abalanzó sobre él, saludó y al reconocer de quien se trataba le lanzó el inalámbrico a su líder

-¡Es Minmei! ¡galán!...

Jenny quedó en silencio, sentía una herida punzante en su interior, mientras trataba de auto convencerse de que todo estaría bien,…que no pasaría nada….que Axel no tomaba en serio a miss Macross…que su mundo seguiría siento igual

-No, Minmei…esta noche no puede ser… -Axel intentaba zafarse lo mejor que podía-….necesito ensayar…si, soy tu amigo pero….

-¡DEBERÍAS RECORDARLE QUE HAY LEYES QUE CASTIGAN EL ACOSO!- gritó Ron

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, incluso Axel…solo la pelirroja continuó colocando las tazas en la mesita de centro, con expresión seria, mientras lo escuchaba deshacerse en disculpas y prometer verla otro día.

No importaba que en esta ocasión él se negara a ir con la cantante, era claro que Minmei se había propuesto entrar en su mundo, en su vida…y ella, únicamente podía ser una espectadora…

_-…me pregunto quien sufre más…. la que no encuentra el amor, o la que ama y calla por cobarde._

-.-.-.-.-

Lisa se apeó del teleférico y caminó lentamente bajo la lluvia en dirección a su casa, su orgullo le impedía llorar a la vista de todos,…pero con la pertinaz lluvia, nadie lo notaría… así que lo hizo

Ya casi estaba frente a su casa, cuando de pronto sintió unas pisadas que se acercaban y un paraguas se abrió sobre su cabeza

– te busqué por toda la Base….no debiste apagar tu celular

Lisa reconoció de inmediato esa voz, y se volvió…era él,…el causante de sus lagrimas, al fin frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos llenos de lágrimas.

-…entremos o nos resfriaremos…- tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él -…Ni siquiera avisaste que te retirarías antes de terminar tu turno…– comentó preocupado

Una vez que estuvieron dentro…

-…me inquieté mucho cuando fui a verte y nadie pudo decirme donde estabas

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- se separó de él sin entender bien sus palabras

-¿Te pasa algo Lisa?

-Proclamas ante todos, que no tienes nada que ver conmigo…y ahora…te presentas en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿te has propuesto volverme loca?

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?…¡pensé que te darías cuenta que dije todo eso, solo porque me preocupa tu seguridad!…- se defendió -… no quise arriesgarte presentándote como mi novia…tú sabes que en este momento soy el principal blanco de Azonia…

Rick hizo una pausa para permitir que Lisa pudiera procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. Después continuó:

-…no quiero que interpretes esto como un acto machista,…sé que eres una militar entrenada, que puede cuidarse sola,… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…

Lisa continuaba sin emitir ningún sonido, mientras él intentaba explicarse

- …cuando leí todas las infamias que publicaron, me indigné… porque ellos no te conocen, ni me conocen a mi…ellos no saben nada de nosotros… ¡NADA!...-Rick comenzaba a exaltarse con sus propias palabras

Ella comenzó a entenderlo todo y a preguntarse el por qué no lo había visto de esa forma antes.

-Lisa…nuestra relación es demasiado especial, para ser la comidilla de turno de periodistas, sin ética... ¡ESTO ES SOLO NUESTRO!

- Rick... yo...

- Sé que suena muy posesivo... pero qué quieres…yo soy así... nuestra historia es tuya y mía, y me niego a permitir que la loca de Azonia, sus malcontentos… la prensa malintencionada,…o quien sea, se interponga…-cruzó lo brazos y se apoyó en una de las paredes-… ¡por eso mentí!…porque quise cuidarte... y no se me ocurrió otra manera...

Después de sacarse esa verdad del pecho, se dejó caer en un sillón, mientras sentía un dolor profundo en su corazón al imaginar todo lo que Lisa había pensado de él, después de oír la conferencia de prensa….¡había sido tan fácil convencerla de que él ya no la quería!.

-Aún no confías plenamente en mí, ¿es eso?...-la miró inquisitivamente, sin obtener respuesta

Esa actitud le dolió

-…he prometido amarte por siempre, sin importar lo que pase... pero tú…aun no terminas de creerlo…-le dijo con voz entristecida, dándole la espalda

Lisa sintió un vacío en el estomago, y se sentó a su lado con la vista baja

-Rick,… perdóname…- dijo con voz angustiada-…es que… - no podía encontrar la frase exacta que demostrara toda la vergüenza que sentía por todo lo que había pensado de él.

-…es que…yo…- quería darle algún tipo de disculpa, por haber faltado a la promesa de siempre confiar en él... pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, no se lo permitía.

- Debería sentirme ofendido por tu poca confianza, Hayes – le dijo el piloto con estudiada seriedad

Lisa se estremeció, tal vez no obtendría su perdón y se lo tendría muy bien merecido. Solo atinó a abrazarlo por la espalda

Rick sintió su cuerpo temblando junto al suyo…jamás la había visto así... ella jamás se había mostrado tan débil ante otra persona. ¿Él era la causa?

-…sabes…debería estar furioso….- comenzó a volverse-…debería alejarme de ti…pero… no puedo…te amo demasiado…- la tomó entre sus brazos y sin poder contenerse la besó con pasión, disipando todos sus temores, besándola con un fervor y una ternura que cautivó todos sus sentidos…

Ambos se estaban perdiendo en las sensaciones placenteras del cálido contacto,…olvidando el mundo y sus temores…cuando de repente, Rick sintió un peso en sus brazos

- ¡Lisa! -Exclamó exaltado cuando la vio desmayada en sus brazos - ¡LISA!

-.-.-.-.-

Mark colgó el teléfono, molesto por no haber podido contactarse con Lisa

_-Debe haber apagado su celular….no la culpo_

Frustrado, se sentó en el sofá pensando en si sería o no conveniente el ir a verla a su casa

Estaba en este debate interno cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, contestó de inmediato, pensando que tal vez era ella quien lo llamaba

-Aquí McGill

-Mark

-¡Padre!...- solo al escuchar la gruesa voz, cayo en cuenta de que aquella situación también había llegado a conocimiento de su severo padre

-Necesito hablar contigo, hijo

-Lo se,…perdona por no haber sido yo quien te llamara

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Mark

-Las cosas no fueron como dice la revista, ¡ME CONOCES LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SABERLO!…-dijo en su defensa

-¡¿Las fotos de la pelea en el bar también son falsas?

Mark movió la cabeza ante la pregunta de su ecuánime padre

_- como de costumbre,…me coges en curva…_

-.-.-.-.-.

Lisa comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento en cuanto sintió que era depositada en el sofá. Abrió los ojos y estos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de su piloto

-Lisa…- la abrazó con fuerza-…amor… - se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, la preocupación de que estuviera enferma le hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago

- No fue nada…todo está bien – Lisa lo tomó de las manos para tranquilizarlo. – No te preocupes amor,… no creo que sea nada de cuidado.

- ¡¿Nada de cuidado?... ¡la gente no anda desvaneciéndose, solo por que sí!...¡Ahora mismo vamos al hospital a que te revisen!

-Rick, no es necesario…

- ¡No me contradigas! – Se puso de pié dispuesto a llevarla con un médico aunque se opusiera

- Pero Rick, yo…

El piloto no la escuchaba, estaba en su cuarto buscando un abrigo. Cuando encontró uno adecuado, retornó a la sala donde ella la miraba con una sonrisa, le causaba mucha ternura el verlo tan sobreprotector

-Debes cambiarte de ropa, la que tienes está húmeda…-la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo -…solo espero que no hayas cogido una pulmonía…

-Estoy bien…ya te dije que no debes preocuparte…

Rick sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que oía, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las sintió frías y sudorosas, aquello lo preocupó aun más

-Elizabeth Hayes, por una vez en tu vida, escúchame y escúchame muy bien, porque quien va a hablarte es tu oficial superior…vamos al hospital y no salimos de allí hasta que diagnostiquen qué fue lo que produjo tu desmayo… ¡es una orden! – la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

-¡Rick!...- ella lo detuvo-… yo ya fui al médico

- Pero.¿ya fuiste al médico?...¿por qué?...¿qué fue lo que paso?...¿qué es lo que tienes?...–las preguntas salían en tropel -… ¡Por Dios, Lisa contéstame!

Lisa recargó su rostro en el pecho de su novio, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro lento y prolongado que solo consiguió inquietarlo más aún

_-¡¿Lisa esta enferma?…¿por qué no me lo dijo?..-_funestas conjeturas se aglomeraron en su mente

Lisa no planeaba decírselo en ese lugar y de esa forma, pero sabía que ya no podía callar, así que tomó un poco de aire antes de contarle la verdad de su estado

Rick, notando que ella estaba por decirle algo importante, le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros para darle seguridad

-…solo dímelo, Lisa…lo que sea…lo superaremos juntos…. -la besó en el frente

-Ocurrió a poco tiempo de tu secuestro,…

Rick no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y rabia contenida

-…no estaba alimentándome muy bien….y un día…me desmayé en mi oficina…

-¡Lo sabía!...es mi culpa…-se incorporó molesto

Lisa también se paró y puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, para impedir que la interrumpiera

-¡Hablas demasiado!...¡solo escúchame!...no es tu culpa…-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó sus labios-…es responsabilidad tuya… y mía…

Rick la miró confundido ¿de qué le estaba hablando?

-Rick…estoy embarazada… ¡vas a ser padre!

El silencio que siguió a aquella revelación, le pareció eterno…ella esperaba un bebé suyo,…se lo había confesado…y él parecía no saber qué decir… inevitablemente una nueva duda comenzó a carcomerle por dentro… ¿A caso él no quería al bebé?

_-…lo abruman tantos problemas….él quiere que lo nuestro se mantenga en secreto…tal vez esto es….demasiado…_

Los minutos se hacían eternos…el piloto estaba sentado y boquiabierto… parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, luego inclinó la cabeza y puso las manos sobre su rostro

Por unos segundos la mente de Rick había quedado en blanco, pero al recuperar la conciencia…una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, a la vez que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas con la idea de tener a otro ser amado al que proteger

-¡GRACIAS DIOS MÍO! …-Sin poder evitarlo lanzó una exclamación de alegría y tomó a Lisa en sus brazos- … ¡Voy a ser padre!..…-tenía los ojos húmedos, pero llenos de alegría-… ¡por favor dímelo una vez más!...¡quiero volver a oírlo!

- Vamos a tener un bebé, amor... un hijo tuyo y mío…

La abrazó más estrechamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real… sintiendo como ella se relajaba en aquel abrazo y suspiraba profundamente, mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho

-… el producto de nuestro amor… ¡un hijo nuestro!...-la miró con adoración-…Lisa, no me importa a quien deba enfrentar o lo que deba hacer,…pero nuestro hijo va a nacer y lo criaremos con todo el amor y cuidado que se merece

-.-.-.-.-

Azonia pensaba que no podría haber zentraedi más masculino y perfecto que aquel cuyo cuerpo flotaba dentro de la cámara de vidrio. Su cuerpo fornido, en muchas partes cubierto por vellos del mismo color de su pelo, comenzaba a agitarse…señal de que el despertar estaba próximo

Las sensaciones contradictorias se arremolinaban, mientras las luces y sonidos del equipo anunciaban el final del proceso de maduración

-¡La última fase está por concluir! – exclamó el ayudante de Zand-…procedo a evacuación del medio líquido

Zand estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que realizaba una clonación completa de un zentraedi, habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal

-Quiero recordarle…que no tuve la oportunidad de estudiar el último clon de Hunter…y como no conozco el proceso por el cual les programan "la imperativa",…tuve que cambiarla por mensajes subliminales y transmisión directa de los archivos de todas sus batallas…- explicó nerviosamente a Azonia, previendo que algo podría haber salió mal-…espero que todo salga bien_….me juego la vida en esto…_

Azonia, no comentó nada, no deseaba que sus palabras traslucieran sus sentimientos

-_Cálmate Azonia…es un camarada,…Khyron es solo eso: un compañero de armas y nuestro líder…si esto sale mal lo volveremos a intentar_…-trató de calmarse a sí misma-…_ este sentimiento que llevo dentro,….es un lazo fuerte que todavía no puedo explicar… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?_

La puerta de la cámara se abrió y el cuerpo de Khyron cayó al suelo, pesadamente. Azonia fue a levantarlo al instante

-¡KHYRON!...- exclamó con desesperación sacudiéndolo-…¡despierta!

-¡Ahhh!

Un breve suspiro salió de los labios del zentraedi

-¡Khyron!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron… ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Pareciera que lo hubiera hecho por años,….pero solo había sido un par de horas, sintió algo en su hombro…al voltear descubrió que era Lisa

Las emociones habían sido muchas y después de cenar algo ligero, ambos terminaron siendo derrotados por el sueño en el sofá

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios… en ese momento sentía que todo estaba claro para él. No dudaba de nada y no le temía a nada… y es que Lisa estaba a su lado…

Se apartó de ella, quien se movió algo inquieta…estaba por despertar…esa visión reafirmó el sentimiento de que exactamente era eso lo que quería para toda su vida. Sabía el paso que debía dar…aquello era lo correcto y pensó que el momento y el lugar, aunque no eran lo que él tenía en mente, eran los oportunos

- Lisa…- le susurró al oído

-Un poco más…tengo sueño…- protestó en un tono que lo llenó de ternura

- Te amo, Lisa… -Rick se inclinó sobre ella para besarla lenta y suavemente -…despierta… tengo algo que decirte…-insistió en su amoroso ataque hasta despertarla

- ¡Ya nos despertaste!…

Rick sonrió feliz ante el comentario.

- Lisa… - Rick comenzó a hablar con voz segura –…quiero decirte algo importante

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? – Ella lo observó con afecto, mientras se perdía en los ojos azules

- Antes de nada quiero que sepas que hace tiempo que he estado pensando en decirte esto…

Tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar en tono seguro, para que ella no dudara que aquello era verdad

-…Lisa… yo quiero que siempre estés a mi lado… - acarició suavemente su pelo con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -…quiero ir contigo adonde el destino nos lleve…

Lisa cerró los ojos mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, presintiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

Cuando se obligó a abrirlos, vio a Rick delante de ella con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul abierta en sus manos, revelando un sencillo anillo, que a Lisa le pareció el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

- Lisa… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, ella hacía el intento de hablar, pero no podía articular palabra...estaba completamente paralizada. Rick aguardaba nerviosamente la respuesta

-Lisa -dijo él con su voz dulce.

-¡TE AMO!- La joven militar se lanzó a sus brazos, que la recibieron ansiosos

-¿Eso fue un sí?

-¡SIII!...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le pareció que pasaba una infinidad de tiempo, mientras observaba los progresos del zentraedi que ahora estaba enfundado en una bata blanca

Su respiración que al principio era inquieta e irregular,…poco a poco se había regularizado. Sus piernas que al inicio parecían no poder sostenerlo, ahora lo ayudaban a desplazarse por el lugar. Sus ojos que en el primer momento estaban perdidos, fueron enfocando… y ahora miraban en torno, al parecer intentando reconocer todo lo que le rodeaba

Zand y su ayudante, también esperaban con una mezcla de desazón y curiosidad

-¡Khyron!...-Azonia llamó nuevamente su atención

-K…K…Khy…¿Khyron?...-repitió el zentraedi, provocando un suspiro de alivio en los científicos

-Si,…-la meltrán se acercó esperanzada-…eres tú….-le señaló el pecho-….¡Khyron!

Frunció el entrecejo…como intentando recordar…

-Khyron….Khy…ron…-comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar

-Señora…el proceso fue agotador, necesita adaptarse – explicó Zand

Azonia no emitió ningún comentario, solo salió del lugar…necesitaba calmarse…distraerse o estallaría en furia…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se cerraba sobre Macross y dos figuras vestidas con los uniformes del servicio de mantenimiento de la ciudad, trabajaban en una de las cámaras de los túneles del servicio de alcantarillado.

La imagen no era inusual en la ciudad…lo inusual serían los resultados

-.-.-..-

-Aun no puedo creerlo…- comentó ella acariciando su sortija- ¿Cuándo la compraste?

- … por la tarde…-se sentó a su lado-…necesitaba caminar para tranquilizarme… -por un momento su mirada se obscureció-…me sentía culpable de que usaran mi nombre para perjudicarte, y ponerte en peligro por el asunto de Azonia…y también…. bueno… espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero también estaba confundido, porque no me reconocía a mí mismo

-¿No te reconocías a ti mismo? –pregunto sin entender

-Si,…porque el Rick Hunter de otro tiempo hubiera leído esa revista y…-dudó un momento antes de continuar-…a decir verdad, hubiera ardido Troya…-dijo con sinceridad

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente

-…el Rick Hunter de otro tiempo…primero iría a romperle la cara al capitancito ese,...-dijo sin disimular la molestia que aun le producía McGill-….después se subiría al Skull uno y practicaría tiro al blanco con el edificio del Examiner…

-y después de todo ese arranque de salvaje machismo ¿que le haría a su novia?

-Hmmm….- se puso a sus espaldas-… le demostraría sin lugar a dudas…el por qué solo puede ser suya...-la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a plantarle besitos en el cuello y susurrarle al oído-…también de manera salvaje,… delirante… y… deliciosa

-¿entonces me perdí eso?

-¡eres terrible!...-rió apoyado en el blanco cuello, sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de su prometida-…_Si este es el juego que quieres jugar…-_Sonriendo, volvió a mirarla a los ojos -…hmmm….no será salvaje, porque debo cuidarte….pero si será muy placentero…

Comenzaron a besarse y ya no pudieron pensar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus dedos jugaban sobre los mandos del VT, en espera de la autorización de la torre de control de la Base aérea

– Tiene permiso para la aproximación final – indicó la controladora de vuelo– ¡Bienvenido a Monumento, capitán McGill!

- Gracias, Control – contestó Mark mientras comenzaba la secuencia de comandos para el aterrizaje.

_-…espero realmente ser bienvenido_ - Mark sonrió con resignación

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana brillante prometía un día estupendo, al menos eso le parecía mientras estaba empeñado en preparar el desayuno de la persona más especial en su vida.

No notó su presencia, hasta que unas manos que él conocía muy bien lo rodearon por la cintura

-¿qué preparas?- preguntó Lisa

-El desayuno… -dijo sonriendo-….para mí: café, jugo, y tostadas con mantequilla…para ti leche, tostadas con miel, granola con yogurt, fruta picada…-fue poniendo eso y muchas cosas más sobre una bandeja, todo lo que había preparado mientras ella tomaba una ducha

-Desayunaremos en la sala,…-dijo mientras llevaba la bandeja -…sentada en el sofá estarás más cómoda

-Esta bien….pero…¡¿En serio quieres que coma TODO eso, Rick?

- La futura señora Hunter debe alimentarse muy bien, …ahora come por dos

-¿dos qué?... – exclamó haciéndole notar el número y las gigantescas porciones de lo que había preparado-… ¡DIOS!...creo que vaciaste el refrigerador

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, porque me apenas…-le dijo con un guiño-…y en cuanto al desayuno…tal vez los Hayes coman como pajaritos,…pero los Hunter tenemos muy buen apetito… ¡y yo no voy a dejar que mi hijito amado pase hambre!...

-¡Rick!

-¡Vamos Lisa!…al menos has el intento…-le dijo mostrando una de sus mejores caras suplicantes-….no le hagas ese desaire a tu prometido...

Lisa suspiró, derrotada y se sentó resignada a hacer su mejor intento de dar cuenta de lo que había preparado su prometido.

-Anoche no terminaste de contarme como decidiste comprar el anillo- comentó Lisa mientras comenzaba a comer su granola

-No terminé de contarte porque me distrajiste…-dijo mientras levantaba su taza para tomar un poco de café-…¡tú siempre me distraes!

-¿te estás quejando?- preguntó dejando su plato

-No…nunca lo haría, amor…y desde ya, siéntete en la libertad de distraerme de esa forma, las veces que quieras

-No cambies de tema y sigue contándome

-Bien…como te dije había salido a tomar un poco de aire, cuando…no sé cómo…pero aparecí en el centro comercial de Macross…-explicó-…y fue entonces cuando lo vi… ¡era perfecto!...y me dije a mi mismo que si habías tenido el poder de cambiarme…de hacer que madurara,_ al menos un poco_…entonces no había por qué esperar

- ¡Debe de haberte costado una fortuna!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Tú mereces eso y más, amor…

-Quisiera poder mostrárselo a todos…

-Lo siento, pero es por tu seguridad

-Lo entiendo, pero de todas formas sentiré no llevarlo conmigo

-¿Quien dice que no puedes hacerlo?

-Pero…quedamos en que esto debe mantenerse en secreto…al menos por el momento

-Si….pero para todo hay una solución…-se acercó a ella y buscó en su cuello algo muy especial: las placas de identificación militar. Lisa lo entendió de inmediato y sacándose el anillo se lo dio, para que él pudiera colocarlo junto a ellas

-….siempre has llevado estas placas, como símbolo de tu compromiso con las fuerzas…ahora quiero que también lleves en la misma cadena, este anillo que es el símbolo del compromiso que tienes conmigo…

Lisa metió la cadenita con las placas y el anillo debajo de su ropa, y suspiró profundamente, mientras él la recargaba nuevamente en su pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-

Azonia cruzó los pasillos que la llevaban al laboratorio, con prisa. Era un nuevo día y por el bien del doctor Zand esperaba que Khyron, ya estuviera completamente recuperado.

Entró al lugar, y al no ver a Khyron, encaró directamente al doctor

-¡Zand!...-lo tomó directamente de las solapas como ya se le había hecho costumbre-…¿dónde esta Khyron?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Azonia.

Azonia reconoció la voz a sus espaldas…se paro tiesa en el mismo lugar y sus manos soltaron al científico, quien decidió salir de escena rápidamente.

Esa misma voz le susurró cerca del oído

- ¿no vas a saludarme?…

Azonia volteó para verlo, y decirle algo, pero él le prohibió el habla con un rabioso beso. Ante la impresión trató de liberarse, pero no lo logró, Khyron la tenía bien sujeta por la nuca

La lucha solo duró unos segundos, pues sus brazos terminaron entrelazados tras su cuello…fue entonces que él la soltó alejándola de el de forma nada amable, provocando que cayera al piso

-¿Por qué?– le pregunto ella -¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿por qué me besaste?

-No te opusiste mucho, ¿o si? – le dijo con la sonrisa cínica de siempre, como si ese beso, hubiera sido una victoria para él – …¡fue solo un simple saludo, nada mas!

Ajustó la capa de su uniforme y se acercó hacia uno de los ventanales, para ver como sus hombres se desplazaban, en las tareas típicas de esa hora

-Necesitaré un informe de todo lo ocurrido durante mi ausencia, Azonia…. espero que no hayan echado mucho a perder

-.-.-.-..-

Ya era entrada la mañana, cuando Mark McGill bajó del VT que lo había traído de vuelta a Macross, después de una reprimenda oficial y paterna, impartida por su padre, el general.

El viaje de retorno, no había sido desperdiciado y servía de escolta al transporte oficial del Alto Mando

Caminaba por la pista, cuando la vio cerca de la plataforma a la mujer que tanto había buscado el día anterior

_-¡Lisa!_ ...¡CAPITANA HAYES!

Lisa reparó en él, le sonrió, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se sentaran juntos, mientras ella esperaba que el general Maistroff terminara de conversar con el coronel Carouthers que también había ido a recibirlo

Se acercó a ella admirándola, estaba tan hermosa…cada día le parecía mas hermosa, y es que había algo en su mirada…en su rostro,…algo que él no alcanzaba a descifrar.

Lisa notó que Mark parecía nervioso, de alguna manera parecía incomodo en su presencia

-Mark, ¿ocurre algo?...

-Lisa…quiero decirte algo… pero no se como empezar

Sus miradas se encontraron

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa Mark,…somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí….y si es por lo que publicó esa tonta revista, descuida…Rick lo entendió perfectamente…

Por un momento Mark se sintió miserable por haberse ilusionado en que no fuera así….pero por lo visto, Lisa y Rick se entendían perfectamente, y eso afirmaba la convicción de que su presencia, no tenía lugar

-Lisa,…tú sabes los sentimientos que tengo por ti….

Lisa bajó la cabeza

_-_Lo siento mucho, Mark… pero ya hablamos de eso…yo no quiero hacerte daño…pero…

-shhh, no tienes que decir nada,…-la interrumpió-…tus acciones fueron muy claras…y nada me importa más que tu felicidad,…eso es lo único que quiero,…y si tu felicidad esta con él, entonces por mucho que me duela...tú debes estar con él

El ver la incomodidad que le producía la situación, le dio la fuerza y la decisión para continuar, el no quería lastimarla más

-Lisa…mi padre me ha ofrecido un puesto a su lado en ciudad Monumento…y pienso que lo mejor para todos, será que lo acepte

-Mark,…sabes lo mucho que te aprecio…y no quiero que pienses que tienes la obligación de irte,…

-…quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo, y cuando me necesites, solo tienes que llamarme,…-le dijo con sinceridad a tiempo de estrechar suavemente su mano-…pero creo que por el momento lo mejor es que me aleje,… no quiero hacer algo que nuevamente te traiga problemas…

-Mark,…nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño…eres un gran tipo y sé que algún día encontraras a la mujer perfecta para tí, porque tú te lo mereces…-se acercó a él, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-Gracias…y no lo olvides, cuentas conmigo… ¡para siempre!

Lisa lo vio alejarse con paso seguro

-.-.-.-.-

Claudia y Max ya tenían todo listo, la celebración del cumpleaños de Rick, estaba por comenzar, iba a ser algo íntimo, solo con los amigos más cercanos.

Hunter llegó a la casa después de recoger a Dana y a Megan de la guardería, su humor estaba de maravilla y se elevó más al oír las risas de las niñas sorprendidas de ver la sala decorada y la comida dispuesta en la mesa

-¡¿Lisa aun no llegó? – preguntó Rick a sus dos amigos

-Llamé hace un rato,….la reunión en el ministerio de defensa, se retrasó más de lo esperado, porque el avión que transportaba al general Maistroff sufrió un retraso por el clima en Monumento – le informó Claudia

-¡Uff!... ¡odio que precisamente tenga que ser ella, quien lo reciba!

-Ella se ofreció, Rick…ten en cuenta que aun es un General de la RDF,….además no quiere perderlo de vista, hasta que tenga que marchar hacia su nuevo destino

-¡no veo la hora en que se marche de una vez!… -dijo con molestia

-¡Vamos, Rick!... ¡es tu fiesta, tranquilízate!...-Claudia intentó calmarlo

El piloto volvió a sentarse, intentando no perder el control,… pero no podía evitar el sentirse paranoico, cada vez que ella estaba no estaba a su lado

-¡¿Dónde está Jessie?- preguntó Megan

-No andaba de buen ánimo y "le sugerí" que permaneciera en su cuarto, ¡hasta que se calmara! – dijo Claudia poniendo las manos en su cintura

-¡¿La castigó? – preguntó la pequeña con ojos desorbitados

-¿Algún problema?

-¡No , comandante Grant!...¡ninguno!…-dijo la pequeña retrayéndose ante la imponente morena

-¡Bien contestado, cadete!

Rick sonrió pensando en lo fácil que le era a Claudia imponerse, y que ni siquiera él le había perdido el miedo por completo.

-¡Tus amigos del grupo Lex llamaron! – Comentó Max mientras levantaba en brazos a su inquieta hija-….sintieron mucho el no poder venir a darte una serenata

-Es lo mejor….ya sabes que no quiero llamar, mucho la atención

-Lo entendieron…y dijeron que volverán a llamarte para felicitarte como es debido

El sonido del teléfono cortó la conversación, Rick corrió a atenderlo, levantó el auricular con manos torpes, aunque intentara evitarlo sentía una opresión en el pecho…quizás un presentimiento…

- ¿diga?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, coronel Hunter!...

Reconoció la voz de inmediato

-¡AZONIA!

-¡No me invitó a su fiesta!...-exclamó con fingida decepción-… ¿es que ya no somos amigos?

-¡Voy a atraparte!... ¡ten la seguridad de eso!

- Solo porque estoy de buen humor y porque no quiero que piense que estoy ofendida, ¡le mandé un regalo!... ¡espero que lo disfrute Hunter!-una risa macabra cerró la comunicación

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A través de la ciudad, un desfile de vehículos militares se abría paso con luces destellantes y sirenas gimientes, escoltas en motocicleta iban delante, seguidos por dos jeeps y una limosina de larga extensión

-Se que en el pasado hemos tenido nuestros problemas, Mayor Hayes…pero es innegable que usted, como yo...somos oficiales de carrera y como tal…

_-¡Lo detesto!...total y absolutamente…_ – Lisa suspiró, invocando mentalmente algún mantra que la ayudara a abstraerse y dejar de oír a su molesta compañía, el general Maistroff, quien continuaba con su perorata, buscando tardíamente algún tipo de simpatía por parte de la oficial.

No fue difícil encontrar pensamientos que la hicieran olvidar todo, solo necesitó acariciar por sobre el uniforme, la sortija que Rick le había obsequiado en la mañana

-Mayor Hayes…-la voz del teniente Estrada a través del sistema de comunicación de la caravana, tuvo el efecto de volverla a la realidad

-¡¿qué es lo que pasa, teniente? – preguntó al escuchar el tono preocupado del oficial

-¡Otra amenaza!...Azonia acaba de llamar al coronel Hunter…-explicó

Lisa no necesitó escuchar más, sacó inmediatamente el celular de su bolsillo, lo encendió y marcó el número de Rick, para entrar en detalles

-.-.-.-.

-¡Lisa! – el alma de Rick Hunter volvió nuevamente a su cuerpo al reconocer en el teléfono la amada voz

-Acaban de informarme lo ocurrido, Rick… -indicó Lisa -… ¿estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando esté contigo,…

-.-.-.-.-..-

Estrada redujo la velocidad de la caravana y tomó su radio para dar instrucciones

-… solo por precaución cambiaremos la ruta –informó a los ocupantes del vehículo resguardado

-¡ESTRADA! – Maistroff lo llamó con molestia en su voz

-¡Señor!

-¡Tengo una importante reunión con miembros del consejo!... ¡y no pienso retrasarme más, solo porque Hunter se siente paranoico y quiere proteger a su novia!...

Maistroff ya había caído en cuenta por la actitud y la conversación de Lisa, que los rumores de un alejamiento de la pareja Hunter Hayes, eran falsos y estaba indignado.

-¡ESTE EL COCHE ESTÁ BLINDADO!... ¡CONTINÚE POR LA RUTA ASIGNADA!

-¡Permítame protestar esa orden señor!

-¿Nuevamente va a insubordinarse?...le advierto que esta vez no saldrá tan bien librado

Lisa se vio en la necesidad de intervenir

-¡El teniente Estrada no está insubordinándose,…solo le recuerda los procedimientos, General Maistroff!

-¡Ninguna precaución esta demás, señor!...y me permito aclararle que desde el momento en que usted se proclamó ante los medios, como la persona que rescató al coronel Hunter, ¡también se convirtió en uno de sus blancos!…así que le sugiero dejar que mi personal haga su trabajo,…con todo respeto, señor

Maistroff palideció, ser el blanco de un ataque no había entrado en sus cálculos cuando se atribuyó el rescate del joven coronel

-¡Ya casi hemos llegado!... ¡cambiar la ruta en este momento es estúpido! - pese a todo, no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás-… ¡cabo!...-se dirigió al conductor-… ¡siga con la ruta asignada!

_-¡Maldito obstinado! – _Estrada apretó los dientes y dio la señal de continuar, después de todo Maistroff seguía siendo un general

-.-.-.-.-.-

Marla Stenick llevaba varios minutos con la vista pegada a un par de gruesos binoculares que eran parte de su equipo. A través del vidrio veía con claridad al grupo acercándose

-La anterior vez, te divertiste tú…esta vez me toca a mí…- aclaró a Seloy, una vez que confirmó el inminente arribo

-¡yo tengo mejor puntería!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Ja!...¿Rojo o azul? – inquirió Seloy sacando de su bolsillo, una ficha de un popular juego zentraedi

-¡Azul! – exclamó Marla mientras la ficha surcaba el aire

-¡Salió rojo!... ¡la suerte está conmigo!…-exclamó complacida-…yo la activaré….tú ocúpate de los guardias

Se acomodó en la ventana y apuntó con cuidado hacia la tapa del desagüe, donde una potente bomba esperaba ser activada….la caravana tendría que pasar por ese lugar

-.-.-.-

Rick se encontraba a poca distancia, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una poderosa explosión.

Un gemido de espanto escapó súbitamente de sus labios, y con desesperación apretó el acelerador

-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj de su muñeca derecha dio dos pitidos, avisándole a Seloy que el tiempo se había acabado, era el momento de huir, o correrían el riesgo de ser atrapadas

-¡Es tiempo, vámonos!...

Molesta por ser obligada a dejar de disparar, Marla desarmó su arma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la puso dentro de una gran mochila que colgó a su hombro, acto que fue imitado por Seloy

Minutos después, abandonaban el edificio dos agraciadas mujeres vestidas con playeras blancas y sombreros de ala ancha, las cuales fingieron sorpresa por el alboroto formado en la avenida cercana

-.-.-.-.-

Sus quejidos se mezclaban con los gritos y gemidos de los demás militares afectados por la detonación y los posteriores disparos

De pronto sintió una mano apretarse contra la suya, y una voz llamándola por su nombre, entreabrió los ojos y por un momento, su desesperación se alivió. Él está a su lado…se sintió segura…

Rick, no sabía qué diablos había pasado,…sólo podía ver la sangre de Lisa manchando su uniforme

Vio como ella cerraba los párpados, y como perdía la consciencia. No respondía a sus llamados y cuando la movía, no despertaba. La levantó en brazos y la llevó presuroso hacia una de las ambulancias que ya estaban llegando al lugar

- no te rindas,…Lisa…por favor no lo hagas

-.-.-.-.-.-

El teniente Estrada se levantó sobresaltado

-¡Al fin despiertas, junior!... ¡nos diste un buen susto! – exclamó Gwen que se encontraba a su lado

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- exclamó al reconocer en donde se encontraba, el hospital militar.

-Bomba química tipo 4…accionamiento mixto, indetectable para nuestros sistemas….¡es un milagro que solo hubieran tres bajas!

-.-.-.-..-

-_Esta herida…__Lisa…MI Lisa, está herida… -_sus manos se crisparon_- __todo es por mi culpa…_

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con las ropas ensangrentadas, las enfermeras y médicos corrían por los pasillos…hablando atropelladamente, él intentaba entender lo que decían, pero no podía sacar nada en claro

_-No te rindas, Lisa…estoy contigo…_

Finalmente, vio al doctor Hassan se acercándose

-¡Coronel Hunter!

-¡¿cómo está Lisa?

-La Mayor Hayes sufrió la fractura de una costilla,… y… perdió mucha sangre

-Doctor…Lisa está embarazada…-dijo con un hilo de voz

-…estamos haciendo todo lo posible, coronel…pero por el momento no puedo asegurar nada, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte…

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar,…se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento…se sentía tan impotente….

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

-Hasta aquí llegué hoy, espero seguir con su atención. Y les agradezco sus comentarios a favor y en contra.

-Ya llegaron a 200 los reviews públicos, los mensajes privados aun no los conté, pero son muchos, algunos muy lindos…otros de vez en cuando me bajonean, pero que le vamos a hacer ;).

-Al menos tengo la seguridad de que hay un par de personitas, que no les gusta nada lo que escribo, pero parece que no se pierden capítulo ¿? . Bueno, hasta ustedes me inspiran y sería injusto no mandarles un saludo, no se preocupen los haré zapatear por unos cuantos capítulos más

-/-/-/-/-/

Pd: Cuarto intento de subir el Fic, en 24 horas ¿ofendí a alguien por ahí? ¿O solo tengo mala suerte?

De todas formas me sirvió el tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ¡le aumenté 6 páginas al capítulo!...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 30**

-¡Rick! - una conocida voz lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

No necesitó volverse, conocía perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda

-¡¿Cómo está Lisa?

-Estable…pero todo depende de como pasa la noche…antes de eso…los médicos no pueden asegurar nada, Claudia…

-Lisa es fuerte…ya ha pasado por cosas peores…- comentó intentando darle ánimos-…ya verás como mañana estará dando guerra nuevamente

-Quisiera creerlo

-Así será

-…por favor, siéntate…- la invitó a sentarse a su lado-…necesito contarte algo…

Claudia se sentó a su lado, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del piloto

_-Creo que lo mejor será hablar de una vez, sin rodeos_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- "…hechos como este nos demuestran una vez más que los zentraedi solo existen con el propósito de destruir…. su naturaleza los obliga a ser violentos… su propia existencia es una maldición…"–_ comentó el presentador de noticias, reflejando el ambiente xenófobo del momento

La meltrán apagó el televisor con furia, la noticia del atentado contra la comitiva del General Maistroff, era la noticia del momento

_-La Mayor Hayes está herida_…-pensó con gesto preocupado, Miriya, comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño cuarto que había alquilado en cercanías del Zeetown_ -…ella es mi amiga…_

-.-.-.-.

La comandante Grant no creía lo que Rick le había contado

_-¿Lisa Hayes embarazada?... ¡¿por qué no me lo contó?...¿por qué no confió en mí?... -_ repentinamente los desórdenes alimenticios, el desmayo y pequeñas señales de alarma que debieron haberla alertado, se hicieron evidentes -…_ ¡y por qué diablos no me di cuenta!_

Sintió su saliva volverse amarga, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, nudo que no dejaba salir las palabras.

-Lisa quiso que yo fuera el primero en enterarme,…- explicó adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la morena

Claudia, sintiéndose aún incapaz de decir algo, solo pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros haciéndole saber que estaría a su lado en ese difícil trance

-Tengo miedo, Claudia...miedo de que algo le pase a ella o al bebé… ¡no es justo que sufran por mi causa!

Apretó su mano para hacerle aun más patente su apoyo

-No es culpa tuya, Rick….no lo es…

-Este es el "regalo" de Azonia…-apretó los puños con fuerza-…cómo quieres que no me culpe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwen Burns probó un sorbo de su lata de petit cola, mientras esperaba que el robo vendedor le entregara otra, para Víctor Manuel

-¡NO!

La exclamación la hizo volverse

-Lo siento mucho…hicimos todo lo posible,…pero…la fractura afectó una arteria,…no pudimos controlar la hemorragia…-dijo el doctor Peña mientras meneaba la cabeza compungido

-¡No!... ¡no puede ser!…

_-Parece que las bajas subieron a cuatro_ – musitó Gwen, apenada por el joven militar que recibía tan infausta noticia.-…_pese a todo_…_es una pena…_

Por un momento pensó en darle el pésame, pero supuso que no era el momento,…además él no esta solo…

_-Lo mejor será avisarle al junior…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

En ciudad Monumento, el almirante Gloval tenía una video-conferencia con el Mayor Estrada

-…en total fueron tres bajas,….aunque por los informes que acabo de recibir,…tal vez el general Maistroff no lo logre, señor

-¿Y la mayor Hayes?

-Se encuentra estable…pero aun no podemos asegurar nada

El almirante frunció el ceño y le dio una fumada más a su pipa, tratando de poner su mente en claro.

-Regresaré de inmediato…debemos tomar acciones inmediatas para capturar a los responsables del atentado

-Señor,….si me permite opinar…-Harold Estrada intentó hacerlo entrar en razón-…su presencia aquí nos sería muy útil,….pero su lugar está en Monumento, debe tomar los recaudos para lo que se viene en el Consejo del GTU

El almirante dio una nueva fumada a su pipa, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado que la maraña política lo envolviera de tal forma que…en momentos como ese, no se le fuera permitido el correr al lado de quien consideraba como una hija

-Tienes razón, Estrada…-se dejó vencer ante lo evidente

-Lo lamento…pero sus detractores podrían utilizar su ausencia, para frenar una vez más la misión del SDF-2…..y aun tenemos pendiente el nombramiento del encargado de la misión…porque es obvio que la Mayor Hayes, ya no podrá hacerse cargo

-De todas formas, ella ya había rechazado el nombramiento…- comentó el almirante

-No estaba informado de eso, señor

-Lo hizo hace algunas semanas…no quiso darme muchas razones…aunque supongo de lo que se trata,…-dijo con expresión críptica-…y en su momento me ocuparé personalmente del asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Coronel Hunter…comandante Grant

-¡Estrada!,….. ¡¿qué haces aquí?…- exclamó Hunter sorprendido-… ¡vuelve de inmediato a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí, hasta que te den de alta!

-Necesito hablar con usted…

-Por favor escúchelo, coronel – intervino Gwen-…es importante

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es acerca del general Maistroff….

-Ya sé que él fue el responsable de que la caravana no cambiara el rumbo, Manuel…_ ¡ese idiota testarudo!..._ no te preocupes…en cuanto esto pase, me encargaré personalmente de ponerlo en su sitio, ¡aunque luego tenga que ir a corte marcial!

-No es necesario, coronel….el general Maistroff…acaba de morir

-.-.-.-.-

En el baño de su camarote, Khyron miraba su rostro en el espejo, como buscando reconocerse a sí mismo.

Aunque demostrara lo contrario, su mente, era un caos…sus pensamientos lo mismo que sus "recuerdos" eran confusos,

_-¡Debo superarlo! _– Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el lugar, tratando de reconocer verdaderamente algo-… ¡YO SOY KHYRON EL DESTRUCTOR!... ¡las dudas no son aceptables!…

Sabía que dada su posición debía mantenerse fuerte e incólume, ante sus tropas y ante la meltrán que lo había traído nuevamente a la vida, pero sentía que el proceso no había sido tan exitoso como todos creían,…demasiados huecos…demasiadas incertidumbres… ¡golpeó la pared con frustración!…

-¡No debo perder el tiempo con preguntas insulsas!

Se obligó a cambiar su búsqueda de recuerdos reales…por pensamientos más de acuerdo al papel que ostentaba.

-¡todo esto es culpa de los malditos micronianos!... ¡quisieron destruirme, pero no lo lograron!

Se acercó nuevamente al espejo….miró una vez más su rostro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tocó suavemente con los dedos sus mejillas e hizo el recorrido hasta su barbilla. Después hundió su cara en el lavabo, necesitaba despertar de una vez por todas…volver a actuar por instinto,…sobrevivir como un ser respetado por sus tropas y temido por los micronianos,…

-¡VAMOS A DEJAR DE REFUGIARNOS EN LOS DESIERTOS Y SELVAS DE ESTE MALDITO PLANETA! - le gritó a su reflejo

Sonrió una vez más, y secó su rostro

- Soy yo…soy Khyron el destructor… y ya estoy listo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…_las guerras y la muerte siempre estarán unidas una a la otra_…_–_ pensó Hunter, mientras veía al joven militar que aparentado fortaleza, esperaba se terminaran los trámites, para poder retirar el cuerpo de su padre, el general Maistroff

El muchacho no estaba solo, a su lado otro cadete le hacía compañía, Rick lo reconoció de inmediato, era Gerson Reyes. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia ellos, como el oficial de mayor rango presente, se sentía en la obligación de decirles algo.

-¡Coronel Hunter! – Gerson se cuadró ante él, siendo imitado inmediatamente por su compañero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-….tengo razones para suponer que el senador Stinson, propondrá un ascenso extraordinario para el coronel Carouthers…-comunicó el Mayor Estrada

-Lo cual prueba que una vez más, no consiguió nada con el General McGill – comentó Gloval

-Pese a los problemas que tuvieron, Marcus McGill no lo traicionaría, señor

-Un comentario loable de tu parte, Estrada…considerando que él pidió tu baja

-¿Va a proponer su nombre en el consejo?

-Lo estoy pensando, Harold….lo estoy pensando

-.-.-.-.-.-

El encargado llamó a los parientes del general Maistroff y el joven oficial disculpándose del coronel, fue a atender el penoso asunto, dejando solos a Rick y Gerson

-¡Gracias, coronel Hunter!...todo lo que le dijo a Boris, acerca de su padre…. lo reconfortó mucho

-Era lo menos que podía hacer,…después de todo éramos compañeros de servicio

-No tiene que fingir conmigo…recuerde que converso seguido con Megan,…y lo sé todo –comentó Gerson con una media sonrisa

-No sé de que me hablas Gerson – dijo como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

Gerson sonrió de costado, si el coronel Hunter deseaba dejar las cosas así, él no era quien para contradecirlo

_-No esperaba menos de usted_ – pensó con admiración

Rick suspiró y se recargó contra la pared, prometiéndose a sí mismo el tratar de actuar siempre de forma correcta, para que el día que dejara este mundo, su hijo pudiera levantar la frente muy en alto

-…_los problemas que tuve con Maistroff, ahora son algo intrascendente…la muerte termina con todo, y sinceramente… ya no le guardo rencor… y contarle la verdad a su hijo, sería dañarlo gratuitamente…los hijos no tienen por qué cargar con las culpas de sus padres…._

- Boris, se está tardando, tal vez necesite ayuda – Gerson se incorporó dispuesto a ir en busca de su compañero

-…ve a ayudarlo…si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme

-.-.-.-.-

En una caseta telefónica cercana al lugar donde se alojaba, Miriya se debatía entre el llamar o no a Rick para pedir noticias acerca de la salud de Lisa

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hay noticias? – preguntó Rick en cuanto volvió al lado de la comandante Grant

-No, aun nada…

Se sentó a su lado, preparándose para la larga noche de vigilia. Solo pasaron unos minutos y su celular comenzó a sonar

-¡Aquí Hunter! – contestó con la esperanza de que fueran noticias de la Base

-¡Rick!

-¡Miriya! – exclamó al reconocer la voz

Claudia a su lado, contuvo la respiración

-Llamé para saber cómo está Lisa

-Por el momento, esta estable…pero…-suspiró-…esto es…demasiado complicado, Mir…

-Lo lamento, Rick…Lisa es mi amiga y yo…

-Si eso es verdad…regresa de inmediato, Miriya…

-yo no puedo hacerlo…aun no….

-Miriya,…he tenido mucha paciencia con Max y contigo,….pero debes entender, que en este momento necesito a lo mejor del escuadrón presto para la batalla

- …en este momento no me considero apta para el servicio…lamento defraudarte Rick.

La llamada se cortó. Hunter suspiró hondamente, después tomo el aparato y…

-Kim, ¿hay algo nuevo?...bien…al menos es un progreso…-escuchó el informe con atención-….ahora necesito que tú y tus compañeras rastreen el origen de la llamada que acabo de recibir…no creo que sea difícil… ¡llámame cuando tengas el dato!

Cortó la llamada y se sentó junto a la morena

-Esta vez tuvieron un poco más de suerte,…al parecer la llamada de Azonia fue retransmitida por un equipo repetidor portátil, situado en las cercanías del Zeetown de esta ciudad

-¿Están seguras?

-Si,...en cuanto triangulen el origen,…podremos ir tras algunos de sus secuaces

-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Es cierto lo que me ha informado Greel?… ¿has pasado todo este tiempo, haciéndole la vida difícil a UN SOLO MICRONIANO?- preguntó Khyron a Azonia sin creérselo él mismo

Azonia cruzó los brazos y lo miró con actitud desafiante

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES? …has perdido el tiempo y nuestros recursos en una inútil venganza personal… cuando podrías haberlos atacado y derrotado a todos de una maldita vez.

-¡YA BASTA, KHYRON!...-la líder quadrono se puso a la defensiva-…Mis espías fueron mandadas no solo para llevar a cabo los atentados…también recaudan toda la información posible acerca de sus defensas y enlistan zentraedis descontentos

-¡EXCUSAS!- contestó este dejándose caer sobre su sillón de mando mientras cerraba el canal de comunicación, desde el cual Greel le había presentado un informe pormenorizado-….¡es eso lo que se consigue cuando se deja a una hembra al mando!...¡SOLO EXCUSAS!...

Azonia lo miró desprendiendo fuego por los ojos, lo cual intimidaría a cualquiera, menos a él

-…no me mires así….yo no soy culpable de que dejaras escapar tan fácilmente a ese insignificante microniano

-Me hablas como si yo hubiera sido… ¡QUIEN DEJÓ QUE ESE "INSIGNIFICANTE MICRONIANO" ACABARA CON ÉL!

Khyron volteó y la tomó violentamente de los brazos

-Entiende esto de una vez….HUNTER NO ACABÓ CONMIGO… ¡jamás un miserable microniano podría derrotar a Khyron el destructor!...-gruñó-….¡HUNTER NO ES NADIE!...¡CRETINA!…-gritó al tiempo de lanzar el primer golpe

-.-.-.-.-

-…esta bien, Kim….gracias…

Cerró la comunicación

-¿Ya triangularon el origen?- preguntó la morena

-Si,…y por lo que me informaron, el mayor Estrada y su grupo, ya se están haciendo cargo

-pero…su grupo aun no ha sido creado oficialmente

-En este momento…el papeleo es lo de menos, Claudia…

-Tienes razón…-Claudia se levantó de su asiento - …supongo que mi presencia es necesaria en la sala de situaciones

-Si…además quisiera que le entregues esta dirección a Max…-le alcanzó una pequeña nota-….dile de mi parte que se tome las cosas con calma

-Comprendo - Claudia salió de la habitación

La noche continuó avanzando mientras Rick al pie de la cama, recordaba todos los momentos que había compartido con ella desde su llegada a la isla de Macross.

-Lisa….tú siempre has estado a mi lado…velando por mi….- susurró mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba entre las suyas –…esta noche me toca a mi… no te…no los dejaré solos…- una lágrima salió de sus ojos pero la limpió al instante

-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaban,…los dos líderes de los malcontentos, pegándose puñetazos, insultándose,…luchando…

Habían deseado hacerlo, desde el primer momento de su reencuentro, pero no había sido posible, porque siempre había alguien a su alrededor…pero ahora estaban solos…ahora no había nadie que pudiera detenerlos…

Estaban solos, tal vez fue por eso, que repentinamente los agresivos puñetazos y forcejeos, se convirtieron en desesperados besos...

Ambos eran guerreros orgullosos y aquel enfrentamiento, era como todos en los que habían participado,…una vez iniciado el ataque…no se detendrían…llegarían al final….

-.-.-.-.-..-

El coronel Hunter recargó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró profundamente, estaba agotado, había pasado la noche en vela al lado de Lisa y prácticamente tuvieron que echarlo de la habitación cuando a primera hora el doctor Hassan, llegó para la visita médica

Tras una espera que se le hizo demasiado larga, el doctor Hassan salió de la habitación

- ¿Cómo está Lisa? –preguntó Rick con preocupación.

- Aun está delicada. – Le informó. –…pero es una mujer fuerte…ambos son fuertes y hasta ahora todo esta saliendo bien…solo resta esperar que despierte para decir que ya no hay peligro

- Entiendo, doctor….pero ¿cuándo pasará eso?

- Depende de ella…ahora por qué no va descansar un poco, coronel…se ve cansado.

- Estoy bien.

-Eso me recuerda que usted no ha pasado por el consultorio del doctor Ortega para la consulta oftalmológica…ni ha pasado por el dispensario a recoger sus medicamentos

-Si,…es que ya no he sentido más molestias…y últimamente…todo se ha complicado tanto…

-De todas formas no puede descuidar su salud…así que le sugiero que vaya en este momento

-Si doctor, en cuanto la comandante Grant llegue, lo haré

-No lo olvide…

-No lo haré, gracias

En cuanto el doctor Hassan abandonó lugar, Rick entró en la habitación y fue directamente hasta el lado de Lisa…sonriéndole con cierto alivio, ella parecía profundamente dormida….

- …vas a estar bien…tú y el bebé estarán bien…- se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza

Unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención, fue hacia la puerta y salió por ella.

La comandante Grant acababa de llegar

-Buenos días… ¡¿cómo pasó la noche? – preguntó ansiosa

-Bien,…el doctor dice que solo resta esperar que despierte

-Esas son buenas noticias

-¡¿cómo resultó la operación de anoche?

-No como esperábamos,…en cuanto nuestras fuerzas rodearon el edificio donde se encontraban los malcontentos,…y los intimaron a rendirse…ellos lo hicieron estallar

-¡Diablos!

-No hubieron bajas de nuestro lado…pero solo lograron capturar a uno de los malcontentos,…el resto pereció en la explosión

-Espero que puedan sacarle algo…

Claudia y Rick entraron en la habitación

-Ahora que estoy aquí, puedes irte a tu casa…te ves cansado,…yo cuidaré de ella

-Estoy bien, Claudia,….pero aprovecharé que estás aquí, para ir con el doctor Ortega

-¿No me digas que aun no te has hecho la bendita revisión?... ¡debiste presentarte en el consultorio hace días!

-No discutamos por eso, Claudia….-dijo restándole importancia-…voy en este momento, y vuelvo de inmediato

Salió tan apresuradamente que no se percató de que Lisa se movió un poco en la cama

-¡Hombres!,… ¡todos son como niños!…-se sentó al lado de la cama-… ¿oíste lo que tu piloto no hizo, Lisa?

-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar distante,…Axel y Minmei entraban a un lujoso restaurante francés, donde un maître de expresión arrogante los llevó de inmediato a la mesa apartada por la cantante, junto al ventanal

–¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Minmei cuando se sentaron– Sharkey tiene un amigo que es dueño de una parte.

-Hummm….no esta tan mal…- dijo por ser educado, el lugar era de lujo recargado, algo que distaba del gusto de Axel

-Las estrellas del espectáculo vienen aquí todo el tiempo….así que debes ir acostumbrándote a frecuentar este lugar –dijo mientras levantaba su copa dispuesta a realizar un brindis

-¡Minmei!... ¡señorita Minmei!

Varios hombres que Axel identificó como reporteros, se les acercaron de inmediato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Usted no es de los mejores pacientes que he tenido, coronel….a este paso necesitaré una orden de arresto cada vez que le toque revisión- comentó el doctor Ortega mientras lo auscultaba

Rick hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se abstuvo de contestar

-Bien…dentro de lo posible todo esta bien,…aunque usted no siguió muchas de las indicaciones, podemos dar por cerrado su caso…

Rick suspiró con alivio, la tortura había pasado

-Solo no olvide usar las gotas y los lentes,…al menos por un mes más, por protección…y si llegara a tener molestias…

Una llamada a su celular los interrumpió

-Disculpe doctor,….pero puede ser algo importante – contestó de inmediato

-Rick

-¡¿Pasó algo, Claudia?...¿Lisa está bien? – preguntó ansioso

-¿Estás con el doctor Ortega? –preguntó ignorando las preguntas

-Si, ya casi termina conmigo…pero…

-Bien…Lisa dice que cuando el doctor termine contigo, regreses de inmediato… ¡porque quiere matarte con sus propias manos!

Rick colgó

-¿Buenas noticias? – se atrevió a preguntar el galeno

-¡Las mejores!…-una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-…Doctor, ¿ya puedo irme?

-Veo que tiene muchas ganas de irse – sonrió comprensivamente-… solo le insisto en que no olvide mis recomendaciones,…

-No lo haré, doctor…gracias…- tomó su chaqueta-…y disculpe la prisa….pero debo ir con mi novia… ¡ella quiere matarme!

Salió apresuradamente del lugar, mientras el doctor Ortega suspiraba y recordaba un tiempo pasado, en el que también él tenía la dicha de recibir esa clase de amenazas.

-.-.-.-.

Axel miró a los reporteros. Él siempre consideró a los reporteros del espectáculo con cierto desprecio, los desdeñaba por la complacencia que sentían en alentar falsos rumores y medias verdades. Se volvió hacia Minmei que posaba y sonreía ante las cámaras

_-Ya veo por qué las estrellas siempre vienen aquí – _pensó resignado

-Minmei -dijo un hombre apuntándole con un micrófono-. ¿Es verdad que últimamente ustedes van juntos por todas partes? ¿Son novios?

Minmei se ruborizó y Axel lo miró ceñudo

-Creo que no lo pondría de esa manera -contestó ella.

-Somos solo amigos almorzando, juntos – dijo el rubio con convicción

Eso no impidió que siguieran preguntando.

-¿Puedes decirnos cómo reaccionó tu ex-novio cuándo se enteró?

Axel tenía ganas de reventar, ¡¿esa gente no escuchaba lo que se les decía?

Lynn Minmei suspiró, conocía a Axel lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había apresurado demasiado las cosas, y que él aun no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en el papel de amigo-novio. Supuso que no tardaría en reaccionar ante todo ese movimiento, y temiendo que la dejara plantada delante de todos,….decidió llevar el tema a otro ámbito, más interesante para los reporteros, después de todo, una artista como ella, no debía dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin aparecer en los titulares

-Oh, te refieres a Rick Hunter -Minmei soltó una risa sonora

_-¡¿por qué mete a Rick en esto?…¡es obvio que le preguntan por Kyle! – _pensó Axel

-…sé que se dijeron muchas cosas sobre nosotros, pero todo es falso,…además yo nunca interferiría en su relación con la mayor Hayes

Axel se quedó momentáneamente paralizado por la sorpresa, mientras los flashes de las cámaras funcionaban sin cesar, y una nueva oleada de preguntas comenzaba

-¡¿Hunter mintió en la conferencia de prensa?...¡¿desde cuando son novios?...¡¿cuándo se lo contó?...¡¿por qué lo guardan en secreto?...¡qué puedes contarnos, Minmei!

Minmei sonreía con expresión de niña inocente

-Siempre he sido una romántica sin remedio….y esos dos, ¡hacen tan linda pareja!, no sé por qué Rick se empeña en negarlo

Eso ya fue demasiado para Axel

_-Si Rick lo negó, debe ser por una buena razón…- _pensó furioso por la nueva intromisión de Minmei en la vida de Rick

-¡MINMEI! ¡NO HABLES SOBRE COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDES!

-Pero, Axel…si precisamente fuiste tú, quien me contó que ellos se llevaban maravillosamente bien

Bailey apretó los labios con furia, si era cierto que él se lo había contado, pero solo en el afán de que ella dejara tranquilo a Rick y no volviera buscarlo

-¿respalda las declaraciones de la señorita Minmei? – preguntó uno de los reporteros

-¿Quieren una declaración?….pues aquí tienen esta: Minmei,… -Su voz se volvió suave y serena-…no necesitas inventar cosas para distraer la atención de la prensa…

Tomó su mano con un gesto delicado y amable…y cariñosamente la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla con fuerza. Procurando que todos lo oyeran continuó

-Me siento como un tonto…diciendo esto, después de haberlo negado hace unos instantes…pero…dejemos de fingir….¡MINMEI Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!...

Se volvió hacia ella

-… ¿no es verdad mi piojito?

Minmei negaba con la cabeza levemente, viendo como sus preciados periodistas hacían notas, buscaba en su mente la manera de negarlo y salir airosa de la situación, pues el brillo de los ojos azules no presagiaba nada bueno.

Antes que encontrara la forma de escapar, Axel tragando saliva para darse valor, la obligó a girar hacia él,… le acarició el rostro, preguntándose hasta donde se puede llegar, por lealtad a un amigo… y antes de que la mujer dijera cualquier cosa la besó, realizando el acto más desagradable del que tenía memoria

La imagen de la pareja perfecta, fue capturada por todos los camarógrafos

-¡Y para celebrar que esto se ha hecho público!... ¡MOZO!, ¡BEBIDAS PARA TODOS!... ¡MI NOVIA PAGA!

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de quedarse estupefacta

_-_Siento hacer las cosas así, Minmei,… pero cuando me trajiste aquí, lo hiciste para dar material a la prensa,…así que te daré el gusto…- le susurró al oído, mientras sonreía a las cámaras-… ¡ya verás el tipo de novio que acabas de cargarte!…

-¡OIGAN!... ¿QUÉ NADIE ATIENDE AQUÍ?... ¡ACABAN DE ANTOJARSEME UNAS BUENA CHELAS! –gritó golpeando la mesa y provocándole un soponcio al maître- _…solo espero que el numerito que pienso armar, los distraiga del asunto de Rick_

-.-.-.-.-.

Aun sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, por eso sus ojos permanecían cerrados

-Ya vine, amor

La voz de Rick, le dio fuerzas para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, él ya estaba, abrazándola

-Rick

-me diste un buen susto

-Lo siento

-Shsssss.-puso delicadamente un dedo en sus labios.-No digas nada…todo esta bien…- la abrazó depositando un suave beso en su frente, sintiendo que nuevamente volvía a la vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos del grupo Lex, revisaban todas las publicaciones del día, el escándalo protagonizado por Axel y Minmei ,era titular en muchos de ellos

-… ¡mira la foto!... ¡Axel besando a Minmei!...- indicó Ron-… ¡guácala!...apuesto a que ya te terminaste dos frascos de enjuague bucal

-…y estas otras fotos….- señaló Jack-… ¿en verdad estabas tan borracho?

-A ver…-Axel le quitó el periódico-…creo que si….porque ese baile no lo recuerdo

-¡Es un milagro que no te cayeras de la mesa! – comentó Jenny riendo

-¡Y esta donde Minmei te cae a carterazos!…. ¡Ja, jaa, jaa!... ¡se te pasó la mano, hermano!- Jack le palmeó juguetonamente la espalda

-Sean considerados….piensen en su pobre y herido corazón…- dijo Ron en un fingido tono compungido-…no todos los días tu novia termina contigo de forma tan vergonzosa

-Piensen en mi pobre y herida cabeza, querrás decir….- agregó sobándose la nuca-…no sé lo que esa mujer traía en su bolso, pero de que dolió, dolió

-¡Ahora son la pareja más famosa de Macross! – exclamó Jack

-Bueno, como dice Minmei: "no importa si hablan bien o mal de ti, lo importante es que hablen"…al menos de eso no podrá quejarse

Todos estallaron en risas

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Fabrizio? – preguntó el rubio

-¿No lo oyes?...esta afuera tocando la guitarra…- dijo Jack, cambiando su expresión alegre por una preocupada

-¿Le pasa algo, Jenny? – preguntó Axel

-¡no lo sé!

-.-.-.-.-

El frio de la noche invernal calaba hasta los huesos, sobre todo a una persona como él, acostumbrada a climas tropicales

_Pare! (*)_

_Até quando você quer mandar e mudar mina vida?_

_Pare!_

_meus desejos e suas vontades estão divididas_

_Solidão está matando a gente_

_sufocando a nossa paixão_

_Então, pare!_

_Liberta o meu coração_

Pese al clima, Fabrizio seguía con su interpretación en el fresco de la terraza

_Se fosse uma ou duas vezes…eu não ligaria_

_ciúme e alguns defeitos, todo mundo tem_

_mas quando o amor machuca e passa da conta_

_fica como eu querendo ficar sem ninguém_

_Se fosse falta de carinho…eu entenderia_

_mas todos os meus pensamentos foram pra focê_

Cantar, para él era terapéutico,…por un momento podía olvidar toda la situación por la cual estaba pasando,…aunque aquella canción parecía estar describiendo sus sentimientos…

_Sozinho eu vi chegar a noite…vi rairar o dia_

_ir embora a alegría, que eu tinha de viver_

_Um grande amor…não faz assim_

_você se esconde de você dentro de mim_

_não é amor…tente entender…_

_de uma vez que eu não fui feito para você_

El repiqueteo de unos tacones lo sacó de su ensoñación

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, en este frío?- Jenny apareció ante él enfundada en un abrigo blanco, que contrastaba con el rojo pelo

-É bon sitio pra não pensar- suspiró

-¡FABRIZIO! ¡deja ya tus tonterías y entra antes de que te resfríes!- exclamó con tono desaprobador

-Es agradable saber que una mujer tan linda, se preocupa por mí… - dijo en un tono zalamero

Actitudes así, normalmente provocaban una sonrisa en ella, pero esta vez Jenny tenía el semblante serio

-Fabrizio…- dijo ella-…necesitamos hablar

"Necesitamos hablar", aquellas dos palabras casi siempre presagian algo malo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Fabrizio…y no se equivocaba

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

-Yo… creo…que es tiempo de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros- dijo la pelirroja

Fabrizio dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería oír lo que seguía

–…tú eres un buen muchacho… y me atraes mucho…pero esa no me parece una buena razón para mantener una relación y no es justo que…

-¿estás terminando conmigo?- dijo él

-yo… creo que… no,…porque en realidad nunca tuvimos una verdadera relación

Fabrizio, soltó un suspiro de frustración y le dio la espalda, no quería que ella viera como le afectaban sus palabras

-…parar esto será lo mejor…así podremos seguir siendo…

-¡No me digas que seguiremos siendo amigos!...porque yo no acepto eso…-Fabrizio se adelantó

-…no lo tomes así…piensa que es lo mejor para ambos, porque ninguno esta obteniendo nada bueno de esto…y…

-Entiendo… ¡lo entiendo todo!…- dijo enojado-…y descuida… ¡no seré más un estorbo en tu vida!..._eu entende_

El moreno pasó entre sus amigos, como un vendaval desatado, saliendo por la puerta con una resolución pintada en los ojos

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Jenny? – preguntó Axel

-¡No preguntes! – la pelirroja se fue a encerrar a su cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.

Max caminaba con suma lentitud por las estrechas calles, el dato proporcionado por Claudia lo había llevado hasta una caseta telefónica pública de la zona. Pese a haber indagado por todo el sector, no había dado con nadie que le diera razones de ella

_-Estuviste por aquí….-_ pensó con tristeza-…_no me rendiré…te seguiré buscando…y cuando te encuentre tendrás que oírme,…quieras o no…_

Desde un balcón, una figura solitaria, lo vio alejarse…

-_Lo siento, Max_

-.-.-.-..-

En un lugar no muy lejano Fabrizio Souza, había caído en cuenta de que no tenía donde pasar la noche.

-¡Diablos!...antes de tener arranques de dignidad, debería haber revisado mis bolsillos

Neela Sam aun no les había hecho efectivo el pago del mes, y el moreno casi estaba en quiebra

-_No es tan tarde_ – pensó consultando su reloj y sin pensarlo demasiado, dirigió sus pasos hacia el Majestic

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Consiguieron algo? – preguntó el Mayor Estrada a su grupo de "investigación"

-Si, señor….uno de los sobrevivientes habló….tenemos las coordenadas del escondite de Azonia

Harold Estrada se abstuvo de preguntar acerca del método usado para arrancar la confesión, estaban en guerra y en casos como ese, el respetar los derechos del enemigo, lo tenía sin cuidado

-¡Perfecto!... ¡ahora podremos ponernos en acción!

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!... ¡definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte! – exclamó Fabrizio después de golpear insistentemente la puerta principal del Majestic, sin recibir respuesta alguna

-No puede ser que no haya nadie dentro…-comenzó a rodear el edificio, pensando que tal vez tendría más fortuna por la puerta trasera

Fabrizio sonrió, como lo suponía la puerta trasera no estaba asegurada por dentro

-¿Señorita Neela?…-se asomó con cuidado-… ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?...

Entró al lugar y notando que al fondo las luces estaban encendidas, hacia allá se dirigió

Conforme se acercaba, las voces se escuchaban más claramente aunque todavía no era posible entender claramente lo que se decía, aunque por el tono era de suponer que su jefa estaba discutiendo con alguien

_-Parece que no es buen momento…-_Estuvo a punto de girar sobre si mismo cuando escuchó un nombre_-… ¿Azonia?...oí mal o mencionaron a Azonia_

Recordó los rumores que circulaban acerca de la meltrán, y sin dudarlo se apegó más a la pared para poder oír más con claridad

-¡EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE FUE DEMASIADO!...-exclamó Neela Sam, encarando a sus dos excompañeras de escuadrón -... ¡no pueden acabar con un general, así por así!... ¿en qué estaba pensando Azonia?

-Nosotras no cuestionamos las órdenes recibidas…– comentó secamente, Marla -…tampoco tú deberías hacerlo

-Parece que Neela ya olvidó quien es…-dijo Seloy mientras jugaba distraídamente con su navaja-…tal vez necesite que se lo recordemos

-¡NO VAS A AMENAZARME!... ¡NO EN MI PROPIEDAD, MALDITA!- gritó golpeando la mesa-…¡yo las he acogido desde su llegada a Macross!...¡yo les he suministrado todo lo que me han pedido!…¡y no permitiré que…

Un sonido quedo proveniente del pasillo alertó a la meltrán de pelo verde

-¡¿Escucharon eso?...-Seloy se incorporó de su silla como impulsada por un resorte

-¿dónde?

Las tres se pusieron alertas, salieron del pequeño depósito, y comenzaron a buscar por el salón….si alguien había tenido la desdicha de escucharlas, no saldría vivo del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick y Megan tenían su propia fiesta privada

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de tener esta fiesta solo tú y yo?

-No, ¿qué?

-¡Que podemos comernos la torta nosotros dos solitos!...si te tardabas más me la comía yo sola… -dijo llevando un pedazo grande a su boca-… ¡qué bueno que tía Claudia, la guardó en el refrigerador!

-¡No seas aborazada!...-dijo limpiándole la carita con una servilleta-… ¡además eres demasiado chiquita como para poder con la ella tú sola!

-¿Me retas?

-No….porque si te reto,… ¡lo harás!,… aunque luego revientes, recuerda que tenemos los mismos genes

-Aun no abrimos los regalos…-fue hacia donde estaban guardados-…este lo dejó Lisa, junto con la torta

Rick lo abrió, era una un álbum de fotografías azul, en cuya tapa esta escrito "Mi familia" en letras doradas

-¡¿Qué esto Ricky?

-¡Un sueño!...-sonrió y se lo mostró

-Aquí podemos poner las fotos de nuestra familia

-Si, pequeña

-Te daré algunas de las fotos que tengo de papá, para que las pongas ahí

-¡Gracias!

-Y también pondrás fotos mías….fotos tuyas….fotos de Lisa…- comenzó a enumerar con los deditos-… ¡y fotos de Jessie!… ¡las cámaras adoran a mi hermana!

-…lo recuerdo,…Jessie siempre salía bien en las fotos

-Al menos recuerdas algo de esos tiempos - Jessica entró a la cocina

-¡Te guardamos un pedazo de torta, Jessie! – la pequeña le ofreció un platillo con una buena porción

-¡No me gustan las cosas tan empalagosas, Megan!

-Pero… no es…empalagosa, hermanita

-No insistas, Megan…si no quiere, no hay que obligarla – comentó Rick intentando contener su fastidio

-Es tarde, Megan tiene que acostarse – la tomó de la mano-…vamos al baño, para que te cepilles los dientes

Rick quedó solo, se dirigió hacia los paquetes y volvió a ponerlos en el gabinete, no le hacía ilusión abrirlos sin la pequeña

-_Mañana lo haremos, juntos_

El teléfono sonó

-Aquí, Hunter – contestó con desgano

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fabrizio, cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó de inmediato, para después retornar a la desenfrenada carrera, mientras dos pensamientos se volvían certeza en su mente

Primero: había sido una completa idiotez el haber ido al Majestic sin anunciarse

Segundo: Aunque corriese con todas sus fuerzas, no conseguiría evadir a quien lo perseguía

Se apoyó en un muro, y cogió dos bocanadas de aire, tratando de regularizar su respiración,…a sus espaldas los pasos volvieron a escucharse, siguió con su frenética carrera, necesitaba encontrar una salida de la maraña de callejones oscuros y desiertos por los que huía…

Miro hacia atrás buscando identificar a la persona o personas que seguían sus pasos, pero solo alcanzó a notar dos siluetas acercándose...

La angustia y el cansancio le hacían respirar trabajosamente….lo que no pasaba con sus perseguidores, quienes en ese momento se acercaban con paso firme y actitud amenazante

Intentó volver a correr, cuando sintió un brazo sujetarlo con fuerza y una mano cubrirle la boca…ya era tarde... intentar escapar era inútil.

En la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, solo pudo distinguir unos verdes ojos despidiendo un misterioso fulgor…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick guardaba su ropa en la mochila de campaña.

-¿paso algo?

-Ya tienen datos acerca del escondite de Azonia…debemos actuar de inmediato

-¿te vas?... ¿así tan de pronto?– preguntó Jessie apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Rick

-Tengo que hacerlo

-¡Lisa Hayes aun está hospitalizada!… ¡creí que dejar a tu amor en un hospital era un gran delito!

-Al menos yo iré a despedirme y decirle a donde voy…– dijo secamente-… y por favor no sigas… ¡no conseguirás que pelee contigo!

-¿Jessica Fisher, no vale lo suficiente como para que el coronel Hunter pierda su valioso tiempo discutiendo con ella? – preguntó Jessie en tono amargo

-Sabes que no es por eso, Jessie….no te hieras por gusto

-No finjas que te preocupa lo que yo pueda sentir…ya me has puesto en claro que ¡tú nunca me perdonarás!...y que no te importo para nada….

-Jessie….quisiera que de una vez entendieras, que no es así,…lo que había por perdonar, ya lo perdoné…y lo nuestro en su momento fue importante….pero ya pasó…

-¡Para mí no!

-Aun te aferras al pasado, eso es todo

-¡No!

-Como te dije, no tengo tiempo para discutir...tengo que irme…-tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir del lugar

-¡Por favor no te vayas!...-se interpuso en la puerta-… ¡Megan y yo necesitamos tu protección!

-Estarán seguras en la casa, Jessie – explicó haciendo gala de extrema paciencia

-¡MEGAN!...-llamó a voces a la niña-….¡ven!, ¡Rick quiere irse!

-.-.-.-.

-¡No muevas ni un músculo! – le susurró al oído, mientras lo jalaba hacia el abrigo de un pórtico- ….¡podrían oírnos!…

La sujeción se volvió más ligera. Fabrizio entendiendo que la mujer intentaba ayudarlo, quedó estático,…cerró los ojos, casi detuvo por completo su respiración y podría hasta jurar que los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más lentos, cosa que no impidió que resonaran en sus sienes

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En serio no puedes quedarte? – preguntó la pequeña intentando mostrarse fuerte

-Intentaré volver pronto… ¡lo prometo!…-se inclinó hasta quedar a su nivel

-Ricky…la última vez…- su voz tembló recordando el tiempo que su hermano había permanecido prisionero

-Megan…te he dado la promesa de un Hunter….

-…pero….¿y Lisa?…¡ella aun está hospitalizada!…

-¿Ni siquiera por ella vas a quedarte? – intervino Jessie

-Ella estará bien,….y si viajo, es precisamente para terminar con esto de una vez por todas

-Si es por eso… está bien, confío en ti…pero cuídate mucho – lo abrazó con fuerza

-Lo haré

-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos juntos vieron pasar a las quadrono, conteniendo la respiración, y experimentando el miedo a ser descubiertos. Afortunadamente lo cerrado de la callejuela, y la tenue oscuridad del pórtico les había brindado la oportunidad de evadir a sus perseguidoras

Cuando pasó el susto inicial, ambos salieron del escondite con cautela

-Hay una salida por aquí… ¡sígueme! – le dijo en voz baja

Fabrizio la siguió en silencio, caminaron unos metros pegados a las paredes, aprovechando la semioscuridad del lugar

Llegaron al final del callejón, donde unas cajas estaban acomodadas de una forma que hacían fácil la escalada hacia la pared, que separaba el sector del Zeetown

-Pero… ¿pasaremos hacia el Zeetown?

-No…claro que no,….a esta hora ninguno de los dos sobreviviría mucho tiempo al otro lado…-le dijo con una sonrisa displicente, la mujer parecía divertirse con la expresión aterrada del joven -… el cuarto que alquilo esta cerca… ¡iremos por los techos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica lo siguió en silencio, hasta la puerta principal. Rick aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido con Megan

-Eso fue demasiado bajo, Jessie…yo iba a despedirme de Megan y explicarle todo, no necesitabas armar ese numerito

-Aunque no lo creas, lo hice solo porque no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro…- le dijo dejando brotar lágrimas de sus ojos-…pero esta visto que nada pude detenerte

Rick suspiró, no quería volver a discutir con ella

-"Nada puede detenerme"…una vez me dijo eso a una muchachita de la que estaba enamorado…

Jessie se quedó estática

-…ella era un espíritu libre…me hacía reír mucho y era incapaz de dañar o usar a alguien…

_-…"era incapaz de dañar o usar a alguien…_"- Aquella frase resonó en su consciencia, llenándola de vergüenza

-…estuvo por un tiempo en mi corazón…-Rick continuó con su relato-…pero hubo un accidente…un malentendido y muchos equívocos…todo eso terminó por separarnos…y aquel sentimiento no pudo echar raíces…

-… ¡y ese sentimiento murió! – dijo ella con convicción

-Si…pero los sentimientos dejan huellas…aun queda el recuerdo… y un deseo

-¿Cuál?

-Desearía pensar que esa muchachita sigue viva en alguna parte de ti…y que podría llegar a ser mi amiga

-¡Rick!

-¡Adiós, Jessie!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque el trayecto fuera corto, los resbalones y la travesía por espacios estrechísimos, le hicieron apuntar la huida por los techos, como una de las actividades que esperaba no volver a realizar en lo que le restara de vida.

Finalmente, llegaron al destino, al menos eso le pareció cuando su guía con movimientos felinos se balanceó de uno de los aleros para llegar a un pequeño balcón

Fabrizio se detuvo un momento y después de una vez más, encomendarse mentalmente a todos los santos que le vinieron a mente, la siguió

Cayó pesadamente en el pequeño balcón, consiguiendo unos cuantos moretes más. Se puso de pie trabajosamente e ingresó al lugar

-.-.-.-..-

Lisa Hayes sabía perfectamente que no podía pedirle que se quedara, él debía cumplir con su deber, las circunstancias que una vez los habían unido, esta vez los separaban

-Me gustaría ir contigo

-Nunca lo permitiría…es demasiado peligroso…

-Prométeme que te cuidarás...

-Lo haré,…cuida mucho de nuestro hijo…-la abrazó intentando tranquilizarse y tranquilizarla-…ustedes son mi vida…- tomó su rostro con devoción y le dio un beso tenue, tratando de transmitirle el sentimiento de que aunque la dejaba en ese momento, ella era lo más preciado que guardaba en su corazón,…ella y su hijo

-.-.-.-.

-Te buscaste enemigas muy peligrosas, muchacho –comentó la mujer que lo había ayudado, mientras le extendía un vaso de agua que él bebió de inmediato

-¡Gracias!... ¡gracias por todo!...no sé que me hubiera pasado si me cogían

-Nada agradable, eso puedo asegurártelo,….Seloy y Marla no se andan con juegos

-¿Las conoce?

-Si,…por eso cuando las vi persiguiéndote por la calle, decidí ir a ayudarte

La mujer no dijo más y salió al balcón con un vaso en la mano, revisando nuevamente la calle con expresión distraída

_-…fue desde ese lugar por donde nos vio pasar…- _pensó el moreno

Ya más calmado, se dedicó a contemplar a su salvadora… ella usaba un traje marrón ajustado al cuerpo, que resaltaba su figura, botas de tacón alto y un vistoso echarpe amarillo anudado a su garganta… era muy hermosa, pero había algo raro en ella…el pelo…

_-Esta usando una peluca negra…estoy seguro…_-

Para alguien del espectáculo, como era él, detalles como ese no pasaban desapercibidos, curioso, se detuvo a analizar más sus facciones

-_…pero….¡no puede ser!…._

-.-.-.-.-

La joven militar, calculó que en ese momento, Rick Hunter estaría abordando el Skull uno,… luchaba por mantenerse impávida, mientras se repetía a sí misma que todo estaría bien, que él volvería para ver nacer a su hijo…que pronto volverían a estar juntos.

En la pista Rick, antes de abordar, cerró los ojos por un instante…

_- Te amo, Lisa_….-dijo en un suspiro inaudible y subió al caza

_- Y yo a ti..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*.*.*.*.*

**Notas.-**

-Gracias a todos por su paciencia, pero últimamente me engolosino con el teclado y termino escribiendo capítulos extra largos (al menos para lo que suelo escribir)

-Bueno, como adivinan, ya nos acercamos al final y esto no sería posible si no fuera por todos sus lindos comentarios y algunos jalones de oreja que ustedes siempre me dedican, nuevamente gracias y disculpas por no haberles agradecido individualmente como tenía por costumbre.

-Hasta la próxima

(*)Pare! (Int. Zezé di Camargo & Luciano; Comp. César Augusto- Piska)

Traducción

_¡Alto! / hasta cuando tú quieres mandar y cambiarme la vida/ ¡alto! mis deseos y tus voluntades están divididas/ la soledad nos está matando/ sofocando nuestra pasión /entonces ¡alto! / libera a mi corazón_

_Si fuese una o dos veces…no me importaría / celos y algunos defectos, todo el mundo tiene / mas cuando el amor lastima y pasa de la cuenta/ te quedas como yo…queriendo estar sin nadie_

_Si fuese falta de cariño… yo lo entendería / mas todos mis pensamientos siempre fueron para ti / solito vi llegar la noche, vi brillar el día / irse lejos la alegría que yo tenía de vivir_

_Un gran amor…no es así / tú te escondes de ti dentro de mi / no es amor/ intenta entender, de una vez que no fui hecho para ti_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 31**

Fabrizio se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, y sus brazos cayeron al lado de su cuerpo. Aun no conseguía procesar lo que le había ocurrido en esas pocas horas, aquello no podía estarle pasando a él.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí…por el momento, no es recomendable que intentes volver a tu casa – advirtió la meltrán

-De todas formas no deseaba volver –dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Ahora…podrías contarme, por qué te perseguían – preguntó sentándose frente a él

-Hummm….escuché cosas que no debía oír,…acerca de la señora Neela Saam

-Debe haber sido algo importante

-Según sus propias palabras…ella es el principal contacto de los malcontentos en esta ciudad

-¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO?

-Tanto, que casi me matan por haberlo escuchado

Aquello era muestra suficiente de la veracidad de su afirmación, así que la meltrán tomó su celular y marcó un número que conocía bastante bien

-Claudia…si soy yo,…-por un momento entrecerró los ojos, escuchando algunas recriminaciones-….disculpe que la interrumpa comandante Grant, pero tengo información importante…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡MALDICIÓN!...

Marla y Seloy no daban con el paradero de su ocasional presa

-¡Neela va a matarnos!

-¿De quien se trataba?... ¿pudiste reconocerlo?

-No, solo se que era alguien joven….y moreno

-¡gran pista!

-¡No me culpes!, a ti también se te escapó

-Volvamos, tal vez Neela sepa de quien se trata – propuso Marla

-Si quieres ve tú…yo quiero dar algunas vueltas más…

-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de madrugada. El frío viento calaba hasta los huesos, pero aquello no lo impulsó a volver a casa

Entró en un bar de los alrededores. Nunca se había sentido a gusto en las tabernas de las cercanías del Zeetown, le desagradaba el olor concentrado de este tipo de sitios, pero necesitaba ahogar el dolor, embotar sus sentidos, olvidar…aunque fuera por unas horas

No obstante ser uno de los oficiales más reconocidos de la FDR, hoy solo se sentía como uno más de los que ahogaban sus penas con el ron barato de ese bar de mala muerte, que dicho sea de paso, contravenía todas las disposiciones legales funcionando las 24 horas

Pidió una botella, se instaló en la barra y apuró el contenido, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no le bastaba

_-No pude encontrarla…busqué por toda esta zona y no pude encontrarla…- _pidió otra botella y comenzó a beberla con la misma avidez

La había buscado inútilmente toda la noche sin dar con su paradero

-¿Me invitas una copa? – Preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas

Max se volvió y le pareció retroceder en el tiempo,….otra vez aquella mujer estaba a su lado

-¡ROXIE!

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Fabrizio no volvió en toda la noche!... ¡¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese inconsciente? –exclamó Axel preocupado

-¡Calma Axel! – Jack intentó calmarlo-…El muchacho estaba molesto, apuesto a que en cuanto enfríe su cabeza estará de vuelta

-Cuando lo haga va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones…- bramó cruzando los brazos con molestia- ¡yo no voy a dejar pasar esto así por así!… ¡nadie maltrata a mi hermana!

-¿Y por qué piensas que la pelea fue culpa suya?- retrucó Jack

-¿es que tú sabes algo?

-Lo intuyo…tarde o temprano tenía que pasar -dijo Jack en tono tranquilo- …lo que no me explico es tu completa ceguera ante lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo tu propio techo

-¡deja de hablar con acertijos y explícate de una vez!

-El explicarte eso, no es tarea mía… ¿por qué no vas con Jenny y le preguntas tú mismo?

-.-.-.-.

-El operativo ya debe estar montándose...-la meltrán se incorporó decidida, dirigiéndose a un gabinete, del cual sacó su arma reglamentaria-…espéralos aquí,…yo voy a adelantarme…

-¿No sería más prudente que usted espere los refuerzos?...podría ser peligroso intentar enfrentarlos sola –comentó Fabrizio con preocupación

-No te preocupes muchacho, yo se cuidarme – dijo mientras revisaba su armamento

-Nadie lo duda, teniente Sterling

La meltrán se volvió hacia él extrañada, no recordaba conocer al muchacho

-Mis amigos tocaron en su boda… ¡siempre me presumen las fotos! – comentó sonriente

Por un momento Miriya apretó sus puños con fuerza

-…_la primera boda en el espacio….la primera boda humano zentraedi… la esperanza de que la guerra termine…-_recordó las distintas formas en las cuales los habitantes de SDF-1 se referían a aquel acontecimiento-…_para nosotros simplemente fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas_

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente

-¿se siente bien? –preguntó preocupado por la reacción de su salvadora

-….no es nada…

Como buena militar, recuperó inmediatamente la compostura, desechando cualquier pensamiento que la alterara

-…como te decía…voy a adelantarme, no me gustaría que aprovechen el tiempo para intentar escapar…

Fabrizio no atendió mucho a sus explicaciones, solo se concentró en sus ojos…

-Entiendo…- conocía aquella mirada, la había visto en su espejo numerosas veces en su propio rostro

Miriya salió del lugar con paso resuelto

_-(1) Antes de volver a casa dile a tu corazón que borre las penas que van apagando la pasión…cuando un amor termina nunca es fácil ya lo sé… –_canturreó en voz baja, para si mismo, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia la mujer que le había roto el corazón

-.-.-.-.-

Max contempló a aquella mujer, tan joven, llamativa y bella como siempre

-Todos estos días he estado dejándote mensajes, y nunca te has dignado contestarme…

-He estado ocupado- dijo apurando una nueva copa

-¿Sigues buscando a tu esposa?

Max no contestó y Roxanne se acercó más a él

-¿estás enojado conmigo?

- Por favor, Roxie…-instintivamente retrocedió un poco

-¿me culpas por lo que pasó? – preguntó la morena

-No, no te culpo….todo fue cosa mía- bajó la mirada

- Mírame, Max….-Roxie tomó su rostro entre sus manos-…si ella te trató de esa forma…y después, te abandonó sin oír razones,… ¡NO TE MERECE!

-.-.-.-.-

Alex no atinaba a dilucidar lo que Jack le había querido decir, pero la idea de que algo importante le ocurría a Jenny y esta se lo ocultaba lo llenó de coraje.

Dispuesto a salir de dudas se dirigió a su cuarto con la llave de repuesto que tenía para emergencias

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró cerrando con seguro tras de si, Jenny iba aclararle la situación quisiera o no

-¡Jennifer Guadalupe Méndez García, me tienes harto!

Sobresaltada por su brusca intrusión, la pelirroja se arrinconó contra la pared, ignoraba la razón del enojo de Alex y su actitud la confundía

-¡que bicho te picó para entrar a mi cuarto de esa forma!- le hecho en cara

-No me hables así jovencita,…no me des más razones para enfadarme contigo

-Yo no te he dado ninguna razón

-¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó dando un paso hacia delante

-no te entiendo- respondió Jenny asustada

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Jack y todos menos yo, parecen saber lo que te pasa… - Axel estaba apunto de llegar adonde Jenny estaba parada-… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME OCULTAS JENNY?

Jenny se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, esto lo detuvo en seco

- yo no he hecho nada, ¡nada!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

Al ver su desesperación, Axel se arrepintió de su actitud agresiva, entonces se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

-perdóname- pidió mientras Jenny escondía el rostro en su pecho–…pero verte actuar de esta forma, me saca de mis casillas…. yo debo…yo quiero cuidarte, y estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no saber que es lo que te hace sufrir así…

La rodeó con los brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella, la estaba abrazando como hace siempre hacía, cuando ella lo necesitaba, sin que tuviera que pedírselo

_-¡¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-_ se preguntaba Jenny

-.-.-.-..-

Max apartó las manos de Roxie con suavidad

-Roxie,….durante toda mi vida soñé con encontrar a mi alma gemela…-le dijo mirándola de frente-…. y la encontré en Miriya, desde ese momento sólo tengo ojos para ella… ¡no existe, ni existirá nadie más!

-Miriya te abandonó, Max…. no dudo de tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero que hay acerca de los suyos…-le preguntó-…ella cambió,…tal vez ya no te ame y esta separación sea su forma de decirlo… ¿no te has preguntado eso?

Durante un par de minutos el piloto as del Skull se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil y en silencio procesando sus palabras

- ¿si ella sigue amándome?...si, me lo pregunto cada día desde que se fue…-respondió en un suspiro-… si sus sentimientos cambiaron… no pienso culparla, pero eso no cambiará los míos

Roxie suspiró derrotada, Max le atraía demasiado y sentirlo tan inalcanzable, le hacía mal

-pensé que éramos amigos –preguntó el peliazul

-Lo somos, Max

-Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan cruel, conmigo?

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada-…es que yo…

El sonido del celular de Max los interrumpió

-Aquí, Sterling…

Escuchó con paciencia

-… ¡¿estás segura Claudia?...-preguntó con alborozo-… ¡si!, me encuentro en la zona….¡voy de inmediato!

Al colgar sintió que nuevas fuerzas se infundían en su cuerpo

-¡Al fin!...

Pagó lo consumido y salió presuroso del lugar despidiéndose a las rápidas

Roxie lo vio alejarse en silencio

_- Ella siempre ha sido y será lo más importante en su vida_ –pensó con tristeza

-.-.-.-

Jessica se encontraba en su habitación envuelta en tinieblas…la madrugada fría, se le antojaba el marco perfecto para reflexionar acerca de lo que había sido hasta entonces su vida

_-"__ella era un espíritu libre…me hacía reír mucho y era incapaz de dañar o usar a alguien…estuvo por un tiempo en mi corazón"_

Las palabras de Rick recordándole el pasado habían calado en ella más de lo inicialmente había pensado

_-Rick…aun recuerdo cuando me decías que me querías…cuando confiabas en mí…-_por un momento sonrió cerrando los ojos-…_me parece que fue ayer…_

Suspiró hondamente y se incorporó de su lecho

_- … me encantaría volver a empezar,… levantarme y empezar todo de nuevo,….esta vez lo haría mejor,….nunca dudaría de ti, ni me alejaría de tu lado…._

Sonrió por un instante, era bonito soñar, pero la realidad volvió a golpearla

_-… el tiempo te alejó de mi…- _Había terminado el tiempo de mentirse a si misma-…_te quiero, pero eso, ya no importa...tú ya no me amas…_

Esta vez, el turno de irse sin mirar atrás le había correspondido a él. Rick había preferido ir a una misión a estar con ella,…eso dejaba todo en claro y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que intentar borrarlo de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su vida…

_-Continuaste con tu vida…yo debo seguir con la mía…el pasado es el pasado…_

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, mientras se aferraba a un pedazo de papel gastado por el tiempo, el cual contenía palabras de amor, que en su momento habían sido sinceras

_-…pero ya no….nunca más…_

Sentir que Rick podía ser feliz sin ella era doloroso, por unos momentos vislumbró lo que pasaría en el futuro, él terminaría casándose con Lisa, y lo más probable sería que le pidieran que dejara la casa

_-…y no me dejarán llevarme a Megan conmigo….yo…yo me quedaré completamente sola…_

Esa posibilidad la llenó de rabia y de celos. En este preciso instante,…una resolución cobró fuerza en su mente…

_-…tengo que irme,…debo olvidarte y comenzar una nueva vida,…en otro lugar….con Megan _

-.-.-.-.-.

Axel deshizo el abrazo y la miró directo a los ojos

-Tú sabes todo el cariño que te tengo ¿no es así?-Jenny asintió -…entonces quiero que confíes en mí….quiero saber que es lo que pasa con Fabrizio… ¿por qué pelearon?

Los labios de Jenny temblaron, el momento que tanto había temido y esperado había llegado

-Yo…terminé con él…porque…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no estoy segura de amarlo!…

La revelación dicha a boca de jarro lo sorprendió

-¿es solo por eso…o porque hay alguien más?

Jenny bajó la mirada y él ya no necesitó respuesta

-¡No puedo creer esto!...- Axel suspiró con frustración-…Jack tenía razón… ¡que idiota he sido!

Caminó por el cuarto como un león enjaulado…intentando calmarse

- Sabes una cosa….estoy consciente de que uno no puede mandar en estas cosas….y que no debería meterme,…pero Fabrizio es un muchacho excelente….¡¿qué es lo que te molesta de él, que siempre te haya tratado con respeto o que se desviva por complacerte?…

Jenny flexionó sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas, sin contestar

-Al menos me podrías decir, quien es el tipo que se metió entre ustedes

Nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta

- Jenny, eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho….pero hoy me has decepcionado- Axel le dio la espala y se dirigió hacia la puerta molesto

Estaba apunto de llegar cuando una mano frágil lo detuvo, entonces giró para encararla

-Axel… espera… yo…

-Me dirás quien es

-Es…..¡eres tú!

-.-.-.-.-

El operativo que intervendría el Majestic estaba en marcha

Gwen Burns ya tenía listo su armamento, y estaba esperando cerca de la puerta de Estrada

A los pocos segundos Manuel salió también con todo su equipamiento

-¡te tardaste, junior!

-¡Aun no me acostumbro a cargar con todo este arsenal!

-¡a todo se acostumbra uno en esta vida! – de inmediato lo sorprendió colocando en sus manos una cadena con un camafeo antiguo-¡Llévate esto contigo!

-Pero…esto es…-reconoció la cadena que la teniente Burns siempre llevaba al cuello -… Gwen…yo…

-¡Oye no es que te lo esté obsequiando!... ¡ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!...-aclaró-…solo es un préstamo…este amuleto nunca me ha fallado,…y solo te lo doy para que controles tus nervios y dejes de tener esa cara de niño asustado, cada vez que partimos para la acción

Manuel se lo agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa y ambos salieron disparados hacia el transporte que los esperaba

-.-.-.-.

Axel dio un suspiro suave, mientras escuchaba la explicación de Jenny

-La verdad es que nunca creí que esto podría pasar….hasta que comenzaste a salir con Minmei…cuando pensé que podrías llegar a enamorarte de ella….-apretó uno de sus puños recordando esos momentos-…. fue en ese momento que lo supe...

_-Le he fallado a mi padre-_ pensó Axel cerrando sus ojos con dolor. - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡todo esto es por mi culpa! ¡Soy el verdadero culpable! ¡Fui tan ciego!

-Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida….siempre has estado a mi lado cuando te he necesitado, protegiéndome,….fuiste tú quien me llevó sobre su espalda hacia el refugio cuando atacaron la isla de Macross…siempre has sido tú la persona que ha estado a mi lado…

Exaltada por sus propias palabras se fue acercando a él

- ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Es imposible que me ames!- exclamó alejándola de él

- ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- Lo...lo siento mucho- dijo él con voz temblorosa – pero yo siempre te he visto como a una hermana…¡y eso no va ha cambiar!

Ella inclinó su cabeza con vergüenza

-Siempre imaginé que me dirías algo así… pero no por eso es menos doloroso…- dijo Jenny mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente.

- Lo siento, pero en cuestiones como esta se debe ser claro…Jenny, todo esto es un error, ¡tú no me amas!,… -la tomó por lo hombros buscando hacerla comprender-…tu juventud y tu poca experiencia han hecho que confundas tu preocupación por mi relación con Minmei, con amor,…¡eso es todo!

Jenny de repente se siente tonta, quisiera nunca habérselo dicho…quisiera dejar de llorar, porque llorar es la peor manera de demostrar que ella ya no es la niña que él y todo el mundo creen

_-¡Que tonta fui al pensar que podría corresponderme!_

- ¡No me mires así! ¡Por favor, olvida esta tontería! Y no me veas como... ¡como a un hombre!,…veme como lo que soy….yo soy tu hermano, no importa que no compartamos la misma sangre, ¡para mi siempre serás mi hermana y eso no va a cambiar!

Lentamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

- …pronto olvidarás esta tontería y encontrarás a alguien paciente y amable…. alguien que te entienda y que realmente te merezca…

Sin añadir más, salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-.-.-.-.-

Sin siquiera meditar completamente sobre lo que tocaba hacer en una situación de ese tipo, el Mayor Sterling se echó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban

Ahora sabía donde se encontraba Miriya , tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, tenía que pedirle perdón y si tenía que suplicar por ello ¡lo haría!

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma así era.

A los pocos minutos se detuvo fuera de la casa donde se suponía que estaba alojada, la casa que se encontraba a oscuras. Tocó el timbre repetidamente y como no contestaban, procedió a golpear la puerta con fuerza

- ¡Abran, abran la puerta por favor! –gritaba, sin dejar de golpear la puerta

Desde un callejón cercano, dos figuras se escondían al reconocerlo

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Megan!...¡Megan, despierta! – Jessie irrumpió en la habitación de la pequeña

-¡Quee!...¿qué es lo que pasa hermanita?...

-¡levántate y ayúdame a alistar tus cosas! – ordenó la rubia con tono exaltado

-¿por qué haces maletas, Jessie? – preguntó aun somnolienta

-¡Vístete, que nos vamos!...este sitio ya no es el adecuado para ti – indicó en tono apresurado, mientras escogía las cosas más indispensables, para ponerlas en el par de maletas que tenía listo

-¡NO!... ¡no quiero irme!...

-¡Megan!

-¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! – se aferró a sus sábanas

-¡este lugar ya no es seguro!...-una idea cruzó por su mente como un rayo-…Rick me ha pedido que te lleve lejos de aquí…

-…yo ya no quiero seguir viajando de aquí para allá… -dijo Megan en tono lastimero-… ¡me gusta esta casa!

-¡No es asunto de gustos, Megan! ¡no seas terca!

-¡Te acusaré con la comandante Grant! ¡ella dice que los niños se levantan y se acuestan con el sol…y sol aun no ha salido!

-¡Me importa un comino lo que piense la comandante Grant, y toda la FDR! ¡tú te vienes conmigo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de desperezarse, sus parpados pesaban….por primera vez en su existencia, no saltó de la cama dispuesto a empezar las labores del día. En ese momento prefería seguir abrazado a la persona tan suave y tibia que estaba a su lado

Bostezó y acomodó su cabeza más cerca, para sentir mejor su grato aroma, no recordaba haber tenido nunca un despertar más placentero

Por un momento meditó acerca de lo pasado entre ellos,…aquello era un total desafío a las antiguas costumbres

_-¡HAN FALTADO A NUESTRAS LEYES!- _La voz de los amos pareció resonar en su cabeza_-¡ESTÁN CONTAMINADOS!_

De repente Khyron rompió a reír

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Las naves de avanzada confirman que la base zentraedi se encuentra en el sector especificado- informó Vanessa al grupo de oficiales que se encontraba reunido en el improvisado campamento

– _¡Perfecto!... temí que ya hubieran cambiado de posición_– pensó Rick con una sonrisa

– Es hora de poner en marcha el plan que estuvimos trabajando, coronel Hunter- comentó el General McGill

Rick se puso de pie y con paso seguro se dirigió al frente, junto a una pantalla. Los oficiales de los escuadrones Delta, Gosth, Indigo y los del cuerpo de infantería, se acomodaron para escuchar, la misión era importante, y no dejarían nada al azar

La pantalla mostró un elaborado plano, en el cual se veía la base zentraedi

– No habíamos contemplado la presencia de un crucero zentraedi en la zona…pero por su posición y la cantidad de follaje a su alrededor, consideramos que este se estrelló hace tiempo en este lugar y que solo les sirve de refugio, de todas formas ya pedimos refuerzos….y mientras estos llegan, debemos comenzar a cerrar el perímetro…

Comenzó a señalar la posición que debía cuidar cada escuadrón, explicando también los problemas que la topografía del lugar podría ofrecerles

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonora carcajada despertó a Azonia

-Azonia-dijo atrayéndola -Hay cosas importantes de las que tenemos que hablar….yo quiero pedirte algo…

La meltrán lo miró con preocupación, en sus palabras había un dejo de ¿nerviosismo?

-Quiero que… que seas mi…-buscó la palabra adecuada-… ¡compañera!

-¿Compañera?- murmuró ella, comprendiendo la real magnitud de lo que él le estaba pidiendo, aquello nunca se había hecho y era totalmente contrario a sus leyes.

-¿Sabes que eso sería un crimen?

-Nos acusan de muchos….uno más, no hará mucha diferencia –dijo con una sonrisa de costado-…las leyes de los maestros me tienen sin cuidado,…de todas formas ya estamos sentenciados

Esa explicación era contundente, todos los zentraedi expuestos a la "contaminación microniana" estaban sentenciados a muerte, nunca podrían volver a su hogar

- _viéndolo de esa forma no hay nada que perder –_pensó Azonia

-Aun no me has contestado…aceptas ser mi compañera – preguntó Khyron al borde de la impaciencia

-Si…acepto

-.-.-..-

Miriya esperaba impaciente la llegada de los refuerzos

-_Claudia me dijo que todo esta en marcha…no creo que tarden mucho en llegar_

Estaba instalada en la azotea del edificio contiguo, con la vista pegada a un par de gruesos binoculares que eran parte de su equipo. A través de ellos veía con claridad la entrada principal y la posterior

Marcó nuevamente el número de la comandante Grant

-¡Por qué se tardan tanto, Claudia! –espetó directamente obviando el protocolo

-¡Nos dirigimos al punto de reunión!... ¡es un área poblada y debemos ser cuidadosos! –explicó la morena-…¿algún cambio?

-Parece que Neela piensa hacerles frente, a ella no le preocupan los civiles – informó-…hace unos minutos llegó una camioneta desde el Zeetown con refuerzos

-¡Diablos!

-¡Un momento! – un nuevo movimiento por la puerta posterior atrajo su atención

-¿Qué pasa Mir?

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!...¡TIENEN A MAX Y A FABRIZIO!

-.-.-.-

-… una vez aseguradas las posiciones solo esperaremos la llegada de los refuerzos para comenzar el ataque- concluyó Hunter

-Algo más que debamos tener en cuenta, teniente Leds – preguntó McGill a la oficial encargada de los sensores de la nave.

–La distancia a la que estamos es segura…por el momento no han detectado nuestra posición…– contestó la teniente Vanessa Leds-…a excepción de un pequeño grupo que se dirigió hacia el desfiladero del sector 9-1-6…no hay movimiento en la base enemiga….las tropas solo están concentradas junto a sus barracas

-Podría hacer una observación… -intervino el mayor Harold Estrada

-Tiene la palabra, Mayor –indicó el General McGill con un dejo de disgusto en la voz.

Pese al tiempo pasado, aun no había conseguido limar asperezas con el experimentado militar y su presencia en esa misión era resultado de la imposición del almirante Gloval

-Esta amaneciendo, y a esta hora es usual que la tropa salga a realizar las tareas asignadas…- comenzó a explicar-…pero hasta el momento…solo salió un pequeño grupo…los demás permanecen reunidos alrededor de sus barracas… ¿no les parece raro?

-Explíquese, Mayor Estrada – indicó McGill, volviéndose hacia el oficial de inteligencia - ….es que acaso considera que nos dirigimos a una trampa…- dijo sonriendo de costado

-¡No!...no lo creo, como dijo la teniente Leds…ellos aun no nos han detectado

-Entonces que se supone que estén haciendo…-preguntó Hunter

Estrada se puso de pie y subió al improvisado podio.

-Si tomamos en cuenta las características de este terreno…-señaló el mapa-…la posición de la nave …de las tropas y la dirección que tomó el grupo de avanzada….-se volvió hacia ellos, resuelto-…considero que la nave insignia ¡ya esta reparada!...y el enemigo se apresta a dejar este lugar

-Pero eso significaría que…

-¡NO PODEMOS ESPERAR LOS REFUERZOS… DEBEMOS INICIAR EL ATAQUE DE INMEDIATO!

-.-.-..-

Jessica había conseguido distraer a los guardias indicándoles que le pareció ver movimientos sospechosos en una construcción aledaña, pensaba aprovechar ese momento de distracción para llevarse a la niña

-¡No!…¡no quiero irme, Jessie!– Megan era prácticamente arrastrada por su hermana

-¡Señoritas!- Jessie no contaba con la omnipresente presencia del cabo Azegglio

-¡cabo arreglo!... ¡perdón, Azegglio! – Megan se corrigió a sí misma -…por favor, llame a Ricky y dígale que no quiero irme

-¡Eso no está en discusión! ¡tú te vienes conmigo! ¡lo ordenó Rick! – insistió Jessie

-¡Siento tener que contradecirla, señorita Fisher! pero yo no tengo ninguna orden al respecto- el cabo Azegglio se interpuso en su camino

-¡Ella es mi hermana!…y usted no es nadie ¿lo oye bien?, para impedirme llevármela a donde me de la gana- dijo apretando más la muñeca de Megan, provocando en ella un gesto de dolor

- ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a una niña!…¡será mejor que la suelte si no quiere problemas! - le dijo el cabo con el ceño fruncido por la rabia

-¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO!

- No me importa si me tiene miedo o no, ¡SUÉLTELA! – instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su arma

- ¿Y si no lo hago que va a hacer? ¿Dispararme?...¡quiero verlo intentándolo, maldito asesino!

-.-.-.-.

Si algo era claro para ella, era que sacaría a Max del mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario

-… ¡y el resto de todos puede irse al infierno en su lugar!...

Era hora de actuar y Miriya estaba decidida, si sus instintos, si su entrenamiento…si la "imperativa" servían para algo, este era el momento de probarlo…

**Notas.-**

-Siento mucho la tardanza, pero una serie de eventos inesperados, sumados a la mala suerte y otras tantas cosas se aliaron para no actualizar como es debido.

-Espero superar esto pronto, de todas formas escribo esto, es corto pero en compensación escribo lo siguiente antes de 7 días ¡palabra!

-Y antes de que lo olvide, ¡una aclaración necesaria!

En este y otros fics de mi autoría he usado algunos nombres de zentraedi, que no son muy conocidos por la mayoría, llamémoslo mi "homenaje al zentraedi desconocido". Quiero aclarar que personajes como Neela Saam, Seloy Deparra, Marla Stenick, Vivikk Bross, Xan Norri, Hirano, Greel, Gerao, Theoffre Elmikk y muchos otros fueron y serán extraídos de la novela de McKinney, para dar un poco de ambiente. Después de todo, no solo los buenos merecen tener nombre ;)

-Gracias por su paciencia, solo esperen un poco más que ya casi vamos terminando con esta historia

(1) Fragmento de la canción Antes de volver a casa (int. Zezé di Camargo & Luciano). Cuando pienso en Fabrizio, me lo imagino como Luciano ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 32**

Miriya miró calle abajo, buscaba el mejor sitio por el cual acceder al edificio.

Las calles, por la hora estaban desiertas, a lo lejos vio como vehículos oficiales comenzaban a desviar el tráfico y cerrar los accesos

Si algo había aprendido durante todo el tiempo de guerra, era que la superioridad numérica no siempre suponían garantía de éxito, pero tenía confianza, confianza en sus compañeros de armas, confianza en sus amigos, y sobretodo, confianza en si misma, aquello funcionaría, ¡tenía que funcionar!, la guerrera en su interior así lo sentía.

-.-.-.-.-.

Khyron y Azonia, delante de las tropas reunidas alrededor de la nave insignia, hicieron un anuncio que conmocionó a todos….desde ese día liderarían las fuerzas juntos, ¡como pareja!, como símbolo del nuevo orden de las cosas.

Aquello iba en contra de todas sus leyes y tradiciones,…pero dada la fama de ambos, nadie tuvo el suficiente temple de manifestar algún tipo de desacuerdo, al menos abiertamente

Tras el holocausto de la llamada "lluvia de la muerte", los zentraedi se habían sorprendido con lo que los humanos llamaban "su capacidad de supervivencia"…demasiados humanos estaban vivos… evaluado esto, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que los supervivientes de la raza humana intentarían destruirlos…y casi lo estaban logrado

Era por eso que tenían que matarlos a todos, sin dejar uno sólo con vida. Y solo Khyron parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil como para lograrlo

-¡EL CRUCERO YA SE ENCUENTRA OPERATIVO!...- anunció a sus tropas-…¡ES HORA DE VOLVER A LA BATALLA!…¡ES HORA DE VOLVER A SABOREAR LA VICTORIA!

La multitud prorrumpió en aclamaciones y la antigua comandante del Batallón Quadrono sonrió arrogante a su lado

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esa es una suposición sin fundamento, Mayor!... – exclamó el General McGill

-No podemos perder tiempo argumentando, ni podemos arriesgarnos a que Azonia ponga en marcha su nave, General –retrucó Estrada

-Nuevamente quiere disparar primero, sin meditar las consecuencias, Estrada…-le recordó el general-….aunque usted tuviera razón, los refuerzos solo tardarán dos horas en llegar...así que por el momento, solo aseguraremos el perímetro – indicó

-Si hace eso…¡solo estará dispersando las fuerzas!…-exclamó señalando el mapa-…lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos y atacar de inmediato…la presencia de esa nave es una amenaza potencial... ¡no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!...- prorrumpió dirigiéndose a Hunter

-General, McGill…-intervino Rick-…el Mayor Estrada es un oficial con experiencia, por lo que sus observaciones…

-Serán tomadas en cuenta, Hunter,….pero por el momento, debemos apegarnos al plan, ¡esa es mi decisión!

-¡ME JUEGO MI CARRERA A QUE ESA NAVE YA ESTÁ OPERATIVA Y DISPUESTA A ELEVARSE!- exclamó Estrada

-¡El general ya dio la orden! – indicó el líder Delta que hasta el momento se había abstenido de intervenir -…Mayor, ¡aténgase a la cadena de mando!

El Mayor Estrada siempre había sido fiel a su experiencia y a sus corazonadas, razón por la cual no podía darse por vencido…instintivamente buscó nuevamente a Hunter con la mirada, pidiendo su apoyo

-¡General!...le pido respetuosamente reconsiderar su orden…- intervino Hunter-…no nos hemos apresurado tanto en llegar a este lugar, como para darles la posibilidad de huir

-¡Coronel!

-El mayor Estrada se juega su carrera en esto y para mí, eso es suficiente – indicó con calma-…si está equivocado, también pondré mi cargo a su disposición, General

-.-.-.-.-

Khyron era consciente, de que su grupo de elite no representaba a lo último de los zentraedis; en algún lugar entre la Tierra y Tirol encontraría naves zentraedis dispuestas a vengar la derrota del supremo comandante Dolza, y también estaba la fábrica satélite automatizada Robotech, que todavía podía fabricar mechas de batalla

-Ya falta poco para la victoria final…. una vez que la Tierra quede incinerada, iremos a buscar a nuestros congéneres para conquistar nuevos mundos…-cerró el puño con fuerza-…Como te dije un día, mi querida Azonia….¡NOSOTROS SOBREVIVIREMOS PARA VER EL RENACIMIENTO DE LOS ZENTRAEDIS!

El Traicionero se movió hacia el enlace de comunicación del mando del crucero para dirigirse a sus soldados, cuyo grueso estaba reunido en una planicie cercana en espera de observar la primera prueba de vuelo de la colosal nave

–¡Escuchen todos! –empezó a arengarlos-¡Ustedes son guerreros zentraedis, erguidos y orgullosos!

–¡Larga vida a los zentraedis, larga vida a Khyron! – Los soldados empezaron a aclamar su señor con gritos.

Khyron sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡KHYRON Y AZONIA VENCERÁN!... ¡POR LA GLORIA ZENTRAEDI!

Los labios de Azonia se volvieron una línea delgada, el recibir la ovación colectiva de sus tropas, como pareja era la culminación de todos sus deseos

Por su parte Khyron se prometió a sí mismo, que devolvería a los zentraedis no solo su tamaño original…si no también su lugar legítimo en el universo….

_-…y la destrucción de este insignificante planeta será el primer paso…_

-.-.-.-.-

A muchos kilómetros del lugar, en el barrio militar

-¡No más!... ¡Por favor, Jessie! – suplicó Megan intentado deshacerse del fuerte agarre

-¡Sea razonable, señorita Jessica! – pidió el cabo Azegglio, a tiempo que bajaba el arma-…entiendo que esté nerviosa por las cosas que han pasado últimamente, pero esta no es la forma de solucionarlo

-¡No quiero escuchar más estupideces!…-se dirigió resueltamente hacia su coche, pero el joven militar nuevamente se interpuso

-¡HÁGASE A UN LADO!

-la entrada está resguardada… ¡nunca podrá dejar este lugar con la niña, sin la autorización respectiva! – indicó con calma

-¡Si!...¡si podré! – intentó avanzar, pero un movimiento rápido del militar la detuvo en seco.

El movimiento había sido tan rápido y preciso, que ella no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de evitarlo

-Ahora,…sería tan amable de soltar a la señorita Hunter – pidió el cabo mientras la asía con firmeza del brazo provocándole una mueca de dolor

Jessie soltó a Megan, quien asustada retrocedió unos pasos

-Una cosa más, señorita…como entenderá tendré que informar de esto al coronel Hunter…-le dijo entre dientes, a tiempo de soltarla-…y no creo que le haga mucha gracia

La rubia pasó las manos por su pelo, comprendiendo al fin, la magnitud de lo ocurrido y sus posibles consecuencias

_-No,…no….-_ negó furiosamente con la cabeza

Sintió como por su rostro empezaban a rodar las lágrimas. Primero lentamente, después con fuerza….ya no tenía nada que hacer allí…absolutamente nada.

Corrió hacia su auto y subió en él buscando huir de la culpa

-¡JESIEEE!...¡por favor no me dejes!... ¡quédate! –Megan dio voces para detenerla, pero ella las ignoró por completo

-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana fría y gris en la ciudad. Hacía unas horas había caído la primera nevada,…dando la bienvenida al invierno.

Lisa se frotó las manos enguantadas y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta de la Base.

Ingresó al lugar y al pasar por la pista y su mirada se perdió a lo lejos

-_esta vez no fui contigo, Rick…daría todo por estar a tu lado_

-.-.-.-.-

La nave de transporte de la FDR, se acercaba lentamente al punto indicado como la base de operaciones de las fuerzas zentraedi. La decisión estaba tomada, ellos no esperarían los refuerzos

-Tiempo estimado de arribo veinte minutos- comunicó Sammie, mientras su pantalla centelleaba

-Obteniendo lecturas... –indicó Kim

-Todos en posición…esperando instrucciones…-alertó Hunter por el TacNet

El General McGill los miró brevemente, luego volvió su atención hacia delante.

-Quiero visuales tan pronto como sea posible, teniente Leds - instruyó a Vanessa.

-Todos preparados….

El trabajo del trío sobre los tableros de mando presionando comandos era todo un espectáculo, quienes las conocían fuera del puente podrían tener una impresión equivocada de ellas, incluso dudar de su profesionalismo, pero el verlas frente a las pantallas centelleantes con expresión dura y concentrada, las mostraba tal como eran en batalla…un arma precisa, fina y…¡mortal!

- ¡Ojo de Gato confirma movimiento en la base enemiga! – indicó Vanessa-…Un crucero, varias centenas de battlepods y cazas de combate, se encuentran en movimiento, señor

_-¡Diablos!...tenían razón….-_masculló Marcus McGill por lo bajo-¿Aun no han detectado nuestra presencia?

-¡No señor!...pero por la proximidad lo harán pronto

-.-.-.-.-

Miriya sintió que hervía por dentro…la proximidad del enfrentamiento con sus excompañeras de escuadrón, la tenía nerviosa

Pensaba en eso, mientras sus pies se deslizaban apoyados en la cornisa del edificio, sentía perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. El zócalo de piedra estaba húmedo, por la suave nevada y estuvo a punto de resbalar varias veces

El corazón se le aceleró, cuando oyó el sonido de las voces de las meltran, en el interior de la habitación. Pasado un rato, se asomó silenciosamente, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando

-.-.-.-.

-¡Esto de cuidar a prisioneros es aburridísimo!...prefiero salir y hacer de vigía – protestó Seloy

-¡eso si que no!...Neela dio órdenes muy claras –advirtió Marla -¡Maldición!... ¡ debímos matarlos cuando tuvimos oportunidad!

-Tienes razón,… pero... ciertos errores se pueden... corregir... ¿no crees? – insinuó Seloy

-¡Eso depende de mi decisión! – la figura de Neela Saam emergió desde las sombras

-¡Neela!….

-No los mantengo vivos por mero capricho…-explicó- …ambos nos serán muy útiles en el caso que necesitemos negociar…

-Ya tenemos refuerzos y la nave que nos evacuará debe estar por llegar,… – argumentó Deparra-…por eso pienso que sería conveniente librarnos de la carga extra

-Es por eso que ni Marla ni tú, están a cargo – indicó Neela y sin mediar más palabras se dirigió hacia la habitación que fungía como celda

-.-.-.-..-

-Maximilian Sterling….- exclamó Neela al ingresar en la habitación, dirigiéndose al joven militar que tenía atado en una silla-…el sucio microniano que corrompió a la quadrono más afamada de la flota de Azonia…¡ESTÁS EN MIS MANOS! - aprovechando que se encontraba atado, le dio un puntapié a la silla haciéndolo caer al piso

-¡No creas que nos tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo!- respondió Max desde el piso

-¿Alguna queja por nuestra hospitalidad?

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren de nosotros, Neela? – intervino Fabrizio

-¡Cállate! …¡esto no es contigo!...¡maldito soplón!...

- ¡NO CREAS QUE PODRÁS ESCAPAR!...¡PRONTO ESTE LUGAR ESTARÁ RODEADO POR LA FUERZAS DE LA FDR –exclamó Max desafiante

-¡QUE VENGAN!...Y SI VIENE TODA LA FDR MEJOR,….¡ESTE EDIFICIO ESTÁ MINADO!

-¿Piensas suicidarte… y llevarnos contigo? – preguntó Fabrizio

-No te preocupes,…morir no está en mis planes… -le dijo con desprecio, para después dirigirse a Max- ¿sabes que es lo que aprendí de Azonia?...- le preguntó acercándose y mostrándole un control remoto -… ¡es muy fácil huir, cuando tu enemigo está preocupado por salvar a los "inocentes civiles"

Max se sentía tan devastado, ¡furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan descuidado y al mismo desconsolado por lo que conllevaban las palabras de Neela

-A tu salud…Sterling – apretó el botón y casi instantáneamente el sonido de una violenta explosión, resonó en sus oídos

-.-.-.-

Mientras… a muchos kilómetros, en la tupida selva sudamericana…otro ataque estaba apunto de comenzar

-¡diez minutos para contacto!- informó Kim

-Alerta a todas las secciones…. Prepárense para el ataque…esto no es un simulacro...-la voz de Sammie resonó en todas las secciones de la nave

-¡escudos elevándose!...-comunicó Kim mientras oprimía los botones de su consola

-Red de comunicaciones operativa – indicó Sammie

-¡todos en posición!- prorrumpió McGill

-Nueve minutos y contando, señor.

El general se comunicó con Hunter, y los líderes de los demás escuadrones

-Ahora todo depende de ustedes, Coronel Hunter…capitanes Peterson, Horms y McGill… ¡tenemos que penetrar sus líneas de defensa!

-¡Entendido!- Hunter lo saludó con una venia

-Puede contar con nosotros, General – expresó Mark con determinación

-¡Buena suerte!

-Escudos defensivos levantados- anunció Kim desde la consola de comando. - Equipos Skull, Gosth, Delta e Indigo, listos para el combate, señor.

Marcus McGill giró en dirección a los monitores para ver una vez más a su hijo y a los demás pilotos, antes entrar en acción

-.-.-.-.-.-

–Estoy recibiendo lecturas de alta actividad reflex –anunció Greel.

Las alarmas de toda la nave enloquecían

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Khyron demandó una respuesta

-¡NOS ATACAN, SEÑOR! – contestó Greel -…los sistemas detectan numerosas naves entrando a nuestro cuadrante

-¡TODAS LAS TROPAS REÚNANSE INMEDIATAMENTE! – ordenó el traicionero

-.-.-..-.

-¡FUEGO! - ordenó Rick.

Casi al instante, decenas de misiles comenzaron a estrellarse contra la base enemiga

-.-.-.-..-.

- Elmikk, Vivik….activen armamento ofensivo- bramó Khyron

-¡sistemas listos!

-¡DISPAROS A DISCRECIÓN!

Un resplandor repentino de la proa iluminó el puente con un brillo rojo naranja, mientras un cono de luz deslumbrante salía impulsado desde el crucero y se esparcía para concentrarse después en su blanco : la nave que comandaba el ataque : el Skull uno

-.-.-.-

–Esto se está poniendo feo – comentó Gwen, indicando a Manuel el derruido atrio

Repentinamente un ruido ensordecedor dominó el ambiente… sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, en dirección del Zeetown….algo enorme se estaba acercando

–¡UNA NAVE ESCOLTA ZENTRAEDI!–gritó Estrada

-.-.-.-.-.

Claudia recibió una actualización de Estrada, quien indicaba que su grupo, había detectado la presencia de una nave emergiendo del subsuelo del Zeetown y dirigiéndose hacia el Majestic

–¡Prepárense para bloquear su ruta de escape! ¡No podemos dejarlos huir! – ordenó la Mayor Hayes a los VT que sobrevolaban el lugar

-.-.-.-.-

Neela posiblemente no saldría viva de esta,…pero el estar nuevamente en batalla era el éxtasis…sonrió y el placer dibujó dos hoyuelos en su rostro.

Un sonido atronador indicaba que su tabla de salvación estaba cercana

-.-.-.-.-

Manuel lo vio aterrizar, era una nave de aspecto raro, formada como el cuerpo enorme y un enorme propulsor trasero. Los Battloids y Excaliburs enviaban tiros ineficaces contra su casco blindado, nada parecía poder impedir su avance

–¡ATENCIÓN, MICRONIANOS! –anunció de repente la voz de Neela Saam desde el interior de edificio– tenemos rehenes…así que ni se les ocurra frenar nuestra retirada

A sus pies el cuerpo del microniano que más despreciaba, yacía inmóvil, adolorido, en silenciosa aceptación de su fin inminente

-¡Marla…Seloy! – llamó a sus secuaces para poner en marcha su plan de fuga

Nadie contestó a su llamado, el silencio parecía haberse adueñado del lugar

-¡MARLA…SELOY! – volvió a gritar, pero la respuesta fue la misma

El desconcierto fue breve

-¡Muéstrate! –Ordenó con voz fría.

Entonces,…Miriya apareció frente a ella.

-¡MIRIYA!

–¿Sorprendida? –Cuestiono la meltrán con una sonrisa de costado

Neela la miró con furia.

–¿Dónde están Marla y Seloy?

–No muy lejos de aquí, pero por el momento, no están en condiciones de atender tu llamado

–Será mejor que las liberes…¡No querrás quedar viuda! –dijo apuntando su arma en dirección del peliazul

-¡MAX! -La voz de Miriya no fue más que un murmullo.

–Miriya…–Susurró Max desde el piso, entreabriendo los ojos

-¡Aléjate de él! –por reflejo se acercó a ella

–Alto, alto, alto. ¡No, des ni un paso más!,…recuerda quien tiene el arma apuntando su cabeza – dijo Neela rompiendo en carcajadas

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Neela dejo de sonreír

-Desde el momento en que atrapamos a este tipo…-dijo pateando a Max, quien contrajo el rostro de dolor-…supe que vendrías por él

–Cuando esto acabe, ¡juro que te mataré! -Miriya apretó los puños, conteniéndose al punto de hacer crujir sus nudillos

-¡Lastima que tu punto débil, sea un insignificante microniano!...¡eres tan. patética! –exclamó mirándola con desprecio

Neela estaba tan entretenida con Miriya que no reparó en Fabrizio, quien pese a estar atado, se dio la suficiente maña como para acercarse…¡e impulsar su silla contra ella!, haciéndola trastabillar

-¡Maldito! – casi por reflejo disparó en contra de su agresor

-.-.-.-.-

En el Amazonas…

Khyron miró de soslayo a las pantallas de los monitores mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Había esperado que al menos semejante ráfaga de fuego graneado hubiese volado al VT de las tibias cruzadas, pero esa maldita nave lo había esquivado, sin apenas dañarse

-¡DEMONIOS!

Las sirenas aullaron, anunciando actividad reflex

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA EL IMPACTO!

-.-.-.-..-

–¡La nave de mi señor Khyron recibió un impacto directo! –informaron a Azonia–. ¡Perdimos comunicación!

Azonia miró sobre su hombro, las pantallas mostraban que la nave, estaba seriamente dañada, agujereada de lado a lado por un rayo de aniquilación

–¡Están descendiendo! –informaron nuevamente

–¡Intenten comunicación! –gritó con furia

La pantalla de comunicaciones solo mostraba estática

–¡KHYRON! – gritó con toda la impotencia que le producía el no estar a su lado

–¡Mi señora, reaccione!...¡EL ENEMIGO CONTINÚA CON SU ATAQUE! – gritó Xan Norri - ¡HAY QUE EVACUAR MIENTRAS TENGAMOS TIEMPO!

-¡PAGARÁN POR ESTO! –gruñó a través de los dientes apretados.

-.-.-.-.

Hunter sujeto en el asiento de la cabina del Skull uno, una mano apretada sobre los Hotas, el rostro bañado por sudor, con las luces de los monitores brillando rabiosamente sobre su rostro y el cuero cabelludo hormigueando por el contacto con los sensores nerviosos del casco pensante,… repartía muerte entre las tropas enemigas

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta principal salió despedida y surcó el aire aterrizando a pocos metros.

Los escorpiones negros, se apresuraron a entrar, sin perder tiempo

-¡AVANCEN! ¡Y ESTÉN ALERTAS! ¡NO SABEMOS QUE ESPERAR!-indicaba Gwen Burns alentando a su grupo, para después seguirlos

-.-.-.-.

Neela Saam, sonreía pese a estar derrota y estar siendo atada por Miriya

–Amiga –Susurró –…¿sabes que extraño el tiempo en que éramos compañeras?

La meltrán abrió los ojos, pasmada por aquello.

–¿Sorprendida?...aun recuerdo cómo jugábamos suertes para ver quien iniciaba el ataque….¿quieres jugar ahora, Mir? - se carcajeó y su macabra risa sacudió a Miriya.

-.-.-..-.

–Tranquilo, Fabrizio –Le dijo Max intentando sonar convencido y alentar al herido–…solo aguanta que te sacaré de aquí.

-Si…pero si no lo logro…hay una chica… a la que quisiera que le diga que…

-¡No voy a ser tu mensajero!…- le dijo con un grito-…¡lo que tengas que decirle lo harás tu mismo!

-.-.-.-.-

Entraron al lugar asegurando la posición en breves segundos

-¡MAX!

El peliazul salía del lugar, haciendo señas y llevando en vilo el maltrecho cuerpo de Fabrizio

Se estaba acercando al grupo,…cuando una violenta explosión a sus espaldas, hizo mover el edificio

-¡RETÍRENSE!...ES UN TRAMPA…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo el edificio tiene bombas accionadas por un temporizador,….hice mi primera movida,…¿Cuál es la tuya, Mir? – preguntó Neela mientras volvía a reír

-.-.-..-

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó Manuel viendo al joven peliazul, dirigirse nuevamente a los pisos superiores

-¡Debo volver por Mir! –dijo no queriendo perder tiempo en explicaciones

Manuel no alcanzó a decir nada más, Max ya se estaba adentrando esquivando los escombros

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los equipos Varitech peinaban el lugar en busca de supervivientes, pero no encontraban ninguno.

Rick suspiró, su cabeza se sentía estallar, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, y casi le costaba respirar…todo parecía haber acabado, pero tenía que asegurarse de eso

-Informe de Escaneo del área – pidió por el Tacnet

-El crucero ha sido derribado, hasta el momento no se reportan sobrevivientes - comunicó Kim-… pero los indicadores señalan actividad en el subsuelo, coronel Hunter

–Infantería ya se desplazó al lugar, parece que encontraron el acceso a unos laboratorios subterráneos - anunció Sammie

-¡DIABLOS! -Su rostro adquirió una expresión dura, recordando lo pasado en los "laboratorios de Zand" -¡Transmíteme las coordenadas!

-Como le dije los chicos de infantería se están haciendo cargo…no es necesario que…

-¡NO HE PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN SAMMIE!...

El grito estremeció al personal táctico, todos volcaron la mirada hacia la pantalla,….la expresión del joven coronel era la de alguien con quien no convenía buscar problemas.

-.-.-.-.-

Max se estaba enfrentando a dos zentraedis muy corpulentos que estaban lleno de energía y agresividad, pero lejos de tener una habilidad comparable con la suya

Una vuelta y previno un gancho con un bloqueo interno consiguiendo tomar rápidamente el brazo de unos de los atacantes, encajándole un puñetazo en el mentón que lo hizo levantar del suelo, acto seguido una patada en el esternón del otro lo dejó fuera de combate

-¡CUIDADO, MANUEL!...- Gwen gritó y de un golpe rápido, casi arranca la nariz de uno de los atacantes que se acercaba a Estrada por la espalda

Manuel alcanzó a retroceder, pero tropezó con uno de los escombros y cayó golpeándose la parte posterior de su cabeza

_-¡Rayos! ¡esto será difícil!_ – pensó Max

Él estaba dividido entre la preocupación de que existieran otros atacantes y el impulso de ir por Miriya

-¡No te preocupes, te tenemos cubierto! – Estrada le indicó que debía continuar y él no necesitó que se lo repitiesen

Manuel, se quedó sentado aun viendo estrellas, mientras la ágil teniente Burns y el resto del escuadrón daban cuenta de los atacantes

-¡¿Qué te pasa?...¡¿estás bien? – Gwen se arrodilló a su lado, una vez terminado con los enemigos –… veamos que tienes

-¡No! …Ahhh…¡¿quieres terminar el trabajo de los zentraedi? –protestó ante el toque de la militar

-¡IDIOTA!… ¡mil veces idiota!..-le gruñó entre dientes-… ¡¿tanta queja por esto?...-lo apartó de forma nada amable-… ¡ni siquiera te cortaste la piel!

Lo soltó y dejó que se levantara por sí mismo. Manuel tenía su boca abierta para objetar, pero la mirada de Gwen le convenció de lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Maximilian Sterling había sorteado todos los obstáculos, pero el afán de llegar a su lado se vio detenido por una enorme puerta trabada por los escombros

-¡MIRIYAAA! – grito esperando que ella lo oyera

-¡MAX!... ¡volviste!

-Logré esquivar todos los escombros… estoy detrás de la puerta que da a las escaleras de emergencia…-indicó con nerviosismo-…pero la explosión la ha trabado,…no hay forma de abrirla

-Yo también he intentado hacerlo

-El grupo de rescate ya está en camino, no tardarán en llegar

-¡Todo es inútil, Max!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Miriya?

-La bomba de mayor poder se encuentra aquí…y solo quedan solo 28 minutos para que explote…- dijo con acento compungido, para después gritarle- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!...¡YA NO HAY TIEMPO!…

-¡Nadie se irá de aquí!…- la voz de Manuel se dejó escuchar

-.-.-..-

En breves minutos Miriya describió la situación y el tipo de bomba al que se enfrentaban

-…mejor busque algo que usar como herramienta, tendrá que desactivar la bomba – indicó Manuel con gesto frío

-.-.-..-.-

- ¡estoy lista!

-Bien….¡estamos listos!...-parpadeó antes de dar la primera instrucción-…Primero retire la cubierta externa. Saldrá si la mueve hacia arriba

-¡Ya está! – dijo después de cumplir con lo indicado

-Bien, ahora va a cortar el cableado interno…¡no se equivoque de cable o será nuestro fin! –advirtió- …primero corte el de abajo,… ¡debe ser de color amarillo!

-Si está aquí…lo voy a cortar

Lo cortó resuelta,…de inmediato una explosión hizo cimbrar el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una explosión cercana, había hecho vibrar el edificio y caer algunos escombros

-¡Maldición! – Miriya tomó a Neela por el cuello – ¡¿cuantas bombas más pusiste?

-Ya no quedan más, solo la que tienes en tus manos… - indicó Neela sin inmutarse-…es una bomba muy especial…

-Tranquilos…-explicó Estrada-…aun tenemos 20 minutos

-.-.-..-

Piloteó su caza ubicando las coordenadas transmitidas, dio la vuelta y se asentó en modo Guardián en una zona no lejana. El personal de infantería estaba congregado en la entrada.

Rick levantó la carlinga de la cabina y se bajó

_-De una forma u otra… todo terminará hoy_

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya lo corté!- Miriya ya había cortado casi todo el cableado interno de acuerdo a la secuencia que Manuel le indicaba

-Bien parece que estamos haciendo las cosas bien…-dijo más tranquilo-…ahora si corta el cable negro, el reloj se detendrá

Lo cortó fácilmente, pero…el cronómetro continuó su curso

-Ya corte el cable negro, pero el reloj sigue funcionando…aun quedan dos cables…uno rojo y otro azul

-¡¿QUÉ DICE?

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡El camino al cuarto piso ya esta libre! – indicó un miembro del grupo de rescate

-¡Debemos llegar al quinto rápido, solo faltan 15 minutos para la explosión!

-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Es posible que Neela nos haya puesto una trampa?– _se preguntó Manuel

-¿Que hace?… ¿corta los dos? – preguntó Max al borde de la desesperación

-¡NO!...uno de ellos es el activador, si lo corta estallará al instante

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!

-.-.-.-.-

Rick disparó a un guerrero zentraedi directamente al corazón, después le hizo una seña a su grupo y siguieron adelante

Por lo que calculaban había al menos una docena más delante de ellos huyendo a toda prisa, por los intrincados y oscuros corredores. Motivo por el cual varios equipos estaban desplazados siguiéndoles la pista

-_Puedo escuchar el eco de sus pasos_- pensó Rick agradeciendo el tener aun agudizados sus sentidos-… ¡Por aquí!...es por aquí… ¡síganme!

-¿Los han localizado, señor? – la voz del oficial táctico del ojo de gato, se dejó escuchar por el radio

-Si, en este momento los seguimos - indicó Rick

-Enviaremos refuerzos de inmediato…mantengan los canales de comunicación abiertos, coronel

-Entendido –cerró la comunicación y nuevamente se puso al frente del grupo-…Por este corredor…- dijo, indicando con su mano hacia su izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cual es?…¿el rojo o el azul?…¿cual hay que cortar?- preguntó Miriya

-Cual es Manuel…cual - Max hizo eco de la impaciencia de su esposa

-¡No es un dispositivo convencional!...¡No lo sé!

-.-.-.-.-

Siguiendo los estrechos corredores, llegaron a una gran puerta, fuertemente asegurada por fuera. Por un momento estuvieron a punto de seguir de largo...cuando unos ruidos débiles, llamaron la atención de todos…aquellos parecían quejidos lastimeros

-¡Maldición!...¡creo que tienen prisioneros! – exclamó Hunter

Unos certeros disparos hicieron volar el gigantesco seguro.

Rick fue el primero en ingresar al lugar, estaba dispuesto a todo para liberar a los infelices que se quejaban de forma tan atormentada

-¡DIOS! – Instintivamente retrocedió al verlos -…¡esto no puede ser!…

-.-.-.-.-

El equipo de rescate intentó forzar la puerta, para acceder al lugar a tiempo…pero todo había sido inútil….los minutos pasaban…y con ellos las últimas esperanzas

-¿no saben que cable cortar?

-No…no lo saben –dijo con sinceridad-…se retiraron para traer un taladro

-No volverán a tiempo

-Si

-Entonces ¿qué hago?

-No sé….escoge el que más te guste

-Pero…

-No te preocupes….-se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado-…no importa lo que pase….yo estaré contigo…si hemos de morir, moriremos juntos

-Max…-la voz de Miriya se tornó suave-…yo…te amo

-Yo también te amo, Miriya

Miriya sonrió y tomando el artefacto explosivo se retiró lo más que pudo de la puerta, el momento de la decisión final había llegado

-.-.-.-.

Pese a ser un grupo de militares experimentados…estuvieron apunto de vomitar, ante el espectáculo de esas creaciones de pesadilla.

Al mismo Hunter le tomó unos momentos vencer todos los sentimientos encontrados que le producía el verse a si mismo duplicado varias veces, de forma tan dantesca….aquellos seres deformes, reptando, emitiendo quejidos y balbuceando incoherencias… ¡todas con su rostro!

-Son las pruebas fallidas de Zand –explicó Hunter

Las primeras descargas salieron de su arma y fueron seguidas casi automáticamente por los demás,… todos querían ver hasta la última de esas cosas atomizada.

-Zand, pagará por esto…¡lo juro!

-.-.-.-.-

Manuel y Gwen estaban junto a las gradas, dando las instrucciones finales al grupo que iba por el taladro, antes de volver con sus amigos

-¡Un momento!...-una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo-…solo quedan el cable rojo y el azul…el color de su armadura de quadrono….y…el color de su VT…¡es rojo!...-exclamó Manuel -….el color de la suerte de Miriya es el rojo…¡el color que siempre elige es el rojo!… -dijo dirigiéndose a Gwen que lo miraba sin entender la magnitud de esto

- Neela Saam fue su compañera… y posiblemente también lo sepa…¡ESA ES LA TRAMPA FINAL!...¡MALDITA SEA!...- volvió sobre sus pasos a toda prisa-…_debe escoger el azul_… ¡QUE CORTE EL AZUL ¿Me escuchan?… ¡MAX!…¡DILE QUE CORTE EL AZUL!

-.-.-.-.-

Miriya ya había tomado una decisión,…así que suspiró hondo…y cortó el cable….

*.*.*.*.**.

**Notas.-**

-Espero le haya gustado, este capítulo me salió muy bélico, pero como se trata de una guerra, situaciones como esta no pueden obviarse ;)

-Ya volverá el romance, y el cierre de varios círculos, en el próximo capitulo ¡que será el final!

-Gracias por leer

PD: Se que me auto impuse el subir este capítulo antes de 7 días, pero la página no ayuda y de vez en cuando mi cuenta no funciona, asi que perdonen el retraso ¡no fue mi culpa!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento y dedicada a las personas que gustan de mis historias

**Capítulo 33**

La central subterránea cimbró otra vez, haciendo caer polvo y escombros, sobre los zentraedis sobrevivientes.

Los disparos perdidos de la batalla, uno que otro enfrentamiento aislado en la superficie, y en los pasillos adyacentes, ocasionaban temblores.

La instalación estaba en el proceso de ser ocupada por las fuerzas de la FDR

_-Es el fin –_pensó Azonia, mirando a su alrededor

Ya muy pocos quedaban con vida en la base rebelde. Solo unos cuantos soldados leales estaban en torno suyo, el resto no respondía a sus llamados por la red comunicaciones,…era claro que estaban muertos

Un giro del destino le había hecho estar en los laboratorios subterráneos y no al lado de su líder cuando el ataque comenzó. Cualquiera podría creer que aquello era un golpe de suerte, pero no ella.

El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, iluminado sólo por las tenues luces de emergencia

-Es inútil, señora… ¡nadie contesta! -dijo aturdido el oficial que operaba la consola de comunicación-…no hay sobrevivientes…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Hirano!– Bramó con furia Azonia- ¡inténtalo de nuevo!

El oficial volvió nuevamente a intentarlo, mientras su líder se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir si se confirmaba el deceso de Khyron,…esperaba que no mucho.

Súbitamente, una débil señal se hizo oír y una voz que conocía perfectamente se escuchó por unos instantes, para después desaparecer en medio de la estática

-¡Khyron! - Azonia corrió hacia los controles, empujado a Hirano al suelo, por la prisa.

Operó el equipo con nerviosismo, consiguiendo captar nuevamente la señal

-¡Khyron!

-¿Eres tú, Azonia? ¿me escuchas?

-Si,…. pero la transmisión es muy débil –dijo mientras soltaba una larga exhalación, pensando que tal vez no todo estaba perdido

-Nos sorprendieron….no pude evitar que nos derribaran -admitió él – si estoy vivo es porque Greel me lanzó en un módulo de eyección…-dijo con voz exaltada -… ¡maldito sea!, ¡yo no autoricé que pusieran algo así en mi nave!… ¡esas cosas, solo las tienen las naves de los cobardes micronianos!...

-Dame tus coordenadas, ¡nos reuniremos contigo al momento!

-No pierdas el tiempo, Azonia…ni te arriesgues innecesariamente…-dijo con tono rsignado-…los micronianos están "limpiando la zona"

El sonido de varias explosiones y un nuevo retumbar de la central, apoyó su punto

-¡Es inútil…no llegarán a tiempo!…

-¡Eso lo juzgaré yo!

Khyron rió débilmente

-…lo único que lamento… es morir de esta forma…hubiera preferido irme llevándome a muchos de ellos conmigo

Otra onda expansiva más cercana sacudió el lugar.

-¡Azonia, tienes que salir de allí ahora! –ordenó Khyron -…¡no te preocupes por mí!...¡TÚ DEBES SALVARTE!

_-¿De qué esta hablando?_ – se preguntó Azonia, quien solo quería ir adonde estaba él, para de ser necesario morir juntos, ¡porque si estaba en su destino morir ese día, lo haría gustosa junto al él!

Quería decírselo así, pero la comunicación nuevamente se cortó

-¡NO! - golpeó la consola frustrada.

-¡Khyron!...¡Khyron!- insistió una y otra vez, pero la comunicación no volvió a establecerse

Rendida cayó al suelo dominada por los sollozos, mientras las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más

-¡KHYROOONNN!

-.-.-.-.-.

-No hay nada que hacer…está muerta…- dijo con tristeza uno de los paramédicos.

El grupo desenterró lentamente de entre los escombros, el cuerpo de la meltrán.

-Su vida terminó de acuerdo a sus propias leyes… ¡¿cómo pueden vivir así?...¡no temen herir a los suyos con tal de ganar!…-comentó observando el maltrecho rostro_-¿Cuándo terminará esto?…_

La nave zentraedi había sido obligada a retirarse, y la batalla en los límites del Zeetown había finalizado, no sin pérdidas importantes entre la milicia,… pero los más afectados eran los rebeldes

Los grupos de rescate avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos del edificio, testigos mudos del espectáculo de muerte y destrucción creados por Neela Saam, quien en ese momento descendía por las escalinatas de servicio seguida por cuatro oficiales, de rostro frío y cansado

-.-.-.-.-.-

La nave de Khyron ya era casi historia, los disparos constantes se encargan de "limpiar" el lugar.

Desde su VT Mark McGill sonrió, aliviado…seguro de haber realizado su trabajo con éxito, sabía que con esa batalla no se terminaba la guerra, pero significa un paso importante hacia ese ansiado propósito

De repente su subconsciente le indicó que algo andaba mal.

-_No veo por ningún lado la nave de Hunter,… su VT ha desaparecido del radar y de mi campo visual_

Un rápido contacto con el puente de mando, le informó acerca de la actual posición del jefe operativo de la misión

-¡Diablos!- Furioso cortó la transmisión-…¡no estamos para heroísmos, Hunter!

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Escucharon las últimas noticias! – Ron entró al departamento de Axel y Jenny como una tromba, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede Ron? – preguntó Axel

El muchacho no contestó, solo se limitó a encender el televisor y buscar el canal de noticias, Leana Donovan reportaba en vivo

_-…a mis espaldas podrán ver las señales de la confrontación de nuestras fuerzas, con los criminales Zentraedi, parapetados en las cercanías del Zeetown… los mal llamados malcontentos _– Las cámaras apuntaron hacia el frontis del derruido "Majestic"

-¡¿Ya se enteraron? – Jack ingresó al lugar, sentándose en el sofá al lado de sus amigos, quienes contemplaban el espectáculo estupefactos

_-…por lo que nos han informado hasta el momento, este grupo liderado por la empresaria Neela Saam, es el principal responsable de los últimos atentados sufridos en ciudad Macross, los cuales costaron la vida de numerosos militares y civiles_

-¡No puede ser! – ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que sus ojos percibían y sus oídos escuchaban

_-Este grupo, que tenía planeado continuar sembrando muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción…. ha sido finalmente desarticulado por el grupo de acción directa conocido como los Escorpiones Negros…._

-.-.-.-.-

-No siempre se gana – comentó Neela con una media sonrisa, mientras era subida a uno de los vehículos de la FDR-….al menos fue divertido… ¡como en los viejos tiempos, Mir!

Miriya no devolvió el comentario, le dio la espalda y caminando con lentitud se alejó del lugar, moviendo la cabeza

-¡Teniente Sterling! – la voz de Gwen sonó a sus espaldas

-Teniente Burns

-el Mayor Sterling la esta buscando

Miriya sonrió pensando en que posiblemente Max temía que ella volviera a escapar de él y la siguió en silencio.

Silencio que fue interrumpido por la inquieta joven

-Teniente Sterling… ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-Ya lo esta haciendo teniente Burns…

-Disculpe….quería preguntarle… ¿cómo supo qué cable debía cortar?

-No lo sabía…solo elegí uno, y por fortuna fue el correcto

-Pero….-Gwen no pudo evitar un gesto de frustración-…según Manuel….¡perdón!, según el Teniente Estrada, usted iba a elegir el rojo…porque según él ¡ese es su color de la suerte!... y… ¡no es que me esté quejando!...pero… ¡generalmente él no se equivoca en esas cosas!

Miriya movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, reconociendo la valía del joven militar de inteligencia

-No se equivocó del todo, teniente Burns….-dijo con acento tranquilo-…por mucho tiempo consideré el rojo, como mi color de la suerte…pero hace tiempo ocurrió algo que me hizo cambiarlo…

-¿lo cambió?... ¿por qué?

-¡MIRIYA! – la voz del mayor Sterling las interrumpió. La meltrán sonrió crípticamente y dejó a la teniente Burns para acudir al llamado de su marido

_-Pelo azul,… VT azul….-_Gwen sonrió-…_la entiendo teniente Sterling….y espero que todo se solucione…_

-.-.-.-.-

-….e_stos héroes sin pensar un instante en el peligro que corrían, entraron al Majestic…evadieron las explosiones que amenazaban con destruir por completo el edificio y sus alrededores…. para rescatar a las personas retenidas como rehenes, por la líder rebelde…_

_-¡¿Quiénes eran los rehenes? Y cual es su actual estado, Leana- _preguntaron desde la central de informaciones

_-Tengo entendido que se trataba de un militar de alta graduación, cuyo nombre se mantiene en reserva, quien afortunadamente salió ileso… y un civil…un empleado de Saam..._

Los chicos contuvieron la respiración, presintiendo malas nuevas

_- …su nombre es…-_se detuvo y consultó por un momento sus papeles-…_ ¡aquí lo tengo!...su nombre es Fabrizio Souza…quien resultó gravemente herido en la refriega_

-¡NO!... ¡NO! –Jenny se tomó de las sienes sin poder contener el dolor que le causaba la noticia

-.-.-.-.-

Azonia con una mueca, observaba el desplazamiento del grupo comandado por Hunter, desde su improvisado puesto de control.

_-Al fin llegaste, Hunter… ¿qué te demoró tanto?_

Los sobrevivientes de su guardia la rodeaban en espera de que dictara el próximo movimiento. Sus rostros denotaban, ira e incertidumbre, sentimientos encontrados, que…para ella nada significaban.

_-¡No voy a rendirme así de fácil!-_ pensó resuelta

En el fragor de la batalla se piensa diferente, estás entre la vida y la muerte, ¡eso lo cambia todo! ¡lo mejor y lo peor de uno tienen la posibilidad de surgir!…¡y surgirán!

_-…ya una vez me lo arrebató la muerte…pero pude hacerlo retornar… - _Azonia esperaba, como una feria agazapada-… _nuevamente me lo arrancaron de las manos…sin que haya sido capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo…¡eso tienen que pagarlo!_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Hunter avanzaba por los intrincados túneles seguido por sus hombres

-¡Es por aquí!- se incorporó después de una breve revisión del piso, señalando nuevamente la dirección a seguir

Los soldados lo seguían, animados por la forma en la cual el coronel Hunter se desplazaba con seguridad entre las penumbras del lugar

-Presiento que estamos cerca…todos atentos…¡manténgase en guardia!…

-.-.-.-.-

_-…No pude hacer nada….¡nada!...siempre me quedará esa culpa, …no pude retener lo que más amaba…-_ La monomanía inundaba sus sentidos-¡Jamás me perdonaré por esto!…¡como también jamás podré perdonarte, Hunter!

-.-.-.-.-

Hunter respiraba agitadamente, la carrera por los pasillos y el enfrentamiento con numerosos zentraedi en el camino, lo habían agotado en extremo…de pronto un olor potente y desagradable inundó sus sentidos

-¡GAS!-intentó hacer retroceder a sus tropas, pero fue inútil, todos comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias del gas…

Su garganta y ojos ardían, con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró por el piso, encontrando en la penumbra del lugar, dos cuerpos

_-¡Zand!...¡Falls!_

Frente a él se encontraban las figuras de Zand y su joven asistente, con los rostros desencajados por el sufrimiento ¡desangrados!

_-¡Maldita seas, Azonia!_ – fue el último pensamiento de Hunter antes de caer completamente víctima del sopor

_-.-.-.-.-_

Por fin estaban solos, en lo que hasta hace poco había sido su hogar…sus miradas se tornaron intensas, pero ninguno se decidía a ser el primero en hablar, hasta que Max se animó a romper el silencio.

-Miriya,….tenemos que hablar

La meltrán no respondió, solo lo miró, confusa, entonces Max resolvió ser más directo

-¡Por todos los diablos, Miriya! ¡No te quedes callada! ¡¿No sabes cuanto te busqué?

Miriya se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada se torno triste al recordar lo sucedido desde el día de su partida.

El atractivo rostro del piloto, cambió la molestia por tristeza

– ¡por un momento hasta pensé no volver a encontrarte nunca!… ¡quise morir al pensarlo!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Miriya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, tampoco pudo controlar las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca, al escuchar la declaración de aquel hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida

-tuve miedo, Max…- dijo con voz temblorosa-… antes que entraras a mi vida…yo… antes… ¡no tenía nada!...-exclamó alterada-… pero después de conocerte…después de casarnos, ¡de repente tuve mucho que perder!…

Max la miraba fijamente, reconociendo parte de sus temores reflejados en las palabras de su esposa

- no quiero perderte Max, ni a ti…ni a Dana…pero soy una meltrán….-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-… sentí que la "imperativa" había hecho carne en mi…y…no quise ponerlos en peligro…- una lágrima corrió libre por su mejilla-…Por eso decidí no volver con ustedes hasta controlar esto…

-Eso fue un error, nosotros debemos estar juntos…pase lo que pase- declaró mientras enjugaba suavemente con sus dedos las lágrimas de su esposa-…no podrás alejarme de ti….yo estaré contigo… ¡siempre!…. ¡únicamente la muerte podrá separarnos!….

Aquella declaración hizo estremecer el corazón de Miriya

-¡Fui una tonta!

–No digas eso Mir, ambos sentimos miedo y cometimos muchos errores. Pero si aun hay amor…no es tarde para remediarlo ¿No crees?

– Tienes razón,…y quiero que sepas que aun te amo, y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo-

-Miriya…- Susurró Max - Yo también te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo, ¡nunca!

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, temiendo tal vez romper el encanto del momento con prisas innecesarias,…uniendo los labios de forma lenta y cuidadosa….ya no importaba nada… Juntos olvidarían todo lo malo.

-.-.-.-.-

La oscuridad y el silencio se rompieron ante el arribo del líder Delta,…los gritos que profirió al verlos, los hicieron reaccionar de inmediato

-¿Qué pasó?...¿dónde está Azonia?...¡¿dónde está el jefe?- Preguntaron los soldados que comenzaban a despertar del sueño inducido por el gas

-No lo sé,… solo sé que debemos buscarlos antes de que sea muy tarde – explicó Mark a tiempo de encabezar el grupo en la frenética persecución

_-.-.-.-.-_

_- Para que exista el éxito, también debe existir el fracaso… por primera vez, no sé qué hacer….Hunter se llevó mis sueños… le quitó el sentido a mi vida….… lo único que me mantiene, es el deseo de venganza…¡la venganza será lo único que me dará alivio!- _pensaba Azonia mientras dirigía a lo último de sus fuerzas, hacia la salida de los túneles, arrastrando a su más odiado enemigo_-…Sé que lo que pretendo es arriesgado…... pero tengo claro mi objetivo,… tal vez otros piensen que es una locura el intentar franquear un lugar lleno de oficiales de la FDR,… el riesgo es enorme,… ¡pero ya no tengo nada que perder!…_

–¡ZENTRAEDIS! –Una voz resonó una voz a sus espaldas–.¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS!

–Vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo volviéndose–… otro microniano buscando ser el héroe…

–¡Azonia! – Mark la miró con furia

-…lo siento mucho…quien quiera que seas, llegaste tarde…ya tengo uno – le dijo mostrando a quien arrastraba junto a ella

-¡HUNTER!

–¡Dejen de seguirnos o aténganse a las consecuencias! – dijo apretando su arma contra la sien del piloto

Todos la miraron con furia contenida. Para nadie era un secreto el profundo odio que le tenía, ¡prácticamente estaba temblando de rabia!...

Se sentían impotentes. ¡No podían ayudarlo!. ¡¿Qué podían hacer sin que él resultase herido?... solo podían observar, como nuevamente la meltrán volvía a salirse con la suya

-¡jamás permitiré que escapes y nuevamente amenaces a mis seres queridos!….¡mucho menos usándome a mí!_…-_dijo el líder Skull, mientras nuevamente se revolvía intentando soltar sus ataduras,…pero todo era inútil, solo restaba….

-¡CAPITÁN MCGILL!... – exclamó con decisión, dirigiéndose a la única persona que estaba seguro no le guardaba la admiración que le profería el resto-… ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CONMIGO! …¡NO DEBE DEJAR QUE AZONIA HUYA!

Mark se estremeció ante lo que implicaba esa petición…se volvió en torno, viendo el mismo estupor en todos los demás rostros

-¡DISPARA!– Pidió Hunter nuevamente

-¡NO SE ATREVERÁ! – gritó Azonia mientras retrocedía usándolo como escudo-…¡No va a arriesgarse a matarte, Hunter!

-¿No lo crees?... ¡yo pienso que para él, es un sueño hecho realidad! – susurró mordazmente ante la incredulidad de la meltrán

-¡NUNCA VOLVERÁS A TENER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, MCGILL!... –dijo Hunter dirigiéndose nuevamente al líder Delta

Durante un Instante Mark lo observó, buscando respuestas a preguntas que sus labios no podían formular

-¡DISPARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!..-exigió Hunter-….¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Quizá estaba escrito que todo fuera así,… levantó el arma con ambas manos. Alzó la cabeza hacía ellos, y entrecerró los ojos, acariciando el gatillo…. buscando el punto de un disparo efectivo

-¡DISPARA!

Fijó el blanco y sus dedos actuaron a conciencia…accionando el gatillo…dos tiros certeros, salieron sucesivamente

-.-.-.-

- Su estado es muy delicado…pero aguantó la intervención….eso es esperanzador – comentó seriamente el doctor Hassan a los cuatro jóvenes que durante horas habían esperado pacientemente en el pasillo del hospital, el término de la delicada operación

-¿podemos verlo? – preguntó Axel en nombre de todos

-Solo por un momento…aun está débil… -explicó- ¡y solo uno!

No hubo necesidad de preguntar quien entraría...

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo se hizo eterno y al fin pudo ver las cosas tal y como eran, finalmente entendía la futilidad de la causa a la que había entregado su alma.

Su mano bajó un poco y enseguida notó algo viscoso… al retirarla vio que aquella viscosidad no era más que su propia sangre, que manaba desde la herida del pecho…una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro

El poder, la gloria, la imperativa… ¿de qué servía todo eso ahora? …¡ ni siquiera tenía el poder de salvarse a sí misma!…y el morir en ese estrecho pasillo distaba mucho de ser un momento glorioso.

Maldijo en silencio el no haber acompañado a Khyron, con la certeza de que de estar juntos las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma

Instintivamente, se arrastró por el suelo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de la herida que cruzaba su abdomen, no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar...una nueva descarga acabó con todo…

-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto entró y lo vio acostado en la blanca cama, corrió a su lado sintiendo que su corazón explotaría

-¡Fabrizio!

Quién sabe si podía escucharlo o no. No estaba segura de nada,… solo sabía que le dolía profundamente verlo así,…con los ojos cerrados… ¡tan pálido!

-¡Debes recuperarte!...¡por favor!...-suplicó a tiempo de romper en llanto

-.-.-.-.-

Con dificultad abrió los ojos azules. Inmediatamente reconoció el sitio donde estaba: una enfermería

Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido…las amenazas…los disparos…

_-Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena_

Alzó la mano izquierda para comprobar si estaba herida, bajándola de inmediato ante el dolor del hombro

_-_Duele…prueba de que sigo vivo…-comentó para sí mismo-…pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?…-preguntó en voz alta

-La bala que atravesó su cuerpo también hirió a Azonia,…

Rick giró, y al reconocerlo intentó recobrar la compostura

-…ella ya no pudo sostenerlo… ¡y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos! – explicó McGill

-Buen trabajo,…-comentó en el mejor tono oficial que pudo-… ¡Azonia no podía nuevamente salirse con la suya!

-Agradezca que tengo una excelente puntería, coronel...-comentó imitando el mismo tono-…si hubiera sido otro,… ¡quizás no lo contaba!

-De todas formas hubiera valido la pena…era un riesgo calculado

-¡No lo piense ni por un minuto!… -exclamó Mark exasperado-… si algo le hubiera pasado, yo…-apretó los puños con fuerza-… ¡LISA NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA PERDONADO!

Mark estaba a punto de perder por completo el control, odiaba el haber sido puesto en aquella situación

-¡No tenía derecho de ordenarme disparar!... ¡no lo tenía!... ¿por qué lo hizo?

-¡Era mi deber!

-¡No se escude en el deber!...- lo encaró con fuerza-… ¡dígame realmente por qué lo hizo!

-Lo hice…porque solo tú sientes lo mismo que yo…-le dijo tranquilamente y mirándolo de frente-…tú sabías que si ella escapaba, tarde o temprano iría por Lisa, y eso…¡era algo que debíamos impedir a cualquier precio!

Mark sonrió, finalmente lo había entendido…ambos habían actuado de esa forma solo por protegerla. Giró sobre sus talones para salir del lugar

-¡estás loco, Hunter! – comentó Mark desde la puerta antes de salir-….¡y yo lo estoy más!¡por entenderte!...

-.-.-.-.-

Lisa suspiró aliviada, el transporte que traía de vuelta a su amado piloto carreteaba en la pista.

En pocos minutos este se detuvo…la puerta se abrió lentamente…contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, con los ojos clavados en esa puerta que de pronto se había convertido en lo más importante de su mundo

Rick apareció en lo alto de la escalerilla… el tiempo pareció detenerse…una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios de ambos.

El piloto tenía el brazo vendado, pero aún podía desplazarse, y lo hizo hacia ella tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían

-Oh Rick…-Lisa corrió hacia él

-Estoy bien, Lisa - le dijo con calma, rodeando su delgada figura con el brazo que tenía sano -…¡todo terminó!

-Es un hombre afortunado…- murmuró Mark, que contemplaba la escena desde las cercanías -… ¡Qué no daría yo porque alguien me esperara de esa manera!

Por un momento, en su mente, cambió de papeles con Rick y se imaginó a Lisa Hayes corriendo hacia él

- …._ eso nunca pasará…-_ pensó con resignación-…_pero quizás algún día tenga suerte y encuentre a alguien para mi…_

-.-.-.-.

La lluvia se tornaba más fuerte, y más violenta. Pero a Jessica no le molestaba. La lluvia era sólo un pequeño inconveniente, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos….

Desde el día que salió corriendo de la casa militar, no se había detenido en su loca carrera, o al menos así le parecía.

No sabía exactamente de lo que huía,…pero sentía que debía hacerlo,…debía alejarse de aquello que le hacía tanto daño…alejarse de un amor que era ya imposible

Corría sin descanso por las carreteras, con la esperanza de encontrar un consuelo que no podía definir. Huyendo del deseo de volver,…ya no había lugar para la cordura o el sentido común en su mente…¡ya no había lugar para nada!

Toda la multitud de pensamientos encontrados, le impedían concentrarse plenamente en la carretera mojada, error que no le sería perdonado

Una curva…otro auto con un conductor distraído,… ¡una combinación fatal!

¡Jessie apretó los frenos con fuerza y giró el volante!, pero… ya era demasiado tarde, un derrape…varios tumbos,…fuertes impactos,… gritos y luego…silencio

-.-.-.-.-

Rick se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados, la herida del hombro casi ya no le dolía, pero era un buen pretexto para tomarse un merecido descanso.

Aún le parecía mentira, estar viviendo esos días de paz y completa felicidad. Y la principal responsable de esta agradable sensación, iba y venía, inquieta por la cocina, preparando el almuerzo

_-Soy un hombre afortunado_

-.-.-..-.-

Jessie despertó y sintió la sangre correr por su rostro,…¡no podía creerlo!, ¡no podía ser cierto que todo terminase de esa forma!

Todo su cuerpo se revolvió negándose…tenía mucho dolor,…pero con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzó a llamarlos

-¡Rick…Megan!…-Clamó por su ayuda mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera continuaba lloviendo, las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas, Jenny se puso de pie y caminó en la habitación para desentumirse las piernas.

Había pasado el susto de su vida, el solo pensar que Fabrizio podría haber muerto, aun la hacía estremecerse.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama en donde descansaba el muchacho, y observó detenidamente los monitores a los que estaba conectado concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón, de acuerdo a lo aprendido en los último días todo iba bien. Fabrizio se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, solo restaba que despertara

_-no sé si podrás llegar a perdonarme...si todavía tengo la esperanza de..._ –apretó los puños con fuerza, molesta consigo misma-…_¿__Que voy hacer si no me perdona?..¿qué voy hacer si ya no quiere ni siquiera ser mi amigo?-_pensaba tristemente-…_La vida sin él ya no sería la misma,… _-al pensar esto su corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente

-¡Te necesito!…. más de lo que tú crees,…mucho más,… yo…yo lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! ¡¿cómo pude hacerte eso? –se cuestionó en voz alta

-Jenny…

-Fabrizio…¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó vacilante, acercándose

-Que…¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz cansada

-Les pedí a al doctor y a la enfermera encargada que me permitieran estar al pendiente de ti.- respondió ella sentándose nuevamente en la silla que estaba a su lado

-Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer- respondió ella bajando los ojos, avergonzada de recordar la forma en la que lo había tratado.

-solo espero que puedas perdonarme…

El moreno levantó la vista sorprendido.

-¿Perdonarte?...no se de lo que hablas, Jenny… yo soy quien te debe pedir perdón…me comporté de forma muy inmadura…¡los sentimientos no pueden forzarse!

-¡Fabrizio! – se arrojó a sus brazos sin poder contener el llanto

-Por favor no llores

Escuchar su llanto hacía que su corazón se le encogiera, él había soportado, torturas, gritos, golpes, amenazas…su vida había corrido peligro, pero verla a ella triste o peor aun verla llorar, era algo que no podía resistir

-Fabrizio,…sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido-dijo exaltada-… ¡nunca te alejes de mi!, no quiero estar sin ti-dijo apretándolo más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño

-Jenny…yo…- no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras tan sentidas-…yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-.-.-.-.-

_-__Ahhh…las cosas que se deben hacer para continuar en el negocio_ – pensó el senador Longchamps mientras esperaba impacientemente a la persona con la que se había citado en ese apartado merendero _-…todo sea por tener contento a Stinson…y favorecer a Caruthers_

-¿Le sirvo otra copa?- preguntó una simpática camarera a tiempo de recoger su vaso y acomodar mejor el servilletero

-No,…no gracias…-indicó al borde de la impaciencia

Por enésima vez volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, esperando su llegada, esta vez por fin lo vio cruzándola

-Lo siento… ¡el tráfico está imposible! – comentó a tiempo de sentarse a su lado-…¡tal parece que todos los coches de la ciudad estaban empeñados en ponerse delante de mí para retrasarme!

- ¡ese no es pretexto! - replicó airado

-Si está tan molesto, tal vez sea mejor que me retire y dejemos todo esto por la paz…- replicó Wesley, el reportero estrella del Examiner

-¡No!…acepto sus explicaciones,no es necesario que se retire_ - _Longchamps tuvo que contener la antipatía que le producía ese tipo y retenerlo-…Bien…ahora a lo que vinimos

-¡Directo al punto! – exclamó con una sonrisa divertida

-Si,…porque ya perdimos demasiado tiempo…tenga – le pasó una tarjeta de memoria

-¡¿Qué es esto?

-Datos…

-¿Datos acerca de que?

-Acerca de los candidatos a Almirante

-Esos ya nos lo pasó el departamento de prensa y propaganda

-No de este tipo…digamos que esta es la historia "no oficial"

Wesley sonrió, tener en su poder documentos clasificados era el sueño de cualquier reportero

-Bien decía mi madre, que todo mundo tiene esqueletos en sus roperos… incluso los militares

-Ellos más que nadie…y en estas épocas, muchas veces se pasan por alto los reglamentos…-explicó Longchamps-…sobre todo con la "flexibilidad" de Gloval y el consejo…

-es algo alarmante…pero aun no estoy seguro de… cuánto...-dijo en tono críptico

-¡Mucho!….el asunto es muy alarmante…– indicó mientras le entregaba otro sobre, que el periodista revisó disimuladamente-…el público tiene derecho a ser informado con veracidad… ¿me entiende?

-¡si…claro! …

-Bien…ahora debo retirarme…no se ofenda…pero tengo una imagen que conservar y frecuentar estos sitios, no va conmigo – Longchamps se puso de pie y se retiró disimuladamente del lugar

Wesley sonrió, la camarera nuevamente se acercó a la mesa

-¿desea ordenar algo?

-Hummm, si pudiera te ordenaría a ti, preciosa – comentó con sonrisa lasciva a tiempo de tomar una de sus manos-…¿a qué hora sales?...me gustaría acompañarte

-¡Qué coincidencia!... ¡era justo eso lo que iba a pedirle en este momento! – con un movimiento rápido giró su brazo atrapándolo en una llave, provocándole una mueca de dolor-…¡queda usted arrestado!

-¡Maldita sea!... ¡esto es un atropello! – exclamó intentando liberarse -…¡este un atentado a la libertad de prensa!

-¡No lo estropees mucho, Gwen!... ¡hasta él tiene derechos! – comentó divertido el comensal vecino

-¡Ya deja de comer y ven a ayudarme, junior!

Manuel se encogió de hombros, probó un último bocado y dejando los cubiertos, se acercó a ellos con calma. Revisó los bolsillos del imputado asiéndose de los dos sobres recientemente recibidos, y aprovechando para recoger una pequeña cámara perfectamente disimulada dentro del servilletero

Wesley lo contemplaba con estupor…¡todo estaba perdido!

-.-.-..-

Jessie entreabrió los ojos, notó que la rodeaban unos paramédicos, sintió renacer la esperanza al ver que le daban los primeros auxilios. Intentó hablar con ellos pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios

-¡Ha perdido demasiada sangre! ….debemos estabilizarla,… si sigue así morirá- comentó uno de los que la atendían

Al cabo de unos segundos fue rápidamente subida a una ambulancia

-.-.-.-.

-¡Claudia! –Rick sonrió al encontrar a quien apreciaba como a una hermana mayor, en la puerta de su casa-… ¡¿Qué te trae por acá?

-¡Traigo noticias, acerca de nuestros senadores y periodistas favoritos!...

Claudia entró a la casa segura de alegrar el día de sus amigos, después de todo no cualquier día eran descubiertas relaciones "peligrosas e inconvenientes" entre periodistas corruptos y políticos ambiciosos. El escándalo esta desatado y muchas cabezas rodarían

-.-.-.-.-.-

El Concilio todavía tenía que decidir el nombramiento de la persona que comandaría el SDF-2, el nombre del general McGill resonaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero por ahora el tema estaba estancado, por la celebración de las fiestas de fin de año.

Como la actual, que se celebraba con la presencia de los más importantes oficiales de la FDR

Rick Hunter, ya completamente recuperado de sus heridas, ocupaba una mesa con Lisa. Ambos habían tratado de ignorar los comentarios insidiosos y el acoso de la prensa, luego del anuncio de su noviazgo

-¡Nunca había asistido una fiesta tan grande!- le dijo Rick al oído

-Yo tampoco, pero no hubo forma de evadirla…el almirante no pudo llegar a tiempo y estamos aquí representándolo

– ¡lo sé!,….pero eso no quita esta sensación de estar en un aparador

-Entiendo –descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, mientras acariciaba la sortija que le había regalado

Guardaron silencio por un momento

-¿bailamos, futura señora Hunter?

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías

-.-.-.-..-

- ¡Una fiesta maravillosa!- comentó Leana Donovan, mientras el camarógrafo trataba de conseguir el mejor ángulo de la pareja del momento

Ellos acababan de ponerse de pie, vistiendo uniformes de semigala, estrechando manos enguantadas en guantes blancos, aparentemente a punto de bailar, ambos parecían la pareja perfecta y se mostraban completamente enamorados.

Donovan dejó salir un corto suspiro y envidió a Lisa Hayes.

-.-.-.-..-

Caminaron de la mano al centro de la pista,

_-Yo la amo tanto_- pensó Rick cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

Fijó su vista en los ojos de ella que brillaban con ternura

_-Es el amor de mi vida_…-reconoció para sí mismo

Lisa apoyada a su pecho entrecerró sus ojos, disfrutando la melodía y de su cercanía

-Lisa…

El piloto se separó de ella con suavidad, solo lo suficiente para mirarla fijamente, Lisa presintió que se trataba de algo importante

-…creo que este es el mejor momento para anunciar públicamente la fecha de nuestra boda

-¿Tú crees?

-Será lo mejor…el almirante amenazó con ejecutarme sumariamente, si no lo apresuramos

-¿Solo es por eso?- comentó Lisa con fingida decepción

-Tú sabes que no….- le dijo a tiempo de darle un ligero beso en la frente

Se sonrieron mutuamente, Rick la estrechó más, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le producía su cercanía

-¡coronel!... ¡coronel Hunter!...-discretamente uno de los cabos de guardia se acercó a ellos-… siento interrumpirlo señor…pero hay una persona en la puerta que insiste en verlo

Extrañados lo siguieron. En la puerta, una compungida Martha Reyes los esperaba

-¡RICK!

Se acercó a ellos y en cuestión de minutos los puso al tanto de la delicada situación en la cual se encontraba su gran amiga

-Se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo…pero ella te necesita – concluyó

Rick se volvió hacia Lisa, en una pregunta silenciosa

-¡Debes ir! – indicó ella con seguridad en la voz

El personal de la puerta llamó de inmediato a un vehículo oficial, antes de abordarlo juntos, Rick apretó su mano

-Gracias, amor –susurró en su oído

-.-.-..-

En la sala de espera del hospital, Lisa se batía contra sus propios demonios.

_-Jessica…fue su primer amor…eso no se olvida fácilmente…_

Por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, simplemente le era imposible.

La larga ausencia la había casi convencido de que no regresaría…y a pesar de estar segura de los sentimientos de Rick hacia ella, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta

-Esta muy mal herida…apenas la reconocí….-comentó el piloto después de haberla visto fugazmente

- Esta en buenas manos, este hospital es de lo mejor… ya verás como saldrá adelante, Rick

El piloto se sentó a su lado con expresión derrotada. Lo que no sabía era que las malas noticias no habían terminado

-Claudia me llamó, Rick…no sé como,…si fue Martha o algún otro, pero Megan ya está enterada…y ambas vienen en camino

-¡Dios!

-.-.-.-.

Todo pasaba con rapidez alármate….

-¡JESSIE! – la pequeña niña corrió hacia la cama donde yacía su hermana seguida por Rick

Jessica pareció escuchar su voz, porque se revolvió inquietamente en su lecho. Megan, esperanzada, se acercó más y con cuidado tomó una de sus manos, acción que pareció tranquilizarla

-Estamos a tu lado….-dijo en un susurro

-¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Hunter en voz baja al doctor Hassan

- Por más que lo intentamos…no hemos podido parar la hemorragia interna….-comenzó a explicar-…tal vez si la hubieran encontrado antes…

-Qué quiere decir…

-Lo siento…no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

Rick cerró los ojos negándose a creerlo, el solo pensamiento de que Jessie podría morir delante de Megan, lo hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza

-.-.-.-

-Megan…ya es tarde

-No quiero irme, Ricky….¡debo cuidar a Jessie!...esta enferma, y no debe quedarse sola

-Yo la cuidaré

-¿lo harás?

-Si…yo me quedaré con ella

Con cuidado tomó una de sus manos y haciendo el menor ruido posible dejaron el cuarto, reuniéndose con Lisa, que pacientemente esperaba en el pasillo

-¿Podrías llevarte a Megan contigo, Lisa? – pidió el piloto

-¿Te quedarás? – preguntó ella, tratando de dar un tono neutro a su pregunta

Rick no contestó de inmediato, solo la miró directamente a los ojos, en donde pudo leer el miedo. Suspiró y levantó la mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla

-Una vez más voy a pedirte que confíes en mi… ¿lo harás?

Ella lo observó con dulzura

-¡Siempre!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick volvió a entrar a la habitación, en silencio,… solo los sonidos de los respiradores y monitores se escuchaban en el lugar

Cogió una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó junto a la cama

-...no soy bueno en esto de hablar desde el fondo de mi corazón…y sé que es tonto hablarte sin saber siquiera si puedes oírme…pero….quisiera pensar que si lo haces...- dijo Rick mientras contemplaba su vendado cuerpo- …Jessie…te pido perdón por todo lo que hice mal...porque te lastimé...aunque nunca quise hacerlo... - bajó el rostro y dejó salir una lágrima rebelde

-¡Rick! – se escuchó la voz de Jessie, débil…casi un susurro

-¡Jessie!

-¿Megan?...¿dónde está Megan?- preguntó con voz queda

-No pudo quedarse…lo siento

-Es mejor así…no creo aguantar…mucho…

-¡llamaré a la enfermera!- se incorporó dispuesto a hacerlo

-No…no lo hagas…no tiene sentido

-¡Jessie! – instintivamente se acercó pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

- perdóname, Rick…no sé como fui capaz de comportarme así…

-No hay nada que perdonar…todo está olvidado- dijo con sinceridad, ahogando un sollozo y cerrando los ojos, negándose a si mismo que aquello estuviera ocurriendo

-Por favor dile a Megan que la quiero… y recuérdenme…como era en los buenos tiempos

-Así lo haremos – prometió sosteniendo su mano

-Gracias…

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, cerrando sus ojos para siempre

-.-.-.-

Finalmente el despegue del SDF-2 al mando del Vicealmirante McGill, su padre, había sido autorizado por el Consejo.

-…mis libros…mi colección de armas…fotografías…- Mark revisaba sus pertenencias ya dispuestas en cajas, las cuales serían recogidas por el personal de servicio

- …lástima que lo que más quisiera llevar conmigo,… tendré que dejarlo….-comentó revisando una fotografía antigua de la academia, donde salía junto a Lisa Hayes

-…te quedarás aquí,…te quedarás con él…. –suspiró hondamente-…no puedo evitar el sentir celos al verlo a tu lado y daría todo por estar en su lugar…pero no lo odio, ni a él ni a ti….¡jamás podría!… sólo deseo que seas feliz y que él esté a tu lado siempre… hasta el último suspiro,…tal y como hubiera deseado hacerlo yo.

Limpió el borde del portarretratos y después lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana…era el momento de dejar los recuerdos atrás y seguir adelante

-No me despediré…no me siento capaz…como hacerlo si es posible que no vuelva a verte nunca más….es mejor fingir, simular que es solo una misión más, las cosas son más fáciles de esta forma

Colgó una mochila en su hombro y salió sin voltear….tenía una vida con la cual seguir.

-.-.-.-.-

Megan se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón de la casa militar. El viento frío silbaba en torno a ella, pero parecía no sentirlo, abstraída en la contemplación de la ciudad

-¡Megan! – la voz de Rick sonó a sus espaldas, pero ella no se volvió, así que él se acercó y cruzando los brazos se apoyó en el mismo barandal – Hace frío, pequeña…no deberías estar aquí

-¡La extraño mucho, Ricky!...

Rick miró aquellos hermosos ojos azules, anegados en lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago

-Entiendo que la extrañes...– Bajo a su altura para mirarla a los ojos-…pero estoy seguro de que no le gustaría verte así, Megan…-la abrazó con ternura-…debes salir adelante…por ella,…pero más que nada por ti…- besó su frente -….ahora entremos,…debo abrigarte, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de la niña y Rick tomando una manta, la cubrió con ella, para que entrara más rápidamente en calor y continuó hablándole con ternura

-No estás sola, Megan… - dijo atrayéndola– soy tu hermano y siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día en la casa Hunter, Rick y Megan, después de un desayuno ligero, decidieron salir a caminar.

Se abrigaron bastante y se dirigieron a un parque cercano. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esa hora

_-Saldremos adelante,…todo mejorará-_ pensó Rick al notar como la pequeña comenzaba a distraerse admirando la nieve que cubría las copas de los árboles del lugar

Después de una larga caminata, que ellos parecieron no sentir, se detuvieron junto a un gigantesco pino cubierto de nieve

- ¡Esta tan lindo! –comentó Megan dando pequeños saltitos

- Sí…muy lindo…

-La próxima vez tenemos que traer a Lisa con nosotros

Rick sonrió, le agradaba el saber que las dos habías hecho una gran amistad

-Si, pequeña, la próxima vez vendremos los tres

-si…porque ¡al fin van a casarse!

- ¡Cómo que al fin!

-Al fin dejarás de ir y venir entre su casa y la nuestra…– dijo cruzando los brazos

-¡Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, pequeño duende!- sonrió y la abrazó fuerte

-Sabes que me alegro por ti y me da muchísima alegría saber que Lisa va a vivir con nosotros - le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso-… ¡ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza!... ¡no era justo tenerla esperando por ti otros cinco años!

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no lo pensaste tú!... ¿quién anda diciendo esas cosas de mi? – le preguntó el piloto juntando las cejas

-Eh…no sé…lo habré oído…por ahí – dijo ella evadiendo el tema-…tú sabes….a veces una oye…cosas…

-Claro, sobre todo cuando tres oficiales parlanchinas, se han autonombrado tus tías

Megan se quedo en silencio por un momento, después soltó una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarlo

-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo hizo su paso inexorable…

-.-.-.-

Había sido un largo y ajetreado día, y ahora, después de las prisas y asuntos de último momento que siempre surgen antes de las fiestas de fin de año, la Vicealmirante Lisa Hayes Hunter salía de una reunión que había durado horas.

Estaba agotada y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en reunirse con su familia, para disfrutar de las celebraciones, así que lo primero que hizo después de dejar todo en orden fue dirigirse a su casa, donde un grupo de entusiastas militares preparaban la fiesta de navidad

-.-.-..

Lisa sonrió desde la entrada, viendo a sus amigos que iban y venían con adornos por todo el lugar, guirnaldas, cintas, campanas, ángeles, luces y todo el sinfín de cosas necesarias para ese tipo de celebraciones

Buscó a Rick con la mirada y lo encontró subido a una escalera, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras ponía la estrella que le pasaba Megan, en la punta del hermoso árbol

-¡Ten cuidado, Rick!- le dijo desde abajo con aire preocupado

-¡No te preocupes, amor…soy un experto en estas cosas! – contestó desenvuelto-…y tengo la mejor de las ayudantes…-dijo sonriendo hacia su hermanita, quien devolvió la sonrisa

Bajó de las escaleras y contempló lo hecho con satisfacción

-¡¿Qué te parece Lisa?...

-¡Esta hermoso!

-¡Los Hunter somos los mejores adornando árboles!- exclamó Megan con orgullo

-¡Eso! – dijo Rick chocando palmas con ella- Bien…ahora…¡ve a continuar distrayendo al enemigo!

-¡Si, señor! – hizo una venia militar y salió disparada hacia el jardín posterior

-¿distraer al enemigo? – preguntó Lisa extrañada

-Ven a ver…- la llevó de la mano a espiar por la ventana

A través de ella se veía a Miriya terminando de colocar un juego de luces. No era necesario ser adivino para notar que en cuanto la pequeña hizo su aparición, la meltrán aprovechó para consultarle su opinión, acerca del resultado de su obra

Megan haciendo ademanes de experto crítico de arte hacía indicaciones

-¡¿Qué es lo que le esta diciendo?

-No, sé…lo que sea necesario para mantenerla ocupada…Max y Claudia necesitan por lo menos una media hora más

-No entiendo

-¡No querrás que se acerque a la cocina!

Lisa rió ante el desparpajo de su esposo

-¿Dónde está Roy?

-En cuanto llegamos a casa, lo secuestraron las chicas del trío – le contestó regresándole la sonrisa-…ven…vamos a rescatarlo

Roy tenía solo unos meses, pero ya parecía disfrutar el estar rodeado de mujeres.

-¡Tu madre ya volvió de la más peligrosa de las misiones!….aplacar a los miembros del consejo - declaró Vanessa al verla llegar

-¡Roy Fokker volvió a nacer!- comentó Lisa riendo, al ver la cara de su bebé cubierta de marcas de lápiz de labios.

-¡Que Claudia no te oiga decir eso!- advirtió Sammie mientras sacaba su pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar las señales del ataque de cariño que había sufrido el niño

-Y por qué iba a disgustarse,…ella sabía como era y así lo aceptó- explicó Vanessa- … ¡además Claudia siempre es la primera en decir que su ahijado será todo un rompecorazones!….

-…. ¡solo míralo!…ese pelo castaño rizado…y esos ojitos azules…- agregó Sammie -…¡si está para comérselo a besos!…-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo dejando nuevamente marcada su mejilla

-Tienes razón…¡es tan lindo!…¡gracias a Dios salió en todo a su madre!- comentó Kim guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

-¡gracias! -comentó Rick un tanto incómodo-…Lisa….¿aun necesitas personal para la Base en Titán?...porque yo podría darte algunos nombres

El comentario hizo estremecer al trío

-No les hagas caso, Rick…

Lisa se acerco a Kim que le estaba limpiando nerviosamente, la cara al bebé, Roy le extendió los bracitos, sonriéndole.

-…solo espero que la locura no sea contagiosa…si no pobrecito de ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Querida,… ¿me concedes esta pieza?…

Miriya sonrió aceptando, Max se puso de pie y la condujo hasta la improvisada pista de baile. Los Hunter sonrieron cuando los vieron aparecer cerca a ellos

_-Se ven tan enamorados…estoy feliz por ellos _– pensó Rick

Repentinamente sintió un jalón,…se volvió hacia Lisa, quien le indicó con la mirada, que viese hacia el otro lado de la pista

Rick se quedó boquiabierto, había girado a tiempo de ver el fugaz beso de una pareja de amigos muy querida, quienes continuaban bailando, mirándose a los ojos.

- …ya se estaban tardando…-dijo Lisa en voz baja

Rick a tiempo de asentir al comentario de su esposa, reparó de inmediato en que ellos no eran los únicos que habían visto la tierna escena. Sammie, que estaba ayudando repartiendo las bebidas, también se había percatado del hecho, y corría al interior de la vivienda en busca de sus compinches, para degustar el chisme nuevo

Pasaron unos breves minutos, y Kim se apareció en el balcón que daba directamente sobre la pareja en cuestión, colgando un ramito de muérdago. Después de eso le hizo una seña a sus compañeras,…Vanessa inmediatamente se acercó a Rick, susurrándole algo al oído, señalando en su dirección.

-¡Estrada!...¡Burns! – gritó Rick llamando su atención

Manuel y Gwen se volvieron hacia él, notando que señalaba algo arriba de sus cabezas… ¡enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo que era!

-¡Los oficiales de la RDF respetan las tradiciones!- indicó el Vicealmirante Hunter

Ante la orden, Manuel se acercó a Gwen y la besó en la mejilla, provocando las protestas del público

- Oh, vamos, Manuel… ustedes pueden hacer algo mejor que eso – comentó Max en voz alta

-¡Aprende del jefe, que no le molestaba hacerlo frente a toda la flota enemiga! – exclamó Miriya provocando la risa de todos

Lisa escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Rick, mientras él contenía a duras penas la risa

A pedido del público Manuel, atrajo hacia sí a su compañera y esta vez el beso fue como debía ser

Los celulares del trío, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para recoger la imagen de la nueva pareja desde distintos ángulos

La música volvió a sonar…mientras la parejas nuevamente retomaban el baile

Rick y Lisa no tardaron en perderse en su propio mundo, ambos se movían lentamente al compás de las notas musicales muy cerca uno del otro

-Lisa…¿Qué te parece si nos damos una escapadita a nuestro cuarto? –le susurró pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

-No, Rick…somos los anfitriones… ¡¿qué van a pensar nuestros invitados?- dijo Lisa sonrojándose nerviosa

-… ¡Que estoy loco por mi mujer! ¿Qué más podrían pensar? –dijo estrechándola

-¡No!

-¡Eres mala!

-¡Y tú un…un…un pervertido!

-¡primera vez que te quejas!

Lisa escondió el rostro en su hombro, conteniendo la risa

-Bien,…me contengo….-cedió el piloto-…pero me debes una…

-Si, amor

-Mejor…dos o tres…

-¡Sinvergüenza! -no pudo evitar una risa, pensando en que no podía amar más a aquel hombre con el que pensaba compartir toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El evento del año…el concierto en el tazón de Estrellas

El auditorio estaba totalmente lleno, las entradas se habían agotado dos días antes.

Max y Miriya habían llegado bastante temprano. Estaban entre los afortunados de la sección delantera

-Me pregunto ¿donde estarán los jefes? – preguntó Miriya – ya tocaron dos conjuntos y ni trazas de ellos

-No te preocupes, amor, llegaran de un momento a otro …este concierto es muy especial para Rick y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Max

Y estaba en lo cierto, Rick y Lisa ya estaban en el auditorio, intentando encontrarlos. Los ubicaron y se abrieron camino hacia ellos

-¡Rick!¡Lisa! …temí que con todas sus obligaciones no alcanzarían a llegar- dijo Miriya

-Nunca nos lo perderíamos - dijo Rick ayudando a acercarse a Lisa – menos mal que llegamos a tiempo para lo importante

-.-.-.-.

-Y ahora…este escenario se complace en presentar a una exitosa banda conformada por cinco jóvenes …liderados por Axel Bailey, el vocalista del grupo, quien es conocido por su semblante frío, distante y su irresistible aura de misterio… a continuación el bajista y segunda voz del grupo, Fabrizio Souza, le sigue en la guitarra Ronald Ortiz, de mirada y rostro angelical, en completo contraste con su explosiva personalidad,… en la batería llevando el ritmo en su corazón tenemos a Jack Dempsey… y por ultimo, pero no menos importante esta, la tecladista y única chica del grupo, Jenny Méndez , la que con su gran personalidad da el perfecto equilibrio a la banda…¡JUNTOS HAN SALTADO A LA FAMA EN POCO TIEMPO!,… SUMADO A SU ROTUNDO ÉXITO, …ESTÁ SU GRAN AMISTAD…SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES…. ¡LEX ESTÁ PRESENTE!

-.-.-.-.-..-

Aplausos ensordecedores recibieron a la banda, la cual comenzó con su más reciente éxito

_Si pudiera verte de nuevo_

_no soltaría tu mano_

_Después de tanto tiempo_

_aun dibujo en mi mente_

_nuestro encuentro deseado_

El público comenzó a corear la canción

_Caminaremos por la ladera_

_tomados de la mano_

"_No olvides nuestra promesa"_

_escucho tu voz en el viento_

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos, cuando escribimos nuestros nombres en un árbol? – preguntó Rick al oído de Lisa

_Espérame donde siempre_

_te juro que algún día estaré ahí_

_para encontrarte de nuevo_

_aunque las estaciones pasen_

_yo volveré al tiempo en que_

_nuestros nombres estaban en el árbol_

Lisa lo miró recordando ese día, abrazándose a más a él

_justo como ese día_

_nada habrá cambiado_

_solo recuerda que_

_yo te esperaré por siempre_

-¡Nunca pude olvidarlo! – le dijo sonriéndole

-¡yo tampoco lo olvidé! …por eso escribí esto… ¡esta dedicado a ti!

-¡Rick...pero …

_Cuidándonos uno al otro_

_dejaremos la soledad_

_si pudiera volver a encontrarte_

_no necesitaremos ninguna promesa_

Lisa recordó el nombre del autor de la letra de esa canción, un nombre ya conocido en toda Macross, debido a los intentos de Lynn Kyle y de Minmei de impedir que se grabara pretextando un acuerdo previo con la banda

-… Therri Durchan…

-Nombre tonto, ¡lo se!...se le ocurrió a Jenny en la premura… ¡es una anagrama de Richard Hunter! – explicó Rick, para después corear los versos finales

_tú podrás ser vulnerable…_

_porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado_

La canción terminó, como también el beso que se dieron.

Ambos se sentían más vivos que nunca,… el mundo podría estar en conflicto… su destino en cierta forma ser algo incierto, pero mientras estuvieran juntos cada día de su vida, todo estaría bien….

-.-.-.-

**Notas finales.-**

-Siento la tardanza, pero a veces surgen situaciones que son difíciles de controlar.

-Pero como soy partidaria de arriba la cabeza y a continuar, ¡al fin terminé!

-Muchas gracias a todos los amigos que hicieron todo esto posible, con su apoyo incondicional, no solo a quienes me echaban porras, si no también a quienes de me hicieron notar mis errores

-Mi agradecimiento en especial para Sary, Krimhild y David…

-Un saludo a quienes al menos me escribieron una vez, y a quienes no lo hicieron ¡esta es su última oportunidad! Pueden mandar sus comentarios…tomatazos virtuales… ¡cuentas por úlcera y todo lo que se les ocurra!

-Un mensaje a Cat, gracias por tus sinceros mensajes, sé que algunas cosillas no terminaron de gustarte, espero mejorar para la próxima… pero para decir verdad el mensaje en el cual me decías que pese a todo era adictiva, me ayudó de muchas formas, subiste mi ego en un momento en el que estaba en un pozo profundo, ¡te agradezco eso!

-Y hablando de egos crecidos, hasta luego a los innombrables, por el momento me voy a otro fandom, pero no se sientan seguros… ¡cualquier día vuelvo por aquí a sacarles canas verdes!

-Nuevamente Gracias y ¡feliz año nuevo!


End file.
